<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Slip Away by SyltherSara394</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27710348">Slip Away</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SyltherSara394/pseuds/SyltherSara394'>SyltherSara394</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Northmann Series [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Death Eaters, F/F, F/M, Hogwarts, Love, M/M, Maledictus (Harry Potter), Teacher-Student Relationship, Werewolves</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 15:08:13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>49</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>170,712</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27710348</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SyltherSara394/pseuds/SyltherSara394</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>When Sunniva is forced to uproot her life due to the death of her mother, her father feels it's time to go back to London. Where Sunniva should have grown up to start with. Only because of the first war, Sunniva's mother had convinced John to escape with her with their daughter, in return making him realize the mistake too late.  </p><p>Sunniva will take a journey of hardships and forming a strange bond with the most unlikely teacher at Hogwarts, all while being forced to stand with her father on the wrong side of her views.</p><p>BOOK ONE- Slip Away<br/>BOOK TWO- Dark Nights<br/>BOOK THREE- White Flag</p><p>ON WATTPAD </p><p>Slip away- Sylthersara</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Northmann Series [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2096217</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter One- Last Breath</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I do not own or claim any original character from Harry Potter other than the ones I created. </p><p>All rights are to J.K. Rowling. </p><p>* * * *</p><p>Side note!</p><p>I feel like this is such a good song for a forbidden love. 🖤 Slip Away- Clarence Carter</p><p>* * * *</p><p>A playlist made for Slip Away on Spotify. </p><p>Slip Away Hp FanFic<br/>By: SyltherSara</p><p>https://open.spotify.com/playlist/4IecSIQ6p2Q6HEaqgqaLUQ?si=7TvH1k0fRr-AFHiekIA-Xg</p><p>* * * *</p><p>Slip Away will be kind of a slow burn, as Sunniva is still only 16. Don't worry time will progress a little quicker at first than originally planned.</p><p>I hope you fasten your seatbelts and prepare yourselves because in the words of our favorite shrunken head on the night bus.</p><p>"It's going to be a bumpy ride"</p><p>Enjoy!</p><p>-Sara</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The young girl's heart swelled with anger and frustration as she watched her beloved mother take her last breathes. With her fists clenched tight, eyes screwed shut. She listens to her mother beg for her to look into her eyes one last time while she still could. The girl couldn't bear it. It hurt too much. Her mother was the only person in her life that truly understood her. Always standing by her when no one else would. Just like any mother would do for her child.</p><p>Sunniva was a special child, held a special kind of gift that has had made life difficult for a very long time. She never could have a proper childhood as the gifts grew stronger every year. Her Mother encouraged training in her gift to help ease the pain and learn to work it to her power but the girl's father never understood her. He would always make her feel that she was his greatest disappointment. He found her gift more of a nuisance than a blessing. Her mother stood up against him whenever it was rendered necessary.</p><p>As they both stood by her mother's bed he was showing his daughter love, knowing how hard she was taking this. He loved Sunniva in his own way, he never was able to express it in a good way as he learned to show love the way his father had shown him. Tough love was the only way to properly train your children to excel in life. His cold hand found its way to her shoulder, in encouragement as her mother grabbed her hand, she had rested in hers. She struggled with squeezing it comfortably causing Sunniva to break a little more inside at her display of affection.</p><p>"Open your eyes, my bright Sun" Her mother whispered hoarsely. Sunniva opened her eyes with hesitation. She was terrified. Terrified that she may watch the light die out. Her father got down on his knees and pulled her close to his side tucking her under his arm. A heartbreaking sob escaped her tightly closed lips, making her entire body ache with its force.</p><p>"Don't cry..." Her mother whispered, lifting a very shaky hand to brush her daughter's cheeks. She took a deep breath continuing. "You are my best memory in this life, you are the best thing to me. You, need to be strong." She rasped harder as the girl's tears streamed more. "My Sunni... So bright and pure." She smiled at her little girl as her father rubbed her back, his silence was a comfort to Sunniva. For the first in her life, she allowed her father to comfort her, finding comfort and reassurance in him instead of fear and hatred.</p><p>"Don't be sad darling, I will always be with you" her mother could barely get the words out. Breathing was becoming more difficult by the minute. It was only a matter of time and Sunniva knew it. Pushing her hesitation away she jumped to her feet and got in the small bed with her mother. Wanting to be held by her one last time. Her mother's fragile, cold, and pale arms wrapped around her daughter's shoulders. She struggled to kiss the top of her head.</p><p>"I love you my Sunniva. My darling girl. I love you so"</p><p>Sunniva glanced into her mother's eyes, with one last smile, she felt the breath leave her lips for the last time. A sob, louder, and harder than before broke from the girl's chest. A scream escaping her lips.</p><p>"Mummy.... no, don't leave me" she screamed. Her father grabbed her into his arms pulling her away from the body as he cried with her.</p><p>Sunniva was positive that she couldn't get through this... This is wrong. Her mother was too young. She herself was too young to lose her mother this early in her life. She was still just a girl!</p><p>"Hush, Sunniva, you have to be brave. You be brave" As his words hit her, she closed her eyes and cried silently.<br/><br/></p><p>
  <b>A year later </b>
</p><p><em>Well, here we are.</em> Sunniva stood in her new house, her house-elves Finnly, and Daisy helping her unpack. They could have just snapped their fingers and would be done with it but Sunniva wanted to do this Muggle style. She had taken to doing a lot of things the muggle way for the past year. Losing her mother was one of the hardest things she ever had to experience. She had become obsessed with staying busy, never wanted to allow her mind to wander off from the present.</p><p>She laid behind her childish ways and behavior in her old life in New Jersey. This was her life now, here in a new home, a new country with nothing tying her to her past. Her father was out of the house meeting with an old friend. He wanted her to come but she didn't have the drive to meet with people just yet. She had been struggling to cope the past year, closing herself off had helped keep the pain at bay. Meaning her gift was also being suppressed with her emotions.</p><p>Nothing had happened for quite a while, all she saw was darkness when she slept, nothing was there to make her sick anymore. She felt like she was in control. Something her mother always wanted her to learn.</p><p>"Does mistress Sunniva want lunch?"</p><p>She looked up at Daisy and smiled at her. She was her only friend at the moment and having her around being motherly helped ease the pain in huge amounts. Finnly clapped his hands and did a little dance to make her laugh. He knew his mistress was still struggling. They were the best house-elves in her opinion. She felt like she had the greatest ones.</p><p>"Sure Daisy, thank you"</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter Two- New Wand</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>As much as I refused the past two weeks of meeting my father's friends, I couldn't come up with an excuse any longer and my father expressed it glaringly. He meant it this time that I would be going kicking and screaming if I had to. He was tired of my isolating and depressive attitude. When we moved he had hoped it would help bring me back to society. As he constantly said it every day at dinner. He said he was worried about me. That I was his child, he needed me to be present. It was making him look bad and he didn't feel comfortable with people thinking he was being a neglectful father. I knew some of the rubbish vomiting from his mouth was nothing but a way to make me feel bad but tough shit on him. I'm not that easily fooled.</p><p>I knew I might as well put a smile on my face and call it a day though. I wouldn't win this battle. He's had it with my moping. When I think about I never was winning. I could have the riders of hell fighting my battles and I would still lose.</p><p>"Hop off your bullshit train and start walking" Grumbling at his words, I stomped to my room making sure to slam the door loudly just to piss him off.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>* * * *</b>
</p><p>Wiggling into a tight forming black evening dress. After having my father force me to go shopping and get a new outfit for the evening I decided to change my entire wardrobe. Since putting my childish ways on the shelf for the time being even if I do have my occasional moments of being a little brat. I was a young woman now, I needed to dress like one. It's not like we couldn't afford a more expensive taste. Father wanted me to dress like the heiress I am for many many years. With my mother gone, I had lost the support of being a child. It was just father and I now.</p><p>With the mid-calf, and overly tight black dress now in place I was looking like the young woman I wanted to be. It was obvious even more now that I am my mother's exact replica. Applying the last of my wine-red lipstick and stepping into my black heels. Fluffing out my brown curls. Pinning one side behind my left ear to show off my dangling diamonds. A small smile made its way onto my face. Missing mother every day for the past year had been hard, wishing she was still here with me but looking into the mirror now, I knew I would never have to look far to have her here with me.</p><p>At Sixteen years old I was looking older than I was. The joy bubbled inside me knowing I could use this to my advantage. I would embrace a very sophisticated taste, making sure I did nothing but radiate grace and elegance for those around me. I would have to now the Northmanns have returned to England.</p><p>For the past year, my passion for knowledge grew at an alarming rate. It wasn't like books weren't a knowledge that I couldn't afford. Coming from a wealthy background I could afford almost everything that my heart desired. I never felt comfortable showing off my family's long generations of old money until recently when I decided to use it to my advantage. Quite ambitious of me I know but it must be done.<br/>Knowledge, creativity, and discovering a newly found passion. My father's passion, he was pleased when I had come to him asking about it, showing an interest in what he believed was one of the greatest magic that could ever exist.</p><p>
  <em>The Dark Arts</em>
</p><p>It was a lie when I say we both knew that if my mother was still here she would have discouraged me from the start, as she always had. Melissa didn't like my father having an interest in it either but she never told him to quit practicing it. He did as she asked and kept it away from me but when I came to him after just two months of Mothers passing I did nothing but demanded to be showed how to channel my anger in a more productive way. Imagine his surprise when he found out I knew his secret after all the years of sneaking around.</p><p>He was over the moon at finally having me share something more than just his last name. He was extremely proud of me when we discovered I excelled in my wand-waving with curses and hexes. He figured it may have been mother's death that broaden this hidden talent or it was our bloodline. We sat for hours discussing this newly found pride and how much he had wish he had shown me sooner.</p><p>We were finally seeing eye to eye on something, finding even ground with each other. I was happy knowing my father was finally proud of something I was doing. My gift being dormant only helped it the more.</p><p>Taking a deep breath, I tucked my small bag under my arm. I would first stop in Olivanders for a new wand. I had broken my unicorn hair, maple wand when packing our stuff in America. I sat on it and to my dismay, sat on it so hard from toppling over and snapping it in half. Heartbroken was putting it mildly, to say the least. I couldn't bear throwing the pieces away as I had bought the wand with my mother the day I turned 11. I could hardly wait to see Beauvais and buy the first piece to becoming a true witch.</p><p>"Come Sunni, Let's buy your wand. I need to stop and grab a few things before dinner, so I will meet you near Rosetta's tea shop. Get your wand and go straight to the shop, no fooling around" mumbling a '<em>yes Sir</em>' we stepped outside. Putting my hand around his arm, walking into an ally away from prying eyes and apparating into Diagon Ally.</p><p>With one look into my eyes, sending a '<em>stay out of trouble</em>' he took off to wherever he was going around a corner. Straightening my shoulders, standing taller, I held my chin high, face becoming impassive, and walked to Olivander's.</p><p>The bell rang above the old creaky door as I tugged it open. Stepping into the slightly warm room. The scent of pine trees and dust wafted in my nose making me sneeze. It was a comforting smell but the dust was ruining the whole vibe of it.</p><p>"Hello" my voice slightly ringing out. Shuffling could be heard coming from the back and something smacked the floor with a hard '<em>thud</em>'</p><p>A devilish old wrinkly man stepped out into the light, he jumped as he looked at me. A curious smile spread across his face as he examined me closer.</p><p>"What can I do for you?" he asked leaning over the counter to peer down at me.</p><p>"I need a new wand" I spoke softly, keeping eye contact and smiling brightly at him.</p><p>"Ah... yes..." he sighed, he looked at me as if he was trying to make me spill all my secrets. I was becoming slightly on edge at his gaze. "A Northmann. Yes, yes, I see" he was talking to himself very quietly but I heard him. If I had mentioned I was uncomfortable before I was now feeling a little spooked. Keeping the smile plastered on my face, I suppressed my emotions under lock and key.</p><p>Olivander shuffled to the back room. Grabbed a box and came out. Holding the box out to me. Picking up the wand giving it a wave causing the lamp on the desk to explode. I quickly said sorry as I jumped back out of shock. He grumbled a no, shaking his head and rushing back to the wands in the back. Carefully placing it back in its box, feeling embarrassed. I peered around the corner he went down.</p><p>"Don't look so down. It's only a slight bump" He handed me a new wand with a smile. Waving it again causing papers to fly around. He shook his head.</p><p>'<em>Well,</em>' I thought. Huffing it's not like it was causing much damage the place was already a mess.</p><p>"Try this one" grabbing the wand with a slight shake, I waved it once more and knew 100 percent that this wand was defiantly NOT the wand for me.</p><p>The front window busted with a sounding crack making us both duck as he shouted and I screamed as glass shot around the room like darts. Olivander began laughing and patted my shoulder yanking the wand from my grasp. 'Tsking' me before waving his own wand to repair the broken window. I was positive that must have given the shoppers on the street outside quite the scare. How he could laugh though was beyond me. He's awfully comical about death.</p><p>I knew how difficult it could be to find a wand from the stories I've heard from other wizards and witches. At least now I could finally say I have the first-hand experience of the struggle. My first wand was the first one I was handed when it chose me. It was an in and out process but this was just ridiculous. I had shattered his window! My neck and ears were still glowing red when he finally came back to the front room with a nasty grimy old dusty black box in his hand supporting a frown, looking lost in thought.</p><p>"Be wary, be very wary miss Northmann. This wand was the last of my father's creations. It's very old and very hard to tame"</p><p>Looking at him, my eyes widen as I took in what he had just said. '<em>Is he for real? Does he not see the damage I have done in this shop? </em>' my heart was pounding as I continued to look at him and to the wand.</p><p>"Go on take it." he urged. Taking a deep breath and a very shaky hand I grabbed the wand and felt power weave through my body. Cold chills and a surge of giddiness powered through my very soul. A spark ignited in me as I never felt before. It was like finding a missing part of me, I never knew was missing.</p><p>It was the one.</p><p>"I should have known" he whispered, he looked curiously at me while I did nothing but grinned at him. Still feeling the power whisk up and down my spine. "This wand is made of two cores and two kinds of woods, Phoenix feather, and Dragon Heartstring two curious cores indeed to be mixed. Can be very unstable and hard to manage." I looked back down at the wand. Admiring the pure black handle slowly brightening into tan at the tip. Dark green vines wrapped around the wand with small leaves and black roses at the end of the handle. It slightly curved in a wave and I couldn't help but think this wand was interpreting beauty that could be found in death. Pushing the tears back and doing my best to stay calm. This was perfect and the most beautiful wand I had ever seen. It was weaving strong emotions in my head and heart. I was feeling a little sentimental. I wish my mother could be here right now. She would love this wand.</p><p>"Willow and Ebony, Phoenix feather and Dragon Heartstring, 12 and 1/5 inches," he said.</p><p>Pocketing the wand down my dress in a very un-ladylike fashion but I was in a dress after all, not a whole lot of places to put the thing. Handing him the money for the wand. I thanked him a million times over.</p><p>"Take care young Northmann" was all he said before I took my leave out the door.</p><p><em>Strange man... </em>furrowing My eyebrows in confusion and shrugging as I did a little skip of giddiness.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter Three- Meet the Malfoys</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Waiting at Rosetta's for my father was starting to make me a little irritated since there was a very slight breeze. It was getting dark and was getting a chill in the air. He was sure taking his time... I glanced at the clothes shop in front of me, pursing my lips, feeling a slight fear of tempting the devil before wandering in. He will just have to understand. I was cold and had forgotten my stupid cloak at home in the rush to hurry up.</p><p>Quickly going to the cloaks and looked at all the different colors, wanting to get a cloak that didn't clash and that I could use for many different clothing items. Picking through the short to long ones stopping at the long cloaks and pulling out a sleek black one with a reversible lining of burgundy red. Smiling at it I stood in front of the mirror and put it on. It was the perfect fit, it barely brushed the floor, felt so smooth, and tied in the front with a cute satin bow. Paying for it, tying it nicely, and rushed back outside just in time as father just walked up to me. He looked at what I had just bought, and narrowed his eyes but seemed to let it go.</p><p>"You look nice" he commented through gritted teeth. Geez, what pissed in his cheerios. I struggled in giving a small smile and thanking him before falling in step with his huge stride. Now I wasn't short but I wasn't very tall either and was in heels mind you. I was kind of having to run to keep up with him. He didn't slow down until we got out of the crowd and he turned on me, making me slam into his back. He grunted before grabbing my shoulder roughly, glaring down at me. I shrunk a little back, preparing for a blow that would never come. He let go and I rubbed my shoulder grimacing.</p><p>"Take my arm." I grabbed his arm before feeling the pull in my stomach. I loved appariting just not with my father as he kind of just yanked me around a lot whenever we landed. He never liked to let me steady my surroundings making the nausea so much worse. Our feet hit the ground and I had to swallow the feeling of uneasiness as he of course yanked my arm up to the grand gates of steel and limestone. He dragged me roughly as he went as I tried very hard not to scuff my shoes on the pavement or worse breaking my neck.</p><p>"Straighten your posture Sunniva and fix yourself!" He snapped and I quickly did as he told, fluffing my hair, smoothing out my dress, and fixing the bow of the cloak. Plastering a smile on my face. Dress to impress, as mother would say but with me at this moment... Dress as if I am seeing my worst enemy. I think I did a hell of a job of it too.</p><p>The gates opened and we walked. White peacocks fluttered around the front yard, making me rub my eyes just a little to make sure I was in fact seeing peacocks. <em>Why in the hell are there Peacocks? Where did they even get peacocks?</em> My heels clicked on the pavement, making them run away the closer I got to them. I didn't have time to look at them more when the front doors opened as we got closer. I had originally thought the outside was impressive but hot damn was the interior of this place shouting sophistication and well collected. <em>I love it!</em> Trying not to falter from tripping as I looked at everything. It was really a magnificent house. Well, Manor. We were at Malfoy Manor.</p><p>"John! Good, good, you came!" Turning my head straight ahead I saw a pale figure with platinum long hair open his arms to embrace my father in a hug. "Lucius!" my father replied. They patted each other's backs and grinned.<em> Didn't even know my father liked to hug. That was a little strange.</em> My Father bowed to the beautifully elegant woman with black hair with strips of blonde. She was staring warmly at me, and I took a moment to look at the woman's dress, it was long, sleek, and obvious of the money they held. It was silk! Literally Silk! I sneakily glanced at the man again, he made no stops on being formally dressed, he went the whole nine yards, tailed petticoat and bow tie. He looked impressive and held an impassive face as he stood taller than my father watching me. Where in the hell was this man hiding? He was looking kind of like a god and biting my tongue from making a crude comment was kind of hard under that gaze.</p><p>"My... She is beautiful John" he said as he zoned in on me more with those pale gray eyes. I felt like he was reading my soul and I didn't like it even if I could feel the heat rise in my cheeks from how sort of hot he was making me.</p><p>
  <em>I'm such a little mess. </em>
</p><p>"Yes, she looks just like Melissa" The woman replied. "I'm Narcissa Malfoy," She said holding a hand out for me to shake, I took it proudly not letting my guard down. Here I am fantasizing about her husband's watchful eyes while I shake her hand. My mother's probably rolling in her grave at my audacity.</p><p>"Where is Draco?" My father asked.</p><p>"He's on his way down. He had to finish getting ready" Narcissa spoke, she held her arm out for me to take as we walked into the sitting room to wait for dinner to start. I was admiring my surroundings; feeling their eyes on me as I did so. I couldn't forget my manners.</p><p>"You have a lovely home, Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy"I spoke up; keeping a level voice laced as sweet as honey. Thank god they can't read minds.</p><p>"Thank you but please call us by our names" Narcissa waved a hand and Lucius nodded my way humming an agreement.</p><p>"Narcissa... Lucius" I said bowing my head a little at them. Father said they were a powerful pureblood family and showing them the utmost respect was not a debate. I could. only hope I was making him proud of me and not shaming him in any way. Mother wasn't here anymore to stop his beatings.</p><p>Looking away, my eyes found a family portrait of the two with a young platinum, pale gray eye boy in the middle sat in a chair, their hands on his shoulders. He was handsome, looked just like his father. Glancing down and biting my lip. Footsteps could be heard coming down the corridor before the doors opened. Here that handsome boy from the painting stepped through the French doors and made his way over with confidence. "Ah, Draco," Lucius said, placing a hand on his son's shoulder, bringing him forward to stand in front of the Northmann family. I stood up with my father.</p><p>"Father" He greeted; he was turned to face us. He glanced and nodded at my father and then looked at me. He looked a little taken aback before smirking at me and nodding. He seems a little cocky, I blushed and batted my lashes slightly giving him my best smile before nodding back. <em>He was very handsome wouldn't hurt to tease just a little. Just a smidge.</em></p><p>"This is John and Sunniva" Lucius spoke. Draco took my father's hand in a firm grip before taking my small petite one in his.</p><p>"Please, call me Sunni" softly speaking. He grinned at me, placing another hand on mine and bending to kiss it never taking his eyes off me.</p><p>"Sunni" he let go of my hand and stood straight, I looked at his mother who seemed pleased and His father held a small smirk of knowing. My father looked a little too proud but that could be. the firewhiskey talking in him at the moment. Kind of strange seeing him look so carefree here. Normally he's uptight.</p><p>"Shall we go to dinner?" Narcissa spoke up after a moment of silence.</p><p>"May I?" Draco asked, holding out his arm for me to take. <em>What a gentleman!</em> Nodding my head as I placed my hand on his upper arm taking it.</p><p>Sitting down, Draco pushed my chair in for me before taking a place by my side. We were a bit away from the parents, this table was a little too grand for my liking but they were a grand family so it made sense I suppose. Draco kept smiling at me, and I him. <em>I would love to whisk him away and do very naughty things. </em></p><p>"Sorry to interrupt the love fest," Lucius said causing us to snap our heads to him. I felt my cheeks get a shade of pink. It was NOT a love fest; it was harmless flirting. "Shall we eat now?" he asked. After agreeing he clapped his hands and the house elves brought out dinner. It smelled very good and I was getting hungry just by looking at it all.</p><p>
  <b>* * * *</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">
    <b> <em>After dinner </em> </b>
  </span>
</p><p>Lucius and John talked with Narcissa while Draco and I sat in silence, glancing at each other every now and then in the sitting room. They were having a drink and discussing whatnot. I was just honestly glad this night was a success. My father looked to be enjoying himself and as much as I hated to admit. So, was I. A part of me was still sad about my mother but this night has helped ease the loneliness I was beginning to feel and I hadn't realized it until now.</p><p>Taking another peek at Draco through my long eyelashes I found him staring at me with a small smile. A glint of daring was showing into those beautiful gray eyes and I wiggled just a little in my seat. It was going on with these glances here and there, small smiles and blushes from me. Now I was just enjoying myself and not minding any harm in what I was doing. I'm sure he could feel the eyes of our parents on us just as much as I was and their small laughs would be made when we would both be asked something and were caught staring at each other.</p><p>"Sunni, you'll be attending Hogwarts come September? Are you not?" Lucius asked snapping my gaze away from staring at Draco once again, I looked at Lucius and nodded my head.</p><p>"Yes, Sir"</p><p>"Are you excited to be starting a new school?" this came from Narcissa.</p><p>"yes and no Ma'am" I responded truthfully. I was excited but I was also upset because all my friends were at IIvermorny, in America. A part of me was scared because I wouldn't know anyone. I would have to start all over again and prove my worth to the teachers at Hogwarts. I really hated being the new kid. I had attended charms school and made some friends before going to Ivermorny and I had taken summer courses at Euro-Glyph School of Extraordinary Languages every summer in Nairobi learning hieroglyphs and ancient spells. So I had made enough friends and had gotten lucky when I started my education at IIvermorny. Taking the chance I glanced at Draco and frowned slightly. He probably doesn't even go to Hogwarts. He looks like a Durmstrang type of boy.</p><p>"Draco goes to Hogwarts" Narcissa continued. My heart leaped a little and I whipped my head back around to look at Narcissa before looking back at Draco and sighing a relief.</p><p>"Dare I say, she looked relieved at the sound of that" Lucius commented getting a chuckled from everyone but me and Draco. I blushed harder at the moment than I did the whole night. Draco cleared his throat from trying not to smile but was failing as he looked at me. I had clearly spiked an interest in him in just this short while of being here. I could tell by the way he watched me, he had to be feeling the tension just as I was feeling, by the way, he keeps swallowing and pulling at his collar.</p><p>"Yes, I am actually. I think it will be nice to have a face I know around" I admitted smiling faintly down at my fingers. Nerves were eating me alive.</p><p>"My daughter has always had troubled fitting in" my father spoke making my eyes widen. '<em>Why would he say that? That isn't helping me in any way.' </em>biting my tongue to keep from saying something awful to him. As if nobody heard or they chose to ignore it they continue to talk to me. <em>Thank god...</em></p><p>"Draco tell her about your house" Lucius encouraged.</p><p>"I'm in Slytherin. We're the best house in Hogwarts." He grinned. "My whole family were Slytherin's."</p><p>"Sounds like a house good house if you have generations of it" I spoke up making eye contact with Draco.</p><p>"I would hope so! I hope you find yourself in that house as well! You're beautiful but you find yourself in situations that bring out a dark side to that sweet exterior" my father once again was bringing out the best in me. I was embarrassed but kept my smile up for all to see.</p><p>"You were a Slytherin John, you of all people know the burden of getting in bad situations" Narcissa commented making me giggle.</p><p>I had been told many times my giggle was like little bells and they turned to look at me making me fake cough and stop giggling. My ears got red, I had to look away and down to my shoes.</p><p>"That may have been the cutest thing I ever heard" Draco muttered making me turn a shade brighter, my ears were burning and I was starting to get sick of myself and all this blushing! It was getting ridiculous. <em>PULL YOURSELF TOGETHER SUNNI! </em></p><p>"Your mother was a Hufflepuff," my father said to clear the air after a bit of tension. "Yes, and it was strange for a snake to fall in love with a badger." Lucius commented getting a glare from him.</p><p>"She wasn't like any Hufflepuff, was she?" he held a snarky tone. Well... Then... you could say this was a bit of a bruising topic. I watch the two as they glared. Narcissa being the sweetheart she is. She got the two laughing again by changing the topic quickly. '<em>What was the deal with my parents? I knew they were very different but damn...' </em>furrowing my eyebrows before looking back up at Draco. He held his palm face up and motion his middle and index finger to himself. He nodded at the door and I stood up.</p><p>"May I please use the restroom?" I asked.</p><p>"I'll show you!" Draco jumped up and grabbed my hand pulling us out of the room before anyone could speak. We laughed as he yanked me up the stairs. I kicked my shoes off grabbing them from the floor and running with him to another room. He pulled me in and he shut the door quietly, locking it. I looked around and figured this must have been his room. Green and silver banners hung around the black and white room. Quidditch posters hanging on one side and a four-poster bed covered with black drapes sat on the other side. It was a little neater than I would have thought but it looked very welcoming and held a nice feel to it.</p><p>Draco slid his arms around my waist pulling me close to his chest. I let a sigh out. Leaning back against him. This was the first contact I had felt in so long. Draco hooked his finger in my hair pushing it to the side to expose my neck before kissing it. A shiver ran down my spine making me squeal just a little at the contact. He grinned against me before his warm lips were brushed around my neck. I shouldn't do this but I really wanted to. I was starved of human contact and Draco was offering so much at this moment. Taking the courage I know I have, I pushed down the feelings of regret grabbed his arm yanking him around and shoving him unto his bed, and climbing on top, straddling him.</p><p>"Sunni..." He groaned as I tugged his shirt from his pants and sliding my hands under it. Feeling his soft skin beneath my fingertips. He felt toned.</p><p>"We need to be quick" I whispered, beginning to unbutton his shirt and attack his neck in kisses.</p><p>"Okay," He mumbled, reaching behind me, finding the zipper, and pulling it down, sliding my dress to pool around my hips. He stared up at me with lust, before yanking the cups of my bra down. I hissed a little at the cool air, taking in the feeling as his hands grabbed my breasts and kissing them.</p><p>I pushed his shirt open and began undoing his pants, springing him free. I didn't even worry about removing my clothes. Licking my hand I grabbed him and began to massage him. Draco made an animal-like growl at the feel of my touching him. Closing his eyes he tossed his head back and grabbed my hips roughly guiding me up. Pushing my panties to one side I slowly guided down on him making me moan loudly. I had to bite my lip from being any louder.</p><p>"Shhhh" He laughed clamping a hand down on my mouth. I grinned down at him before lifting up and beginning to rock, quickly.</p><p>It wasn't long before I came and I had to bit into his neck to keep from screaming out my release. Draco sucked on my collarbone to contain his, still moving me up and down until he had his own release. Pushing me lightly off he began redoing his buttons, then zipping me back up.</p><p>"I never have done that before..." He spoke up turning a bright shade of red.</p><p>"What sex or a quick screw?" I asked while fixing my hair looking at him through his mirror.</p><p>"Of course I had sex before!" He was slightly offended before he smiled up at me again. "I never had a quick screw as you so mildly put it. Let alone with a girl I just met not even five hours ago" Breaking into a grin I touched his face, leaning down and brushing my lips with his.</p><p>"Neither have I. Though I must say, I wouldn't mind doing it again but we've been gone for a while and I'm sure both of our parents are wondering if we died up here," I whispered against his lips, before standing back up.</p><p>Draco yanked me back down into his lap and grabbed my face roughly before claiming my lips with his, messing my hair up once again. "Let them think. I want to go again" He laughed.</p><p>"Why not" this time not even caring about his shirt.<br/><br/><br/><br/></p><p>"Sunniva your father left already, you two were gone for quite a while...." Lucius was staring at Draco and I when we made an appearance in the study once more. "What were you two doing?" I looked at Draco slightly cursing, he didn't even fix his shirt correctly! It was a new shirt... the buttons done in haste and his hair was still tousled. I'm sure I was looking a little whirlwind myself. Draco had broken my strap. It was being held by a safety pin. Lucius began smirking as he looked back down at his book humming a cocky response. "He said you could stay the night, I'm sure Draco would love for you to continue to keep his bed warm"</p><p>I spluttered a strangled cry and Draco smacked my back making me turn beet red. Lucius glanced back up. "Well go on... continue your little party just please don't be too loud."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter Four- School Supplies</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>September 1st was just around the corner. I was going to Gringotts to get money out of the family vault. When I found out we had one already I was a little startled. I knew we came from England originally but actually getting proof of something only made it that much real for me. Apparently, my mother had made sure to keep a good sum of money here to build up over time from the family businesses that are still owned by my father. I never knew the things that are popping up all a sudden for me. The secrets ran deep, I knew that. I wasn't blind. I just didn't think my father had an Empire of business deals.</p><p>What Business deals those were? I won't ask as the '<em>Don't ask, don't tell</em>' comes into play. My father was not the man for foolish questions that aren't anyone's business but his own. I learned my lesson sticking my nose where it doesn't belong once before and I can still feel that slap in my mind. The sensation tingle imprinted in my nervous system. I really learned my lesson.</p><p>I looked at the plaque on the door of Gringotts and chuckled a little to myself.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Enter stranger, but take head </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Of what awaits the sin of greed </em>
</p><p>
  <em>For those who take, but do not ear, </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Must pay most dearly in their turn. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>So if you seek beneath our floors </em>
</p><p>
  <em>A treasure that was never yours, </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Thief, you have been warned, beware </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Of finding more than treasure there.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>If that wasn't some messed up sneaky motives in a poem then I'm a fairy. I shook my head a little and admired it some more before going in behind my father catching up to him. This place was just as big if not bigger from the outside. The Goblins long pointy noses bent over almost touch their papers. Some of them looked at me watching them, making me cower back just a little. I've read about Goblins and my Parents always programmed into me not to let my guard down around them. They were sneaky and could be deceiving to the eye. <em>'Always be careful Sunniva. They can easily trick the most powerful wizard into their doom'</em> It was kind of hard to believe that at the time but now standing here in front of so many, I'm starting to rethink it. They don't look very friendly.</p><p>"I'm here to withdrawal from my vault" My father spoke with authority, I got closer to him trying to hide myself a little from the beady eyes. I tried not to jump back when one leaned down to stare down at us. My father grabbed my wrist tightly making me wince a little. "Stop!" he gritted quietly to me making me stop and stare down. <em>Great...</em> I pissed him off.</p><p>"And do you have a key?" the goblin rasped down at us drawing out the 'e'</p><p>"Yes, here" and just like that, we were falling a pleasant Goblin who kept saying 'please' and 'Thank you' as if his life depended on it. It was a nice and welcoming change from the hard-glaring ones from the big room.</p><p>I didn't like this cart of a ride. I really didn't. I was starting to feel a little queasy. My hair whipped and I think a bug got in my eye. I don't know. I really just wanted to get to the vault already.</p><p>"Vault six hundred and forty-two" The cart came to a stop so fast I slammed my head into my dad making him grunt and glare at me as we got out. "Sorry" I whispered and looked down at my feet. I really hope he doesn't hit me.</p><p>"Get your bag Sunniva and grab as much as you want," he said as we stepped into the vault. I stopped in my tracks and stared wide-eyed at the amount of gold and jewels that sat in front of me. I looked up at my dad and back down to the gold. He swiped up some gold into his own bag and put a hand on my shoulder when he was done. I thought it was a small sum... this isn't a small sum!</p><p>"You're going away for a while Sunni, you brought the bag your mother made you, didn't you?" I nodded my head at him for pulling the bag into view and opening it up. It was a small cross-body saddle black leather purse with a little tassel. He put it on the ground when I handed it to him and to my amazement began to literally slide gold and jewels into the bag like he was playing in sand.</p><p>"Your mother was better at this than I am Sunni, So I hope you spend wisely on what you need. Don't worry about the plenty left over. You may need it during the school year for Hogsmeade. If you need more, I'll send you some. For now, I think this will do." I smiled tightly at him, closing my expanded charm bag up, and sent a silent 'thank you' to my mother for her idea of a gift for my 13th birthday. She hated carrying many bags around and so she made a bag extendable for me so I too could enjoy carrying one bag with never-ending items. She would always think of everything. I missed her so much.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>* * * *</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>After saying goodbye to my father, He left me in Diagon Ally to do my school shopping on my own. I looked down at my outfit, pursed my lips in thought as I looked at myself through the window next to me. I showing more skin than my father was comfortable about but he gave up asking me to change, I fixed my leather jacket collar and patted my hair down a little before fixing my red lipstick. Adjusting my huge gold hoops, letting out a loud sigh, and went to get my robes first.</p><p>Thankfully the store wasn't very crowded and went to grabbing three work robes, new stockings, a winter robe, and some white button-up shirts. I was browsing the skirts before deciding to get those somewhere else. I need more options than grey.</p><p>I went into an Apothecary store to get some ingredients. I went a little far with my ingredients than I should have but I love potions and My father wasn't here to slap my hands away. I grabbed handfuls of all the ingredients sold except for Acromantula venom, I didn't need that, it was 100 Galleons a pint! I don't think so. Tch as if I would spend that. I did end up spending over 100 Galleons on ingredients alone but at least I would be set for a bit. I wouldn't want to be one of those students using up the school's storage. I got a new making kit, new vials, and a healing book of tonics while I was at it, I don't think I ever saw someone so happy with the amount I spent in there. The Apothecarian invited me to come back very soon. I made her day because she made a lot of money. Of course, she was so happy about having me come back very soon.</p><p>Looking down at my Hogwarts supplies. Flourish and Blotts, that's next. I squeezed through the loads of people coming out and quickly scooted out the way towards the front area. "Ah what can I do for you?" the bookkeeper came up to me when he saw I was slightly frowning down at my list. "I'm starting my fifth year at Hogwarts" I looked at his smiling face. "Ah yes, yes. You won't need that many because you still need some of the books from the years-" I cut him off. I know it was rude but I'm new.</p><p>"I am a transfer student, sir, it's my first year at Hogwarts"</p><p>"Ah well then! I can help you out, wait here young one" I did as instructed and he came back with an arm full. I grinned. I love reading. "You need A history of magic by Bathilda Bagshott, The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection by Quentin Trimble, The Standard Book of Spells Year 5 by Miranda Goshawk, The Essential Defense Against the Dark Arts by Arsenius Jigger, One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi by Phyllida Spore and Magical Drafts and Potions by Arsenius Jigger" I nodded at him and set the books on the counter to ring up. "Will that be all?" he asked me. "No sir, do you mind if I leave these here to look around?" I asked nicely. "Certainly! Certainty!" he smiled at me and went to do something else. I climbed the stairs to browse.</p><p>People were scattered all around the store, laugh, reading, and talking with one another. It was quite a lively shop and it was the best shop in Diagon Ally so far. I couldn't imagine a better store than this one. So many books, so many interesting books. I grabbed a basket and begin my search.</p><p>I was standing by a shelf about Ancient runes when I heard a woman start yelling for someone to "Calm down" I glanced over the side of the balcony to see a group of redheads, two of which were shouting 'trouble' as they pushed a little and laughed. I smiled and turned back to the book in my hand.</p><p>I could feel someone staring at me, I bit my lip and tucked my hair behind my ear, and ignored it that best I could. "I say, George, I've never seen her before" I heard them speak "That's right Freddie, let's introduce ourselves!" I looked up at the brown eyes that were staring at me, which belonged to the two redheads that got yelled at before. I released my bottom lip from my teeth and gave a grin, encouraging them further.</p><p>"Helloooooo-" they came to stop in front of me "Beautiful" the other finished the sentence and I laughed a little covering my mouth with the book and grinning bigger.</p><p>"Hello boys" I looked back at the book and placed it in my basket with the few others I picked up.</p><p>"We never have seen you around before, I'm Fred and this is George" I looked at Fred and noticed he had a little freckle below his right eye, looked at George who didn't. It was very small but I observe everything closely.</p><p>"I'm Sunniva," I said and shook their hands. "I just moved here" they looked into my basket.</p><p>"Are you going to Hogwarts?" George asked.</p><p>"Yes, it's my fifth year" they smiled big and yelled below the balcony.</p><p>"Hey, Ronald! We might have found a classmate for you!" I blushed a little.</p><p>"Who?" I heard back.</p><p>"Will you stop yelling in this store!" a stern woman began before coming up the stairs with more redheads.</p><p>"Mummm" The twins groaned when she smacked their heads.</p><p>"Oh hello!" she said when she noticed me. "I'm Molly Weasley" She held her hand out and I took it.</p><p>"I'm Sunniva"</p><p>"Ron, She's In her fifth year, you might have classes together!" Fred said again. Ron looked me up and down. A floppy brown-haired boy with round glasses looked at me too from beside who I assume is Ron from the red hair.</p><p>"Hi I'm Sunniva! Sunniva Northmann I just moved here from America" I held my hand out to shake theirs.</p><p>"I'm Harry, Harry Potter" I shook Harry's first before Ron's.</p><p>"Well, I hope you love Hogwarts. It's a great school" Molly said.</p><p>"Thank you, Mrs. Weasley, I'm really excited" I replied with my manners.</p><p>"Oh please, it's Molly" she smiled warmly at me and I couldn't help but feel so happy around that round face full of love. "This is Ginny, she's in her third year" A small red-headed girl came out of nowhere with a tall red-haired man. <em>Are they all redheads?</em> "And this is my husband Arthur" He smiled warmly at me and I shook his hand.</p><p>"We have made a new friend I see" He amused.</p><p>"She's new at Hogwarts this year," Fred said. I glanced at him through my eyelashes and shifted to my other foot.</p><p>"That's nice" Authur commented.</p><p>"Well I hope to see you soon, we must be off," Molly said putting an end to the conversation. I took a deep breath and nodded my head saying bye to everyone before buying the books I collected.</p><p>
  <em>Nice people, Very nice and cheeky. </em>
</p><p>I went into the Pet shop to get an Owl. I didn't need one at IIvermorny because I used my friends but I think I need one for my own now. I looked at all the beautiful animals and decided on a Tawny Owl. He was so small and held a beautiful shade of brown. I named him Sam and scratched his head while he hooted in pleasure. Picking up a carriage for Sam and a new one for my cat Onyx.</p><p>When I got back home, Finnly and Daisy were cleaning away when I stepped through the fireplace. I brushed the soot off and smiled at them.</p><p>"Mistress is home! We missed Mistress Sunni!" they yelled together grabbing things from my hands and grinning at me. Their long floppy ears bounced around with their happiness. I loved them so much it hurt honestly.</p><p>"Hi, guys!" I sat the stuff down and pulled them into tight hugs. "could please put all this in my room and please be careful" I cleaned everything except for the gold out of my bag and laid it on the table. I shot a quick wink and wave before rushing outside to find my father.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter Five- World Cup</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Sunniva!!"</p><p>"Sunniva!"</p><p>"Sunniva! Come down here now!"</p><p>I jumped out of bed, looked at the clock. Eight in the morning. What the hell does he want?</p><p>"SUNNIVA!"</p><p>"Coming!" I yelled I took a glance at myself in the mirror. I look awful. My curls were all over the place, frizzy, untamed, and just simply looked as if I stuck a wet finger in a muggle light socket. I didn't even bother throwing on pants under my oversize baggy T-shirt. My fuzzy socks sliding against the marble stone as I trudge my way to the staircase being extra careful not to slip.</p><p>I rounded the corner and stopped dead in my tracks seeing the Malfoy men standing there taking me in, looking bewildered at my present. My father slowly turned around to see what they were staring at and he jumped back at the sight of me.</p><p>"SUNNIVA!" He barked making me flinch. I was already embarrassed at them seeing the state I was in and now I was beginning to fear his anger as he glared harshly at me. I shrunk a little and gulped. My whole face went red and I took a daring glance at the Malfoy's. Draco looked worried and Lucius seemed to be thinking hard his mouth slightly open as if he wanted to say something.</p><p>"How dare you" My father got up in my face, grabbed my shoulders, and shook me hard. I didn't even know what I did! It's not my fault I was sleeping and he didn't let me get ready. He raised his hand to hit smack me but Lucius spoke up.</p><p>"John... She did not realize we were here, We came as a surprise. Do NOT hit her for something she doesn't deserve" His voice was cool and deadly as he spoke to my father. I never took my eyes off my father as he dropped his hand and leaning close to my face.</p><p>"Go. upstairs. put. some. damn. pants. on! Fix. yourself." He was breathing harshly and I shuddered a little. He shoved me back and I staggered against the wall, hesitating. "NOW!" he roared. Jumping I ran as fast as I could, skidding past the staircase and racing back to them and up to my room. My door banged shut behind me and I quickly ran into the bathroom to shower.</p><p>Once finished I quickly applied my makeup, threw on some presentable clothes, and ran downstairs while putting in my earrings. <em>I took too long... I took too long.</em> Our guest waited for 30 minutes on me. He's going to strike me. I know it.</p><p>Trembling I took a deep breath, placing a hand on my chest as if it would soothe me any. My hand was shaking so bad and I covered my mouth and straighten myself up. <em>Breathe Sunni.. Breathe. </em>Removing the fear from my eyes, I placed a smile on my face and walked into the room as if nothing happened.</p><p>"That's better" My father seemed pleasanter but I could tell it was bogus. Lucius might have saved me while here but the moment they leave, he will get me good. It's moments like these that I miss my mother so much. She's not here to keep safe me from his rath. Even if we are getting along in our training sessions but that's the thing. It's only in our training sessions or if we are discussing something he enjoys.</p><p>Draco smiled at me but the concern was still there. He walked up to me and kissed my cheek. With a little nod and a stare too long, I was attempting to send him a message that I was fine. He pulled me close, rubbing my cheek with his thumb. It was kind of a blow finding out I was older but that was okay! I could do with that.</p><p>"Good! I have promising news" Lucius spoke drawing everyone's attention again.</p><p>"Since Sunniva here has become close friends with Draco these past few weeks I wished to invite you to come to see the World Quidditch Cup with us. The minister himself had invited us to share a box with him." I felt Draco's hand grab mine and squeeze tight, I almost winced at the pain.</p><p>"She would be delighted to go! Wouldn't you Sunniva?" That wasn't a matter if I wanted to go or not, I was being made to go. Lucius may have asked but my father is demanding I say yes. Of course, I wanted to go, I've always been curious about Quidditch. I never got to see any sport in action at IIvermorny. My father wanted me to stay in my classrooms and study. He had made sure I did by using a sticking charm on a bracelet that makes me listen to his orders. When my mother found out the true reason why I '<em>loved</em>' my birthday gift so much she did everything she could to get the object off me. It made her weak and I didn't know she had fallen ill prior to removing the bracelet. It drained her even further. Sticking charms are tricky to reverse if reversed other than by the spell caster.</p><p>"I would love to go. Thank you" I squeezed Draco's hand back. I would be getting away from this hell hole for a little while.</p><p>"Good good, do you want to come to stay with us till then?" My father tighten his fists and glared at me. I should probably say no but with the fear, he struck in me just then I plunged at the opportunity to get out of here faster. Consequences be damned.</p><p>"Yes please, Won't that be fun Draco?" I gave him a huge smile and he caught on.</p><p>"It would be! We can really get to discuss more of Hogwarts"</p><p>"You can help me prepare for my studies!" Before I let Draco speak again, I gripped his hand a little more behind my back and swiveled to face my father.</p><p>"Draco can help me prepare for my studies father. I'll learn a lot. I promise" I was struggling so hard not to cry or show an ounce of fear.</p><p>"Sweetie of course you can. Anything for my little girl" Oh, he's going to kill me, he's angry.</p><p> </p><p>When we just arrived at Malfoy manor. Draco held my bag for me while Lucius had his hand on my shoulder, we were about to walk in when Lucius stopped me and instructed Draco to take my stuff to one of the guest rooms. He hesitated, looking between the two of us, shrugging, and did as he was told yelling out for his mother and letting her know he was home.</p><p>"Sunniva" I looked at him, and he pulled me into his office. Well, I'm assuming it is his office. There is a desk in the center with some shelves filled with books and glass encasings showing unusual random articles inside. "I want you to tell me how often your father strikes you the way he tried to in front of my son" I shuffled my feet and looked down. I didn't know what to say. I didn't want anything to happen to my father. I knew he loved me in his own way. That he never would actually inflict me extreme harm.</p><p>"That's the first time it happened" I lied right through my teeth. Lucius narrowed his eyes slightly at me and took a seat behind the desk beckoning me forward to take a seat at the chair in front. I slowly sat down while he sat pondering while watching me fidget.</p><p>"Come now... Don't lie. I invited you into my home not because I want you and Draco to spend time together. I did it to get you somewhere safe" tears brimmed my eye, I started mentally scolding myself for being weak. "There is no need to cry, you're safe here. He can't hurt you here."</p><p>"He does it often" I whispered very faintly but he heard it as if I yelled it... he heard it.</p><p>"Why does he hit you often. Why does he get malicious with you?"</p><p>"My mother isn't here to prevent it anymore. He likes to punish me to be obedient and become a strong Witch. He doesn't like me to waste time."</p><p>"Why do you believe that is?" Tears rolled down my cheeks, I quickly wiped them away, scolding myself.</p><p>"He says someday I will be required and if I don't know how to behave and respond quickly, I would regret the day I was born" Lucius took a deep breath and sighed. He got up, walked around the desk, and leaned on the front to stare down at me. He was giving me a pitiful expression and I hated it. I didn't need pity.</p><p>"Why do you reckon he thinks that?"</p><p>What is this? I'm indebted for the save but stop asking me absurd questions!</p><p>"I don't know sir"</p><p>"You can leave Sunniva, go find Draco. Talk, have fun. I'll see you at dinner" I hastily leaped out of my seat and walked briskly out of the room and straight to Draco's. I didn't even knock. I barged in and hurled myself on his bed. He was sitting at his desk and looked stunned. He let out a sigh taking a seat beside me.</p><p>"I know" was all he had to say.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>* * * *</em>
  </b>
</p><p>It's been four days since I've been staying with the Malfoy's. Lucius had left the house immediately when I left his office the first day I got here and when he came in at dinner time, he was angry and ate in his room away from us. Draco's mother had repeatedly told Draco and I that everything was fine but we both knew better. Wherever he went, something had happened for him to become very sour for three whole days.</p><p>However today we were leaving to go see the world cup. Draco was very excited and wouldn't quit talking about it. He was decked out in a snazzy all-black suit, his hair pushed back perfectly.</p><p>"Okay okay... Get out, let me ready" I begged him as I stood in the room I was staying in only in a pair of small shorts and a tank top. I kicked my ballerina flats off since I had been in the ballroom dancing around just a few minutes before. He had relaxed in there and watch me exercise grumbling that he himself was too lazy to do any of the stuff I was doing. I would laugh with him and even at one point got him up to dance goofily with me for a moment.</p><p>"Draco I need to shower, we're going to be leaving soon. Get out"</p><p>"Fine fine... I'll just go but it's not like I haven't seen it before" He got up from laying down on the bed and slowly scrambled to his feet and out the door.</p><p>"Go" I laughed throwing my head back. He winked at me then jogged out of the room to do Merlin knows what.</p><p>Finally after being dressed in a black pencil skirt, tucked in white turtle neck I grabbed my black hooded peacoat slipping it on. I had done everything perfectly, my curls laid just right, big, soft, and bouncy. I hardly pinned any hair up leaving it down. Slipping my purse around my shoulder I made my way downstairs to get ready to leave, making sure my lipstick wasn't smudged in the hall mirror.</p><p>"My goodness, you look delightful Sunni" I smiled warmly at Narcissa and thanked her. She walked downstairs with me to say goodbye to her boys. "I would come dear, but I have things that need tending too. I do hope you have fun and not to let my boys embarrass you too much."</p><p>"The Minster will think you're a Malfoy at this rate Sunniva" Lucius elbowed Draco making him groan at the hidden words his father was practically shouting at the two of us.</p><p>"You look nice Sunni"</p><p>"Not to bad yourself Draco" he looked smug as he pulled on his jacket agreeing with me.</p><p>"Take my arm, the both of you" We each slipped an arm around Lucius and then the pull at the navel we took off, my innards felted twisted and we landed in the middle of a field.</p><p>"Now you two behave yourselves, Come find me at the Minsters tent before the game starts." He turned on his heel and left. Draco shrugged his shoulders and took off in the opposite direction with me following after him.</p><p>"Hey Draco, Do you mind if I go look around?" I asked when he went towards a group of girls. I really didn't want to stand around and wait for him to flirt.</p><p>"Sure, Do whatever just be at the tent. My father doesn't like waiting." I nodded at him and then took off someplace else. I liked Draco, but not enough to endure watching him do it with other girls. I reckon we flirt and mess around with each other just for the kicks. Also, our parents think more of it which makes it sillier than it should be.</p><p>I was wondering about for at least twenty minutes when I saw a very familiar group of redheads come into my view. I stopped and stared at them to make sure I wasn't mistaken. The twins lifted their hands when they noticed me.</p><p>"Hey look!" one of them shouted, a few heads turned to see where he was pointing at me</p><p>"Hey Sunni!" I took that as an invitation and walked over to them, I stepped around a few people and was brought into a warm hug from each twin. Met only once and already hugging. I hugged back because well it's pleasant.</p><p>"Fancy seeing you here" that's George</p><p>"Wow... speaking of fancy. What are you wearing?" Fred was eyeing me up and down looking delighted.</p><p>I gave a little twirl for the fun in it and laughed with them.</p><p>"Yeah, I would have preferred Jeans and a hoodie for once but I needed to look nice. I came with some family friends who were invited by the Minister of Magic. I didn't want to humiliate them by being so dressed down."</p><p>"Right right" They both had their arms crossed nodding their head. "We understand."</p><p>"Right now, Whose this" The kind older Weasley came over with a few new faces and his daughter Ginny. I glanced behind him where Harry and Ron were with another girl. They looked to be in deep discussion.</p><p>"Dad you remember, this is Sunniva from the bookstore," Ginny answered him</p><p>"Ohhh right you are! How are you doing Sunniva?"</p><p>"I'm good Mr. Weasley. I hope you're doing well"</p><p>"Yes very well certainly. Please call me Arthur" He fixed his bag and moved to the side a little.</p><p>The trumpets sounded for the game to start. We all said our goodbyes, Fred squeezed me tight in another hug and I rushed to the Ministers tent meeting Draco halfway.</p><p>"We both cut it close, let's go" Draco looked a little satisfied with himself, he forgot to fix his hair and rub the lipstick off his mouth.</p><p>"Hey Draco, stop" I grabbed his hand halting him. "You need to be fixed first here." I smoothed his hair back with my fingers a few times. Licking my thumb and I know it's gross but it needs to be done. I ran it across his cheek to get the glitter pink crap off his face. He cringed back when I tried to do it again.</p><p>"Stop moving! You look like a fairy made love to you"</p><p>"That's nasty Sunni!"</p><p>"Quit moving!"</p><p>"Sunniiii stoppp ittt"</p><p>"Draco now you listen here!"</p><p>"Hey!"</p><p>"Ha!" And that's when the Minster and Lucius caught us with me pushing Draco up on a tree, his face almost on my chest as I pinned his face wiping the stuff off. Now it didn't look like that's what I was doing... They coughed and Draco's father looked like he could have died of laughter but tried to look angry.</p><p>"Well, I say! That's inappropriate for the public! You two stop that right now!"</p><p>"Minster if I may?" Lucius got beside him.</p><p>"This is my son and his girlfriend Sunniva."</p><p>Draco and I both had open mouths shocked.</p><p>"They're young, kids these days... you understand" he winked at us. I blushed bright red and Draco was smiling down at the ground cheekily.</p><p>"Well yes, right you are. Well nice to meet your children but don't be doing that in my box. I have an image to preserve."</p><p>"Yes, Minister" Draco and I said together. When they turned around and started walking Draco started giving me kissy faces and I shoved him.</p><p><em>Git</em>.</p><p> </p><p>When we got to the stadium, Fudge promised easy entry but he had to go speak to someone and invited to go ahead. I was lagging a little behind all of them and when I got off the stairs I could see the Weasleys again higher up and I grinned. Fred and George were looking at everything.</p><p>"Blimey Dad how far up are we?" Ron exclaimed looking amazed as he looked down the stairs, he spotted me and waved. I grinned bigger and waved back.</p><p>"Well put it this way if it rains you'll be the first to know" Lucius laughed and Draco smirked beside him.</p><p>I furrowed my eyebrows. Was he being passive-aggressive with the Weasleys? They all were staring down at this point. I peeked around finding three familiar faces shrunken back from the Malfoy men.</p><p><em>Charlotte.... </em>happiness bubbled up inside me and I felt myself wanting to lunge myself at the girl and her brother and sister. I had missed Charlie for so long, we were penpals. Every summer we attended Nairobi summer courses together. She was a few years older but she was one of my best friends.</p><p>"Father and I are in the Minsters box by personal invitation of Cornelius Fudge himself." Draco was walking smugly. I have a feeling they're not very friendly with the Weasley's. I backed up and bit and tried to keep myself hidden. I don't want to be considered arrogant like Draco right now.</p><p>"Don't boast Draco!" Lucius snapped and hit him in the chest with his walking stick. "There's no need with these people" My face got hot with anger. How dare he treat these kind people this way! Draco began smirking at Charlie and looking her up and down and I rolled my eyes. Not a chance in hell. Harry turned away with his friend and Lucius slammed the hook of his walking stick catching Harry's foot.</p><p>"Do enjoy yourself won't you. While you can" Lucius was glaring at Harry and Draco was snickering. I clenched my fists and bit my lip. Lucius lifted up his cane and walked off. The Weasleys were watching Draco and he stuck his tongue out at Harry. Alright, that's it. I walked up quickly and they caught sight of me and I smacked Draco hard upside the head and grabbed his ear dragging him.</p><p>"Ow! Sunni!"</p><p>"Don't Sunni me you twat! Don't be so rude!" I released him and the Weasleys began to snicker.</p><p>"Ohh Malfoy gotten beaten by a girl!" Fred yelled down. Which earned him a smack from his father.</p><p>"Don't edge him on, go on now" he told them shooting his kids up the steps. He looked down at me and mouth a 'thank you' I nodded my head in return. I snuck a glance at Charlie and smiled at her. She grinned at me. I would have to find her later.</p><p>"Come on you. So rude" I grumbled taking his hand and pulling him after his dad.</p><p>"Why did you do that?" He question.</p><p>"Because you were being rude Draco." His father interjected. Draco grumbled and slid down in his seat muttering incoherent words. I rolled my eyes at his behavior. I'm disappointed in the Malfoys.</p><p>After the final match of the World Cup, I told Lucius I was going for a small walk, and he told me to keep my wand on me and be careful. Draco wouldn't speak to me and couldn't get away from me fast enough as soon as we exited the stadium. <em>What a crybaby</em>. I laughed to myself and went to go search for my redhead friends.</p><p>I finally found one of their friendly faces and walked up to them. I was a little embarrassed about the way the Malfoys acted but I had no control over their actions.</p><p>"Mr. Weasley!" I yelled. He looked up at me smiling.</p><p>"It's Arthur, Sunniva please" I grinned at him.</p><p>"Well, it's Sunni for me, Arthur."</p><p>"Very well then. I guess I owe you a 'Thank you' for sticking up for my boys back there."</p><p>"You don't owe me, anything Arthur. All I did was smack the boy. He needed more than that but I didn't want to get carried away. If I had known there was an animosity between your families I would have said something sooner but I was shocked by the way they were talking down on you. There's nothing wrong with your family" he patted my shoulder and I took that as a sweet gesture.</p><p>"Fred and George are going crazy about you, they're in that tent over there. Go enjoy yourself Sunni."</p><p>"Thanks!" I skipped off in the direction of the tent. Getting excited to celebrate with the right people.</p><p>"There's no one like Krum!" I peeked inside to see Ron on the table with the twins circling around him flapping their flags like birds. I stifled a giggle. "He's like a bird in the way he rides the wind. He's more than an athlete... He's in an artist!"</p><p>"I think you're in love Ron!" Ginny grabbed his shirt. The twins grabbed him and started singing with Harry.</p><p>"Viktor I love you! Viktor I do! Whenever we're apart my heart beats only for you!!"</p><p>I went to make my appearance but a boom made me turn around. Arthur ran into the tent. "Stop! Stop it! We got to get out of here now!" I looked back and saw people in masks attacking everyone. I looked back at the Weasleys and caught Fred's eye. He looked at me and I him until his family shoved him past me disappearing in the crowd.</p><p>I grabbed my wand from my waistband and held it in my hand tightly breathing hard as they began to get closer. I yanked my heels off, grabbing them up and running towards the forest. My hair whipped my face as a spell shot past me barely missing me. I screamed and ran faster. I jumped over objects knocked over and dodging more spells. My side was hurting and I was beginning to panic. They were torturing and levitating the several Muggles that were around and not understanding what was happening.</p><p>"Hey, you!" I turned to see a masked figure gaining up on me.</p><p>"<em>Stupify</em>!" I shot him right in the face only to get tackled by another. I screamed and kicked him off me.</p><p>"Cru-"</p><p>"Protego!" I looked to see brown hair boy coming to me and yanking me up and pulling me with him. "Come on!" I ran with him to an even bigger open field.</p><p>"We should hide!" I cried, tears pouring down.</p><p>"No, it's fine. There's a port key! Come on I got you" He pulled me closer and ran faster.</p><p>We were almost there when I felt something hit me and I dropped, feeling my body freeze up. I gasped for air.</p><p>"Run!" I screamed at him. He faltered, looking at me conflicted, and then ran on without me disappearing from my view.</p><p>I was able to watch the sky light up in green with what was known as the Dark Mark. A skull opened its mouth and let a snake slither out be cast into the sky. I felt terrified as I watch it grow bigger and a scream escaped its mouth echoing into the dark night.</p><p>The ice in my body finally caught up to my head and I closed my eyes. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter Six- Hogwarts Express</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Today is the day, I'm leaving for Hogwarts. I was very nervous and anxious about going away. My father came home after work last night and gave me a bag filled with potion items and a few blank journals to fill my creations in. He had been more attentive to making sure I had everything I could ever want or need before leaving for Hogwarts the past few days.</p><p>After the attack and my being stunned at the World Cup, I got sent to Saint Mungo's to get treated and my father was right there when I woke up. He had been so worried, wouldn't let me out of his sight. He argued with Lucius about how he trusted him to keep me safe. However, Lucius replied cooly that he should remember the conversation they had. I never have seen my father so uncomfortable. He wouldn't even look at Lucius any time they came to see me.</p><p>I was grateful for my father's attention and affection in a whole new way. He never actually expressed any interest in me unless we were discussing the Dark arts. We have to be cautious about what we say and do so being in the home is the only safe place for us. Neither of us likes to be indoors.</p><p>While I was at Saint Mungo's I couldn't help smiling at seeing Fred and George Weasley barreling through the doors with their father rushing after them, urging them to keep calm and not to yell. They had told me they came as soon as their father told them about my admission to the magical hospital. I was in awe by their sympathies and a part of me was very cheerful that someone I had just met, could care so much about a stranger.</p><p>"Sunni! I was so sick when I lost sight of you back there. I'm sorry I couldn't help keep you safe" Fred had refused to let go of my hand and had his head laid by it. George had made himself at home at the end of the bed. We chatted for hours until their father told them they really did have to go home. Arthur Weasley was the one who found me. He said he wishes to never find a child lying motionless and barely breathing ever again. He expressed his sorrow a thousand times over that he hadn't made sure to keep an eye out for me when the raiding began. I understood he was worried about his own children, I held no bitterness but he nevertheless wouldn't let it go.</p><p>My father had demanded I get no more visitors for the remainder of my stay when he talked to the Malfoy's about the Weasley family. They had succeeded in turning my father against them without ever having met them. In a way I suppose it was for the best since my father is an absolute prick most of the time and the Weasley's were warm and loving, always caring about others even when they didn't have to.</p><p>The smile lingered on my face, even after getting home. Nothing stopped my mood at the company I shared with the twins. A week later and I still couldn't be sour even today, as I would be seeing them. I couldn't help but be more enthusiastic about seeing them again.</p><p>Calling Daisy and Finnly to get my luggage downstairs while I finished getting ready. I stared at myself for a while in the body mirror. I had obsessed over my looks for years, always trying to look my best. Porcelain clear white skin, I had a slight shine due to my body shimmer lotion I take care to put on every day. I hate the pasty skin. It's something I got from my father. My bright green eyes shone like Emeralds back at me. Long lush eyelashes, full and fanned. It was a lot of work getting them to lay the way they do. Looking at my small button nose with a perfect angle and bridge, down to my full plump lips. Rosy cheeks, high cheekbones, and perfectly arched eyebrows that I again worked hard to keep maintain. I did a lot of work without the help of magic and I sympathize with muggles girl who couldn't use magic at all. It was only the summer that I had to endure being like a muggle in getting ready. Muggles had to struggle their whole lives, always needing to be careful, plan stuff out to have time, and whatnot. Made me want to just start jinxing every store to help everyone out.</p><p>I applied the rest of my subtle makeup and my signature red lips stick. My brown curls laid in long perfect locks. I got up extra earlier to make sure every curl was perfect and smooth.</p><p>I slipped into my black thigh highs Jumping into a leather pencil skirt literally as I tried to squeeze my thighs in and tucking in my button white shirt leaving a few buttons open. Slipping my purse around my shoulder before stepping into my black pumps. I looked like an intern honestly, I smiled brightly at myself grabbing my cloak and backpack with a few items. I would do my best to stay busy on the train.</p><p>"Come on Sunniva! The Malfoys are here!" My father yelled for me from downstairs. I brushed the hair from my face, running down to say goodbye to him. Last night my father had told me he couldn't take me himself and Lucius was quick to offer me a ride to the station. He and my father have been shoving me and Draco together at every chance they got since dinner. I didn't mind but come on, we both like our personal space even if Draco was occasionally pulling me in hidden. Parts of the house to have his way with me. The boy has no lack of confidence in that department.</p><p>"Hello Lucius, Narcissa, Darco" I nodded at all of them. Daisy had got all my luggage in with Draco's and came back to me to say goodbye. My father had sent a message to Hogwarts where Finlly and Daisy will be working for the school year. He had no use for them here. They were my house elves anyway. My father's house-elf Raphy was kept away, He never associated with me on father's orders. I always like Raphy... He was nice whenever we did cross paths.</p><p>"We will wait for you in the muggle contraption, say your goodbyes" they walked out and my father patted my shoulder. "Here, I got you a gift" he pulled a small box out of his pocket. I opened it up and saw a beautiful black onyx ring surrounded by little diamonds. "Father..." I plucked it out of the box and put it on my right middle finger. "It's enchanted. It will help keep you focused on your studies. It belonged to your mother" I glanced up at him and pulled him into a hug. He hugged back, patted my cheek. I know I should be worried about the possibility of this ring being jinx like the bracelet but he had been nicer as of late. I took a longer look at him, he seemed okay but I couldn't help but feel something was worrying him. With one last glance at his face, I closed the door behind me.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>* * * *</em>
  </b>
</p><p>"Thank you, guys, so much for bringing me" we had just got to the station. Draco had already run through the wall. It was hard to let go of what the Malfoy men did at the World cup but I decided I couldn't judge them for only seeing one thing they did wrong. Maybe they had reasons, maybe they didn't. They were kind to me though and I shouldn't dismiss their kindness so easily.</p><p>"It's no problem sweetheart," Narcissa said. I went through the wall and pulled my cart up next to Draco. He looked a bit smug as he stood there. I guess his money has gone to his head a bit. The other students weren't dressed as near as expensive as Draco was, at the moment. His parents came out behind me to stand with us. I looked at the Hogwarts express and grinned. Paper birds flew around. Children chasing little magic tricks done by the older kids. Everything looks so welcoming and exciting. "We got you a gift, Sunni." Narcissa handed me a box with white gold hoop earrings. I was shocked and stuttered a little in my thanks. They didn't have to get me anything. I wasn't expecting it.</p><p>"You didn't have too" my voice trailing off.</p><p>"Nonsense, we must. Draco said these were your favorite" I grinned at Draco who scratched his neck and smiled at me. Did he pay attention to my jewelry? I didn't realize how much Draco really took notice of me. Other than our little fun moments. I never told him what my favorite was of anything other than a counterspell. Looking back at Lucius I thanked him again. I quickly put them in completing my outfit further.</p><p>"You look lovely," Narcissa commented. I couldn't help but smile around the Malfoy's, they have been so kind to me even if they were a bit ugly hearted to the less unfortunate. Not that the Weasleys were unfortunate. They were rich in love. That's the best possible way, family is everything.</p><p>The train horn blared and we gave our items to the conductor waving bye to his parents and going into finding a compartment. Well, at least I thought we were.</p><p>"I'll find you later okay Sunni" I nodded at Draco, I guess he needs to go greet some friends. I walked down the aisle walking past a familiar redhead and a boy wearing round spectacles. They had the bushy hair girl with them again talking rapidly with each other. Walking further down, I found the two twins.</p><p>"Hey, guys!" I greeted them and Fred grinned hugely at me.</p><p>"Sunni," they both said enthusiastically. Bringing a grin to my face. They had a dark-skinned boy with them who looked confused at my presence.</p><p>"Do you mind if I sit with you?" I asked a little shyly.</p><p>"Sure!" They both answered at the same time bringing a small giggle from my lips. They began smiling even broader than before.</p><p>"Sunni this is Lee Jordan" George introduced us and I shook his hand.</p><p>"You excited for Hogwarts?" George was looking curiously at me for an answer.</p><p>"Umm. Yeah, Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy helped me calm down and ex-" Lee interrupted me shouting.</p><p>"You know the Malfoys?!" I looked to the twins who held the same expression of disgust and shock. I mean I do understand... I witness their encounter sadly.</p><p>"Yeah, they're family friends," I mumbled feeling a bit uncomfortable. I pulled at my waistband a little trying to look anywhere than at them for the moment. I still felt bad.</p><p>"That's funny" Lee scoffed. "You seem too nice to be associated with that lot. Gits the lot of em" my mouth popped open slightly and I found I was lost for words. Here I am trying to be nice and they're insulting them. I understand but still, just because you don't like them doesn't mean you should bad mouth them.</p><p>"Well um... Okay." I muttered. Lee was continuing on about the family who has been nothing but kind to me and I was starting to get a bit pissed off. Fred and George stayed quiet and try a few times tapping Lee to stop but he didn't. At this point, we had already been on the tracks for 30 minutes. I got up and grabbed my bag. I had enough, I wasn't into gossip unless it was good gossip about something that happens rather than being someone.</p><p>"Your momma should be ashamed of herself," I said looking him in the eyes not releasing his gaze. "What..." He looked confused. "Did she really teach you to skirt the golden rule?" I put my hand on my hip, looking at my French tip nails. "Disrespectful" I opened the doors glancing back a sad-looking pair of twins and a confused boy. I wave at the redheads and went to go look for Draco. He was my only friend I had made so far and I would much rather sit with him since he makes me feel comfortable in my surroundings, He picked up that I liked silence, from all the time we spent together the past few weeks.</p><p>I know I should have been nicer considering I know the troubles between the two families, I still didn't like listening to it. I have to show boundaries somewhere between the lines. I won't listen to the negativity. I just won't.</p><p>I found a bunch of people dressed in Slytherin colors; I began to check all the cabins looking for my blonde friend. I assume he was here. This was his house. It didn't take a genius to notice that the houses of Hogwarts liked to group themselves into their houses and that would be the end of it to an outsider.</p><p>"Hey Sunni, over here!" I turned around to the sound of his voice and sighed and walked to him. He opened the door further and let me in.</p><p>"Hey" he put his arm around my shoulder taking my backpack from me and pushing a boy over more to the side to let me sit down next to him.</p><p>"You didn't find anyone to sit with?" He asked. I looked down and back into his eyes.</p><p>"Don't ask, I'm kind of pissed at the moment," I muttered before plastering a fake smile to my lips and looking at his friends.</p><p>"Fair enough" Draco leaned back bringing me with him. His arm put around my shoulder, I felt like I was being claimed a little but I didn't want to seem like I'm being a prude by pushing his arm off.</p><p><em>As if you're not enjoying his little touch... Shh brain hush. You like his touches alright. </em><em>SHHH</em><em> STOP IT</em>. My face lightly heated up as I cleared my mind from its straying thoughts.</p><p>"This is Crabbe and Goyle." He pointed at the chubby boys then pointed to the black boy next to himself "that's Blaise" I said hi and shook all their hands before getting settled into my seat.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>* * * *</strong>
</p><p>Another hour passed and by this point, Blaise had switched me seats so I could lean against the window and read one of my books. My feet were up in Draco's lap as he slept and every now and then Blaise and I would talk about something. Crabbe and Goyle ran off for the sweet trolley. I had a small bag of Apple crisps in my lap, munching on them.</p><p>
  <em>When will we be arriving?</em>
</p><p>I took a deep breath and stared down at the ring on my finger. I wish my mother could see me now. I think she would be happy knowing I am going to Hogwarts. Maybe I'll get into Hufflepuff, who knows?</p><p>"Hey Sunni, I'm going to go change into my robes. We'll be arriving soon" And with that Blaise got up and left. I pulled Draco closer so he wouldn't hurt his neck. Positioning his head on my shoulder, I put my feet down and slipped them back into my heels. Draco's soft snores filling the cabin.</p><p>I closed my eyes just for a little while.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter Seven- House Sorting</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Draco was actually poking my cheek... He wouldn't stop until I opened my eyes and looked him in the face. He was smirking and I wanted to punch him in the nose. I would have to if it weren't for Blaise smacking the back of his head.</p><p>"Dude, She's awake. Don't piss girls off right when they wake, you git" Draco looked at Blaise with narrowed eyes before crossing his arms and getting out of the seat. I noticed we were stopped and everyone was piling out of the carts unto the pavement of the train station.</p><p>"We're here Sunni. Come on, get up" Draco grabbed my hands and hauled me out of the seat before I could get the chance to yank them back. I smacked at his hands the minute he released me.</p><p>"I can get up myself you know but thank you"</p><p>Getting off the train was like trying to haul cows and getting a stampede. I wasn't okay with this many people all at once so I quietly slipped in the back and let everyone go first. I lost Draco but I didn't mind. He was too distracting anyway. I would like to enjoy the view of Hogwarts for the first time on my own. Without his little touches.</p><p>I climbed into one of the carriages, Fred and George got in with me with a trailing Lee. I choose to not say anything. George tapped my shoulder. I did feel a little bit like a creep for noticing the differences between the two boys already. "We apologize for offending you Sunni" He spoke softly. The thing was I wasn't even mad at the twins. I felt guilt rid up inside me and I frowned. They didn't do anything wrong. It was just Lee's doing of being a prick. I shouldn't have run off the way I did. My anger can get the best of me and it's not a pretty sight, also takes a good view of me away when it shows. I have lost too much already and losing someone over something petty and getting upset about it shouldn't also be on that list. I try my best to always stay calm, cool, and collected and I succeed for a good part of it.</p><p>"You don't need to apologize, George, just Lee" Lee huffed and looked away from me when I stared up at him. He sure does a lot of huffing and puffing. "But I'm not the one who you should be apologizing to Lee. You didn't offend me. Oh no, you disrespected someone else's family, Not to mention when they can't even defend themselves." Fred patted Lee's shoulder as Lee just grumbled to himself. What a grown-up you must be Lee. I felt the carriage take off but it wasn't being pulled by magic but by a Thestral. I jumped in surprise and beamed at it, turning around to pet his body forgetting all about being even the slightest of upset.</p><p>"WHY! You're just the cutest and creepiest creature if I ever did see!" I exclaimed. The twins and Lee peeked around at me like I was starting to lose my mind a little. I guess having some girl you just met start petting air and talking to it would freak anyone out. "You don't see it?" I asked slowly.</p><p>"See what Sunni?" Fred asked curiously. He leaned over to see what I was doing and raised an eyebrow at me.</p><p>"The Thestral?" they shook their heads and I remembered only those who have seen death could see a Thestral, I had watched my mother die right before my eyes, I had felt the breath leave her lungs for the last time. I stood by and watched it all happen down to her death from the moment she got sick. I glanced at the boys, how lucky it must be not to lose someone you love so much. To get to keep that person by your side. "You never have seen someone die then" it wasn't a question but rather a statement.</p><p>"What was that?" Lee seemed to be over the grumbling.</p><p>"You can only see Thestrals when you have watch someone die" I explained.</p><p>"Who did you see die?" George looked very sad as did the other boys. Glancing down at my hands, I pushed the tears away.</p><p>"My mother" <br/><br/></p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>* * * *</em>
  </b>
</p><p>Hogwarts finally came into view and I began to smile again, I got a bit un-ladylike as I put my knees in the seat and peered over the edge holding on tight. HOGWARTS! The place was huge! Like a dream and so beautiful! I felted giddy and bounced a little in my seat staring in amusement at the castle. IIvermorny wasn't a castle but rather just a plain-looking school. Magically made bigger as you got inside. Hogwarts was very huge from the outside and just fantastic.</p><p>"How do Muggles react when they see Hogwarts?" I asked curiously never taking my eyes off the place.</p><p>"Hogwarts has a spell to make it look like ruins to Muggles"</p><p>"Oh," I never took the genuine smile from my face. The magic in the air radiated through my body, pulsing in my veins. I couldn't wait to pull out my new wand and do some magic and I did the moment we got onto Hogwarts grounds.</p><p>Pulling out my wand from my waistband, I looked to the boys and back to my wand. "<em>AVIS</em>!" I shouted, as the tip of my wand formed a bird in the air. A sounding boom erupted through the air, many students looked back at us as bright blue birds shot out of my wand, circling around me as I laughed. Their little tweets like music to my ears. They zoomed away and into the sky. The twins roared in laughter with Lee as we climbed out of the carriage.</p><p>A rather stern looking woman stared down at me from the stairs. I gulped and looked back at her sheepishly. <em>I guess we weren't allowed to do magic just yet?</em></p><p>"Firs'-years! Firs'-years over here! Follow me" A hairy, tall semi giant was leading a group of small children into the castle in front of us. The Stern Woman never took her eyes off me as I got closer. I stumbled a little, thankfully Fred had caught me. He slung his arm around me and grinned goofily.</p><p>"Miss Northmann, I presume" The stern lady had stopped us from moving further. I nodded at her in acknowledgment. The twins went to take off but she stopped Fred. "one of you, Mr. Weasley's please wait a moment." She turned her gaze back over to me. "I am Professor McGonagall. Welcome to Hogwarts" I smiled up at her</p><p>"Thank you, Ma'am"</p><p>"You need to be sorted into a house, as tradition First years will be first then I will call you to come to be sorted. We normally don't have students transfer so you'll forgive me for the un-orderliness of these circumstances. Had you had someone bring you like the three other new students before the start of term, embarrassment could have been saved" I opened my mouth to speak but she continued on "Not to worry! That was our part, Professor Flitwick had overlooked your file it is reasonable."</p><p>"It's fine, Professor. Thank you for accepting me" She smiled at me, losing the sternness.</p><p>"Mr. Weasley since you are here, take Miss Northmann to your house table, let's not embarrass the girl by standing with the children" Fred saluted her. He took my hand and began to drag me into the dining hall. I struggled a bit to keep up with his long strides.</p><p>Before we could even get far, I watch a little man with black hair, not white or transparent with wicked slanted, orange eyes, dressed in loud colored clothes, a bell hat with an orange bow tie came flying down from the ceiling releasing huge amounts of water on the first years and Professor McGonagall. I stifled a laugh as she became furious with the man who was called Peeves for causing trouble in the Entrance Hall. She dashed after him to deal with what I assumed was a poltergeist, skidding on the wet floor and grabbing hold of the bushy-haired girl that I saw was with Ron and Harry to stop herself from falling over. She shouted at Peeves, and was ordering him to come down immediately, he kept shaking his butt at her and blowing raspberries. Before I could even continue watching, Fred began to drag me again into the Dining hall.</p><p>"Move over! Move over! Let the pretty girl sit" He exclaimed. He pushed Ron over causing him to glare until he noticed I was the 'Pretty Girl'</p><p>"Hi Sunni!" he exclaimed.</p><p>"Hi, Ron! Hiya Harry!" Harry beamed at us. I sat down between Fred and George. They were goofing off and I took a moment to study the bushy hair girl in front of me. She was soaked and was pouting as she stumped her way over and sat down. I pulled my wand out and waved it at her before she could do it herself. A jet of Hot air hit her, drying up her clothes.</p><p>"Thanks! I'm Hermione, Hermione Granger" she put her hand across the table for me to shake. She smiled brightly at me.</p><p>"Sunniva, Sunniva Northmann" I shook it firmly and relaxed a bit.</p><p>"I've seen you before! You were at the world cup!" she stated.</p><p>"Yes, I just moved here. I'm a transfer student from IIvermorny"</p><p>"You're kidding! From America?" She grinned and I felt a warmth come from her. I couldn't help but fall into a simple conversation telling her of my time in IIvermorny, in return, she told me about the trouble and fun she has had at Hogwarts the past three years with Harry and Ron who turned out to be her best friends. She was fond of them and was quick to exclaim it. Harry and Ron had joined in the conversation as well.</p><p>"Sunni!" Glancing over my shoulder my little redheaded friend came barreling down with her siblings in tow. "Merlin's beard! My baby!" She screamed drawing attention to her. I was lifted out of my seat as she gathered me into a rather tight hug and Matilda making her dive to get into the fun. "I've missed you! Why haven't you wrote me back? Oh never mind! Look at you! Oh so big! I-"</p><p>"Shut up Charlie... well Lottie. Can't call you Charlie anymore can we?" Matilda shook her head. "Anyways, be quiet you're so loud"</p><p>"Why you little-"</p><p>"Heyyyy" I sang pulling them both back into a hug and peering over their shoulders. "Are you going to hug me Oscar or are you just going to stare?"</p><p>"Of course I'm going to hug you!" He shoved his sisters and jumped up making me fall back down on the bench grunting.</p><p>"You aren't little anymore... get off" I laughed. He slowly got off smiling sheepishly at me.</p><p>"I can't help it. You're like the big sister I never had?"</p><p>"Ah excuse me!!" Matilda waved her hands at him then pointed her to herself. "Are we neighbors because I was pretty positive that we are your big sisters"</p><p>"You are but Sunni is so much cooler." He tucked tailed and ran down the aisle with Matilda chasing after him. I looked up at Charlotte.</p><p>"It's gotten worse but you know how they can be" She shrugged then to the twins. "Am I allowed to sit here? Freddie? Georgina?"</p><p>"Georgina?" George stood up "Now wait just a minute Miss lotta butt"</p><p>"that's rude Georgina... Lottie is not Miss lotta butt but miss hottie"</p><p>"You two make me sick" Ginny smacked them both as she walked down the aisle. I looked between the twins then back to the other three. They just shrugged before falling into their own conversations of whispering.</p><p>I felt eyes watching me, I turned my head looking around until I spotted a particularly pale, swallow, brooding man with dark eyes watching me intensely. I stared back at him until he looked away. I frowned slightly. "Hermione?" I interrupted her.</p><p>"Yes?"</p><p>"Who is that man up there?" I nodded at the man. She looked and scowled.</p><p>"That's Professor Snape. The Potions Master. He's a rude man" I looked at her in surprise. The others agreed with her.</p><p>"I met him when I came to retake my Owls. He apparently had as much as a distaste for me as he did my parents." Charlotte spoke up before looking back down at her Magical creatures of the lagoon book.</p><p>"He's head of Slytherin and he's very rude to everyone. Likes to bully all the students especially Harry. Seems to have it out for Harry" Ron said.</p><p>I won't voice my opinion but the teacher was as handsome as hell. His nose was rather large but everyone has a fault somewhere on their body or in the personality. I'm not even going to judge him over his looks. He's still handsome to me.</p><p>The doors to the Great hall opened again pulling me out of my thoughts and the first years began piling in behind Professor McGonagall. They looked around frantically just like I did the moment I came through the doors. They were just as fascinated as me, seeing Hogwarts for the first time was truly rememberable. I don't think I have ever been so fascinated with a place as much as I have tonight.</p><p>"Welcome! Welcome to another year at Hogwarts of Witchcraft and Wizardry!" everyone got silent at the sound of the man dressed in blue robes, long white hair with a pointed hat and a long beard tied neatly. He had a very friendly face. Very kind-looking, he must be Headmaster Dumbledore.</p><p>Everyone had taken a seat except of course the first years. Professor McGonagall had pulled a three-legged stool up on the platform and there sat a rather funny looking dirty hat. I leaned forward and stared at it curiously and it began singing!</p><p>I felt my grin become so wide as I stared in amazement. "I love how every year the song is different" Commented Hermione. I never took my eyes off the hat.</p><p>"When I call your name, please come up and sit on this stool to be sorted!" Professor McGonagall began to call out names while I watch.</p><p>After a while of calling names, the last first year went up to the stool to sit and my nerves began to kick in. My heart was racing as the hat yelled out "HUFFLEPUFF!"</p><p>"Now, we have a new student starting her Fifth year here at Hogwarts, we must sort her" Professor McGonagall was about to call me and my eyes found Draco's He was frowning but when he noticed me looking, he began to smile.</p><p>"Northmann! Sunniva Northmann!" I stood getting a few pats from the twins. Harry and his friends were giving me smiles. I straighten my skirt, pulled my shoulders back, and began to walk up to the front. It was very quiet and my heels clank against the stones sounding through the room. I slowly sat down, crossing my legs and keeping my back pin-straight as the hat was placed on my head. Immediately a voice rang in my ears.</p><p>"NORTHMANN! A Northmann.... hmmm I should have known... How unfortunate" I furrowed my eyebrows.</p><p>"Excuse me!" I gasped.</p><p>The students around laughed; heat rose to my cheeks. "Yes... yes... You don't have to shout. I can hear your thoughts" I frowned.</p><p>"Well you don't have to rude" I muttered this time in my head.</p><p>"I can't be rude! I'm a hat!" responding smugly at me I almost wanted to take it off but I needed to be sorted.</p><p>"Yes, let's see... Yes, you are Hufflepuff worthy... but no-no. Gryffindor?? No, you are brave, kind yes. You would do well there but that's not all. I sense something dark in you... yes. Cunning you are, yes. YES!"</p><p>"Will you just get on with it, I'm not getting any younger here" I snapped I forgot to say it in my head again and this time there was a bigger wave of laughter.</p><p>"Rude girl...."</p><p>"Well, I wouldn't be rude if you would just sort me" I snapped again. At this point, I have already spoken out so who cares if I did again.</p><p>"I know what just to do with you..." It trailed off. "SLYTHERIN!!" The Hat shouted louder for all to hear, Professor McGonagall plucked the hat off quick and looked down at me as the Slytherin table erupted in cheers. I beamed at her, looked at the redheads who looked baffled. I felt the Professors gaze again and looked at Snape, kept the smile on my face, as the other teachers at the table clapped slowly from around him. I made my way down the steps and walked to the Slytherin table to Draco who scooted over to let me sit by him. He was beaming and threw his arm around me.</p><p>"BRILLIANT!" <br/><br/><br/></p><p>
  <span class="u">
    <em>
      <b>Severus P.O.V</b>
    </em>
  </span>
</p><p>This year was going to be an absolute nightmare. The Triwizard Tournament, foolish wand-waving dunderheads. They all already have the mindset of jumping excited ignorant baboons. Not paying attention, playing pranks, and measuring their wands like the hormonal teens they are.</p><p>Another year I was denied the position of Defence Against the Dark Art Teacher. I wasn't pleased with Albus as every year he keeps denying me the job. I thought I have proven myself, time and time again even with Potter and his wood headed futile friends. He was proven to be a trouble maker just like his imbecile father.</p><p><em>Potter</em>...</p><p>I watch the boy come in laughing along with the disappointment of a Weasley boy. His other siblings besides the prankster's Weasley twins have been very good pupils in their years at Hogwarts. I was greatly disappointed that he doesn't even try to be even the slightest proficient at the use of magic. Looking away from them I scanned the room keeping an eye out for the two exasperating twins. They were sure to pull a prank at any moment. The room was beginning to get to crowded one Weasley twin had made an appearance without the other and took a sit by the 'golden trio' as the staff have put it due to their reckless behavior and need to find trouble but always solving the mysteries they shouldn't. I closed my eyes annoyed already, the other twin is missing surely setting a trap for an unsuspecting victim.</p><p>"Move over! Move over! Let the pretty girl sit!" snapping my eyes open I zoomed my focus back to the Gryffindor at the sound of the other twin. He shoved his little brother over. Now, who is that? Another trouble maker? I had enough of the Weasley kids. I don't need more.</p><p>"Hi Sunni!"</p><p>"Hi, Ron! Hiya Harry!" Harry beamed at the girl and I was ready to throw myself over the Astronomy Tower. I can NOT take watching over yet another student who wants to throw themselves in dark waters, chase after werewolves, fight trolls or go looking for hidden chambers of the castle. I will NOT do it. Harry and his friends already make me want to tie them down to one place for eternity. Insubordinate fools.</p><p>She sat down and I was able to get a good look at her, she reminded me of an old friend, an old friend of Lilly Evans. She looked just like Melissa Taylor, one of the girls who never left Lilly's side. I felt a small pang of guilt when I thought of Melissa. She had run off and gotten married to an old friend of mine only to be forced into a situation he kept hidden from her without her knowledge. She had come to me once and Ignored her pleas. I was sworn to secrecy. I couldn't give her the information she wanted and then she gave birth to a sickly child.</p><p>"Sunniva, Sunniva Northmann" she shook the Granger girls' hand. I sat up further and leaned in focusing better on the conversation.</p><p>"Yes, I just moved here. I'm a transfer student from IIvermorny"</p><p>"You're kidding! From America?"</p><p>As I watched the two young girls converse I grew angry with Albus... Albus, you knew my association with the Northmann's, and never said anything. Now they're back? I'll have to relive my pain further of seeing this girl. She looks like her mother and now if Potter's eyes weren't enough of a reminder he has befriended his mother's best friend's daughter.</p><p>"Sunni!" oh that's just marvelous. Of course, they would know each other.</p><p>Corbin children friends with Potter and now her. Fate must really hate me. Always working against me, never letting me be in peace. Those Corbin children are so much like their mother. wild and completely idiotic.</p><p>The girl turned her head scanning the room and found my eyes, they were bright green and curious. She truly was Melissa's daughter. John had lied. Did he dare come back after all this time? The fool he was. I looked away not being able to look at those beautiful emeralds any longer.</p><p>"That's Professor Snape. The Potions Master. He's a rude man, don't let him bully you" I wouldn't dare look back, the pain swelled inside me once more. I gripped the table hard and gritted my teeth. I was angry, no furious with Albus.</p><p>The doors to the Great hall opened and the first years began piling in behind Minerva. They looked around frantically like intoxicated mice high on a sunshine yellow potion.</p><p><em>First years</em>...</p><p>"Welcome! Welcome to another year at Hogwarts of Witchcraft and Wizardry!" everyone got silent at the sound of Albus, dressed in his usual blue robes, with his ridiculous pointed hat and a long beard tied up neatly. He was giving the new students quite the first impression.</p><p>Everyone had taken a seat except for the first years. Minerva had pulled a three-legged stool up on the platform right in-front of Albus and sat the sorting hat down. Here we go, it's going to sing yet another song. The new year is finally here. Maybe I'll get lucky and have some actual good Slytherins to teach.</p><p>"When I call your name, please come up and sit on this stool to be sorted!" I made sure to pay a little more attention to the ones sorted in Slytherin.</p><p>After a while of calling names, getting a few new faces in my house the last first year went up to the stool to sit.</p><p>"HUFFLEPUFF!"</p><p>I looked back at the young girl waiting to hear what house she would be sorted in. Surely she would take after her mother and be sorted in Hufflepuff she held a kind face and kind eyes. Already befriended half the Gryffindor house. Weasleys make up the majority of them.</p><p>"Now, we have a new student starting her Fourth year here at Hogwarts, we must sort her" after a small moment, Minerva called her name.</p><p>"Northmann! Sunniva Northmann!" she stood up getting a few pats from the twins. Harry and his friends were giving her smiles. I watched closely as she straightens her skirt, pulled her shoulders back, and began to walk up to the front. She looked a little nervous but I understood the nervousness of not wanting to disappoint your friends. I had disappointed the only true friend I had and in the end, I had gotten her murdered.</p><p>It was very quiet and her heels clank against the stones sounding throughout the room. She even dressed like Melissa, always needing to be fashionable even as she once would claim whenever I had asked why she insisted on wearing uncomfortable shoes every day, "<em>Severus, I need to keep a proper image. How else will I show I'm a lady who means business</em>?" Her skirt went up a little as she walked up the steps and her lacey stockings were shown. The idiotic boys were smirking at her when I looked around for a split second. She went red in the face and smiled nonetheless. Slowly sitting down, crossing her legs with poise and keeping her back pin-straight as the hat was placed on her head. She wasn't like the other students so far. I had never seen in all my years at Hogwarts teaching a student be so graceful.</p><p>She furrowed her eyebrows, most likely being shocked that the annoying hat speaks.</p><p>"Excuse me!" she gasped. The students around laughed; heat rose to her cheeks once more. I myself had even cracked a small smile at her outburst. The hat was good at offending the wearers. It had offended me quite a bit when I wore it for the first time. She was losing her smile slowly and began to fidget in her seat. It was taking a long time. My eye caught Albus's and he nodded at me curiously. He looked deep in thought as he stared back at the girl with me. Minerva had even begun to tap her foot a little impatiently.</p><p>"Will you just get on with it, I'm not getting any younger here" she snapped again and the whole great hall erupted in laughter, I closed my eyes to keep the smile from my face before looking again. "Well, I wouldn't be rude if you would just sort me" her voice had shown her true emotions. She was angry with the hat.</p><p>"SLYTHERIN!!" The Hat shouted. Minerva plucked the hat off quickly and looked down at her as the Slytherin table erupted in cheers. I remained calm. That was a surprise to me for her sorted at my house. She honestly didn't seem like the type.</p><p>She beamed at Minerva, looked at the redheads who looked like someone had taken their magic. She looked right at me, her beautiful smile that I haven't seen in so long, it took everything in me to keep the emotion off my face. The teachers at the table with me clapped slowly. I kept mine gripped on the chair.</p><p>Pulling her shoulders back and her chin went up just a little higher, I let the small smile form on my face. She was cocky. John had shown right through her, perhaps she's not entirely like her mother after all.</p><p>Making way down the steps and walked over to the Slytherin table right next to Draco who scooted over to let her sit by him. He was beaming proudly and threw his arm around her. I wasn't aware that he had made friends with the young Northmann, or even knew her at all. Lucius would be hearing from me very soon with questions that will be answered. He had hidden John's return from me. But for how long?</p><p>"BRILLIANT!" Draco was looking rather too smug about her sortment</p><p>Sunniva... Northmann. Welcome to Hogwarts indeed.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter Eight- Friendemenies</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The man in the delicate blue robes and half-moon spectacles smiled at all the students brightly taking in all the faces. He looked at me for just a moment, I stared back before moving my eyes down to the table. "Welcome welcome! To another year at Hogwarts and welcome to our new students. We hope you find yourselves at home at our school. Serious news I must share is I regret to say will not be having the Quidditch Cup this year"</p><p>The entire room exploded in sounds of dissatisfaction, "Settle down. Settle down. As I was saying, not only will be Hogwarts be home to you but to some very special guests as well" He stopped talking when a strange old man came hobbling down doing knee highs in a run and stop to whisper to Dumbledore. I tried not to laugh with the few students who snickered around me at the man. Dumbledore looked a bit annoyed and the old man went running back down the aisle. "So we are to have the honor of hosting a very exciting event over the coming months, an event that has not been held for over a century. It is my very great pleasure to inform you that the Triwizard Tournament will be taking place at Hogwarts this year."</p><p>The doors once again slammed open, and a mysterious man with a bizarre appearance appeared through the doorway, hobbling down, his wooden prosthetic leg scraping the floor as he dragged it. A magical eye rotating all around, looking at everything and everyone quickly.</p><p>"Ah yes... This Professor Allister Mad-Eye Moody, our new Defense against the Dark Arts teacher"</p><p>"What rubbish! Father says he's a crazy old fool" Draco shouted rather loudly. I elbowed him making him grunt.</p><p>"The Tournament calls for a single champion from each of the three largest wizarding schools in Europe to compete in a series of three trials for the prize of one thousand Galleons. Though it wasn't played in the past due to the vast number of student deaths, However, both Crouch of the Department of International Co-operation and Bagman of the Department of Games and Sports at the British Ministry of Magic has decided to reinstate the tournament under the condition that new safety rules are used, including that no student under the age of seventeen will submit their name for consideration."</p><p>"RUBBISH!!" The twins yelled loudly and I cracked a smile at their behavior. "THAT'S RUBBISH!" they cried out louder. After a booming "quiet" everyone settled back down again. <em>They sure do know how to get the students going.</em></p><p>"The tournament will be officially opened at the end of the feast in October, I now invite you all to eat, drink and make yourselves at home!" Food appeared all around the tables, mouthwatering turkey breasts and legs, an assortment of side dishes and I went straight for the mixed veggies, making sure to get that extra dose of broccoli.</p><p>Crabbe and Goyle sneered a little as they watched me dig into the little green trees.</p><p>"What? It's good!" I asked after swallowing. They shook their heads their cheeks jiggling heavily as they did and I tried to act like I didn't see. Draco regardless didn't care and was out to hurt feelings. Ah, Draco.. here I thought you were sweet.</p><p>"You look like jello the both of you and your fat faces"</p><p>I slid a little in my seat away from him and facepalmed myself as two chubby boys glared at him. <em>Those are your friends Draco.</em></p><p> </p><p>
  <br/>
  <b>
    <em>* * * *</em>
  </b>
</p><p><br/>We were being sent to bed, the guest schools returning to their carriages and boat. I went to follow the Slytherin table out into the halls and Hesitated. The Weasleys were looking at me. Harry and Hermione lingering with them. I walked over to them as soon as Draco was out of sight. He did complain a bit about me sitting with them after the beginning of the fest, I take it he hated them and I couldn't find a single reason why. Maybe that's why Lee said what he said on the train?</p><p>"Hey Sunni, so you're a Slytherin..." George trailed off.</p><p>"Yeah. I guess so"</p><p>"What luck is that? They are all evil, never been a good wizard that hasn't turned dark" Ron spoke with venom and I frowned. I actually felt pained by that statement. I'm a Slytherin and I'm not dark. Yeah... I may be interested in the Dark Arts but not for the intent of actually harming an innocent person but rather people who deserve to be punished. Small jinx and hexes that don't harm someone will never teach them lessons of respect. There are so many bad people who need to be taught to learn their place in this world. Their big egos and Narcissism need to be toned down in a brutal fashion. That's where the Dark arts should come to play. Maybe Azkaban wouldn't be filled up so much if the Ministry would allow the brutal torture, they inflict on others be turned on them. There is a time to be lenient and a time to be stern.</p><p>"Ron!" Hermione gasped, the twins looked at him with rage and he shrunk back a little. Serves him right the git.</p><p>"Well..." I sighed. "I'll be gong now. Good night" I turned on my heel and storm off from them, tears brimming my eyes. Already some potential friends could be potential enemies.</p><p>"Sunni wait!" the twins came running after me and I stopped by the huge windows in the corridor.</p><p>"We don't think you're evil..." Fred grabbed my shoulders and pulled me to him for a hug</p><p>"Yeah!" George went in for a hug too. I smiled and nodded my head, taking a deep breath. Fred smelled of Whiskey, Wheat, and of a campfire. It was really pleasant and relaxing. Comforting... it reminded me of my home back in America. Every summer spent around a Campfire with my mother and friends.</p><p>"Don't listen to Ronald he's a git" Fred pulled away, they were grinning. They both kept some form of skin contact with me, their hands on each of my shoulders.</p><p>"We were thinking," they said at the same time all the sudden more serious than before.</p><p>"That"</p><p>"We"</p><p>"Are"</p><p>"going"</p><p>"to"</p><p>"enter"</p><p>"the"</p><p>"tournament" in unison again after taking turns with each word. I shook my head. My god, that's a bit creepy and I bet Mrs. Weasley just has a blast with these two. <em>Poor Molly.</em></p><p>"But you're not 17," I said slowly.</p><p>"We know" unison again.</p><p>"Well, let me know how that pans out... I'll see you guys later. I need to go find a Slytherin before I'm stuck in the halls forever" I hugged them both. "Good night Freddie... Georgina"</p><p>"Night!" </p><p>I wander the halls, looking for the Slytherin colors Green and Silver on robes, I got turned around a few times as I search for them or even a familiar place. I cursed myself for at least not asking the twins if they knew. Huffing I pinch the bridge of my nose. I was dangling on the edge of being caught outside of bedtime hours. I was roaming the halls for almost an hour and I still have yet to find one Slytherin. Where the hell is the common room?!</p><p>"Miss Northmann" a cool voice drawled out. I looked up from where I was leaning against the wall, I moved my hands from my face to get a better view of the person talking. Professor Snape was glowering down at me through his cool blackened eyes. My breath hitches a little and I shrunk back just a smidge. He was a little frightening, to be honest.</p><p>"Now what are you doing out of bed? The first day and already causing trouble... what a shame"</p><p>"Sorry Professor... I got lost and I don't know where the common room is." I mumbled sheepishly, I rubbed my upper arm out of habit and bit my lip looking down. When I looked back up at him, he had a small amused look in his eyes.</p><p>"Follow me miss Northmann" He turned and his cape flapped out, the air hitting it fanning it out. He looked very elegant and powerful walking. I couldn't help but admire him just a bit as I ran to keep up with his fast pace even if he was a little frightening. The man sure knew how to walk.</p><p>We went through a door on the right side of the Entrance hall going down a few flights of stairs, he abruptly turned around and I slammed into him just a little and he caught me before I could fall down. His hands grabbed my shoulders pulling me forward, then let go once I was settled back on my feet.</p><p>"Sorry!" I squeaked. He didn't say anything, just looked at me emotionless.</p><p>"Miss Northmann, behind this wall, is a small staircase, you will find the Common room, you will need a password to access it. Once you say the password the door will reveal itself to you to allow entry. The password to the common room changes every two nights and will be posted on the board. Do remember to check it before leaving the room. Slytherin students are to never bring students from other houses into the common room or to reveal the password. I will not tell you again. Down this hall will also be a narrow-hidden staircase that goes down into my office. The Common room password is Greatness. I will let this slide just this once seeing as you are a helpless case but If I see you out of bed after hours again, you will be serving detention. Do I make myself clear?" He really has the whole monotone down on pat...</p><p>"Yes Sir" I looked up at him through my lashes. I shuffled from foot to foot as he scolded me. I really didn't like being scolded. It made me uncomfortable. He took a sharp intake of breath and narrowed his eyes before flipping his cloak going to where he said his office was. Well...</p><p>Doing as he said I went down the steps behind the wall and whispered the password to the blank wall and took a quick step back as the door appeared out of thin air.</p><p>The big black wooden doors opened and I stepped through, the common room held a very dungeon feel to it with its greenish lamps hanging from chains and chairs, rough stone walls, and low ceiling. Then again it is a dungeon. there weren't many students in the room so I took a moment to look around again. The room extended a little into the lake from what I could see as water splashed against the huge window completely covering it giving the light in the room a green tinge. There are lots of low backed black and dark green button-tufted, leather sofas; skulls; and dark wooden cupboards. It is decorated with featuring the adventures of famous Medieval Slytherins. It held quite a grand atmosphere but also felt cold and lonely.</p><p>A fire was crackling under an elaborately carved mantelpiece, and several Slytherins were silhouetted around it in carved chairs. It was a really beautiful piece as I stepped closer to admire the details. I looked above it at the portrait of Merlin. I stepped up to the window across the room, I peered into the lake and could see small fish swimming by and jumped back in surprise, yelping as a big squid smack against the glass.</p><p>"There you are," Draco said rushing over to me with Crabbe and Goyle. Blaise sat down in one of the chairs watching as he crossed his legs.</p><p>"I'm sorry, I got lost. Professor Snape brought me down"</p><p>"Good, anyways what were you doing with the weasels?" So, the interrogation begins...</p><p>"Weasley... WEASLEYYYY" I said slowly as if he were a baby. He scowled at me and grabbed my arm walking me over to the couch and pushing me down next to Blaise and taking a seat in front of me.</p><p>"What were you doing?"</p><p>"Well since you asked ever so nicely" I rolled my eyes and gave him a look of annoyance. "I just wanted to say goodnight. I don't know if it's escaped your notice but I'm allowed to be friends with other people"</p><p>"Sunniva-"</p><p>"It's Sunni, Draco. Sunni"</p><p>"Sunni... They're Gryffindor's. You shouldn't associate yourself with them"</p><p>"They say the same things about you" I argued back.</p><p>"Whatever just be careful. You already made enemies with Pansy and her lot."</p><p>"Whose Pansy?" I pulled my lips back a little in disgust, that was truly an awful name.</p><p>"She's here in Slytherin. She kind rules all the girls here. They listen and do whatever she says most of the time. I really would hate to see you friendless."</p><p>"I have you guys" I looked at all of them and they smiled.</p><p>"Yeah, you do" Blaise grunted and gave me a cheeky smile. Draco patted my leg and leaned back in his chair. The two big boys sat on the ground and leaned their heads back against the sofa.</p><p>"So... about this Tournament"</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <b>* * * *</b>
  </em>
</p><p>It was a little late when I went into the girl's dormitory after asking a prefect where mine was when he came out to tell us to go to bed. I found I was bunking alone. Not that I mind, I actually quite like the fact I wouldn't have to share a bathroom with someone else. <br/>I stripped my clothes and hopped in bed. It was a very long day; I should write to my father in the morning and have him buy my school colors items I need and sent over before classes started up next week.</p><p>I fell asleep peacefully to the water hitting the glass and the sounds of the Mer-people in the lake singing.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Chapter Nine- Sneaky Glancing</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The Slytherin Common Room come to find out is also known as the Slytherin Dungeon, Nobody so far in the castle has been the slightest bit welcoming the Slytherins. I was watching how everything played out. Slytherins made quite a name for themselves, they stick together and gang up on anyone who says anything about the Pureblood pride. I wasn't quite sure how I felt about it. It made me a bit uneasy.</p><p>Everyone has also already been calling Professor Snape 'The bat of the Dungeon' due to his cape flapping in the wind like one. If he wasn't a bat, he had been mention as a Vampire in whispers. His sallow pale skin, dark eyes, dark clothing, and his non-sociable attitude is the sole "Proof" of him being a vampire. I've dismissed it on several occasions in just one day of being here.</p><p>Professor Snape had been kind enough to help me out when I got lost, He seemed like an alright teacher, and what sparks my liking for him was, he didn't really buy into everyone's bullshit. You're here to learn magic, why would you want to toss an incredible opportunity to learn from some of the greatest witches and wizards to play around? I like the occasional pranks and giggles but my need to know and excel comes first.</p><p>What a fun party I must be.</p><p>While roaming about the halls discovering the castle, preparing for classes I've been sneaking glances at Professor Snape whenever we were in the same room. He was everywhere and I enjoyed the leisure of watching him from afar. He was quite a handsome young teacher. He was a very tall slender man, had a long hooked nose. That was his characteristic feature and his cold black eyes were my favorite part. His sallow skin was pretty pasty but my porcelain skin would standout bright next to him even with my natural light rosy pink cheeks. Did that make me a vampire? No, it did not.</p><p>I loved his black shoulder-length hair, it framed his face perfectly and at a nice little shine to it. From a distance, it looked greasy but when you got close you could tell it was the work with Potion fumes.</p><p>Now did I feel like a creep watching my teacher so immensely? Yeah, I did but I'm a young woman and it's natural to be interested and form a crush and I was forming a small crush on my Potions professor. I didn't see anything wrong with it. I liked how mysterious he was and when he scowled I couldn't help but grin.</p><p>Shamefully admitting I spent a lot of time in the Library and in the halls to catch a glimpse of him at some point. Everyone going on about him and his attitude only made me curious about him. I don't care if he yells at me, I've been quite tempted these past few days to do something just so I could hear his voice again. What a voice he had too. Makes me wonder how many girls have purposely gotten into trouble just to hear it. <br/><br/></p><p>I am currently in the common room, going through a few of my school books and taking notes. I wanted to be on top of my game this year and having the pressure of having to prove myself once again to a whole new set of teachers. I am a very serious student and I won't let anyone stand in my way of knowledge.</p><p>After a while of good reading and note-taking, I went to my room and put my books away, petting Onyx. He purred and went back to his catnap. He really was a lazy kitty. I grabbed my purse and went back out into the common room. I was thankful we didn't need to wear our uniforms when school wasn't in session. I did bring enough clothes to make up for days like this.</p><p>I opened the doors and walked out into the halls, moving some hair behind my ear, I pulled my wand out of my bag and waved it "Lumos" a bright glow expelled from my wand tip as I sauntered up the steps. I put it out when I got into the sunlight.</p><p>"We really need a new light down there" I jumped at the sudden appearance of Crabbe.</p><p>"Merlin! Crabbe!"</p><p>"Sorry" He grumbled.</p><p>"It's fine, just don't sneak up on me."</p><p>We fell in step as we walked down to the great hall together.</p><p>"Where's Goyle? You're always together."</p><p>"He got in trouble for hitting a student with a jinx."</p><p>"Already?" I really had hoped he wasn't a bully.</p><p>"It was a Ravenclaw. She said something to Draco. I don't know what it was, I was sleeping in when it happened."</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <b>* * * *</b>
  </em>
</p><p>When I got back into the dorms I found a letter and a big package on my bed from my father. I picked it up and opened the letter.</p><p>
  <em>My dearest Sunniva, </em>
</p><p>
  <em>I am happy to hear you have been sorted in my house of Slytherin. I knew you would be. Job well down my dear. AS requested I went to the shop and got you the items you wanted. I also threw in a surprise. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>I do hope you do well and that you make me proud. If you need anything, please do let me know. Now I took Sam to the pet doctor, he hurt his wing when he landed in the house, so If this letter was to be delayed then I hope you do check on your owl responsibly. His wing is wrapped up nicely. I had my owl fly with him with your gift. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Your father, </em>
</p><p>
  <em>John </em>
</p><p><em>Oh Sam, you clumsy bird.</em> I need to check on him and take him to see the Care of Magical creatures Professor. I set the letter down and opened the box. Inside were the requested ties, green plaided skirts, and two new sets of Slytherin robes. I put them away and grabbed the paper-wrapped small box and opened it. It was a pure white quill with green decorated snakes. It was a beautiful quill. I pick the little piece of paper off that was wrapped around it.</p><p>"<em>Quick notes Quill</em>"</p><p>
  <em>Sunniva, I had this specialty made for you. Use it in your classes, The charm will never wear off, I made sure of it. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>-Father </em>
</p><p><em>Well, ain't he just full of surprises.</em> I grinned at the Quill and pull out my notebook, laid the quill on top, and tapped it once with the tip of my wand. It jumped in the air and I talked while it wrote. <br/><br/><br/></p><p>
  <b>
    <span class="u">One week later </span>
  </b>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>I awoke with a start got dressed in my uniform, making sure everything was perfect. I choose to wear my dark green plaid skirt, it was just long enough to be appropriate as long as I don't go bending over at least. A white dress shirt tucked in with a black tie and my Slytherin robe. My black thigh highs didn't hide a lot of skin that was showing from my short skirt. Probably should have just bought the tights instead, well too late now.</p><p>Looking at the clock, I quickly finished my make-up and walked out of the girl's dormitories. The brooding Professor was standing by the window, glaring out into the lake. Once I heard yelling from the Prefects I ran out of the room as fast I could but not without admiring from afar for just a few seconds. I would not get in trouble when I had been awake and ready. He still had his back turned to me as made my way down to the Great hall to get some breakfast and get my class schedule.</p><p>"Hey Sunni"</p><p>"Hi, Fred" I greeted.</p><p>"How'd you know it was me?" He asked, He looked extremely happy. I figured I could keep this knowledge to myself and just winked. His ears got red and he stared down at our feet.</p><p>"Ready for classes?" He seemed a little shy all of a sudden. I peeked over at him for a quick glance, He was rubbing his neck, his whole face went red.</p><p>"Yeah, I am actually. I'm looking forward to learning more things and getting to know my classmates" what he didn't know was I was more interested in the competition at who did what better in what class. I was a little too competitive for my own good.</p><p>"Good... good" I finally took him all in. "Listen I was wondering... If you'd like t-"</p><p>"Shouldn't you been in the Great hall getting your schedules" A low, monotone voice drawled out, Fred and I stopped in our tracks and turned around to see Professor Snape. He looked a little angry as he stared down at us both. I smiled sheepishly and gave a slight nod. <em>Oh, I wish someone would smack me, I'm secretly enjoying this.</em></p><p>"We were just heading there Professor" I held my head high and gave my best smile. He's tilted his head at me, losing his scowl just a little as his eyes trailed down to take me all in but his eyes snapped back up. <em>Yeah, I'm enjoying this. </em></p><p>"A little close to violating the dress code Miss Northmann"</p><p>"Of course Professor but it's my body and I'll do with it how I please" Fred snapped over to look at me and he looked a little dizzy from the quick movement. Professor Snape didn't look amused. Well, It was my body and I will do how I please even if I did like that fact he looked at me. I'm appropriate! <em>Sort of. </em></p><p>"Detention Miss Northmann after school, my classroom" he swished his cape and stormed off. <em>He walked like a god.</em></p><p>
  <em>Get a grip Sunniva, you're starting to get creepy.</em>
</p><p>"Wow Sunni and here I thought you were a total pushover full of cuteness" I smirked at Fred, flipped my hair, and walked off only to turn around for just as second to throw him a wink as I went around the corner. Fred just stood there, mouth open, and then grinned, running after me.</p><p>Walking quickly over to my house table I found a seat next to Draco who looked ready to fall asleep at any moment but snapped awake when he saw Fred come in after me grinning like a fool.</p><p>"What were you doing with him?" he sneered.</p><p>"he found me in the hall" I calmly said, picking up toast smearing on Peanut butter and a few chopped bananas. I bit into it and looked at Draco offering him an air kiss after swallowing. He gave me the most annoyed expression before cracking a smile. <em>Works like a charm</em>.</p><p>"Anyways where are the pastry rolls?" I asked, Once again Draco had thought a totally different meaning.</p><p>"They're in bed sleeping"</p><p>"DRACO!"</p><p>"WHATTTTT SUNNIII?!" he smirked making me laugh.</p><p>"I meant literal Pastries not our chubby boys" I giggled. <br/><br/></p><p>
  <b>
    <em>
      <span class="u">Severus P.O.V </span>
    </em>
  </b>
</p><p>After I helped the Northmann girl I had done everything possible to avoid her until classes started. However, she was everywhere I went, except for the solitude of my own classroom, and office. Any time I went to the Library for a new reading she was curled up in a chair reading something new. I watched her a few times get excited over something in a few of the books she would read, always taking notes and writing in the books for her classes.</p><p>One particular evening I had found her outside the common rooms on the cold stone floor, her potions book out and scribbling away inside it. I was reminded of myself as a young boy who sat in that very spot doing that very same thing. I refused to think she was doing the exact thing I did when I ruined my advance copy by rearranging numbers and creating my own spells. She looked to be very deep in thought and never noticed my presence. I was glad of it but at the same time wanted to see her eyes look at me again.</p><p>
  <em>Severus... Stop right there</em>
</p><p>Melissa and Lilly the best of friends and inseparable had the same eyes. Emerald green, bright and curious. Only Melissa had a lighter complexion soft as snow. I loved talking to them both and when Lilly had no longer stayed my friend, Melissa had snuck around behind her back to let me know how she was and to have small chats with me.</p><p>She had loved me and I betrayed her just as I had done to Lilly. I watch her daughter from far all week. Observing all the little characteristics she held. She has so far shown to be very caring, shy, and quiet. She never spoke first, always reading, writing and a sketchbook tucked under her arm. Her wild curls flopped all over the place, always wearing a smile. I turned on my heels and walked the long way around. <em>Enough of looking at her. The past is the past, you made your bed Severus. Now lie in it. </em></p><p>It was the first day of classes, I made sure to have everything prepared. I would not tolerate any foolishness today. Not only did I have to teach brand new students I was dreading having Longbottom and Finnigan back in my classroom. They both have a talent for blowing things up, unskillful wizards, make me sick.</p><p>As my duty as head of the house, I went into the Slytherin common room to make sure all students were up, the Prefects had complained that a lot of them weren't listening. The first day and they were already proven to be disappointments. I glared at them as I came in, they looked down and ran to the dormitories. I would be having a chat with this house, whoever is still in bed, will have to answer to me for their delinquency.</p><p>I saw her walk out of the girls sleeping quarters after the prefect went in the wake them all up. I kept my back to her, but I had seen her come out. She looked flustered as she ran out of the room. Probably avoiding getting in trouble for something she had no part of.</p><p><em>Good</em>.</p><p>All the Slytherins who were being troublesome got an ear full and ran out of the room when I was done. Most were shaking, muttering, and scared out of their wits. I had made a name for myself and I did so to keep people at bay, If Albus was correct that one day the Dark Lord would return I needed him to be sure that I never got soft. I was hard and ruthless. Nobody would get away easily with me. Lessons and Discipline would be taught.</p><p>I might as well make sure my house has gotten their schedules. The first days were intolerable enough as it was. Students prowling the halls lost would make it worse. <em>Oh, how delightful...</em> There she is again strolling with a Weasley of all people. I couldn't help but eavesdrop on to their conversation, hampering my pace and keeping just the right amount of distance away.</p><p>"Ready for classes?" How pitiful the Weasley boy turned red. He fancies her, of course, he does. Those Weasley boys are always chasing after someone.</p><p>"Yeah, I am actually. I'm looking forward to learning more things and getting to know my classmates" she tucked her hair behind her ear and pulled her robes closer to herself.</p><p>"Good... good. Uh oh, Listen I was wondering... If you'd like t-" he's going to ask her out.</p><p>
  <em>Oh no... this won't do. </em>
</p><p>"Shouldn't you been in the Great hall getting your schedules" I walked up to them. They both turned around and looked up at me. I made sure to be extra spiteful just for the slight satisfaction of watching the redhead boy get uncomfortable. She smiled sheepishly up at me nodding her head a little.</p><p>"We were just heading there Professor" She held her head high and gave what looked to be her best smile. I tilted my head at her, losing my scowl just a little, and let my eyes trailed down to take her in. I snapped my eyes back up to her face. She was dressed inappropriately the skirt was almost too short, showing more skin than should be allowed. She was awfully confident in herself. <em>Not a good thing trait.</em></p><p>"A little close to violating the dress code Miss Northmann" I tsk at her.</p><p>"Of course Professor but it's my body and I'll do with it how I please" one the twins whichever one it was snapped over to look at her but I didn't take my eyes away to look at him. She had a mouth on her just like her father. She had a fire in her and though I wasn't happy about her smart response, I had to keep from smirking. She surprises me with the unexpected.</p><p>"Detention Miss Northmann after school, my classroom" I turned my back and went to the direction of my classroom only to alter routes and see if Albus would like to explain now since he's always been too occupied to discuss Northmann. I think Minerva can handle passing schedules without my presence. <br/><br/></p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Chapter Ten- Courses</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>'The fifth-year students had to take Transfiguration, Charms, Potions, History of Magic, Defence Against the Dark Arts, Astronomy and Herbology. They also had to take at least two of Divination, Arithmancy, Study of Ancient Runes, Care of Magical Creatures, or Muggle studies. Students could choose to drop an elective if it became a burden.'</p><p>I stared at the bulletin board, reading what was required of the Fifth years again. I had completed a form during the summer signing up for my classes behind my father's back when it came. I told him I never received it and he thought nothing of it. I wanted to take classes of my choosing, not his. I was waiting excitedly to see if I got what I wanted.</p><p>"Miss Northmann" Professor McGonagall handed me a slip of paper of white, green, and tons of color codes. She gave me a smile and moved on to the rest of the students. I placed it on the table after pushing the food away so I could get a good look. Draco was groaning beside me that he didn't get what he wanted. Crabbe looked sadden and Goyle just stare stupidly at the wall not even glancing at his schedule.</p><p>I looked back down at mine.</p><p> </p><p>
  
</p><p>They obviously want you to understand how easy it is to read, remember the colors, and understand what day you have what class. I quite liked the way it was set up. I sighed at how well it looked. It didn't look like too much work, I'm surprised we only have to take the required classes once or twice a week. My Potions were doubled twice a week, I grinned. At least I only have to attend Astronomy once a week and can make up for the lost sleep easily.</p><p>"Hey Sunni what did you get?" Draco peered over to look at mine. "You're lucky you have so many free periods!"</p><p>"Well, I need them to study for the owls Draco. It's hardly considered lucky."</p><p>"As long as you can make time for me" He whispered giving me kissy faces. I pushed him out of his seat making him yelp. He grinned up at me. "Don't act like you don't like my body." He grabbed at the air. "Oh Draccooo OHHH" He sang in a high pitch voice making me turn red and hide my face.</p><p>"Shut up" I squealed as his hands found my side. Leaning over and planting a huge wet kiss under my chin, his hair tickling my face. I pushed him down in his seat rolling my eyes.</p><p>"You love me admit it" I patted his back as he laid his head down on his arms smiling up at me.</p><p>"Is the world ending?" Blaise plopped down in front of us looking between Draco and me. "Or is he actually smiling?"</p><p>"I smile!" Draco snatched the last green apple up before Blaise could reach it.</p><p>"humm" Blaise hummed and leaned over yanking the apple from his grasp and taking a huge bite out of it. Draco blinked at him.</p><p>
  <em>boys.</em>
</p><p>"Let me see your schedules" I held my hands out to Crabbe and Goyle for theirs. They passed it to me and I slightly smiled at them. They have only the required classes and repeating a few third-year classes. That's sad. I took them for dunderheads but I didn't think it was this bad.</p><p>"Hey look at that you guys have a few classes together at least! Care of Magical Cr-"</p><p>"Hagrid is the worst teacher, I almost died last year!" Draco sneered. My eyes widen and my jaw dropped. <em>How is the teacher still even allowed to teach?</em></p><p>"I got attacked by a Hippogriff"</p><p>Nevermind, I rescind my question.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> <b>* * * *</b> </em>
</p><p>Quickly placing my required books of the morning in my bag, I opened the dormitory door and stepped out, and went to my first class of the day Charms. Walking in I took a seat In the back next to a boy who I seen in the common rooms often sleeping on the couch. He looked up at me and smiled showing off his Pearly white teeth.</p><p>"Hello" He greeted sitting up straighter and turning to me.</p><p>"Hi" I smiled at him. "Miles right?"</p><p>"You are correct and your Draco's girl? right?" He smirked. I bit my lip and shook my head.</p><p>"Just his friend."</p><p>"Friend with benefits though, am I correct?" I laughed and nodded my head.</p><p>"I guess you could say that."</p><p>"You should tell pug face that. She thinks you've put a spell on him. It quite funny"</p><p>"How do you even know all this, you're always sleeping" He looked me up and down and winked.</p><p>"No love, I'm just resting my eyes. I hear everything, apparently, when people think you're sleeping they don't care about keep information to themselves. Anyways, Miles Bletchley, Quidditch Keeper. At your service" holding his hand out, I took it in mine to shake.</p><p>"Sunniva Northmann"</p><p>His dirty blonde hair was falling into his eyes and he swished it out of the way, leaning back looking bored.</p><p>"We have this class with Ravenclaws this period just ignore them if you know what's good for you. They like to fight about facts and are very annoying when it comes to anything about knowledge."</p><p>"Miles, You getting friendly with Malfoys girl? Got a death wish?"</p><p>"Lucian.... shut it. It's you who has a death wish" I looked up at the two boys who sat in front of us, glaring at each other before both of them getting to know the floor on a third level basis. Both of them in a tangled heap of rough playing.</p><p>"Bole, Derrick. Get up" Miles kicked them both in the head making them curse and take Miles down to the floor with them. Slowly I moved the chair to the right trying to distance myself from the three boys.</p><p>"I'm Lucian Bole" The blonde hair boy grabbed my hand and kissed it then the other just sat by my feet grinning up at me with a bloody nose. His black hair was a tangled mess. Staring back at him not even phased.</p><p>"I'm Peregrine Derrick but yet call me Derrick, beautiful"</p><p>"Put your wand away she's Malf-"</p><p>"I am not Draco's girl" I huffed crossing my arms. This was getting ridiculous has he put some sort of claim on me?</p><p>"Shouldn't have said that" Miles mused with a smirk. I went to ask why when Derrick and Lucian formed nasty grins. "Draco was probably protecting you"</p><p>"Settle down class! Settle down! Now Miss Northmann I am Professor Filius Flitwick. Head of Ravenclaw. Welcome to Hogwarts!" I smiled at the little man. "My class is easy but it can be hard if you don't pay attention. So, I would like to see where you are at. If you please come up here and turn this candlestick into an ice block. I know it's a very third-year spell but as it turns out there are spell we taught earlier in the years that you most likely do not know "</p><p>Standing from my desk I pulled my wand out, walking to the front of the room tapping the candlestick. "<em>Glacius" </em>I muttered. Blue light escaped the tip wrapping around the object freezing it into a perfect cube.</p><p>"Good job!" Before leaving I tapped it again unfreezing the object. "Well done! Well done!" Flitwick was clapping excitedly. "Nonverbal use of magic! I'm impressed! I see I have nothing to fear, take your seat" Grinning I walked back to my chair, Miles leaned over.</p><p>"show off"</p><p> </p><p>Ravenclaws were a pain in the arse. That much was true, the entire class was semi boring for the day, to begin with, but when they started asking questions. We now have extra homework due to them not knowing when to stop. I glared at the Carmicheal boy and his girlfriend Edgecombe as they walked in front of me and Miles. Not only did they get us extra homework but we got a lecture on keeping our tongues in our own mouths.</p><p>Why would you make out in front of a whole class? In front of a professor too? Granted his back was turned you just don't do that. Miles has taken to wanting to carry my bag for me and had his arm wrapped around my shoulders as he kept kicking at Lucian and Derrick to stop bothering me. I wasn't minding them, they were acting as boys do.</p><p>We turned left and walked into the empty room, Professor Snape wasn't even in here and I looked at my watch, we were very early but I wanted to be sure I had everything set before class. I couldn't stand tardiness or not being prepared. It irked me to no end. I took a good look around the room and nodded at the décor. Obviously, Snape was true to his demeanor. This room was very bland, old fashion and a bit creepy but I liked how simple it was. It was very clean and well organized at least. Stepping closer to look at the pickled animals in the glass jar, a two-headed snake catching my eye and I admired it. How in the hell did it get two heads? I looked over next to the wall where a gargoyle pouring water from its mouth caught my attention. I stuck my fingertips in the water and flinched from the biting cold. The pickled animals are more fascinating anyway.</p><p>I lean down to look at the Doxy in the jar, it's purple and brown skin was very wrinkly and still held a lot of the coarse black hair. and it was baring its sharp teeth. The wings were open and pulled back to fit in the jar, its limbs put out showing the claws on display. It looked like it was stupefied before it was jarred. It was quite a creepy little fairy-like creature.</p><p>"Do you like looking at things in jars, or are you just nosey?" I jumped and looked at a boy who was wearing a lot of blue, his hair was pulled back, big square glasses and he looked pissed off.</p><p>"Excuse me?"</p><p>"You are going to get us all in trouble. Stop being nosy and sit the hell down." He took a step towards me and I took on a step back.</p><p>"Leave her alone Fisher" Miles spoke up not even lifting his head off the desk.</p><p>"Professor doesn't like students being nosy"</p><p>"I think Miss Northmann was just admiring my collection, Mister Fisher." Professor Snape made an appearance from a cupboard from the side of the room and walked over to stand next to the boy. "I think you should stop pestering people and let me decide in my own classroom if someone is up to something" He stared down at the boy who gulped and nodded his head.</p><p>"Miss Northmann... Take a seat. You can admire my handy work in detention when you are dusting them." I tried to hide my smile but failed. He rose an eyebrow at me. I quickly took my seat and opened my bag and pulled out my equipment, organizing it on the desk.</p><p>"Why don't you do something useful Mr. Fisher and go organize the ingredients since you showed up to class so early."</p><p>"Professor but she-" Fisher looked confused when he looked at me then to Snape.</p><p>"She is organizing her own items at the moment. You however are just sitting there twiddling your thumbs. Do you want a treat for being lazy? Then I suggest you go to McGonagall and get a biscuit. I don't award slackers." I stifled a laugh and looked back down at my ingredients finishing up the order. Professor Snape left and Fisher glared at me while cursing as he organized the cabinet.</p><p>"Bloody hell... Ravenclaws again?" Lucian groaned and slammed his books down on the desk.</p><p>"Mister Boles! Do not slam your items in my classroom" a smile spread across my face as I slid into my chair looking up into the dark beautiful inky coal eyes. Snape's eyes bore into mine and his lips slightly turned up before he sneered.</p><p>"Sorry professor" Lucian muttered and turned around to look at me. "Are you sure you don't want to go out?"</p><p>"Lucian! Are you trying to start a war? She said no. No means no" Miles kicked his stool making him topple over.</p><p>"Hey, Luc if you can figure out how to stop falling maybe I'll think about it. I don't date clumsy boys. Especially boys who are so easily sensitive" I batted my eyes leaning back and catching a low sound of a scoff. I looked up at Professor Snape. He was rubbing his bottom lip with his thumb staring at me intensely. My stomach began doing flips, a pressure build-up began. Swallowing hard I looked away. After another eight minutes everyone began to pile into the room, everyone was talking loudly but quickly got quiet when Snape flicked his wand causing the door to slam shut. Flicking his wand at the chalkboard words began writing out.</p><p>"Montague take your seat" Snape drawled out flicking his wand having cauldrons land on each desk. "Fortunately most of you won't be here next year to take my class. Most of you won't be lucky enough to even get an Exceeds expectations on your OWLs thus proving how much of incompetent dunderhead that you all have done very well proving this far in your education."</p><p>A few of the Slytherins around me snickered.</p><p>"As it is, I am here once again to try to teach the art of Potions, Why I insist on trying is beyond me, however, I expect the same as always, No foolish wand-waving, silly incantations and keep your feet off my desk Belby! Off! I shouldn't have to tell you this every year" the Ravenclaw boy fell off his stool smacking the pavement very hard "... Mr. Thomas!" The blacked skin boy dropped his wand wide-eyed and lowered his head. "You continue to disappointment me" Miles bit his cheek to keep from laughing and turned to me raising his eyebrows grinning. "Now who here actually did their summer homework? Who here can show me how to brew the Confusing draught? Anyone?"</p><p>When no one raised their hand, he looked all around the room and his eyes landed on me. I just stared back at him without the slightest bit of nerves. I knew this potion like the back of my hand. I may or may not have used it in IIvermorny on a girl I didn't like.</p><p>"Miss Northmann" I stood from my seat, placing my wand in my pocket. Everyone was dead silent. You would think somebody died with how they're acting. "What is the Confusing Draught?"</p><p>"It causes temporally confusion in the drinker Sir" I looked up at him never taking my eyes away from his black ones. I wasn't imitated like the other students. I know my potions. Though this was extremely easy. It says it all in its name. Confusion Draught.</p><p>"Everything is there, choose the right ingredients. You have 10 minutes to complete the first half. Start now"</p><p><em>Okay, Sunni you got this.</em> I pulled my hair up into a messy bun, pulled my sleeves up, taking two Pungous Onions levitating them on the cutting board, using my wand to charm the knife, and cut them into strips. I used my wand to put them in the Cauldron. I grabbed nine Lovage Leaves, six Daisy Petals, four Alihotsy Leaves, and placed them in the Mortar, and began grinding them. Using very little water to turn it into a thin paste. I could feel all the eyes watching one person in particular watching me even more closely. I shook it off and continued to go faster and being careful as I went. Slowly pour the mixture into the Cauldron and use my wand to bring the heat up higher and set the timer to twenty minutes after checking to see what material it was made out of. Copper was a good cauldron to use as it needed less time to heat up.</p><p>"The Potion will turn a shade of purple when it's ready for the next part Professor" I smiled up at him as I wiped my hands.</p><p>"Why did you use your wand to handle the Onions Miss Northmann?"</p><p>"The onion must be handled very delicately"</p><p>"and why must the onion be handled very Delicately?"</p><p>"If they aren't cut correctly, they release a strong odor, which will cause extreme Eye irritation and water. Therefore, you could mess up the whole potion if not able to see correctly."</p><p>"Like all onions" Thomas muttered but he didn't do it as quiet as he was probably aiming for.</p><p>"Yes, Mr. Thomas like all Onions. You shall write me a five-page essay on different Onions and the reactions to each Onion and why there are so important to most Potions. I want it tomorrow morning at eight o'clock." Thomas's jaw dropped and he groaned loudly and turned his head away.<em> Well serves him right for being a doofus</em>.</p><p>"Stay here and watch it. As for the rest of you pull out your books and turn to page 402. Miss Northmann, clean this station and remove anything you do not need."</p><p>My timer went off drawing everyone's attention back up to me just as I finished wiping the table down. I check the color and saw it was a light Purple, I removed it from the heat just as Snape came to stand by me and watch me again. I add seven drops of Flobberworm Mucus into the cauldron and gave it a small stir. I set the timer to four minutes once again, put the flobberworm mucas away in the cupboard. Pulled my wand back out and used the Confundus Charm over top of it.</p><p>My wand gave a light pink glow as I made an opposite question mark in the air, inciting "<em>Confundo</em>" instantly the potion turned into a thick greenish-yellow. Using the ladle, I pour some into a vial and handed it to Professor snape with a pleasing smile. I made this just the way it should be. So being a little cocky right now is fine by me. He grabbed the vial from my hand and gave it a little shake and held it up to the light.</p><p>"Not all of you are hopeless after all. I hope you are all are prepared like Miss Northmann, take something from her, and learn to be efficient in this class. A perfect vial of Confusion Draught."</p><p>"Now all of you turn to page 220 and get started on this potion, it is simple enough but I do not expect you to succeed," he ordered putting everyone to work. I went back to my desk flipping my textbook open to the correct page I looked at the potion we would be making. <em>Wit-Sharpening.</em> That was very simple, child's play even!</p><p>Pulling my wand from my waistband I tap the cauldron "<em>Aguamenti</em>" a steady stream of water shot out my wand tip and began to fill it up. Halfway I flick the wand causing the water to stop. Lighting the fire underneath, Taking one gingerroot I used my knife to cut it in threes. Looking at the directions once more.</p><p>
  <em>3.) Cut Scaraba beetles into fives then carefully set aside.</em>
</p><p>Why would I cut them? They will just jump.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>'Ping'</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>'ping'</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Looking over at Miles, I found that he was hitting his Cauldron with his wand making another</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>'ping'</em>
</p><p> </p><p>"Would you stop that!" I snapped taking my own wand to fill his up. He smiled sheepishly.</p><p>"Sorry... I never was good at charms"</p><p>"Well stop trying if you can't do it. Some of us are trying to work!" He held his hands up in the air. He acts like I was going to hit him. <em>Well, you want to... How about you use that nice little hex daddy taught you. Instant Scalping, He might look good bald. </em>No! I will not hex him just because he was being annoying. <em>Go ahead and do it. </em>No! I slammed my knife down on top of the beetle making his juices squirt unto the spoon. Doing it again a few more times I pour it into a vial, setting it aside.</p><p>Now Ginger root in the pot, stir five times until Lime green. Perfect! 5 drops of Armadillo bile stir three times counterclockwise until blue. I begin to jump a little shimming just a little letting out a squeak.</p><p>"What is the matter with you?" Professor Snape placed his hand on my shoulder and gripped hard, ceasing my little dance. I hesitantly looked up at him, my cheek turning red. "Why are you <em>wiggling" </em>He sneered. Looking from him to my Cauldron I dropped the Beetle juices in turning it red. He hummed, peering down his long nose as he looked into the pot.</p><p>"It seems right, Carmicheal!" The Ravenclaw boy jumped up and rushed over. "Since your quite dense, taste this potion" a roar of laughter erupted. "QUIET!" Snape snapped. "Go on Carmicheal. Don't make me pry your mouth open"</p><p>The Ravenclaw boy hesitantly picked up the ladle and. retrieved some of the potion taking a sip. "Drink more, it won't poison you! And if it does no loss would be made." <em>Ouch, he is rude. </em>Eddie Carmicheal took a bigger dose and his eyes lit up as he began to smile. Moving to his own desk he too was able to make the potion correctly this time himself. Professor Snape turned to me.</p><p>"It seems to me that you were very lucky not to inherit your parent's stupidity when it comes to Potion making however, you may have just gotten lucky. Crushing your beetles when it says to <em>cut them </em>shows you do not have the motive to<em> follow directions. </em>Clean your mess up and get started on your assignment. It's on the board."</p><p> </p><p>The bell rang signaling the end of class and I got up collecting my things, Professor Snape stood in front of my desk staring down at me with his usual sneer. "Miss Northmann, remember you have detention with me tonight after Dinner. Do not be late."</p><p>"Alright Sir"</p><p>He went into the storage unit on the side and slammed the door shut.</p><p>
  <em>Well, he's fun.</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u"> <em> <b>* * * * LUNCH * * * *</b> </em> </span>
</p><p>I didn't want to stay in the great hall to eat lunch as I preferred to get a head start on my homework assignments. I picked a sandwich, wrapped it up in a few napkins, a pear, and a banana, and ran out before anyone could talk to me. I was avoiding most of my house, I was starting to get the feeling that something would happen if I stayed and waited for any of them. I ran towards my common room, the pear in my mouth from my hands being too full.</p><p>"Opf!" I grunted as I collided with something or rather someone, my books and papers flew everywhere and my stuff fell out of my bag. I landed on my backside from losing my balance.</p><p>"HEY! Watch where- oh Sunniva" I felt hands pull me up and I looked up at who I crashed into.</p><p>
  <em>It's the boy from the tournment.</em>
</p><p>"Sorry..." I got onto my hands and knees and started grabbing my stuff. He bent down to help.</p><p>"It's fine, sorry for knocking you down." He scratched his chin and had a tint of red to his face when I looked at him. "Hey, I haven't seen you since.. well you remember"</p><p>"It's fine, I did tell you to run. I'm assuming you're the one who got Mr. Weasley" I was far away from anyone and Mr. Weasley did tell me someone had tipped him on where to find me.</p><p>"Yeah, I didn't know what to do but I figured you were fine at the most. It was pretty foggy. Oh yeah! I'm Cedric Diggory" he held his hand out to shake.</p><p>"Thank you" I stood up and dusted myself off, shaking his hand. After placing everything back into my bag. I leaned over and picked up the sandwich that was still wrapped tightly.</p><p>"OH THANK GOD! MY FOOD!" I hugged it. Cedric laughed at me with a smile of amusement.</p><p>"Sorry I was in a hurry, I have some assignments to crack on before my next class. I didn't want to put it off" I placed the sandwich in the bag with my now bruised banana. My pear got lost and I'm not even going to try and see where it rolled to.</p><p>"Oh okay! Well I'll see you later then" waving at him, I made my way to my room and settled down at my desk taking out my books.</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u"> <em> <b>Severus P.O.V</b> </em> </span>
</p><p>"I don't understand why you didn't tell me, Albus. I believed you trusted me" I was irritated with this man. He has so many secrets and he says he trusts me but never lets me know anything. Always keeping me in the dark.</p><p>"I thought it was best for you to see for yourself, I had my suspicions about the girl when she was enrolled but I needed you to confirm it. Severus, I'm sorry that I didn't say anything but the stress of the Triwizard tournament, keeping an eye on Harry Potter, and looking for ways to make this school safer had taken my mind from a small topic such as Sunniva Northmann. She is just another girl. Melissa and John Northmann moved away, and John moved back after the death of Melissa"</p><p>My heart beat a little faster, the familiar pain crept into me again. I tried not to show my emotions but they came out a little as I needed to take a seat. <em>Melissa had died? When? How?</em></p><p>"I'm very sorry, I knew you were once friends with Melissa. She was a strong Witch. Come now, Severus. At least her daughter is here. I know it may be painful but she is like her mother in more ways than one. I had already had gotten to have a discussion with Filius about her." I looked up at him, wondering why they would be discussing her already. I had come here to talk before my next class with the insufferable fourth years who do nothing but disappoint me. I wanted answers, only to have to end up leaving with more questions. "She apparently has a talent for charms. She demonstrated the Warming spell<em>Focillo</em> nonverbally without instruction or being asked to perform it after turning a candlestick into a perfect shape of cubed ice. Flitwick believes she is a very promising student"</p><p>
  <em>Melissa was the best a charms.</em>
</p><p>"You often express your wish for more promising students, here is your chance to make sure one of your house members evolves into a great Witch. Your house students do tend to struggle at staying on tasks"</p><p>
  <em>I know that...</em>
</p><p>"I must be getting on now, Albus. Thank you for your time" If he won't give me the answers I want then I will just have to leave to ponder over them in my own misery instead of getting more to pile on my already full plate. Harry Potter was enough trouble to deal with and now I have another ghost from my past being thrown in my face.</p><p>The past always finds a way to come back to haunt me. Reminding me of the things I've done.</p><p>"Very well Severus. If you must"</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Chapter Eleven- Dumbles idea</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Miss Northman?" Glancing up at the old wizard, he was staring down at me through his half-moon spectacles. Slowly he conjured up a chair and sat down next to me. I was hiding in the Library to do my homework on ancient runes. "I know it's a free period but I was wondering if you would go to the Potions room during this hour and help your Professor out."</p><p>Why would he want me to do that?</p><p>"I know you're probably wondering why but I feel it would probably be best... to let you find out yourself. Please if you will follow me" I stood up and gathered my things following after him to the dungeons.</p><p>Dumbledore stopped me by the door and motion me to stay out here In the hall while he slipped inside to speak to Professor Snape. I leaned against the wall shivering just a little from the cold. Misses Norris came sneaking up the hall and looked at me. I looked down at her red eyes. I. swear there is something wrong with that cat. She isn't normal and from what I've gathered. Flich is a little too obsessed with her.</p><p>"Miss Northmann, I have informed Professor Snape of you being out here. He will be with you in a moment. I do hope you have a good afternoon and Good day"</p><p>"uhh... Good day Professor" I watched him disappear up the steps and turned around, Snape was just coming out of the room and closed the door. He looked me up and down sneering. He can keep doing that all he wants. Curling his lip at me with that attitude was kind of a nerve jerker in all the best of ways.</p><p>"Professor Dumbledore has informed me that you will be attending my class today as an assistant. Why he chose you... or why he even thinks I need one is completely bogus. Regardless here you are. Come in and sit down at my desk. You can grade papers for the time being for the first years."</p><p>All my fourth-year acquaintances were in this class. I caught Draco's eye and smiled at him brightly, he dropped his wand confused. "Ignore Miss Northmann Draco." Snape sneered. he pushed me down in his chair pulling papers in front of me. "Get started"</p><p>"MR. LONGBOTTOM!" I looked to see a short little chubby boy dropped down fast with the surrounding students. Snape marched over to him. Just as a loud <em>BOOM</em> echoed throughout the room filling it with a vomit smell. I scrunched my nose in disgust. Everyone was instructed to turn off their cauldrons and head out of the room quickly.</p><p>I got a better look at the boy. Draco and his friends were making fun of him and he just looked scared. I watch Hermione try to comfort him. He must be a Gryffindor with all that red and gold.</p><p>"There is NOTHING in that potion that will cause it to explode, create a toxic fume, or create a foul odor!" Snape was fuming as he came out of the smoky room and stared the boy down. "You stupid boy! Go to the Hospital Wing and get your arm healed." I looked to see it was covered in boils.</p><p>"Come on Neville I'll take you," Hermione said to him. He nodded his head, looking like he was about to cry.</p><p>"Fat Pig doesn't even know how to breathe correctly" Draco sneered. "He always does something wrong"</p><p>"Shut it Malfoy!" Harry snapped.</p><p>"Oh yeah, what are you going to do Potter? Kiss his ass and make him even more of a pinhead? He is a no good for nothing"</p><p>I feel awkward standing there in the middle of all this. I slowly went to back away.</p><p>"Tell him Sunni, how much of a pinhead fatbottom is"</p><p>"Don't drag me into this Draco." I scoffed crossing my arms.</p><p>Snape ended up giving detention to Harry. Draco didn't even get so much as a warning. I remembered Hermione telling me the Slytherins get away with more stuff with Snape and that Draco was one of his favorites. I didn't really believe that until today. Was it fair? no, but I am a Slytherin, and if I'm going to get in trouble for something I hope it's Snape who catches me. Maybe I can get off too.</p><p>
  <em>Maybe...</em>
</p><p>I will never hear the end of Draco's whining and I'm sure because I didn't take his side, I'll be getting an earful of it not just from him but also from my housemates. They were sneering and glaring at me like I was scum. I just stood there not phased by their attitudes. I did nothing wrong, and I'm not about to start going at someone I don't know. I wouldn't even go at them regardless, I have better things to do with my time.</p><p>Apparently being a Slytherin also means not befriending one or taking sides outside of the Slytherin house. I was already ready about asking if there was another way about changing houses or at least a secret way to the dormitories without ever having to step foot in the common room again. I didn't want to; I made my father proud by being sorted here but this type of thinking and behavior isn't me. I didn't want to have a lot of angry people at my throat all the time. I had enough of it back home to last a lifetime.</p><p>By the time we were back in the room, the class was over and I stayed behind as requested. I took a seat at my desk and pulled out my sketchbook and started drawing the classroom, with all the very detailed creepies. I think this room is probably my favorite so far. It had a feel to it that calmed me. Also, the temperature down here in the dungeons made me very comfortable. It was nice and chilly. I could sleep peacefully.</p><p>I was almost done getting the outline done when Snape came back in and sat at his desk not even looking up. So I started adding the brooding man into the drawing. We sat there for about twenty minutes, he just scribbling away and I had gotten his entire body into the picture. I was smiling slightly as I finished the final touches and looked up to make sure I got everything. My eyes found his staring at me intensely.</p><p>"What are you doing?" He asked. I tucked a piece of my hair behind my ear and bit my lip, quickly shutting my book.</p><p>"Nothing Professor" he motions me forward.</p><p>"I'll let it slide Miss Northmann but now I was going to have you dust my shelves for detention after Dinner but since you have shown a knack for potions I would like for you to replenish some of my stock" He narrowed his eyes and I bit my lip again, looked down, tapping my nails against his desk. I shook my head a little and looked back into his eyes.</p><p>"Sure Professor. I can do that. Can I go now?"</p><p>He nodded his head and looked back down at his papers. I grabbed my bag and stop at the door.</p><p>"Oh and Professor.." I began, and he looked back up at me. "See you after Dinner" I winked and walked out.</p><p>I had to lean against the wall by the classroom after I rounded the corner to catch my breath and slow my heart. I couldn't help that he was so dreamy. I may be a little crazy but oh by Merlin's beard I'm insane.</p><p>
  <em>Why did you do that?! He's your teacher!</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">
    <b>
      <em>Severus </em>
    </b>
  </span>
</p><p>She had bothered and impressed me the whole time in Potions, achieving a Potion that most people her age can't even brew, never truly paying attention nor caring at doing anything properly.</p><p>When I got to the room she was bent over her desk scribbling away in a book, her messy curly brown hair still in that ridiculous ball of a mess, some of it came loose and, partially covering her face. I sat down and pulled some papers out to grade, I'll let her continue whatever it is she's doing.</p><p>Normally I wouldn't let a student finish something in my classroom that didn't have anything to do with my class but for some reason, I was fine for her being an exception. I couldn't quite read her the way I could other students or other people in general. Her mind seemed almost blocked and it intrigued me just a bit. I could get faint signals and a few words but not enough to make a comprehensive idea of what goes through her head.</p><p>I would glance up at her now and then and see a small smile on her lips, she looked content sitting in this cold room doing whatever she was doing. Not complaining about the cold as the other students do. She tucked her legs under her in the chair and continued. I couldn't resist just watch her scribble away so I put the quill down and watch her every now and then bite the pen, erase something and then do it again. She finally looked and met my eyes.</p><p>To keep me from getting irritated at being caught watching her I had to say something well I did also tell her to stay after class. "What are you doing?"</p><p>She tucked a piece of the loose hair behind her ear and quickly shut her book.</p><p>"Nothing professor" what a liar she already was. Making me want to punish her further. This morning had made me annoyed by her and now I am finding myself even more annoyed than before.</p><p>"I'll let is slide Miss Northmann but now I was going to have you dust my shelves for detention but since you have a knack for potions you can replenish some of my stock"</p><p>I was being a little harsh but I want her to prove that she was at least not as useless as her father was. I watch her bite her lip and look down as if her shoes were the most interesting thing in the room. Her fingers lightly began to drum against my desk and I had to stop myself from smacking her hand to stop. It was frustrating. She gets under my skin and makes me falter in relentless composure. I haven't had a student that annoys me and impresses me all at the same time. It may have something to do with her mother but that can't be the only reason. I just watched her shake her head and met my eyes again. She looked very determined.</p><p>"Sure Professor. I can do that. Can I go now?"</p><p>I nodded my head at her and looked back down. From the corner of my, eye she stopped at the door debating with herself about something.</p><p>"Oh and Professor" she spoke softly, I looked at her again wishing she would just get out. "See you after Dinner" She winked and was gone. I found myself staring at the door longer than I should have and smirked to myself.</p><p>
  <em>She is playing with fire... </em>
</p><p>"Inappropriate Miss Northmann..." I muttered to myself and continued grading.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>
      <span class="u">3 P.O.V.</span>
    </em>
  </b>
</p><p>"Why can't you just take my side for once" Draco was mad at Sunniva and he was yelling at anyone who tried to butt in and yell at her too. He may have been mad at her for not taking his side but he wasn't about to let anyone yell at his friend. He would try and protect her the best he could even if he did have a temper and got upset with the girl. She was his friend and he was fond of her. She understood him better than most of the people he knew for many years.</p><p>"Draco... I'm sorry but you know I'm not going to take your side when you start being arse first. Neville did nothing wrong to you for one and for two I don't know him! I'm not here to create enemies. I'm here to learn magic and If I step on some toes in the process then fine! But leave me out of your bullying dictatorship in this school. I'm not about to have my father yank me from here. You know how hard it was for me to convince him to enroll me here?" Sunniva was hurt that Draco couldn't understand. she had thought he knew how scared she was about returning home. Even if her father had treated her a little better before she left. She didn't think it would be like that forever and he would go back to his old way of hurting her once more.</p><p>"no..." Draco was starting to feel a little ashamed and wanted to apologize for getting angry.</p><p>"Exactly! He wanted to keep me home Draco! He wanted me to be homeschooled. To learn magic from Private tutors."</p><p>"Sunni...."</p><p>"No Draco you listen!" Sunniva was fuming. "You know how unsafe it was for me there. You know this. Please don't get me in trouble. I can't go back there to be punished again. I just can't" Sunniva was beginning to cry and Draco took her in his arms and into an empty classroom away from prying eyes so she didn't get embarrassed.</p><p>What they didn't know was that a certain professor had heard the Whole conversation and he was boiling in anger at the thought of a father hitting his child. He himself knew how it felt to be abused. He wouldn't allow Sunniva to go back home and suffer. Her voice and cries pissed him off and he made his way to the headquarters office with the information he acquired. He may be overstepping many boundaries and stomping on many feet over this but Albus would understand, he would have to care that a student was endangered in her own home. </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Chapter Twelve- Detention</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Running into the common room past everyone and went into my room after seeing Madam Pomfrey, quickly and changing into some jeans and a simple long sleeve shirt. I slipped on some flats and ran past everyone again with my potions bag. Draco and Crabbe yelled at me but I didn't have time. It was getting late and I still had detention with Snape though I didn't find it considered as punishment. I get to make Potions.</p><p>I walked into the classroom and sat my bag down and hopped up on the desk twirling my wand in my hand. I may have rushed more than I had too but I liked being around Snape. He was the only thing good about here at Hogwarts even if he gave me detention. He seemed to not mind me either so that was a bonus.</p><p>"Do you have Homework?" He asked coming into the room from the storage unit looking at a book. He never looked up as he very bat-like slung his cape elegantly sitting down.</p><p>"Yes but I'm almost finished."</p><p>"When are they due?" <em>How can he have a conversation while reading?</em></p><p>"Monday"</p><p>"and are you dreading it?" I snorted and he stopped to look at me.</p><p>"Are you kidding? It's reading, I do that for fun. I'm excited" He grimaced at me and stood up.</p><p>"Well come on then. Time to show me your Potion skills."</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>* * * *</em>
  </b>
</p><p>I was grinning like a fool at Snape as he looked at all the potions I made in astonishment. He kept going back and check them then doing it again. I picked up that he doesn't give compliments but I didn't need any to know what I had made was perfection. His face said it all and watching him struggle to suppress a smile became my favorite part of the day.</p><p>"It's okay professor you can say it" I put a hand on my hip and smirked looking at the potions.</p><p>"Say what?"</p><p>"<em>Miss Northmann... Finally, a student who doesn't disappoint</em>" I spoke in a deep monotonous voice and I sent him a wink. He gave a tight smile before letting one form over his whole face.</p><p>The First time I saw a true smile and my heart fluttered a little.</p><p>"Yes, the potions are exceptional." he walked over to his desk and took a seat pulling out paper and a quill. I pulled a chair up to his desk and plopped down in it, drawing up my knees to rest my chin on them.</p><p>"I was going to ask you anyway if I could come in here and practice brewing since we can't brew anything without supervision." I shrugged my shoulders and watched him. He glanced up and the corner of his mouth uplifted just a smidge.</p><p>"You may come in and do that, you'll have to help clean in return but I want to teach you new materials. I need to challenge you somehow."</p><p>I lifted my head and placed my feet back down to the ground.</p><p>"We call it tutoring Professor!"</p><p>"You make a valid point miss Northmann" I groaned and he let out a small chuckle.</p><p>"Stop calling me Miss Northmann. It's Sunni"</p><p>"I'd prefer formalities, Miss-"</p><p>"No"</p><p>"Yo-"</p><p>"Nope, I'm Sunni"</p><p>"Fine, then you have to call me Severus." I cheekily smiled at him. Feeling accomplish.</p><p>"Severus" I whispered. "That's a nice name"</p><p>"Get to your dorm Sunni. I'll see you tomorrow"</p><p>"I have to clean up first" I laughed. He looked behind me at the mess. He waved me on to get to it.</p><p>Once I finished cleaning my mess and disposing of the remains of the potions after donating my perfectly brewed potions to his stock to be brought to the hospital wing.</p><p>"Good night Severus" he looked up at me and then back down.</p><p> </p><p><em>Rude</em>. <br/><br/><br/><br/></p><p>
  <b>
    <em>* * * *</em>
  </b>
</p><p>Alright, History of Magic with the Gryfinndor's today, Now where the hell is Miles? He said he would meet me in the Common room before breakfast? It's been thirty minutes. Looking around me I shrugged before heading to the boy's dormitories, walking up the stairs passing up Goyle. He looked at me for a moment opening his mouth like he wanted to say something before shaking his head turning away.</p><p>Alrighty then.</p><p>"Miles...." I sang out loud. "Milesssss Where are you?"</p><p>"What are you doing?" Draco popped his head out of a room. "You can't be up here" Rolling my eyes I pushed his head back in the room, stepping inside.</p><p>"Where does Miles sleep?"</p><p>Draco's mouth popped open and he looked at me bewildered. "Uh... Sunni. You hurt me. I thought we had something special going on between us? Already finding another boy to replace me?" His bottom lip stuck out and he gave me his puppy dog eyes, making them water for a better effect.</p><p>"You're an idiot. You know that right?"</p><p>"I'm your idiot. Now, why do you want Miles?" He pushed me up against the door, trapping me in. That cocky smile I know so well spread against his lips. I looked up at him coyly.</p><p>"Why... do... you... want... to... know?" I asked very slowly leaning on my toes, brushing my lips over his with each word. He shuddered before grabbing my chin roughly and kissing me. His body pressed against mine tightly, his hands already working their way down my buttons.</p><p>"Do you have to do that now?" We jumped apart and looked at Blaise who was leaned up against the cabinet smiling while thumbing his lips. "Please by all means... do continue. I was rather enjoying myself" Draco pushed himself in front of me while I rebuttoned my shirt back up. He looked at me over his shoulder and wink.</p><p>"Not looking for a threesome Zabini." Draco shrugged his shoulder palms out.</p><p>"Don't even act like you haven't had a threesome with me before Draco"</p><p>I think that was my jaw hitting the floor. Pretty sure I also might have just wet myself in pleasure too. Snapping my mouth shut I turned away feeling the burn on my face and down my neck. Draco and Blaise? sharing a girl? Did I step into heaven?</p><p>"I thought we weren't going to mention that again?" Draco narrowed his eyes, reaching behind me he pulled me in front of him wrapping his arms around my waist and putting his chin on top of my head. Blaise smirked at me.</p><p>"Hmm opps," He wasn't sorry. That grin was all the confirmation needed. "Oh, and Miles left earlier this morning. Said something some younger years sniffing about things they shouldn't be dabbling in. He's a prefect so he needed to check it out."</p><p>"Where did he go?"</p><p>"I think he needed to talk to one of the Gryffindor Perfects. a few of their first years were involved in the incident too. He should be back soon."</p><p>"Thanks, Blaise." nodding at him. A warm smiled spread on his face.</p><p>"No problem Sweetheart. Just next time you come in here having a makeout session, make sure I'm present. yeah?"</p><p>"You need to get laid." Draco shook his head grinning at him.</p><p>"Share her then"</p><p>"I am not going to be passed around!" I stomped my foot. The nerve!</p><p>"I was only kidding!" Blaise laughed loudly chasing after me as I ran down the Hall. Draco yelling at us to stop before we all get into trouble. <br/><br/></p><p> </p><p>Getting Blaise to leave me be with the help of Draco dragging him off to their Herbology class early. I finally found the time to go on a little search of my own for Miles. I needed my Potions notes back and I would be lying if I wasn't the tiniest bit curious about what the first years were up to. What was so bad that it involved two houses that hated each other to work together?</p><p>The corridor to the clocktower courtyard was filled with bright sunlight and a pleasant breeze came in through the windows. Onyx was resting on the windowsill with a few other cats. I reached out and stroked his fur. Meowing he flexed his paws showing his claws as he scratches the stone.</p><p>"Oh good! You can help me!" A boy with the floppiest hair and a camera bouncing on his chest came running up to me grabbing my hand and dragging me off.</p><p>"Uh... what are we doing little stranger?" I asked keeping up with him.</p><p>"I'm Colin and Miles told me to go find another Slytherin!"</p><p>"Okay..." I said unsure. Why would Miles send a Gryffindor to come find another Slytherin? Something must have really happened. Why not get a professor instead. "What's going on?" Running up the stairs we came to a very crowded gathering of green and red.</p><p>"Sunni! Get over here!" Miles shouted, I pushed through and getting in the middle standing by him.</p><p>"Bringing your girlfriend into this are you?" A boy sneered raising his wand. I was quick to raise mine.</p><p>"Don't raise your wand at him!" Curly blonde hair and bright blue eyes stared at me heatedly.</p><p>"Stand down Lav... You're going to get hurt" an Indian girl stepped forward and tried to pull her away.</p><p>"What's going on?" I asked. Why are we wand raised right now?</p><p>"Your little coven of slippery snakes are messing with dark magic and trying to get our first years involved!"</p><p>"Now wait a damn minute! It was your house who came to mine! Don't blame us, Liam!" Miles was ready to attack, placing a hand on his I let him know I was prepared to stand with him.</p><p>"Liam..." I spoke unsure "It can't be that bad if they're just interested in knowing... there is no harm in it."</p><p>"And who are you?" he spat</p><p>"Sunniva"</p><p>"Sunniva, I can see why you would think so since you're a rotten one just like your house"</p><p>I furrowed my eyebrows completely lost. Why does my house sorting make me a bad person? I have done nothing wrong. "Knowing the dark arts doesn't make you a bad person!" I snapped. gasps were made and it took everything in me not to roll my eyes. "Understanding how it works will help you defeat it. You can't be serious with assuming interests means practicing. It's not like we're teaching it."</p><p>"You are aren't you! You're the one who gave Jimmy that scalping hex!"</p><p>"No!" I defended.</p><p>"So you know the Dark arts!"</p><p>Questions were being thrown at me and Miles gripped my wrist tight. It was about to get ugly.</p><p>"You didn't deny it!"</p><p>"<em>Flipendo</em>!" My body lifted off the ground and I slammed into Miles as we smacked the column. scrambling to my feet, I looked at him. He was knocked out. Raising my wand I flicked it at the girl who hit me. "<em>Impedimenta!"</em></p><p>"Lavender!"</p><p>"Protego!" she shielded it.</p><p>"Stop!" I yelled at her. My other house members were trying to get involved to come to my rescue but a few of the Gryffindors had yanked their wands away.</p><p>"You are teaching our house the dark arts! I will not stop! <em>Relashio</em>!"</p><p>I had dived just in time. Fine if she wants to duel then I will duel!</p><p>"<em>Alarte</em> <em>Ascendare</em>!" Lavender lost her footing and was thrown back. I grinned kicking my shoes off. "<em>Avis</em>!" Birds shot out of my wand tip attacking her as she screamed. Liam who got involved cleared the air and turned on me.</p><p><em>"</em><em>Bombarda</em>!"</p><p>"NO!" several people screamed as held my hands up throwing up a shield. <em>Is he crazy!? </em>The portraits on the wall were blown off and several vases exploded.</p><p><em>"</em><em>Petrificus</em> <em>Totalus</em><em>!" </em>Liam dropped, Lavender ran at me, and with quick movements I had flipped her. "Would you stop!" She shook her head frantically kicking me hard.</p><p>"<em>Locomot</em><em>-!" </em></p><p><em>"</em><em>Ebublio</em><em>!" </em>I head cast the bubble charm stopping her midway just as McGonagall Flicked my wand out of my hand.</p><p>"Miss Northmann! What is the meaning of this?" She snapped as she took in the scene. I pushed my hair out of my face breathing hard.</p><p>"She attacked us!" Lavender's friend defended.</p><p>"I did not!" I yelled at her.</p><p>"Miss Patil. Please take her to the Hospital Wing. Miss Northmann Dumbledores office this instant! 50 points from Slytherin!"<br/><br/><br/><br/></p><p>I walked... more like hobbled (I was the one who needed to be seen!) to Dumbledore's office and stared at the Gargoyle. It began to slowly turn and steps appeared. I walked up them as it turned back around again. Some people were talking and I held my hand up to the door to knock but stopped.</p><p>"We'll talk about this later Severus. Right now we have a guest."</p><p>
  <em>How did he know? </em>
</p><p>The door swung open and I waved slightly at finding Severus staring at me confused.</p><p>"Ah, Miss Northmann... What brings you here?" Headmaster Dumbledore asked me motioning for me to take a seat. I slowly sat down and looked around. It was cool here, so many different items and tons of books.</p><p>Is that a random pile of ashes?</p><p>"Miss Northmann?"</p><p>"Oh uh. right! Sorry. I duelled with two Gryffindors" I said casually and continued to look around. I took a peek at Severus who had a little smile tugged ever so slightly at his lips.</p><p>"Why would you do that?" Dumbledore asked taking a seat at his desk.</p><p>"They raised their wands first and were accusing me and my friend of teaching first years the dark arts. I wa-"</p><p>"Do you know the Dark Arts Miss northmann?" Dumbledores face was kind but his eyes were blazing in anger. I didn't do anything wrong!</p><p>"No! I don't!" I lied. How is it fair that I get attacked and I'm the one here? I was in outrage.</p><p>"What did you use?" Severus asked, putting a hand on my shoulder telling me to calm down with his eyes and I took a deep breath and relaxed a little.</p><p>"Nothing harmful! Sir." I stuttered. My back was really hurting. I rolled my shoulder to try and ease the pain in it. Severus looked at me with care before his face hardened once more.</p><p>"What spells Miss Northmann?" He asked again.</p><p>"Ebublio, Petrificus Totalus, Impedimenta, and Alarte Ascendare" I whispered, my stomach dropped at the look on their faces. I was going to be expelled! I just know it!</p><p>"Well... I don't see why you're even in my office then Miss Northmann."</p><p>
  <em>What? </em>
</p><p>"Very well perhaps we can help keep your hands busy. So you don't feel the need to seek revenge."<em> I am not going to seek revenge! They might, however.</em> "Severus, you need a helper for the classroom do you not?" He nodded his head. "Then Miss Northmann can now spend her newly found freedom as your new assistant."</p><p>I whipped my head around to look back at Severus again who held a grimace.<em> Well jeez thought we were getting along so well. </em></p><p>"If I must" He drawled out. I rolled my eyes. It's not going to be bad. I'm excellent at Potions.</p><p>"You may go do as you wish Miss. Northmann but I do not want you up here again so soon. You can have your 50 house points back and 10 points will be taken from Gryffindor instead."</p><p>
  <em>I didn't tell him about the house points. </em>
</p><p>"Professor" I nodded my head and picked my bag up from the ground and leaving with Snape following behind me. He grabbed my arm and pulled me to the side glaring down at me.</p><p>"You are to behave Miss Northmann. I won't tolerate arrogance or foolishness from you. Two days in and already at the headmaster's office. Not a Good Sign." he was tsking me again. I rolled my eyes at him. He raised his eyebrows at me.</p><p>"Professor I don't know about you but I refuse to be bullied. I will fight back" He grabbed both of my shoulders and leaned close down to get eye level.</p><p>"Listen to me... As a Slytherin, you will be targeted more than most. You must learn to control your anger and not give in so easily. Do you understand me?" His eyes are so beautiful.</p><p>
  <em>Sunni give it a rest. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Yes sir"</em>
</p><p>"Good. We have private lessons to start then don't we"</p><p>Lessons? My assistant lessons? His usual frown turned into a half-smile. Not a smirk but a smile. He had a nice smile and his eyes seemed so different when he did. I tried to keep my little blush to myself as it lightly warmed my cheeks. I couldn't help but let one out of my own.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Chapter Thirteen- Pans and Biscuits</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>My free period had ended earlier and I wanted to get to the great hall as quickly as possible so I could go see Miles afterward.<em> Professor Snape </em>had me cleaning cauldrons after leaving Dumbledore's office. I had missed my first class, History of magic. Not that I'm complaining, it's just I would like to be present for all the first classes.</p><p>Speaking of first classes... Professor Moody wasn't even present yesterday for my first class. He had never shown up and we were all curious as to why. He hasn't been seen all morning. I hope he wasn't as crazy as he's made out to be. I'm trying my best not to judge him based on his looks. I know he has to have been through a lot to come out looking the way he does.</p><p>Stepping out of the Dormitories with my bag slung over my shoulder I ran into Pansy. I've yet to be formally introduced to her but that was my fault. Ever since Miles has kindly told me to dodge her. I have enough conflict on my plate if this morning's fiasco had anything to say.</p><p>"WATCH IT!" she screamed at me. <em>Wow.. inside voice? No?</em></p><p>"Sorry, but you know you could move out of the doorway." I didn't have time for this. I wanted food. I slightly pushed her out of my way and went to the great hall with her yelling after me to drop dead. Honestly you think she would be a little more civil, subtle, ladylike but no.. she was precisely like her name meant. She was a Pansy.</p><p>I plopped down in my seat scowling at the table while I slowly ate. I felt someone splash me with a liquid and looked up at my attacker. I can't believe she followed me here. "Why did you pour Pumpkin Juice on me?" I blinked my eyes at her. Trying to ease the pain in my eyes.</p><p>"Because you deserve it. Now leave us alone and leave MY Draco alone"</p><p>I felt the rage forming inside me. "Leave you alone? You just threw Juice, on me! Then you possess the nerve to tell me to stay away from YOUR Draco! You don't think that Draco can make his mind up on who he wishes to be friends with? Are you that insecure?" my hands were trembling and I was turning red.</p><p>By this point, I knew we had the halls attention on us and I was trying to calm my breathing, I promised Dumbledore I wouldn't be back in his office any time soon, and twice in one day wouldn't help my case.<em> I must remain calm. I must not hex her. </em></p><p>"I'm his girlfriend and you're a disgrace to Slytherin."</p><p>
  <em>Girlfriend? I have yet to see them together for the whole week and a half being here! Ohh... Sunni don't do it. Don't turn her into a rat. </em>
</p><p>"Pansy... you know what why don't you walk away and go to the kitchens dip yourself in some flour and turn yourself in a stank biscuit that you so graciously want to be" I gritted.</p><p>"No! Don't be hostile to me!"</p><p>
  <em>Oh for the love of merlin. What did I do to anger the great power of this world?</em>
</p><p>"Pansy... Walk. Away." I could feel the burn in my palms and I was about to strike her.</p><p>"I'm. NOT. Going. anywhere" now she's in my face. I dropped my wand. I'm not going to hit her with magic. I'm going to hit the Muggle way.</p><p>"Pansy, I promise you if you don't get out of my face and leave me alone I'll bash your fucking face in" I smiled sweetly at her. She didn't budge. I stood up but before I could even hit her a cold collected voice demanded to know what the problem was. Severus was glaring hard at both of us.</p><p>"She attacked me, Professor!" Pansy snapped, and I rolled my eyes biting my tongue from saying something I would regret.</p><p>"From what I saw Miss Parkinson, you tossed Pumpkin juice on Miss Northmann while she was eating. Then proceeded to yell in her face. Do not lie to me." I held back my smile as I watch him haul her away from me. He told me to go get cleaned up from over his shoulder. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <b>* * * * </b>
</p><p>"Wow Sunni... I assumed you would have hit her" I glared at Montage and tried to look anywhere than at him.</p><p>"Graham honestly leave her alone she did the right thing not fighting back" Derrick came to my defense but all it did was make me angrier. I wanted to fight back, I was still fuming and I had wish DADA was this class instead of Transfiguration if Moody would every show that is. I looked around the room, biting my cheek while I grip the table listening to the two of them go back and forward on me attacking back and why I shouldn't.</p><p>"Guys I think maybe you should change the subject" Lucian interjected. I jumped from my seat and stomped over by the high windows on the right side of the room away from the desks. I glared at the chalkboards against the wall and read them to try and calm down. I was so angry that when I clapped my hands together in frustration to not hit something the candles that were lit behind Mcgongalls' desk went out causing the student to go quiet.</p><p>"Well.. that's new" someone spoke up.</p><p>"Miss Northmann, are you alright?" McGonagall was standing in front of me, making me jump at her sudden appearance. She didn't care much for me after this morning. I had disappointed her, for defending myself to her precious Gryffindors.</p><p>"Yes, I'm fine." I spluttered.</p><p>"Then why are you still standing? The class has started. Take your seat" I strode quickly over to Lucian and sat back down. She gave me a weak smile.</p><p>"Class as discussed last year, transfiguration is some of the most complex and dangerous magic you will learn at Hogwarts. Anyone messing around in my class will leave and not come back. You have been warned. Now! We will be learning to turn a Hedgehog into a Pincushion" with a flick of her wand little hedgehogs in cages sat down in front of us as they were passed out. </p><p>Care of Magical Creatures and Herbology were just as bad as Transfiguration. The professors haven't given me much of a chance after hearing about my little spat. Then with Pansy at lunch, Hagrid who I thought I would get along well with had brushed me off when I asked about seeing the Pixies.</p><p>Professor Sprout took points away for me wandering in late, not even three minutes late. I had to rush to the greenhouse from the forest. It was not a short journey either. What I thought would be a wonderful time here at Hogwarts was turning into being a nightmare like home. I wouldn't go to the Great Hall for dinner. My day of conflicts, glare receiving, and snide comments are over. I am going straight to bed.</p><p>Sam was perched on my bed with a red-letter tied to his talon. He began to hoot when he saw me, untying the small scroll and giving him an owl cracker I flipped the scroll over. My family's hard wax seal was on it.</p><p>
  <em>A howler...</em>
</p><p>One... two... three. I ripped the wax seal off. The letter shot out of my hands and into the air. My father's deep voice roaring in anger bouncing off the walls. Thank god I didn't have any roommates</p><p>"HOW DARE YOU! You insolent worthless child! I have given you everything you could have ever asked for, given you a roof, clothes, and food. You couldn't even have the courage to demolish those Gryffindors! You are a Northmann! No Child of mine will be weak. If I get one more word of you not fighting back like a true witch that you are I will pull you from that disgrace of a school immediately. I knew i should have kept you home, schooled you myself! Prepared you for what's to come. Drink this vial and straighten yourself up. Your mother is dead Sunniva, you can not keep using her death as an excuse to be weak. If you do not drink this vial I will force one down your throat with my bare hands the moment I see you. Do NOT disappoint me again! Practice your spells in secret or with Draco. You're not a child!"</p><p>Tears soaked my legs, sobs racking my chest as I watch it tear itself up falling to the ground in a pile before lighting up on fire into ash. What was I to do? I knew it was too good to be true. His change was temporary. How could I have thought anything good about his loving actions? He's John Morfin Northmann! He has no love! He has no compassion! Slamming my back onto the bed I let out a scream covering my face with my pillow.</p><p>That stupid vial slipped out of the cloth and hit my thigh, Sitting up I examined it. It wasn't the first time he had me drink odd things. I couldn't lie and say I drank it, he would know. He always knows. The black liquid moved with its own accord, up and down the vial like it was alive. Uncorking the vial a low hissing came from it as a rancid smell filled my nostrils making me gag.</p><p>
  <em>What the hell is this? </em>
</p><p>'If you do not drink this vial I will force one down your throat with my bare hands' I don't want a repeat of that.</p><p>"Well Sunni... This is your life. Get used to it." I nodded at myself while talking out loud. "Bottoms up!" with one big swallow the liquid moved down my throat feeling like slimy glass shards. It burned and then I began to choke.</p><p>Falling onto my hands and knees, I gasped for air but never receiving any. Black spots filled my vision and I shakily tried to stand, falling back down closing my eyes.</p><p>
  <em>He poisoned me!</em>
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Chapter Fourteen- Changes</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>
    <em>Iliad</em>
  </b>
  <b> V. 339-342</b>
</p><p>Blood follow'd, but immortal; ichor pure,<br/>Such as the blest inhabitants of heav'n<br/>May bleed, nectareous; for the Gods eat not<br/>Man's food, nor slake as he with sable wine<br/>Their thirst, thence bloodless and from death exempt. <br/><br/><br/></p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Pushing through the haze Sunni was struggling to see, She held her wand out trying to clear the air of all the mist. She felt a chill run deep in her bones as a cold, long, and grey boney hand landed on her shoulder. She grabbed at, screaming as she was being burnt from the inside out.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Kill" </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Kill him now!" </em>
</p><p>Sunni waved her wand frantically, screaming for someone to save her. The hand dropped from her body and a Large snake came into her vision bearing long venom dripping fangs, it rose to her height hissing. <em>She glared at the beast, backing away further into the mist. </em></p><p>
  <em>"Do it!" </em>
</p><p>
  <em>The Large Brown speckle Snake eye's glowed a bright yellow as it stared her down, getting closer and closer. Rearing its huge head back, it opened its mouth striking. Screams filled the air as the mist faded away. Sunni laid on the ground panting, blood oozing from her neck. The snake strikes again, sinking its fangs in deeper, breaking her bones. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>With a sickening crunch, her legs were broken by the snake's strangulation of her body. She whimpered, choking on her blood. The mist finally gone, she found herself in a graveyard staring up at an Angel. The snake bit into her face, her eyes in searing pain. Red filled her sight before everything went dark. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Hissing, the serpent's tongue darted out licking her eyes. Sunniva was too weak to cry out again. A long grey hand grabbed the girl's face tightly, its owner's raggedy robes cover the girl's body as he crawled on top of her. Forcing her mouth open, he spoked at her.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Drink Little one. Drink"</em>
</p><p>She whimpered, her shaking hands trying to push him away.</p><p>"SeethaaaSsssHathehhHathehhAyaehh" (hello)</p><p>"Hello?" She called out, the Snake laid it's head on hers, coiling up close as the man tried to force her mouth open once more.</p><p>"SsaahHasseesyAayaaSeyythaaAayyhatha" (drink)</p><p>"Okay" She opened her mouth accepting the dark liquid.</p><p>The man stood watching the girl with a sadistic grin, caressing the snake letting her slither up him. "Sunniva....."</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>* * * *</em>
  </b>
</p><p>Sunniva withered on the ground in her dorm, screaming at the top of her lungs as her body was being burned. She was screaming for a release. For anyone, somebody to come bring her out of the misery she was in. Everything was on fire, her lungs were in desperate need of air as she choked. Her heart was pounding as it restricted against her chest. Her legs bent in odd angles, unnatural as if the bones were reshaping and resetting.</p><p>She had broken out into a cold sweat. Her body temperature was rising at an alarming rate. Her dream had taken her sight, and like now in the present, her sight had yet to return. She couldn't see... she couldn't hear but she felt every once of fear, hate, and bitter cold seep into her pores and into her soul. If this was death? It would be very easy to handle for what has yet to come.</p><p>Crying out the girl who laid on the floor, had let out a blood-curdling scream that alerted even the Bloody Baron who was quite comfortable in his cupboard. Investigating the noise he came into the girls dorm and found her.</p><p>Her body had been mangled and was twisted in a heap. Green eyes no longer existed in the place that was now as black as night. If he were human the sight would have sickened him.</p><p>Her teeth elongated into sharp fangs before snapping back into her mouth blood pouring from her gums as if cut by a knife. The Bloody Baron unable to look at the girl any longer took to immediate action to alert someone of what was occurring in the Slytherin house.</p><p>As Baron left, Sunniva's hands began to shift, her bones made sickening cracking noises.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>'crack'</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>'crack'</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>'crack'</em>
</p><p> </p><p>In the place of human fingernails were now claws. Dark, black and so sharp that with a swap of her wrist she would impale and kill her target on the spot. The fangs once more grew over her chin to a sharpened point. Where human feet should be, were now large freighting white paws. Withering and twisting, her body shook as fur began to cover her body inch by inch.</p><p>The sound that escaped her wasn't human anymore. It was a scream, animalistic and it had quieted the entire dungeon. The noise that could be heard from the lake splashing against the window had stopped. It was as if the world no longer existed. The water settled and all was calm. Except it was not calm. Very far from being calm. Sunniva whose body no longer laid on the ground was now in the air completing a transformation that would change her life as we know it.</p><p>The vial that her father had given her was no ordinary liquid, no ordinary potion but a curse that awakened something hidden deep inside. A gift that was bestowed on her when she was nothing but a babe in the womb. He had not known what he was giving, for it was a gift to him that he could not refuse. He had been instructed and like the follower he is... he had listened.</p><p>The Bloody Baron had finally tracked down Professor Dumbledore who was in conversation with Professor Snape. They were discussing the school year and the events to come. Professor Moody who knew a little more about the Northmann girl had snuck off to the dungeons hearing the Bloody Barons rambles of a girl shifting into a monster, a beast in her dormitory in the Slytherin house. He was wanting to be the first to witness the truth in the ghost's story. With a bellow of his cape, he hobbled down the stairs to the dungeon and whispered the password 'Pureblood' as if it were only yesterday that he was a student here at Hogwarts and was going to his own dormitory.</p><p>It was so silent you could hear a pin drop and the air was filled with tension, a slow static charge filled the air rattling his teeth. Another animalistic scream echoed out chilling him. Her father had done it.</p><p>His lord would be so proud.</p><p>"Come! We must hurry!" Professor Dumbledore had yelled his voice echoing into the corridor, many pairs of feet could be heard smacking the stones as they ran this way. Moody had run and hidden cursing that he had yet to see the girl. He would sneak in and make it seem like he was behind them.</p><p>Albus who had never seen the Bloody Baron so worked up had not dismissed his frantic story of the Young Northmann. Albus Dumbledore was no fool, he had allowed the transfer to keep an eye on her. He knew because despite everything that has happened Melissa Northmann had come to him too asking for help. It was he who made Melissa and John move, and he found John an even bigger fool and every much as a failure for returning.</p><p>Severus Snape had not known what to expect but his heart was pounding just as hard as the day he had found Lilly was gone. His suppressed feelings that he had mastered at masking had returned tenfold, he would not be sick! He would be strong for the girl! For Melissa and everything, she had stood for. He would do this one thing. He would Protect Sunniva Northmann from whatever is happening to her.</p><p>Minerva McGonagall did not know what was going on, she was as clueless as much as the others but her trust and faith in Dumbledore would override any doubts she may carry. He had trusted the girl to be at the school therefore she ought to trust his decision. She may not be fond of the girl and had given her a cool shoulder all day but after much consideration, she knew she had behaved childishly with the Slytherin Girl who was a victim and not the assaulteè.</p><p>"Be quick! Be careful. What is beyond here may change everything" Albus' voice was hard and harsh. Opening the door they ran inside feeling the static charge and the deafening silence. "I fear something terrible indeed has happened here" Moody was hidden tightly and had to hold his breath to keep from being noticed. He needed air and he needed it soon or he would be discovered. "Severus, prepare yourself. Minerva, stay behind us."</p><p>Minerva was a strong tactful woman but she had. never had Dumbledore treat her as if she was made of glass! The Man had unnerved her, her nerves faltered and any courage she may have had was fading and it was fading quick.</p><p>"Be quiet. Stay on guard"</p><p>Screeching and howling had disturbed the silence and filled the entire common room. Severus slammed the common room door shut. The students need not know about what was happening. The people in the portraits on the wall had hidden or crowded together in one. Pointing to the girl dormitories shaking in fear. Severus pushed the door open leading the way.</p><p>Tall shadows filled the lighted space from under the door that held Sunniva inside.</p><p>'BANG!" Something heavy had hit the door.</p><p>'BANG!'</p><p>"Stand back!" Albus held his wand at the ready and flung the door open.</p><p>A white and black Lynx the size of a young child stood tall snarling its long fangs, blood dripping from its mouth as it licked its lips. Screeching a shiver ran down the three adults' spines. The Lynx slammed a paw down hard rattling the floor. Albus lifted his wand with Severus.</p><p>"We will not hurt you." He spoke softly. "We will not hurt you"</p><p>The lynx slammed its paw down again, crouching ready to attack. Severus stepped forward holding his hand out to the beast.</p><p>"Sunni..." He called softly, the Lynx tilted its head. "Sunni... Please. it's okay"</p><p>Deep inside the Lynx Sunniva had cried out screaming for him to save her but the darkness was pushing her further down in the dark abyss. She couldn't breathe and had no idea where she was or what was happening to her. She couldn't see but she had heard his voice call out to her.</p><p>"Sunni... I'm here. I promise you're safe now. Come back to me. please come back to me"</p><p>Albus Dumbledore and Minerva McGonagall had stood awestruck at seeing Severus Snape let down his guard and his walls. He was coxing the girl from herself to come back into the light. Severus did not understand what he was doing but he knew it was needed. He had felt a connection with the girl, he would not deny it.</p><p>Sunniva began to claw at herself, trying to climb out of the blackened hole she had fallen down and screaming as she willed herself to go higher. Her body slowly began to show signs of transforming back to her human state.</p><p>Severus had messed up by stepping forward.</p><p>The lynx was not tamed, it snarled pushing Sunniva back and roared loudly charging at him with fast speed. Albus was quick and blasted the Lynx into the wall, pulling Severus back as he yelled for him not to hurt her. Attacking again Albus had been more gentle this time trying to subdue the girl. She would not let up.</p><p>"STOP!" He commanded halting the beast in its tracks. Cowering in fear it tucked tailed and hid behind the bookshelf. "Enough! You will release her! Release her now! I command you!"</p><p>The air shifted and a cold breeze had swept through the room, Minerva had collapsed. The energy had been too much for her to handle. Albus helped Severus getting her on the bed. Never taking his eyes from the Lynx who began to hiss.</p><p>"Let her go!" He yelled once more.</p><p>Slowly coming out of hiding it crouched and pawed its way to him, ears tucked back, and just as he leaned his hand down the Lynx sunk its teeth in his flesh clamping its mouth. Albus let out a painful yell falling to his knees.</p><p>"Let go!" with a jerk his wand tip pressed painfully into the lynx neck. It let go, his blood pouring onto the floor from his deep gashes. "Severus help her, I feel she is listening now"</p><p>"Sunni... can you hear me" Severus called softly. The lynx had allowed him to place his hands on its head. He stared into the black abyss. "It's okay, come to me"</p><p>Slowly the lynx body relaxed and Sunniva's body came in its place, Her eyes were pure white and burnt around. Gashes and cuts covered her body. She whimpered and Severus pulled her close as her arms clung to him like he was her lifeline.</p><p>"Severus..."</p><p>"Shh... Don't speak. Don't weaken yourself further. I got you"</p><p>She was safe now.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Chapter Fifteen- Mirror Gifting</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Waking up had come as a complete nightmare, everything was hurting. My head, my hands, and my feet. Everything.</p><p>The sun was way too bright an- <em>what? </em></p><p>I shot my eyes open, my head had been wrapped. The cloth was pressing against my eyes. Lifting a hand I felted for the end, slowly unraveling it. The small movements were very painful at first. With one deep breath, I pulled it away from my eyes blinking and squinting harshly at the light. It was bright under the bandages and even more bright taken off. Looking around me. I was in the hospital wing. <em>Why was I here? </em><em>What happened?</em> I thought I was just having a really bad dream. I knew I was a fitful sleeper but to hurt myself so badly? I have never done that before. A shiny glint caught the sunlight from beside me on the table.</p><p>A mirror.</p><p>Snatching it up I put it in front of me and recoiled. I look like a mess, my eyes were burned around them, little pink scars flecked around the under eyes letting me know it was a hard healing process. The air felt colder than normal. Odd for summer it was only September. It shouldn't be this cold yet.</p><p>"You're awake!" Madam Pomfrey had rushed to my bedside looking at me with so much concern.</p><p>"Why am I here?" I asked, but no sound came out.</p><p>"Oh don't speak! You need to finish healing. You've... You've been asleep for a while dear. Meghan! Meghan! Go fetch the headmaster Immediately. He will want to know she's awake." The brunette girl ran from the room quickly before I could get a good visual of her.</p><p>"Shhh don't speak Sunniva. We will explain in due time. Now lean back and keep your eyes close. I don't know how the light will affect your eyes at the moment." Now that she's mentioned it, my eyes were in a lot of pain. My vision wasn't as clear as it was before. It was a little hazy.</p><p>I leaned back and waited for Dumbledore to make his appearance. Madam Pomfrey was acting very strange to me, but she never left my side that is until Dumbledore and... I could feel his brooding presence before even looking. Severus had shown up too. Two chairs scooted on each side of my bed scraping against the tiles and they sat down from what I could hear with the ruffling of clothes. One large hand had grabbed my hand on my right, the skin was soft yet the fingertips were very rough, calloused. His fingertips brushed over the top of my hand back and forth in a very comforting manner.</p><p>These hands felt familiar... I knew these hands. Goosebumps rose on my skin sending shivers down my spine. I know these hands but who is touching me?</p><p>Severus wouldn't touch me...</p><p>"Miss Northmann?" Dumbledore's voice came from my left. I went to open my eyes but a hand landed on my head demanding me silently to keep them shut. "Miss Northmann... Don't speak. Just nod your head. Can you hear me clearly?"</p><p>I nodded.</p><p>"Do you remember what happened?"</p><p>I shook my head.</p><p>"Miss Northmann, You've been asleep for a while. It's no longer September." Opening my mouth "Don't speak. It is November 15th. You had an accident. I know you're probably confused" Of course I'm confused! I wake up, it's a different month not only that but I had missed almost three of them! When I had gone to sleep School had only just begun!</p><p>"Do you remember the night you went to sleep?"</p><p>No... but I was positive it was just a dream, what I felt... had felt real but the vision I had was still there. A large snake and a very grey man with beady red eyes. I shuddered and a whimper had escaped me before I could stop it. Severus who I had taken was the one holding my hand had gripped it tighter. His voice like music to my ears, ringing out.</p><p>"You're safe. Don't worry." What am I supposed to be worried about and what does he mean that I'm safe now? It was only a dream, a vision but they couldn't know what happened to me in that. They couldn't have known anything! Someone must have just found me in my dorm when I didn't show up for class the next day. That is the only explanation.</p><p>"Severus... I feel I should leave you to tell the girl. Sunniva?" I nodded my head once more, letting him know I was listening. "You may open your eyes but do it slowly. Madam Pomfrey and Professor Snape have done everything to try and protect your sight but you must be careful not to over exhaust them. They were quite damaged."</p><p>My vision couldn't have possibly damaged me in my physical state as it did mentally. There is no way, it just can't be possible. Soft clicks could be heard around the room and the light faded. Slowly I reopened my eyes. The window shudders had been closed so I sat in the darkness with a faint glow of a few candles.</p><p>"It would be best you don't have too much sunlight on you just yet," Dumbledore explained.</p><p>"Miss Northmann?" Severus let go of my hand and touched my shoulder, his hand that had rested in his lap was slowly brought to my face, turning it gently to look into my eyes. His dark inky eyes held a new emotion that looked very strange on him.</p><p>
  <em>Concern</em>
</p><p>He looked to be struggling with his words, his mouth open and closed a few times and he snarled closing his eyes and taking a deep breath huffing. He finally opened them and his gaze was hard once more. The Severus Snape that I know. The one who doesn't care and is rude and yet incredibly intriguing seems to have returned.</p><p>"I found a vial on your bed beside a little piece of paper demanding you to drink it. Did you get a unauthorized package last night?"</p><p>I grabbed his hand that was still under my chin and pushed it away slightly. His face for a split second showed hurt and was quickly masked with anger.</p><p>"Did you receive a package? Yes or No Miss Northmann!"</p><p>"Yes," I croaked.</p><p>"SILENCE!" He snapped. He flared his nostrils.</p><p>"Severus do not yell at the girl. She is frightened" Dumbledore held his hands up to him, staring at him over his spectacles. "She may not remember"</p><p>I shook my head frantically.</p><p>"You remember," Dumbledore asked me giving me a warm smile. "It's best you don't speak Sunniva. You have been through a hard ordeal. Just shake or nod your head. Our questions won't be difficult." So I nodded my head.</p><p>"Did a student give it to you?" Dumbledore asked. I shook my head no. "A Professor?" Once again I shook my head no.</p><p>"Was it your father?" Severus gritted. Fear enveloped my body once more, I closed my eyes as my vision began to go in and out. "It was him wasn't it?"</p><p>"Severus we do not know that." Dumbledore interrupted. I grabbed the Headmasters's hand resting on the bed and squeezed hard. I nodded my head letting my tears fall. My father had poisoned me. That is what I remember. I remember the Howler. I remember every emotion and pain I felt till I blacked out.</p><p>A part of me does remember feeling closed in a dark space and a sweet angelic voice calling my name from a tiny light. It was as If I were trapped in a long tunnel never-ending, never being able to go back or go forward. But there was a little speck of light and in that light came a voice that had brought me comfort and gave me promises. The emotions I felt were overwhelming but crying had hurt my lungs and my throat. The tears were burning my eyes as they were still so very sore.</p><p>"I must ask for your permission miss Northmann to collect your memory of that night. I must examine what had occurred. I would ask but you should rest. The process will be easy. No pain will be felt." Dumbledore had stood clasping his hands together he stared down at me. I looked at Severus. I don't know why I did but I felt like I needed his approval. Needed reassurance that this was the right thing to do. I trusted the man and I can't figure out why.</p><p>We stared at each other Black inky pools to Green Emeralds. His face was unreadable. I bit my cheek. Finally with a tilt of his head he nodded.</p><p>"Excellent! Close your eyes and relax. You'll feel a slight pressure but you will be fine. Just stay calm" Dumbledore pulled his wand out.</p><p>"Headmaster may I?" Severus stood and looked at the old wizard. Dumbledores mouth open for a split second before snapping shut and a small smile replaced it.</p><p>"Certainly certainly. Go ahead, Severus." He agreed stepping back. "Remember stay calm Sunniva."</p><p>Severus pulled his wand out and pressed it to my temple. He grabbed my hand from under his cloak hiding it from view.</p><p>"You'll be fine. Trust me"</p><p>I smiled at him. <em>Of course, I trust you. </em>His wand pressed harder into my temple but it wasn't uncomfortable. He began to mutter an incantation that I couldn't quite understand.</p><p>Suddenly pressure built up in my head and clenched my eyes tight as it felt like I was being knocked down. Severus squeezed my hand relaxing me. <em>I must remain calm. I must remain calm.</em> I chanted.</p><p>Small memories flashed before my eyes in a blur before I could remember what they were. Then we came to an abrupt stop.</p><p>
  <em>"Who is that man up there?" I nodded at the man. She looked and scowled. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"That's Professor Snape. The Potions Master. He's a rude man" I looked at her in surprise. The others agreed with her. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"I met him when I came to retake my Owls. He apparently had as much as a distaste for me as he did my parents." Charlotte spoke up before looking back down at her Magical creatures of the lagoon book.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"He's head of Slytherin and he's very rude to everyone. Likes to bully all the students especially Harry. Seems to have it out for Harry" Ron said.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I won't voice my opinion but the teacher was as handsome as hell. His nose was rather large but everyone has a fault somewhere on their body or in the personality. I'm not even going to judge him over his looks. He's still handsome to me. </em>
</p><p>I shoved hard pushing him from my mind. That wasn't the memory he needed why did he stop? I was panting and taking deep breathes as I glared at him. He stood in shock, confused even slowly turning into a frown as he stared back at me softly.</p><p>"That was private! You shouldn't have stopped Professor" I Spat.</p><p>His face hardened and he let go of my hand stepping away from me. "My apologies" he snarled before putting his wand back to my temple not even waiting for me to relax as he invaded my mind once more.</p><p>It hurt!</p><p>With few little movements of his wand, a silvery blue strain began to be pulled from my head. I let out a sigh of release once my mind was my own once more.</p><p>"Headmaster" Severus spoke up. He's still here? I almost forgot about him.</p><p>Dumbledore held a vial as he looked at me with a twinkle in his eye. I wiped the emotions from my face. No, I've shared enough for a lifetime. I won't share anything else.</p><p>"I think that outta do it. Don't you think so Professor Snape? Let's leave the girl be."</p><p>Severus took one last fleeting look at me glaring before rushing out of the room his cape flapping out wildly. Dumbledore sighed patting my leg.</p><p>
  <em>What a rude man! How dare he! The nerve! He can go brood and wallow for all I care!</em>
</p><p>"Get some more rest Miss Northmann. Tomorrow I will come to see you again. I'm sure you have a lot of questions" yeah I have questions. I want to know why my face is messed up and I want to know what happened! "You have a lot to catch up on"</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Chapter Sixteen- New Lessons</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span class="u">
    <em>
      <b>Severus</b>
    </em>
  </span>
</p><p>Annoyance was eating at my insides as I paced in my office. Finding her like that, so broken and so frighten tore at my chest. I felt an obligation to the little girl and it's not settling well with me.</p><p>I felt like I owed Melissa something and taking care of her daughter was repaying a debt for all the kindness she had shown me since we were children for many years.</p><p>Taking Sunniva under my wing and protecting her will ease my conscience. There is just one problem... I already owe a debt to Albus for protecting Harry Potter. The trouble maker his trusty sidekicks the imbecile Weasley and the insufferable know it all. Taking Sunniva under all this will be a difficult task but I must do it. I have no choice. She needs it more than anything else.</p><p>
  <em>You're wrong Severus... She's a monster.</em>
</p><p>She's not a monster! Her father poisoned her! He gave her something! It can be fixed!</p><p>
  <em>Use your brilliant mind. You know it can't be undone. You saw her. You saw what happened to her.</em>
</p><p>No! I refuse to believe it! I won't. She's Melissa's child... She is just a victim. This is not her fault. I won't judge her for it!</p><p>
  <em>Like you judged Remus Lupin?</em>
</p><p>That's different!</p><p>
  <em>Is it though? Is it really?</em>
</p><p>Shut up!</p><p>Slamming my hands down on the desk, I rushed out. Walking quickly down the hall. I must see her. I must know if she is well.</p><p>"Severus..." I stopped in my tracks, suppressing a groan. Wiping my face of its emotion I turned on my heel to look at the thorn in my side.</p><p>"Igor" I nodded at him. "What can I do for you?"</p><p>"You know what you can do for me. You can't keep ignoring me. We must speak in private"</p><p>"Not now Igor. I'm rather busy at the moment"</p><p>"With that ridiculously ill child in the hospital wing? She's not as important ri-"</p><p>He was against the wall before I could stop myself. My wand to his throat. I seethed. "I would be very careful where you tread Igor... I would hate for you to have... An... Accident" he gulped and nodded his head. I released it after a few moments. Straightening up, I brushed my robes smoothing it out.</p><p>"I'll find you later. I'm busy now"</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>* * * *</strong>
</p><p>"What you did you see in her mind, Severus?" Albus sat at his desk staring at me with that ridiculous twinkle in his eyes. He knows what I saw. He doesn't need me to tell him anything. The old man knows everything.</p><p>"It's unimportant Albus," I grunted leaning against the wall.</p><p>It wasn't unimportant though it should be but I couldn't get it out of my head. She fancies me. With everyone against me, she chose to ignore them and still fancies me.</p><p>Me...</p><p>What does she even see? I'm an old man! Too old, awful, an ex-death eater, a murderer... A crude man. Stuck on a woman who never could love me back. A woman who no longer breathes.</p><p>I ran everyone who ever cared about me out of my life.</p><p>
  <em>Admit it Severus you're a little smug at the thought of having someone fancy you. To look at you as something completely different than what you are. Even if it is your student. </em>
</p><p>I rolled my eyes and turned to Albus. "What are we going to do? Are we to tell her about what she is? What she turned into?"</p><p>"Yes, I think we should. We must tell her but for now, I think it's best we do not. She had a rather disturbing vision that night Severus."</p><p>A shudder went down my spine. I felt cold all of a sudden as I looked at him. He had called me in when he discovered the hidden memory from the one I extracted from her.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>* * * *</strong>
</p><p>"Are you feeling better Miss Northmann?"</p><p>"Much, thank you" Sunniva provided a small smile to let us know she indeed did feel better. I struggled to believe the extent of this.</p><p>"That's very good however I need to ask you though why we weren't informed of your condition. You could have been greatly injured had you not been found and helped..." Sunni stared at Albus clearly upset as he trailed off looking at her closely.</p><p>What game is he playing with her? She had been poisoned. Yes poisoned enough to turn her into an animal. It's reversible. It has to be.</p><p>"My father thought they stopped. He didn't believe it was something that would be a problem" She fiddled with the pad of her index finger being mindful of the bandages in the process. <em>What is she talking about? Was there something else wrong with her?</em></p><p>Albus looked at me, we both were sharing the same question. That much was true. I looked down at her, my palms twitching to go to John this instant and hex him into oblivion. For what has he done to his child and what he hides from everyone. At least I admitted what I have done when the truth came out! Why can't he?</p><p>Rolling my eyes, I crossed my arms. It was just like John always doing something and doing it wrong. I caught her looking at me curiously. Her bright green eyes seemed to have a faint honey hue in the candle lights. They were beautiful. One of the most beautiful eyes I've ever seen. Tilting her head a little she bit her lip looking back down at her fingers.</p><p>Albus took a seat at the end of the bed and lowered his chin so he could see over the top of his spectacles. "He may have thought wrong and in doing so had endangered you in the process. I have sent a letter home informing him of what had happened." Her eyes widen just as I bit my tongue. <em>He did what? Why would he do that? </em>He knows just as well as I that was an ignorant thing to do!</p><p>"Every student here needs to be looked after and we at Hogwarts pride ourselves on keeping our students healthy Miss Northmann"</p><p>"Of course Professor, I am sorry for my episode" She was upset with herself. There was no reason for her to be upset. She did nothing wrong.</p><p>"Do not give apologies for things out of your control" Albus patted her leg. "We need to discuss what has happened fully. Your injuries show proof that something more had happened to you. Care to explain?" She bit her lip to stop it from trembling. Tears filled her eyes and I had to look away. I couldn't watch her cry.</p><p>"I don't know what you mean," she whispered. Albus sighed shaking his head.</p><p>"I had that mirror placed by your bedside for a reason. I wanted to aware that we know what you think you're hiding. You can't hide the truth from us. Professor Snape and I can be very trusted. We will protect you and help you the best we can Miss Northman."</p><p><em>Why is he doing this to her?</em> Can't he see she is about to have a breakdown? I grabbed her hand still not looking at her but her heavy breathing ceased and I felt her relax.</p><p>She has the same effect on me as I do on her... A small tug at the corner of my lips made my head immediately cease my head and on where it was going.</p><p>"When Professor Snape extracted your memory Miss Northmann... We came across a particular worrisome event." She tensed up again and I looked at her. She was white.</p><p>"We are aware you have Visions now miss Northmann." A small cry escaped her lips before she let go of my hand and covered her face bring her knees to her chest. I narrowed my eyes at Albus. He looked back at me sharing the same look. "Don't worry... We will help you"</p><p>
  <em>Yeah, help your own needs. </em>
  <em>You're</em>
  <em> going to use her till she's broken beyond repair.</em>
</p><p>She looked up at him wincing as she rubbed her eyes. I pulled a vial from my pocket uncorking it. Lightly laying my hand on the back of her head I guided it back tilting her chin up. Her breath hitched.</p><p>"This will help the pain Sunni. I made it this morning for you. I'm going to rub it on your eyes. You need to be careful. Close them now. You're going to be fine." She looked scared and I could only imagine what kind of terror she must have for potions of her unknowing now. Closing her eyes I dabbed the liquid on rubbing it in hesitantly. Albus continued talking but I could feel his eyes on me more than on her. He was burning holes in me with that narrowed gaze.</p><p>"You'll begin having private lessons with Professor Snape and I on controlling your mind. I know you have to take your owls this year but not to worry. You'll be able to do it. We will just be focusing on memories. No hard work needed."</p><p>I pulled my fingers away and she opened her eyes gazing at me with a look I've never seen before.</p><p>"You will have extra tutoring in Divination by myself. We are going to work on taping into this magical source. You will have Transfiguration tutoring with professor McGonagall early Sunday mornings from now on"</p><p>"Sir..." She said slowly. "But why?"</p><p>"Because I feel it is necessary" He stood up.</p><p>"Severus lets leave the girl to her company"</p><p>"What company?" I asked feeling annoyed. We needed to talk to her longer. He can't just leave it at and be done!</p><p>Right then the hospital doors swung open and three red heads came barrelling in with Harry Potter and Hermione Granger.</p><p>
  <em>Oh, that's just fantastic! </em>
</p><p>"How did you- what?" Sunni was perplexed and wide-eyed before grinning at her <em>friends</em>.</p><p>"Miss Northmann." I turned on my heels and left with Albus, I wouldn't be here to watch this. I felt unnerved and angry.</p><p>Angry at myself.</p><p>She should have friends. As I passed <em>Harry Potter</em> I shared a mutual glare. He looked just like his father.</p><p>"Look! My favorite redheads!" Sunni exclaimed.</p><p>
  <em>Let her have this Severus. Let her have this. </em>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <span class="u">Sunniva</span>
  </b>
</p><p>Ron was smiling smugly before being elbowed by the twins.</p><p>"She only means us you git," They said together. Ron scrunch his nose up and crossed his arms only to be snickered at by Hermione.</p><p>"We're glad you're okay Sunni." George settled down beside me and Fred did the same on the other side of the bed smashing me between them like a sandwich.</p><p>"Yeah, we were worried" Fred put his arm around us hugging me close.</p><p>"It wasn't a big deal" I mumbled.</p><p>"Did you hear that Freddie?"</p><p>"Sure did Georgie"</p><p>"Hey Sunni do you know what happens to liars when they die?" George asked. I smirked up at him.</p><p>I know this joke...</p><p>"Sure do! They lie still"</p><p>"Wha- Hey that was cheeky" The twins laughed.</p><p>"We were very worried Sunni. You've been in a coma. Nobody told us what happened. Professor Dumbledore only said you accidentally brewed a bad batch of Wit sharpening potion."</p><p>"I have you know-!" I began but George clamped his hand on my mouth.</p><p>"We don't believe it. Everyone knows you made the bat in the dungeon satisfy at having a student like you. From what the Ravenclaws were saying it seems you really got under their skin. You outsmarted them."</p><p>"Thank you..." I mumbled.</p><p>"What did happen?" Harry took a seat on the edge with Hermione. I felt fear rise in my chest. I couldn't tell them I passed out because of my father. I couldn't tell them I had visions. I couldn't tell them anything. They would think less of me.</p><p>"SUNNI!" The doors banged open and in came the red-headed girl I've been meaning to catch up with. "Sunni!" She was panting her hand on her knees. "I just found out. You... You... Woke up." She shoved Fred off the bed making him yelp before she took his place hugging me tightly.</p><p>"I'm okay Charlie" I whispered into her neck. I felt warm tears hit my skin. "Don't cry"</p><p>She sniffled pulling away and brushing her cheeks giving me a sad smile before turning on the twins. Fred in particular.</p><p>"You! You could've have told me! You know she's my best friend! How dare you! I should... I should"</p><p>Fred smirked shoving his hands in his jeans. "Kiss me?" He said making her cheeks turn a bright red before sputtering and turning her back on him with a loud huff. I stifled my laughter catching George's amused smile. He looked at me whispering.</p><p>"He really likes her"</p><p>"I could tell" I whispered back.</p><p>"Hey did anyone tell Draco I'm awake?" I asked slowly. I knew how they all felt but I wanted to see my guy.</p><p>
  <em>Your guy?</em>
</p><p>Harry and his two best friends shared a look.</p><p>"What?" I asked.</p><p>"Well, he knows... He's just well." Hermione couldn't seem to find the words and I was about to snap at her to spit them out but Ron jumped to it.</p><p>"He got into a fight with Miles over you. It was pretty ugly. After what happened between you two, Lavender and Liam. Snape doesn't want anyone in Slytherin to come see you. The whole house has been banned."</p><p>"It's smart and a good thing too!" Hermione put her hands on her hips nodding her head. "You need rest and we all know how they act"</p><p>
  <em>Why would Severus do that?</em>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>It was nightfall when my father's owl swooped in with a letter telling how Dumbledore had informed him on what happened and how he wasn't happy with himself and he hopes I would get well soon.</p><p><em>What he is playing at?!</em> He did this to me!</p><p>I got a poppy flower with it and a new paint set. He was trying to show some sympathy for me for the view of others. I know better. I know better... I would have preferred if he had come himself to see me instead of sending a gift and get well letter. I wanted to know what he gave me and why he did it to me. I wanted the truth.</p><p>He had treated me better before leaving for Hogwarts but he had slipped back into his old ways. He was harsher with me. His private letter to me was a bit aggressive and I frowned the whole time reading it over and over again. Not even an '<em>I love you</em>' or '<em>I miss you</em>' I knew I was asking for too much.</p><p>
  <em>Stop you wanted an 'I'm sorry' more and you know it Sunni. He's an Evil man. Get over it. </em>
</p><p>The crumpled letter was still in my hand from me rolling it into a ball out of frustration with him.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Sunniva,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I wish you wouldn't embarrass this family, I am sorry you got sick again but if you go around blacking out all the time people will think you're weak. Quit disappointing me. If you're going to have one of your incidents do it when no one is around. You know how vastly your mother got upset at the looks you received and the talks about you. Do you want to worry her in her grave too?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Here's some paint, to keep you busy when you need to hide away from the embarrassment. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Your father.</em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. Chapter Seventeen- Punning</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I was finally being allowed to leave after promising Madam Pomfrey a thousand times over that I would come back if I felt faint again. I had strict instructions to come back immediately if my eyesight worsens.</p><p>
  <em>"I can't see!"</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"Sunni? What do you mean?"</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"I can't see!"</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>'</em>
  <em>Ssshhh</em>
  <em> Crack!'</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"Ow!"</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"Hold her still!"</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"</em>
  <em>Get back Mister Weasley!"</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"I can't see!"</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>'Swoosh' </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"Get </em>
  <em>Dumbledore</em>
  <em>!"</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Tears sprang to my eyes as it replayed in my head. A few days ago I had been playing cards with George when my vision had gone without warning. I had broken his nose in my frantic temper.</p><p>He had come back every day and after every class to sit with me and reassure me he wasn't upset with me. Fred came with Charlotte looking a little too happy with each other every now and then.</p><p>The person I really look forward to seeing was Severus...</p><p>Severus Snape came in every night when he thought I was asleep and sat in silence. His intense gaze had made me feel warm and protected.</p><p>
  <em>"I wish you could understand...." He rustled in his chair grabbing my hand. It took everything in me not to sigh. "You're much like me when I was a child but I promise to make sure you never stray from the light. You don't deserve what has happened to you. You don't deserve the life you've been given. You deserve better than this."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>His fingers brushed down my cheek. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Your mother deserved better too"</em>
</p><p>He obviously knew who my mother was. That much was apparent. Why did he keep coming in to see me made no sense? He couldn't possibly know what was going on with me. There was no way. But damn did I like having him there. I felt so safe. His presence was washing away the fear I felt every minute of every day. I wouldn't ask myself too much about it. I should be grateful for having him there watching me closely.</p><p>He cared more for me than my father much like Lucius. I would need to write to him and ask him to talk to my father. I would tell Lucius what he did to me. He knew of my father's abuse. He knew, maybe he should know about my situation now.</p><p>Shaking my head I geared down at my hands. Severus was standing in front of me his hands clasp together. While Madam Pomfrey scolded me on coming in every Thursday morning to get a check-up. It wasn't up for a debate. After a stressful and almost unsuccessful process of restoring my eyesight, she and Severus both were here to make sure I understood how crucial it was for the next several months to have an examination.</p><p>Looking up at Severus he flared his nostrils as he stared down his long nose at me. He had a grim frown. He struggled the most. He didn't leave my side except for the exception of his classes three of which he missed out of concern of my body fighting off the potions and spells.</p><p>Dumbledore assured me that he very much enjoyed teaching the first year's how to brew giggle juice. Severus on the other hand had not taken to being very pleased with him teaching that certain potion.</p><p>"You understand don't you?" His voice drawled out.</p><p>"Yes..."</p><p>"Good now off you go." He grumbled. Snatching my robe off the bed I all but ran to get out of there.</p><p>Severus was a strange man. He was rude but he had a whole other side of him that nobody seemed to know but me. Granted he didn't know I knew. I wouldn't tell him that.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>* * * *</strong>
</p><p>I took a seat at my house table and was immediately ambushed with questions from my surrounding housemates. Draco glared and yelled at them to leave me alone and to back off and I smiled at him gratefully.</p><p>"What happened to you?" he asked me. Getting very close so he could wrap his arm around my waist. "Snape wouldn't let me see you. I was so worried" placing his head in the crook of my neck he hugged me tightly. Everyone was staring.</p><p>"I had a seizure, I get them quite often but I hadn't had one in so long that I assumed they went away."</p><p>"Why didn't you tell me before?"</p><p>"It not a big deal" He huffed. "Draco I'm fine okay. All better see?" I got up and move around in a circle and sat back down, he appeared to be in a better mood after that and he didn't question me further.</p><p>'I've missed you" I mumbled. His body went rigged.</p><p>"I missed you. So much and so has Miles. He will be happy knowing you're okay." I didn't miss the bitter tone.</p><p>"Draco..." I grabbed his hand. "Forget about Miles. You were my first friend here. Besides" I trailed off as he smirked. He looked at me sideways. "We have something special."</p><p>"That we do... But we're not doing anything until I know you're better. I care for you too much."<br/>My heart warmed up and I blushed a little looking down at my food. "Tomorrow I will introduce you to the schools. You missed out on so much."</p><p>"Sure"</p><p>I was glad to finally no longer be the topic of his conversation. He talked the whole time about today and what events I've missed.  Crabbe and Goyle just stuffed their faces and would grunt now and then. Those two did remind me of cavemen with how they eat, talk, and all the grunting they did. I had to keep myself from giggling at them when they reached for the last drumstick and got smack by Draco who took it instead. Their faces were priceless.</p><p>By the time dinner was almost over I excused myself and made my way over to the Gryffindor table sitting down by Harry, who was more than happy to have me there.</p><p>"Sssup Sunni" Fred greeted</p><p>"haha your hiss-terical, now do you mind if I Slytherin here into the lion's den" I deadpanned him.</p><p>"Ohhh We knew we liked you for a reason" The twins beamed. Charlotte gave a slight wave never taking her eyes away from her book. 'Mastery of Training Dragons' by Hiccup Haddock. Somethings never change...</p><p>I joined in their conversations listening to everything they had to say. I felt eyes on me. I glanced up and saw Severus watching and I gave him a small smile, tucking my hair behind my ear. When he didn't give one back I slowly lost mine and looked away from him. <em>I hope I didn't make him mad by running away. </em>Turning back my attention to the twins, I listen in on their jokes and I got an idea. I picked two chips from the basket and looked at the boys with a sly smile.</p><p>"Ohhh boyyysss" I sang grabbing their attention.</p><p>"What?" They asked together. I handed the two chips to them.</p><p>"What's this for? Do you know Freddie?"</p><p>"No Georgie?"</p><p>"It's because I value your friend-chips" Charlotte let out a little moan peeking up at me over the top of her book. I smiled and she rolled her eyes getting up and leaving quickly.</p><p>They both looked confused before giving grins and laughing out loud causing everyone to look at us.</p><p>"Noo not you too" Ron groaned making me join in the laughter.</p><p>"Don't worry Ron I'll never dessert you" I slid closer to him while passing him the cauldron cake.</p><p>"stop..."</p><p>"If you say peas"</p><p>"NO Sunni please"</p><p>"No Ronald I said Peas not please."</p><p>"If you'd stop that would be grate" Harry joined in, the twins high fived him and Hermione just shook her head at all of us.</p><p>"Okay, Ron we'll stop " I giggled.</p><p>Just as I was walking to the Slytherin Common room. A loud crash was made. Draco was on top of Lucian. Crabbe and Goyle were pinning Miles to the floor while Blaise stood on the table yelling. Miles was shouting for them to release him as he was a 'prefect'</p><p>"Again!" Blaise yelled. Pansy was standing beside him crackling.</p><p>"SHE IS NOT A TRAITOR!" Draco's first made contact with his jaw. I threw my hands to my mouth.</p><p>"She's was with them!" Lucian yelled just as Graham tackled Draco off him. Blaise jumped down and tackled Graham. My head began hurting and I had to close my eyes. I don't have time for this crap. Why was nobody stopping them?</p><p>"Guys!" I yelled. Nobody heard me so as any good person would do I dived right in the mess. My arms wrapped around Lucian's neck and I threw my weight back taking him down right on top of me. I gasped for air as the breath was knocked out of me.</p><p>Shoving him off I kicked Draco's legs making him fall into Graham and Blaise they all three toppled into the table breaking it.</p><p>"WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS!" Everyone got quiet at the sound of Severus. He was fuming and his wand whisked out, the boys all were brought to their feet. I struggled to get up, on my hands and knees I felt Miles pulled me up from behind. He held me up while I kept my eyes close. My head was pounding. My eyes were hurting.</p><p>"They were fighting over Sunniva Professor." Pansy sneered looking at me.</p><p>
  <em>Why would they do that?</em>
</p><p>"And why were you fighting over Miss Northmann?" He gritted his teeth staring at the boys lined up.</p><p>"It was nothing" Graham shrugged. Severus narrowed his eyes.</p><p>"Obviously..." He sneered. "Because rolling around on the ground like a bunch of children acting like a bunch of Hufflepuffs letting your emotions cloud your judgment is obviously nothing"</p><p>"Sir... She started it" Pansy butted in. Severus glare turned on her and she coiled back.</p><p>"Because she sat with her friends? Yes, that makes sense. I highly doubt her magical abilities in forcing people to fight because she sat with her friends. That's very bright of you miss Parkinson. Your parents must be proud"</p><p>Her lips trembled before she hid her face running from the room. He turned back to the boys.</p><p>"Detention tomorrow"</p><p>
  <em>I've had enough of this. It was ridiculous.</em>
</p><p>"Can you take me to the hospital wing?" I asked looking up at Miles, Ashamed that I had only just left not too long ago but my eyes were hurting so bad.</p><p>"I'll take her" Severus pulled me to him I took a moment to look up. "Keep your eyes shut Miss Northmann." In a swift movement, I was in his arms, going down the corridor.</p><p>"Boys" he muttered. A small smile tugged at my lips.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. Chapter Eighteen- Letter</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span class="u">
    <b>
      <em>Severus</em>
    </b>
  </span>
</p><p>Entering into my classroom I found Sunni napping on the desk, tear stains on her face. Her hand was open, leaning off the side of the desk a crumpled piece of parchment by her feet. I bent down to pick it up, opening it up.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Sunniva</em>
  <em>,</em>
</p><p>I wish you wouldn't embarrass this family, I am sorry you got sick again but if you go around passing out all the time people will think you're weak. Stop disappointing me. If you're going to have one of your episodes do it when no ones around. You know how much your mother got upset at the looks you received and the talk about you. Do you want to worry her in her grave too?</p><p>
  <em>Here's some paint, to keep you busy when you need to hide away from the embarrassment. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Your father.</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>I scowl at the letter. John was just the same as he was when we were children, he never changed. When did he send this? Surely he didn't do this after poisoning her.</p><p>Albus was doing an investigation of his own on the matter. Her memory had shown more troubling sounds of abuse and from the conversation I had overheard between her and Draco was warrant enough to look into. The little gift he had given her was just the tip needed to get Albus to do some digging. He was already debating on whether or not she should be made to stay at Hogwarts for the summer or sent to be with another family for protection.</p><p>It made me angry to see this letter was perhaps the reason she had fallen asleep on the desk crying. He made her upset with words that never should be told to a child especially when it's your own child.</p><p>I had thought about my own parents, the life I had to grow up in a lot recently every time I look at her. I too was always disappointing my father, and being punished for things out of my control or just for even existing. I did not doubt in my mind that she was suffering the same fate but John was covering it up with his family's wealth. Albus was hitting dead ends. One after another. There was no proof to be found except in the girl's mind and I refuse to dig in there and make her relive it.</p><p>I could relate to Sunni on so many levels of pain and suffering. She didn't seem like a bad person with a bad heart but she would be headed down a horrible path if she keeps receiving this type of pressure and hate from her own flesh and blood. He shouldn't even be allowed to talk to her, let alone ever see her again.</p><p>Sighing I folded the paper up and stuck in her bag. She may be upset but she may want to keep it. It's not mine to get rid of no matter how much I wanted to.</p><p>I began tapping her shoulder and lightly nudging her a little to wake her up. It was dinner time and she needed to eat. I would speak to her after. For now, it could wait.</p><p>"Sunni..."</p><p>"Sunni.."</p><p>"Miss Northmann" she slowly opened her eyes and stared at me. She had a look of a sense of safety. I looked back at her focusing on how she felt at that moment.</p><p>
  <em>Nothing</em>
</p><p>I couldn't sense anything from her. My heart started to pound. Why couldn't I read her? I have before. She isn't taking lessons as far as I know. We haven't even begun to work with her.</p><p>She smiled up at me lightly. Her pulse quicken, I focused on the small rising on her neck. Her breathing came a little faster.</p><p>
  <em>Stop</em>
</p><p>"It's dinner time we can talk afterward" she nodded her head, got up, and left without glimpsing back.</p><p>It's been a hard day, she had hidden herself in her dorm at my request for her to rest. She didn't even argue. She did as I asked.</p><p>
  <em>She'll listen to you.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">
    <b>
      <em>Sunniva</em>
    </b>
  </span>
</p><p>Draco waved me over frantically as I walked closer to my house table. I let a smile form over my face. It was needed. I had been reading and rereading my father's letter all day.</p><p>A clean-shaven head boy sat down next to me dressed in deep red robes. I looked at him a little closer and realized he was Viktor Krum! I started to receive death glares from the other girls in my house and I mentally sighed. Great... I already made enough enemies...</p><p>He caught me looking and he pointed to the food at the table giving me a huge smile.</p><p>"You should try de Goulash; it is de best dish of my country" He commented. "I'm Viktor, Viktor Krum" He held his hand out for me to shake, I placed mine in his and he kissed it.</p><p>
  <em>I love mannered boys</em>
</p><p>Draco tsked behind me and I kicked him in the leg making him groan.</p><p>"I'm Sunniva, Sunniva Northmann" He bowed his head to me and I to him. Draco once again showed his dislike by scoffing. I tried to conceal my laugh, resulting in him nudging my shoulder. Turning on him, he smiled brightly pushing his body very close to mine. His lips found their way to my ear, his warm breath making me shudder.</p><p>"If you think for a second I'm going to let you get away with ignoring me... you're sorely mistaken Love. I'm the only name you'll be screaming tonight."</p><p><em>Merlin...</em> Glupping my breath came quicker. Warmth spread from the tip of my ears to the mid of my thighs. Draco slipped back and continued talking to Blaise as if nothing happened but Viktor tilted his head a little looking at me curiously.</p><p>
  <em>Is it hot in here?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>It's hot in here. </em>
</p><p>Pushing the thoughts of what Draco would be doing to me I slopped some Goulash into my bowl, plopping a big heaping spoonful in my mouth trying to do anything but ponder on Draco's presence next to me. He chuckled as our doughboys asked what the matter was with me.</p><p>
  <em>"</em>
  <em>Itz</em>
  <em> iz gut yes?" Viktor asked. I nodded my head as I took another bite. My mouth was so dry. Why did he have to say that in here? He's getting awfully confident. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>You've been playing around since the day you met Sunni Of course he's confident. You've been screaming his name and he's taken you in almost every area of his house. </em>
</p><p>Oh, stop it!</p><p>"Are you okaz?" the blonde, blue-eyed boy across the table leaned over to place a hand on mine. I smiled up at nodding.</p><p>"Yes, I'm fine."</p><p>"vell it'z just I'vez never seenz a girl shovel food in her mouth like it vas her last"</p><p>"She's just in a hurry to play" Draco piped up. His hand slipped on my leg under the table, slowly moving it up. The spoon I was holding smack the table with a loud 'clink'</p><p>
  <em>Oh my god.</em>
</p><p>"What's the matter, love?" He asked me, his hand slowly went up my leg to my inner thigh. I inhaled deeply as I peeked at him. He was smirking.</p><p>"Play vhat?" the blonde boy asked.</p><p>"Iz none of your bizznezz Tomi" The boy next to him said. Viktor turned to me, his eyes slightly narrowed as he looked at me to Draco and then to the boys. He let out a small puff of air.</p><p>"Soonee... dis iz Ivan und Tomi. They are mine friendz"</p><p>
  <em>That's cute... </em>
  <em>Soonee</em>
</p><p>"Nice to meet you gentlemen" I squeaked just as Draco's fingers found my panties. I glanced up at the staff table just in time to watch Hagrid impaled Flitwick's hand with a fork. My jaw dropped and I covered my face in horror. Draco's hand stilled for just a moment.</p><p>"Wat iz it? Viktor asked pushing my hands away from my face as I began to giggle and pointed up to where Flitwick was yanking the fork out of his hand.</p><p>"Ow, thatz got to hurt." Viktor commented.</p><p>"I feel so bad for laughing" I covered my mouth trying to calm down. He patted my shoulder and I leaned my head into my hand looking back up to Severus. He was frowning slightly and I lost all the giddiness at once seeing him sad. His eyes flickered to me and I stared back not breaking the eye contact. Draco's fingers went back to my panties, my breathing hitched.</p><p>"Your attention please!" Severus and I broke the staring contest and look to Dumbledore. "Please welcome back Sunniva Northmann who has been under the weather these past months" Slytherin table cheered loudly clapping and Severus did a slow clap as he stared at me. I smiled sheepishly. Draco's pinky slipped right under the hem. I peaked at him biting my lip. He was talking away with Blaise.</p><p>
  <em>That little...</em>
</p><p>"You've been Sick?" Viktor asked me. I nodded.</p><p>"Potion went wrong" I all but wanted to strangle Dumbledore at the excuse I've been having to use. Draco grunted and muttered something Inaudible before touching my clit. I wiggled a little and coughed</p><p>"You are vell now yes?"</p><p>"Of course!" I forcibly grinned looking back up at the staff table watching Severus being annoyed by a greyish brown hair man donned in white as the man poured him some water. Severus noticed me watching and raised his eyebrows at me, glancing at Draco then narrowed them. Slowly he stood up and walked down to us.</p><p>Shoving Draco's hand away I looked anywhere but at the Potions Professor making his way quickly to us. "What are you doing Draco" He drawled out slowly with venom laced in his voice. Draco Shrugged and folded his hands in front of him.</p><p>What ever do you mean Professor?" He asked, looking at him smirking.<em> I think I'm going to die. I'm pretty sure I am going to die right now.</em> Severus's eyes found mine and I turned away quickly. He looked down at my lap, I had forgotten to fix my skirt.</p><p>Paling I glanced up back at him just in time to watch his face go from horror to straight pure anger. He grabbed the back of my robe and yanked me from my seat. I squealed just as I fell back but his arms caught me upright. His grip tighten on my robes, staring down his nose I could see nothing but disdain.</p><p>"My... Office... now..." He gritted out slowly. I ran as quickly as I could just as he turned on Draco.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <b>* * * * </b>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Why would he do that? Why would Draco do that? Why Why Why? </em>
</p><p>Severus is very angry, He knows. That's the only reason.</p><p>The door slammed open and I ran and sat down quickly on the sofa. He shut the door and locked it. His black eyes were darker, is that even possible? They are already black.</p><p>"Miss Northman" He sneered. Pointing his wand tip from me to his desk, I jumped up walking over to it. "Let me be very clear" Inhaling deeply he closed his eyes opening them again before snatching me up by my shoulders roughly. I shuddered as fear slowly eased into me.</p><p>"You have disappointed me Miss Northmann. What you were doing with Mister Malfoy is very inappropriate. Distasteful and <em>disgusting."</em></p><p>
  <em>Biting my lip I looked away from his eyes. </em>
</p><p>"LOOK AT ME!" He roared, shaking me a little. Squeaking I felt tears began to swell. "Why would you fo that? At a feast, students and teachers not to mention other schools present! I did not take you for a common<em> slut</em>" He spit.</p><p>There go the tears. I could not stop them in time as they rolled down my cheeks, one after another. His furious eyes soften just a little.</p><p>"You... you... Why? Why would you allow him to touch you like that" He asked, releasing my shoulders he grabbed my face brushing the tears away with his thumbs before doing the one thing I never thought he would ever do.</p><p>He pulled me into an embrace and let me cry into his robes. His hand soothing my hair. "I'm sorry I got angry..." He said after a while. "It's just seeing anyone touch you like that... it bothers me Sunni."</p><p>"Why-y?" I hiccuped.</p><p>"You can't begin to understand Sunni. Just trust me, please. That's all I will ever ask from you."</p><p>"I d-do t-trust you" He sighed, hugging me closer. He oddly smelled of dusty books, pines, and citrus. My heart began to pound, he went rigid. Pulling back he looked down at me his eyes full of confliction.</p><p>"Are... Are.. you scared of me?" He whispered hoarsely.</p><p>"NO!" I shouted. Yanking him by his hands to wrap around me again. He was breathing just a little harder. "I could never be afraid of you... never."</p><p>"Sunni... What are you doing to me?"</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. Chapter Nineteen- Proposition</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>After my very strange scolding and comforting from Severus I slowly made my way back to the common room. He's a very confusing man. I don't know what to do about him. Dragging my feet in a bunch of my housemates were lying around looking at me sadly.</p><p>
  <em>Presumably thinking he chewed you up and spitted you out. </em>
</p><p>"Sunni?" Blaise stood up from the sofa and walked over quickly pulling me into a hug. I hugged him back. "Draco told me what happened" he whispered. I pulled back wide-eyed. "Don't worry" He smirked. "I won't tell but come with me to my room. He asked me to get you"</p><p>"Uh... I don't think that's a good idea Blaise" I muttered.</p><p>"Come on Love, don't be like that. It will just be Draco and I"</p><p>"The... three of us?" I asked, my mouth went dry.</p><p>"Hey. I won't touch you unless you want me too. I'm not an animal Sunni" He narrowed his eyes. Well, that's not what I meant. I felt flushed, he shrugged grabbing my hand tight in his pushing people out of our way as we went up to the boy's dorm room.</p><p>"Hey!" Draco shouted just as he yanked his pants up. Relaxing his body when he noticed it was just us. "You could have warned me" he snapped.</p><p>"It was funny. You're all pink drakey" Blaise said pulling me into view. Draco smiled walking forward and grabbing my face, planting his lips on mine. I relaxed into the kiss bringing my hands up into his hair pulling lightly making him groan.</p><p>"Hey Hey! HEY!" Blaise shouted.</p><p>"You you...." I mumbled. "No way no way"</p><p>"What the hell are you smoking?" Draco pulled away looking at me strangely.</p><p>"It's a muggle song." I shrugged taking a seat on Blaise's bed. He rose his eyebrows at me turning to Draco.</p><p>"oh I see... you do want the Blazing Master" Blaise cheekily gave me a grin strutting his way over to push me down, making me giggle as his fingers found my sides. I giggled harder as he pinned my arms back.</p><p>"Zabini! I told you to stop calling yourself that!" Draco groaned face-palming himself before shutting the door. "And stop tickling her you git."</p><p>"You're just jealous" Blaise called over his shoulder stopping just long enough for me to buck him off me and onto the floor. I sat up grinning at Draco.</p><p>"I'm not Jealous... I'm the one bedding her"</p><p>"Would you two stop constantly talking about whose bedding me" grumbling I crossed my arms. I know boys talk about these things but I would prefer it if I weren't present for the conversation.</p><p>"Sure love but I have a proposition for you," Draco said getting behind me, wrapping his arms around my waist.</p><p>"Oh that's great... you have an Idea."</p><p>"it's nothing bad!" He defended.</p><p>"Yeah that's what you said last time and your dad found you bending me over his desk tied up with your uniform tie!" I argued. Blaise jumped to his feet throwing his arms in the air and smacking our mouths.</p><p>"DON'T! I want to hear this story!" He shouted. "You were screwing her on Lucius Desk?! Oh, that's Brilliant. What did he say?"</p><p>"He said nothing" Draco mumbled his face turned bright red making his hair look unnatural. Rolling my eyes I looked at Blaise.</p><p>"He said next time we were going to play in his study was run it across him before we taint his mother's innocent eyes"</p><p>"His mothers..? OH! Draco... did you have sex in front of your grandmother?" Blaise began cracking up, leaning forward to hold his sides.</p><p>"I forgot about her portrait being in there okay! She was so quiet. She normally talks and Sunni! Stop telling our secrets or I'm going to tell Blaise about you rub-" My wand was out as quick as a flash and Draco was sprawled on the floor, his mouth bound shut.</p><p>"NO! NO! You can't leave me hanging! I want details!" Blaise stomped his foot causing Draco and I both to lift an eyebrow. He blushed before waving and disappearing into the bathroom. Releasing the bind on Draco, I narrowed my eyes at him.</p><p>"I love it when you get festy" Draco grinned, not even hiding the proof of his statement.</p><p>"Draco..."</p><p>"No, let me tell you my idea"</p><p>"go on" i pulled my robe off folding it and putting it on the table.</p><p>"Will you be willing to play with me and Blaise?"</p><p><em>What? uh... </em>Turning around slowly I looked at him, he looked serious. Glancing back at the bathroom, Blaise was standing there arms crossed looking just as serious.</p><p>
  <em>Oh, what the hell.</em>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>"Sure" I shrugged.</p><p>"Seriously?" Blaise looked shocked. I shrugged again.</p><p>"Well, It's not like you're unattractive Blaise... And you're Draco's Best friend. I don't see the harm in it. We're friends too but Why do you two want to play with me?" They both got closer to each other and stared down at me.</p><p>"We share everything... and well I want to share you to but only if you're okay with it."</p><p>"I thought you said you weren't going to have a threesome again" I questioned him, making him smile lightly.</p><p>"No I don't want too but I think you would enjoy it. Blaise is every bit as much fun as I am plus you're friends."</p><p>"You don't have to if you don't want to Sunni," Balise said brushing the hair from my face.</p><p>These two are really something, they just saw how angry Severus got with me. They just witnessed it and the whole school did. Granted they didn't hear what he had to say and well as much as I would like to play with these two boys as they put it. I couldn't but help feel a little guilty. Severus asked me to trust him and his hurt face was imprinted in my head at how he sounded when he asked why I allowed Draco to touch me.</p><p>"What are you thinking?" Draco asked pulling me into his lap. I sighed.</p><p>"I just don't know... I just got my ass handed to me by Professor Snape, Draco" I admitted. "He was very upset with me and I don't think I could handle that again"</p><p>"his words couldn't have been as bad as your father likes to hit you"</p><p>"what?" Blaise interjected.</p><p>I think I would like to Murder Draco now more than anything else. He shouldn't have said that and by the look on his face, he knew he had slipped up badly. His grip tighten around my waist as he began to apologize over and over again.</p><p>"Shut up Draco and let me go"</p><p>"No! Not until you accept my apology!"</p><p>"No need!" With one quick movement, I had broken through his grip, and Blaise was pinned to the ground.</p><p>"Obliviate!"</p><p>"Sunni!" Draco shouted. "You can't just... how do you even know how to do that?" his voice died down and he looked from me to Blaise.</p><p>"My father of course."</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>* * * * </em>
  </b>
</p><p>I walked into the Potions room and made myself comfortable as Severus came in and stood in front of me, eyeing me suspiciously. "Why hello to you too Professor Grumpy" he wasn't amused.</p><p>"Are you mad at me?" I frowned. He shook his head still not saying anything and pulled me up from my chair and yanked me to a table set up with ingredients and a cauldron.</p><p>"Are you going to talk?" I question him. He just glared at me and I was beginning to feel a bit anxious. "Would be nice if you said something even calling me a name. Your silence is beginning to freak me out" I mumbled.</p><p>"Read the instructions and make the Potion Miss Northmann"</p><p>Oh, so we're back to formalities I see.</p><p>The class began filing in, everyone glancing up at me as they watched me brew away while they took their seats. Severus was walking around the room rattling bottles and mumbling as he went. Eventually, the squeaking sound of a hippogriff rang in the halls signaling Classes have started.</p><p>"Everyone... Since Miss Northmann had missed so much work, ignore her workings, and began your assignment on the board. You are not permitted to speak and if I hear so much as a crinkle of a too sharp intake of breathing you will be out of my classroom and scrubbing chamber pots before you can blink"</p><p><em>What crawled up his ass and died? </em>Miles grinned at me winking, Lucian however still obviously wasn't very happy with me. I couldn't imagine why I did nothing to him.</p><p>Forty minutes into the class I sat the ladle down. "I completed the Potion Professor" I didn't even bother watching him test the Deflating Draught.</p><p>"Read this before Monday and write me a three paged essay on a potion of your choosing from the following pages 1-17" He passed me a brown leather book and I looked down at it to read the title 'Potion Opuscule'</p><p>"In the past classes we began the topic of more advanced antidotes, give me an antidote essay by Monday evening to make up for what you missed the past two weeks. It only needs to be a page long. Now take your seat by Mister Bletchley and begin today's assignment.</p><p>"Thanks, Professor" I sighed. He exhaled a puff of air and rubbed his face.</p><p>"I'm not upset with you Sunni... I just have a lot on my mind. You did well with the Potion." he whispered for only me to hear. I finally looked at him closely. Turning his back to the class, he provided me a smile.</p><p>"If you have a lot on your mind, I won't mind just reading when I come in here. We can brew potions another time so I don't make a lot of noise"</p><p>"That's thoughtful... but unnecessary." Rubbing his face he spoke up just a bit louder. "Take your seat Miss Northmann"</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>* * * *</em>
  </b>
</p><p>"I still can't believe you are willing to take Divination." Hermione had taken to sit with me at the end of Slytherin's house table. She was brave I could say that. She so far has spent the last ten minutes letting me have it about the Divination teacher here at Hogwarts. Getting all the much-needed juice about her being a total nutcase.</p><p>"Well, at least it's not double like Harry!" I busted into laugher. Her hand went to my mouth to shut me up just as Harry sat down next to us. "Where is Ron?" I asked him. He shook his head.</p><p>"Don't know and don't care" he muttered before shoving a piece of ham in his mouth looking at us. "What were you talking about?"</p><p>"Nothing just Divination now tell me about why you're taking it" Hermione leaned forward.</p><p>"I was placed in a high class for Divination at IIvermorny. I actually learn things when I was taking it. Dumbledore thought it be best if I took a least a part of it as a review when I asked McGonagall. I'm the only one who gets to leave halfway thro-." I leaned back in my chair.</p><p>Draco plopped down next to me chuckling. I looked at him and rolled my eyes when I saw the lipstick marks on his neck. His hair was messy, tie crooked, shirt untucked, and if I didn't know any better, he was up to something very naughty. Pansy was looking rather untidy herself when she sat down a little ways from us. She turned around just long enough to glare at me again.</p><p>Harry and Hermione both slowly lost the foods in their mouths unto the table. Draco sneered before looking at me. "Are you busy right now?"</p><p>"oh no... I love having you finish my sentences for me Drakey" I pinched his cheek.</p><p>"Ugh don't call me that"</p><p>"Yeah well I thought you said you wouldn't be touching other girls either but here you are not even hiding that you just had a hell of a moment with Pug face" Harry had taken to slowly sliding further down the bench with Hermione far away from us until the were off and backing into the corridor. Idiots.</p><p>"you Oblivated Blaise Sunni..." He whispered taking my hand. I pulled back and glared at him.</p><p>"Because you couldn't keep your mouth shut! You had to go and spill my secrets. Just leave me alone okay." getting to my feet I rushed out and back to my dorm to write that letter to Lucius. He would understand he has too.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Dear Lucius, </em>
</p><p>
  <em>I know I haven't written yet but I'm sure you know about my little </em>
  <em>incident</em>
  <em> from what Draco had told you but what you probably don't know is, it's not the truth. I had gotten into a duel with two </em>
  <em>Gryfinndors</em>
  <em> with the Prefect Miles. Dumbledore had written to my father about the incident. Which in turned angered him enough to send me a howler late at night with a gift. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Something I should have told you was, not only does my father like to correct my behaviors. He also likes to make sure I drink certain liquids to calm me down enough to put me through a nice little sleep where I can reflect on my choices. Only this time he had given me something that had caused me an extreme amount of pain. I can't refuse to drink them and I can't fake that I did either. He always knows. This new liquid was very different from the ones he normally gives me. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>It was very black and seemed as most as if it were alive. Drinking it had felt like glass shards were growing and ripping through my throat and lungs. I woke up almost three months later. My Dreams these past few days since waking up have been clouded in nightmares. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Always the same as the first. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>I'm very terrified about what he may do to me when I return for Christmas. The first task is on </em>
  <em>Thursday</em>
  <em> and I know I shouldn't worry but I am worried about Harry Potter he is only a year younger than me. He could die... </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Draco and I have gotten into a spat that can't be discussed in a letter, if there is any way you can talk to me please try to. I did something terrible. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Yours,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Sunni</em>
</p><p>
  <em>p.s I miss you.</em>
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0020"><h2>20. Chapter Twenty- Curses</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Miles and Graham grabbed me as soon as I stepped out of the girl dormitories. Graham smiled at me. At least he seemed to let the whole being friends with Gryffindors go. We stepped into the DADA classroom on the third floor and I got pulled over to sit in the back.</p><p>I flicked Miles in the ear as I took a seat. He smacked my hand away. I took the time to look at the classroom, an iron chandelier hung from the ceiling, as well as a dragon skeleton. On one end of the classroom stood a projector. A blackboard at the front of the classroom and a few sets of large windows lined up on one side of the room and one behind the desk.</p><p>"Why are you trying to piss the Slytherin house off by talking to Potter and Granger? You already made a lot of people mad over the fight that happened about you" Miles began.</p><p>"Miles.... her name is Hermione and his name is Harry and I didn't start it, thank you very much" I glared at him. The rest of the class filed in.</p><p>"Whatever" He crossed his arms and stared ahead. He is such a baby sometimes. "Hope you like Moody. He's great."</p><p>I thought we're only supposed to be learning counter curses this school year, I read the curriculum and the unforgivable curses weren't on it. The Ravenclaw boy Carmicheal being the brave soul he was, was answering all of his questions. I had to duck from getting hit by the chalk he threw at Lucian and I glared at the boy for being so stupid.</p><p>"Quit talking!" I hissed at him.</p><p>"Now who here can tell me what the curses do?" He questions everyone, his eye whizzing around looking at everything and I was internally cringing at it. That was super gross. I looked away and focused on the glass container full of bees that sat on his desk. Strange decor but I get it... he's a strange dude.</p><p>Everyone was intimidated by him, all looking at him like he was a total nut job which he was in my opinion. Nobody answered his question. "Which curses shall we see first? Chang!!"</p><p>"yes?" she jumped.</p><p>"Stand!" she slowly got out of her seat shaking.</p><p>"Give us a curse"</p><p>"The... The imperious curse."</p><p>"oh yeah..." Moody turned to his desk and picked up a spider from a jar he was about to demonstrate on the spider. The poor thing was floating in the air struggling.</p><p>He then threw the spider to land in front of Graham then on to his head. He began to freak out. Miles was laughing and I nudged him to stop. It wasn't funny. I reached out and touched Graham's back letting him know he would be fine.</p><p>"Graham it's okay, it won't hurt you" I whispered. He turned to look at me once the spider was on to the next victim. I nodded my head at him. He faintly smiled as I rubbed his back. The poor guy may be a big dude but he's a big baby.</p><p>Everyone was laughing as the spider floated over the top of another girl's head. Moody was laughing like a crazed lunatic. Miles busted in the loudest laughter causing the spider to be thrown onto his face where he in turn freaked out. Turning to Lucian, I watched him try to smack it away.</p><p>The spider landed on my arm. I stared down at it.</p><p>"Northmann.. you look just like your mother," He said and I glared.</p><p>"I've been told" I spat. He smiled at me making my skin crawl.</p><p>"What shall I do next?" The spider hit the glass and the laughter ceased. He brought the spider back to his palm and stared at us again. "Many witches and wizards claimed to be doing you know who bidding under the Imperius curse... Give me another?"</p><p>Another Slytherin girl I had not noticed was in here raised her hand hesitantly. She was Meghan from the hospital wing. Moody called on her.</p><p>"The cruciatus curse" she stuttered and I frowned. She looked so frightened standing in front of everyone answering this crazy man's question. Moody had her come up to the desk where he sat the spider down.</p><p>"The torture curse..." Moody whispered barely audible for us to hear and he struck the spider with it, it began screaming and I watched Meghan the whole time, she looked scared and I got angry watching this Professor not only tormenting this insect but what it was doing to her by witnessing it.</p><p>"<em>Avada</em> <em>Kedavra</em><em>!" </em>The spider was killed instantly. She whimpered loudly. I was glaring at Moody with tremendous Hatred. "The killing curse, only one person has been known to survive it and he's here at Hogwarts with you all."</p><p>As class ended I was halfway out the door when Moody called out.</p><p>"Northmann come here" I walked to his desk hesitantly. "You looked upset during class. You've missed a lot this year already" He stated his magical eye focusing on me.</p><p>"Yes, I have" if looks could kill Moody would be dead in a second.</p><p>"I knew your parents. You look like your mother"</p><p>"I know"</p><p>"but it seems you have your father's temper. What a shame."</p><p>"You're a shame, Allister Moody." I spat. He glared back at me and took a swig from his flask.</p><p>"Detention with Snape for Dinner. Just like your father" I stood up and leaned forward against his desk getting eye level with him</p><p>"I take that as a compliment. So up yours and your pathetic ass teaching Professor!" I swung the door open and stormed out. I am not going to be nice to the greasy old fool.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <b>* * * * </b>
</p><p>I strolled into the Potions room with some food and took a seat, he looked up at me and glared. I began eating ignoring him. I wasn't in the wrong. Moody was crazy, he was nuts and Dumbledore might be a little coo-coo himself for hiring that man.</p><p>"Why are you in here?" Severus spat standing up and getting eye leveled with me.</p><p>"Because I told Professor Moody to shove it" I took a bite of my sandwich and looked up at him calmly.</p><p>"Why?"</p><p>"Because he used the Unforgivable curses. The man's sick." Severus looked taken aback and I leaned forward looking at him through narrow eyes.</p><p>"Allister Moody is crazy Severus. He's not following the school guidelines. Using the unforgivables in front of students, We all know about them, We've been raised knowing them and why we should avoid them. They are unforgivables for a reason. I have never seen someone so frightened the way this girl Meghan was. It was wrong to do that and to use the killing curse not even 3 inches from her body? What was Professor Dumbledore thinking?! Is he mad?" I slammed my hands down.</p><p>"you've had a very bad day today, I can tell." He muttered taking the seat beside me.</p><p>"Yes... Yes, I have. I knew it would be hard but I didn't think it would be this hard. I insulted one of my professors, I know that's not helping. I can't help it though. How can one just sit there and just take it? To just accept something so wrong and awful?" Severus leaned back in the chair and crossed his arms listening to me. It felt like he was trying to read my mind as he stared deeply at me.</p><p>"What are you doing tomorrow?"</p><p>"Nothing as far as I know unless you want to start working"</p><p>"Come to my office early in the morning. I'll be here to make sure you stay calm this weekend. Let's not slip up anymore shall we?"</p><p>"<em>Yes sir</em>" I grumbled into the palm of my hand.</p><p>"Eat your Dinner Sunni. Then do your homework."</p><p>Grabbing the toad's eyes, the vial slipped from my fingertips hitting the ground shattering. My head began to pound as my vision slowly began to fade out. I gasped losing my balance and falling off the step ladder smacking the ground.</p><p>"Sunni?!"</p><p>
  <em>Bright lights of green and red flashed in my head and screams of horror, I was very cold. I wanted to die, the pain, the sorrow, and anger filled me up and I screamed out for help but no one came. I couldn't move, I could only hear screams and see green and red. Letters started swirling in my vision in between the colors where they connected but I couldn't make out what was happening. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"V"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"D"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"O"</em>
</p><p> </p><p><em>Come on Sunni focus! </em>I gritted my teeth and concentrated in between the light.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"Dark"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Rise"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Kill"</em>
</p><p><em>The screaming began to hurt my ears so much that I yelled out in pain as my ears popped and the sound vanished. </em>I flung my eyes open breathing heavily and clutching my ears, the ringing was so bad and I cried out in pain "Make it stop!" I screamed, curling into a ball. Laying my forehead on the brick floor. "MAKE IT STOP!"</p><p>"Miss Northmann, Shhhh Miss Northmann." I felt hands grasp me and help pull me up but I couldn't focus, I felt pain in my chest.</p><p>"Help me" I begged. my hand moving to tear at my sweater. I was on fire. I needed relief. "Make it stop. It burns" I cried out, I began sobbing and pulled my sweater off looking down at the burn mark on my chest right where my heart is. The blood was pounding in my ears as the burn slowly faded from red to black-streaked in red lighting forms.</p><p>"Help me lay her down!" I felt hands grab mine. "RESTRAIN HER!"</p><p>"No... please don't!" I begged, racking sobs escaping me. "They need help! You got to help! Make it stop!" Rough hands pinned me against the ground and the low monotonous voice that I loved so much began to whisper comforting words in my ear.</p><p>"You're okay Sunni, you're okay. Stay with me"</p><p>"Listen to my voice" My body slowly calm down and the pain began to leave my body as my eyes found his dark orbs.</p><p>"Severus?" I whispered, the tears not stopping as they poured down.</p><p>"I'm here" He grasped my face and stared back into my eyes. "I'm here" I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. I looked down at my chest watching the black burn gradually disappear.</p><p>"What is that?" I asked as it faded.</p><p>"I do not know...just relax. Don't worry about it now" He grabbed my hands and I felt something being forced down my throat and sleep overtook me.</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">
    <b>
      <em>Severus</em>
    </b>
  </span>
</p><p>"Albus... We must tell her. We must" I begged him as we both watched Sunniva sleep. She was brewing a potion, I had only left the room for just a few minutes when I heard her screaming, Her eyes were once again pitch black and Albus had just gotten in there not even two minutes after I found her withering on the ground.</p><p>"We can not Severus... you saw that mark," He said looking at me. I pulled on my collar.</p><p>"Yes..." I whispered.</p><p>"I feel as if dark times are upon us, Severus. With Harry in the tournament... your mark darkening again and now that mark burned on her chest...." He took a deep breath rubbing his face.</p><p>"The dark mark" I grabbed her hand.</p><p>Sunniva was handed a very bad deal in this life. She hasn't even been here long enough at Hogwarts and has spent more time in the hospital wing than most students do in the whole seven years here.</p><p>
  <em>How can she still smile? Still, laugh? </em>
</p><p>"We need to prepare her"</p><p>Albus walked around the room pacing as he kept glancing at her and then at me. I could not think much myself forcing myself to stare down at my hand on her. She meant something to me, that much was true. I could not say otherwise.</p><p>"She's not safe" I whispered.</p><p>"No Severus... I'm afraid you're right. She's not safe"</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0021"><h2>21. Chapter Twenty One- Explanations</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I was finally being released from the hospital wing. I had to suffer checkups, tests, and even more tests. My father had yet again never shown up. He sent another letter and I couldn't even bother to finish it after reading just one line.</p><p>
  <em>You're such a disappointment</em>
</p><p>First-line and he was already blaming me for something out of my control. I missed my mother, I just wanted her to hold me and tell me how there was nothing wrong with me. I missed her voice and her beautiful green eyes, Her beautiful brown hair soft, curly, and bushy like my own. She was my favorite person, the only person who truly understood me and never judge me. Who let me cry and comforted me until I fell asleep.</p><p>I was so exhausted of all this, so tired of being alone with my troubles. I wanted to tell someone but I couldn't. My father couldn't accept me then who possibly could? I was broken, I plastered a fake smile at Madam Pomfrey as I took one last Calming Draught and let her mutter a retaining spell over me. She didn't allow me any Visitors, Nobody could see me not even Severus. She wanted me to rest, I was taking Sleeping Draught the whole time I was in here. My dreams were darkened in unspeakable horrors that couldn't make sense to me. I had to fight the urge to stay awake and sleep through it, reliving the same dreams over and over again. Feeling and hearing the pain of the victims to the Killing Curse. I blamed Moody, he tainted my mind with the unforgivable's lessons.</p><p>"You have today off as well, go to your head of house and retrieve the school work that you missed and Miss Northmann... Sunni please get some sleep. Take it easy, your mind is in a fragile state right now. Your seizure had, had a bad effect on your body this time. If you feel like resting you must do it, don't overdo it and please remain calm or next time I will send you to Saint Mungo's to be admitted."</p><p>"Thanks, Madam Pomfrey"</p><p>I walked unhurriedly to the Dungeons, my feet dragging when I walked into Harry, he looked just as down as I was. I heard from the students coming in every now and then all the awful things being said about the boy. it made me sick to know he was just as alone as me.</p><p>"Hey, Harry" I whispered hoarsely. All the screaming in my sleep was making me raw.</p><p>"Hi Sunni, are you feeling better? Did you just get out?"</p><p>"Yeah, jailbreak." I smiled weakly at him. I fumbled a little and wheezed.</p><p>"Let me help you, Sit" He guided me over to the bench against the wall.</p><p>"Thanks, Harry" I leaned my head on his shoulder and closed my eyes.</p><p>"I wanted to come to see you but Madam Pomfrey wouldn't let me in"</p><p>"She wouldn't even let the professors in. She actually screamed at them for even trying to bring my school work" I looked up at him and lightly laugh, coughing afterward. "Sorry" I muttered.</p><p>"Don't worry about it Sun"</p><p>"How are you, Harry? I've been worried about you too. I heard about your friends" He tried to hide his emotions but I'm not stupid.</p><p>"I'm fine"</p><p>"I'm not a fool Harry, I know you're upset. Listen, I'm still here for you okay. I know it may not mean as much bu-"</p><p>"No thank you! It means a lot actually. You're my friend too Sunniva."</p><p>"I'll always be your friend Harry. Just ignore the people. You survived much worse than this. anything this competition throws at you. Everyone is just a bunch of gits" He laughed and patted my head.</p><p>"I missed your fire. You think you could throw some of that at Ron for me?"</p><p>"I would gladly do it, just tell me when but let me heal first. I'm still sick."</p><p>"Let me help you to your dorm" He got up and assisted me to stand. I put an arm around his waist and he slowly walked with me, keeping me upright taking me to the Slytherin common room entrance.</p><p>"I don't even want to know how it is that you know where my common room is but I'm grateful. I had to lie to Madam Pomfrey that I was doing better, I'm still weak. I wouldn't have been able to get down here without having help"</p><p>"Don't worry. I'm glad I ran into you too. It's nice to know I still have someone on my side." He grinned at me. "Okay, we're going down the steps now." He got in front of me and let me hold onto his shoulders.</p><p>"You really shouldn't be walking backward down these stairs Harry. You could get hurt"</p><p>"It's fine! I got it"</p><p>"If you say so..."</p><p>I stepped down the last step and tripped taking Harry down with me and we both groaned in pain. I rolled off Harry and laid on my back, my head pounding and my raw throat hurting worse from yelling out loud. Harry sat up beside me and I held a hand up telling him to wait. I was breathing hard and coughed.</p><p>"Sorry Sunni" He fumbled with his sleeve.</p><p>"It was... my... fault... "I wheezed.</p><p>"What is this?" Just who I wanted to see, I just wish he didn't find me like this. I blushed and tried not to make eye contact with the man.</p><p>"I was helping Sunni to her room" Harry piped up.</p><p>"Helping... It looks like she fell... helping Potter, I see. Now tell me how this is helping? she's sick and laying on the cold floor. Get. UP."</p><p>Harry scrambled up on his feet and held out his hands for me to take, Severus swatted them away and leaned over putting his hands around me heaving me up himself. I tried to gain my balance and he held on to me, steading me and not letting go.</p><p>"I'll take it from here Mr. Potter seeing as you're not in my house. Go on"</p><p>Harry glared at Severus and he at him, I felt a lot of tension and got uncomfortable.</p><p>"I'll see you later Sunni" he mumbled sadly.</p><p>"See you, Harry, thank you" he smiled at me and took off back up the stairs.</p><p>"You didn't have to be so mean Severus."</p><p>"Didn't I?" He looked at me in disbelief "You're ill Sunniva, I've been worried, and having you on the cold floor isn't doing you any favors. Come" He leaned down and swiped me up from my feet, it out a small squeak. he held me like a small child in his arms. I draped my arms around his neck holding on as he walked down the hall, he walked past the common room and I opened my mouth to speak.</p><p>"We're going to my office. Where I can keep an eye on you for now. I'll take you to your room later, for now, we need to talk."</p><p>"Alright..." I mumbled.</p><p>He opened his door with ease while holding me up. He took me over to his couch and laid me down, pulling a blanket out and laying it on top of me. I smiled at him and relaxed back looking at the fire roaring in the fireplace, getting more comfortable just listening to his breathing and low crackle of the wood.</p><p>"I'm sorry about not being in the room when you collapsed again" He looked at me and took my hand.</p><p>"It's fine Sev... I'm not mad. Thank you for coming to my aide yet again." He looked serious and grabbed both of my hands turning to look at me.</p><p>"Sunni... I care for you, more than I probably should. You remind me of your mother so much and I can't bear seeing you in so much pain. I'm going to try my best to be here for you more from now on. I just need to know something..."</p><p>"What is it?" I pushed myself up more and he pushed me back down.</p><p>"Don't get up.. relax. <em>Please</em>." He settled back in his seat. "I need to know what you saw. You were in some much distress when I saw you after you woke. What did you see for you to be in such hysterics?"</p><p>I began fumbling with my fingers refusing to meet his eyes. I was worried he wouldn't understand or think that I'm crazy like my father. I didn't want him to look at me like I was a freak or a disappointment.</p><p>"I don't remember"</p><p>He sighed and got up, getting on his knees in front of me looking me in the eyes, boring into mine, like he was trying to read my mind. I shrunk back a little and looked away. He grabbed my chin roughly and made me look at him again.</p><p>"Do NOT lie to me Sunniva"</p><p>"I-I'm not-t"</p><p>"You are" he grabbed the sides of my face with both of his hands. "You're lying to me, I know it for a fact. I will not allow it. Tell me what you saw or I will use Occulmency on you" my mouth popped open and I bit my lip furrowing my eyebrows.. <em>so he can read minds. No wonder he can read me so easily. He's been reading my mind this whole time. </em>I grew hot with anger. this was privacy invasion! He can't just go around and read my mind! <em>My thoughts are my own damn it!</em></p><p>"Before you get huffy with me, I never read your mind. I tried before but I could never get a reading. I've always been hesitant Sunni... I never wanted to invade your privacy but I will. Don't make me. Tell me the truth"</p><p>"I don't know Severus... It didn't make sense. I just could hear so much pain, so many people being torture."</p><p>"what do you mean?" He kneeled closer taking my hands in his and holding them tight.</p><p>"I don't just have seizures and they be just that, I have visions sort of. I can hear things, see light once I get passed the painful blinding. Words, letters are scrambled. I hardly make anything of it. Sometimes I can see just as plain as I see you. My mother wanted me to learn to control it, to learn to read what I see but I've never been able to make sense of anything..."</p><p>"Until now"</p><p>"Yes," my lips trembled and I turned my face away not wanting him to see me cry. "I heard a woman scream... to save her son. She was being tortured and I couldn't help her, I had to listen to the killing curse be used on her. I didn't see anything but the red and green light." I took a deep breath and looked at him, the tears rolling down my face. I put a hand on his cheek. "I fear something evil is coming, I feel it in my very soul. There is nothing that can be done. The darkness inside me is eating me alive with guilt. "</p><p>Severus froze staring at me intensely. not speaking.</p><p>"Severus... I'm scared"</p><p>"No don't be scared, I will help you learn to control this gift. We can get through this together. I promise. We will start training in three days. Right now I have to help prepare for the first task."</p><p>I wanted to be normal... I never wanted whatever this was. I just want a normal life. As a normal teenage witch whose biggest worries were about boys.</p><p>
  <em>Not visions of death.</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <b>* * * *</b>
</p><p>I found myself with a lot of free time after my confession with Severus and I still don't even know what to do, he wanted to help me, and yet he was avoiding me almost. When I would go to class, he would just ignore me. I feel like I would like it better if he had yelled at me like the other students. I was worried he thought I was a freak and he couldn't stand to be around someone like me. It made me feel very heartbroken. I was struggling to sleep most nights. The woman screaming to save her son, the others being murdered was playing in my head even in my waking hours.</p><p>Severus was the only escape I had, he was starting to mean a lot to me. I felt so stupid for allowing myself to depend on a Professor for support and consider him a friend. I let my guard down by opening up to him. However, I couldn't help but be grateful for the few memories I can focus on when I'm struggling to sleep or just to get me through the day.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Dear Sunni,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>My darling girl, I miss you too. I had come to the school and sat with you the night you collapsed for a second time. I wish I had known the first time. Narcissa and I were so worried about your health. You have become sort of a daughter to us and we love you just as much as we love Draco. You're safe with me as long as I can help. I promise to do my best for you. <span class="u">Do NOT worry.</span></em>
</p><p>
  <em>Professor Snape and I are very old friends, just as I am with your father. You should trust him. He promised to look after you. I'm holding him to that promise.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I feel you should be informed that while you were sleeping, I had a chat with Draco about the argument you had with each other. I understood you did what you felt you needed to do. I am impressed with your abilities even more now. Draco could learn a lot from you. If only he stops acting so foolishly. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>This evening I will be at Hogwarts once more before tomorrow's task to speak with you in Private with the presence of Professor Snape and most regrettably Albus Dumbledore. We have much to discuss about your father Sunni. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Your loyal friend,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Lucius</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Sitting the paper down I let out a sigh of relief as warmth grew in my chest for Lucius. He had come to my aide once again. Draco was very lucky to have a father like him and I was grateful to have Draco in my life too. I knew that and I knew being mad at him for something he didn't mean to let slip is hurting our friendship.</p><p>Rubbing my face I stood up I should really go see Harry after seeing what was the latest fashion trend on everyone's robes "<em>Potter stinks, Support Cedric Diggory</em>" badges flashing. I felt bad for Harry as his closest friends had abandoned him in this difficult time, he was being shunned by the entire school being called a cheat, a liar, and a coward.</p><p>I didn't get very far in my search when Draco called for me from up in a tree. I walked over to the group surrounding the tree and looked up at him. "Hey, guys... What are you doing?" I question them all. They shrugged their shoulders waiting for Draco to speak. "Draco what are you doing in a tree?"</p><p>"We're hanging around Sunni... Why don't you come up here? I got enough space here" He patted his lap smirking.</p><p>"You can't b- You know what that sounds like an excellent Idea Draco" He looked surprised as I put my hand on a branch about to climb up. I turn to the boys. It's best if I forgive Draco, he obviously has forgiven me.</p><p>"If any of you look up my skirt, I'm going hex you" I glared. They turned around Crabbe got closer to help lift me up shutting his eyes tight. Crabbe is the only of the group who has always treated me like a true Gentleman. I grabbed Draco's hand and he pulled me into his lap with ease. I got comfortable and threw an arm around his neck as he wrapped both of his around my waist.</p><p>"I'm glad you're feeling better. You still look like shit." He poked my cheek.</p><p>"Thanks, Draco, way to boost my self-esteem" I punch him in the chest causing him to wheeze. "Whatever happened to you and Pansy?" I questioned him.</p><p>"There was nothing there, to begin with. Just harmless kissing." He shrugged his shoulders and I pursed my lips. <em>Didn't look like harmless kissing...</em></p><p>"Alright then."</p><p>"Can we go back to how things used to be?" He whispered in my ear tickling my neck with his breath.</p><p>"I would like that Draco"</p><p>"Sunni can I talk to you?" I looked down at Tomi who came up to the tree looking at the group of boys wearily.</p><p>"Sure!" I beamed at him, I went to jump down and Blaise reached his hands up to help me.</p><p>"Thanks, Zabini" He smiled at me. I still feel bad about what I did to him. Tomi tapped my shoulder.</p><p>"In private?" he asked, I walked off to the side with him receiving odd looks from my little group.</p><p>"I don't vant to be rude but do you have a thing with the pale boy?" I laughed at him and shook my head.</p><p>"No Tomi, we're just close friends. That's all, why do you want to know?"</p><p>"I just vant to make sure that you are single" I grinned at him and folding my hands In front of me.</p><p>"Why?" I laughed again.</p><p>"I have my reasons."</p><p>"Well I am single but I'm not really interested in having a boyfriend at the moment."</p><p>"Oh, vell... That's all I needed to know"</p><p>"Tell Ivan I said hello, and to come find me" His face broke into a smile and I winked at him making him laugh.</p><p>"I should have known you vould catch on!"</p><p>"byeeee Tomi" I sang while walking away and back to the tree.</p><p>I just got there when Draco called out Harry's name.<em> Harry! I need to talk to him! </em></p><p>"My father and I have a bet you see! I don't think you're gonna last ten minutes in this tournament" He jumped down and I walked slowly behind him to Harry "He disagrees he said you won't last five"</p><p>
  <em>Really I was gone not even three minutes!</em>
</p><p>"I don't give a damn about what your father thinks Malfoy!" he shoved Draco and I mentally prepared myself for what was about to happen. "He's vile and cruel! And you're pathetic" I reached for my wand as Harry walked away.</p><p>"Pathetic" Draco growled and pulled his wand out raising it at Harry.</p><p>Professor moody hit Draco with a spell and turned him into a ferret! My eyes widen and I dropped my wand a little, stunned about what just happened.</p><p>"I'll teach you to curse someone when their back is turned!" he lifted Draco's little furry body into the air "You stinking... cowardly... Scummy" Harry was laughing hard.</p><p>"Professor!" Mcgonngal came running over "Professor Moody! What.. what are you doing?"</p><p>"Teaching"</p><p>"Is that... is that a student!"</p><p>"Technically it's a ferret" and he pulled Crabbes pants open and dropped Draco in them. Crabbe began yelling, Goyle stepped in and reach down the pants to pull him out. Goyle pulled his hand back yelling in pain and blood started oozing out of his hand from being bitten</p><p>Cedric and a bunch of other Hufflepuffs came running over to watch, all of them laughing. I was fuming. I wanted to punch them all. This wasn't funny! This was cruel! I knew Draco needed a good smacking around but turning him into a rodent wouldn't help that! Draco crawled out of the pant leg and McGonagall turned him back to his body. He was devilish and flustered.</p><p>"My... My father will hear about this!"</p><p>"Is that's a threat!" He chased Draco around the tree. "Is that a threat!" I stepped out of the way as he almost barrelled into me.</p><p>"Professor!"</p><p>"I could tell you stories about your father-" the boys ran after Draco and I just stood there gripping my wand tightly. I really don't like Moody.</p><p>"Allister!" McGonagall raised her wand to his face "we never use transfiguration as a punishment! Surely Dumbledore told you that"</p><p>"He might have mentioned it"</p><p>"And you will do well to remember it" she turned around and pushed everyone back. I stood there awkwardly as Harry and I share glances.</p><p>"Are you going to say something too?!" he snapped at me. I shook my head.</p><p>"NO Harry! Of course not! Are you...? Are you okay?"</p><p>"Am I okay? No, I'm not okay!"</p><p>"Harry..." I walked forward and yanked him into a hug. He hugged me back and we just stood there a bit hugging and I pulled back to look at him. "I don't think you put your name in the Goblet Harry, I do that before and I think you could win this thing. Don't listen to Draco he's an ass"</p><p>"Your friends with him though" He trailed off.</p><p>"Yes, I am friends with Draco but he's still an ass" I laughed making him laugh with me.</p><p>"Come on Harry. I'm starving" We walked to the great hall and sat down at an empty table away from everyone.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <b>* * * *</b>
</p><p>I sat my bag down on the common room table and looked at Draco frowning at the mess he still was. He was asleep in the chair in front of the fireplace. Walking over to him, I brushed the hair from his eyes and going to get the aid kit from my trunk.</p><p>I sat down in the armchair and began to wipe the dirt with a wet rag from his face when he opened his eyes to look at me. "What are you doing?" He moaned as I continued to wipe the dirt off and placing the clean part of the rag to his mouth getting a little blood crust off.</p><p>"I'm cleaning you up Draco." He closed his eyes and let me continue and I used some antiseptic wipes on his cut and he hissed "Don't be such a baby Draco."</p><p>"It hurts."</p><p>"Yeah well maybe you shouldn't bully Harry in the first place" I snapped. He glared at me and I sighed, "Draco you know Moody likes Harry. It's not helping if you go picking fights with him. Did you write to your father?"</p><p>"Yes..."</p><p>"What did he say?"</p><p>"I don't know yet, I haven't gotten a response"</p><p>"Just, stay out of trouble hun. I don't want to have fight people all the time by defending you."</p><p>"I don't need defending!" he snapped.</p><p>"Obviously you do! Look at yourself! Look AT YOURSELF DRACO! You're a mess. You pick fights all the time. Why do you have to do that? Just leave people be. Honestly, you're like a child sometimes."</p><p>"Oh, says the slut who throws herself at me but can't even admit the feelings she has!" my jaw dropped and I gritted my teeth,</p><p>"Wait Sunni... I d-"</p><p>"Yes, you did! You know what. I don't care anymore Draco. You do your thing but I won't be there for you anymore. I'm so done with this shit. I'm so done." he reached out to touch me. "DON'T! Don't you dare touch me"</p><p>"Sunni p-"</p><p><em>"</em><em>Ventus</em>!" a blast of wind came from my wand knocking him on his ass. He looked at me shocked and I felt the tears slide down my face, my lip trembling. "Don't speak to me again or so merlin help me I will destroy you if it's the last thing I do," I opened the door to the common room and stormed out.</p><p><em>How dare he talk to me like that!</em> <em>To think I was willing to go back to normal with him!</em> I balled my fist up and took deep breaths trying to not do something I would regret, I stomped down the corridor, stopping in front of the Potions room. I lifted my hand to knock and brought it back down. I ran my hands through my hair, pulling lightly, I rubbed my face and held my hands up trying to think clearly but I couldn't, I was seeing red. I wanted to hurt someone... anything.. anyone.</p><p>"Bloody hell!" I shrieked and my fist collided with the brick wall, a nasty crunch sounded. It took a moment for the pain to hit and when it did, I screamed and pulled my hand to my chest falling on my knees. Cradling my hand to my chest, too shocked to even cry. I made little whimpering noises cursing under my breath.</p><p> </p><p>The Potions door swung open and Severus looked angry until his eyes saw me on the ground. His eyes softened, he looked down at my hand, confusion replacing his anger. "Sunni... what did you do" He grabbed my hand I cried out, my knuckled were busted open bleeding, the knuckles were shattered. My hand was starting to turn purple and swell. He turned and looked at the wall then back at me. "Did you punch the wall?"</p><p>I bit my lip and nodded my head small tears starting to make an appearance. It was very painful and I refuse to cry out again.</p><p>"Why did you do that? Come on, what am I going to with you? You always need watching." He pulled me up and had me sit on his desk. He grabbed some wound cleaning potion from the cabinet. "This is going to hurt" he poured the potion on the cuts, I grabbed his robe and grit my teeth not making a sound.</p><p>"<em>Brackium</em> <em>Emendo</em>" I choked a sob and clench my eyes tight, my bones snapped back in place. my head fell forward unto his shoulder as he tapped my hand again. "<em>Ferula" </em>He let me lean against him for a small amount of time. He grabbed my shoulders and leaned back to look at me. "Why in the hell did you punch a wall?"</p><p>"To keep from punching Draco" I mumbled looking down.</p><p>"Why did you want to punch Draco?"</p><p>"I give you permission to look for yourself, Severus. Go ahead because if I say it out loud I will go back in there and pound him." he took a deep breath and tilted his head to the side,</p><p>"Are you sure?"</p><p>"Do it"</p><p>"<em>Legilimens</em>!" My eyes rolled back and I felt him invade my mind. It was an uncomfortable feeling and left me heaving when he pulled back out.</p><p>His hands were clenched tight and he looked angry. He was mumbling to himself and he stepped back from me, turning around so I couldn't see him. I sat there at the desk not moving or making a sound just waiting for him to say something.</p><p>"You shouldn't believe him Sunniva. You're not like he claims just ignore him. He will come to his senses either on his own or I will have to have a talk with him. Bullying will not be permitted in my house between house members. He shouldn't have spoken to you like that.""He shouldn't have but he's right" I whispered. Severus rushed back to me and grabbed my chin tight jerking my head to make me look at him.</p><p>"Don't be so stupid"</p><p>"It's true Severus... I have been flinging myself at him."</p><p>"What do you want?" his voice cracked just a little and he was staring into my eyes begging me to tell him.</p><p>"I can't tell you" I whispered feeling emotional again.</p><p>"Please"</p><p>"Sev... If I tell you it would change everything. I won't lose another person today. Let's just drop it" he sighed in defeat and turn his head so he didn't have to look at me. I gripped his arms being mindful of my hand. "Thank you... seems I don't need a guardian Angel with you around" I smiled at him. He trailed his finger down my cheek.</p><p>"What am I to do with you..." He whispered.</p><p>
  <em>Kiss me... Wow Sunni... Where did that come from?</em>
</p><p>His eyebrows furrow, he closed his eyes sharply inhaling through his nose. When he opened them again he looked conflicted.</p><p>
  <em>Kiss me... oh you should stop.</em>
</p><p>He placed his palm on my cheek and then tugged me forward to hug me tightly. I snaked my arms around him breathing in deep. He smelt so good. He smelt like Christmas, he smelt like home.</p><p>"We need to go to Dumbledores office now. Lucius will be arriving soon"</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0022"><h2>22. Chapter Twenty Two- Manor Visit</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span class="u">
    <b>
      <em>Severus</em>
    </b>
  </span>
</p><p>While I couldn't see her due to Pomfrey's orders I took this rare free moment to surprise an old friend. The disgusting white peacocks that I can't even begin to fandom why he would even want these in his home, fluttered around the front area of the gate.</p><p>"State your name and business" Lucius' cold voice blared through.</p><p>"It's Severus. Open up"</p><p>"Pleasant as an Always old friend"</p><p>The gate opened and I had to sidestep the pile of dung planted right in the entrance. Curling my lip in disgust I walked down the path meeting him halfway. "Not that I am not happy seeing you but you caught me a rather rough moment," he said tucking his shirt in, his long hair was pulled back in a bun that did not suit him.</p><p>"Cissa is home, yes?"</p><p>"W-well yes... You know with Draco being g-" I held my hand up. I did not need to know.</p><p>"Pardon my intrusion then but I am here on the matters of one of my students one in particular who your son fancies but likes to bully"</p><p>"Draco bully Sunni? No that can not be" he said astonished leading the way back in.</p><p>"Yes but I'm not here for that. I'm here because of John" Lucius stilled turning around slowly before sighing.</p><p>"Come with me to the study Severus. I'm afraid we have much to discuss"</p><p>"Severus!" Narcissa came down the stairs quickly to bring me in an embrace. She is one of the people I allow this sort of contact with. "How are you?"</p><p>"Not now darling. We have some matters to discuss." Crestfallen Narcissa backed up.</p><p>"I'm well Cissa. Thank you" I spoke up to give her some comfort. She smiled brightly before leaving quickly.</p><p>"Drink?"</p><p>"No thank you, Lucius."</p><p>"Alright," he poured himself a fire whiskey before sitting down on one of the white sofas. I sat down across leaning back. "I'll get straight to the point... I know how much you hate pleasantries"</p><p>"That would be best" I agreed getting comfortable.</p><p>"John sent me a letter, told me his wife was sick. You can understand when I found out his daughter was having a difficult time coping with her mother's illness I had asked if he needed me or Narcissa to come help. John had informed me that he had not even told Sunniva about his old life here. Narcissa... Or me. I rarely got mail just a few pictures of Sunniva or stuff she would draw or paint from Melissa."</p><p>"One particular day I received a worrying letter from Melissa. She was convinced John had poisoned her. She said he went on a work trip overseas and when he came back he was different. Talking nonsense of snakes and old babies. She was worried about Sunniva's safety and confided in me that he was hard on her.that she no longer trusted him to b alone with her"</p><p>"Why haven't you told me you talked to her?" I asked trying to suppress the bile from the ising at what he said. <em>John might have killed Melissa and for what?</em></p><p>"Severus... You know why. It would have hurt you and her even more if I broke her trust. You could be in John's place with a happy, healthy, and very much alive Melissa and Sunniva could be your child had you not had her hurt."</p><p>"I know this!" I snapped.</p><p>He knows how I felt when she left. He knows and he goes and throws that in my face.</p><p>"I'm not trying to upset you old friend. Just merely stating a fact"</p><p>"A fact that I know damn well Lucius. I don't need reminding of the things I've lost in this life. Just please tell me what happened next" clenching my fist I tried to push old feelings back. I can't have that clouding my judgment right now.</p><p>"John sent a final letter telling me Melissa had died. Narcissa and I both believe he did murder her. We invited him into our home once he informed me of the move. It was a very hard year not knowing if Sunniva lives or not. Once we found out she was safe I wanted her here as soon as possible but she's had a very difficult time coping with Melissa's death and found out from John that... She has taken an interest in a hobby of ours."</p><p>
  <em>No... </em>
</p><p>
  <em>No... </em>
</p><p>"I see that look, Severus. It's true and from what John has said very proudly, was asif she is was born with the skill. I have not seen it for myself but you know I wouldn't even let Draco learn at his age. He's still just a child."</p><p>"She has performed the..."</p><p>"Merlin no! She has the trace but if John has his ways she will the day the trace is broken. I've had her live with me for a while you know...I think it did her some good being away from him. John had almost hit her in front of Draco..." I bit my cheeks, turning to stare at an oil painting of a dragon. It was still like muggle art. <em>Why would he have that? </em>He doesn't like muggle things. "I never hit Draco. No father should hit their child. No. I won't allow it." He shook his head tossing back the whiskey and getting more. He gritted through his teeth.</p><p>"John was part of that raid at the game this summer. He had gone behind my back and used my name to organize it. He's working for someone I know it." His hands slammed down on the cart rattling the glass bottles. "After... After I got that letter from Sunni... Telling me. Telling me what he d-did to her." Lifting the bottle he threw it making it smashed into the fireplace making the flames come out. I stood and placed a hand on his shoulder.</p><p>"I'm her godfather Severus! I couldn't even protect her from that monster. Too think... He's been poisoning her for years"</p><p>"What do you mean?"</p><p><em>Does he have the proof I need to get John in trouble? To get him for the abuse he inflicts on his child?</em> Lucius went to his desk, opening it, and pulling out a crumpled stained letter handed it over.</p><p>"My emotions have gotten the best of me I'm afraid. It's just she's like a daughter to me."</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Dear Lucius, </em>
</p><p>
  <em>I know I haven't written yet but I'm sure you know about my little </em>
  <em>incident</em>
  <em> from what Draco had told you but what you probably don't know is, it's not the truth. I had gotten into a duel with two </em>
  <em>Gryfinndors</em>
  <em> with the Prefect Miles. Dumbledore had written to my father about the incident. Which in turned angered him enough to send me a howler late at night with a gift. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Something I should have told you was, not only does my father like to correct my behaviors. He also likes to make sure I drink certain liquids to calm me down enough to put me through a nice little sleep where I can reflect on my choices. Only this time he had given me something that had caused me an extreme amount of pain. I can't refuse to drink them and I can't fake that I did either. He always knows. This new liquid was very different from the ones he normally gives me. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>It was very black and seemed as most as if it were alive. Drinking it had felt like glass shards were growing and ripping through my throat and lungs. I woke up almost three months later. My Dreams these past few days since waking up have been clouded in nightmares. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Always the same as the first. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>I'm very terrified about what he may do to me when I return for Christmas. The first task is on </em>
  <em>Thursday</em>
  <em> and I know I shouldn't worry but I am worried about Harry Potter he is only a year younger than me. He could die... </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Draco and I have gotten into a spat that can't be discussed in a letter, if there is any way you can talk to me please try to. I did something terrible. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Yours,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Sunni</em>
</p><p>
  <em>p.s I miss you.</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>I stared down at the letter for the longest time one line drawing my attention in like a Niffler to a Galleon.</p><p>
  <em>'This new liquid was very different from the ones he normally gives me.'</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Different... from the ones he normally gives her. </em>
</p><p>"Lucius... May I keep this letter?" I asked slowly. He scrunched his eyebrows in confusion.</p><p>"What ever for Severus?"</p><p>"As must as it distastes me to say Albus has been trying to find proof of Johns neglect on Sunniva but we can not find anything other than her memories which I will not invade to retrieve."</p><p>Lucius tilted his head, his eyes searching my face for the longest of time. I kept my emotions in check not giving away anything.</p><p>"You mean to tell me you are allowing her to have Privacy? You haven't gone soft have you?" He chuckled while smirking. Shaking his head he waved it. "Sure, copy it and you can keep it. I want the original. I feel fond of it and do not wish to give it away." Laying the letter down on the table and with a wave of my wand, a replica appeared next to it.</p><p>"I tried to find him after I came and seen her yesterday"</p><p>I can't believe it. He had gotten to see her but I could not? Not even Albus is allowed to see the girl but Lucius... Not even family, had been able to see her?</p><p>"He's gone, Severus... Not a trace of him. I got a letter today with a key to his vault to give Sunni. He said he was going on a vacation and he would return when he returns. Sunni is to come live with me until then. I don't know what he's up too but the slime ball will not invade punishment for what he's done. I swear on that. He will pay"</p><p>Sunniva is to live with the Malfoys. John has abandoned her for the time being. I see nothing but good in that statement. With him being gone and her in Lucius' care, she is safe. Which all I could ever ask for.</p><p>"Lucius, be at Dumbledores tomorrow night. Don't give Sunniva any details about her father if you are to write her back. Dumbledore needs to hear this from you and I think Sunniva should hear from you with me present. It is necessary I think. Also If you would talk to Draco about calling his friends 'sluts' that would do as well." I was harsher at the end of my request. Lucius narrowed his eyes at me and grunted.</p><p>"He called her a slut you say... Well, I will talk to him about it. I would assume he would have been dating her by now with how much he obsessed over her. Narcissa won't be happy hearing how he treats her. No, and neither am I."</p><p>"Just make sure he understands that if It happens again he'll be punished."</p><p>"Don't stew over it, Severus. I'll talk to him."</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>* * * *</strong>
</p><p>Sunniva was clutching my arm as if her life depended on it as we walked to Albus' office. What she said back there is eating at me. What couldn't she tell me? What was she hiding? I could never think less of her as much as it bothers me to think so.</p><p>She was making me soft as Lucius all but accused her of doing. I didn't mind in the slightest either. Sunniva was like Melissa in more ways than one. She was nothing like her father thankfully other than the small temper she has.</p><p>Glancing down at her, she snuggled closer and I had to bit my cheek from snarling or pushing her away as much as I would like to. I should be gentle with her at least in this very moment. She needs someone to clutch to and I want to be that person at least only for right now. Lucius would gladly be her support once he arrives. He can father her as she deserves.</p><p>
  <em>p.s. I miss you</em>
</p><p>She misses Lucius. Who wouldn't? He's understanding... He has a bond with her, he protects her and wants to take care of her.</p><p>
  <em>You want to take care of her</em>
</p><p>No... She's my student.</p><p>
  <em>Don't kid yourself, Severus. You feel for her</em>
</p><p>Only because of Melissa</p><p>No, it's more than that. She looks at you like you're the Sun. Just as she is yours.</p><p>I shut my eyes and willed myself to calm down. I glance back down at her when I opened them once more to find her staring up at me with those big emerald doe eyes. "Severus..." She said softly making my heart pound. I could hear it in my ears.</p><p>
  <em>What is she doing to me? </em>
</p><p>"Severus, Are you okay?" She asked once again. I nodded my head keeping my eyes straight forward. I could not look her in the eyes, I could not do it. "If you're sure. I want you to be okay"</p><p>
  <em>Listen to her talk to you like you're her hero. She thinks of you as her guardian angel. You're as much as a monster as she is. Just wait till she turns on you just like everyone else did. You don't deserve her kindness. You're just going to spoil her </em>
  <em>further</em>
  <em>. Ruin her. </em>
</p><p>"I can see you're struggling" She whispered. Having enough I shrugged her off walking faster to Albus' office. Just a little more to go and then she can annoy Lucius. I can't have her clouding my judgment. She's... she's.</p><p>She's Sunni.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Your Sunni.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>My Sunni.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">
    <em>
      <b>Sunniva</b>
    </em>
  </span>
</p><p>He was acting so hot and cold and I have no idea which direction to go with him. One minute he's nice and cares about me and the next he's acting like I'm mud on the bottom of his boot. He's like the human version of a period.</p><p>
  <em>Mood Swings from hell. </em>
</p><p>"Miss Northmann. I'm so glad you're here. Take a seat" Dumbledore opened his office door ushering us inside. "Lucius should be here soon, we won't keep you long. You have a long few days ahead of you. Need to get some rest before the task. I hear it's going to be very exciting."</p><p>The fireplace turned green and Lucius stepped out, he took one glance at me and I was out of my seat and in his arms in a flash. I held on tight as I let tears swell and leak. My friend was here. Someone I thought of more as a father to me in my short time of knowing him than I did my own father.</p><p>"I'm here Sunni... My darling girl. I'm here" He cooed making me bust into a chest-wracking sob. My mother called me her darling girl. He's just so warm and so nice. "It's okay. let it out" His hand patted my back.</p><p>After a while, I sniffled and rubbed my face with my sleeve stepping back from him. "I'm terribly sorry for getting messy. It's just It's been very hard these past weeks."</p><p>"Not to worry... Not to worry" Dumbledore said waving his hand conjuring up a glass and some water. "It's understandable. You're safe here to act and say as you want in this room. Not a peep of it will leave here." He stared at me through his half-moon spectacles before turning to Severus.</p><p>"Professor Snape why don't you take Sunni here out on the balcony to relax. The air will do her some good while Lucius and I discuss something. I will call you both back in when we're ready"</p><p>"Come Sunni," He said softly placing a hand on the mid of my back and directing me to the doors hidden behind a staircase.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <b>* * * *</b>
</p><p>"What do you mean he's missing?" I shouted at the man in front of me. Lucius grimaced folding his hands in front of him.</p><p>"He's missing Sunni and Good riddance too. You will be living with me and my family until then and by then hopefully, you'll be of age if and when he ever does return." He said. Dumbledore and Severus were very quiet as Lucius told me about how my father had left our home without a trace. Not evidence of him even residing there could be found. Everything had been cleaned, all his belongings gone.</p><p>Where could he have even gone? What was he doing and why was he doing it? those were the answers I wanted and it seems I wouldn't be getting them any time soon.</p><p>"He left you the vault key and even if he didn't you could want for nothing because I would provide everything for you. I told you once and I'll tell you again. You're like a daughter to me. I love you just as I love Draco. You're my child too as far as I'm concerned."</p><p>Tears were once again present as I flung myself at him, my brown curls mixing in with his Platinum blonde sleek strains. He was truly the best man I could ever have in my life. I truly believed that.</p><p>"and don't worry about my ignorant son. He's but a child Sunni. I'll talk to him"</p><p>"Ah... it's lovely isn't it Severus. The bond between a father and daughter" Albus spoke up with a little wheezy chuckle. Severus looked at him and rolled his eyes.</p><p>"You're getting old Albus"</p><p>
  <em>Ah, Severus... Always so gentle. </em>
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0023"><h2>23. Hogsmeade</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Sunni! Come on" Hermione yanked me from the table, dropping my toast, I frowned at the loss of my food.</p><p>"But... But my food" I pouted as she dragged me from the great hall.</p><p>"We can get food at the Three Broomsticks! Fred, George, Charlotte, and Matilda will be there too. Since you haven't seen them much anyway. I'm sure they would be happy to see you." </p><p>"Well In that case... come on!" I yanked her as I trudge ahead of her, pulling her in tow. She laughed. I missed the three redheads and Matilda quite a bit if I am being honest. They really made everything more enjoyable. I haven't had much of a chance to catch up with her as so much keeps happening.</p><p>Halfway there something ran into me and I screamed, at seeing nothing. I stood frozen whipping my head around several times, I heard a deep chuckling and I reached forward grabbing at the air. Harry's head appeared in front of me. I screamed again falling down on my bottom, wide eye and then I cracked a smile beginning to laugh with him. </p><p>"Harry! You scared me" I giggled as he helped me up, I brushed off my bottom and pushed him slightly. </p><p>"Harry likes to scare everyone with that cloak" Hermione piped up. </p><p>"I can't help it" Harry admitted grinning at us.</p><p>"Why are you wearing that anyway?" she asked. </p><p>"I'm hiding, I want to get out of the Castle but I don't want to deal with anyone's crap. Bloody hell it's getting ridiculous." </p><p>I patted his shoulder and wrapped an arm around his waist. </p><p>"Don't worry Harry, you still have us."</p><p>He looked down at me smiling happily.</p><p>"Thanks, Sunni"</p><p>Letting him go, I grabbed the cloak to inspect it. </p><p>"I've never seen an invisibility cloak before, can I try it on?" I asked sheepishly. Harry Pulled it all the way off and wrapped it around my shoulders making my body disappear. I cheesed while inspecting it.</p><p>"Merlin! This is fascinating! You must really cause a lot of mischief with this thing" I mused. Hermione snorted and gave a pointed look at Harry.</p><p>"you have no idea" She turned on her heel and started walking ahead, I pulled the cloak off and handed back to harry grabbing his hand and yanking him with me as he fumbled putting it back on. I let go of his hand when we started getting near more people. I walked just slow enough so he could keep up. </p><p>I took in the village of Hogsmeade looking at all the shops. 'Spin Twitches Sporting Needs' the window was full of Quidditch gear and some Gobstones on display. Besides the Sports store was 'Scrivenshaft's Quill Shop' I pushed open the door a little bell ringing out. Hermione came in behind me holding the door open to let Harry in.</p><p>"I need some more supplies If you don't mind" I whispered to her going straight to the parchment. </p><p>"Good idea I need to pick up a few things as well while we're in here" She bustled off to the side going down another aisle. </p><p>Grabbing a pack of parchment, I grab some more ink and index cards. I went ahead and grabbed a few self-inking quills, new composition notebooks, and more crafting supplies. muttering a thankful thought at bringing my extendable purse with me. I paid for everything waiting on Hermione to finish up. </p><p>"I think I would like to check out the other shops later once I get some food" My stomach growled loudly and I weakly smiled at Hermione, "You said there would be food, lead the way now please or I'll be forced to retaliate" </p><p>She smiled before pulling me past the other shops to the Three Broomsticks. I held the door open letting Harry go in front of me, we took a table in the corner hiding from most of the people's views the best we could so we could converse with Harry. </p><p>"I'm going to go and get our drinks and order some food. What do you two want?" I asked them standing up. </p><p>"Butterbeer please," Hermione said, I turned to where Harry was sitting and leaned down to the table to make it look like I hadn't heard Hermione. </p><p>"A butterbeer" </p><p>"Do you want something to snack on?" </p><p>"If you don't mind" </p><p>some sickles were laid on the table and I swiped them up, Hermione handed me her money to pay and I turned and left going up to the counter. </p><p>"I haven't seen you around here before. I'm Madam Rosmerta I own this place" The bustling woman with her hair pulled back and little curls sticking out of her bun, she looked a little flusters but smiled brightly at me. </p><p>"I'm new to Hogwarts"</p><p>"Aren't you a little old to be a first-year?"</p><p>I laughed and shook my head. </p><p>"No, I'm a fifth-year I relocated here."</p><p>"Forgive me, It's been quite busy today. What can I get you... what's your name?"</p><p>"Sunni."</p><p>"Like the sun?" She mused. "Never heard a name like that"</p><p>"It's Sunniva, it's Irish."</p><p>"It's very old fashion" She pursed her lips. </p><p>"Yes... It is"</p><p>"Oh look at me! I'm just chatting away.  What can I get you?"  she waved her hands dismissing the conversation and going straight to business. </p><p>"Three Butterbeers, Bangers and mash, and two Chocolate Trifles please." I handed the sickles over and waited for her to return with the order.</p><p>While waiting I glance back over to my table Hagrid and Moody were sitting close by talking quietly. Moody pointed out where Harry was sitting and I felt a little anxious. I really hope Harry doesn't get in trouble for hiding. </p><p>"Here you go, dear!" I jumped and turned back to the woman thanking her grabbing everything the best I could. </p><p>"Let me help you" a light deep voice spoke, a pale freckled hand reached out touching mine.</p><p>"Hi, George" I was happy at seeing him and getting help. He smiled down at me, Fred, Lee, and the Corbin sisters were coming in and walking up to us. </p><p>"Hey Sunni, Good to see you finally took your nose out of a book for once" Fred commented. Lee smiled warmly at me. </p><p>"Hi Lee"</p><p>"Sunni" He greeted. </p><p>Lee has warmed up to me by now thankfully since we didn't get on from a good start. The more I saw him and got to see his better side I found myself enjoying his company just as much as the twins. </p><p>"Sunni" the girls squealed pulling me into a hug.</p><p>"Where do you want this?" George asked holding up the butterbeer.</p><p>"By Hermione" I walked over and sit the stuff down. Fred grabbed a chair from a table nearby and settled in beside me. </p><p>"Three Butterbeers for two girls, thirsty?" He mused raising his eyebrows at me. I giggled just as George sat on Harry. </p><p>"Ow!" George jumped up and looked down where he sat. </p><p>"Harry?" He whispered so only we could hear him.</p><p>"You sat on me!" Harry muttered.</p><p>"Oi whatcha doin under there?" George was looking like a lunatic talking to a chair. People were starting to stare and I pushed him lightly. He took notice and sat down. Lee and Mati came with another five Butterbeers for themselves.</p><p>I'm sure we looked up to no good as we all squeezed together in the very tight space.</p><p>"Harry is hiding, he's been getting a lot of crap over this competition, and not to mention the nasty article about him and Mione" I muttered to the three boys. They nodded their heads in understanding. "speaking of crap where is your git of brother Ronnkins?" I grumbled taking a bite out of one of my bangers. </p><p>"Sulking most likely. He still is mad at Harry and we can't understand why." Fred looked irritated like the others.</p><p>"Harry couldn't have possibly put his name in the cup, not even we could get past the age line" George spoke up making sure Harry knew that the three of them were on his side. Harry let out a little breathe and muttered thanks to them. they grumbled a 'no problem' </p><p>"It's because your brother Georgy is without a doubt a total wanker. I told you once I will tell you again" Mati started taking a big gulp of her butterbeer.</p><p>"Tilly!" Lottie exclaimed looking shocked. "I'm sorry she's so rude"</p><p>"It's the truth though Lots." Fred leaned over and pecked her on the cheek making her blush.</p><p>
  <em>Awe.</em>
</p><p>We sat in silence for a bit while I ate my food, Harry managed to get his Chocolate Trifle and drink his butterbeer without notice and I was a bit impressed. In my moment of not paying attention, I felt a tug on my fork and caught Fred taking a huge bite out of my sausage. my jaw dropped and I looked offended at him.</p><p>"Um... excuse me but I don't remember offering you a damn thing!" </p><p>He grinned at me. </p><p>"One does not simply touch my food and gets away with it" He looked confused and I whipped my wand out putting a biting jinx on his glass just as he took a drink. He dropped it, his lip bleeding a little. He gave me a ghastly expression. </p><p>"Ow..." he whined a little making me smile smugly at him.</p><p>"Don't touch my food again. I don't share" I took another bite turning from him.</p><p>"Remind me not to steal from your plate" George muttered. </p><p>Hagrid came over and leaned down to where Harry was sitting and whispered something to him, before leaving. All of us turned to where Harry was. Waiting for him to say something. When he didn't the twins got up with Lee. </p><p>"We need to go do some shopping, Sunni do you want to come?" I looked at Charlotte and nodded my head when I saw her getting up. Shoving the last bit of my potatoes in my mouth and sliding the Chocolate Trifle to Hermione.</p><p>"Thanks, Sunni."</p><p>"Just tell me how it was later" I waved bye to her, running out after them. </p><p>"You're going to like Zonkos," George Said walking backward as he talked to me, Lee was guiding him so he didn't fall. "It's our favorite place here in Hogsmeade"</p><p>"What do you guys buy there?" </p><p>"awe look at her asking stupid questions" Fred pinched my cheek and I slugged him hard in the arm, he winced and step away from me a little.</p><p>"For someone so tiny she sure does pack a punch," Fred grumbled frowning. </p><p>"Don't be such a baby... I was just asking a question" I pulled him back to my side, reached up, and messed his hair up. </p><p>Charlotte and Mati grinned before, Mati jumped on George's back making him laugh before spinning her around. Charlotte threw her arm around my shoulder. "I miss you Sunni"</p><p>"I missed you too Lottie" I whispered back.</p><p>"Sweet... Now release my girl you snake." Fred joked grabbing her and pulling her to his side to lay a big fat one on her.</p><p>"Zonko's is the infamous Joke shop. We like to watch customers and get inspiration." George continued acting as if he never stopped talking.  "Tell her Freddie"</p><p>"Tell me what?"</p><p>"We want to own our own Joke shop someday. that's the plan"</p><p>I nodded my head in thought. They were pranksters. I had to listen to Filch quite a bit the past couple of days complaining in the halls about these three and their pranks. </p><p>"That sounds like an excellent idea boys." I smiled at them. They took a bow and I giggled. </p><p>After standing around watching the twins observe and brainstorm for a while they finally decided it was enough and we left, I wanted to check out the Music shop, leaving the boys to their troublemaking. They waved by to me heading back off to the castle with their many many bags of goods. No doubt to make Flich pay for the detention they served a few days ago. </p><p>Dominic Maestro's' Music Shop was very cozy, a small piano tune played in the background as I flipped through the CDs. They carried quite a bit of muggle bands and I got a little giddy as I started placing them in my basket. </p><p>Rage Against the Machine, Coldplay, The Cranberries, Nirvana, and The Weird Sisters were about to be added to my already rather large collection of Music. I wondered over to the older music and flipped through them. I grinned finding The Doors. I would definitely be listening to this first. Blues were one of my favorite genres even more so when it's mixed with rock. </p><p>"That's a good album" I turned to see Ivan. </p><p>"I couldn't agree more"</p><p> Ivan walked with me back towards Hogwarts chatting about everything and anything that would come to mind, we were almost there when Viktor came up with Tomi. Karkaroff was fuming seeing Ivan with me. </p><p>"We've been looking for you, Ivan!" His thick accent echoing through the trees. </p><p>"I've been with Sonni Headmaster" He looked confused, not understand what was wrong like me. Their Headmaster did seem fishy to me like he was up to no good. </p><p>"We have a problem, come with me" He growled, yanking Ivan by the back of his shirt and dragging him away, we lightly waved at each other. Viktor gave a grimace of a smile and a shrug of his shoulders with Tomi, walking away with them. </p><p>"Damn... Tough shit" I muttered under my breath. Continuing towards the Castle going a little slower so I didn't look like I was following the Durmstrang men. </p><p>
  <em>
    <b>***</b>
  </em>
</p><p>I strolled into the Potions room later that night and smile at Severus. Fixing my hat and wrapping my scarf tightly around my neck, I bundled up extra good for today. </p><p>It wasn't a punishment... He just wanted to make sure I was okay I knew that. He just passed it off as if I had done something wrong.</p><p>"I'm ready for my punishment Professor" I grinned at him. He rolled his eyes and pulled on his coat grabbing the basket off the table. It made a bunch of rattling noises as he handed it to me. </p><p>"Be careful, it's full of glass vials. You'll need these" he pulled some gloves from his pocket</p><p>"We will be collecting some flesh-eating ingredients today as well, I don't want you to mess up your pretty little hands."</p><p>I smirked at him. "You think my hands are pretty?"</p><p>"Shut up Northmann, let's go."</p><p>"As you wish Sir" I winked. </p><p>He stared impassively at me. Shaking his head and his lips tugged up a little in a very small smile. </p><p>"stop it Sunni" he walked ahead of me taking long strides and I had to run to keep up. </p><p>"DON'T TOUCH THAT!" </p><p>I jumped high and backed up from the purple thorn vines, Severus pushed me back further from the plant. </p><p>"Did it get you?" He question, turning me in a circle looking everywhere. </p><p>"No, no I'm fine." I placed my hands on his forearms so he would stop turning me. </p><p>"Good, be careful. If that cuts you... You're as good as dead." </p><p>Jeez... No wonder they don't want students out here</p><p>"Come, we're done for the day" He grabbed my hand and I felt flutters in my stomach. That's new. I bit my lip to hide my smile as a blush spread across my cheeks. He stopped walking and turned to face me.</p><p>"Sunni..." He trailed off. "I think..." furrowing his eyes brows he looked lost in thought as he stared at me. </p><p>"Yes?" I softly asked stepping closer. My heart was pounding. He inhaled deeply. Lifting his hand and placing it on my cheek, he bent down closer to me. My breath hitch in my throat. </p><p>
  <em>merlin... he's going to kiss me!</em>
</p><p>He wiped my cheek, my stomach dropped as he pulled back, wiping his hand off on his cloak. <em>You git! Sunni, why would he kiss you!</em></p><p>"I think next time you should be more careful when picking BoomBerries. They will stain your skin and turn it a nasty color"</p><p>"T-thanks P-professor" I whispered crushed. He titled his head staring hard at me. </p><p>"What do you want Sunniva?" he sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose and setting down the basket. </p><p>"W-what?" <em>Quit stuttering you twit! </em></p><p>Leaning back down to my eye level he gripped my chin forcefully titling it up. He pushed me lightly against the tree and I took a sharp breath at impact. He got very close, my heart would burst out of my chest any moment. </p><p>"I asked what do you want?" He whispered into my ear, his breath causing a shiver to run down my spine. "I see those doe eyes very clearly. You can't deny the feeling you get when you get around me, I can read you like an open book. You're practically begging me to touch you."</p><p>Oh shit... this took a big turn! I was panting, my hands went up and rested on his chest as he trailed down to my waist holding me. I looked up at him biting my lip unsure what to say. I wanted to yell at him to just eat my face off shamefully so. I was crushing hard. </p><p>"Stop biting your lip" He tugged my lip from my teeth with his thumb. "It makes it hard for me to control myself" </p><p>"S-Severus... I" I shut my mouth as he closed his eyes and leaned his forehead against mine, pushing me harder into the tree, the bark biting into my back. </p><p>"Tell me what you want, please... I beg you" he sounded so hurt and confused. It broke my heart a little. Well here goes nothing, it could go in a good way or it could go very wrong.</p><p>"I'm thinking I would like you to kiss me" I whispered, he snapped his eyes back open. He stared hard, his eyes turning to stone. </p><p>"You shouldn't think that. This is all wrong. It can't happen" He pulled back, shoved the basket back in my hands leaving me dumbfounded as he rushed off. </p><p>what the fuck just happened?!</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>***</em>
  </b>
</p><p>It was my free day besides art and instead of stewing in anger over my father, I was sitting in the Library with Hermione and Harry.</p><p>Harry was letting me know what he had found out from Hagrid Saturday night. </p><p>"Dragons?! You're joking!" I whispered shouted. </p><p>"SHH!" Hermione snapped. </p><p>"Seriously Harry?" I leaned forward</p><p>"No, He even invited Madame Maxime. She was just as shocked as I was Sun. I'm telling you, these tasks are more dangerous than I thought." He looked worried as he stared down at his notes. "I'm so scared I'm seriously thinking about leaving Hogwarts"</p><p>"You can't leave!" Hermione and I said together. </p><p>"I know that... The only reason why I'm not even doing that is because I don't want to go back to the Dursleys" He muttered. </p><p>My heart ached a little for Harry, After these past few months (well I should say weeks if I could oy stop getting myself put in the hospital wing) getting to know him, I've learned of his horrible Aunt and Uncle. He wasn't treated fairly, he was abused and it was disgusting. In a way, I could relate to him about having someone there who doesn't really care about you and find you as a disappointment but at least my father did make sure I could want for nothing. He buys me gifts and tosses them at me to keep me busy and not bother him. Harry didn't have that all, they starved him, dressed him in second-hand clothes that were too large, and saw him as a freak. He deserved Parents, he deserved a family who cared for him. </p><p>I was fond of Harry and I slowly found in him a brother that I have always wanted. He was easy to get along with and talk to with the occasional battle of wits and small jokes. He couldn't leave... not now. Not ever. </p><p>"I told Cedric about the Dragons, I figured he had the right to know too since the other schools probably told the others. He didn't have anyone to tell him"</p><p>Cedric a boy who tried to save me this summer and a boy I've only talked to once since being here.</p><p>"That was very nice of you Harry, did he give you any advice?" I asked. </p><p>"No, but Moody did when he eavesdropped. He told me to play to my strengths. I just need to find a way to get my broom to the first task so I can fly past the Dragon."</p><p>"Well, we will just have to prepare," Hermione said optimistically. </p><p>"Mione the task is tomorrow... how are we going to prepare him?" </p><p>"As a matter of fact, I already have! I've been researching all day yesterday. We will just have to learn a new spell. "<em>Accio</em>" He should get through okay if he can call for his broom since he can't take it into the task with him. The rules don't say anything about using a summoning charm."</p><p>"I know Accio! I can teach you, Harry!" I jumped up and got closer going around the table. "We need to do it now though. You should skip lessons today"</p><p>"great t-" Harry was interrupted by Hermione. </p><p>"Skipping lessons won't help!"</p><p>"Mione the task is tomorrow we need to skip. It's fine, Harry needs this right now. Right, Harry?" I looked at him daring him to say no. </p><p>"Right!" </p><p>"You two... I swear" Hermione huffed looking cross at what we were planning. "I guess I have no choice"</p><p>"Good! Now come on, I know just the place" I grabbed my books and we rushed out of the Library</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>****  </em>
  </b>
</p><p>"Sunni I don't think this is a great idea..." Hermione muttered as she stared around the empty classroom on the third floor.</p><p>"Oh, I heard about your adventure here in your first year. I think it's safe now don't you?" I mused crossing my arms. "don't be so daft. Nobody comes up here"</p><p>"How do you know that?" She inquired</p><p>"Because Draco told me" Both of them looked at me weirdly.</p><p>"Why would he tell you that?" Harry asked joining in the conversation. </p><p>"Nevermind that! We need to practice. Come on! chop-chop" I clapped my hands a few times shooing him to get up. </p><p>
  <em>
    <b>***</b>
  </em>
</p><p>"I'm never going to get this!" Harry roared smacking his head in his hands and sitting down. </p><p>"You will Harry you just have to keep trying"</p><p>"Hermione quit babying him, it won't help!" I snapped. She glared at me. </p><p>"You know... I used to think the hat messed up sorting you with Slytherin, now I'm not so sure. You are really quite rude!" </p><p>"Well, I wouldn't be so rude if you would just let me teach him! Get up, Harry!" I grabbed his robe yanking him up. "Again! Don't stop until you get it! Quit being lazy and try harder" Harry looked up and me and frowned at me. </p><p>"You're really scary when you're teaching" He mumbled. I hit him with a zap spell and he jumped away from rubbing his bottom. </p><p>"What was that for?!" </p><p>"Shut up and get to work!"</p><p>
  <b>***</b>
</p><p>I woke up very Nervous and exhausted more than I already was. I stayed out all night with the two practicing Accio with Harry making sure he had it down pat. I used a beauty charm but it didn't do as much justice as I hoped. Magic can only go so far.  </p><p>I quickly pulled on a knitted jumper dress and some tights and boots. Pulled my hair up in a messy bun, grabbing my scarf, and gloves and rushing out of the room tucking them into my bag. I needed to find Harry and wished him luck.</p><p>Lessons were canceled today for the first task, I found Harry and Hermione sitting at the Gryffindor table her trying to coax him to eat something. I took a seat beside him receiving a glare from Draco. I brushed him off again not having the nerve to deal with his shit.</p><p>I didn't get that being a Slytherin automatically was supposed to make me hate all Gryffindors. He had a fight over me because of it but now since our falling out its become an issue with him!</p><p>Severus looked at me from the Professor's table and he looked like shit just as much I did, to be honest. What happened between us put us both on a difficult edge, I couldn't worry about that right now. I was more worried about Harry surviving. </p><p>"Harry you really should eat something. A piece of toast at the very most" I grabbed a piece and spread some jam on it, handing it to him. He didn't take it and I inhaled deeply trying not to snap as I pursed my lips. </p><p>"Harry..." I spoke sweetly to him smiling tightly. He looked worried when looked at me. "Harry dear... If you don't eat this I promise you" I batted my lashes. He scooted a bit from me. "I WILL SHOVED IT DOWN YOUR THROAT!" He jumped back from and Hermione got eye wide looking at me like I was insane. "EAT!" I shoved it in his open mouth and he backed up from me, falling off the bench me going down with him to make sure he ate it. </p><p>When I was satisfied watching him chew it I took up sighing happily, dusting my hands off. Everyone in the great hall was watching me and I jumped at one of the Ravenclaw boys. </p><p>"What are you staring at you foul wanker!" </p><p>"Nothing!" He turned back around and I smiled at Harry.</p><p>"Better?" I asked he nodded his head swallowing. "Good!" I looked around me and noticed everyone was still staring. "Stop staring at me!" I snapped. I sat back down.</p><p>"You're so aggressive..." Hermione spoke up after a bit of silence. </p><p>"It gets the job done though!"</p><p>Harry and the other Champions were lead out of the great hall before the school gathered to watch the first task, Hermione told me she was going to go get a small bag packed before we left. I got up and looked at Severus grabbing his attention, I jerked my head to the door. He nodded once his hands folded in front of him. </p><p>Assuming he got my meaning, I walked out and straight down to his Office. Loud fast footsteps echoed down the Corridor right when I got to his door and he came into view. He opened his office door and pulled me inside quickly shutting the door and locking it. He turned on me, I back up in the wall.</p><p>Grabbing my face in both hands he pressed his forehead to mine, breathing in deeply and pulling me into a hug. </p><p>"I'm sorry" He muttered into my hair, I wrapped my arms around him tightly. </p><p>"Don't be sorry Sev. I should have kept my thoughts to myself."</p><p>"No, I wanted you to tell me Sunni. I needed to hear it from you. Understand that" He held me tighter and I took advantage of the situation to smell him, engulfing his aroma in my senses. I loved the way he smelled. I could stay here forever happily. </p><p>"You are quite the feisty one... always surprising me" He smirked at me when he pulled back. "tackling and shoving food down Potters mouth. Too bad he didn't choke" I cracked a grin and started laughing with him. </p><p>"He's not that bad Severus and you know it. Stop being so mean" I giggle swatting at his arm.</p><p>"I'm not the one who almost murdered him with jam covered toast."</p><p>"Well he is the boy who lived and he lives yet again even after my attempted murder with toast. I think it's safe to say Harry can't be killed" I pursed my lips and shrugged, hopping up on his desk. He walked over to me and placed a palm on my cheek, staring down at me.</p><p>"As much as I would love to keep you here all to myself... I'm afraid we must be going." He pulled his scarf off and wrapped it around my neck. "I want you to stay toasty warm.."  he smirked.</p><p>"eh... toast" I grinned stupidly at him. </p><p>"shut up..." He grinned pulling me back into a hug. He pulled back seeming to be thinking hard about something. Slowly he leaned forward a pressed a very soft feathery kiss on top of my head. My heart rate quickened, turn red, and feeling like I was the queen of everything at his little affection.</p><p>
  <em>
    <b>***</b>
  </em>
</p><p>"Diggory! Diggory!" Chanting was going on and I watch waiting for Cedric runs out into the ring.</p><p><br/>
--------</p><p>"Three of our Champions have faced their dragons so each one of them will proceed to the next task and now our fourth and final contestant" Dumbledore announced. Harry stepped out into the enclosure and I got chills. I grabbed Miles as I was a nervous wreck.  He patted my back trying to give me an encouraging smiles.</p><p>Harry stepped more into the clearing and the Dragon popped out swinging his tail at Harry. I screamed closing my eyes tight scared that he got hit.</p><p>"Open your eyes Sunni!" Graham urged me. I peeked them open as everyone erupted into cheers. I grabbed his Jacket and covered my face in it as Harry got blasted. </p><p>"You nutter! I can't watch!" I yelped, hearing the screams again. Miles and Graham turned me back around forcefully and pulled my eyelids. I swatted their hands away.  Watching Harry, jump from rock to rock, ducking, and diving. It slammed its tail by Harry's head and then tossed him in the air. I stood opened mouth and screamed. </p><p>Harry fell hard and the Dragon attacked again blasting a jet of flames at him. </p><p>"Your wand Harry!" I screamed knowing damn well he couldn't hear me but still!</p><p>I looked up watching his broom coming flying down to him and he jumped on it, I screamed again with everyone in excitement at finally something going right. Harry flew around the enclosure going for the egg and missing slightly as he got hit with more flames.  The Dragon got angry and flew hard breaking the chains, I looked to the boys holding me in fear. </p><p>"That's not good!" I shouted over the screams. They shook their heads and we looked back to Harry. The Dragon was charging at Harry, snapping at him. Harry flew into the professor's stands barely missing McGonagall and Severus Heads. The dragon's tail cut the tent clean off as they all dove to keep from getting hit. </p><p>I frantically looked to see if Severus was okay, taking my eyes away from the dragon and Harry. My heart was racing and I was beginning to panic. What if he got hurt? Was he okay?</p><p>Severus' head popped up into view and I sighed in relief, letting myself drop onto the bench.</p><p>
  <em>He's okay.</em>
</p><p>"YEAH!!!!!!!"</p><p>Harry had the golden egg. Finding the strength in me I screamed loudly much to the annoyance of my housemates.</p><p>What an eventful few days!</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0024"><h2>24. Flashes</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span class="u">
    <b>
      <em>Severus</em>
    </b>
  </span>
</p><p>While I watched the Champions, my gaze had been locked on Sunniva. The way she would squeeze her eyes shut and cover her face, peeking through her fingers. Every now and then she would jump up and down with Bletchley and Graham. A part deep inside me had wanted her next to me where I could make sure she was okay. My urge to protect her had only grown stronger with every glance or smile she would throw my way. I understood that what I was beginning to feel was wrong but Sunniva felt right in so many ways.</p><p>For days I've been telling myself it was the love I held for Melissa coming out but as every day goes by, I'm beginning to think it was so much more than that. </p><p>"Three of our Champions have faced their dragons so each one of them will proceed to the next task and now our fourth and final contestant" Dumbledore announced. Potter stepped out into the enclosure. I took my eyes away from her to watch Potter closely. I was concerned for the boy, he was Lilly's son and I had made a promise to watch over him all those years ago. I would need to focus on him now.</p><p>Potter stepped more into the clearing and the Dragon popped out swinging his tail at Harry. I grimaced as Minerva yelled in horror beside me. He was already off to a very bad start. He hopped up, everyone was erupting into cheers. Fire being blasted at him he dove behind the rocks. I glance long enough away from Sunni. My jaw clenched watching her, stuff her face in Bletchley's chest, both of them Bletchley and Graham turned her back around forcefully and pulled her eyelids open and she swatted their hands away. I wanted to curse them both for doing that to her but I wanted to punish her more for hiding in his embrace.</p><p>I got angry with myself not happy at where my thoughts were going.</p><p>I looked up watching a broom coming flying down to Potter and he jumped on it, everyone was screaming in excitement. He flew around the enclosure going for the egg and missing slightly as he got hit with more flames. The Dragon got angry and flew hard breaking the chains, I let out an annoyed puff of air. Just Potter's luck endangering everyone again. I looked back at Sunni, she was frozen in fear. Her face was a torment to my very existence. I would have given anything just to go to her, gather her in my arms... to shield her... to protect her but I couldn't. Not here, not now... Not ever. </p><p>It wouldn't do.</p><p>I ducked just in time as Harry shot past my head almost hitting me with his foot and diving down as the dragons tail cut the tent clean off. I looked around and helped Minerva back up and looking to where Sunni was.</p><p>She was staring at me, her face from pure terror to content, she fell back on the bench rubbing at her eyes as if she was crying. My heart clenched at the thought that perhaps she had been worried for me. </p><p>That couldn't be though. I am just her Professor. Nothing more. </p><p>Just then Harry flew in causing her to jump to her feet cheering and clapping loudly as the Slytherin house watched her through narrowed eyes. She grinned at them, jumping on the bench doing a ridiculous dance. Her arms waving in the air, as she rotated around in a circle. Bletchley stared up at her looking amused as she wiggled around. </p><p>Doing something that seemed out of character to her she looked right at Draco, holding her right hand in the air she put her middle finger up, smirking before running quickly out of the stands just as he rose to his feet. </p><p>A small tug at the corner of my lips made me admit to myself at that very moment that Sunniva Northmann was just what I needed. </p><p>She was ridiculous, sweet, dramatic, smart-mouthed, intelligent, and accident-prone but she was perfect. </p><p>"Are you smiling Severus? Or have I finally gone crazy?" Minerva asked as she rose her eyebrows at me. </p><p>"No" I drawled out, wiping the emotion from my face. She placed her hands on her hips. </p><p>"A man of many syllables" she huffed out.</p><p>Filius and Her laughed following the rest of the staff out of the stands. </p><p>Where is Sunniva run off to?<br/><br/></p><p>
  <span class="u">
    <em>
      <b>Sunniva</b>
    </em>
  </span>
</p><p>After running out of the stands I flung myself into Harry's arms knocking a weary-looking Ron out of the way. Harry smacked the ground groaning and staring up at me in surprise. </p><p>"What are you doing?" </p><p>"YOU! Oh, you were so great Harry!" I squealed planting a huge kiss on his cheek making him turn bright red. He coughed and rubbed his neck as he sat up when I moved off him. He got shy and avoided looking at me as the twins ran over with Charlotte and Matilda. </p><p>"You flicked Malfoy off!" George busted into laugher picking me up off the ground, spinning me around. "Why did you do that?" </p><p>"You did what?" Hermione put her hands on her hips staring at me in her best McGonagall form. I shrugged at her. </p><p>"Well... It's not like he didn't deserve it" I stated looking down at Harry finding him smiling up at me in awe. </p><p>"You're going to regret it Sunni. You embarrassed him most likely" Hermione wagged her finger. I was almost tempted to bite it as she waved it in my face scolding me. </p><p>"I say she is now..." Charlotte muttered pulling Matilda out of the pathway from a very angry looking Draco. </p><p>"We should go yeah?" Hermione said pulling Ron and Harry up and away as quickly as she could. Obviously, Charlotte and George had the same idea as they too ran off leaving me alone to deal with him on my own. Groaning I gripped my wand tight in my coat. </p><p>Maybe I shouldn't have been childish with him and done what I did but I couldn't help myself when I saw him. He just made me so angry and he never apologized to me like I thought he would. Even after talking to Lucius, I had assumed Draco would have been at my door asking for forgiveness truthfully and not in the heat of the moment. </p><p>"Northmann" He spat as he stood in front of me with a sorrowful looking Blaise and Pike. Crabbe and Goyle looked as if they didn't know whose side to take as they look back and forth between Draco and I. </p><p>"Malfoy," I said not giving anything away. </p><p>"I couldn't help but notice your hand seems to be not working correctly. Do you need to see Madam Pomfrey?" </p><p>"No... OW!" I screamed as boils erupted on my right hand making me drop my wand. Gritting my teeth, I pounced on him.  I grabbed a fistful of his hair. </p><p>"Get her off!" Draco yelled trying to push me away but I was holding on tight. </p><p>"You lousy mangy little ferret!" I shriek. I had flicked him off not physically harmed him but his ego.</p><p>"Sunni!" Blaise dove right in between the gap between me and Draco just enough to cause me to lose my grip.</p><p>"Don't take her side, Blaise! She Obvilated you!" Draco yelled. </p><p>All the fight died in me instantly, Draco had yelled out what I had done in public. A camera flashed and a whisk of Blonde hair disappeared with a sounding 'pop'. I stared at Draco. Unable to form a proper sentence. He looked back at me, realizing what he had done. </p><p>Blaise who was kin of getting us to stop fighting had backed up from me, furrowing his eyebrows unsure what he had heard was true or not. I looked at him and saw all the hurt I needed to know.  Snarling his upper lip he looked me up and down in disgust. </p><p>"What did you do that for?" He spit. </p><p>"Blaise..." Draco began, laying a hand on his shoulder. "I shouldn't.."</p><p>"You knew!" Balise turned on Draco, stepping back he shook his head looking between Draco and I. "You two are perfect for each other. Both of you have issues. Just leave me alone." He shoved his hands into his pockets, bowing his head as he walked away. </p><p>Draco looked at me and stepped forward, holding me up just as my legs gave weight. "I am so sorry Sunni... I didn't mean to say that" </p><p>"Of course you didn't Draco... You never mean any of the things you do" I whispered, letting a tear fall from my eyes. </p><p>He never thinks before he speaks. I've learned that about him, he just does as he wants and consequences be damned. He doesn't care who he hurts in the process as long as he remains on top. He wasn't the Draco I became friends with or the Draco I like very much, the one I met this summer. No, this Draco was very different and cruel. Shrugging him off I stood up and turned away from him crossing my arms. </p><p>"I think It's best if you just leave me be right now Draco."</p><p>"Sunni..." </p><p>"Draco, please... Don't make me beg. Just leave me alone. I'll talk to you when I've had time to think."</p><p>"Su-"</p><p>"You should leave" A cold voice drawled out. "I think Miss Northmann has had enough of your presence for the day Mister Malfoy" Severus put his hand on my back and began walking me away with him leaving a very bitter and upset Draco behind. </p><p>Severus didn't ask me what happened but I have a feeling he didn't need to. He must have heard what Draco yelled out into the open. Telling everyone I had oblivated Blaise Zabini. Either Severus didn't care or he cared enough not to upset me further and chose to respect my boundaries. For a professor, I had assumed he would be curious to know and dish out punishment for my use of forbidden magic on other students. </p><p>If I didn't know any better I had assumed the Mistry of Magic would be whisking me away to Azkaban at any moment but as the minutes to hours passed nobody had come for me. Severus was sitting at his desk grading papers while I sat staring at the wall. He had to be hungry. We had missed dinner. </p><p>Apart of me couldn't help but feel that he didn't want to leave me alone but that was silly! <em>He likes you Sunni...</em> but he can't like me that much. I'm his student!<em>  Well, Professors just don't go around kissing their students head, do they?</em></p><p>"Sunni..." Severus spoke softly drawing me from my current argument with myself. I jumped a little finding him sitting next to me, he was very close... "Sunni, I think I've given you enough time to mop but now I must ask a very difficult question." </p><p>
  <em>Oh boy, here we go. </em>
</p><p>"Draco said you Oblivated Balise Zabini. Did you?" He was frowning, his lips pressed tight together. He seemed so unsure of himself as if he was having a hard time believing it. </p><p>"Yes," I whispered just barely loud enough for me to even hear.</p><p>"Why?" He wasn't looking at me while he stared down as his hands clasped together. I must have really disappointed him and that was a thought I couldn't bear. It was enough for me to run crying and hideaway. I don't want to ever disappoint Severus. </p><p>"Draco told him about my father and to keep him from asking questions I had Obvilated him." </p><p>"I want your permission to see for myself" His eyes finally found mine. I almost whimpered at the look he was giving me. He was disappointed but why wasn't he yelling at me? Why is he even asking for permission when he could just take it if he wanted? It's not like I could protect my mind from him. I however did not want him to see for himself because then he would see the very degrading conversation I was having with the two boys, not even an hour after having been yelled at by this man for allowing Draco to touch me intimately. </p><p>"Sunni..." </p><p>"No," I said with finality. "No Severus, I can not"</p><p>That concern that was once etched on his face had done a 180 and he was now fuming. </p><p>"And why not?"  he gritted. </p><p>"Because I said so that's why" crossing my arms he groaned before slamming his hand down hard on the desk making me squeak. </p><p>"Now you listen to me Miss Northmann. You can either let me see or we can have an integrator from the Ministry to themselves and trust me when I say it will be painful. You committed a crime. You are underage performing magic that is not allowed outside the Ministry. I will only ask again. Permit me entry."</p><p>Biting my lip, I was very unsure of how this would go. He was already so disappointed in me and currently very angry. What would he think if I allow him to have that memory? He would most likely be disgusted with me and assume the worse. </p><p>"Any day now Miss northmann" </p><p>
  <em>I wish he would stop calling me that! </em>
</p><p>"okay" I whispered letting the tears fall that I never knew were building up as I thought. I was so pitiful honestly. </p><p>"<em>Legilimens</em><em>"</em><br/><br/></p><p>
  <em>~~~~Memory~~~~</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Sunni?" Blaise stood up from the sofa and walked over quickly pulling me into a hug. I hugged him back. "Draco told me what happened" he whispered. "Don't worry" He smirked. "I won't tell but come with me to my room. He asked me to get you"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Uh... I don't think that's a good idea Blaise" I muttered. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Come on Love, don't be like that. It will just be Draco and I" </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"The... three of us?" I asked, my mouth went dry. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"I won't touch you unless you want me too. I'm not an animal Sunni" Blaise narrowed his eyes.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Draco smiled walking forward and grabbing my face, planting his lips on mine. I relaxed into the kiss bringing my hands up into his hair pulling lightly making him groan. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"oh I see... you do want the Blazing Master" Blaise cheekily gave me a grin strutting his way over to push me down, making me giggle as his fingers found my sides. I giggled harder as he pinned my arms back.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"I'm not Jealous... I'm the one bedding her"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"I have a proposition for you," Draco said getting behind me, wrapping his arms around my waist.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Yeah that's what you said last time and your dad found you bending me over his desk tied up with your uniform tie!" </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"I love it when you get </em>
  <em>festy</em>
  <em>" Draco grinned, not even hiding the proof of his statement. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Draco..."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Will you be willing to play with me and Blaise?" </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Sure" </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Seriously?" Blaise looked shocked. I shrugged again. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Well, It's not like you're unattractive Blaise... And you're Draco's Best friend. I don't see the harm in it. We're friends too but Why do you two want to play with me?" </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"We share everything... and well I want to share you to but only if you're okay with it."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"I thought you said you weren't going to have a threesome again" </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"No I don't want too but I think you would enjoy it. Blaise is every bit as much fun as I am plus you're friends."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"You don't have to if you don't want to Sunni," </em>
  <em>Balise</em>
  <em> said brushing the hair from my face. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"I just don't know... I just got my ass handed to me by Professor Snape, Draco" I admitted. "He was very upset with me and I don't think I could handle that again"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"his words couldn't have been as bad as your father likes to hit you" </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"what?" Blaise interjected.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Shut up Draco and let me go"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"No! Not until you accept my apology!"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"No need!" Blaise was pinned to the ground. </em>
  <em>"</em>
  <em>Obliviate</em>
  <em>!"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Sunni!" Draco shouted. "You can't just... how do you even know how to do that?" his voice died down and he looked from me to Blaise. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"My father of course."</em>
</p><p>Severus yanked out leaving me breathless for a spilt second till I began to cry heavily. He was watching me, jaw and fists clench. With shaky hands, he placed them on the table rising to his full height so he could stare down at me sneering. </p><p>He didn't say anything as he just stared. I hid my face in my hand unable to see the disgust he had for me. I felt so ashamed of myself. </p><p>"Leave" </p><p>what?</p><p>"Leave now Miss Northmann. Go to your room."</p><p>"Severus..."</p><p>"I am your Professor Miss Northmann. I am not your friend. This has gone on long enough"</p><p>
  <em>my heart shattered. </em>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0025"><h2>25. Filthy Filchy</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>The wind blew roughly knocking her to the ground every time she struggled to stand back up. Her eyes stung from the discomfort, closing them tight she grasped the angel's leg holding on tight as she. heaved herself up. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Such a fighter" The man hissed at her. She did not look as his eyes had frightened her. "My child. Look at me" he was growing impatient. </em>
</p><p><em>"No! You'll kill me too!" She sobbed.  </em>A boy in gold and black was face down in the mud. She couldn't see his face but she knew in heart she knew him. She knew this boy, she had to. </p><p>
  <em>"Don't be silly. Come here, child." The snake slithered from its hole and slowly made it's way to the girl. Making her let go and run as fast as she could. With a strike the snake had sunk it's fanged into her back making her fall forward screaming in pain. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Hissing the snake curled up on her, as if to say sorry. The girl was struggling to breathe. The man with the beady red eyes bent down into her face, grinning at her evilly.  "I think it's time you go again. It will only hurt worse next time" He said before shoving a vial into her mouth making her choke on its contents. </em>
</p><p>Sunniva woke with a start, her whole body on fire as she crawled her way out of the bed her skin slick in sweat as she laid on the cool floor trying to cool off but it was doing nothing as her body only seemed to raise more. Shaking she willed herself like a helpless animalon her hands and knees to her trunk. Opening it she fumbled around trying to find a photo of her with her mother. She just needed to see her mother's face. Maybe that would take away some of the pain and help calm her down. </p><p>Once the photo was found it had not done justice for her as she was now biting back her screams from the pain increasing. Her shirt was becoming tighter and her mouth was aching so badly that she was sure her teeth would fall out. Fumbling around her bed she found her wand flicking the light on and catching herself in the mirror.</p><p>Her skin was bubbling and shifting, and with a crack, she covered her mouth just as she screamed her leg had bent at an odd angle. Slamming her face into the bed she wailed as her bones shifted more.</p><p>When she thought the pain had subsided she felt itchy as she watched her body grow hair, she had looked into the mirror at the right moment to watch her beautiful green eyes bleed into a pure black, like a bottomless pit. A scream of horror escaped her and she was yanked down unable to stop the screaming as her body fully transformed into a beast. She was very aware of what just happened and she was very scared and very much alone. </p><p>The animal inside her roared at being set free again pulling her back so much into its mind that she was no longer in control, she felt like she was just there sitting alone in the dark with a small window watching the outside roll by helpless. </p><p>The Lynx heard feet rush to the door and when it comes it dashed through knocking several of the girls over who had come to check on her, one, in particular, was a girl named Meghan. </p><p>Meghan had watched Sunniva suffer since her first visit to the hospital wing and with a secret of her own, she had rushed out after the Lynx just as the other girls were screaming in horror that the animal had eaten Sunniva the proof being a few pieces of ripped fabric and broken furniture. </p><p>Running through the corridor had alerted Peeves the poltergeist making him scream in joy at the ruckus.  "Students Naughty naughty! Students in the corridor!! Filch! Filchy!!!" He sang over and over again. "Oh, Filchikins!!!" He screamed.  Filch who hated that ghost and wanted him rid of the castle ran out of his room watching a big black animal run past him at lightning speed. He had barely seen it and then a girl ran past him knocking him into the wall as she ran after the thing. </p><p>"STUDENTS OUT OF BED! STUDENTS IN THE CORRIDOR! STUDENTS OUT OF BED!" He yelled hobbling his way after them.  With all the ruckus being made Severus Snape was awoken from his own troubling sleep. He had just closed his eyes and now that damn caretaker and his useless ramblings was screaming like a mad man. What was going on? He grabbed his wand not thinking much about changing out of his dressing gown as he quickly ran to the great hall where there was a lot of noises being made. </p><p>He stopped in his tracks when he heard the scream of the Lynx so many nights ago. She sounded in distress and then Flich screamed in horror. For a brief moment, Severus Snape had wondered how a man could make such a high pitch scream. "What are you doing standing there Severus!" Minerva was in her slippers and her robe tightly wrapped around her with her hair piled on top of her head falling out of its bun. Severus stared at her confused until the Lynx once again screamed. "Severus!" She snapped. </p><p>He pushed the doors open finding Filch cowering and screaming behind a table as he tried to keep from getting hit by one of the long sharp black claws. </p><p>"Filthy Filchy! Gonna get shreddies!!!" Peeves could be heard cheering. </p><p>"Get back you foul beast!" Filch yelled, Misses Norris was nowhere to be seen clearly had abandoned his owner. The Lynx lunged over the table sliding as it landed on the dining dishes. Before Filch could scramble to his feet Severus had run in shielding Filch from the beast. </p><p>Minerva had finally gotten inside after alerting Dumbledore of Sunniva's shifting once more. He was hurrying down as fast as he could.   "Subdue her" Minerva yelled out frantically as she cast spell after spell but the Lynx was deflecting it as if she was being protected.</p><p>"Hit his head with a tap tap tap Kitty is gonna scratch scratch scratch" Peeves sang annoying Severus further</p><p>"Will you shut up!" Severus yelled at Peeves</p><p>"Oh, batty the bat will Anger the big bad kitty cat!" </p><p>In his distraction of Peeves yelling and Filches screaming the lynx pounced and sunk its fangs into Severus' leg making him yell out in pain as he dropped to his back. </p><p>"SEVERUS!" Minerva shouted, crawling over tabletops to get to him as the lynx began to drag him to the now open door of the dining hall as Peeves laugh hysterically. </p><p>"Kitty go by bye!" He squealed in delight as the Lynx pulled and pulled Severus further out of the castle. Minerva was running holding her skirts high, her hair now out of it bun as she chased after them. With a sound clap, Dumbledore had arrived and flung the animal off Severus. With a cry, it screamed before limping off into the Forbidden Forest. </p><p>"Don't let her get away!" Severus yelled trying to get to his feet to run after her. She is alone and scared and he wanted to be there to help her come back to him once more. </p><p>"Leave her be, she will return. You must get your leg treated Severus."</p><p>"Oh, bloody blood! Batty bat is dying for a hug!" Peeves screamed just before He high tailed it when Dumbledore turned on him. </p><p>"Where is she?!" Filch could be heard crying. "It ate my Misses Norris!"</p><p>"I will go look for her" Albus sighed when he realized that Severus would not rest until she was found. Meghan who had followed the Lynx was already in the woods searching.</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>***</em>
  </b>
</p><p>After an awful night plagued with nightmares of turning into a beast, attacking my potions teacher, and running through a damp cold forest I was unbelievably tired when I woke up. It was very hard to will myself out of bed along with twiddling my way through a crowd of whispers that I couldn't be bothered to care about. </p><p>I plopped down in a seat next to Viktor and Tomi when I got in the great hall. They were chatting quietly and stopped to look at me. I beamed at them "Good afternoon Gentlemen"</p><p>"Hallo Soonie" Viktor scooted closer to look me closer in the face. Kind of weird but okay.</p><p>"Have youz heard about lazt night?" He asked me. "A beastz vas in te Castle" </p><p><em>What? He's joking with me. There is no way that last night was real. Someone is playing a joke on me! </em>Tomi shook his head grumbling in his language, looking back and forth at us. "Ivan vill be so mad that he iz not here to zeez you" Okay I thought we were talking about beasts in the castle not Ivan's crush on me.</p><p>"what are you two up to?" I asked hoping for them to take the bait on a topic change. </p><p>"We are going to playz a game of Muggle ball after Lanch. Do you want to playz" Tomi asked?</p><p>"Uh. No thank you. I need to go to the Library and prepare for classes" They frowned a little. I smile up at him as they went back to their conversation in Bulgarian.  I quickly grabbed a ham sandwich and some fruit downing it with pumpkin juice. I had a lot to do, I was about to run to the door but stopped when Hermione began calling me over to the Gryffindor table.</p><p>"Sunni, Hey come over here!" I got up waved bye to the boys and went to Hermione where Ron and Harry were already giving me anxious expressions. It looked as if they were warning me away.</p><p>"Hey... What's up?"</p><p>"Sit!" she demanded and I slowly sat down, looking at her weird. The boys groaned.</p><p>"Oh, Hermione give it a rest will ya?" Ron whined.</p><p>"Hush Ronald!" She snapped. My eyes flickered between the two.</p><p>"I need you to join my club" She passed a paper to me and I looked down at it.</p><p>"Spew, why would you name your club Spew? It sounded like expelled large quantities of vomit" she gaped at me. The boys laughed.</p><p>"Its S.P.E.W! It stands for Society for the Promotion of Elfish Welfare. It about the way house-elves are treated, since house-elves do not get any benefits or payment. I think they should be free elves." I looked down at the paper and gave a tight smile. In a way I could see the point she was making but having two house-elves of my own, I don't think I should be trying to give them something they don't want. They have expressed profoundly to me that they like me as their Mistress.</p><p>"Hermione...." I didn't know what to say.</p><p>"Sign it!" she demanded with a nod of her head. She smirks at the boys as I picked up my quill.</p><p>"Hermione listen, I have House Elves of my own and they don't want to be free. They like working." I explained putting the quill down. She narrowed her eyes at me.</p><p>"How can they not want to be free? To be paid?"</p><p>"You have two house-elves?!" Ron was gaping at me wide-eyed.</p><p>"Yes, and I love them. Hermione...wait. You can talk to them yourself." I straighten my back cleared my throat and pulled out the soft calm voice that I only use for my small little friends.</p><p>"Finlly... Daisy, Your Mistress Demands your presence at once" Two sounding pops appeared making Ron and Harry jump and grin.</p><p>"WICKED!" Ron exclaimed looking at me then to my elves.</p><p>"Yes, Mistress... We came at once" Daisy spoke. Hermione looked hysterical.</p><p>"That's despicable! Demanding them like slaves!"</p><p>I rolled my eyes. "Finnly, Daisy How do you like working in Hogwarts?" I asked sweetly getting eye level with them. They looked very satisfied and jumped up and down.</p><p>"Mistress we LOVE Hogwarts. We work in the kitchens, the other elves welcomed us nicely"</p><p>"That's so nice to hear. I'm pleased you love Hogwarts. Listen this is Hermione Granger, she's one of my friends here. She wants to ask you some questions. Is that okay?"</p><p>"Oh, mistresses friends! We like friends!" They were so happy and I just felt satisfied as seeing how excited they were right now. "We will answers Miss Hermione questions."</p><p>"Don't you want to make wages for your work?" Hermione asked them. They looked at her frowning not fully understanding what she had asked them. "Wouldn't you like to be free elves?" Their big eyes widen more and they looked frightened at the aspect of being free. Dasiy started to cry as Finnly was trembling in fear.</p><p>"Oh no! No! We like Mistress. Free No!" Finnly looked at me and grabbed my hand. "We aren't being free are we?" He whispered.</p><p>"No, I wouldn't dare do that to you. You two are my favorite things in the whole world." I patted them both bringing them into a hug. "You are both so good and loyal. Hermione just doesn't understand how you guys like to be Servants. It's okay, they are just questions." They both wrapped their long skinny arms around my legs and beamed at me.</p><p>"Hermione, you are free to talk to them whenever you like but please don't upset them okay? They are very gentle and sensitive." Hermione was sulking and I could tell this did nothing more than drive her need to free the Elves of the castle. "Daisy, Finnly. I give you permission to talk to my friends but if you feel like not talking anymore you don't have to. I have to go now, I will come by the kitchens to see you later okay?"</p><p>"Okay!" They both agreed and bowed before popping out.</p><p>"I guess they didn't want to talk" Harry commented making Hermione glare at him.</p><p>"But that's so wrong! The way they are brainwashed into liking this life. I ca-"</p><p>"Mione! Listen to me. Please. I don't mistreat my elves, I know quite a bit of people who don't mistreat their elves. They are happy with this life, you can't make them see anything different. Of course, there will be the elves who are mistreated that would prefer to be free. Just don't make the mistake that they all want it. The-"</p><p>"but I D-"</p><p>"I said listen!" I snapped at her. "They don't believe in being free Hermione! They have always believed that being freed from their master's family was disgraceful and the worse thing that could ever happen to them. I will support you in your group but leave the Elves alone when It comes to their wants. If they don't want it, don't push it. Elves are very powerful and you don't want to get on their bad sides. You might just regret it" she went to talk and I shushed her. "No, don't. I am going now to the library would you like to join me? Just leave the SPEW talk here. We need to focus on our exam for Transfiguration today.</p><p>"Fine!" she sighed, "I need two shillings for Spew." I opened my bag and handed her six. "This is for Harry and Ron too."</p><p>"But we don't want to join!" Ron outbursted.</p><p>"Shut up Ron and support Hermione. She's passionate!" </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>***</em>
  </b>
</p><p>For the longest time, I stared down at the Article that had made second page news in the Daily Prophet of me and Draco, with a very flustered Blaise in between us as he pushed us apart. </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Trouble in Paradises</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Sunniva Northmann is the daughter of John Northmann a man who has recently gone missing in the wizarding world. No traces of him could be found as the search continues. However, his daughter had become close to Draco Malfoy the Son of Lucius Malfoy of Malfoy enterprises. What our readers don't know is Sunniva had lived with the </b>
  <b>Malfoys</b>
  <b> for a few weeks over the summer, where the two children had become more than just friends. As Prime Minister Fudge has cared to share he had even caught the two cuddled up displaying their affection for each other very openly. </b>
</p><p>
  <b>Though it may seem that Harry Potter's love triangle isn't the only one at Hogwarts this year. Blaise </b>
  <b>Zabini</b>
  <b> has been caught pulling them apart as they warmly embraced each other. He was crazed for her attention and when She denied him it you could see him sulking off into the crowd. We do wish this happy couple well but it </b>
  <b>seems</b>
  <b> trouble is brewing Paradise as Malfoy loudly claimed that  Northmann had </b>
  <b>Oblivated</b>
  
  <b>Zabini</b>
  <b> in an attempt to get him to stop obsessing over her charm and natural beauty that </b>
  <b>Pureblood</b>
  <b> families are always so blessed with."</b>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>Sunniva, </p><p>
  <em>Do not worry about the article. Keep your head down and stay out of trouble. I will handle it and if you see Draco or Blaise, turn away and do not engage them in anyways. They both have the same orders so you should be fine. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>I love you very much, </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Lucius.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>Nobody had brought the Article up to me, not one person in the entire school or the other two schools. Severus had ignored me but I think the article had only upset him more with me as now he wouldn't even so much as snarl in my direction as he had done before. Not a single sound from him. </p><p>I wasn't. worth the time to acknowledge for him as it seems. As for the Beast rumors. I wasn't so sure it was all fake as Dumbledore kept trying to tell everyone. Explain why Filch is still going on about a missing Misses Norris? Or why he keeps insisting that a beast attacked him and he was sure it was a student. He wanted justice for his cat. </p><p>The thing is Misses Norris is lurking on the third floor, hiding and hissing at anyone who dared to go near her. I tried several times to coax her out of hiding and I've been bitten too much to bother continuing. </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>***</em>
  </b>
</p><p>The castle was already decorated for Christmas, with singing suits of armor, and a crazy amount of ice icicles were hanging from the staircase, and a dozen trees were put up in the Great Hall currently being decorated by the first years of Hogwarts with the help of some of the French students with Headmaster Dumbledore and Madam Maxine watching them. I was spending a lot of time with Harry and Hermione all week in the Library. Our midterm exams were ridding our backsides with a lot of pressure. Harry and I were currently listening to Hermione's daily rants about Viktor who also started studying the Library. His flock of giddy and noisy band of girls was supposedly the cause of her irritation but I knew better. Harry and I both shared a knowing look.</p><p>I mouthed "<em>liar</em>" and he laughed. Hermione snapped her gaze to us. "What's so funny?" We stopped snickering and looked back down at our books. The three of us packed up and went our way to Potions after some intense studying during Lunch. I was feeling the hunger now and wanted to slap Hermione for making me give up food to make study cards. Because of my little student assisting with Severus today, I would be helping with the fourth years. It was my free day and I needed to fill my time in. </p><p>I sat down at my desk in the back where I am to always sit when I'm in here helping. Draco sat down beside me. Annoying me. </p><p>"Sunni I'm sorry" I rolled my eyes and ignored him gripping my quill tight. "Will you please just talk to me? I miss you. Stop being so angry with me. It shouldn't affect you like this" I snapped my head to look at him. Was he serious? Was he being serious? It shouldn't affect me? He yelled my secret out.</p><p>"Are you fucking serious?!" I snapped out loud. Everyone had taken to watch our exchange. "We haven't talked in days and you're sitting here right now telling me to forgive you! That you calling me a slut shouldn't bother me!"</p><p>"Why are you being so hateful to me?" He asked.</p><p>"Forgive me, the Slytherin Prince Charming is innocent at all he does." I clapped slowly.</p><p>"Sunni..." He reached out and grabbed my hand. In my quick reflexes, I stood up quickly, grabbed his arm twisting it behind his back making him lean forward falling to his knees. He flipped me over and pinned me. Leaning forward to get in my face. "I'm sorry okay! Stop being so hard to deal with!" </p><p>"Get off me"</p><p>"Fine!"</p><p>By the end of the class of my brooding and self scolding, I realized I hadn't even paid attention to the work I was supposed to be doing. "I severely hope you all study your antidotes hard because I may just slip some poison in someone's morning pumpkin juice before Christmas just to see if your antidotes work." He said glaring down at Neville.</p><p>
  <em>Ah, poor Neville always the victim of this class. </em>
</p><p>Everyone piled out an exception for me and Draco as Severus had yanked us both back by our robes. It was the first time he even so much as glanced at me in four days. Tapping my fingers against my leg I tried to look everywhere but at him. I couldn't help but notice the little limp he had though. <em>What happened to his leg? </em>Slowly raising my eyes to his face I could see how tired he was. I guess he wasn't sleeping much either.</p><p>"You two disappointed me today. Scrambling around like monkeys." He took a deep breath and scowled. "I thought you were friends!"</p><p>"We were Professor" Draco muttered.</p><p>"Yes... I supposed you're going to say your father will hear about this aren't you?" Snape said cooly. I started to giggle and coughed to cover it up. Draco glared at me.</p><p>"I just wanted to apologize Sunni! You blew it out of control!"</p><p>"<em>Silence</em>!" Severus smacked his desk. "You wanted to apologize to Miss Northmann? You can't blame her for losing her temper Mr. Malfoy" Draco looked like he was about to protest. "Oh yes I know what was said for you to want to apologize but that should have been said weeks ago." Draco stared down at his desk and Severus turned to me.</p><p>"I thought you were better than this? Attacking first..." He was glaring harshly at me. Oh, so he did see that.  "Here is what I'm going to suggest to the two of you. When you have a quarrel, why don't we duel it out with a teacher present instead of muggle brawling? I'm sure both of your fathers would find that as a very viable lesson. Since you already threw your fists, I'm afraid you both will need to serve detention. Draco you'll be with Flich. Sunniva, you can help collect ingredients with me in the forbidden Forest for being the first for punching." <em>I never punched him... I twisted his arm. </em></p><p>"Sir!" Draco shouted. I thought it over can being alone with Severus be that bad? Sure he's mad at me right now. Sure we are on an awkward stage of our being friends and not being friends. I have gone with him to the forest before. It was nice. Besides, He could have me scrubbing the floors and I'll find it pleasurable just to be near him. I did like my Potions professor. I liked him a lot even when he was being a total pain in my ass most of the time. That was just his defense mechanism though. To keep people away from him.  I quickly put a frown on just so he didn't think I found it agreeable.</p><p>"Get out of my classroom I don't want to hear it."</p><p>
  <b>***</b>
</p><p>I take it back, Severus was a pain in my ass and nothing more than that. He had me running. around picking Boomberries and Mushrooms and plucking eyes out of toads once we returned to the classroom. I think it's safe to say I can thoroughly cut a frog properly and save all the best parts without being the least bit wasteful. I ran out of muggle studies to go locate Hermione to go to the Library and halfway in my search I ran into Viktor and his friends, tripping up and stumbling on top of Ivan, knocking him to the ground with a '<em>thud</em>' his arms slithered around my waist to help break my fall taking all my weight on top of him.</p><p>
  <em>literally on top of him.</em>
</p><p>"Sorry!" I squeaked, my hands were resting on his chest, my face just a few centimeters from his. His warm breath fanned my face as he let out a booming laugh. I grinned shyly at him, a blush spreading through my cheeks to the tip of my ears. I looked down at my hands and back up to his eyes and he tucked a few strands that came loose from my ponytail behind my ear.</p><p>"Sonni" he murmured. My heart began thumping hard and I bit my lip.</p><p>"O! Get up you to" Viktor nudged Tomi and they both helped us up and I couldn't look them in the eyes I was becoming so shy.</p><p>"You twoz should getz a voom" Tomi commented making Ivan and I both get redder to the point my pale skin was as red as a tomato. "Ve've been looking all over for you" Viktor spoke, puffing his chest out a little.</p><p>"oh yeah, what for?" I asked smirking.</p><p>"Viktor vants to ask Hermyown to the ball" Tomi spoke quickly. I was trying not to laugh. "Her-my-oh-nee" I spoke slowly while giggling just a little. Viktor blushed and Tomi just grinned like an idiot. "Anyway, why don't you ask her then Viktor. I'm sure she'll say yes. In fact, I'm positive she will. I think she fancies you" Ivan was being very quiet as he stared at me.</p><p>"You think so?" He looked a little nervous shifting from foot to foot.</p><p>"Go ask her, she's in the Library most likely. Just make sure none of your groupies are around when you do. She doesn't like the noise" He nodded his head, patted Tomi's shoulder, kissed my hand, and ran off. He actually ran. I watched him disappear around the corner and turned to Tomi who was blushing very badly. "Why are you blushing Tomi?" He scratched his necks.</p><p>"No reason... " </p><p>As awkward as that encounter was  I was pretty sure Ivan was had taken to hanging around the library with Viktor just to watch me and Hermione study. She was currently fuming from across me. She looked up from her book right at me looking hard in concentration then blowing out air in anger. "What's got you in a twist?" I asked her. Obviously, she wants to talk about it. </p><p>"Ronald Weasley"</p><p>"ahh... The sexual tension between you two. You shou-" She was trying to catch me on fire with her eyes. "What? What did I say?"</p><p>"We do not have Sexual Tension!" She scoffed crossing her arms. "He's a git with the emotional range of teaspoon!"</p><p>"Chill... What happened?" She grabbed my hand and we took a seat at an empty table.</p><p>"He said 'Hermione... you're a girl. You could come with one of us!' He just amused nobody asked me. He just so!" She slammed her hand down grumbling.</p><p>"SO I take it Viktor asked you?"</p><p>"What wait how did you know?!" Leaning across the table I pushed her mouth shut.</p><p>"Because we're friends? He was worried you wouldn't say yes. I told him you would that you fancied him"</p><p>"Sunni! I do not fancy him!"</p><p>"Uhh huh if that helps you sleep at night miss. 'Viktor this Viktor that! Why is he always in here in the library why does he always stare at me' you complain about his fangirls but I think it's just you not knowing how to process the fact you actually like him, Mione."</p><p>"I miss hanging out with you. Why have you been avoiding us?"</p><p>The question was bound to come up.</p><p>"I'm not at liberty to say, Mione. It's confidential." I smiled at her. Furrowing her eyebrows she shrugged it off.</p><p>"I need to go buy a dress do you want to come?" she asked timidly.</p><p>"I guess but I haven't made my mind up if I'm going or not" </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0026"><h2>26. Friends?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Have you ever wonder how one person can just flip and do a total reverse on you? One day you're enemies and the next they are right there trying to be your best friend? Well, that's what I've been struggling with.</p><p>Pansy Parkison.</p><p>She had come out of nowhere this morning since I walked out of my room. Like a stalker she most likely is, was waiting by my door. About caused me to have a heart attack as she sticks her nose in my face, grinning like a Cheshire cat.</p><p>"uh... What are you doing?" I asked hesitantly.</p><p>"I just wanted to see how you're doing considering we're going to be friends now!" She said sweetly. <em>The hell if I am! </em></p><p>"Uh Why?"</p><p>"You know it's time to put Draco behind us. He's awful." I had to suppress a scoff. What did Draco do to her to cause her to hate him all a sudden?</p><p>"What did he do to you?" I asked leaning against my doorframe. She pushed me aside and flopped down on my bed. "Excuse you! What do you think you're doing?"</p><p>"Oh don't be so uptight. I'm trying to have a girl moment here" rolling my eyes I took a seat beside her. "You want to know what he did to me?"</p><p>"Yeah... Why else would you still be able to lay on my bed? Tell me or get out. I have a busy day today"</p><p>"Okay.... okay" She held her hands up, Sitting up she leaned back on them. "Draco told me, I was nothing more than a 'simple fuck' he knows I like him but I have..."</p><p>I zoned out staring at this girl. Is she really that stupid? Draco had made it cleared to the whole school they were nothing more than just two people tangling around for quickies. He wasn't sweet to her like he was with me as far as I knew. She's never even been in his bedroom let alone in his dorm room. Nobody thought once that these two were together except for me when he broke our pack.</p><p>We were in the great hall now and while I'm trying to focus on the book in my hand and finish my breakfast Pansy had taken to bring her whole little friend group to sit around me. I wasn't very comfortable. I want my food and I want to study but she will just follow me like she did rattling my ear off with her whining about Draco. I've stopped a few times to listen but once she did that high pitch thing I was put right back off. She was so screechy.</p><p>"Come on Sunni" Pansy pulled my sleeve trying to get me to move. I swatted at her hands and she pulled again. <em>What is she doing? </em></p><p>"Stop Pansy! I'm trying to fo- oh nevermind what is it?" I was annoyed with her.</p><p>"Draco wants to talk to you..."</p><p>"No thank you. You can tell him I said to go to hell"</p><p>"Sunni... you can't stay mad at him forever." <em>Isn't she being mad at him right now? She's been going on about how much of an ass is since I opened my door! </em></p><p>"I can and I will. Now leave me be" <em>Please leave me be... For the love of </em><em>Merline</em><em> leave me be!</em></p><p>"Fine!" she huffed and stormed off. <em>Oh, thank the gods. I couldn't handle another ten minutes of that voice!</em></p><p>McGonagall came into the Great Hall with Severus each of them holding huge stacks of paper. We were starting our midterm exams today and I had a date with Severus potions and McGonagall's Transfigurations exams. All the fifth years would be taking their exams at the same time as the fourth years. I quickly jumped up and booked it to Hermione who was biting her nails down to a stub.</p><p>Gently pushing her hand away from her mouth she smiled gratefully at me. McGonagall put us in Alphabetical order, I sadly was sat between Hufflepuffs as they began whispering about how unfair it was to be taking the exams earlier than normal.</p><p>Four hours later my transfiguration exam was completed and turned in and now on the antidote exam, I was almost finished. I began tapping my fingers against my leg staring down at question 37 <em>Mandrake Draught. </em>This was easy, why this was on fifth years exams was unknown to me but maybe it was because of the Owls I would be taking at the end of the year.</p><p>A bezoar will act as an antidote to most poisons but not to someone whose been Petrified. I groaned as I tried to remember the steps to make Mandrake draught. Stewed Mandrake roots, only can be made of fully mature Mandrakes. Most effective when it is shaken. Okay, I can do this!</p><p>I began writing the recipe and instructions being very thorough and precise. I was crossing my fingers for some brownie points adding in extra facts and being what Severus likes to call Hermione on a daily basis. 'An insufferable know it all' I grinned to myself as I finish the last line. He's still an ass to me but I want to make him proud. I want to redeem myself in his eyes so badly. It's been difficult to go so many days without talking to him. He's grown on me.</p><p>I stood up and placed my finished test in Severus' outstretched hand. He took it and looked at me with narrowed eyes as if making sure I was truly done. It was the first time he's looked at me since my detention. My heart began pounding and I almost flung myself into his arms. Suppressing the urge, I gave a sweet smile and left the great hall going to my dorm.</p><p>
  <em>To cry once more over Severus Snape and my stupid crush on the guy.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <b>*******</b>
  </em>
</p><p>When I came out of study of Ancient runes I had gotten a whiff of a nice little story of a duel between Harry and Draco gone wrong. I had quickly made my way to the Hospital wing to check in on Hermione and Goyle. Mostly Goyle, but I won't tell Hermione that part. She's a tough girl but Goyle is as just as much as a whiner as Draco.</p><p>"Sweetie I'm going to need you to put those remaining brain cells together and work with me here." I facepalmed as I sat at the end of his bed trying to get him to let it go with Harry. It was not Harry's fault the spell rebounded and hit him.</p><p>"But Sunni!"</p><p>"No buts Greggory. I love you so much but you got to stop letting Draco pull you into his messes. It's not fair that you and Crabbe both are having the short end of the stick every single time."</p><p>"I know..." he grumbled sadly.</p><p>"Yes and now on that note, I'm going to go see Hermione, and before you smart mouth me on the matter I won't help you prepare for your DADA Exam. DO you understand me?" placing my hands on my hips I stared down at him making him cower back just a little. "Good!" Pulling the curtain back in place I bumped into Meghan.</p><p>"Meghan?" I asked slowly. She smiled at me brightly showing off all her teeth.</p><p>"Sunni! Look at you... Your first visit to the Hospital Wing and it not even for you." Her smile dropped. "It isn't is it?" She asked seriously. I smiled and shook my head.</p><p>"No, it's not, I'm just visiting Goyle and Hermione"</p><p>"Oh, Hermione is so nice! Goyle though... He's a bit hard to deal with sometimes"</p><p>"We've never been introduced properly" I held my hand out to shake.</p><p>"No we haven't but It would be nice to get to know you outside your medical file" She laughed. "I have to go but I will see you later. We are only two doors down from each other. I'll stop by tonight or tomorrow after dinner"</p><p>Hermione was pretty happy about the accident. After showing off her new set of much smaller teeth she didn't have a single bad bone about the incident. If anything she was a bit grateful towards Draco. I on the other hand was feeling nothing but more rage for his stupidity. He had instigated yet another fight.</p><p>"You idiot!" I exclaimed smacking the back of Draco's head as soon as I entered the Common Room. He jumped up from the chair and stared at me hatefully.</p><p>"What was that for?" He exclaimed stomping his foot just a little as he rubbed his head.</p><p>"For starting fights! Can't you just stop acting like a child for once Draco? Honestly, Why can't you just stop being a complete git."</p><p>The commotion in the room ceased as people began to take interest in our conversation. I had to suppress the urge to curse every single one of them. Blaise walked in looking at the two of us before taking a seat where Draco had sat only seconds ago.</p><p>"Draco," I said calming down. "You need to stop being a bully."</p><p>"AS if you have room to talk" He sneered giving a pointed look at Blaise just to make sure I knew what he was talking about. I sighed deeply, pinching my nose. That was low. He knows I've felt bad about doing it. Miles and Graham came over pushing Draco away from me.</p><p>"Leave her be Malfoy. You've upset her enough." Miles snapped pulling me close to him. Graham puffed his chest out, daring him to come closer just Lucian did the most surprising thing.</p><p>"Yeah leave her be. She doesn't need the likes of you bothering her." He then smacked Draco just hard enough to make him go cross-eye before losing his cool. Lucian and Draco were head to head once more over me and this time the roles were reversed. I watch dumbfounded as they threw hexes and jinxes left and right.</p><p>Jumping out of the way of one as more students began joining in the battle. I landed right on top of Blaise and the original starter of the fight. Draco.</p><p>"You just had to retaliate" I glared at him as they pulled me under the table. He grinned widely at me.</p><p>"No that's not going to work. You get out there and stop this fight you started. Professor Snape is going to come in here and we're all going to get in trouble" Just then the table split and we were revealed. I screamed as red light hurled at us. Blaise rolled me over top of him shielding me as it smacks the wall exploding.</p><p>Blaise was laughing</p><p>He had tears coming down as he laughed making me laugh with him.</p><p>"I forgive you know..."</p><p>"What?"</p><p>"I forgive you. Draco told me it was because of something he said. I had thought what Rita said was true and I was upset. I do like you. I was scared that you had made me forget my feelings for you. I'm sor-"</p><p>"Will you two stop with the sap and help me?!" Miles yelled.</p><p>"<em>Protego</em>!" I flicked my wand shielding all three of us and a Draco just as three seventh years had decided to release a snake of fire unto the room. "For merlin's sake where is Snape?!"</p><p>
  <em>
    <b>***</b>
  </em>
</p><p>Severus had come into the room like a hurricane of vengeance. He rained hell down on all of us and we had barely had enough time to get to our classes. Considering the only reason he even knew about something being up was why almost eighty percent of the Slytherin houses hadn't bothered showing up for their classes.</p><p>I walked over well more like limped over to Blaise and took a seat. He looked at me and smirked. Remembering how Snape had all but flipped a few students upside down to shake some sense into them for releasing magical fiery animals in the common room causing smoke and fire damage to some of the very old furniture. Not to mention some of the Portraits were furious had having their homes damaged.</p><p>"You know, you're gonna have to talk to Draco now don't you?" he said smirking at me. I groaned and gave him a pointed look.</p><p>"Yeah, I know... I remember falling on top of him."</p><p>"You fell on top of me too" He casually picked at his nail.</p><p>"Blaise... I barely hit you. Where is he anyway?" I looked around, he still wasn't here or pansy. I know I'm getting along with Pansy better now but I still find it annoying that she follows Draco around like a lost puppy even after she just complained about him to me all morning. Not to mention he doesn't even care about her!</p><p>"Probably snogging Pansy in a broom closet most likely. If he gets laid maybe he'll stop pining over you"</p><p>"What did you say?" His eyes widen and he shook his head fast.</p><p>"I didn't say anything" He defended.</p><p>"No, you said he was pining over me. Why would he be pining over me, Blaise?"</p><p>"Drop it Sunni... You two just need to talk. I don't want to get involved, It's hard enough trying to stay on the mutual ground with him over you."</p><p>"Yeah well, maybe he should stop being a prat."</p><p>Blaise looked at me sadly, and turned his head from me, he was done talking about it but so was I. I'm willing to work things out with Draco but only if he has the understanding that he can't just say whatever he wants and not get the consequences that come with it. Miles and Graham came in laughing and taking the seats in front of me.</p><p>"Considering how much we missed it great we get to take this class with you fourth years today." Miles grinned at us. "Dumbledore and his crazy ideas!"</p><p>"Yes make sure you leave Harry alone. Let's not have a repeat. Yes?" I narrowed my eyes at Lucian making him smooch at me and winking. <em>Idiot.</em></p><p>"We'll be discussing more on how to block harsher more dangerous spells" Moody hobbled to the front of the room "and pull your bo-" The doors slammed open interrupting him. Everyone turned to see Draco and Pansy come in she was looking flustered and Draco looked pleased with himself. I grit my teeth and turned around. I don't know why I'm so angry about him messing around with her but I am. He's so aggravating! "Draco... Parkinson take your seats. Nice of you to join on us after your little excursion in the lavatory" there were a few snickers. "As I was saying! Pull out your books and turn to page 790. Read it and let us begin"</p><p>"Psst!"</p><p>"Psstt!" oh Merlin help me before I murder him in front of the school.</p><p>"Psst! Sunni!" I turned in my seat and glared at him.</p><p>"What?" I snapped, he smirked.</p><p>"Meet me in the library after class" I sneered at him, turning back around. The hell I will! <em>Jerkface</em><em>.</em></p><p>I walked into the Library pissed off. I would have no choice to talk to Draco now since this is where the three Gryffindors wanted to come as well. I needed to study, and go over my essay's with Hermione. I found a table in the far back corner, put my bag down, and went to go find some books while the two boys took their seats waiting for Hermione and me.</p><p>Hermione caught up to me in the magical herbs aisle. "Sunni, are you okay? You look like you're about to have a ramp page"</p><p>"I'm fine, it's nothing. Let's get started on the herbs essay yeah?" I grabbed the first book I saw about plant-eating death traps. She nodded her head and grabbed three books randomly and going back to the table. I sat it down and glanced at the door, Draco had just walked in. I was dreading this talk, I ignored him and hid my face in my papers.</p><p>After about eight to ten minutes, I finally looked up at the two boys in front of me. They were scowling at someone behind our table. "Do I even want to ask?" I question them. Ron muttered '<em>git</em>' and Harry just pointed his chin for me to turn around. Draco was getting ready to toss something. He noticed me and dropped the paper. Quickly turning back around and putting my head back in my book I scoffed.</p><p>"I think he wants your attention" Hermione whispered.</p><p>"Of course he does Mione! Sunni is sitting with us. He hates us" Ron spoke up.</p><p>"Really Ron, Hop-off it!" Harry snapped. "Maybe he just wants to talk to her about class."</p><p>"Guys... I'm right here. I can hear you" I put my chin in my hand. "We've been having a rough patch. I'm mad at him still. It's hard trying to maintain friends with you and Slytherin. You three are targets, can't say I blame them for hating you. All three of you get favoritism from the headmaster."</p><p>They looked at me offended and as If they couldn't believe that was even the slightest bit true. I wouldn't argue on it, I just put my head down making it final I was done discussing it. I felt someone stand behind me and I looked up at the three again.</p><p>"He's behind me isn't he?" all three of them nodded, sighing I turned and looked up at the blond boy. "Yes, Draco?"</p><p>"Don't sound so depressed about it Sunni. I want to talk" He didn't give me much of a choice as he grabbed my sleeve dragging me out of my seat and into the restricted section. I yanked out of his grip once we were alone.</p><p>"Why does everyone have to drag me all the time? I can walk!" Crossing my arms I glared at the bookshelf in front of me. I was tired.</p><p>"I'm sorry Sunniva! Please can you just talk to me? Please." Draco never says Please, and he doesn't like saying sorry. I examined him closer, he still looked like a prick but I suppose he has some truth in the sorry.</p><p>"What do you want Draco?" I sighed, he grabbed my hands and held them.</p><p>"I miss having you around and you hanging with Potter, the blood traitor and that Mu-"</p><p>"Don't you dare call her a Mudblood Draco. That's low, even for you"</p><p>Huffing he flared his nostrils at me, I was unfazed. "Can you just let me talk?" I nodded my head telling him to continue. "You don't associate with anyone in our house really just a few of us. If you wanted to be a Gryffindor you should have just stayed seated at their table. You're a Slytherin, act like one" I rose my eyebrows at him.</p><p>"If this is your apology then you can keep it Malfoy. I'm not going to stand here and listen to you give me shit" I went to turn away and he grabbed my upper arm roughly and slamming me into the wall. "Hey! What are you doing?" I glared at him hard, I was about to whip my wand out and teach him a lesson and he quickly let go.</p><p>"I'm sorry" he whispered, scoffing I rolled my eyes.</p><p>"You can't keep saying sorry and keep doing stuff like this and expect everything to be fine. You need to control yourself. I'm not going to keep taking this hostility. I can be friends with whoever I damn well please, It's none of your business."</p><p>"Sunni it is my business! I am trying to help you!"</p><p>"Help me how?!"</p><p>"<em>SHH</em>! Or I'll be forced to make you leave!" Madam Pince glared at the both of us and walked back off.</p><p>"My father told me to help you"</p><p class="">"Why would he do that?" I frowned.</p><p class="">"I don't know, pride maybe. Sunni just please listen... You're the only person who understands me... truly understands me." I pulled him into a hug. I couldn't help anymore. I do miss him. He wrapped his arms tightly around me placing his chin on my head. "Just please, let me help you. You have to quit hanging around Potter so much, at least make an effort to show you care about Slytherin more. I need you here"</p><p class="">"Okay, sweetie... Just let me go get my things, wait for me by the entrance" I let go and wiped the tears from my face. I was tired. Tired of all these dramatics in my life.</p><p>"What did he want?" I took a seat and looked at them.</p><p>"Nothing in particular. Guy's listen, I need to go through. I got detention with Snape" I lied. They looked down and grabbing my stuff and heading to Draco. He held his hand out and I took it.</p><p>
  <em>It was just us again. </em>
</p><p>Shoving me against his door, Draco pulled my shirt open with a sounding pop as my buttons flew all over the floor. I giggled as his mouth found my neck. "Draco" I moaned as he yanked my skirt up. I could feel his smirk as his fingers pushed my panties to the side. My breathe hitching right as they slipped inside me with ease.</p><p>"You're so wet" He groaned pushing in another finger, working his hand in and out his lips attacking the top of my breasts.</p><p>"Draco..." I sighed feeling pleasure erupt inside me.</p><p>"I want to take you. I've missed being inside you" He groaned out pulling me into his arms and tossing me on the bed. He crawled up me smashing his lips on mine roughly. "You're so fucking amazing" He moaned kissing my neck. I lifted up and unclasped my bra tossing it.</p><p>
  <em>Severus...</em>
</p><p>No, not now</p><p>
  <em>Stop!</em>
</p><p>Growling I yanked his shirt over his head in anger. <em>Severus is just my professor!</em> He fumbled with his pants, kicking them halfway down. "get on your knees" He groaned as his hand started working up and down his length. Turning around I spread my knees waiting for him.</p><p>His heat at my entrance made my heart pound in anticipation. Oh my god, I want this. In one swift movement, he was inside me making us both gasp. I moaned loudly as he began to pound. "you're so sweet" He groaned.</p><p>"Stop talking Draco and just fuck me." I gritted.</p><p>
  <em>I hate how he likes to talk during sex. </em>
</p><p>With three pumps more I was withering underneath him, he collapsed on top of me hitting his point and chuckled. "How I went so long without you is unbelievable"</p><p>"Shut Up...You've been banging Pansy" I rolled my eyes, smacking his face away as he went to kiss me. "No. No kissing. Not until you beg for my forgiveness"</p><p>"Beg?" He was surprised. I grinned up at him.</p><p><em>"beg" </em>I mouth leaning in to kiss his lips but never kissing him. I pulled back grabbing his shirt off the floor and pulling it on.</p><p>"You're an absolute tease" He groaned, falling back on the bed. "Tease!" He called out just as I left the room with my clothes in hand. Several of the students looked up at me. I was supporting all signs of just romping it down with Draco. I grinned smugly, skipping to my room.</p><p>
  <em>Screw you, Pansy.</em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0027"><h2>27. Bunnies</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Draco and I had made an agreement that fitted us both just fine. The problem was we couldn't get caught by Severus. I didn't want him to find me in a predicament with Draco again. Stumbling my way to the headmaster's office I rubbed the sleep from my eyes still supporting my pink fluffy bunny jammie bottoms it was very early for Saturday. I had been requested in the office at five in the morning on the dot. I covered my mouth with my hand yawning.</p><p>Why couldn't this have waited?</p><p>
  <em>Why do you have to mess around with Draco when it's obvious you like Severus more. </em>
</p><p>Because he's my professor, you stupid brain.</p><p>"Are you having a mental conversation with yourself again?" His velvety voice sending chills right through my core. I stopped slowly looking up at him. He was glaring at me with a small smirk. Looking me up and down and his eyes widening a little at my jammies. He better not be judging me. They are comfortable! </p><p>"Professor...." Biting my lip, I moved my gaze away from him. Anywhere than at him.</p><p>"You're late"</p><p>"I am not late" putting my hands on my hips, I scrunched my nose up. He can be so infuriating! 'You're late' I am not late. I am on time! Sneering down at me, he got just close enough for his hair to hit my face. I almost wanted to beg as I stared at his lips to his eyes and then to his lips again.</p><p>"Maybe if you and Mister Malfoy stopped fooling around so late you would be on time" pulling back he turned around and I gritted my teeth behind his back. I knew it was too good to be true. He knows everything! I followed behind him fuming. I would love nothing more than to just scream at him. He ignores me for days! And now he wants to talk! He's not even being nice, he's trying to rile me up. Well, you know what Severus Snape I am not going to play that game. I am better than that. No way, nope. Not happening.</p><p>"You're late Sunniva"</p><p>"I am no- Oh!" Looking at the floating numbers I bit back my urge to kick Professor Snape right in the backside. He made me late! He had a smug smile as he stared at me behind Dumbledore's back. "I am sorry Headmaster. I guess I just got held up longer by the spineless dungeon bat" Professors Snape was pure heaven for me to get that reaction from him. I had gotten under his skin. He stepped forward but seemed to think better of it. Dumbledore looked at me with that twinkle in his eyes as if he knew who I was referring to.</p><p>"Severus! Why don't we get started? Since the First task is over, it's time to start our lessons." Dumbledore flicked his wand at a cabinet and a black small bowl illuminating a faint glow of silvery wisps came hovering out over to the middle of the room. Stepping forward I investigated the carvings into the stone.</p><p>"A Pensieve" I whispered to myself. bending forward I looked closer at the runes.</p><p>"Right you are Miss Northmann. Are you familiar?" Dumbledore walked closer to me. Yes, I am familiar with the Pensieve. I had used one once before when I was younger. My father had me watch one of his memories from his schooling days here at Hogwarts. Shuddering I pushed it back. It was disgusting how some people could be. "I take it you are as you look like you're remembering a particular memory"</p><p>"Yes Sir" I turned back around. "Are we viewing my memories?"</p><p>"Obviously" Snape drawled. Biting my tongue I ignored his rudeness.</p><p>"When do we start?"</p><p>"Eager are we? Eager to share your most darkest and horrible moments?" He's just bitter that I hurt his ego but boy does he really like to piss me off. I do not want to share my memories but if it helps control my visions that are slowly coming back, I would like the help even if it means I hurt. I needed to learn control. If not for me than for my mother. She believed in me when I couldn't even believe in myself. Snape sneered waiting for a response from me.</p><p>"Are you finished?" I snapped at him. Dumbledore placed a hand on my shoulder.</p><p>"Do not disrespect your Professors Miss Northmann... And Severus do grab some vials over there. We are going to begin collecting some memories now." He turned back to me. "Sunniva, take a seat. You may feel slightly weak after the extractions. For just this once, Professor Snape and I will work together. Then from now on, you'll be working on control with Professor Snape. As discussed you'll come to me on Friday Mornings from Five to Eight. Thursday nights will be spent with Professor Snape and Saturdays. You may have one Saturday a month to yourself but It is very essential we train you."</p><p>One Saturday for myself... That's just lovely. Do I have to spend my entire Saturdays with the exasperating man? Keeping myself in check I nodded my head. It's needed sadly. It must be done. Even if I want to kiss and punch him all at once. His sneer is kind of cute, the way he just broods and <em>Sunniva... now you're just being ridiculous. </em></p><p>"Professor McGonagall will be expecting you tomorrow morning at five as well. You will be with her till lunch. You have much to learn. Look at these lessons as advanced placing. You will have some of the finest teachers giving you private lessons. Please take a seat"</p><p>"Thank you Professor Dumbledore sir" I sat down on the chair leaning back into it, relaxing.</p><p>"Very good, close your mind and relax. Severus will have the honors of sorting out your memories. Two at once will cause unnecessary pain." Why can't you just do it? Every time Snape ruffles through my mind he's getting upset with me.</p><p>Merlin's beard... He's going to see how you feel about him. I sat up before his wand could hit my temple. I don't want him in my mind! He's going to know! "You must relax Miss Northmann"Dumbledore pushed my shoulder back until I was leaning against the back once more. "Relax" Severus was looking at me curiously, the sneer longer there. He was frowning just a little.</p><p>"Prepare yourself Miss Northamnn" Severus spoke. Taking a deep breath I cleared my mind and closing my eyes.</p><p>"Legilimens<em>" </em></p><p><em>The pressu</em>re build-up<em> was different this time, almost as if he was trying his best not to hurt me. He guided us back to my earliest memory that I remember that would traumatize my childhood for years to come. </em></p><p>
  <b>
    <em>∞∞∞∞</em>
  </b>
  <b>
    <em>Sunniva's</em>
  </b>
  <b>
    <em> Memory∞∞∞∞</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <em>A young Sunniva who looked to be only three or four years old sat on the ground with her muggle stuffed Blackbird moving it </em>
  <em>in</em>
  <em> the air and making 'swooshing' sounds giggling in between. "And Mister Snappy is at it again! </em>
  <em>Swooosshhhh</em>
  <em> He flies! He flies!" She giggled harder. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>'BANG!' </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Dropping Mister Snappy she jumped to her feet running to the big white door, tugging on the handle until it opened. Looking back at her bird she grabbed it just for safe measure before padding across the floor peering around the corner. "Shh Mister Snappy. I think Daddy's mad again" she pressed her finger to her lips as if the stuffed bird could talk. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"I told you, Melissa! I told you!" John roared as he shook his wife by her shoulders. Melissa cried for him to stop. That she was 'sorry'. "No Melissa... I had plans. We have plans!" </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"No John you and he had plans! She is my child too!" She screamed. John scoffed. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"The only reason she even exists is because he helped! You didn't think we could have her for free did you?" </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"John please" She begged. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"No!" His hand raised he backhanded her making her drop and gasp. Her lip was split open from his ring. Sunniva who had never seen her daddy hit mommy had squeaked. "There you are!" He growled stomping to her. She pulled Mister Snappy closer to her shaking. Was daddy going to hurt her too?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"John no! She's but a child!" Melissa screamed, she jumped on his back making him go headfirst into the mantel where he was standing. A sickening crunch could be heard as his nose broke. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"You wicked witch!" He growled grabbing her by the </em>
  <em>fistful</em>
  <em> of hair. Sunniva who loved her mommy very much grew upset. Sitting Mister Snappy in a basket and covering him up to protect him. She whispered she would be back soon. Balling her little fists she ran to her father. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Daddy no! Bad daddy! You let go of mommy!" she screamed, her little fists hitting her father's legs. "Let mommy go!" </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"No Sunni! Go to your room baby!" Her mother cried. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"NO!" John grabbed </em>
  <em>Sunniva's</em>
  <em> neck in a tight grip and she screamed making her little lungs hurt. He was hurting her. Her daddy had hurt her. "Shut up you stupid child!" He yelled, releasing Melissa's hair, he covered </em>
  <em>Sunniva's</em>
  <em> mouth. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Melissa was trying to get Sunniva out of his grasp. Her little chest was heaving, and she was having trouble breathing. John had covered her nose too. Squirming she tried to get some air. "You're suffocating her!" Melissa shrieked. "Let her go! She can't breathe!" </em>
  <em>John kicked Melissa hard in the head, knocking her out. Sunniva tried to squeal but she had no air in her to do so. Her lungs were burning and her vision was getting hazy. Laying her down on the couch. He moved his hands and she gasped. Coughing in </em>
  <em>between</em>
  <em>. Tears were in her eyes as John grinned at her evilly. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"You're going to drink this Sunniva. You're going to drink this for daddy. You will be a good girl won't you?" Sunniva was terrified of her daddy. She didn't trust him but he was her daddy. She whimpered nodding her little head. John pulled a nasty black liquid vial out of his jacket pocket. It was moving. "I've been saving this. It was a gift you see. It will protect you. Daddy wouldn't hurt his little girl" he whispered </em>
  <em>caressing</em>
  <em> her golden blonde locks. Her bottom lip was trembling. "Don't worry princess. It won't hurt. You just can't be talking to Rudy anymore. People are starting to notice. You're not ready"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Uncorking the bottle he pulled her chin down and tilted her head. She was scared. Trembling she closed her eyes wishing Mister Snappy was in her arms. He must be scared of being alone all in the dark. John poured the liquid in her mouth and she screamed at the top of her lungs as it felt like everything was being cut from the inside out. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Daddy had lied to her.</em>
</p><p>I felt the pull and the increasingly pounding in my head when Severus jerked out of mind instead of easing out as he had done before. His chest was rising and falling rapidly as he looked at me. I was leaning forward sitting on my knees from falling onto the floor. It was a memory I wish I could forget. It was the earliest memory I had that had changed my views on my father. I never really trusted him after that. I was so small when he had hurt me for the first time. I knew he had his rages but I had never seen him act the way he did with my mother before.</p><p>Looking closely at him it looked like Severus's eyes were damp. He turned away from me and wiped at them. Before letting out a ragged breath.</p><p>"What did you see?" Albus asked slowly. Severus pressed the tip of his wand to his temple and pulled the memory from his mind. A silvery mist floated around the wand tip and put it into a vial. Severus handed over. I struggled to get to my feet. My head was hurting so badly. My eyes were weak. I had a small fear that maybe I would lose my sight again if I don't rest them.</p><p>"Sunni..." Severus whispered in my ear. "Don't open your eyes. I can see you're in pain. I'm... I'm... Are you okay?" He asked, His warm rough hand grabbed mine and squeeze tight. My heart fluttered and I smiled lightly. He was trying to comfort me. I didn't trust my voice so I only nodded. I would be okay, I wasn't fine but I would be okay. I'll survive. I always do.</p><p>"Severus pull some more memories but do not venture in. She will be overwhelmed. We need to train her mind to be more open." Albus who I had almost forgotten was even here spoke up. He wanted more memories. I don't know if I could bear more of this torture today.</p><p>"You don't have to think. I'm not going inside your mind, just testing the waters" Severus spoke softly. Gripping my hand tight.</p><p>An hour later I was spent, as he promised I didn't feel a thing but I was very tired out by all the extracting. It was like taking pieces of my energy with it. Dumbledore had a nice small collection of my memories stored to examine later with me when I am feeling better.</p><p>I have to learn control, that was the key lesson here. If I could control my emotions and face my fears maybe I could protect my mind from others. I had a feeling that these lessons will be much harder than Dumbledore said they would be. Dumbledore sent me away to go rest up before this evening's lesson with him on Divination.</p><p>"Sunni?"</p><p>I turned around looking into his black inky eyes, jumping back. How did he sneak up on me? I didn't even hear him like I normally do. "Yes?" I asked unsure what it was he wanted. He looked just as confused as I was.</p><p>"Come with me to my office."</p><p>"Professor Snape, I am very tired," I said just as I yawned. I didn't lie. I am very tired I hardly got much sleep last night and with the past six hours of invading my privacy I'm feeling drained. I need a good nap. Not that I don't want to be alone with him. I would love to talk with him as it seeming like he has forgiven me since our intimate moments that have occurred. He was in my mind, seeing and feeling the things I felt. I say that's pretty intimate.</p><p>"You can rest in my office. I'll make sure no one disturbs you Miss Northmann." he was giving nothing away. He was back to impassive. Wearily I looked him up and down. Searching his face. Well, I doubt he has many visitors anyhow.</p><p>"Alright"</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>***</em>
  </b>
</p><p>We sat on the couch watching the flames flicker in the fireplace, Severus was beside me, I could almost touch him if I just moved a few centimeters to my right I could lean against him. We were just sitting there for a good while. Not speaking just watching the flames in silence. It was very comforting, he wasn't pushing me to talk to him which was fine. I preferred to be silent for the time being, I didn't trust my voice. Also, I was so embarrassed about what he may have seen. What if he found my memories of me thinking about him? What if he saw my latest excursion with Draco and I was thinking about him while doing the act?! I couldn't trust myself not to say something absolutely stupid.</p><p>"You're going to have to talk eventually" He spoke. Turning my head to look at him. His eyebrows were furrowed and the frown that was permanently plastered on his face was even more detailed than usual. He looked like he was thinking really hard.</p><p>"I know, I just don't know what to say" I felt the shift on the couch as he turned to look at me, He placed a hand on my shoulder. I turned to look at him entirely.</p><p>"How about the fact you didn't tell me you weren't sleeping." He looked sad as he stared at me keeping his voice even. Oh well... I guess he prefers to focus on my nightmares.</p><p>"I didn't find it a big deal" I mumbled turning to look back at the flames.</p><p>"Miss Northmann, you may continue down this path, you may go on with all this trouble but you can ask for help. There is no shame in asking. As head of house.... as your friend, it's my job to ensure your well-being" He stood and went to the desk opening a draw and coming back to me putting a vial in my face. "We can talk when you wake up" He smiled slightly. I took the vial in my hands, opened the cap, and drank the contents, my eyes fluttering shut. He pushed me back and I felt my shoes being removed.</p><p>"Sleep well"</p><p>---------------------</p><p>When I woke back up, I groggily looked around and saw I was still in Severus Office. He was nowhere to be seen. Sitting up, wrapping the blanket around me, I looked at it closer and realized it was his cape. My eyes widen and a small smile graced my face. He gave me his cape... So I wouldn't be cold. That was very sweet and very uncharacteristic of him.</p><p>The door opened and Severus walked in carrying some books. <br/>"Good, you're awake. I brought your schoolwork." I laughed shaking my head at him.</p><p><em>Of course, he would. It's a Saturday and he knows I have homework. Wonder if he went into my room and got it or if he sent a student in to get it from my room. </em>"Thank you" I walked over to his desk sitting on the stool next to it, He flipped open the books and pointed down at them.</p><p>"I know you just woke up, but let's do your work first before we talk. You need to be at Dumbledore's office in the next three hours."</p><p>
  <em>How long did he let me sleep? </em>
</p><p>After two hours I was finally finished. I looked at him, laying the quill down. He was leaned back in his chair, his leg propped up over his knee, left hand twirled his wand and the other held a book, Hiding his face from my view. He would flick his wand every now and then, turning a page. I leaned my head into my hand and watch him.</p><p>"Are you enjoying the view, Miss Northmann?" His velvety voice drawled out, making me quiver. I bit my lip as a blush spread across my cheeks.<em> How in the hell did he see me staring? He has his face shoved in a book!</em></p><p>"W-what do you mean?" I stuttered snapping straight up and playing with his cape that was now draped over my lap. He's either going to tease me or yell at me. I'm going with yelling. That's what he does best.</p><p>"You're staring at me." He pulled the book down to show a smug smile. I lightly smiled biting my lip, turning my face away from him. His smiles are my favorite. I'm surprised he doesn't do it more often. Everyone wouldn't think he was so bad if he smiled around others. "Don't look away" He spoke softly, he used his wand tip, pressing into my cheek turning it to make me look back at him. "It's adorable"</p><p>I coughed and wiggled in my seat. He was being awfully weird but I found myself loving it. Though it wasn't helping the crush situation. I thought he was still angry and upset but it does seem like he's back to his old self for now. "Ready to talk?" he got serious pretty fast. Maybe my unease wasn't as subtle as I tried to make it be.</p><p>"Do I have to?" I asked timidly.</p><p>"Yes," he gave me a warning look. Sighing I nodded my head.</p><p>We were sat back on the couch, my knees brought to my chest and I rested my head on my knees. He had an arm slung over the side, His feet propped up on the ottoman. It was so strange to see him so relaxed. He put his wall down and I could see the genuine care in his eyes.</p><p>The silence was not as comforting as it was before now that I know I needed to talk to him about this morning. I didn't know what to say but I did feel the need to apologize for what he may or may not have seen but most importantly I did feel the need to apologize for the first memory he ventured to. It was still bothering me and I assume from the way he reacted that it had bothered him too. "I'm sorry about what you had to see in my head" I didn't look at him. He inhaled deeply. His fingers drummed the inner part of my palm.</p><p>"Don't apologize for things out of your control. Your father knew what he was doing. It's not your fault you are a victim to his doings. I never want you to apologize to me again for what it's in your head. Your past makes you who you are. Accept that and you can move on." opening my hand I took the chance to intertwine our fingers. He stilled, we looked at each other. "Sunni"</p><p>"No, it's okay Severus. You don't need to say anything. Nothing needs to be said but thank you for comforting me. I know I haven't been the easiest with you for that I'm sorry" He frowned and shook his head at me. Squeezing my hand.</p><p>"No Sunni it is I who should apologize. You did nothing wrong. I'm just a bitter old man. I shouldn't have gotten upset"</p><p>"You're not old Sev..." I snapped at him. He groaned</p><p>"Sev..." He spoke softly. "I haven't been called that in many years." Unsure if I had upset him again or just reminded him of something harmless I rubbed my cheek out of nervous habit.</p><p>"Should I not call you that?" my nerves were going haywire now. He was so still so quiet.</p><p>"No... You can call me Sev." He smiled a full-blown smile. Heat rose to my cheeks and I got butterflies in my stomach. Feeling every bit as giddy as a child on Christmas day.</p><p>After a few moments of more comfortable silence, I looked at him closely. He appeared to be lost in thought. "What are you thinking?"</p><p>"I'm thinking about what it is with you and why I feel the need to protect you" He pointed at me while rubbing his face.</p><p>"Protect me?" my eyes brows furrowed, I felt him press a finger to my head and rub between my eyes.</p><p>"Stop frowning I don't like it" he mumbled looking away from me. He had a light tint to his cheeks, I smiled a little and bit my tongue from responding. <em>Was he blushing?</em></p><p>"Enough questions now up, your education is important." He held a hand out to me to take to help me up. I placed my hand in his. He hissed at my cold fingers. "You need gloves"</p><p>"Obviously," I said in my best Snape voice making me smile again, lightly chuckling as he stared at me in amusement. </p><p>"Nice bottoms Sunniva." </p><p>My heart did a little dance. He likes my bunnies.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0028"><h2>28. Careful Miss Northmann</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The Potions room was empty when I walked in, then again I was very early. I wanted to see Severus. He kept me up late last night having a study session. He's come to the conclusion that I must have Seer Blood but he doesn't recall there being a Seer in either of my family's bloodlines when we looked.</p><p>"Sev?" I knocked on the side rooms door. There was no sound so I knocked again. <em>Nothing. </em>Pushing it open and walked inside. I opened the closet door finding him up on a ladder going through supplies on the top shelf. "Sev?" I spoke softly. He looked down at me annoyed. I smirked at him.</p><p>"You're not supposed to be in here" He rolled his eyes going back to what he was doing.</p><p>
  <em>'Yeah but I have a hell of a view' </em>
</p><p>"What was that?" my eyes widen. <em>Did I say that out loud?</em>  "Miss Northmann, get out and go to your seat. You're bothering me." I ran out quickly shutting the door behind me. He must be in a bad mood. Taking my seat and pulling my journal out. I started scribbling a picture of a foggy glass ball trying to erase the embarrassment. I couldn't have said that out loud but I think I did.</p><p>A hand landed on my shoulder. Jumping, my wand was put on my attacker's side. Neville jumped back holding his hands out. "Merlins Beard Neville! Sorry!" I gushed putting my wand back in my robes.</p><p>"No no I shouldn't have snuck up on you" He opened his mouth to speak again but Draco made himself known by pushing him out of the way and taking the seat next to me.</p><p>"Go away Longbottom" He grunted. Neville scrambled away quickly slightly shaking.</p><p>"That was mean Draco" he grunted at me rolling his eyes.</p><p>Everyone had finally filled the seats. Blaise was eyeing me from across the room every now and then making me confused. The door slammed open as Severus made his dramatic entrance standing in front of us waving his wand making all the books open. "Turn to page 319. Get started, no talking!" He snapped. I caught his eye giving him a little half-smile. "Draco get to your seat! She is not to be disturbed!" </p><p>"psst! Sunni!" Blaise called for me, I looked up from my cauldron looking at him. Severus wanted me to brew him the potion for his next class and I was trying to make sure I had it right but I couldn't that with Blaise constantly 'psst-ing' every other second.</p><p>"What?" I snapped</p><p>"Do y-"</p><p>"Blaise! Quiet!" Severus yelled. He glared at him then at me. </p><p>"Sunni!" <em>oh my goodness Blaise you're going to get us both in trouble.</em></p><p>"What?" Huffing I glared at him</p><p>"Do you w-"</p><p>"If you two are quite finish!" Severus stood from his desk, turning Blaise around and then grabbing my robes moving me further back far away from Blaise. "Stop being distracting" He whispered at me, glowering. Puffing out my cheeks and rolling my eyes at him. With the wave of his wand, my stuff was moved. Draco looked back at me snickering. "Quiet Draco" Severus smacked the back of his head on his way back to his desk.</p><p>Not even five minutes into going back to my potion I got hit in the face with a paper bird. It fell in my cauldron. My eyes widen my cauldron started smoking turning from blue to grey, looking around frantically "DUCK!" I shouted diving under the table as the other students around me did as well.</p><p>"What did you do?" Severus yelled at me just as my cauldron exploded, the Alihosty Draught was ruin. It hit Seamus who began laughing hysterically and screaming while smacking the floor. Severus yanked my robes ripping me up from the floor, He would be blowing flames from his nose precisely right now if he could. "You stupid girl!" He growled. <em>How rude!</em></p><p>"Sir! I did it!" Blaise jumped up from the floor. "I did it, Professor!" Severus let go of me and I almost hit the liquid. <em>Jeez, dude... Could have been a little more nicer about dropping me back down.</em></p><p>"How can you be the one responsible, when you're over there Mr. Zabini?" Severus waved his wand at the mess.</p><p>"I threw a piece of paper at her" He mumbled looking a little frightened.</p><p>"And why would you do that? This Potion is to be handled with care! You endangered the class!" Seamus was jumping up and down yelling 'wee'</p><p>"Someone please take him to the hospital wing!" He snapped, Neville quickly grabbed Seamus and began dragging him out with the help of Dean. "Answer me!" Severus slammed his hands down hard on the desk. He was seething.</p><p>"I wanted to ask Sunni to the yule ball!" He shouted backing away from Severus. My face redden as the whole class turned to look at me. I didn't like the pressure. He made my potion explode! I can't say no. I was screaming inside. I didn't want this. I couldn't even think properly! </p><p>"Get out Mr. Zabini" Severus opened the door with the flick of his wand. "Get out and 10 points from Slytherin"</p><p>"What!" some of the Slytherins in the class cried out, I shrunk a little being uncomfortable.</p><p>"Miss Northmann, please get your things and go see Madam Pomfrey. Potter... I trust you can walk" Harry nodded. "Then help her" he gritted out.</p><p>"Professor I didn't get hit" I began. He glared at me.</p><p>"Go"</p><p>"but I-" I was confused</p><p>"GO!" I jumped and ran out quickly with Harry chasing after me.</p><p>We walked in silence halfway before stopping to lean against the windows in the corridor. He kept glancing at me unsure about something. I looked up at him as he messed up with his already messy raven hair. It was sticking up in some odd places. He grinned at me when he noticed me staring and dropped his hand to his side. </p><p>"Are you alright?" </p><p>"I'm fine Harry. Professor Snape just lost it"</p><p>"I don't think you're stupid" He had a light tint to his cheeks as he looked away from me. <em>Awe Harry.</em></p><p>"He didn't mean Harry. He was just upset. It's understandable" I felt the need to defend Severus. I didn't think he meant it. He was worried. That was a serious potion I was brewing. It could have hurt a lot of people.</p><p>"He still shouldn't have said it" grumbling he rubbed his boot a little on the ground. I did like Harry. He was a great friend and I think any girl would be lucky to have him truthfully. Why he doesn't have a girlfriend yet is kind of blowing my mind. He seems like he would be good at it. </p><p>"You're right he shouldn't have but Harry it's going to take a lot more than calling me stupid to affect me. Come on we should see Madam Pomfrey. I don't want him mad at me for real this time" I wrapped my arm around round his. </p><p>
  <em>Blushing Harry is a very cute Harry. </em>
</p><p>"Listen... While I have... well" He was stuttering forgetting to form a proper sentence. I stopped again placing my hands on his shoulders. </p><p>"Harry! Don't get all worked up. What is it?" I asked. He huffed a few times before puffing his chest out making me laugh. </p><p>"Okay! Willyougototheballwithme?" </p><p>
  <em>What?</em>
</p><p>"I'm sorry Harry... I didn't understand you" He was frowning. </p><p>"This is harder than I thought!" He threw his hands in his hair pulling a little and rubbing his face. Stretching high into the air, he jumped a little. <em>What is wrong with him? Did he get hit? </em></p><p>"Harry, Did you get hit with the potion?" I was concerned. This Harry was looking flustered and embarrassed. Not the Harry I know. </p><p>"No! I want to take you to the ball!" He shouted. I stepped back a little. "Wait! I'm sorry... I didn't mean to shout" He stammered around. <em>Goodness all this to ask me to the ball?  </em>I think I was quiet a little too long because he began to slowly turn sulky. His shoulders slump forward in defeat.</p><p>"Harry of course I'll go" I placed my hand on his upper arm.</p><p>Really?!" From shock to giddy he began grinning "I mean. Brilliant! Alright," I was yanked into a  rather tight hug. </p><p>"Harry?" I wheezed. "Can't breathe" </p><p>"Oh! Sorry!" </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>***</em>
  </b>
</p><p>I had been dodging Blaise and Draco all day from giving them an answer on whether or not I would be going with them. Draco like the prat he is didn't even ask me to my face. He sent me an owl this morning telling me if I didn't go with Blaise he would have been happy to take me. The problem was no matter how guilty or pressured I felt in accepting their offers, I got roped into accepting Harry's proposal. I had a serious problem in refusing people when they wanted something from me. Granted at least Harry was being sweet about and since I am going. I'm glad it's with Harry. At least I won't feel obligated to act like more than friends. </p><p>Blaise and Draco flanked my sides when I strode into the transfiguration courtyard where our lessons will be held. I groaned, putting my head down. I wasn't ready to listen to this. "So who's it gonna be Love?" Draco was smirking, putting his arm around me drawing me closer than I was comfortable with.</p><p>"Yeah Sunni. I thought maybe you would prefer me since I got the moves" Blaise made me sneer at him as he ran his hands down his body making his eyebrows bounce. <em>Blaise... that was just </em><em>cringy</em><em>. </em></p><p>I pursed my lips, looking away from them trying to catch the eye contact of anyone, Goyle looked at me, I gave him a panic look. He shrugged his shoulders. Git didn't even care. I looked to Crabbe, he smiled walking over to us. Trust in Vincent, who is the one with the heart in this strange group of oddity. </p><p>"We need an answer" Draco spoke up pulling my eye contact away from Crabbe.</p><p>"What you guys doing?" Crabbe asked. The two boys dropped their limbs away from me.</p><p>"Trying to get an answer out of Sunni. We both asked her, now we want an answer" Blaise stood quietly nodding his head.</p><p>"I thought you didn't want to go to the Ball" Crabbe spoke up.</p><p>"What?!" Pansy shrieked. I cringed away covering my ears then glaring at her. "Of course she's going to go!" They all began to bicker about me on why I should go and who was taking me. Why Pansy still insists on trying to be my friend is making me want to curse her. After Draco and I made up she seem 'happy' in a very sickly way. Now all she wants to talk about, even more, is Draco who was the topic of her conversations to me ninety percent of the time.</p><p>"Guys..." I tried interrupting but they didn't hear me. I tried again and still nothing. The doors slammed open, Severus walked in looking like he was getting ready for his funeral. He caught my helpless look, I tried to squeeze away but Draco yanked me back to him.</p><p>"Sunni come on who's it going to be?" I was starting to get panicked. My breathing was starting to come a little harder as their words were thrown at me. I had to close my eyes and counted backwards.</p><p>"SILENCE!" You could hear a pin drop. Severus walked over and yanked me out, hard from the circle of yapping idiots I call friends. "It has failed to come to your attention, you boneheaded imbeciles that Miss Northmann, is close to a panic attack!" He snapped at them. With a swish of his cape, he turned back around flicking his wand at the record player. "I suggest you listen carefully because I will not repeat myself. I do not want to do this anymore than you do but I will not have the Slytherin House making jokes of yourselves like a bunch of fool-hearted lackadaisical pack of nitwits"</p><p>
  <em>Gosh, he's harsh. </em>
</p><p>The record player started playing a low medley of the waltz. <em>Psh... piece of cake.</em> He pulled on Daphne and Pike, shoving them together and telling them where their hands went. They kept messing everything up wrong, not listening to a word he was saying. It was obvious.</p><p>"Now that you have astonished me with your gifts. I'm glad to see you're not letting your education get in the way of your ignorance." Severus was still in a very sour mood, he pushed them away and came up to the front of us again, scanning the room. His eyes landed on me. "Miss Northmann, Come here." I pushed past Draco and stood in front of Severus. He had a smug smile, eyes brows raised. "We bow, men first" He bowed to me, and then I to him, never taking my eyes off his dark ones. They held a lot of curiosity. Holding his arms out, I stepped into them placing my hand on his shoulder, and lightly held his hand. My shoulders were pushed back and I stood tall. Making the perfect form, just like my mother taught me.</p><p>Everyone started to snicker at me but hushed at the murderous look they received from Severus. I bit back to the smile remaining impassive. "Very good now. One.. two... three" he muttered. I stepped back, as he stepped forward. Together we moved to the left, slowly turning as he stepped back while I stepped forward performing a perfect box step full spin. We did it three more times. Finishing up by spinning me out then back in as he dipped me. I could tell he was struggling not to smile.</p><p>"Take notes, everyone! We may have some hope yet." He glared at everyone in the room. "Miss Northmann" He bowed his head and I grinned a very conceited smile as I turned back to everyone taking my place next to Draco. I had every right to be a bit bitchy right now. I struggled for many years learning to Dance. My mother had wanted to make sure I was a proper lady.</p><p>"Grab a partner and let's begin. I expect you all to be able to not step on each other's feet" </p><p>Blaise went to pull me but Severus was brisk to directing me away from them and to a much older Slytherin boy. Black hair, chocolate brown eyes, pale skin, and a gorgeous smile. "Hello" He grinned down at me, placing his hands on my waist and bringing me way too close.</p><p>"Hi" I glanced behind me at Draco, he was glaring but when he noticed me watching. He smirked grabbing Pansy and pulling her in. She cackled annoyingly.</p><p>"I'm Adrian, Adrian Pucey"</p><p>"Sunniva Northmann"</p><p>"Oh I know who you are" He gave a small laugh, We stepped back in sync. "It's my last year here, and out of all my years, you are the first Slytherin girl who hangs out with Gryffindors. You've made quite the name for yourself. Dueling, potion explosions, passing out quite often an-"</p><p>"Okay, I get it. Loads of drama" I smiled at him, He spun and pulled me close.</p><p>"Not mention the shame you just shoved down everyone's throats just a few minutes ago. Dancing like that" He roared with laughter. "Everyone in Slytherin will know you now. Just look around you. You'd burn alive right now if these girls could shoot lasers out of their eyes"</p><p>"You're not so bad yourself" I muttered. I was feeling a bit uncomfortable. I worked hard for this, It doesn't come naturally.</p><p>"Years of Practice, school balls once or twice a year will do that if you want a good date. Got to impress the ladies somehow. Quidditch can only take you so far"</p><p>
  <em>How charming...</em>
</p><p>"What position are you?" I asked trying to change the subject a little.</p><p>"Chaser, I've preferred it over the rest. Makes you apart of the team, a lot of effort."</p><p>"That's nice"</p><p>We danced for a bit more, Severus was getting aggravated with the group of sixth-year girls who wouldn't stop giggling and degrading a couple of fourth-year boys who they were supposed to be dancing with. It was hard to stay focus on my conversation with Adrian. He seemed alright though. He wanted me to come to meet his little sister after our lesson. Apparently, for a first-year, she was having a harder time than most people do. He didn't know how to talk to her without humiliating her or threatening to kick someone's arse into the next century for making her cry.</p><p>"I think you'd have a better time talking to her, seeing since she hides herself away in the girl's dorms. If you don't mind talking to her, that is. Seeing as we just met and all" He was rambling, I smiled up at him reassuringly that I had no problem in talking to her. "Julia is a great girl, it's just too bad it's my last year."</p><p>"Won't you return for your seventh year?"</p><p>"Nah probably not, I'm going to work for my father. I don't need the N.E.W.T for that. It would be pointless"</p><p>"If you say so"</p><p>"Stop! Stop! Stop!" in my distraction, Adrian stepped on my foot. A grunt came out of me, I shook my foot a little trying to get the pain to go away. "Your overly large teeth should help balance out your penguin feet but obviously not. Sit down before you take an eye out."</p><p>The girl looked like she could cry as Severus yelled at her. She had stepped on Crabbe's feet. He was trying to nurse them, sitting on the floor looking sullen at the girl. Goyle had Daphne twirling and smacked her into Severus' backside.</p><p>
  <em>one...</em>
</p><p>
  <em>two...</em>
</p><p>"The brain is one of the most complex objects in the universe. Is it any wonder that so many people never learn to use it."</p><p>
  <em>There it is. Ladies and Gentleman. Severus Snape. The roaster. </em>
</p><p>"I'm done with you all. You're hopeless. Get out of my sight"</p><p>I stayed behind, taking my time with my bag waiting for the door to shut behind everyone, Severus had his back turned to me. I stood there contemplating whether or not I should talk to him. He was in a very awful mood or he just really didn't like dealing with us. I wanted to ask about our private lessons Saturday night but I also just wanted to talk to him even if it was just saying 'nice robes' and that's saying something since it's the same style he wears every day! I really did like the sound of his voice. <em>Sunni... we've gone through this. He's your teacher, you're his student. Time to get on with it, find someone your own damn age. He's not going to want you around him anymore if you keep acting like an obsessed hormonal teen. </em>I clasped my bag sliding it on, frowning.</p><p>"Miss Northmann, I know you're still in here. What are you doing?"</p><p>"oh! I uh... just wanted to know how your day was" I sat my bag back down on the ground walking up to him. He turned and glared at me with those cold collected eyes that I loved so much. I felt little butterflies in my stomach feeling nervous all of the sudden. Crazy how even him being so cruel makes me quiver.</p><p>"My day is the same as always when I have to teach ignoramus buffoons. Tiresome. I need to go grade papers Miss Northmann. Is there something else you need?"</p><p>"No Professor, Do you want some company? I could help organize the potions? Or refill the potion supply?" A small smile tugged at lips as he looked down at me, I couldn't help but reflect it.</p><p>"Careful now Miss Northmann, people will begin to think you enjoy my presence"</p><p>"Well, I do sir. I enjoy it a lot" heat rose to my cheeks. I looked away from his intense gaze, I can't believe I admitted that to him. Now he defiantly will assume I'm obsessed with him.</p><p>"Sunniva..." He sighed, his hand was placed on my shoulder and he tilted my chin to make me look at him. "Do you honestly enjoy my company?" He spoke softly, confused, and slightly conflicted. I could hear the heartbreak in his voice. Like he believes what I said.</p><p>"I do Severus. I like being around you. It's comforting." I took a risk and touched his right forearm "I don't feel out of place with you."</p><p>His hand trailed down my arm to my waist pulling me close, the other taking my hand. Him being the show off I know him to be, used wandless magic to turn the record player back on. I smiled up at him as he lead me backwards, then forward, and spinning me around. He held a small smile, his dark eyes lighting up just a little.</p><p>"You don't know how soothing it is to know how you feel" He whispered, that velvet smooth and soul-soothing voice causing me to shiver. I have a feeling I have got the hots for him on a whole newer level than I originally thought. He brought me closer, his hand going just a little lower on my waist I shyly smiled down at the ground hoping my hair could hide the heat that most likely made me red as a ruby. "don't hide from me" He spoke so softly with me it made my knees go weak.</p><p>
  <em>Merlin his panty-dropping voice is killing me. </em>
</p><p>"Do I truly make you this nervous?"</p><p>The question threw me off guard. I was hoping he wouldn't know how I truly felt but then again I'm overly blushing and smiling like an idiot. I wasn't being very subtle. Kicking myself for that. "Yes... because truth be told. I find you so intimidating that it throws me off balance. I admire you in so many ways. You're the first person in my life who has genuinely wanted to help me with bettering myself apart from my mother. I have friends but they don't know anything. I don't trust them enough to share that part of me with them as I do with you."</p><p>There I said it. I won't tell him everything but he can be accepting of the partial truth.</p><p>"You're keeping something else from me" His eyes narrowed.</p><p>
  <em>How in the hell?</em>
</p><p>"I won't press you for it. I'm honored enough that you said anything at all" the small smile came back to his lips, spinning me again. We just swayed in silence watching each other.</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>***</em>
  </b>
</p><p>"What are you doing?" The chalk that was in my hand flew in the air as I practically jumped from my skin in fright. I turned to the blond hair grey-eyed boy glaring.</p><p>"Well it's none of your business but if you must know I'm trying to work on my art you arse"</p><p>"What are you drawing? Looks like a bat"</p><p>"Go away Draco, I'm trying to introvert"</p><p>"by sitting in the common room?" his eyebrows furrowed as he pursed his lips. </p><p>"Don't think so hard, you'll hurt yourself" I groaned, going back to my work.</p><p>"You're being mean to me Sunni" he used that whiny voice I hated so much.</p><p>"Will your father hear about this?" I was being a little bitchy. </p><p>"What is wrong with you?" He busted out laughing. Turning to look at him fully I eyed him up and down.</p><p>"My problem is I'm trying to work on my art and you're bothering me. You're being the human version of a period cramp right now" raising an eyebrow sternly staring at him.</p><p>The girl Meghan who was sitting on the couch reading busted out into laugher. She closed her book. "Malfoy go away. You're going have to see Madam Pomfrey if you keep letting her burn you" Draco scrunched his face up, throwing his hands up in the air huffing.</p><p>"Unbelievable. I came for a simple chat and I get gained up on. Bloody ridiculous. You're lucky I like you, Meghan. But first" He turned back to me, crossing his arms. "am I taking you to the ball or not?"</p><p>I rolled my eyes. "No, you're not"</p><p>"Then is Blaise?" He looked confused that I would deny him. Conceited much.</p><p>"No"</p><p>"Then who the bloody hell is taking you?" he threw his arms back out.</p><p>"Harry" I put the black pastel back to my white canvas and going back to work.</p><p>"Harry?!" Draco and Blaise both asked at the same time. Even Crabbe and Goyle had seemed to catch on but leave it to Miles.</p><p>"Harry fucking Potter?!" <em>When did they show up? </em></p><p>"Blaise asked you first" Draco exclaimed clearly not quite catching on I was going with his enemy. </p><p>"Draco" I looked back at him, standing up. "I was asked by almost every boy in my year, your year, and then some more. Way before Blaise asked. I said no because I didn't want to go. I wasn't planning on going but I was getting annoyed because nobody was taking the hint. Harry asked, I like Harry. So I said yes"</p><p>"Good for you" He scowled sitting down not taking the hint that I keep insisting he does. "Wait! <em>Potter, I'll take you!" </em>he was seething. Pansy gasped and stomped off. I looked at him raising an eyebrow.</p><p>"I said no Malfoy and If you're going to sit there and brood then do it quietly. Some of us like you better with your mouth closed"</p><p>The girl Meghan reached for a high five and I submitted her one.</p><p>"I'm Meghan. Meghan Carrow" I shook her hand "It's great to finally see you as something more than helpless." </p><p>"I am not helpless!" I laughed, grinning at her.</p><p>"I feel like this is going to be the start of a wonderful friendship" She beamed at me brightly going back to her book.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0029"><h2>29. Dresses, Shifting and Suppression</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Gryffindors and Slytherins were in study hall with Professor Snape today. I walked in behind Draco and Pike taking our seats beside Blaise and Pansy. Severus passed out our notebooks to get started on right as Meghan and Miles came running in sliding to a stop and all but being graceful as they toppled on each other.</p><p>"Late" Severus 'tsked' as they took their seats knocking them on the head with their notebooks. They groan while rubbing their heads.  I bit my smile back as Miles cheekily grinned up at him.</p><p>"We're on time aren't we Meg" Severus rose an eyebrow at him.</p><p>"Uh-huh, you are not getting me in trouble. If Professor Snape says we're late. We're late"  She bowed her down.</p><p>"Miss Carrow seems to have more intellect than you" Severus sneered before walking away. Pike looked up at me.</p><p>"And you like that guy? He's so mean"</p><p>"Of course I like Professor Snape! He just doesn't like idiots. No offense Miles"</p><p>"None tak- HEY!" </p><p>Flipping my book open I got to work laughing under my breathe.</p><p>I was whizzing through every question with ease. Wishing Ron would shut up. Looking up at him I glared. <em>Why does he have to talk so loudly? Does even call that whispering?</em> Severus looked at him and forced his face the other way with his hand. I stifled a giggle. He looked down the table, catching my eye nodding his head.</p><p>I went back to my work hearing Ron yet again and this time Harry too. I crumpled a piece of paper into a ball. Fred looked at me winking, as he passed a note to Ron.</p><p>"Stop watching!" Draco hissed nudging me in the ribs. I pinched his leg making him yelp.</p><p>"Mr. Malfoy" Severus warned, I grinned cheekily at Draco looking back to see Matilda nodding to George. Ron began talking again, with Harry trying to get him to stop, just as Severus whacked them both in the head with the book he was holding. I started giggling at his annoyed expression hiding my face in my hand. Draco muttering beside me about 'going to St. Mungos'</p><p>Just then Seamus took this opportunity to catch himself on fire, watching Dean spray him with water from his wand.</p><p><em>Idiot</em>.</p><p>"I won't be going alone because believe it or not someones asked me!" Hermione snapped loudly getting up and handing Severus her notebook. I watched her storm out. Severus looked at me pointedly.</p><p>I didn't take my eyes from him as he sighed pulling his sleeves up lightly then shoving both Harry's and Ron's head down. Getting up from my seat I handed in my notebook grinning at Severus. He stared down his nose at me, his lips slightly turned up.</p><p>"Miss Northmann"</p><p>"Professor" I turned away. Walking down the aisle I leaned to Ron and Harry catching the twin's attention.</p><p>"Find a date yet Ronnikins?" I asked</p><p>"NO... Why did you?"</p><p>I grinned at him. "Why yes, I do. Harry"</p><p>"What!" Ron shouted glaring at me and Harry.</p><p>"I asked you first you said no!" Lee laughed. Severus let out an annoyed breath. Glancing over my shoulder at him I wink to him moving out of the way just in time for Ron to get whacked again.</p><p>"Slytherin Favoritism" Ron muttered as Severus passed me up.</p><p>"Nah...It's because you're a git" I ruffled his hair running out of the room to avoid getting in real trouble with Severus.</p><p>
  <b>***</b>
</p><p><br/> It was Saturday morning, Meghan, I, and with much convincing had gotten Hermione and the two Corbin sisters to come with us to Hogsmeade to get our dresses for the Yule Ball. They were wary about Meghan at first but once they warmed up to her they had relaxed tremendously. It was almost strange to see Hermione without Harry or Ron hooked to her side as they were best friends. </p><p>With some coaxing Hermione had vented about Ron and why he had bothered her so much with his insensitive comments. It was understandable why she was upset. Hermione was a very pretty girl and Ron was making her feel less than what she is. It was a hard hit on her feelings for him. </p><p>"Hermione... Are you sure you don't like Ron in that way?" Meghan asked voicing the same opinion I had. It was obvious she cared more for Ron than just a best friend. </p><p>"I well... NO! I most certainly do not!" She crossed her arms irked by the question. </p><p>"It's just a question Mione don't get all bent out of shape. Anyways how about this dress?" I held up the yellow dress against my body. All four of them immediately shook their heads. I thought so. It wasn't very pretty. </p><p>"Sunni do you like Harry?" Charlotte asked as she came out from behind the curtain turning her back to her sister to zip her up. Why would she ask that?</p><p>"Yeah, I was wondering too... I thought you and Draco were a thing. You know considering all the sexual talk you to have." Hermione said eyeing me suspiciously.</p><p>"Ha! Yeah and they're falling out of Broom closets too! About gave Professor Binns a scare and he's a ghost!" Matilda grinned. "So spicy. I knew those sighs and groans weren't mice" </p><p>"Tilly... stop it" Charlotte scolded her little sister.</p><p>"No I'm just friends with Harry besides doesn't he like Cho?" The Corbin sisters snarled. </p><p>"Eww no. That bitch" Matilda scoffed. Charlotte's hand came down and hit her on the head making her yelp.</p><p>"Cho is dating Ced. We are his family and we need to be supportive." Charlotte put her hands on her hips glaring her down. Meghan had taken to wandering off without me noticing. I got up to looked around to find her. Leaving the three girls to their own issues about Cho Chang. </p><p>"Meg?" I called out as I went up and down the aisles. She peeked out from behind a curtain.</p><p>"Right here"</p><p>"Why'd you run off?" </p><p>"I don't know. They don't know me and I kind of felt like I was intruding on their conversations."</p><p>"Meg you weren't intruding on anything. Come back out" </p><p>Wondering back over to the group of girls Hermione had seemed to already purchase a dress.</p><p>"Sunni I'm curious, do you have any talents besides dancing?" Meghan asked trying to start a conversation. She seemed so out of place but she was trying. I smiled at her placing a hand on your shoulder.</p><p>"Well you know I'm very good at Potions considering I helped you and you're a year older" I cheekily smiled at her grabbing a blue dress and tossing it to her. "Try this one"</p><p>"Don't be sassy, OH! I like this one! Thanks!" She ran behind the curtain try it on. "What else are you good at?"  We all had to stand next to the curtain to hear her.</p><p>"Eh I have talent but from what I'm noticing it's the most Slytherin thing to be gifted at" I laughed as the curtain flew open. </p><p>"Ehh no, not that one" I shook my head. It was awful on her. She agreed closing the curtain.</p><p>"You're good at the dark arts aren't you?"</p><p>Charlotte and Hermione narrowed their eyes at me. Matilda grinned "cool!"  I was a little hesitant but these were my friends... They couldn't judge me because of an interest. They should know by now I'm nothing like the others.</p><p>"It gives me some common ground with my father. It was the only thing he was truly happy about teaching me." She stepped back out looking me in the face. Shrugging. Hermione was frowning at me obviously upset. Charlotte and Matilda sat down in silence.</p><p>"My father told me you Northmann's were really into it when he saw your name in the paper. He was hoping you would curse Harry" <em>Meghan... I wish you didn't say that.</em> Hermione jumped up grabbing Charlotte's arm while she grabbed Matilda. They left quickly without a goodbye. Meghan looked at me and blushed.</p><p>"Don't worry about it, Meg. They just think differently than we do. They're not very open-minded." A smile broke out on my face. "Seems everyone hates Harry though."</p><p>"Thanks, Sunni but not everyone hates Harry. Just most Slytherin families at least. My twin sisters are in third year, Flora and Hestia. They like to plot in secret. Wouldn't surprise me much if they grow the balls by next year to curse him themselves."</p><p>"What about you?" I asked flipping through another rack.</p><p>"I personally don't give two shits about blood status. I'm the black sheep of the family. I was supposed to be sorted in Ravenclaw but not to disappoint my parents I asked the hat for Slytherin. I'm not too fond of the Pureblood propaganda my family spews out every chance they get."</p><p>"I'm sorry Meg, I in a way understand. My father is the same way. My grandfather wasn't too happy with my mother allowing me to have muggle friends or muggle-born friends when I was in America. He came once and never came back. He was disgusted with the life we had there. So my mother would send me to him for the summers until I was nine." I put up a red dress against my body. "I like this one!"  Meghan stared at me for a moment. Taking the red dress from hands and putting it back. </p><p>"Not that one, you need something black. You look better in black"</p><p>"How about I just order one? I don't want to be in here any longer. You should get that yellow one. It looked really good on you."</p><p>"That was my favorite one so far" She laughed grabbing it back off the rack heading to the counter. </p><p>
  <b>***</b>
</p><p>After changing into drier clothes I went to Severus' Office to see if he was there when I didn't find him in his classroom. I tapped on the door and there was no answer. Grabbing the handle turning, it clicked open. I popped my head in and called out, no answer again. "Severus?" I asked stepping in the room and shutting the door. "Severus..."</p><p>"Where are you?" I wandered in further and found him asleep on the couch. I smiled at him and walked over. Kneeling down I picked up the book off his chest and put it on the table. I hope he has a blanket here at least.  Whispering, "<em>Accio</em><em> Blanket</em>" a black and grey blanket appeared in front of me from a cupboard on the side. I snatched it out of the air and  I laid it over top of Severus and took his shoes off placing them by the couch.</p><p>He looks so peaceful laying there. I bet he's freezing leaving the window open. It's winter! I quickly shut it. Taking my wand out once more I lit the fire. Fixing the mess on his desk to the way he likes it. He's such a neat freak. I'm surprised he didn't fix it before laying down. Blowing out the candles, I looked at him one last time and locked his office with a spell going back into my dorm to go to sleep. </p><p>
  <b>***</b>
</p><p>Here's the problem Professor McGonagall was even more of a pain in our private sessions than she is during our classes. She was a great Professor though. Once we got past our issues over the event that happened before I've come to really like her. She did seem hesitant about working alone with me. </p><p>Why I was even taking Transfiguration private sessions with her was still unknown to me. She wouldn't let me try anything other than reading theories and working with Onyx. Today though, she had seemed to be wanting to try something entirely different as Dumbledore was present. </p><p>"Miss Northmann" He greeted as I sat Onyx down to let him roam around the room. </p><p>"Headmaster." </p><p>"Today we are going to see about the transformation of a human turning into an animal" </p><p>"Sir... Animagus?" I asked uncertain. </p><p>
  <em>Did he expect me to become an </em>
  <em>Animagus</em>
  <em>? </em>
</p><p>"No, not but quite. You won't need a spell or a potion." Professor Dumbledore stopped talking when Severus walked. He began locking the doors and putting silencing charms on the room. What was going on? They never joined  Professor Mcgonagall and I for my Sunday lessons. "Miss Northmann, please take a seat" I caught Severus's eye, he nodded at me making me smile. </p><p>All three of them were acting strange, even as Professor Dumbledore began explaining what he was expecting out of today's lesson I was still not sure why he wanted me to imagine myself turning into a Lynx. He said it was very important I focus hard on it but I was only allowed to try it when I was in the presence of the three of them together. I will only be allowed to try any Human Transfigurations in their presence and theirs alone. Did they know something that I did not? </p><p>The way Dumbledore continued talking the more I had begun to wonder back to that rumor that had gone around the school a few weeks ago about a beast running around the castle.  Was it true? Was there a beast? Filch had sworn it was a student. Did Professor Dumbledore assume I was that said student? Severus looked at me closely, I stared back at him. He was hurt that following morning, it had been said that he was attacked by the animal. Filch was telling anyone that would listen that Severus Snape saved his life from that wretched animal. He was hurt, I remember that clearly... and I had had a nightmare of turning into an animal, attacking him and running through the Forbidden Forest.  </p><p>As he continued talking he had now mentioned my father and a certain vial. Severus had been working day and night examining the contents that he was able to salvage. The residue that was left behind was enough to determine that it was very dark magic at play. They both believe that was inside had possibly cursed me.</p><p> It had dawned on me at that moment why I was here. </p><p>I had turned into an animal. It was no nightmare. Why else would Professor Dumbledore want me to imagine and try to transform into a Lynx? That must be what I am but how? How could I be an animal? I am not an Animagus and as far as I knew that was the only way unless you were bitten and I was not bitten by anything. I never in my life had been bitten by anything other than my pet. </p><p>"Professor... are you saying?" Tears came to my eyes. My bottom lip began to tremble. I closed my eyes taking a deep breath. "are you saying I was that monster who attacked Filch? who..." My heart was breaking as I looked at Severus. I had hurt him. I hurt a man who was starting to mean so much to me. "I am so sorry" covering my mouth I tried to choke back that sob that was escaping me. "I am so sorry! I'm a monster" </p><p>"Sunniva... No" Severus strode quickly over to me, bringing me into his arms in front of Professor McGonagall and Professor Dumbledore. How could he even stand to be near me after what I had done to him? How am I even allowed to remain here at the school where other children sleep unprotected? They let me run around when I could turn into a monster and slaughter them all while they sleep?</p><p>What am I?</p><p>What has my father done to me?!</p><p>"You are not a monster. You are just a girl who has a very difficult life. Do not call yourself a monster. I won't hear of it!" Severus' grip tightened on me as I clung to him. He's honest to all that is Magical, one of the bravest men I have ever known. He knows what I am and yet here he is. Holding me like I am the one who could be hurt! "Hush now. Stop crying it will get you nowhere"</p><p>"He's right Miss Northmann" Professor Dumbledore spoke up, laying his hand on my shoulder. Professor McGonagall stood there watching me looking very curious. Her eyes darted to Severus and back to me. </p><p>"My God" she muttered. "He cares for the girl" </p><p>"Of course he cares Minerva." Professor Dumbledore narrowed his eyes at her. "You know why." </p><p>What are they talking about?</p><p>"Ignore them. Listen we must confront this now, the longer we wait the more of the chance of it becoming stronger. Whatever this may be." He looked up at Dumbledore. "I told you we should have not waited before telling her. She should have started this training the moment she had shifted!" </p><p>"Severus... She was not ready." </p><p>"Nor will she ever be!" Minerva huffed tossing her robes behind her. "No one could possibly be prepared for what has happened to the child. I agree with Severus, Albus. It was wrong to wait"</p><p>"Has this.. has this happened before?" I asked timidly. I was scared of the answer. What if I had shifted as they put it before? </p><p>"Yes, you have." Severus let go of me as I pushed away from him to turn my back to them all. I did not want them to see me upset even more. I could not.... would not permit it. I've shown too much weakness already. </p><p>"You said to imagine myself turning into a lynx?" </p><p>"Yes," Dumbledore confirmed. </p><p>__________________</p><p>They were all quiet as I paced back and forward in McGonagall's classroom. For over an hour neither of the three had spoken, they were very quiet as they watched me. I was angry with them, angrier at my father. As I should be. He had done something to me but the problem is I had not even remembered what that vial looked like until Severus had retrieved my first memory as a small child. </p><p>That vial was just the same as the one he had given me here. I had forgotten certain things in that memory small details that were starting to show up in my head. It wasn't the first vial that had turned me into a beast. No. </p><p>The first vial was given to me as a child. He said he gave it to me because I couldn't talk to Rudy anymore. I had forgotten that detail. All children talked to their animals. Why was I any different? People were noticing? Noticing that a child was doing one of the most normal things? What was so bad about me talking to Rudy?</p><p>I stilled. </p><p>Rudy was a snake...</p><p>No. </p><p>I would remember if that was true.</p><p>It was impossible to lose something like that. </p><p>Anger flushed my skin, I felt warm as I began seething. My father had not poisoned me. He had shielded me. Suppressed my magic. The magic that was buried deep inside. The magic that he had released once he gave me the second dose. Not only had I communicated with my pet snake. That morning... that very morning when my mother had been cooking breakfast. I had gotten upset because my father would not take me with him. </p><p>I had transformed there. It had scared my mother and my father had left angry as my mother screamed for him to come back. She knew. She knew what I was and she never told me. Neither of them told me. </p><p>"He didn't poison me" I turned back around. I glared at all three of them. I was furious. </p><p>"What are you talking about Miss northmann?" Dumbledore stepped forward, </p><p>"He did not poison me. He suppressed my magic. This is not something he had given me. This is me. That wasn't the first time I transformed. I was a child that's why he gave me that potion professor. To keep me from shifting again but... but why would he want it released? Why did he undo it? It makes no sense" </p><p>Dumbledore and Severus had shared a look as McGonagall had to take a seat. This was obviously too much for her to understand. She was staring at me with so much pity. I did not need nor did I want pity.  The anger that was building up inside me was enough to explode. I quickly ran back against the walk far from them as my body began to feel different. Was anger the trigger to my shift? Had I been angry the past two times when I had turned? </p><p>I could not stop it as I felt my bones crack under my hands. I watched them bent, stretch, and snap. It was so painful but I would not give the satisfaction to whoever had done this to me. No, I would be stronger than this curse because to me it was nothing more than that. It was a curse. </p><p>Closing my eyes tight, I imagined my arms and legs as four legs, my hands and feet turning to four paws. FIngernails to long claws, my ears growing to a point. Cracking in my body, sprang tears to my ears as I grunted. My bones shifting was one of the most unbearable pains I have ever experienced. I whimpered having trouble keeping from screaming. Gritting my teeth. I rolled my head arching my back as my spin bent, throwing me over in a hunch. I screamed just as my hands hit the stones. </p><p>"Sunni..." I could hear Severus try and call for me but the blood rushing in my ears made him almost inaudible. Chest heaving I focused on solely shifting right as my eyes began to burn once more. Darkness consumed me as an animalistic scream echoed around the rooms. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">
    <b>
      <em>Severus</em>
    </b>
  </span>
</p><p>She had done it, she transformed while being in pure rage. Angry at her father and all the hidden parts of her life had begun to make some sense. She was beautiful. The lynx laid down watching the three of us closely. </p><p>Sunniva was inside there. She just needed to be coaxed back out. </p><p>"Yank my wand, Albus..." Minerva reached for Albus's arm as he helped pull her up. "She just transformed!" Albus hummed and he slowly began to move to Sunniva. She lifted her head tilting it. </p><p>"Miss Northmann?" Albus spoke softly. Sunniva hissed but it sounds more like a shriek than anything. "Miss Northmann?" He called again. He will never get her to answer back. Her hair is beginning to stand up, meaning she will attack. </p><p>"Albus... I think you should allow me. She may attack again" He stepped back.</p><p>"Sunni? Can you hear me?" I felt ridiculous. "It's Severus" </p><p>As as I stared down at her animal form I began to wonder if we should come up with a name for her. Referring to her as her human name or a 'the lynx' did not seem right in this situation.</p><p>Was that why the imbecile <em>James Potter</em> and <em>his gang of dunderheads</em> gave themselves those ridiculous names?</p><p>"Sunni?" Leaning down, I crouched slowly getting closer. She lifted her head, swiping her enormous paw in the air almost playfully. She did not growl but simply just let out what almost sounded like a 'meow' A smile tugged at my lips. </p><p>She was listening. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0030"><h2>30. Imperio Lessons</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I went to my classes feeling like a new woman, I had gotten the shift down. Nothing was damping my mood, I had even introduced myself to Meghan's little sisters. They stared up at me in that creepy sort of Addams family sort of way. All while I sweet-talked and bribed them into going to the Yule ball with Goyle and Crabbe.  </p><p>They had walked away with quite a few Galleons in their pockets by the time I was done. Meghan shook her head at me the whole time. She had thought that there would be no amount of Galleons in the world that would convince them to go with those two chunks of jelly rolls. I grinned at her, pleased with myself. </p><p>While between our break periods I sat on the floor in the common room studying my heart out for my last exam in DADA. Blaise sat down next to me taking to playing with my braid while he talked Meghan's and Draco's ears off about something the Weasley twins had done to Filch. Blaise had been caught in the middle by accident meaning he had detention with them. </p><p>"Meg you should go to the ball with me" He looked up at her hopefully. </p><p>"You're two years below me. I don't think so"</p><p>"Come on! I'm 15. You're 16! Years have nothing to do with it." He argued. </p><p>"Meg you should go with him." I glanced over my shoulder at her. She sighed and nodded her head. </p><p>"Alright! Got myself a pretty date!" Blaise was so excited.</p><p>I rolled my eyes looking back down at my book. </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>---------------</em>
  </b>
</p><p>"Sunni!" Miles jumped over the couch hitting me hard in the face with his foot. I yelped holding on to my nose. "SORRY!" He fumbled down to the ground beside me where I laid blood was pouring all over my face.</p><p>"Can't you be more graceful! You are so clumsy!" I shouted at him, snatching my books off the floor I stormed out of the common room. He has caused more accidents these past few days than anyone. We were about to go on winter break and in all his excitement he had taken to letting that rule over him forgetting that distractions cause accidents. </p><p>I opened the potions room door and slammed my books down on the closest desk and marching over to the potions storage room. Severus had a small work area in there he tends to spend a lot of time at when messing around with his potions.  </p><p>"Severus" opening the door, he was stirring something in his cauldron when he looked up at me and back down. His head shot back up and he dropped the ladle. </p><p>"Who did that?!" he growled moving my hand to look at my nose. </p><p>"It was an accident but you should know. He did it two days ago too" He growled again pulling his wand out flicking it at my nose. </p><p>'pop' </p><p>"ow!" I scrunched my face up rubbing my nose. Scoffing he rolled his eyes at me.</p><p>"You should be used to it by now. Seeing as I have been fixing your scraps and bumps for the past two weeks."Scoffing I glared at him. <em>Most of my scraps and bumps are caused by him! </em></p><p>"I wouldn't need healing if you stopped being such an ass half the time!" His eyes narrowed at me, rising from his chair he strode over to me getting very close. Too close, it was almost intimate.</p><p>"Miss Northmann...When I was a child and back talked our Professors we generally got spanked"</p><p>My face turned blood red and I don't know where the confidence came from and I opened my big fat mouth speaking words I would regret. "Is that an offer Professor?" I bit my lip and fluttered my lashes. He inhaled deeply, reached forward, and pulled my lip from my teeth with his thumb. His thumb ran over my bottom lip looking at it. </p><p>"Get out" He licked his lips looking back at my eyes "or I will have to resort to the old way and spank you... and trust when I say I would thoroughly enjoy it." he stood up and made room for me to get up.</p><p>My mouth popped open, my heart began pounding and warmth made its way into my stomach and I fidgeted. I jumped up and ran out of the room as quickly as I could. I ran past Draco and straight to my room, slamming the door behind me. Breathing harshly.</p><p>I need a shower...</p><p>After a long hot shower to soothe me and calm my nerves, I laid in bed and realise I didn't get grab my books. I sighed, I needed to study. I had my exam in the morning.  I wouldn't dare go back to his office after what just happened. I can't believe he said that and I can't believe my body heated the way it did at the thought of him spanking me. He's my Professor! Surely he didn't mean what I think he did. He was just saying he would enjoy it because I always make him angry... Well, I would make him angry more often if he did spank me.</p><p>SUNNI!</p><p>Stop it!</p><p>
  <em>Oh, Merlin help me...</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <b>***</b>
  </em>
</p><p>Skipping my last two classes of the day I had laid in bed replaying the past week with Severus in my head. When I had shift at will for the first time he had taken to allow me to come into his classroom more often. I vaguely remember being in my form. It still felt like looking out a window but I had remembered him. Sitting on the floor beside me, his fingers tangled in my fur. Whispering to me after Dumbledore and McGonagall left us alone. He pulled me right out of the little black hole I was half in. </p><p>He held me all while encouraging me that it would get easier. That he would be there every step of the way with me. That he would make sure I would achieve full control. </p><p>With my small visits to his classroom, I had sat and pestered him playfully while he was brewing. He had threatened to not allow me to be in the room anymore. </p><p>A smile came to my face as I closed my eyes picturing the way he had swatted my hands away as I reached for some of the vials. </p><p><em>"It's not ready Sunni. Stop it. You're annoying me"  </em>Pouting I had fell back into my chair watching him as he moved around, working. He was so handsome. So focused, the way his fingers worked at picking up and dropping ingredients. Looking down at me he smirked at catching me staring. </p><p>
  <em>"What are you looking at?"</em>
</p><p><em>"You"</em> I had replied, blushing. A small laugh escaped me as he walked around the table tilting my chin up. The way he looked at me made me feel so warm and fuzzy inside. No man had ever looked at me the way he did. </p><p>"I'd be careful Miss Northmann" he had whispered as his lips brushed against my ear. "You might end up making me liking you more" he had said so slowly that even now as I remember my heart was pounding.</p><p>---------</p><p>
  <em>"When are you going to teach me spells?" He looked up from the stack of papers in his hands.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"That's what charms are for..." he was trying his best to act annoyed.</em>
</p><p>"<em>So, I spend so much time here with you I figured maybe you knew some different ones."</em></p><p><em>"I do but I'm not teaching yo</em>u"</p><p>
  <em>I smiled sweetly at him giving him my best attempt at puppy dog eyes and he trying hard to not smile, he was failing terribly.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Fine, I'll teach you my </em>
  <em>spells</em>
  <em> but you're not to teach them to anyone. Now back to focusing on your memories. We're wasting too much time"</em>
</p><p>I snapped out of my daydream and looked at Draco who was poking me in the face.</p><p>"Earth to Sunniva?" He whacked the back of my head and I punched in the arm making him yelp.</p><p>"What do you want Draco?" I snapped. He interrupted my daydreaming of Severus. <em>Rude.</em></p><p>"You dozed off in your head again. Are you going to finish that?" he pointed at my pumpkin pasty. Shaking my head I gave it to him getting up from the bench.</p><p>"Where are you going?"</p><p>"Outside, I'll see you later."</p><p>I walked to the tree by the black lake where I've been spending a lot of my time working on my sketches. I ended up just doing an oil painting of my mother for my art homework. I wanted to sketch Severus but I don't have the nerve to turn in a sketch of my Potions teacher. Not to mention I was worried how he might have felt about it. I didn't want to risk upsetting him anymore. I enjoyed my time in the cold classroom in the dungeons. I like being around him, he didn't make me want to kill him like everybody around me does all the time. I'm very short-tempered with people who have no brains. Sitting my bag down I pulled out my pastels and paper and got to work, I wanted to get the lake as the way it looked today. The way it froze over and covered in snow. I felt like it was perfect for my landscape project.</p><p>A few hours later I found myself once again in the potions room, the brave words spoken yesterday pushed aside. All the desks moved to the side and out of the way. It was my first lesson with Severus that had to do with dueling. I was shifting from foot to foot in excitement as I waited for him to prepare.</p><p>"Professor...." He looked annoyed at me for calling him that and I cheekily smiled at him. "When are you going to let me knock you on your ass?" He smiled at me and shot ropes at my feet causing me to stumble. "HEY!" I laughed getting back up.</p><p>"Listen Sunni. I don't want you to get hurt. And... Who says you will even be able to knock me as you so gracefully said " knock me on my ass" tsk tsk... Cussing is very vulgar."</p><p>"Says the man who muttered 'fuck' when dropping the swelling solution all over the floor"</p><p>"Don't give me cheek." he pointed his wand at me. Sarcastically bowing towards him, he made me turn and stumble again without even speaking. I glared at him and scrambled up back on my feet huffing at how unfair he was slightly being.</p><p>"I can't do nonverbal spells! I hope you teach me that too because this is so unfair!"</p><p>"I don't know how it has escaped noticing but life is always unfair miss Northmann" raising his eyebrows he held his arms out. <em>That bastard... King at sarcasm. </em>Putting my hands on my hips, I got cocky right back.</p><p>"Don't call me Miss Northmann, Severus... We're on our time." </p><p>"Yes... I suppose we are." he nodded. "Now shut it" </p><p>"Yes sir!" I grinned. </p><p>---------------</p><p>After careful instruction on how to cast a toenail growth hex, I was finally able to try it, He allowed himself to be my dummy until I nailed it. I shot the spell and he gritted his teeth as he limped taking his shoes off.  His toenails had begun growing out quickly. I grinned in success but not as extensively as he told me was painful.</p><p>"I'm sorry" I muttered handing him the potion to make it go away.</p><p>"Don't be sorry, you succeeded and I'm proud. It only took very minor tries. Now let's start learning langlock, I think you'll quite like this one. Since you're always yelling at half my class to zip it" He was smirking at me. It was true I had been quite rough in my days of being his assistant. If he wasn't commenting on their stupidity. I was yelling at them for talking or just simply being just as clueless as he claimed they were. </p><p>"<em>Langloc</em>k!" </p><p>Severus's mouth closed up in mid-sentence. "YES!" I shouted jumping up and down cheering. He did the counter curse to undo the spell and started laughing, bringing flutters to my stomach.  Walking over and he pushed me back into a chair by pushing me on the forehead with his cold palm. Letting me know he was done for the day.</p><p>"I think you did very well today. Do you want to review your homework before you go to bed?" Pulling a chair up beside me hr sat down, his leg brushing mine. </p><p>"Yes please," I whispered. His leg is touching me... Oh Sunni! Pull yourself together! You got to stop freaking out about everything he does. <em>psshh</em><em> like how I can't even do anything with Draco without imagining it's him pushing himself in me.</em> Merlins Beard! Stop! </p><p>"I want you to focus right now, exams are going to be finished soon. Let's make sure you have outstanding grades first."</p><p>My eyes narrowed at the ground. Did read my mind? Oh my god, what if he read my mind? My eyes widen and I turned to look at him. He was smirking down at me. His eyes twinkling like he knew.  I grumbled rubbing my forehead.</p><p>"How was your checkup with Pomfrey?" <em>Oh, thank you... topic change. </em></p><p>"She said I was perfectly fine."</p><p>"Try not to stress out too much Sunni." Severus was scowling but he didn't say anything else. He grabbed my bag and opened it pulling out my notebooks. </p><p>
  <em>Did I piss him off again?</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <b>***</b>
  </em>
</p><p>Putting my items back in my dorm, I made my way into Dada. Professor Moody was sitting at his desk for the first time this year before anyone was even in the room. I was the first one present. Sitting down my bag, his wild big eye focused on me while he was looking down at a piece of paper. Pushing the shudder down, I took a deep breath.</p><p>"Start moving desks against the wall Northmann" He grunted.</p><p>"Sir" Taking my wand from my sleeve pocket, waving it at each desk I began moving them off to the side. Miles came in and started to help me. Once all the desks and chairs were stacked, everyone began piling in.</p><p>"Today we're going to do something a little different. You should know and have these skills. Blocking the Imperius Curse."</p><p>A few murmurs of confusion sounded around me while a dropping gut feeling made me feel nausea. I know this, my father did this to me plenty of times. He enjoyed torturing me every week, controlling me till I was nothing. I don't know understand how Dumbledore could approve this type of lesson. </p><p>"I will perform the curse on every one of you" There was an uproar of protests. For once I was actually truly scared being in here. I gripped Miles's wrist digging my nails in them, rapid breathing. I was shaking. I couldn't go through this again.</p><p>"Sunni?" Miles pulled me in the back, turning me to him I looked into his eyes feeling the world close in around me. "Hey breathe!" He whispered giving me a shake. "Snap out of it!" He smacks my face hard. Snapping me out of it. I shook my head looking at him.</p><p>"Thanks" I rubbed my cheek. He smiled. I should be mad but I needed that. </p><p>"No problem Love"</p><p>I looked at Lucian, giving a grim smile. He was looked at me watchfully. Turning away from him I took deep breathes preparing my mind for the feeling I was all too familiar with.</p><p>Several students later of watching them dance, sing, or hit themselves. It was my turn. Clenching my finger I stepped forward in front of all the others. Concentrating hard taking deep slow even breaths. You got this Sunni. Walk in the park. You can do this.</p><p>"Ah... yes you know this. You know this" Moody shook his hand, nodding wildly. "Your father was especially good at this." gasps sounded. I never told anyone anything about my father. I grit my teeth at him saying something. How dare he say anything. How does he even know my father? There is no way he could have. We weren't here for the Wizarding war.  "Prepare yourself" blocking my mind quickly. "<em>IMPERIO</em>!"</p><p>A force hit my mind trying to knock down the barriers. I gasped for air, pushing back, I would not allow this. <em>Think of Draco... Think of Lucius and Narcissa. Think about the family you could have. Think about your Beautiful mother Sunni. Think about Severus. His happy smiling face, his sarcasm. Those long slender fingers and rough hands. Think about the way he talks to you and you alone. </em>I was trying so hard to protect myself but the more I push the more weak I felt.</p><p>Numbness hit my body starting from my fingertips. Taking all the strength in me I press back skewing my eyes shut. Growling at the pain. <em>I wish he would stop. It hurts.</em></p><p>
  <em>Bang!</em>
</p><p>The walls flew down and calmness overtook my body relaxing me. Like floating on a soft fluffy cloud. My body moved, one foot in front of the other, I became under Moody's control. </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0031"><h2>31. Nifflers</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Ronald Weasley!" I was going to scold him so hard. Poor Harry had been attacked by a Niffler and he had just sat there and watched thinking it was funny. Draco who was about to come up to me had high tailed it when I had come into the common room after hearing about the fun tale from Matilda. She was gushing about it like it was the greatest thing that could ever happen to her. </p><p>Draco, Crabbe, and Goyle had stolen the silver from the kitchens and had dumped it on Harry right as Hagrid had brought the Nifflers out. Neither of the three boys had been able to escape me as I chased them around the common room where Graham and Miles both had taken to help pin Goyle down while I got to Draco. </p><p>
  <em>"Sunni! No!" He yelled just as I toss the jelly leg jinx at him causing him to fall over. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Draco! I told you!"</em>
</p><p>Let's just say he's not very happy with me at the moment. Harry looked up from his plate, his eye was swollen and it looked as if he had been smacked in the mouth with something heavy. Ron went silent in his laughter when he looked up at me. Hands on my hips, I huffed at him. </p><p>"You blithering idiot! The ball is coming up and Harry is to be in the papers! Why didn't you help him!" </p><p>"I... It was a laugh!" Harry grunted a no. It may have been a laugh for him and everyone else but Harry had literally been attacked by a niffler. One of the sweetest creatures to exist had attacked him.</p><p>"Ron! It was not!" Hermione stomped her way down the aisle glaring at him. "He is your best friend! You didn't help!" </p><p>"Yeah Ronnkins! You gormless Idiot" the twins had made an appearance with their girls hanging on their sides. Charlotte was upset. </p><p>"I hope you didn't harm that poor Niffler. Suzy was so upset when Matilda came and told me. I just had to go see her. She didn't mean it, Harry." </p><p>"Lots... you're doing it again" Fred pulled her to his chest kissing her head. </p><p>"I just can't help it! Suzy is just I really love that niffler" She cried wiping her face. I pursed my lips, all of us were now looking at this girl. </p><p>"You're mad!" Ron exclaimed. "Absolutely bonkers! It's niffler not a human!" </p><p>Charlotte who normally holds her temper well had beaten me to the punch. Pun intended. She decked him!</p><p>"WHOOO That's what I'm talking about! Hell yeah!" Matilda shouted, "DO IT AGAIN!" </p><p>"Tils! That's my little brother" George looked aghast. "Hit him four more times!" </p><p>Facepalming myself, I looked to Hermione who seemed just as shocked about what was going down in front of us as I was. The Corbin sisters and the Weasley twins were truly a bad combination. With a lot of pulling and a lot of pushing Fred had finally been able to drag Charlotte and her fiery of wanting to continue to pound Ron away. George and Matilda running after them demanding he let her go to finish what she started. </p><p>"Well, you asked for it" Hermione spoke up. I grinned at her. </p><p>"Where is Hermione and what have you done with her?" </p><p>"She's on holiday" </p><p>"Girls" Ron exhaled and Harry scooted away from him just as I struck him with a silent 'Langlock' his tongue got stuck to the roof of his mouth. His annoyed face had twisted into pure terror as he began freaking out. </p><p>"Don't be a prude" I smirked and grabbed Hermione's hand and walked out with her smiling smugly.</p><p>"What did you use?" she asked</p><p>"a silent spell and before you ask. I'm not telling you."</p><p>"What why not?"</p><p>"I made a promise" I grinned at her as Severus passed us in the hall and I sent him a subtle wink.</p><p>
  <em>
    <b>Severus</b>
  </em>
</p><p>Igor was infuriating me in many ways. I had even begun counting the days for him to leave. He kept popping up around corners. I had been almost tempted to play whack-a-Igor with a nice knockback jinx. Disturbing me when I'm not to be disturbed. Has no boundaries the coward.</p><p>I had to go watch the great hall as the students were eating lunch. Just what I wanted to do. Watch these helpless blockheads gorge themselves on so much food that they then complain of stomach aches.</p><p>I rounded the corner and heard Sunni talking to Miss Granger the insufferable know it all.</p><p>"What did you use?" she asked her in a little too high voice.</p><p>"A silent spell and before you ask. I'm not telling you." Sunni responded I could just imagine the smirk she was giving Granger. If she had succeeded in using a silent spell, I was even more proud of her. She was struggling to use non-verbal spells. Sunniva was something else. No longer did I have to wait for our private lessons or my classes to see her. She would show randomly and made her self comfortable around me. It was a whole new routine. New feelings emerging and making me feel almost alive again. To think she feels so comfortable being in my presence makes my blood rush. </p><p>Even after mentioning spanking her, I smirked. I would love nothing more than to do just that. She had a smart mouth but I really loved it. She was driving me crazy, weeding her way into my mind to places she shouldn't be. </p><p>"What why not?" Granger demanded. I finally saw them and looked through Hermione's mind to see what they were going on about and saw Ron Weasley have his tongue glued to the roof of his mouth as payment for making a comment about the girls. I suppressed my smile at learning her successful jinxing without verbal incantation was true.</p><p>"I made a promise" She grinned at her, I brushed past her and glanced down at her and she gave me a wink. A smug smile came onto my face and I didn't even bother concealing it.</p><p>Weasley and Potter were both still at the table when I came in, Those two were still trying to get his tongue unstuck. "Might I suggest going to the hospital wing?" I told them. They both nodded their heads fast and ran out making me grumble at their idiotic ways.</p><p>I took a seat and began to read. Trying my best to not think about her or the mark that was slightly burning on my inner forearm. It had been going on and off for a few days. Worrying me. Albus seems to think dark times would be upon us soon and with my mark getting stronger.... It truly was only a matter of time.</p><p>Sunniva's face flashed across my mind as I thought for a moment. Something could happen to her if anyone were to find out how much I fully cared for the girl. It wasn't safe to have friends but she was making life certainly a little better than before she had shown up. Her mother crossing my mind was slowly fading and the more I thought I was doing this for her, the more I realized how false that was. I was doing this for myself. Sunniva was different from Melissa or even Lilly in that matter. She was smart, beautiful, she had fire but she was also very playful and graceful. She had a spark of daring that neither woman before her had. They couldn't compare to Sunni. That was true.</p><p>
  <em>Sunni was special to me. </em>
</p><p>Lunch was over and I made my way down the halls back to my classroom when I saw Sunni come crawling out from under a bench. Why was she down there? Seems odd for her to be doing that. I would say being at Hogwarts has brought back some of the child play back into her life. As each day passes she seems to let go a little more.</p><p>I gave her a strange look making her shyly grinning up at me. As much as I distaste this type of behavior I couldn't help but find it adorable for her.</p><p>"What are you doing Miss Northmann?"</p><p>"I'm hiding Professor" she blushed. She was truly so beautiful when she blushes. Her pale skin turning a light pink. The way she bit her lip and stared up at me timidly. Made want to take he-</p><p>
  <em>Severus Stop right there.</em>
</p><p>"Why are you hiding?"</p><p>"I don't want to be asked out on a date by Pike. So I'm hiding. He won't leave me alone" she mumbled looking down frowning. I hate it when she frowns and to think it's that stupid boy who follows her around like a lost puppy when he's not stuffed up Draco's backside.</p><p>"I'll take care of it"</p><p>"What- uh... no! n-" She was stuttering causing me to chuckle.</p><p>"I'll take care of it, he won't ask you out if it's that big of a deal" I rolled my eyes at her and she let a big breath. She was something.</p><p>"Just don't be too brutal. The idiots soft" She giggled. Finding myself loving that little laugh. It sounded like music to my ears.</p><p>"Go to class Northmann"</p><p>"Sir" she smiled at me and I felt my stomach drop a little.</p><p>
  <em>Miss Northmann... what are you doing?</em>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>
      <span class="u">Sunniva</span>
    </em>
  </b>
</p><p>"Stop stop stop!" </p><p>"You're going to regret this!" </p><p>"DRACO MALFOY!"</p><p>Yes, I was screaming but I was also running. Draco had taken all my clothes and hid them with the help of Pansy. Some idea of payback for using a sticking charm on him over the Harry Niffler problem. However! Running around the common room with a towel wrapped around me while I held on for dear life so the towel did not drop was making this more than personal.</p><p>Draco Malfoy would pay dearly. His father will most certainly be hearing about this.</p><p>"Give me back my clothes!" I screamed. He jumped over the back of the sofa waving my wand.</p><p>Did I mention he also had my wand?</p><p>"Come kiss me and maybe I will" he puckered his lips making kissing noises. Ugh!</p><p>"You're a pain in my ass Malfoy!"</p><p>"He's probably been there too" Blaise piped up. I turned bright red grabbing a pillow and chucking it at his head. He moved to the wrong side trying to avoid being hit and getting hit between the eyes.</p><p>"Don't be foul!" I glared at him.</p><p>"But is he lying?" Draco winked.</p><p>"Oooohhhhhh"</p><p>"Oh shut up all of you!" I growled staring at all my housemates. "Give me my wand at least!"</p><p>"Are you crazy? No way!" He shook his head and ran up to his dorm.</p><p>"You son of a bludger!" Chasing after him and tripping on the stairs.</p><p>My...</p><p>Towel...</p><p>"No" I whined. My backside was on display. I felt something cover me and looked up at a smiling Miles.</p><p>"At least you're a badass with a good ass"</p><p>"Miles! Seriously? You have to do this now?" I groaned sitting up. Pulling his robe tight around me. I looked up just as clothes began to rain down on me.</p><p>"Thanks, Farrett! Real helpful now that everyone knows how white my bottom is!"</p><p>"At least it's pretty!" Draco had yelled at a far distance. </p><p>"Ah! I hate him!" I began yanking my clothes into my arms.</p><p>"You love him." Miles began picking them up too, folding them into a pile. He was so sweet honestly. Even if he too is just a knucklehead sometimes.</p><p>"Thanks for looking out for me Miles."</p><p>"I got your back love. Literally." He then proceeded to tap my backside.</p><p>
  <em>Boys!</em>
</p><p>After being fully dressed, I went on a search for Draco. I wanted my wand back. He has yet to give it back. He wasn't in the common room, the library, the courtyards nor in the great halls. Pretty sure he might be in the Transfiguration room. Considering how he likes her class but will never tell a soul. He can't lie to me. I see him.</p><p>"Hey" he jumped up high, turning on me.</p><p>"Merlin! Why you have to scare me like that for?" I grinned at him. "How did you sneak up so quietly?"</p><p>One of the many perks of shifting to a large cat. I had even gotten better in human form at stealth. My footsteps had become a lot quieter. My heels were a giveaway but when I wasn't wearing them, I was as quiet as a mouse.</p><p>"None of your business now give me my wand" holding my palm out he slapped it down. "Thank you now if you don't mind. I have a hot date with my boys."</p><p>"I thought I was one of your boys" Draco stared up at me smirking</p><p>"You were until you made me run around the common room in just a towel. You're a complete ass."</p><p>"But I'm your ass" he grinned.</p><p>"I suppose you are but let's not take my clothes again." He was annoying but he was my annoying best friend. "You can come if you want. It's just Miles and Graham. We're having a snowball fight"</p><p>"I'm in!"</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>***</b>
</p><p><br/>A good hour later I was soaked to the brim, rosy cheeks and supporting a crazy case of frizzy curls. Sneezing I grinned at Draco. His pale skin had reddened the tip of his nose supporting a light pink pigment.</p><p>"Your dueling reflexes must be insane." Graham slung his arm around my shoulder. "Never seen someone move so quickly."</p><p>"It's because I'm smaller than you"</p><p>Shocked, his jaw dropped and he held his chest with both hands. "Are you calling me fat?" I looked him up and down and looked at his bum.</p><p>"You could do with losing a few pounds"</p><p>"Ahh! Hump!" He tripped over a rock in the process of trying to storm away landing on his face. You know, I'm starting to think Slytherins also have a clumsy problem too.  Miles had taught I pushed him which caused him to push Lucian who showed up. Draco pushed Blaise and I backed up slowly seeing I was already wet enough.</p><p>"Not so fast honey!"</p><p>"No Adrian! No!"</p><p>Where are all these boys coming from? Hell?! Did Hades open it up? They're just popping up out of thin air!</p><p>I was left standing while everyone was kind of just laying by my feet. Meghan had come joined in before taking off because a brooding presence was coming straight for us. I did not know until he was right behind me. </p><p>"Look at you all wet for me" Draco smirked up at me. <em>Draco... Draco... Draco...</em> I shook my head at him.</p><p>"Why is it every time I see you with these boys... they are on the ground?"  I stilled. Tilting my head back I looked up into those cold hard eyes. Smiling sheepishly.</p><p>"In my defense...  I didn't do it this time" </p><p>"Come with me" He drawled out. The boys groaned and waved bye to me. They would all need to see Madam Pomfrey when they decide to get up. They're pushing had gone a bit too far at some point and playful had been tossed out the window so to speak.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>***</b>
</p><p>He opened his office door, pushed me to sit me on the sofa. Shutting his door with his wand. When he turned around he looked so sad as he stared at me. What's wrong with him? He's never looked sad before. Why is he sad? I stared right back at him. Should I hug him?</p><p>
  <em>No, I wouldn't do that Sunni. You'll scare him.</em>
</p><p>"Do you enjoy having guys fall at your feet?" whispering he looked down at me, his eyes turning cold.</p><p>
  <em>What?</em>
</p><p>"No one is falling at my feet Severus, They were joking around" What is he on about? I haven't done anything wrong. They were the ones pushing each other. </p><p>"I know I was there."</p><p>"And?" </p><p>"It seems I always find myself present for conversations you have that I prefer not to hear."</p><p>I didn't know what to say, I stared at the ground thinking hard. How many strange conversations has he heard me involved in? What did he even hear? My eyes widen. Did he hear Draco make that crude comment? </p><p>"No need to think so hard about it Sunni. I'm just surprised for someone so... confident that you can't even tell the difference between being friendly and a better word for it... flirtatious." I stared hard at him, I couldn't tell if he was insulting me or just making an observation. And since when is joking being Flirtatious?</p><p>"You know it's hard to tell if you're being mean or just observing" I mumbled crossing my arms. I won't lose my temper no, I'm above that but I am uncertain if I should be angry or not. He's making claims that the boys I befriend like me more than I thought. I'd like to think I can tell the difference!</p><p>"I'm just commenting. I want you happy and if you like one of them, tell them. Don't have them chasing" I opened my mouth to protest, he held his hand up."Let me finish... Don't have them chasing you even if you don't realize it. I will shamefully admit, I know first hand how it feels to be infatuated with a girl who never had any interest in me to start with. She didn't know and if she had known she could have probably let me down and save me years of regret." he looked sick to his stomach as he confessed those words. Who did he like? </p><p>
  <em>Does it matter?</em>
</p><p>No...</p><p>
  <em>Mind your own business Sunni.</em>
</p><p>He's opening up? He's letting me know more things about him even if it was a strange conversation to be having with your teacher and better yet crush. This was not what I thought would happen when he brought me in here. I was preparing myself for a scolding, not therapy.</p><p>"Just make your intentions clear from now on, that's the best thing you could do for those pathetic foolish boys and yourself." he pinched his nose and leaned his head back. He sighed and sat back up. "Sunni, you have no idea the effect you have on people... It's antagonizing"</p><p>He stood up, grabbed my waist, and hoisted me out of the chair to stand. He looked down at me, making me feel so small and... safe? How is it he can make me feel bad but comfortable at the same time? He held me closer and I small thought passed my mind.</p><p>
  <em>Should teachers be touching their students like this?</em>
</p><p>Almost as if he heard my thought he let go. I hope he didn't read my mind. I would be embarrassed right down to the core. Enough to make me run screaming mad and never return to society.</p><p>"I'll walk you to the common room now"</p><p>
  <em>______________________________________</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Lucius, </em>
</p><p>
  <em>I feel I must tell you how much of a git your child is being. Draco had stolen my clothes this morning and had me chase him around the common room in only my towel. I would greatly appreciate it if you would tell him that's not how he should treat a lady. Especially his best friend.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Also, The ball is coming up and I am going with Harry Potter much to everyone's disappointment. Please don't be angry with me I know how much bad blood is there with your family and him. I still respect you in every manner and sense. Your acceptance of me in your family will always be very important to me. Harry had asked me and I felt I should go considering that we are friends. Nothing more. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>About the ball. I still need a dress and I was wondering if Narcissa could help me? The dresses here are ghastly. I'm not hard to please but I wouldn't dare dream of being caught in one of these gowns. I know you're probably amused with me. I am talking of dresses to you and not your wife. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>I can't wait to come home and see you guys. I miss you dearly and I hope this finds you well. I love you so much. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Thank you once again for being the father I have always wanted. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Yours,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Sunniva </em>
</p><p>
  <em>P.s. It seems I have run across a rather lovely photo of you when you were a prefect here at Hogwarts. I've been showing it around. I still can't believe you had pink hair. It's rather lovely, you should sport it again.</em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0032"><h2>32. Yule Ball</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>Sunniva,</em>
</p><p>Where is this photo you are addressing? I refuse to believe that there is a photo of me roaming around in Hogwarts with pink hair. All evidence of that horrid prank from <em>Narcissa's</em><em> sister Bellatrix has been destroyed. </em></p><p><em>I demand to see it at once. You child, are up to no good</em>.</p><p>
  <em>We miss you too. Narcissa sends her love and hopes you love the dress she has picked for you. Don't worry about paying us back. It cost us no money. I know that idea is running in your mind. We refuse to accept it. This dress is a gift to you. For being in our lives. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>I have no words to describe what you mean to my family and I Sunniva. Narcissa and I have always wanted a daughter and with you, we have found it. You have helped made our family complete. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>As for Draco, he has received a Howler as you read this. Narcissa is not pleased with him. He will be punished when you return home after Christmas. As for you calling my home your home. It has brought me great joy. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>No worries about Harry Potter. being your date. It has no effect on me or for Narcissa. Just if you will step on his toes a little. I'm sure it would please Draco greatly.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I'll always be here for you My sweet girl,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Lucius.</em>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>________________________________</em>
  </b>
</p><p>Laughing and crying because of the sweet words I grinned down at the letter. Lucius and Narcissa are always so kind to me. I will gladly send him a copy but I will not destroy this evidence! As for Draco, I did warn him I would tell his father what he had done. I hope he enjoys. that wonderful Howler!</p><p>Running down to the Common Room I was just in time to watch Draco receive it. He was staring at the letter in front of him. Fear was written across his face. Gulping he peeled the Malfoy seal off and it flung into the air getting in his face. The whole room was filled as everyone was up about to head to Breakfast.</p><p>"Draco Malfoy! You have disappointed me and your father! Where are your manners! To treat a lady so disrespectful and not to mention your best friend! You will be punished on the night you are to return home! I expect a full apology! I did not raise my son to be a heathen to be an unmannered muggle. You are a Malfoy! Where is your dignity!</p><p>"Oh and tell Sunniva I do hope she loves her dress, It was mine when your father took me to the Ball. I love you Draco. Have a good time"</p><p>"Your mother's scary" Pike spoke as he stared at the letter that was now ripped to shreds and laying on the ground. Draco glared at him and then spotted me in the doorway.</p><p>"You ratted me out!" He huffed. Looking down at my nails, pursing my lips I shrugged.</p><p>"How does it feel?" I asked him smiling smugly.</p><p>"How does what feel?"</p><p>"To know mummy and daddy have a new favorite of course"</p><p>Dracos' face fell once more before he took off after me. I squealed running, dogging, and jumping over many people who were lounging on the floors in the corridors. Sprinting faster as he was gaining on me. I slid into the great hall, laughing as I jumped onto the bench of the Slytherin house. it was faster to run on it rather than try and go around all the students.</p><p>"Miss Northmann!" Professor McGonagall yelled right as I pushed Lucian off the bench as jumped over him. I halted. losing my balance and going right off the edge and landing into a warm pair of arms. Raven hair in my face and a pair of black inky eyes glaring at me.</p><p>"Good morning Professor Snape!" I chirped happily.</p><p>"What are you doing?" He asked. He had a disappointed look and my smile faltered a little. Draco finally got there breathing heavily as he rested his hands on his knees leaning forward.</p><p>"Finally... You... are... What? Why are you in Snape's arms?" He gasped. Severus dropped me. Didn't let me down easy. He just dropped me.</p><p>"OW!" I glared at him. "Honestly man. Couldn't you just have let me down easy?"</p><p>"No" He stated before bellowing off looking exactly like a bat. <em>Rude. So so rude. </em></p><p>"You just wait till we get home. You're going to be so sore. I promise you that" Draco narrowed his eyes before taking a seat. I sat on the floor lifting my arms.</p><p>"Sure! Thanks for the help. I'll just stay down here to keep the floor company. It's all good"</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>***</em>
  </b>
</p><p>I sat the bundle of green and silver-wrapped presents in front of my group of Slytherins. Passing them out to each person and throwing a little silver and pink sack at Pansy and Meghan right in the face. They both glared for a second before tearing them open. We were exchanging gifts today due to Draco and I not staying here for Christmas. We would be leaving tomorrow afternoon. With the Yule Ball being tonight, we all doubt we would be saying goodbye on time.</p><p>"Awe! Thanks, Sunni!" Pansy squealed as she slipped on the ring that we now all three have. Pansy had grown on me. <em>Shocking.</em></p><p>"Sunni, this is great. Thank you." Meghan held up the ring in snake form. I held my pinky up to her. "Oh! Look at that! Besties rings!"</p><p>"I wouldn't say Sunni and I are besties..." Pansy started. "More like sisters who are occasionally violent" I smiled at her. It was true. We were getting somewhere in our friendship.</p><p>"Nice Pans," Blaise muttered.</p><p>"What! We were sworn enemies at the beginning of this year but look at us now. Getting along" she grinned at him.</p><p>"I think it's great. I was tired of hearing Pansy whine" Draco leaned back in his chair. I smacked him in the head while she scoffed at him. I was tired of hearing her whine about him but I wasn't going to say that in front of her.</p><p>"Well, I for one am glad to have been adopted in this little group. All is took was for Sunni to convince me" Meghan laughed. I smiled at her, pulling her to my side. Meghan was a great girl.</p><p>"Are you boys going to open your gifts or not?" I turned to them. Draco opened his first laughing at the book I bought for him as he read the title.</p><p>"How not to be a dumbass..." His eyes met mine. "Really?"</p><p>"Yes because sometimes you are one." Smirking at him I turned to Blaise just as Crabbe and Goyle turned into yellow canaries.</p><p>"AH HELL! SUNNI!" Meg busted into tears laughing as she grabbed the two up sitting them on the table. They both were tweeting angrily flapping their little wings at me. Bless the Weasley twins.</p><p>"Sorry, guys I'll have to ask the Weasley twins how to reverse it" I petted one of their heads getting bit. "Fucker!" I squealed shoving the finger in my mouth as it bled. Draco smirked at me while Pike set the Canary cream puff down on the table. His face turned slightly red.</p><p>"Too scared to eat that?" Blaise snickered. "Give it to Susan when you see her yeah?" He smacked Pike on the back then opened his gift. "This is nice!" He sang while letting out a low whistle. He pulled his shirt off replacing it with the one I got him. "Where's my ho's at?" He smirked throwing his arms around Meg and I shoulders. We both at the same time shoved him down.</p><p>"Who are you calling a ho?" Meg glared.</p><p>"That was a bad shirt to get him Sunni. You know how he gets" Draco laughed. I shrugged leaning down to the two little birdies.</p><p>"Come you two. Let's go find George" they both hopped into my palms and I set them up on my shoulders. "If either of you shits on me... I will give you to Onyx for a meal." Both of the birds tweeted and rubbed my neck. Such softies.</p><p>I walked into the courtyard right as a snowball hit me right in the face making me fall back. Crabbe and Goyle chirped hitting the snow disappearing. I quickly scrambled to my knees digging them out. They were shivering and I tucked them tightly in my sweater. "Guys I'm sorry!" I yelped. I turned on my attacker. Harry smiled down at me.</p><p>"Why do you have canaries?"</p><p>"Blimey, she actually did it, George!"</p><p>"Let's see them!" George exclaimed dropping the snowball and bouncing over with the Corbin sisters. I took the chance and hit Harry between the eyes with a snowball. The two birds tweeted wildly jumping out of my pocket back into the snow just as Harry tackled me to the ground. I giggled wildly as his hands found my sides. I squirmed under him. "You little trickster!" He laughed.</p><p>"Harry stop!" I shoved him off sitting up blowing the hair from my eyes and picking up the guys. I held them tight in my hands.</p><p>"That's them?" George asked sitting down beside me.</p><p>"Who are they?" Harry leaned down looking at them as Ron jogged over.</p><p>"Why'd we stop?" Throwing his arms up. "Oi why you have birds?"</p><p>"Because Ronald" I rolled my eyes. "These two are Crabbe and Goyle!" I exclaimed. The two-bit my fingers again and I dropped them. "I told you to stop that!" I yelled at them snatching them up harder.</p><p>"Turn them back, guys. Please" I looked at Fred and George. "Crabbe and Goyle have dates. They can't go as birds. It took me forever to find someone who would go with them"</p><p>"If we must" Fred sighed. Both of the twins tapped the two with their wands and I dropped them to the ground just as they shot back up to their normal large sizes.</p><p>"Sunni we love you but you're a dick" Goyle groaned rubbing his neck.</p><p>"No thanks?" George asked. The two turned on the twins and scoffed before walking away. Crabbe looked over his shoulder at me smiling.</p><p>"Rude" Fred spoke while tossing his hair.</p><p>"Thanks for the cream puff guys."</p><p>"We gave you three though" George scratched his forehead.</p><p>"Pike didn't eat it in time. Sat it back on the table but he's going to give it to Susan. Pansy's little sister. She's been driving everyone crazy. So did you like your gifts?"</p><p>"We loved it! Whole supply of Zonko's joking products will help make next year all the more fun!" George was grinning wildly with Fred clapping and rubbing his hands together.</p><p>"What about you Harry?" I looked at him. He pulled his sleeve up showing me the leather brown band with protection runes.</p><p>"I think it's brilliant," He said fondly.</p><p>"Of course you do mate," Ron muttered. "Thanks for the chocolate frogs."</p><p>"Surprised you haven't puke them up yet" Fred jabbed in the stomach.</p><p>"You ate them all?" my mouth opened and I looked at his stomach. "Do you have a bottomless pit for a stomach?" Ron grinned hit his chest with pride.</p><p>"It's going to his fat arse one day" Ginny chimed in popping up between the twins. They both jumped and glared at her.</p><p>"Merlin Ginny! I didn't even hear you!" Fred exclaimed at his little sister. She glared up at him when he began rubbing her head.</p><p>"My arse isn't fat" Ron muttered. Ginny ignored him."Thanks for the jacket. Can't wait to wear it!" She beamed before taking off. Matilda screaming over her shoulder she liked her gift too as she ran after Ginny.</p><p>"Well! I can't wait to try out my plant seeds with Neville. Where did you even find those pods anyhow? I thought they were hard to find?" Charlotte leaned against me.</p><p>"I don't tell my secrets, Lottie. Now, I will see you guys later. I need to get ready. Bye Freddie" I ruffled his hair as he was closest.</p><p>"What about me?!" George exclaimed tossing his head forward. I ruffled his hair. "That's better!" He grinned.</p><p>"See you later Sunni" Ron waved.</p><p>"Walk with me Harry" I grabbed his arm pulling him with me. I got inside and leaned against the wall as he grinned at me. "Are you excited for tonight Mister Champion?" Harry's cheeks tinted in pink as he rubbed his neck. His nervous habit.</p><p>"Yeah, kind of. I'm not very good at dancing Sunni."</p><p>"That's okay Harry. You don't have to try so hard with me. I won't judge you. Besides, it's just a dance." Leaning up I hugged him. Harry wrapped his arms around me back seeming to calm down just a little.</p><p>"I'll see you later Sunni"</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <b>***</b>
  </em>
</p><p>Pinning the beautiful black rose and pearl hair comb in place, I applied the deep red color to my lips, giving a little spin in my mirror satisfied with my appearance. My dress was smooth and flowing, the black lace sleeves clung to my pale skin going across my cleavage and on to the silk material trailing down in elaborate details. My tulle flowed out around my waist showing one leg. Leaning down I stepped into my heels fastening them. With my extendable charm clutch in hand, I opened the door stepping out into the common room. Meghan was in her beautiful yellow dress and Pansy decorated in all green grinned at me.</p><p>I still can't believe I somehow ended up friends with her after all. She wasn't that bad once you got past the stuffy side of her.</p><p>"Wow... That dress turned out better than I thought" Meg gushed reaching out to touch the material. I had dragged Meghan to the room to see the beautiful dress Narcissa sent me once I git back. She wasn't sure how well it would look as it was a bit daring but I loved it so much. I had loved it even more because it was once hers.</p><p>"You look great Sunni" Pansy chimed in looking me up and down.</p><p>"You look great too Pansy!"</p><p>"Let's go before you two kill each other with kind words" Meg grumbled pulling us both out into the hall. "I hope Blaise is looking dashing because I'll be damn if he's wearing that stupid Santa shirt. I swear Sunni that was the worse gift to give him. He's been asking where his ho's are at all day!"</p><p>"I'm not sorry Meg. You know Blaise is easily amused. I couldn't help myself" Pansy gave me a high five behind her back. She swirled on me.</p><p>"Do you think my sisters are going to enjoy being with Crabbe and Goyle? I'm worried about how they will behave."</p><p>"Don't fret. They promised me they will be on their best behaviors with our two lumps of cake. I'm more worried they will hurt Crabbe's feelings. You know how sensitive he can be" I shrugged and she huffed.</p><p>"Yeah, I guess you're right."</p><p>"I always am" I smirked at her.</p><p>The two girls walked in front of me when they spotted their dates. I watch Meg scold her sisters to behave and have fun. Mama bird that's what she was. They grinned at her taking the two giants arms going through the doors. I slowly walked up to the group, my cheeks growing hot at the looks Draco, Pike, and Blaise we're giving me. "Hey, guys" I smiled.</p><p>"Wow. You look nice" Pike muttered.</p><p>"Thanks, Pike. Where's your date?"</p><p>"Susan will be here soon"</p><p>"Ha! I knew it! Sue tried to tell me it wasn't true but I knew you fancied her!" Pansy crackled.</p><p>"Hey, love." I smiled at Draco, Sending a small wink at Blaise, pushing his jaw up. He grinned cheekily at me pulling Meg closer. I watch them all turn and go into the hall.</p><p>Waiting by the staircase, I began to tap my foot a little The corridor was beginning to clear up a bit more when Harry finally came into view with.... oh my merlin.</p><p>"What in Merlin's grey underpants are you wearing Ronald?" I laughed, choking trying to cover it up as he glared daggers at me. Harry bit his lips trying to hide his smile from Ron.</p><p>"Shut up Sunni," Ron grumbled. Poor guy. What was Mrs. Weasley thinking? Those robes were dreadful.</p><p>"Oh, there you are Potter!" McGonagall came up to us. I smiled at her brightly. "Oh Miss Northmann. You look lovely."</p><p>"Thank you, Professor"</p><p>"Are you and Miss Northmann ready?" Harry's face blanched. "Dancing Potter. You are a champion. It's a tradition that all champions begin the dance. Didn't I tell you?"</p><p>"No" Harry looked at me horrified. I nodded my head. That's lovely. Harry is always nervous. I hope he doesn't step on my feet.</p><p>"Well... Now you know." McGonagall turned to Ron and grimaced. Ron's frown grew deeper.</p><p>"Come on Harry!" I said brightly putting my arm through his. "We got a floor to burn"</p><p>Together we walked in with the other Champions. I eyed Cedric just a little. I never did get to know him. I knew he was Charlotte's cousin, she had often told me about him but after the whole Quidditch world cup incident. Him leaving me behind even as I asked him too seemed to have just put a barrier. Not that I minded. I didn't care but it still would have been nice not to feel so awkward near him as I do at this very moment.</p><p>Putting my arms up I waited for Harry to put his hand on my waist. He hesitated and then doing so very awkwardly. He's going to be awful I just know it. Okay Sunni! Just lead him. Make him feel better at least. Look at the poor guy! He's a nervous wreck.</p><p>"Harry relax" I whispered. "I'll lead"</p><p>"Okay," He whispered back just as the music started. He did not let me lead though. My eyes found a certain brooding man as Harry lifted me, sitting me back down. Severus was looking every bit as handsome as he normally did. His hair was groomed neatly, wearing new black dress robes that clung to him nicely. Showing what little muscles he had under the robes. I grew hot as his eyes met mine. <em>He caught me checking him out</em>. A small smirk came to his lips, I turned away looking back at Harry just as he stepped on my foot. I winced.</p><p>"Sorry!"</p><p>"It's fine..." I inhaled. Oh did he have to step on it so hard? I glanced back at Severus, wishing more than anything I could just sneak away to him for just a moment. He was already watching me. I smiled through the pain, as Harry once again stomped on my foot!</p><p>"Harry, let's sit down." I bit my lip looking at him. "Please."</p><p>"Ohh y-yeah. Alright. Thanks" Harry guided me over to a chair as I limped a little, kicking my heels off immediately to inspect the damage.</p><p>"What did you do Potter? Hurt her already?" Draco asked, never taking his eyes off me. I slipped my foot back in my heel.</p><p>"I'm alright Draco. Don't worry." Laying a hand on Harry's, arm I felt him relax. I knew he would try and say something but he let it go. Thankfully. I didn't want to be caught in between one of their famous spats. I've avoided it so far and I'd like to continue doing just that. "Hey, Harry I'll be right back. I want to go see how Meghan is holding up. I hope you don't mind"</p><p>"No, not all!" He beamed up at me right as Ron threw himself down in my chair. Going straight into a rant about Hermione. I shook my head at him. He just needs to admit he has feelings for her and she needs to admit she has feelings for him. Just get It over with instead of playing with each other's feelings.</p><p>"I'm surprised you and Blaise aren't in a broom closet doing things you shouldn't be" I smirked. Meg scoffed while Blaise gave a little hump to the air.</p><p>"You too were pretty cozy out there don't scoff that's unladylike" I wagged my finger at her smiling.</p><p>"Hush you. Don't act innocent. You and mister tinkle toes have...have. Shit, I can't think of something" she laughed losing the frown.</p><p>"We're just friends Meg. Anyways I'm going back to Tinkle's toes hopefully he doesn't want to dance again. My feet hurt." I rushed away bumping into dark robes. Timidly looking up, my eyes met his. Black to green.</p><p>"Why do you always insist on running into me?" He drawled out. I batted my lashes a little.</p><p>"Whatever do you mean? I'm just walking Professor. If you'd excuse me I need to find my date" I turned but he grabbed my arm roughly.</p><p>
  <em>What the hell?</em>
</p><p>"Having fun with your date?" He sneered, he frowned losing all the happiness in his eyes.</p><p>"Yes. I am. Excuse me" I gritted. I jerked my arm out of his grasp turning on my heel stomping away. What the hell was his problem?</p><p>Harry thankfully wanted to stay seated and not dance was a blessing but I was also so very incredibly bored. I frowned. Maybe I should have just gone with Ivan. "Harry, I know you're a terrible dancer but can we dance even just a little? We can just sway in one spot if that helps?"</p><p>Back on the dance floor, I swayed with Harry to a slow melody. It was the last song that I would ask for Harry to dance with me too. I'm sure my feet are covered in bruises but Harry seemed to be having a little fun.</p><p>"Thank you for accompanying me" he whispered. His green eyes beaming down at me. I smiled lightly.</p><p>"I'm having fun" as long as you're not stepping on my feet.</p><p>"Great!" Harry seemed to think for a moment and then leaned a little closer. I saw black robes in the corner of my vision as he leaned even closer. "why is Snape staring at you?" I snapped around to look as the black robes vanished and I was left feeling guilty.</p><p>"I have no idea" I mumbled. Severus is probably thinking Harry was going to kiss me! For a second the thought had even crossed my mind but Harry and I were just friends. I had thought of him a little as a brother in a sort of way.</p><p>"It's strange isn't it?" I looked at him curiously. "The way he watches you"</p><p>"Harry. He's friends with my father. He's just looking after me" That wasn't true but It was a good excuse. I was curious myself why Severus was watching me so intensely tonight and I have half the mind to go and find out.</p><p>I stepped out of the castle into the chill air letting the snowflakes fall on my cheeks chilling them instantly. Harry and Ron were standing behind a podium looking like they were up to no good. I turned away from them quickly so they didn't notice me. What were they doing? I couldn't help get the feeling that Harry was having really bad thoughts about Severus. It made me feel angry. I know it shouldn't but it did. I like to think I know Severus better than some of these students. He was different with me. I liked how he was with me most of the time. Caring, sweet, gentle, and also an ass. Severus Snape was a big jerk but I liked that part about him the most. He just didn't give a damn about making people feel better about themselves when they were being stupid.</p><p>"It's happening again like before! Soon neither you nor anyone else will be able to deny it! Admit it!" A deep voice roared harshly. I froze in my steps peeking around the carriage.</p><p>"I told you already Igor I see no reason to discuss it. Stop this now" Severus was annoyed. He glared up at the man turning his back. His cape bellowing.</p><p>"It's a sign Severus you know it is!" Karkaroff followed after him. I moved closer. Severus pulled open a carriage door belittling deducting points from the students he caught. Turning back to Karkaroff he grunted at him.</p><p>"Sorry don't know what you're talking about"</p><p>"Really! Then pull up your sleeve!" Karkaroff cornered Severus reaching for his arm. He ripped it away. <em>What the hell is he going on about. Arm? Why would he want to see his arm? "Y</em>ou don't fool me, Severus...You are scared to admit it!"</p><p>"I have nothing to be scared of Igor. Can you say the same?" I turned quickly rushing away just as Severus' eyes caught mine. Running to the Astronomy tower I pulled my wand out "<em>Alohomora!</em>" I muttered pushing the door open going up the stairs.</p><p>The wind gushed against my face, I closed my eyes taking deep breaths. <em>What the hell was he talking about? What was wrong with Severus' arm?</em> I let out a deep sigh.</p><p>The door slammed open behind me and I jumped swirling around with my wand out. Severus was glaring hard as he rushed up to me, grabbing my arms roughly and shoving me hard against the wall. I cried out as my head banged against the stone a little harder than it should have. "You were spying!"</p><p>"I wasn't!" I lied right through my teeth.</p><p>"Don't! Lie! To me!" He snarled getting close to my face. "What did you hear?" His hand roughly grasped my chin jerking my head to look him in the eyes. They were furious and he looked like he was ready to kill me.</p><p>"N-nothing" I stuttered.</p><p>"I thought I told you before I would spank you!" His eyes grew darker and his breathing became rapid. I felt a jump in my stomach and I grew heavy and felt moisture pool inside me. <em>Oh my God!</em> I turned purple. I had to because I couldn't get any redder than I am now. The thought of him bending me over his knee and hitting my backside caused a whimper to escape my lips. His lips turned up a little and he pressed me harder into the wall.</p><p>"You look extraordinarily stunning right now" he whispered, his lips brushing against my ear. I gulped as a shiver ran down my spine. <em>How can he be so bipolar? </em>One minute threatening to spank me then complimenting me the next.</p><p>"Sunni... I'm going to ask again. What did you hear?" He pulled back putting distance between us I let out a puff of air rubbing my arm. He's so confusing!</p><p>"Nothing just him asking you to pull up your sleeve. I'm sorry for spying. I didn't mean to! I just got curious" I muttered. I was ashamed. He looked at me frowning worse than he normally did.</p><p>"Don't do it again. I will punish you"</p><p>"Severus... Are you okay?" I lifted my hand out touching his wrist. He coiled away from me. That hurt.</p><p>"Don't touch me. Not right now" he clenched his jaw, his hand shook a little. I must be hanging around Gryffindors too much because I stepped forward bravely and grabbed his hand.</p><p>"Sunni..." He warned.</p><p>"Shhh, Sev. What's wrong?"</p><p>"Sunniva... Let go"</p><p>"Not until you tell me what's wrong" I began but then the strangest thing happened. I was pushed right back against the wall, he grabbed my cheeks softly and his warm wet lips crashed down on mine. My heart rate quicken and I melted into the kiss. Moving my lips against his.</p><p>Slow and sweet.</p><p>I dropped my wand and bag. My arms snaked around his neck, fingers tangling in his hair giving a light tug. He groaned, pushing his body closer to mine. I whimpered as his teeth tugged at my lower lip. His hand trailed down my neck, the side of my breast, and side. His arm wrapped around my waist yanking me close. I moaned as his kisses became bruising.</p><p>He pulled away instantly raking his hands through his hair. I bit my lip watching him.</p><p>
  <em>Holy shit did that just happen?</em>
</p><p>"This is wrong! Fuck!" He roared. <em>Severus Snape cussing... wow.</em> I stepped forward my hand in the air. I let it drop and I moved the railing looking down at the courtyard. "I shouldn't have done that!"</p><p>"I didn't mind" I muttered.</p><p>"Excuse me?" He snapped turning on me. I faced him fully.</p><p>"I said... I. Didn't. Mind"</p><p>"Do not talk to me like a child" he scowled.</p><p>"Then don't act like one" I snapped. <em>Honestly!</em></p><p>"Miss Northmann..."</p><p>"Ah yes go back to formalities. I think we're past that when you kissed me." His eyes grew wide and sneered at me. "I'm sorry if you didn't enjoy yourself." I frowned turning away from him abruptly. Tears brimmed my eyes. I cursed myself for being soft but he makes me soft! He's just... Severus. Everything about him makes me melt.</p><p>"Sunni... I enjoyed that more than I should have. That's what's wrong" when I didn't turn around to face him, his hands landed on my shoulders turning me to face him. "You have captivated me. You're all I can think about. You drive me mad. Seeing you with... <em>Potter</em>." He spat. "your own age. I... I was jealous because I couldn't hold you myself" his voice broke a little. I stared up into his beautiful dark eyes, my hand lightly pressed against his cheek.</p><p>"Severus... You've captivated me too." I whispered. I leaned forward laying my head on his chest. He pulled me close holding me in his warm embrace. "You can hold me whenever you want. Harry and I are just friends"</p><p>"Friends don't kiss" he grumbled.</p><p>"If you had stayed you would have seen that he wasn't trying to kiss me, Mister." I nuzzled against him. He chuckled, pressing a kiss on my head.</p><p>"Will you dance with me?" he asked seemingly unsure of my answer. Grinning up at him. I placed my hand in his and on his shoulder. He jerked me closer to where our bodies touched chest to chest. "Better" he whispered making me feel a little shy. "Please don't turn away from me. I love your eyes" I slowly looked back at him. He guided me in a slow swaying circle. Holding me close. Head on his chest arms pressed together.</p><p>After a while in silence his velvety voice sounded once again, sending a shiver down my spine. "Did you mean what you said?" He asked a little nervousness in his voice.</p><p>"Hmm"</p><p>"That I captivated you?"</p><p>"Sev... I meant it with every fiber of my being. You make me feel... safe"</p><p>"Hmm," He hummed softly in thought.</p><p>"Please just hold me" I shyly asked. His arms wrapped around me and he held me tight. I breathe him in deeply sighing. He pulled away looking at me closely pulling lightly on a piece of hair that framed my face.</p><p>"I could stare at you all day. So beautiful..." A blush rose to my cheeks. His finger trailed down my neck making me moan just a little. He groaned, closing his eyes.</p><p>"it's very late" He pulled me in once more, laying a feather-like kiss to my lips. I smiled up at him lovingly. "So beautiful"</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0033"><h2>33. Christmas</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Christmas morning, I jumped out of bed fixing my hair with my wand to smooth out the mess and doing whatever else was needed. Grabbing the black box with a perfectly wrapped red bow on top from my desk.</p><p>It was very early in the morning. I crept through the halls to his Personal quarters and put my small hand to the black wooden door knocking.</p><p>After last night, I had barely slept a wink but I want to see him before I left this morning. Students weren't supposed to be out of bed at this hour still as it was 4 in the morning. I couldn't think about leaving after he had kissed me. Something I've been wanting, craving, and fantasizing about since the moment I saw him. Everyone warned me away but he drew me in like a moth to a flame.</p><p>If I get burnt</p><p>It would be worth it.</p><p>There was shuffling and groaning. He swung open the door, wand raised. He immediately dropped it from my face as I grinned up at him. Losing the smile as I took in his appearance.</p><p>The once perfectly groomed long black locks were now messy, in need of a good brushing. The impeccable smooth skin now looked rugged with a 5 o'clock shadow. His eyes seemed darker with minor dark circles under them. I couldn't help but trail my eyes, in a not so subtle way either as I racked his body down.</p><p>His pajama pants hanged low on his hips, the button-up shirt clung to his biceps, half undone. Showing his chest where some hair stuck out against his sallow skin.</p><p>I gulped.</p><p>He looked fit, fitter than I thought under the robes he wore normally. My eyes trailed down to his bare feet. <em>Oh, merlin</em>. My heart was pounding like a drum. He leaned against the door frame, smirking at me. Obviously finding me checking him out amusing. My mouth went dry, I licked my lips feeling my face heat up as I looked into his intense black eyes filled with wonder and Temptation.</p><p>"What are you doing here so early Miss Northmann"</p><p>Well fuck me... his voice is even deeper in the morning. I suppose he just woke up.</p><p>
  <em>Of course, he just woke up! It's four! You woke him up stupid!</em>
</p><p>I shakily held out the gift to him. Biting my lip unsure if I could even speak. Him looking like this was putting my little fluffy pink bunny pajamas to shame. <em>At least he likes your bunnies Sunni!</em> I kicked myself for not dressing a little better. His eyes brows rose. Taking the gift from my hands, using his free one to pull my lip from my teeth.</p><p>"I told you to stop doing that" he muttered. I don't think he meant for me to hear it. His eyes grew darker. Moving backward he pulled me into the room, shutting the door. He pressed his palm to the door taking a deep breath. He turned around to me.</p><p>"You got me a gift?"</p><p>Tucking a piece of my hair behind my ear I smiled shyly at him nodding my head. He smiled, not one of those small tight smiles but a real smile. I about had a heart attack, I had to steady myself on the chair next to the door. I acted like I lost my balance on the air, smiling big at him to conceal my shock. He had a wonderful smile. I think I'm going to need CPR if he did that again.</p><p>
  <em>Think you're going to be need resurrecting if he kisses you again.</em>
</p><p>Oh shut up!</p><p>"Open it" I shyly looked up at him feeling nervous all a sudden.</p><p>Grabbing my long-sleeve he pulled me gently over to the sofa pushing me down and settling next to me. Merlin Severus, you're looking like a god. Please just button up so I won't die young. I suppressed the groan, swallowing hard.</p><p><em>No... Sunni you love it. Shut up and enjoy the view.</em> I swallowed hard again, as he leaned back into the sofa. His leg was brushing mine. I wondered if he could feel the blood rushing in my veins.</p><p>He pulled the bow open slowly and flipped the top off. Oh my God, the way he just pulled that bow. What I'd give for him to do that to my panties.</p><p><em>Sunniva</em>!</p><p>Removing the black and white tissue paper. He pulled out the Charcoal portrait of him I had been working on for weeks. He was standing hands clasp together, wand in hand. Half of his face shadowed out surrounded by fog. His cape laid elegantly around his shoulders, bellowing out with his stone expression that I loved so much when he was being very serious.</p><p>He looked down at the portrait, smiling, trailing his pinky down it. He flipped it over reading what I wrote on the back.</p><p>
  <em>Severus,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I value your honesty, and the kindness you've shown me. You continue every day being someone I can admire and respect without hesitation.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Thank you for giving me the time to improve myself daily, challenge me, and listen to my opinions, thoughts, and dreams. You are one of the most influential persons in my life, I will cherish your friendship always. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Happy Christmas,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Sunni</em>
</p><p>Watching his expression transition as he read, made my heart melt over and over again. His eyes held an emotion I have never seen on him before. <em>Adoration.</em> He turned to me clearing his throat.</p><p>"Thank you."</p><p>"Keep looking in the box" I bit my lip grinning.</p><p>He looked back in the box pulling out a vial with clear liquid, a small bag of homemade cookies, and a little blank leather bind notebook. "What's this?" He held the vial up in the light.</p><p>"Open and smell it" I giggled. He grinned at me popping open the vial.</p><p>"I trust you won't poison me?" His eyebrow rose.</p><p>"I swear it. Just smell" He inhaled it, his face relaxed in a warm smile, his eyes closed and he moaned a little. My mouth popped open and I shuddered. Goosebumps rising on my skin. It's wasn't from the cold, it was that sound he made. I closed my mouth, inhaling deeply.</p><p>
  <em>I'm acting like a horny child. </em>
</p><p>"What is this?" He asked looking at me. His eyes scrunched together, His hand landed on my knee. "What's wrong?"</p><p>"W-what?" I gasped. His smirk came back on his face, leaning back he smelled the vial again. Dismissing his previous question. "uh.. that's just a little creation I made. It's supposed to remind you of a favorite memory, by smelling it you can feel the emotions of the memory but if you drink it you'll relive it. I thought you would appreciate a Potion more than anything if I made it. I don't know... It seems a little silly" I was very embarrassed. I had been working on creating a memory potion for year's and it wasn't until I met Severus that I had finally done it. I don't know if it was just him or him being an incredibly good Professor.</p><p>He put both of his hands on my face making me shut up. His hands are so warm and lightly rough but they feel good against my cold cheeks. "I like it, stop talking" He grinned down at me. I momentarily was stunned as he tugged me into a hug.</p><p>
  <em>Severus Snape is hugging you.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Your professor is hugging you.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Hug him back you idiot!</em>
</p><p>I wrapped my arms around his waist hugging back. He pulled away sooner than I liked. He looked down at his gifts and shook the small sack containing the cookies. "What's in this?" He pulled the bag open. "Cookies? You made cookies?"<br/>I don't think I ever saw him smile so much for a long period of time before. My heart was jumping for joy at seeing him so happy and content.</p><p>"The house-elves let me use the oven to bake cookies for you. I hope you like them, they're cinnamon sugar cookies filled with hazelnut cream and pine nuts." He pulled one out and bit into it, his eyes lighting up like a Christmas tree. I grinned sheepishly at him.</p><p>"They're very good" He set the bag down and got up going into what I assume was his bedroom. Coming back out with a very small box of his own. "I too took the liberty of getting you a gift Miss Northmann." I bounced a little in my seat, he pressed the little green box in my palm. His fingers lingered on my wrist for just a moment. His eyes seemed to be trying to read my body language. I had to look away from them.</p><p>Opening the little green box. Inside wrapped in paper was a small perfectly round clear quartz stone wrapped in black twine. I held it into the light looking at the smoky white cloudy effect. It was very beautiful.</p><p>"With some research, This particular stone is used for removing negativity and it is also supposed to provide protection. It elevates moods, and it's used for healing. Psychically this is supposed to help tap into your third eye for seers. Assisting you to understand and remove any blockages that you might be holding on to. It also aids in memory and assists us to recall forgotten memories if used properly."</p><p>"You put a lot of effort into this didn't you?" I whispered. Tears were springing to my eyes unwantedly. I had never received anything that held so much significance. Sure my parents got me stuff but it never held as much meaning as this does. "Will you put it on me?" I laid the necklace in his palm and turned around. The stone wasn't heavy but light as it dropped against my skin. It was cool yet warm. His fingers brushed my hair to the side and lightly grazed my neck as he clasped it together.</p><p>For a brief moment, a small thought crossed my mind making me wonder if I was falling in love with my professor.</p><p>He was always so kind to me. He would occasionally get mad and throw insults at me but that was all for show. To cover up the friendship. I knew that. Hidden behind doors he was a completely different person than he was with others. I see the best in him, it was enough to love him that I was sure.</p><p>
  <em>Not to mention he is a great kisser.</em>
</p><p>"I'm going to help you get control Sunni. I will do my very best to make sure you do." I flung myself at him holding the necklace tight in my grasp. He let out a grunt as I hugged him tightly. Permitting some tears to fall. I just wanted to feel him against me again. My head was slightly confused but my heart wanted to just have a reason to touch him again.</p><p>"You're the best Sev. I think you're the greatest man this world has ever known." I murmured hoarsely. He held me tighter not letting go of me.</p><p>"Sunni... I know it may be too much to ask but..." He pulled back just a little. "Can I kiss you again?"</p><p>He wants to kiss you again.</p><p>Without answering, I tilted my chin stretching up. Severus caught on and met me halfway. His lips were just as warm, soft, and lightly wet as they were last night. I had not imagined how great they truly were.</p><p>It was gentle as his hand tangled in my hair and the other wrapped around me pulling me into his lap. I happily obliged. Throwing caution out the window as I slung my leg over his lap straddling him.</p><p>He groaned loudly as I pressed myself closer to him. Grabbing his shirt fisting the fabric. His tongue slid across my bottom lip and I gasped as his hand slipped under my shirt touching my skin on my hip, rubbing circles. His skin was so soft but his hands were rough. Slipping his tongue inside my mouth I let him explore.</p><p>My hands slid into his hair and I tugged hard as my body began doing what it knows best before my head had even caught up.</p><p>My lips pressed against his neck, as I kissed, grazing with my teeth. He was panting as my body began to grind against him.</p><p>I felt him harden beneath me.</p><p>"Sunni... Stop" he groaned. "Stop. You must."</p><p>His body was telling me different. I pulled back slowly. It took a lot of strength. I should get a gold medal for my patience. I was hot, bothered and I wanted to ride him til-</p><p><em>Sunni</em>!</p><p>No! It's true!</p><p>
  <em>You're</em>
  <em> hopeless</em>
</p><p>I'm horny!</p><p>"We shouldn't get carried away. You're my student and you're 15. This is wrong. I sh-"</p><p>"Todays my birthday!" I blurted out. Shock was written across his face as he started up at me. "I'm 16. Legally I am of consenting age but I understand... You are my professor. I know the risks." I took a deep breath covering his mouth with my hand the moment he opened it.</p><p>"You will let me finish Severus Snape" narrowing my eyes at him. He rose his eyebrows in surprise. "I know the risks your taking. I will not jeopardize your career. I'm not a child. I understand but Sev...." Pulling my hand away I held his face in between my hands. Leaning close to his lips again. It's now or never.</p><p>"I have never wanted to be touched by someone as much as I want you to. You're like a drug to me. I will shamefully admit that I desire you with every magical bone in my body"</p><p>Severus had swallowed very loudly. His dark eyes had grew very dangerous narrowing into slits as he search my face.</p><p>In one split second I was flipped and on my back, his body on top of me. His weight pushing me more into the cushions. His teeth grazed my bottom lip before he smashed them onto me with strong forced making me moan loudly. His hips ground into mine and I swear I just felt fireworks.</p><p>"Sunni..." He groaned as he pressed light kisses down my jaw and worked his way around my neck searching for something and finding it as he sucked right on my soft spot below my ear. I moaned louder. My hands trailing down his chest and working on his buttons.</p><p>He pulled back fast leaving me panting as I sat up to look at him.</p><p>"No." He shook his head eyes hard.</p><p>"Okay" I smiled at him holding my hand out for him to take. I can live with that rejection. Surprising of me I know. He placed his hand in mine pulling me into his embrace. Nuzzling into my hair.</p><p>I think I died and went to heaven.</p><p>______________________</p><p>We stayed in his room for a few more hours. His cheeks tinted a light pink as he pulled me into his lap. He had read to me while I leaned my head against his shoulder. His right arm holding me tight against him like he was trying to protect me from the world.</p><p>My eyes never left his face as I watched the way his lips move, the way his eyes crinkled when he found something amusing, and when he would glance down to look at me watching him. He would smile, trailing his finger down my face and press a soft kiss to my nose, cheeks, or forehead.</p><p>I was definitely feeling something for this man. I felt so safe, loved, and protected in his embrace that I would be content with never leaving his side again.</p><p>He had let me continue to run my fingers through his hair, a small sigh escaping him as he closed his eyes seeming to enjoy my touch.</p><p>He was so handsome. Nobody could tell me different. His nose was hooked and a little large but he had character to make up for any flaws he may have. Personally, I loved his nose. It made him different.</p><p>With him dressed still in his pajamas and unkempt hair, I was loving every second of it. He seemed oddly comfortable enough with being out of his usually dark clothing. It's was a nice change to see he did own something other than the color black.</p><p>"It's getting close to leaving. Do you need to go and finish packing?" He asked. I almost whined. I didn't want to leave him even if I was excited to see Lucius and Narcissa.</p><p>"Yeah..." I mumbled, going to get up. Severus pulled me back and kissing my lips gently.</p><p>"I know. I feel the same way" he whispered before kissing me again. "Happy Birthday"</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <b>***</b>
  </em>
</p><p>The Hogwarts express came to a stop. Grabbing my bag from the top compartment. Pulling Onyx into my arms. Draco grabbed my hand leading me out. Gripping tight so we didn't get separated. He said he hated how he had lost me when we arrived at school the first time. He was supposedly freaking out until he saw me walking with the twins.</p><p>Taking my bag he slung it over his shoulder as we stepped off the train. He brushed the hair from my face, smiling down at me. "I am very lucky to have you Sun" he leaned down and kissed my cheek. Taking my hand again and leading us over to his parents.</p><p>"Lucius!" I squealed. Letting go of Draco's hand I ran to his father. Lucius opened his arms and I jumped into them. He grunted but let me hug him tightly around the neck.</p><p>"I miss you too Sunni" he mumbled placing a kiss on my forehead. Draco pulled from his mother and let me be embraced by her as he shook his father's hand.</p><p>'Meow' onyx who particularly loved Narcissa the most out of the Malfoy family purred loudly getting a nice scratch behind the ear from her.</p><p>"My sweet girl. I'm so happy you're home" she kissed my cheek.</p><p>"Happy Christmas!" I was beaming.</p><p>"Happy Christmas Sunni" Narcissa and Lucius said together. Draco grinned at us three. He was a lot happier today than I ever saw him before and it made my heart swell.</p><p>"You guys have no idea how much I appreciate you both" I gushed pulling both Malfoy parents to me. Draco laughed, wrapping his arms around me from behind.</p><p>"Don't forget me" he whispered.</p><p>"Of course not Drakey"</p><p>"Ugh! Don't call me that" he groaned.</p><p>"You have everything Draco?" Lucius asked.</p><p>"Yes father"</p><p>"Alright, Draco side along with your mother. Sunni, take my arm." Wrapping my arm around his, I readied myself.</p><p>With a pull at the navel, we turned on the spot.</p><p>'CRACK!'</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>***</em>
  </b>
</p><p>"HOME SWEET HOME!" Draco ran up the stairs for the fifth time since arriving. Back down he came as he zipped through the halls. I was currently sitting on the top step leaning against the railing with my journal propped in my lap. An idea of a spell at the tip of my tongue.</p><p>"If you could be quiet for just a moment please" I muttered rolling my eyes. He was adorable but he could be very annoying like he was at the moment.</p><p>"What was that love? You want me to yell louder?"</p><p>"How did you hear that?!" I stared up at him. Leaning forward he grabbed my chin, tilting my chin up.</p><p>"Happy Christmas Sunni"</p><p>Grinning at him, he rubbed circles on my cheek with his thumb. "Happy Christmas Draco"</p><p>He pulled back just a moment before he threw himself on my lap, straddling me. "What are you doing?" I batted my lashes playfully.</p><p>"I did promise you would be sore when we got home." Whispering in my ear and biting the lobe. I shuddered and tried to push him off. No... I liked Draco but after the kisses shared with Severus. I wouldn't do this with him anymore even if the kisses were all I had with the Potions Master. Even if the kisses didn't happen anymore. I would feel like I would be betraying him. The guilt would eat me alive.</p><p>"Draco... No" I whispered. He smirked at me kissing the corner of my mouth. "Please. Don't" his lips brushed across my cheek under my chin. Kissing.</p><p>"Draco. Stop" I pushed him a little harder. He pulled back pouting at me.</p><p>"What's wrong? Did I do something?"</p><p><em>Oh, Draco...</em> I cupped his cheek.</p><p>"No, you did nothing wrong."</p><p>"Then why not? You've never said no before."</p><p>"Nothings wrong. I just don't want to right now"</p><p>I couldn't confide to him about Severus. I couldn't tell anyone how much I liked him. I couldn't talk about the kisses shared with the professor. So I would have to result in the half-truth.</p><p>"That's okay" Draco brighten up grinning at me going back to his cocky self as his smile turned to a smirk. "Can't evade me forever."</p><p>I shook my head. He was so stupid. Tapping his nose, I shoved him off, he flopped on to his back.</p><p>"You're the best" he winked.</p><p>"Let's go for a walk before dinner." I helped him up.</p><p>Keeping hold of my hand tightly. He leads the way out, never letting go.</p><p>By the time dinner was ready Draco and I were sat at one of the tables in the sitting rooms playing another round of wizards chess. Lucius and Narcissa were settled at the piano while Lucius played the keys. Narcissa humming softly beside him.</p><p>My heart swelled for a family like this. I miss my mother daily but it was the holidays that made me miss her more than most. Especially with today being my birthday. I know I should tell the family that had practically adopted me in theirs but I couldn't. They have done so much for me, they were the greatest birthday gift I could ever ask for.</p><p>Lucius looked up over the piano and winked at me as he caught me staring.</p><p>"Ha! I win!" Draco shouted. "Checkmate!"</p><p>I looked back at the board.</p><p>What. An. Idiot.</p><p>"You did not" I laughed. "You can't make that move." Moving my queen, to the left she raised her sword. "Checkmate" and killed his knight.</p><p>"WHAT!" he shouted again jumping up. "You've won every single time! I don't understand! I never lose!"</p><p>"Don't be a sore loser Draco" Lucius piped up just as the fireplace turned green and black robes stepped out.</p><p>Raven hair.</p><p>Black inky eyes.</p><p>Grim frown.</p><p>Severus.</p><p>My mouth twitched as I looked up at him. He looked just as nice as he did last night.</p><p>"Severus. Thank you for coming" Narcissa greeted him with a hug. Shaking Lucius's hand he then patted Draco's shoulder which surprised me.</p><p>I didn't know they were friends. I watched with interest from my seat before I rose, smoothing out my white dress and greeting him.</p><p>"Professor" I bowed my head a little smiling at him.</p><p>"Miss Northmann"</p><p>"Wow did Snape just smile?" Draco muttered and getting whacked in the back of the head by his father. I looked down biting my lip to keep from laughing.</p><p>"I'm so glad you finally came. It's wonderful to have you here with us for Christmas." Narcissa lead the way over to the sofa taking a seat. I sat down slowly beside Severus surprising him and Draco pursed his lips.</p><p>"You're brave" he whispered in my ear before plopping down in the chair in front of me winking. Most people think Draco is just a stuck-up bully but he was a different person when at home. He was more carefree and loveable. I felt Severus stiffen up just a little. I hope he didn't take that gesture the wrong way. It's just Draco being Draco.</p><p>"How's Sunniva doing in your class?" Narcissa asked. Oh... Well, that's nice that they are showing interest in my grades but they should have asked about Draco first then again why should they? They know Draco does exceptionally well in all his classes. That's the thing about Draco. They expect nothing but the best from him and he is a very bright guy. He's very smart and takes his studies seriously just as he takes his stupid jokes seriously.</p><p>Lately, I had been studying with him more and less with Hermione as I promised I would. Meaning Draco and I have grown closer than before. All the drama that occurred between us was laid to rest as if it never happened.</p><p>"I couldn't ask for a more favorable student." Severus glanced at me, I was blushing. He said I was favorable. You could take that in many ways.</p><p>Yes, he favors your lips the most. You see him looking at them. Just like you look at his.</p><p>"She's your student aide yes?" Narcissa asked again.</p><p>"She's a remarkable aide. Helps keep my classes under control"</p><p>"When she's not getting our friends in trouble" Draco complained under his breath but not quiet enough because Severus glared at him mirroring the same expression I had.</p><p>I never got any of our friends in trouble. It was all their doings. Blaise had exploded my potion, not me. Pike and the two giants had spilled and generated accidents that were none of my doing.</p><p>"Perhaps you should stop trifling and focus more on brewing than damaging my classroom" Severus snapped. I laughed, grinning at Severus.</p><p>"He was doing what?" Lucius asked in surprise.</p><p>"Draco's friends have been causing a bit of a disturbance this year but Draco has been doing well. Do not worry Lucius. He's still a top student."</p><p>'<em>Crack</em>'</p><p>"Dinner is ready Master Malfoy" the house-elf Benny stooped low before cracking back out.</p><p>"Shall we eat?" Lucius stood.</p><p>Taking a seat beside Severus with Draco across from me. Narcissa was kin on having us all closer for today.</p><p>Today was about family and friends. Plus she had expressed greatly how much she had missed Draco and I in the house.</p><p>After our plates from the first course were cleared and a very fragrant roast beef with potatoes placed in front of us, I had just put a potato in my mouth when I felt Severus hand land on my knee. My fork dropped with a loud 'clink'</p><p>"Darling are you alright?" Narcissa asked touching my arm. I swallowed hard. My cheeks were flamed and my mouth became dry as his hand rubbed circles on my knee. I could feel his gaze on me but I dared not look.</p><p>What does he think he's doing?</p><p>"Y-yes" I stuttered. "I'm fine. Just had a spasm. Sorry" picking my fork back up I hastily took a sip of water.</p><p>He's sneaky like a snake.</p><p>
  <em>Can slither that hand of his right up y-</em>
</p><p>No! Stop right there.</p><p>"Are you sure you're alright Miss Northmann" Severus looked at me raising his eyebrow.</p><p>this man...</p><p>"I'm fine" I titled my chin and quickly shoved the potato in my mouth.</p><p>Draco was snickering and I scowled at him. Stupid git. This wasn't funny. Severus pulled his hand away and I felt like I could breathe once more. To be able to finish my dinner in peace. Not that I don't mind his touches.</p><p>As we just settled back into the sitting room, Daisy and Finnly both cracked in holding a cake.</p><p>"Daisy! Finnly!" I jumped to my feet.</p><p>"We came to wish Mistress a very happy birfday!" Finnly shouted happily. Placing my hands on my chest I smiled.</p><p>"Come here you two" I pulled them in after carefully setting the very wonky lopsided yellow cake covered in what looked like a bomb of sprinkles that Finnly must have insisted on helping Daisy with on the table beside me.</p><p>Finnly is a great cleaner but he is a disastrous cook or baker for an elf. It's not his strong suit but I loved him even more for it. He was a unique elf.</p><p>"She hugs elves?" Lucius held a tone of revulsion but I didn't mind. I knew how he felt. I've noticed the way their elves here were treated. I never said anything to not disrespect the family that has so kindly taken me in under their roof.</p><p>Who am I to judge them? I turn into a beast. That makes me just as bad and so much worse than they could ever be.</p><p>"Thank you for the cake and thank you for coming to see me it would have been so strange not to see your smiling faces today. Happy Christmas" I kissed the top of their heads.</p><p>"Happy Christmas Mistress Sunniva."</p><p>"happy birfday"</p><p>"Sunniva your elves may stay in the elves corridors for the rest of your stay if you would like. I'm sure Benny and the others would love the help" Narcissa was quick to her feet before they could crack back out.</p><p>"Cissa" Lucius spoke up, shutting his mouth quickly with the look she gave him. "You may do that Sunni" he nodded his head at me. He's scared of his wife. That's classic.</p><p>"Thank you, Master Malfoy" they both bowed and cracked out of the room. The Malfoy parents turned to me with smiles.</p><p>"It seems your elves have beaten us to it by given you a cake first. We too have got you a cake for your birthday" Lucius snapped his fingers and Benny appeared holding a small multi-layered cake covered in powdered sugar and berries.</p><p>"It's your birthday?!" Draco shouted. "You didn't tell me it was your birthday!"</p><p>Ignoring him I looked at his father. I was confused I had never told them it was my birthday. Only Severus knew as I told him that this morning. He was already looking at me when I glanced at him. He was rubbing his lips with his long slender index finger. I flushed immediately.</p><p>The way his finger just barely touched his lips and moved so slowly...</p><p>
  <em>Merlin...</em>
</p><p>"How did you know?" I asked them. I had to force myself to stop looking at my professor. I couldn't risk anyone learning what this man does to me.</p><p>"It's not important" Lucius dismissed. "First cake then your present and then we can open your Christmas gifts. I can see how impatient Draco is being as he keeps eyeing them under the tree. Draco!" Lucius sighed deeply. "Thank you."</p><p>"Sorry, Father."</p><p>______________________</p><p>A small silver bracelet covered in onyx stones with a very small silver plate sat in the middle was the letter 'M' behind it was the Malfoy family crest. I stared at the gift given to me, feeling tears fill my eyes. I'm not a crier, I hardly cry but since moving here I have cried more times than I have ever cried before.</p><p>How can these people in this room make me cry from true happiness but my father who has caused me nothing but horrendous pain couldn't get many tears from me?</p><p>I don't understand.</p><p>Lucius had gotten a bracelet made for my birthday with the Malfoy crest. Inside was a small card laying beside it telling me I was and always will be part of the Malfoy family and I deserved to wear his family crest like his son Draco.</p><p>I may not be a Malfoy by blood but they had treated and respected me like one. They have called me their daughter more times than I have ever heard my own father call me.</p><p>"Don't cry, child. You deserve it. You are a daughter to us" Lucius rose to his feet and pulled me into a hug.</p><p>"What she get?" Draco was peering over his shoulder trying to get a peek at what I was holding tight in my fist.</p><p>"Sit down Draco" his father swatted him away. Severus' hand touched my wrist. I opened my palm and he took the bracelet. Holding it up to look at it.</p><p>"It seems she's been adopted into your family Draco, in all sense but legally binding" he showed it to Draco causing the boy to grin.</p><p>"Well! I can't wait for Pansy to see this!"</p><p>"You are not to make that girl have a fit again! I told you Draco she has gotten on my last nerve and I wi-"</p><p>"Cissa Darling." Lucius pulled away from me to calm his wife. Draco sat looking smug as Severus handed me the bracelet back, giving me a small smile.</p><p>"Will you put it on me?" I asked him sweetly. Severus nodded his head taking it back to put it on me. "I see you're still wearing the necklace"</p><p>"Yes and I'm never taking it off" I admitted. He held my wrist a little longer gazing into my eyes. "Thank you professor"</p><p>"Severus" he whispered to me. I knew he hated me calling him anything but Severus. Just as I preferred Sunni from him.</p><p>We were snapped out of our moment just as Draco yelped. We both looked to see what had made him make that sound.</p><p>He and Lucius both were on the floor by the tree with the lady of the house hands on her hips glaring down at them both.</p><p>"You just couldn't wait could you?"</p><p>"No mother. I could not" Draco was very much a small boy inside.</p><p>________________________</p><p>"There! We put it there!" Draco ran to the side of the room.</p><p>"Shh!" I smacked his backside making him groan.</p><p>"Little harder next time love." He winked.</p><p>"Perv."</p><p>"Shush you love it now hand me it" handing over the blow-up size portrait of Lucius sporting his lovely pink hair that I worked very hard painting recreating the masterpiece that it was. I watched Draco hang it up right next to his father's desk. It was sure to be the first thing he sees when he walks in.</p><p>"I can't believe you found a photo of him. I've been at Hogwarts for years and I hadn't found a single thing and you find this? Are you sure you're not a Hufflepuff? They're particularly good finders"</p><p>"Call me a Slytherpuff then it's only right. I am half and half after all." I shrugged looking around at all the lovely paintings moving until my eyes caught a certain painting that wasn't moving at all much like the one Draco was finishing a sticking charm on. Moving closer to it I would know that painting from anywhere.</p><p>Furrowing my eyebrows I stared up at it.</p><p>"Father got that painting from a family friend. A woman sent to him a fee years ago. He says it's his favorite one. Never told me much about it but that he loves it the most out of the paintings in his collection" Draco clapped my back.</p><p>Why would Lucius have the painting I made for my mother when I was a child? How did he even get it? My mother said she wasn't friends with any of my father's friends back here in England.</p><p>"Well come on. Let's go open our gifts! Then we can let him and Snape have their old man moment. Hopefully, he will enjoy trying to get that thing off the wall" Draco smirked. "Thanks for teaching me how to make a sticking charm better."</p><p>Severus is not an old man!</p><p>
  <em>Sure he is Sunni. Old enough to be your daddy.</em>
</p><p>Shut it!</p><p>"You're welcome..." I muttered. He dragged me out of the room, my eyes never left the painting till the door closed.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>***</b>
</p><p>"What is that?!"</p><p>"Come on! Fathers found his present!" Draco scrambled to his feet, all his gifts surrounded him as he maneuvered around them.  Heaving me up and we ran from his room and down the stairs.</p><p>Narcissa was doubled over laughing as she wiped tears from her eyes. Severus was looking at the painting, showing amusement as he smiled up at it. Lucius on the other hand was trying his best to take it down.</p><p>"SUNNI!" He bellowed out not knowing I was already in the room.</p><p>"Yes?" I asked and he jumped almost falling from the ladder.</p><p>"Take it down" he demanded once getting his balance back. I shook my head. "Why not?"</p><p>"I put it up, Father. No matter what it will never come down."</p><p>"Draco... Take it down"</p><p>"No"</p><p>"Draco"</p><p>"No father it stays"</p><p>"I can just blast it"</p><p>"After all the hard work Sunni did painting it? That's inconsiderate of you father" in surprise all three adults looked at me.</p><p>"You painted it?" Severus looked at it then to me. He knows I can paint he has his own self-portrait he got for Christmas.</p><p>"I did." I grinned at them. "You look so cute, princess Luci. So cute indeed" I was not prepared. "AHHH!!!"</p><p>My feet slammed against the stones hard as I ran from the room as Lucius had tossed a jinx at me. Draco was not far behind.</p><p>"I knew it was a bad idea!" He shouted at me.</p><p>"Liar! You thought of it!" I screamed just as a spell hit the wall next to us</p><p>"You didn't have to go along with it!" He tripped going down. "Don't leave me!" He shouted as I ran laughing.</p><p>"Karma is a bitch ain't it!"</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>***</b>
</p><p>It was relaxed in Malfoy Manor, Draco had gotten the punishment for us both and was laying on the floor with Onyx curled on his chest as he rubbed his back. Draco still couldn't move. How could he? Lucius was just as good at a sticking charm too.</p><p>Lucius was looking up at the painting still. I began to admire it as well.</p><p>
  
</p><p>Lucius did look good with pink hair.</p><p>"Go to bed kids" Lucius flicked his wand and Draco ran out quickly. So rude. Didn't even say good night. I stood up. Lucius excused himself and left the room with Narcissa muttering about apologies being needed.</p><p>"Professor"</p><p>I wish I could kiss him goodnight. I really want to.</p><p>"Miss Northmann" he grabbed my hand. "You look beautiful"</p><p>I blushed.</p><p>"Even more so when you blush" he whispered before taking my face with his hands laying his lips on mine. Throwing caution to the wind about getting caught I kissed back gripping his robes tight yanking him closer causing him to grunt.</p><p>"I wish I could kiss you all night but I can't." He pulled back. Laying one last kiss on my forehead.</p><p>"Severus... Thank you for coming here. Narcissa told me they invite you every year but you never come. Why did you come now? I'm curious"</p><p>"You" he whispered as the door opened again. I grinned at him. My heart skipping many beats. Butterflies in the stomach.</p><p>He came because of me. Perhaps feeling guilty about Draco wasn't so stupid after all.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0034"><h2>34. Unexpected Issues</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was three days into the new year which means Draco and I would be going back to Hogwarts today. I was so excited and giddy to finally be going back so I could see Severus.</p><p>Calling for Daisy and Finnly to bring the luggage down I picked up Onyx going downstairs.</p><p>Draco was sitting at the dining table finishing up breakfast while Lucius read the new edition of the Daily Prophet.</p><p>I was only five steps into the dining room when I became weak. Onyx jumped from my grasp meowing loudly. My knees gave weight and I crumpled to the ground as the blood drained from my face.</p><p>"Sunniva!" Lucius yelled.</p><p>White clouded my vision as my body began convulsing. My hands clenched tight as everything went silent around me.</p><p>
  <em>
    <b>
      <span class="u">&gt;&gt;&gt;&lt;&lt;&lt;</span>
    </b>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>I was standing back in the graveyard staring up at the angel. A short stubby man came cowering out into the open. I looked at him, he almost resembled a rat. The way his nose twitched and the way he moved his mouth. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Hello?" I called out to him, lifting my hand but I couldn't move, no. I was now pinned against the angel with a blade pressed into my neck by the man. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Yes... You will do" he rasped out twitching his nose. "Master will be pleased"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Who are you?" I looked around me. "Where am I?" </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"</em>
  <em>Sssshaayyyaaaa</em>
  <em>" </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Not that snake! No, please! </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Nagini</em>
  <em>. That's what he called it. </em>
  <em>Nagini</em>
  <em> slithered out making the man run away. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>The snake rose to my level fangs bared again. No... Not again. I couldn't bear it again. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>'</em>
  <em>Sstha</em>
  <em>!'</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Screaming out in pain I screamed and pleaded for help. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Hush child! It's time. Do it again"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Do what again!" I screamed as tears fell.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Again!" He roared. I couldn't see him but he was there. It was almost as if he was in my head. </em>
</p><p>
  <span class="u">
    <em>
      <b>3 p.o.v</b>
    </em>
  </span>
</p><p>Alister Moody was pacing his office flicking his wand back and forth thinking hard about the Northmann girl. He knew she was returning today, he would befriend her. He had too. It was expected of him.</p><p>She hadn't shifted in a while he knew that. She couldn't very well shift at Malfoy Manor. Albus Dumbledore had forbidden her to shift outside of their presence.</p><p>For his plans to work, she would need to shift for him and for him alone.</p><p>Thinking hard he continued to pace back and forth. Back and forth. He needed to get close to her as soon as possible. The second task was coming up fast.</p><p>Meanwhile at Malfoy Manor Lucius Malfoy was losing his mind at watching Sunniva having a seizure. Not knowing what to do for her but take his robe off and place it under her head to keep her from hurting herself further. She had cracked the side of her head open when she landed. She had little blood coming out but she did crack her head open.</p><p>"Draco go get your mother tell her to write to Saint Mungo's then write a letter to Severus so the school can be alerted."</p><p>"Yes father"</p><p>Draco was worried for his best friend. She was having another one of her episodes that he thought were over. She hadn't been in the hospital wing for a few weeks. Surely she was fine.</p><p>'Maybe that's why she didn't want to do anything with me' he thought as he ran to his parent's bedroom to do as his father asked.</p><p>Lucius picked her up in his arms once she stopped shaking. He slowly removed his scarf from her mouth that he stuffed in there when she bit her tongue. He was sure she would have bitten her tongue off at some point.</p><p>"Sunni... What's wrong with you" he whispered as he cradled her in his arms.</p><p>It was only a few minutes when Severus arrived by floo. He came barreling in and urging Lucius to get away from her quickly.</p><p>Severus Snape knew that most of the time when Sunniva collapsed, she shifted. Something in her mind was triggering it and since she couldn't very well shift while here at home there was a huge possibility that she would now.</p><p>He was thankfully in his room when the Malfoy owl arrived with a note saying Sunniva had collapsed. He came as quickly as he could. Not only for the protection of his friend's family but for the girl he cared deeply for.</p><p>Severus Snape could not get her out of his mind and it was difficult to do the tasks that needed to be done when she was all he could think about. Sharing the kiss in the astronomy tower to the kisses shared in his room the following morning and then to Christmas night. He knew he was hooked. She completely captivated him just as he accused her only this time it was worse than before.</p><p>Now that he finally had a taste of her, he had only desired her the more but she needed him now at this moment. Pulling himself together he quickly told Lucius to not bring Saint Mungos in to tell them that it was only minor and that she was fine.</p><p>Lucius trusted Severus enough to know that if he thought it was unnecessary to bring the magical hospital in then it was best to do as he said. He left the room quickly stopping his wife and son from entering the room. Severus cast a spell making the lock on the door unbreakable and putting up silencing charms. Nobody would get in and nobody or thing would get out.</p><p>Severus was right. Going days without a shift had forced her body to go through a change. He knew that she would be greatly discouraged in her progress when she finds out she shifted without control.</p><p>The problem was with this type of shifting, Sunniva could not gain control of herself. The lynx was just like a wild animal being cornered. It would attack and he needs to prepare himself to subdue her enough till it let Sunniva have her body back.</p><p>He watched in fascination as her bones creaked and rearranged themselves. Snapping and popping.</p><p>Not a single cry was uttered by her as her body began morphing. It must mean the pain was subsiding as she gets used to it.</p><p>Albus Dumbledore has Sunniva shifting three times a week on Thursday, Saturday, and Sunday. She would start school extremely tired the next day but those shifts were important in protecting her and her fellow students.</p><p>Now as Severus watched she finally screamed. Thank Merlin he had cast a silencing spell.</p><p>"Sunniva... It's Severus." He stepped forward placing a hand on her head.</p><p>'Pop'</p><p>"I'm here" he stepped back lifting his wand and casting a disillusion <br/>Charm on himself. He was hoping this would work.</p><p>Outside the door, Lucius and Narcissa were confused as to why Severus had locked them out.</p><p>"Why would he do that?" She asked pressing her palm to the door and pulling back being shocked for the seventh time. "She needs us"</p><p>"Cissa Severus knows more about what's going on with her than we do. For now, let's trust his judgment. I'll interrogate him later." Turning to his son. "Come Draco. We will wait for them to come out."</p><p>Draco didn't look away from the door. He was angry. At himself for not seeing she wasn't better. "I'm not leaving without her father"</p><p>Lucius shared a look with his wife. Their son was in love with the girl. They knew that for a fact. They have watched him turn into a happier young man and it was all thanks to Sunniva. Draco would not leave without her.</p><p>"Draco... I wouldn't expect you too. We will wait. You two can apparate in with Severus once she's better." Lucius pulled on his son's shoulder. "Now come"</p><p>Draco nodded his head heaving a heavy sigh. He just wanted to know she was okay. He wanted her to know he was here for her.</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <b>***</b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>
      <span class="u">Sunniva</span>
    </em>
  </b>
</p><p>I knew my body was doing what it wanted. I screamed in frustration. Kicking and pushing on the close dark space I was trapped in. I could see the small light. I could hear the man I cared for calling to me.</p><p>This wasn't fair! I had had a lovely amazing time with the Malfoys with no problems and now as I'm leaving my body had to go a do this! Why?! It wasn't fair! What had I done so wrong to have my life clouded in so much darkness? My father wasn't here and yet he still somehow continued to make me suffer by doing this to me!</p><p>"I want out!" I screamed at the top of my lungs trying to push through the barrier that was too small to get through. "Let me out!"</p><p>"You don't deserve it" he hissed. "Look at you... Look at what you are. You're dangerous"</p><p>"No! I wouldn't ever hurt them!" I cried out. I just wanted out to get to Severus. I could hear him and I wanted to let him know I was fighting.</p><p>"You hurt him" he hissed again.</p><p>"You hurt him! I did nothing wrong!" Shoving hard against the cold dark wall. I shoved my shoulder against it pushing with all my strength.</p><p>"No... Child. It was all you. I am you. You can not blame me for what you have done"</p><p>I yelled sliding my legs up the wall and trying to push out. I was trapped in a box. A black dark box with this tiny hole where a faint light could be seen. I pushed and pushed.</p><p>"Listen... Listen do you hear him yelling?"</p><p>I slid back to my feet putting my ear near the hole.</p><p>"SEVERUS! SEVERUS!" I Screamed. No, I won't allow this! No!</p><p>"I'm coming!" Pushing my hands to the wall. I concentrated hard. These walls will come down! I will not allow him to be hurt again.</p><p>Inhale... Exhale.</p><p>Even in the dark part of my trapped mind, I could feel my eyes burn. The light was gone. Pushing I focused hard. I would get control of my body back.</p><p>
  <span class="u">
    <em>
      <b>Severus</b>
    </em>
  </span>
</p><p>She had seen me even in my disillusioned state. I had hoped it would work.</p><p>With spells cast one after and another I was beginning to tire. She was strong even in this state.</p><p>Tripping backward, flicking my wand up throwing a shield around me, she slammed into it. Falling back. Roaring in anger. I know how you feel. I'm angry with Sunni. I'm angry at this life that you are forced to live.</p><p>You don't deserve this.</p><p>The shield cracked. Bracing myself I was ready for the attack. She pulled back on to her hind legs snarling and snapping her jaws. Right as she went to lunge she was knocked over and thrown into a wall.</p><p>"Sunni!" I yelled. Fire erupted on the drapes she was laying in front of. I backed up quickly.</p><p>What was happening?</p><p>She screamed out withering on the ground, she screamed again. Her body changed back to it's normal self. Sunniva looked up at me. The smoke from the drapes was covering her in soot.</p><p>Expelling water from my wand tip I put the fire out and rushed to her. She sat up, grimacing.</p><p>"That stupid bitch isn't getting rid of me" she smiled through the tears.</p><p>She fought it.</p><p>I gathered her into my arms holding her tightly to me as she wrapped her arms around my shoulder nuzzling her face into my neck.</p><p>"I heard you. You sounded in pain are you okay?" She grabbed my face in her hands turning it left and right looking everywhere. My heart seemed to have just cracked a little.</p><p>She cares... For me.</p><p>The feeling of having someone care for me had made me almost forget who I was and what I am. This girl who has admitted her feelings and made her so venerable to me has been making sure I knew how she truly felt but even now it still seemed like a dream.</p><p>Lilly never cared this much for me. Melissa her mother might have but Sunni was the first to pour her heart out to me. She was straight forward with me not having me dancing on eggshells. She wanted me to know. Even now as she looked in my eyes. Her beautiful emerald green eyes filled with tears shining so much brighter than I ever have seen them before due to the sunshine came in through the burnt and still smoking drapes.</p><p>Slowly leaning down I pressed my lips to hers, kissing her gently.</p><p>"I'm fine my beautiful sunrise" her eyes lit up. Crashing her lips to mine she tangled her hands into my hair, a small sob escaping her lips.</p><p>"Why are you crying?" I pulled back holding her face in my hands as I wiped the tears away.</p><p>"I was so scared I would have hurt you again. I never want to hurt you." She inhaled deeply. "You came to me again when I was in need. I honestly appreciate you. So much"</p><p>"I'll always be here for you" pulling her back to my chest I rubbed her back.</p><p>"Always"</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0035"><h2>35. It wasn't Love</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I leaned forward, resting my head on my arms as I watched the three men talk. Shifting a little in the chair I couldn't help but appreciate how comfortable Dumbledores chair was. It was almost as if it was made for a king.</p><p>The comfiest, softest, and plush chair I have ever sat in. I wonder if he falls asleep often.</p><p>"You girl!" One of the paintings yelled down at me. I looked up at him. He was glaring at me as he leaned forward in his own chair<br/>"Professor Phineas Nigellus Black.  You must be this Sunniva Northmann girl I heard so much about"</p><p>"Yes sir" I responded getting up from the chair to get closer to his portrait.</p><p>"You leave that girl alone Phineas! We all know you're up to no good again!" A woman portrait close by opened her eyes and stood from her chair. She almost looked like she would fall out of the painting if she moved more closer to it. "I'm professor Phyllida Spore dear girl. Come closer so I can look at you"</p><p>Phineas huffed and made several scoffing noises as I got closer to her portrait.</p><p>"You look just like your mother!"</p><p>What?</p><p>"You knew my mother?" I asked.</p><p>"Of course she knows your mother we all know your mother! Me especially! Her running around with my great-great-grandson causing Mischief. It's a shame she couldn't help him in the end."</p><p>"Your mother spent a lot of time here in my office. She was always eager to learn but then most of the time she was up here being reprimanded for causing chaos on the occasion too" Dumbledore stared down at me with a twinkle in his eyes. "Lovely girl she was"</p><p>"Professor I wasn't aware my mother was anything more than just quiet. She never talked about her school days here. She never talked about anything other than the future" Dumbledore looked lost in thought for a moment before sighing.</p><p>"Yes, I suppose she wouldn't. Your mother fell in with the wrong crowd at some point. Chose the wrong sort of friends to surround herself with. Heartbroken and very unhappy in her fifth year here. Sit down Sunniva. I'll tell you what I know"</p><p>Taking a seat at one of the chairs in front of the desk. I turned to look at Severus and Lucius but they weren't here. Dumbledore clicked his tongue. It was odd and so unrefined for a man such as himself to make that sound but he smiled at me when I looked at him. He was just trying to get my attention.</p><p>"As I was saying. Your mother as you know was a Hufflepuff. Became friends with a Gryffindor named Lilly Evans." He smiled lightly.</p><p>"My namesake" I whispered.</p><p>"Yes, that is where Lillium comes from. She was your mother's best friend and Harry potters Mother." Harry never told me his mother was Lilly Evans. He just said her name was Lilly. If they were such best friends in school that means Harry and I could have possibly grown up together had circumstances been different. That was a possibility.</p><p>"I can see the gears turning in your head. I'd say that there was a giant possibility that you and Mister Potter could have grown up together but your mother had chosen to stay with your father against the better judgment of Lilly and Harry's father James. They both tried very hard to help her but she would not listen. She was convinced your father was the same man she met all those years ago."</p><p>"She thought the same of my great-great-grandson too! Look what happened to him!" Phineas yelled down. Dumbledore held his hand up for him to stop talking. </p><p>"As I was saying. Sunniva... It was not all that it seemed at the time. I feel with great sadness I must tell you why your mother might have stayed with your father instead of listening to Lilly and myself at the time." He had drawn me even more. It had always made me wonder why my mother had never wanted to leave my father and take me far away from where we both could be safe.</p><p>"Have you seen your father ever put something in your mother's food and drinks before?" He asked peering over his half-moon spectacles.</p><p>"He put in vanilla extract in the tea he would make her on the occasion. It was her favorite. I always thought it was a strange thing to put in her tea but she did say she loved it."</p><p>"Are you sure it was vanilla?"</p><p>What was he saying that my father was po-</p><p>I gasped. Covering my mouth with my hands. I would have never put it past him. Look at what he did to me what he's done to me. Dumbledore nodded his head.</p><p>"I don't think your mother was ever really in love with your father Sunniva. She had liked him, yes but she was in love with another and he had rejected her. John did love your mother enough to have become obsessed with her. Her friend another member of the Black family had come to me and warned me about it but I regret to say I did not listen. Now as the years have passed I wish I did. Things could be different for you at the very least."</p><p>He can't be blaming himself that was ludicrous.</p><p>"You should talk to professor Snape and Mister Malfoy about your mother as they were fond of her too. They helped her on many occasions while she was here at Hogwarts. Mister Malfoy especially. He had valued your mother more than most much to everyone's dislike she had looked up to him and had gone to him for help more times than I could count. Regardless of the story, I am telling you. We need to talk about you telling Mister Malfoy about what is happening with you. Taking into consideration that I have still yet to figure out what exactly it is that is happening to you." He stood up gesturing for me to stay sitting. He walked out of the room.</p><p>He left me feeling confused and full of information that will probably make my head explode if I have any more information piled on to me. I was still sore and I was very tired from this morning.</p><p>The moment Severus allowed Lucius to see me I had yet get any rest because it was long after having Draco fuss all over me about my 'illness' as he called it Severus had me side along with him in the floo, straight to Dumbledore's office. Lucius brought Draco to the school gates bringing him up to the school where Dumbledore was waiting to bring Lucius up here as well.</p><p>What originally was supposed to be only Draco and I leaving with Severus had changed, by an owl arriving with a letter from Dumbledore himself telling Lucius he must come to Hogwarts with me today to talk.</p><p>They talked alright. I sat for over an hour watching them discussing who knows what in harsh voices and now Dumbledore says Lucius still doesn't know.</p><p>You would think that would have come up since they seemed to have been in a very heated discussion for a good while.</p><p>"Sunni" Lucius placed his hand on my shoulder, scaring me. "Sorry"</p><p>I mumbled a fine staring back at him. He looked worried. "What's wrong?" I asked.</p><p>"Professor Dumbledore and Snape are leaving us alone for a bit so that we can talk in private. Professor Dumbledore says you have something you need to tell me"</p><p>Oh well... I guess that sums up everything. He's a great big ball of nerves. Never seen Lucius looked so.... so rattled. That's what he was. He was rattled, unnerved. He probably thinks I'm crazy or I'm dying.</p><p>"Alright" I whispered moving over a little so he could slide a chair closer to me.</p><p>"What's going on with you?"</p><p>"I'm not sure. I mean I don't really know what is happening to me. Professor Dumbledore and Professor Snape and Professor McGonagall have been working with me every week to help me but understand myself but I still don't understand."</p><p>"Sunni... You've lost me. What is happening? What are they helping you?" He grabbed my hands, looking into my eyes.</p><p>I took a deep breath. How does one even explain to another person that you can change into a furry creature? I didn't choose this. It would be one thing to have chosen to be an Animagus but that's not what I did. I am just a victim of whatever my father may or may not have done to me.</p><p>"I can turn into a very large cat"</p><p>Lucius stared at me for a moment then he smiled. "I don't see how that can be so bad. Most kids your age try to become unregistered Animagus but that's very wrong. You could go to Azkaban for that. I sincerely hope that's not what you're trying to do."</p><p>"That's the problem though. I'm not. It just sort of happened. It's hard to explain but I think if you saw my memories you would understand what I mean. Sever-" I stopped realizing my mistake. Lucius lifted an eyebrow. "Professor Snape I mean... Has been collecting my memories. I'm sure he could come in here and pull it again so you can see for yourself"</p><p>"Okay." He stood up going to the door and opening it. Dumbledore walked back in with Severus. Lucius shared a few quiet words with him before they both came over. Dumbledore had taken to taking a seat at his desk watching us intensely.</p><p>"Lucius says you want me to pull the memory from you for him to see. Do you want just the one night or do you want him to see them all since your little gift from your father happened?" Severus looked a little unsure but he was trying his best from what I could tell to stay calm. He gets angry from just thinking about what I've endured. How I am across that information was him holding me hostage one night till we had what I like to call the 'feely time' with Professor Snappy. I won't tell him that's what I call it. Imagine that Professor Severus Snape wanting to talk about feelings. Now knowing he has to go back in and take them and re-see it on the other hand was not making it a laughing matter as I normally would make it. I genuinely felt bad that he even has to see any of it. </p><p>"What gift?" Lucius asked. </p><p>"I'm going to extract them now. Relax" Severus laid his hand on my forehead his pinky and ring finger covering my eyes. Inhale... Exhale. No hard work needed just let him roam. This time he did not say the words, I just felt him go through my mind. He didn't have to search far. As your memories are like filing papers. After a while of searching and being inside a person's head a few times a week. You get quite acquainted with where is what. </p><p>Pulling the wand tip away Dumbledore had already been holding out a vial. Severus put it inside and walked over to the Pensive that was waiting for Lucius to dip his head into. I stayed sitting. Watching all three men. Severus dumped it in, going under with Lucius. I looked at Dumbledore who was already watching me curiously. </p><p>"I have known Mister Malfoy since he was a child and It still astonishes me how different he is from just a few months ago."</p><p>"What do you mean?" I had a pretty good idea of what he meant. I witness the Malfoy men being rude and nasty to the Weasley family. Lucius and Draco both have been better around me at least as long as I am around. It was nice of them to take that into consideration but I wasn't blind. I knew Draco was still being an ass to Harry and his friends when I wasn't there to witness it. The problem with Harry and his friends was Lucius had pulled me into his study to talk about my association with them. I had already pulled back from them after having talked to Draco but now I was ordered to pull back even more. </p><p>It was fine, I could do with that. I have my OWLS to study for and I want to spend more time with the Potions Master. Severus and I are on to something, not entirely sure what that something is but we are and I would like to continue with going with it then abandoning it. I cared too much for the man already. It would be impossible to just walk away now. </p><p>"You know precisely what I mean. Ahh here they come"</p><p>Lucius pulled back with Severus, he took one look at me and I was yanked up out of my seat with his arms holding me tight to him like I was a small child. His child... </p><p>"My poor girl. How could he have done that to you? It sickens me. Don't worry. He will never lay another hand on you again. I promise that. He will pay for what he's done" </p><p>"Lucius..." I was muffled as my head was just pressed into his chest. As much as I liked being held and protected. I didn't want to be so vulnerable looking to Severus or worse of all Dumbledore. I have shown too much of it since being here and I wouldn't go through it again. They have enough to use against me if they so wish too. Not that I think Severus would use my vulnerability against me. It's Dumbledore I'm worried about. With that stupid twinkle of his and that knowing smile. I didn't find him all that trustworthy if I am being completely honest. </p><p>"Sunniva." He pulled back holding my face tight. "You listen to me" He made sure I was staring into those pale grey eyes. "I promise, He will pay for what he's done to you. I'm going to make sure he never is to see you again. I will pull every single string I have and I will protect you. I will protect you even if it's the last thing I do. You are MY child now. I take care of my family" </p><p>Why is it I still bawl like a helpless little girl every time he calls me his child? When he calls me his family? I rubbed my eyes roughly, lunging at him to hug again. He was such a good father. Draco was very lucky to have him. </p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>***</em>
  </b>
</p><p>The moment I stepped through the common room doors I had explained to Draco I was fine and that there was nothing to worry about for over twenty minutes. He was convinced I wasn't okay but I was okay. Thanks to his family I felt like I would be fine. Thanks to Severus even more for once again rescuing me. If it wasn't for Severus I could have turned his whole family into shredded meat and strips of fancy clothes. </p><p>Meghan and Miles even Adrian had been waiting up with the usual gang. Crabbe and Goyle were asleep in front of the fireplace, powered sugar dabbing their cheeks from having fallen asleep eating the lemons pastries again. I flopped myself into Blaise's lap and pulled him into a tight hug, kissing his cheek when he hadn't made a move to come to me. He wrapped his arms around me refusing to let go. </p><p>Out of Meghan and Miles, Blaise was the one I would trust with my life. I felt maybe it was time to be truthful with him about my life. He and  Draco both. They were my best friends. Granted Meghan and Miles were too but I would wait before I told them anything about me. Dumbledore had only given me permission to tell these two anything. After the long discussion with Lucius, they had come to the decision that if I told at least one friend, someone, my own age that I wouldn't feel so isolated or alone in this life. </p><p>"We love you" Blaise mumbled into my ear, starting to slightly rock me. He was a big teddy bear. That's what Blaise was. Quiet, horrid when needed, corny but he was a teddy bear above it all. </p><p>"I love you guys too" I whispered.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <b>***</b>
  </em>
</p><p>By the time class was over I practically ran up to the castle and into the dungeons. Severus entered my head for the millionth time today, replaying our kiss in the Astronomy tower. It wasn' dinner time yet. I decided to skip out on my small study session with Miles and Lucian. I fixed my shirt and opened the classroom door. Severus was at his desk grading papers. He looked up at me and smiled. I shut the door behind and walked over to him. Pulling his chair slightly back, I sat down in his lap surprising him. I'm going to be brave about this. If he doesn't like something I do he can tell me like the big boy he is.</p><p>"What are you doing Miss Northmann?"</p><p>"Sitting Professor" I smiled sheepishly. He hummed, flicking his wand to lock the door. He pulled me closer and continued grading, I leaned my head back, sighing happily. at least he didn't push me away. It's not like it was the first time I sat in his lap. I breathe in deeply enjoying his lovely scent of Citrus, pines, and dusty books. It was my favorite smell in the whole world. I wiggled just a bit making him groan.</p><p>"Refrain from moving Miss Northmann." he had a slight annoyance in his tone. </p><p>"Professor" I giggled wiggling again just to be little ass.  I felt something on my backside and my eyes widen. </p><p>
  <em>Oh my god... </em>
</p><p>"Don't get up" He groaned, closing his eyes and leaning back. I think he was embarrassed. I blushed and looked straight ahead not making a sound. I was embarrassed too. Why? because Severus was older. He was wiser and no doubt more experience than my little mess around with Draco and the two ex-boyfriends from America. "Why are you here?" He finally spoke up. I shrugged my shoulders leaning back into his chest. I wasn't sure other than the fact I missed him and wanted to see him again. </p><p>"I missed you" I whispered pressing a small kiss to his cheek. His lips turned up slightly. Brushing the hair from my face with his index finger.</p><p>"Since you're here might as well get started then" with a light push I stood up pulling my wand from my robes. "Are you going to your study session?"</p><p>"No, I'd rather be with you if you don't mind" I grinned at him. He shook his head a little placing a kiss on my forehead.</p><p>"I don't mind in the slightest."</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <b>***</b>
  </em>
</p><p>My body slammed the ground with a sounding thud. I coughed, sitting up breathing heavily. He put his wand down, smirking. I stared at him pursing my lips.</p><p>"How is it that I've been duelling with you every day for almost over a month and I still can't figure you out?" I frowned at my hands. "You're very good"</p><p>"Many years of Practice. Up. Again"</p><p>Standing up I got into position preparing a blocking spell. "<em>Alarte</em> <em>Ascendare</em><em>!</em>" Severus blocked it easily sending me flying back again. I jumped up huffing. Putting my hand to my wand I shot Arrows at him, He deflected.</p><p>"Focus Sunniva! You need to think about it quickly and sufficiently." He tapped his head before flicking his wand making me stumbled.</p><p>"<em>Protego</em>!" I blocked the jet of red from his wand.</p><p>"Very good." He flicked his wand again, I rebounded the spell knocking him into his desk. He flipped his hair from his face. I grinned triumphantly.</p><p>Not to mention that hair flick. I could puddle if he did that again.</p><p>"Better. Much better. Again" I don't think he liked that I just got him.</p><p>"Are we ever going to talk about what's happening between us?" I asked putting my wand down. I really wanted to know. I've been back not even a week and we've yet discussed anything. I am crossing my fingers that he at least will talk to me about it tomorrow.</p><p>"Not right now Sunni... Soon."</p><p>"Promise?" He sighed looking at me warily</p><p>"I promise" He grabbed my wand and placed it back in my hand. "Again" </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0036"><h2>36. Here's a Secret.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Waiting in the school corridors I stood outside of Herbology waiting for my two guys to come out. I was going to tell them today. I should just get it over with. I'll tell in between classes so I can escape them quickly after dropping the bombshell. It must be done. </p><p>Blaise and Draco stepped out and grinned at me. </p><p>"You waiting for me Love?" Draco winked, slinging his arm around my shoulder. I bluntly ignored Hermione and Harry when they waved to me. I'd been ignoring them since I got back. Ron scoffed grabbing their arms and dragging them away. I did feel bad but Lucius did say to try and not be so close to them, to ease myself out of their friendship. Did I feel bad about doing it? Yes, I absolutely did. I like having them as friends but I needed to listen to Lucius. He was taking care of me. I didn't want to disappoint him. </p><p>"Yes... I was waiting for you both actually." Pushing Harry's hurt face from my mind I grabbed my boy's hands and pulled them with me outside. I was still chilly out, Draco pulled off his jacket and wrapped it around my shoulders when I shivered. He was so sweet seriously. He grinned at me.</p><p>"Won't you be cold?" I asked, He shrugged his shoulders. </p><p>"Nah, I put a warming charm on my cloak. You should do the same. I just wear my jacket because it's soft inside." It was soft inside. Very fuzzy. Narcissa went to Russia to pick up Draco and I both nice fur-lined coats for Christmas. It was such a thoughtful gift and very expensive too. </p><p>"What are we doing all the way out here near the forest? You know it's forbidden for a reason. Right?" Blaise eyed me up for a moment, peering over my shoulder to look at it. I grabbed their hands again and began dragging them inside for the cover of the trees. I couldn't bloody well shift in the open, could I?</p><p>I shouldn't shift at all but I've been practicing. I can do it easier now. I have control when I do it willingly. My problem is shifting and having control when my body does it without my permission. Dumbledore and Severus both don't want me shifting at all without them there but how else am I supposed to have these two believe me if there is no proof to show them? </p><p>"We can't go in here Sun" Draco was wide-eyed and shaking. It wasn't from the cold. He was terrified of being in here and by the looks of Blaise, he felt the same way. They were jumping at every sound being made. </p><p>"Come on don't be a bunch of babies. The forest is safe. Nothing in here is going to hurt you. I've been coming out here with Dumbledore and Snape. So far nothing has happened for me to be put off out here." </p><p>"That's because you're with professors! Wait" Draco halted his steps. He rose an eyebrow looking confused. "Why are you out here with them?" </p><p>"That's what I'm trying to show you. I can't do it in the open! It's a secret!" I yanked them forward. "Come on! Just a few more steps." </p><p>They followed grungily until we got to a small clearing. That has become my designated shifting ring as I like to call it. Severus and I worked hard removing the rocks and fallen branches. It's a nice little clean spot. I took Draco's coat off and folded it nicely putting it on the rock. They stood watching as I began taking removing the top layers of my clothes.  </p><p>"What are you doing?" Blaise looked away as I stood in the snow freezing my ass off standing in my bra and panties. I didn't want to ruin my school robes! I wouldn't shift out here in them. Besides it not like they haven't seen me in my undergarments before. </p><p>"Awe Blazey a wittle shy?" Draco cooed pinching his cheek and getting shoved in the process. He laughed while Blaise's dark complexion turned a little red. He was blushing.  "Come on it's not like you haven't seen her fully naked before"</p><p>"That was an accident! You didn't tell me you two were going to be rolling around in the sheets! I wouldn't ha-" </p><p>"Relax Zabini I'm only messing with you" Draco patted his back. </p><p>Rolling my eyes, I crouched down on my hands and knees flexing my fingers and bending my back into an angle, preparing myself. Okay, I can do this... relax focus. </p><p>"What are you doing Su- What?!" Draco stepped back quickly with Blaise tripping up. Both of them falling unto their bottoms. My bones cracked louder, flexing my limbs I eased into it allowing the transformation take control. Relax and breathe. My eyes burned for a split second and then it was black once more seeing them from a tiny window like hole. </p><p>I'm sure I had freaked them out. I had freaked myself out when Severus came up with the idea of sharing his own memory of me in my form. Creepy pure black eyes, long fanged teeth and huge black sharpen claws had haunted my dreams for a few nights after that. Maybe I should have warned them first. </p><p>"She's a giant pussy!" Blaise exclaimed. "A big giant pussy cat!" </p><p>"Shut up Blaise! I can see!" Draco thumped him on the back of his head.  I chuckled and it came out like a screech making them jump. </p><p>Oops.</p><p>Laying down on my belly, I placed my big head in my paws watching them. Draco crawled forward, reaching his hand out. I swiped at it playfully making him scream. Draco Malfoy... screamed. Screamed. Like a girl. Rolling over on my back I chucked again. </p><p>"That wasn't funny Sunni!" Draco shouted while Blaise began laughing. I meowed rolling back over and then back again. </p><p>"She's like a kitten" Blaise commented.</p><p>"Yeah if kittens can bite our heads off" Draco grumbled, crossing his arms. I huffed, blowing hot hair in his face. making his hair fly back. He wiped his face off with his sleeve. "Eww Gross!" Picking my paw up I laid it gently on his leg. Being mindful of my claws. Slowly he put his hand on my head rubbing between my ears making me purr loudly. "Awe... You're kind of cute" He muttered. Blaise started rubbing my head too. </p><p>Eventually, I was on my back as they both rubbed my belly, I was unshamefully purring very loudly. This felt so good! No wonder Onyx loved scratches!</p><p>After a few minutes of them petting me, I shift back and got dressed grinning at them happily. They seemed to have accepted me! I explained to them what my father did and gave them the recount of what everyone else already knows. They had reacted just as I expected they would. Draco had rambled about cursing my father himself while Blaise just sat quietly. He was processing the information. He knew why I oblivated him now. He looked sad but never said anything. </p><p>Getting their ultimate promises they wouldn't tell a soul about me and. What I could do and where we went when we got back to the castle. We had just gotten back in time for dinner. </p><p>
  <em>
    <b>***</b>
  </em>
</p><p>With my heart pounding hard against my chest, I glared up at Moody. He had made me stay after class today. Why? I have no clue but all week he's been watching me. Making me feel so closed in and quite frankly. Scared. </p><p>If it wasn't for that disgusting swirling eye, or those hideous scars reminding me who it was. It was almost like I was that terrified little girl again being shoved in a tightly enclosed space by my father gripping my hair tightly. Shoving his wand into my side and threatening to hurt me again if I didn't do as he said. </p><p>I watched him, clunk his wooden leg around the room, shifting papers and grunting. I stayed very quiet with the ridiculous idea that if I was silent enough he would forget I was even in here but that eye! It sees everything! </p><p>"Northmann" He grunted, pulling a chair up to my desk. It screeched against the stone making me scrunch my face up at it. "you hate me yes?" </p><p>"uhh... I don't hate you. I just don't necessarily care about your existence" I shrugged my shoulders.</p><p>"Just like your father" He grunted again.</p><p>How dare he? I am nothing like him. I narrowed my eyes more at him. I am late for dinner and I want my food. If he makes me late and I get nothing, I will murder him myself. </p><p>"I am nothing like my father. You don't know me. You don't know me at all. It's not my fault you're a complete ass. That you bring out the worse in me with how disgusting you are." I stood up. "Now if you excuse me I am going to get food before I lose my appetite"</p><p>"SIT. DOWN" He bellowed. I looked down at him. Maybe I should just sit because he did turn Draco into a ferret. I rather not be turned into an animal and bounced around the room. Slowly I sat back down making him hum in response. </p><p>"Good... Now. I want to talk to you about something." He looked me up and down, leaning forward. I waited for him to speak. Biting my tongue so I wouldn't say something awful. I don't want to talk to him. I would gladly go the rest of my life without having to speak to him again but right now it was clear that I must. I had no choice. </p><p>"It has come to my attention that you are shifting into a rather large cat." </p><p>My jaw dropped, spluttering I began saying it wasn't true and that he should lay off the muggle crack as it seemed to be going to his head. His hand slammed down on the desk shutting me up immediately. I cowered back just a little. The look he was giving me really was spot on to my father's angry face. The face he had reserved for only me when I had disappointed him. </p><p>"Silence Northmann. You are a Lynx if I am correct. Zabini told me" He hummed nodding his head. "that's right your best friend told me what you were." I looked at him. How could Blaise have done that to me? I trusted him with every part of me. It hadn't even been two days and he already blabbed on me!</p><p>"Oh, the betrayal of a friend... Yes, I know that very well. You should be careful who you trust Northmann. It might just... get you... Killed" </p><p>"What do you want?" I snapped. He couldn't have just kept me here to shove in my face he knows my secret. He obviously wanted something from me. </p><p>"What makes you think I want something?" He narrowed his eye at me and then his magical eyes stopped moving and zoomed in on me. I gulped loudly. What was he focusing on? "you're right I do want something" </p><p>
  <em>I knew it!</em>
</p><p>"I want you to shift for me."</p><p>"What! No way!" I shouted, shaking my head. "No not happening!"</p><p>"Why not?" Is he for real? He knows I don't like him and he asked why? </p><p>"Why not? Becauseeee I don't trust you!" I shouted again slamming my hands down on the desk. "I don't trust you at all Professor"</p><p>"Come here girl." he gruffed out. He was calm as I was still raging. I wanted to smack the swirly eye right out of his head and shove it right down his throat so when he has to pop it out his ass he can get a good look at how I see him.  How the world sees him. He's crazy a total nutcase. Constant vigilance? Constant vigilance him to a retirement home! </p><p>"Come here!"</p><p>Hesitantly I walked around the desk to stand in front of him. He grabbed my hand roughly. I looked at him. Feeling my blood run cold. Alastor Moody wasn't sitting before me. It was another man. His tongue darting out like a snake, staring at me evilly.</p><p>
  <em>"Father, I didn't! I didn't, I swear it, Father, don't send me back to the </em>
  <em>Dementors</em>
  <em>... No! Mother, no! I didn't do it! I didn't know! Don't send me there, don't let him! I'm your son! I'm your son!"</em>
</p><p>I backed up quickly raising my wand. He rose his eyebrows grinning. </p><p>"What did you see?" He smirked. "Did you see my true self? Sunniva? Did you see who I really am?" </p><p>Shaking, I kept my wand up, raised at him, backing up slowly.</p><p>"Of course you did! Your father told me about your little abilities. You're a little See,r aren't you? See the future? See people for who they really are?" </p><p>"You don't know what you're talking about!" I snapped. He couldn't know anything about me. My father is gone. He left. He doesn't know my father other than just stories. He's too young. The person he truly is... is too young to know my father.</p><p>"Oh but I do..." He had caught me by surprise as I slammed against the desk. Groaning I tried to rise up. I cursed. He used a full full-body spell on me. I couldn't move. Not until he released me.  </p><p>"I know that since drinking your little gift and you wearing..." His wand tip lifted the crystal around my neck. "Wearing this has helped develop your gifts. Crystals only speed up the process of control. You probably didn't know that seers. Real, honest truly gifted seers have a true third eye. It's why your father was so interested in your mother." </p><p>My mother? What does my mother have to do with this?!</p><p>He laughed shaking his finger at me. "Oh, I see dear old mummy didn't tell you..." He giggled gleefully. Moody just giggled. oh my god, he is crazy.  Well, whoever he is crazy! "Your mother was a seer stupid! Why do you think she fell into what Dumbledore thought or what he liked to consider the 'wrong crowd'? She believed in the cause! The very same cause that your parents ran away from. She had change of heart but your father didn't" </p><p>"What are you even saying you tosspot! You're mad!  Mad as a hatter!" </p><p>"Keep your filthy muggle comments to yourself. Disgusting" he sneered. He tapped my cheek with his wand tip. "But she was a seer. You should ask your father about her. The real her"</p><p>"She was not! She never helped me. If she was a seer she could have helped me and she never did and as for my father whoever the fuck you are. He's not around. He left! He abandoned me and good fucking riddance." I spat. He grabbed my face roughly. I spitted right on him. </p><p>
  <em>Ha! Asshole. </em>
</p><p>Moody didn't take kindly to being spit on. I should have seen it coming but here I am with a broken nose. It's lovely really. I sniffled. I wouldn't cry. Just a bit a pain. Not that my face is exploding in extreme pressure. Not like Blood is caking the sides of my face or going in my mouth at all. </p><p>"You're annoying. John said you like to talk. Didn't say you like to get violent."</p><p>"Oh, maybe he was hoping I'd get you. What are you obsessed with my father? What's the matter he turn you down? Not got the hots for you? No? Oh, I'm so sorr-" </p><p>'Whack!' </p><p>"Stop that!" I screamed. He had thumped me on the forehead. </p><p>"I'm going to release you and you're not going to run and if you do you'll never know what you are"</p><p>I froze. </p><p>"You... know what I am?" I asked slowly. Not believing it. He couldn't know what I am. </p><p>"Of course I know what you are! I was there when it happened! I helped!" </p><p>What? </p><p>"Don't look so surprised. You haven't seemed to comprehend that I too am your father's friend. We were in the same organization. For the same things. He helped take me under his wing. taught me so much. Now I will release you but if you leave. I will oblivate you. You can continue to wonder never getting the answers you so depressingly want."</p><p>Alright, he had me there. This guys good. He's playing all the right cards. Playing to my need to wanting to know answers. Answers that Dumbledore or even Severus could give me. "Okay. I promise I won't run" </p><p>"Good girl" flicking his wand he released me. He waited for a moment probably to see if I would keep my promise. I stayed sitting, waiting for him to be finished with staring at me. I just wanted to know the answer to what I am. "When your mother and your father were trying for a baby, she was struggling very hard to conceive. At least that's what your father told me" </p><p>What does this have to do with what I am? </p><p>"Anyways your father went to our leader. Our master." He grinned. "told him all about the struggle. Turns out all the babies before you just weren't strong enough. So our master came up with this idea, This fantastic idea. It would change everything" He laughed lately going quiet. I began to get nervous. Something was wrong. Moody let out another gleeful laugh, staring at me intensely. "A curse would do well with keeping an unborn child alive problem was your father wouldn't have at it if Melissa was to get ill."</p><p>I opened my mouth to say something but closed it when he glared at me. </p><p>"Your father did love your mother Sunniva. She may not have loved him back the way he wanted but she married him and was willing to have his children. She was obsessed with Regulus Black. Was madly in love with the boy and then there was Severus."</p><p>"Severus?" I furrowed my eyebrows... My Severus?</p><p>
  <em>Is he though Sunni? Is he really your Severus? </em>
</p><p>"Yes... yes... Severus Snape your professor" I stared at him. My mother was in love with Severus? I did find that kind of hard to believe. Severus wasn't her type but then again how could I know? I just found out my father was giving her love potion! Severus was loveable. He had so many good qualities. Of course, my mother loved him. Just look at him! He was perfection to me! I couldn't find a single thing about him I didn't like! "Seems you didn't know that either" he grumbled. "Guess your father didn't tell anything. regardless of who she and who she didn't love. She wanted a child and she would anything for a child but that love that desire cursed you. She signed a normal life for you over when she agreed to my master that she would accept his help."</p><p>"I don't understand... So my mother cursed me? What is this curse? You haven't said" </p><p>"I'm getting there. Be patent." He touched my head. "your mother agreed to have one of the doctors in ranks watch over her pregnancy with you. He kept many spells on her even lived with your parents to ensure she wouldn't miscarry. The moment you were born. She vanished. Made my master very unhappy. He has done so much so so much for her and she was going back on her word. You were a sickly child. Very sick. You could have died."</p><p>"I know that.... but I got better. I'm here" crossing my arms. i just wish he would get to the point. </p><p>"Yes, you are here but only because of my master" he nodded his head.</p><p>"Who is your master?" he keeps saying, master. Who is this guy? </p><p>"In due time I'll tell you for now don't worry about it. It doesn't concern at the moment." It took everything in me not to scoff obviously it did. I mean look... He's saying his master kept me alive. I don't think the guy would just let me walk away after going through all the trouble to keep me alive. My mother told me a doctor worked hard keeping me alive. That it was a miracle I was even still here. "Your father tracked her down. He was upset that she ran off with you while you were so ill. He loved you very much and was really angry at your mother so when my master came and said he had a potion that would make all better. You just simply needed to drink it while you were still baby. All through your mother's pregnancy I went and got the ingredients needed. I got them and I made the potion."</p><p>"What was it?" </p><p>A sick sadistic grin spread across his face. "The venom of a Maledictus was the first thing I needed." My blood ran cold. Why would he need that? "The blood of a wizard who split his soul was the second thing needed. It would ensure you would have a bond with that said wizard" </p><p>"Are you saying I drank man's blood?" I snapped jumping to my feet. "That I drink human blood like vampire?!" Moody laugh and shook his head. </p><p>"Not entirely like a vampire but you get the idea. A bond was needed. So a bond was created. Third and last I went on an even bigger expedition to find the rarest of all magic. Except I wasn't the only one as I was so young I couldn't go missing for a long period of time so my master looked. He wanted to ensure you were getting the real thing. Not something fake that would ruin his plans. The blood of a Sphinx was needed. They are very old ancient magic."</p><p>"and they're seers" I whispered. If that was true then that would explain why my mother couldn't help me. I was a stronger seer than she was. </p><p>"ah, I see you know about them" He leaned forward in his chair. </p><p>"Yeah... I've met one" His eyebrows rose. "I went to Africa to study ancient magic every year during the summer. I met one with Charlotte Corbin. We were snuck in to explode the pyramids late at night when one came out of the dark. She was scared of me... told me to leave."</p><p>"Yes, you have spinx blood in your veins. Makes you untrustworthy to them. They don't trust each other. Tricksters. They can see your future and they can trick out of it and destroy you. They love games. My master won a game and his prize was for a vial of their blood. He brought it to me. I made the potion. Very dark magic. The magic that would make you a Maledictus."</p><p>I blinked at him. I'm a what? </p><p>A Maledictus? </p><p>My heart was thumping hard as I stared at the man in front of me. Tears whelp in my eyes. In my search of trying to find out what I was, I had read about the Maledictus curse. It's a blood curse. One day I would become the animal I turn into permanently and I would lose my humanity. I would be stuck as a lynx forever. </p><p>My world felt like it would crumble right there and then. I couldn't have a life. I couldn't have children. I could never marry. I could never have a normal life. A life that I would want with someone I love. I could never fall in love!</p><p>"Be grateful girl! It saved your life!" He snapped. Saved my life yeah but why would that matter? I would be a big cat forever! I would be stuck as a big furry fuzzball at some point </p><p>"Who are you?" I whispered as my tears fell. </p><p>"Barty crouch Junior. At your service"</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0037"><h2>37. Rita and Growing Boys</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was Saturday morning after having a whole night tossing and turning trying to sleep, I mean how could I? I just got told I have a blood curse courtesy of my mother's selfishness and my father's ability to be a complete fuck up. I woke up to a rather nasty article in the Daily Prophet written by no other than Rita Skeeter. I was in the process of slowly munching on a piece of bread when I dropped it in shock as I read further.</p><p>She was dragging Hermione's name through the dirt pretty hard. Looking further I grew hot from yet another article about Draco and I. </p><p>Rita had managed to get a photo of Draco and I in Diagon Alley shopping with Narcissa. Draco had his arm around me, wiping ice cream from my face and then him eating that said ice cream from his finger. Oh my god! My face was red as everyone stared at me from Hermione. I straighten my shoulders reading it. </p><p>
  <em>"After being told countless times by esteemed Lucius Malfoy that his son Draco Malfoy and Miss Sunniva Northmann were just close friends and no more a couple than a unicorn could be with a </em>
  <em>Dementor</em>
  <em>. We have proof that the young Malfoy is in fact with the young heiress." </em>
</p><p>"Oh really! Who cares!" I shouted at the paper as if it could talk. Who cares if Draco and I are together or not. This isn't a teen gossip magazine! </p><p>"AS you can see here my readers that He is wiping ice cream off her mouth and then eats the ice cream! So cute, such young love! You can see clearly that Mrs. Narcissa Malfoy is very approving of this relationship" </p><p>"I'm telling you, Rita!" I slammed the paper down not talking to anyone in particular. "I'm going to shove that feather right up your fat a-" </p><p>"Don't finish that sentence Northmann" Mcgonagall stared at me over her glasses. </p><p>"Sorry Professor" I mumbled. I glanced across the room just in time to watch Hermione finish hers. She stormed out of the room with Harry chasing after her. A lot of students who read the article too took to making kissy faces at the two of them.</p><p>
  <em>Real classy. </em>
</p><p>Bet they are going to do the same to me and Draco. I'm going to have to hide!</p><p>
  <em>Don't hide from Blaise! </em>
  <em>Yous</em>
  <em> till have an appointment to kick his butt. He betrayed you!</em>
</p><p>I grabbed two apples sticking them in my pocket of my robes and going to the potions room to talk to Severus. He probably thinks I'm dead as I didn't show up last night to his room like I was supposed to. I felt a little like death, to be honest. Sleep hasn't been coming so easily. Thank merlin for beauty charms! Since the start of the New Year, I've been having too much stuff thrown at me. It was unfair and completely bogus. I shouldn't have this big of a dramatic life! I chuckled to myself while holding on to the paper thinking he may find this at least just as funny as I do. First I tore the article of Draco and I out stuffing it in my pocket. He didn't need to see that.</p><p>Yes, Hermione and Harry are my friends well sort of but this article was cracking me up and I wanted to share it with someone who I know hates Harry and enjoys anything that somehow or in some way embarrasses Harry. </p><p>"Hey Severus you'll never guess what was writ-" I stopped mid-sentence when I walked in and saw him asleep at his desk. "Awe" I gushed smiling to myself.</p><p>I shut the door, walking over to his desk. I crouched down and tapped his shoulder.</p><p>"Wakey wakey sleeping beauty" I sang as I tapped him again. I moved the hair from his face, grabbed the quill, and tickled his nose. I giggled as he smacks his face. He opened his eyes and looked right at me as I giggled louder.</p><p>"Sunni?" He groggily asked. I hope he didn't fall asleep there last night.</p><p>"Hey, handsome! You fell asleep at your desk" he sat up and rubbed at his face.</p><p>"What time is it?" </p><p>"Time for you to get a watch!"</p><p>He stared at me blankly.</p><p>"Okay okay, I see... Tough crowd. Breakfast is almost over. Do you want me to go get you something?"</p><p>"Uhh," he groaned. "No, I can go."</p><p>"Sev, I'll go get you something. Stay put. You just woke up. I'll be right back" before he could protest I ran back upstairs to the kitchens. I tickled the pear in the painting making it giggle and the picture swung open for me to go in.</p><p>"Daisy? Finlly?" I called out. My two house-elves zoomed up to me excitedly. "Hey, guys!" I bestowed each of them a kiss on the head. "I need some food for my Professor. Professor Snape" the elves around got quiet.</p><p>"Professor Snape is picky" an elf piped up and I laughed.</p><p>"I thought as much! Just give me some porridge, a banana, and some buttered toast. I'm sure that will suffice for Professor Picky." I grinned at them.</p><p>"Daisy and Finnly talks so highly of their mistress" I looked at the elf that came up to me. He was really bugged eyed, wearing a bunch of hats and a bundle of scarfs.</p><p>"And who might you be?" I question getting down to his level fo shake his hand.</p><p>"I'm Dobby!" He exclaimed happily shaking my hand. "I'm a Dobby a free elf!"</p><p>"Nice to meet you, sir" Dobby grinned and tossed his long arms around my neck. Surprising me. I hugged him back. Such a friendly little guy. "I like your shoes Dobby"</p><p>"Dobby bought them with his wages miss"</p><p>"Dobby... You know I have a friend who would love to talk with you. Hermione Granger"</p><p>"Harry Potter's friend?" He grew a large smile.  I looked at him confused.</p><p>"You know Harry?"</p><p>"Yes! Harry Potter is a friend. Harry Potter freed Dobby from his awful evil masters." I frowned at him, hearing him say that. How awful it is to have masters treat you so unkindly. Why would anyone want to do that? Just pure evil. </p><p>"Dobby! You shouldn't speak so ill of your masters!" Another Elf came up crying, wiping her eyes She began scolding the elf Dobby. </p><p>"I'm Winky. I'm a free elf too but Winky misses her master, Mr. Crouch. Winky is a disgraceful elf! Bad winky!" She banged her head against the floor and I held her to stop. </p><p>"Winky! Oh, don't do that honey." I begged. She stopped and looked at me. Crouch... Barty Crouch had fired her publically. I remember reading about this in the paper. Now that I've met his son. I bit back my urge to hold the elf and tell her his son was still alive. Barty jr. told me he was fond of the house-elf Winky. That he liked her. </p><p>"Winky is a bad elf" she whined.</p><p>"You're not a bad elf Winky." I rubbed her head and tried to soothe her. Daisy and Finnly joined in helping her take a seat. My elves were so kind. A part of me thinks maybe it's because I too had shown them respect and kindness like they deserved. </p><p>"Dobby used work for the Malfoy's. They are Dark wizards. Bad very bad." Dobby started. He grabbed my hand. </p><p>Malfoy's<em>? Was this the elf Lucius was raging about?</em></p><p>"Lucius Malfoy?" I asked, Dobby nodded fasted. "They're bad wizards?"</p><p>"Oh yes, very bad!" he shouted. Winky began weeping sloppily and yelled at Dobby to stop talking so badly of his masters. I listen to Dobby tell her Mr. Crouch was bad for treating her so badly. She then began crying loudly screaming that she refused to speak ill of her old master.</p><p>My heart ached for these two. Here Dobby was, a proud free elf and then there was another free elf whose heart has been broken by being freed.  "You two have been through so much. I'm so sorry!" I injected between their argument. I was quickly handed the food and a pitcher of water. I grabbed a glass and the needed utensils placing them in a basket. The Elves were trying to get everyone back to work and I was grateful to be getting out of there. I like Dobby but what he said had bothered me.</p><p><em>The </em><em>Malfoy's</em><em> bad wizards...</em> That was very hard for me to believe.</p><p>"Thank you, guys! It was so nice meeting you Dobby and Winky. Daisy, Finlly I will see you later okay?"</p><p>"Okay!" They shouted together.</p><p>I walked into the class with the basket to see Severus reading the paper I brought, smirking down at it. "I thought you would like that Article" I mused and he jumped a little at my voice.</p><p>"You thought right but it seems a piece of it is missing" He narrowed his eyes playfully. I bit my lip shrugging my shoulder.</p><p>"It was stupid" I sat the basket on his desk. He smiled at me and I grinned back at him. "Okay, Professor Picky I go-"</p><p>"Professor Picky?" he interjected. I placed my hands on my hips. Staring him down.</p><p>"Yes because the elves so generously informed me while I was in the kitchens that you sir are picky." </p><p>"I am not Picky" he furrowed his eyes and crossed his arms. He was pouty and I found it very adorable.</p><p>"Well, I beg to differ. Elves can't lie unless ordered too and I don't think they were ordered to lie about you being picky" I smirked.</p><p>"What did you bring?" he rolled his eyes</p><p>"So glad you asked! I brought you Porridge, buttered toast, and a banana. A true healthy breakfast for a growing boy!"</p><p>"I'm a man..." He looked amused at me.</p><p>"Oh forgive me... A true healthy breakfast for a growing man." I deadpanned him. He rubbed his lips looking at me causing me to blush. A part of me felt bad for feeling this way since my mother had loved him too but I don't think I should care about that. It wasn't like they were an item. Barty said they were just friends and that my mother loved him. Nothing about him loving her back. </p><p>"Thank you, Sunni. I appreciate this" </p><p>"Anytime Professor" I smiled sweetly at him and he scowled at me.</p><p>"Severus... I like it when you call me Sev too."  He picked up the napkin from the basket and placed it in his lap. <em>So fancy</em>. I leaned forward. Placing my chin on my hands.</p><p>"Sev" I whispered. He smiled and began eating. I grabbed a book from the shelf and took a seat at the front desk, propped my feet up while he ate and I read.</p><p>"What are you going to do today?" I asked him when he was finished.</p><p>"Your two Gryffindor friends will serve detention with me for pickling my rats' brains on Friday.</p><p>"The Twins?"</p><p>"No, Potter and his sidekick Weasley"</p><p>"Ohh... Well, I don't think they're much of side kicking at the moment. They're feuding like girls" I casually said while flipping a page. I took a glance at him, he cracked a smile and laughed.</p><p>"I've noticed and I noticed it is also about you" he narrowed his eyes again. I don't care if they are feuding about me even if I did find it stupid. </p><p>"Ehh. I couldn't care less about what they think. I'm just following Daddy Lucius's orders" I winked. Severus rolled his eyes. He put the items back into the basket and sat it on the floor near the door. I fumbled around in my bag and picked up the silver paper wrapped box, pulling it out. Severus was deep in grading already when I sat it down on his desk.</p><p>"Gift?" He asked tilting his head a little. I nodded my head. "Why did you get me a gift?"</p><p>"Because of your birthday silly!" I grinned at him. He paled. Geez... Was It bad that I knew it was his birthday? I've been working hard on finding the perfect gift for him. He knows I like him surely and that I would be interested in knowing about his birthday at the very least. I don't just go around kissing guys.. wait that's true. I was kissing on Draco and we were nothing more than friends. </p><p>
  <em>It's the same for Severus. You haven't even talked about what you two even are!</em>
</p><p>Oh shut up!</p><p>"How did you know it was my birthday?" He took the box from my hand opening it.</p><p>"I have may or may not have peaked in a certain file when I was cleaning the Hospital wing" Monday when I was assisting Severus with the First years, one of them spilled boil potion on his partner and almost got me. In my anger, I had jinxed his ears to grow large and flap around making him hit himself in the face. Severus wasn't very happy with me and sent me to the hospital wing to clean. I had gotten curious and looked at his file when Madam Pomfrey had me cleaning the cabinets. I didn't read much, just his birthday! I'm not that curious enough to invade his privacy. </p><p>"Sunni..." He shook his head at me. He pulled a wooden box out filled a new collection of colored inks and fine-point quills. Thick parchment and small oil paint portrait of my lynx form. I made sure to spend the extra amount of money on the best ones. He was a professor and he deserved nothing but the best. The lynx portrait was supposed to be a sort of joke. I had put a leash and collar on it with him holding the leash.  "Thank you, especially for this strange and very amusing painting. Why the collar and leash?" I grinned. </p><p>"because you taught me control. It sort of like a joke you see. I think of you when I need control. So you control the collar and leash" </p><p>"Your sense of humor is awful but I do love it. Thank you"</p><p>"Happy birthday Sev! Big 34!" I clapped my hands and leaned forward capturing his lips with mine in a quick motion. He hummed in response, grabbing my belt loops, hooking his fingers in them, and yanking me closer. Keeping our lips locked, I crawled into his lap straddling him in his chair. </p><p>He leaned forward reaching behind me, fumbling for his wand and flicking it at the door. It locked and waving the wand around the room, he dropped the wand, hooking his arms under my legs, and stood up. I squealed as I wrapped my arms around him. He sat me on his desk grabbing my face roughly between his hands, shoving his tongue inside my mouth. </p><p>Moaning I gripped his hair tightly in my hand pulling his head back so I could kiss his neck making him groan, he pushing my knees apart, yanking me by my knees to the edge of the desk and settling himself between my legs. </p><p>"You're so sweet" He groaned out. One hand slid down my neck, over my breast to the hem of my shirt. Slipping underneath he began rubbing circles on my bareback. trailing his hand up to the clasp of my bra. My breath quicken and he stopped. "Unfortunately... You are also my student." He whispered softly pulling back from me. I stared at him shaking my head lightly. He just made me very horny. </p><p>why? I was whining in my own head. I really want him to take me on this desk even if that means on top of student's work papers. </p><p>
  <em>Don't be so vile Sunni!</em>
</p><p>"You should go see your friends Sunni. I'll be fine I got papers to grade" He turned away. I hopped off the desk and touched his back making him flench slightly. </p><p>"Severus. I want to spend the day with you. Let me stay. We don't have to talk. I could stay all the way in the back there far away from you if it helps" I turned him around. He stared down at me and pinched the bridge of his nose. </p><p>"Sunni" He took a deep breath. "I would love that but I don't trust myself alone with you at the moment. Please give me some time. To reset... It's needed. Please, don't make me ask again"</p><p>I frowned up at him. He was having trouble and it was very understandable. I am his student. I wouldn't pressure him just like he wasn't pressuring me. I nodded my head, standing up on my tiptoes, I tilted my chin and pressed a light soft kiss to the corner of his mouth. </p><p>"Take all the time you need Severus. I'll be here waiting for you." I smiled sweetly, holding his hand. Pulling it to my mouth I kiss his wrist. He groaned and closed his eyes. Letting go I grabbed my bag off the floor. </p><p>"Have a good day Sev. Happy Birthday"</p><p>
  <em>
    <b>****</b>
  </em>
</p><p>"Hermione has a crussshhhh" I sang stroking her hair, she blushed harder and got up. I had tried to stay away from her but I had caught her staring intensely at Ron when he was looking in the Library. I couldn't help myself by teasing her just a little. She seemed to have forgiven me but It would go back to ignoring her again once I got out of my feels for Severus. I was worried about him and as sad it was for me. Hermione was serving as a distraction.</p><p>Hermione began walking away and leaving me. I got up and went to chase after her only to be grabbed from around the waist and yanked back. I squealed and turn to see Blaise and Draco grinning evilly at me.</p><p>"Oh, no guys put me down!" I whined.</p><p>"Oh, no baby. You're coming with us!" I was heaved up unto Blaise's shoulder and rested my elbow on his back leaning into my hand as they ran down the hall. I should have known I wouldn't be able to avoid them all day. This morning they were insisting I spend all my free time with them so they could tease Pike. I had an inkling that Blaise was the one with the crush he did say he liked me and Draco was just doing this to get me riled up.</p><p>I reached over and hit Blaise hard on his butt making him shout. </p><p>"Oui!" </p><p>"You told moody on me!" I looked at his face when he looked back at me. </p><p>"Only because I thought he could help you. I'm sorry. Do you forgive me?" </p><p>Do I? of course I do but he did betray my trust. </p><p><em>He cares for you Sunni. </em>I looked at his puppy dog eyes and felt myself cave. </p><p>"Of course I do Blaise. You're my best friend."</p><p>Draco pulled my skirt down and my eyes got wide and he leaned over to look me in the eyes. "Don't want anyone to see your pearly undies now do we?" He asked pinching my cheek and I snapped, biting at his finger and getting him. He growled.</p><p>"I like feisty" He whispered.</p><p>"Oh Come on! You guys are insane. PUT ME DOWN!" I yelled out, my voice echoing in the halls. Blaise placed me on my feet and I grabbed their collars yanking them down to my level. "You two are up to something and if you try to do something to me I will personally make you regret even breathing" I glared.</p><p>"We aren't doing anything" Draco got close to my ear and whispered hoarsely. I glanced at him and daring him to do something when a cough pulled us from the trance.</p><p>"What are you three up to...?"</p><p>"Just going to the common room Professor," Draco told Severus. I was so red and too shy to look at him. Oh, he just caught me in what probably looked like something extremely inappropriate. </p><p>"Then go" The two grabbed my hands to pull me, Severus stopped them and they let go.</p><p>"She is coming with me" I internally sighed in relief.</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>****</em>
  </b>
</p><p>Severus tugged me into his office and shut the door whirling on me. "Sunni what are you doing?" He inquired, getting so close I backed up against the desk and tilted my head to stare are him.</p><p>"What do you mean?" I asked giving my best doe eyes.</p><p>"You have all the boys running in circles around you. Miss Northmann" I scowled at him.</p><p>"Professor" my eyes going into slits. "I don't know what you mean" he huffed and backed up away from me rubbing his face. He opened his mouth to say something then shut it, then opened it again just to do it all over again. <em>He looks like a gapping fish.</em></p><p>"Sit down, you look stressed," I said pushing him hard making him fall on his couch. His eyes widen and I sat beside him, turning to face him and leaning back laying my head on the cushion not taking my eyes off his.</p><p>"What are you doing Sunni..." He mumbled I had to strain to hear him. I had finally figured out that spell I've been wanting to create. I took a deep and whispered under my breath.</p><p>"<em>Momentosempra</em>" blowing into his face lately. He closed his eyes and relaxed and I leaned forward and placed my lips close to his ears. "You know nothing" I whispered. He snapped his eyes opened and jumped up.</p><p>"Sunni, no" He gave me a harsh glare.</p><p>"No what?" I asked fumbling with my ponytail.</p><p>"I think it's best if we postpone our training, for now, this is inappropriate Miss Northmann." he was angry.</p><p>I glared hard at him. "You didn't have a problem with kissing me before but If that's what you want Professor Snape, I'm not the one who pulled you into your office with no cause or reason " I stood up and wandered around the sofa to the door. "Oh and for the record I'm not doing anything." I slammed the door behind me and stomped to the dorms past Draco's group.</p><p>"Sunni hey wa-" I didn't stop "What's wrong with her?" <br/><br/></p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0038"><h2>38. Friendlies</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I zoned out and watched a certain brooding professor walk past me. I frowned and my mood dampened worse than it already was. I absolutely was starting to miss my conversations with him and it has only been four days since our little spat. I really hoped by tomorrow we would be back on better terms.</p><p>I looked up at the table and Severus was already staring at me intensely. I smiled at him and he looked away.</p><p>
  <em>You can't ignore me forever Severus.</em>
</p><p>Harry walked past Severus who looked as if he wanted to strangle Harry with his own bare hands. Oh, Severus... <em>please don't be an ass</em>. Just look at me. As if he had heard me his eyes glanced up to mine and I held him there, trying to send how much I was worried to him through my eyes.</p><p>He looked away.</p><p>"Sunni?" I looked at Meghan. She frowned at me. Draco grabbed my hand under the table squeezing it.</p><p>"Yeah, Meg?"</p><p>"Are you okay?"</p><p>"I'm fine" I lied.</p><p>"Well, you look like shit." She rubbed her hands together. I scoffed.</p><p>"Really and I thought I always looked this good" I stood up. "You coming Draco?"</p><p>"Where are we going?" He asked getting to his feet.</p><p>"My room of course," I said it a little louder than I should have but I was determined to get a reaction out of that man! He glared at me and then stormed off. I sighed. I just wanted him to shout at me!</p><p>Draco grinned and pulled me with him to the common room and straight to the girl's dormitory after we made sure no prefect was in here to get us in trouble.</p><p>As soon as we were in Draco had already begun removing my clothing quickly. Kissing on my neck but as attractive as I am to Draco. My heart wasn't in it.</p><p>He noticed too.</p><p>"We don't have to do this Sunni. I'm perfectly fine just holding you if you want"</p><p>He was so sweet. Why he doesn't show this side of him to anyone else is insane. He has a big heart.</p><p>"No... Let's do it." I whispered into his ear, pulling him to me.</p><p>"Are you sure?" He looked at me wearily.</p><p>"Positive"</p><p>And so it went that I had sex with Draco once more and during it, Severus was on my mind. I had imagined that every moan being pulled from me was Severus doing and I felt like a complete mess up. A horrible friend to Draco and just a horrible person in general to Severus.</p><p>
  <em>Why? He's the one who won't talk to you! He's the one who pushed away.</em>
</p><p>But I understand</p><p>
  <em>And I understand it's his loss!</em>
</p><p>Shut up! I deserve to feel this way!</p><p>
  <em>No, you don't. Severus didn't even establish anything with you! </em>
</p><p>"Sunni are you okay?" Draco kissed my neck, sliding his hand around my stomach.</p><p>"I'm fine"</p><p>"Come here. I'll sleep here tonight with you if you don't mind"</p><p>"I don't mind" I laid down on his chest, closing my eyes listening to his heartbeat. I didn't deserve Draco.</p><p></p><div>
  <p>
    <em>
      <b>***</b>
    </em>
  </p>
</div><p><br/>I sat on the edge of my bed sweating very badly. Trying to calm my breathing, I was hyperventilating and probably needed to go to the hospital wing. I have just spent too much time there and going there now would put Pomfrey back on my case. I frankly wanted to go to Hogsmeade tomorrow.</p><p>Looking behind me at Draco I watched his chest rise and fall. Soft snores sounding from him. I grabbed the blanket and pulled it up closer to his chin. I didn't want him to be cold. He sighed content with the warmth.</p><p>
  <em>You're too precious Draco.</em>
</p><p>I leaned back on my pillow and stared out the window watching the creatures swim by. I really needed sleep, maybe Severus storage room is unlocked? I'm sure he has sleeping Draught in there somewhere?</p><p>I didn't bother casting a charm on my tired face, I looked at my reflection in the mirror and frowned. I was so pale, no pink in my cheeks, my green eyes were dull, nasty black sunken circles dried cracked lips. Even my hair was starting to discolor. I looked like I was close to knocking on death's door.</p><p>The past three weeks of not sleeping was apparent to my appearance. Nightmares were plaguing my dreams with horrendous screams of a woman yelling for me to save her son. Now screaming and wails of children have joined her.</p><p>Slipping on my slippers and pulling on my black fluffy robe, I grabbed my wand and tiptoed into the common room and out into the corridor. I would need to be very quiet, If I got caught by Flich out of bed, he wouldn't let me have it easy like Severus.</p><p>
  <em>Who are kidding? Severus would probably give you detention now too.</em>
</p><p>What cleaning cauldron again?  Flich though... He would probably hang me by my toenails as he always threatens us.</p><p>Snape potion storage room was in the Tapestry Corridor and on the first floor, I slowly closed the common room door and crept into the hall. Pulling my wand I cast "<em>Lumos</em>" I held my wand to my face, moving to the staircase.</p><p>"What do you expect me to do? I can't just sit here. It's getting stronger!"</p><p>"quiet!" <em>was that Severus?</em> Footsteps came closer getting louder.</p><p>"<em>Nox!</em>" I put my wand out and slid into the shadows quickly. Hiding from whoever came rushing past me. I held my breath and waited. I hoped they moved away quickly.</p><p>After a few minutes, I cast "<em>Lumos</em>" again and continued up the staircase. I hurried my pace to the Storage closet. "<em>Alohomora</em>!" circling my wand and swiping it down the door popped open creaking loudly. I took a deep breath and quickly stepped in closing the door behind me.</p><p>I looked at the shelves and climbed up the ladder.</p><p>"Sleeping Draught... Sleeping Draught" I peered over the many bottles and reached out grabbing a few to read the label. "Where the hell is it?"</p><p>Climbing up another step, I went to a new shelf. I grabbed a small hourglass-shaped green bottle "Veritaserum... That's defiantly not it. Shh... I should slip this in Father's coffee next time I see him. Watch him lie to me then" I put it back on the shelf and grabbed the clear white teardrop vial.</p><p>"Felix Felicis. Severus... you idiot. You really shouldn't have this laying around in here" I laughed and put it back. Grabbing a black bottle I looked down at the label.</p><p>"You're right I shouldn't"</p><p>I froze in my spot and slowly twisted my head to look down. Severus's arms were crossed and he was tapping his upper arm with his right fingers. I gulped.</p><p>"That's Draught of Living Death, I wouldn't drink that" I put it back and slowly came down the ladder and stepped into the light. He looked taken aback and sucked in a deep breath of air, staring at me with wide eyes. I bit my lip and scratched the back of my neck frowning.</p><p>"You look like a Zombie Sunni" His hand came up to my face and traced the dark circles and sunken cheeks. "How did you get so bad in one night?"</p><p>I let out an awkward chuckle.</p><p>"I've been using beauty charms since new years. I'm pretty good huh?" I smirked a little trying to ease the tension.</p><p>"Why haven't you told me you weren't sleeping?" He shut the storage door and grabbed the sides of my face leaning down so he wasn't towering over me. "You need to sleep. Why aren't you sleeping?"</p><p>"I have night terrors" I mumbled refusing to look him in the eyes. I was ashamed mostly for being caught trying to steal from him.</p><p>
  <em>Also, he knows you slept with Draco again.</em>
</p><p>"So you were stealing from my Storage room?"</p><p>my heart skipped a beat.</p><p>"It was the first time I came in here! I was just looking for sleeping draught! I swear. I just want to sleep without waking up screaming every five minutes" I was panicking, talking fast, and starting to shake.</p><p>He shook my shoulders hard and stared deeply into my eyes.</p><p>"You're not in trouble... I didn't think you would be the type to steal though"</p><p>"I'm not!" I squeaked "I swear on my life I wouldn't steal! I just... I'm desperate" Tears slowly filled my eyes, my bottom lip trembling. He looked sadden and relaxed his hold on me.</p><p>"Please don't cry Sunni... here take this" He reached behind me and grabbed a blue vial. "Draught of Peace, you'll feel better and then I'll get the sleeping draught to give you." I popped the top off and down the potion, immediately feeling better.</p><p>He pulled me out of the Storage room and back into the dungeons, towards the common room. We stopped in front of the wall where the staircase will appear.</p><p>"Don't be sneaking into my storage room anymore, I am setting a trap for whoever has been stealing from me these past weeks. I don't want you getting hurt" I looked confused at him. He smiled slightly handing me the vial of sleeping draught. "You didn't think it would be that easy to get in there did you?"</p><p>"no... but now that you mention it, it was rather too easy." I took a minute to process what he said. "Thank you for this... I just I was ashamed of telling someone." I whispered, he tilted my chin up to look at him with his index finger and thumb.</p><p>"Don't be ashamed to tell me anything Sunniva, I'll have more of this prepared for you soon. For now, just come to me for the draught. I'm assuming you didn't go to Madam Pomfrey in fear of being sent to Saint Mungo's as she threatened."</p><p>
  <em>he knows me so well...</em>
</p><p>I nodded my head, not trusting my voice.</p><p>"Get some sleep, Go... Good night" my eyes flickered to him and I fluttered my eyelashes unsure if I heard that wrong. and he smiled warmly down at me.</p><p>"Good night Severus"</p><p>Quickly getting to my room, I got back under the covers with the vial in my hand. Draco was still sound asleep. I smiled lightly at him.</p><p>So peaceful.</p><p>I opened the vial and looked at the purple potion, downing it in one go knowing the taste would be awful. I felt drowsy and as if I was sinking deeper into the warmth of an overly stuffed feather mattress, covered in sunshine rays as my eyes closed falling into a dreamless sleep.</p><p></p><div>
  <p>
    <em>
      <b>***</b>
    </em>
  </p>
</div><p><br/>Draco woke me up by pressing his lips all over my face making me laugh. I swatted at him. His finger found my sides as he began to tickle me.</p><p>Onyx was obviously jealous of the attention as he jumped into the bed and started biting at Draco's fingers making him yelp.</p><p>"Hey, ox! That's no fair! Bite your mummy, not me!" He groaned.</p><p>"Don't be a big baby Draco. Onyx doesn't have that big of teeth." I rolled my eyes picking up my baby and giving him his morning snuggles making him purr loudly.</p><p>"Still hurts!"</p><p>Once we got into Hogsmeade I quickly found Meghan to apologize for being hateful with her at dinner. She accepted and let me know she was glad I had slept.</p><p>The whole gang crowded into Rosemertas for Butterbeer and cake. There was going to be a small friendly game of Quidditch with Drumstrang and the Slytherin team later tonight and when I say friendly. I mean there is probably going to be a lot of blood. Turns out all the guys I've become friends with were the Slytherin team. Draco was pretty excited to show off his seeker skills. He kept whispering in my ear how much he wanted to seek something else out.</p><p>Meaning I was blushing badly and everyone was looking at us both like they knew what was being said.</p><p>"Stop Draco" I whispered just as his hand slipped under my skirt.</p><p>"What's the matter, love?" His lips pressed against my ear. "You don't like it when I touch you?" I groaned just as his hand slid up over my panties. I was thanking my lucky stars everyone was in front of us.</p><p>"You two make me sick" Lucian shook his head downing his butterbeer and going to get more. Leaving a space open to slip out. I looked a Draco mischievously.</p><p>"How about we go to the loo?" He looked down at me smirking.</p><p>"Now?"</p><p>"Yes, are you coming or not?" I winked getting up quickly.</p><p>"Where are you two going?" Blaise looked up at us both curiously. Meg coughed and covered her face.</p><p>"I say from the looks of her face, Draco is going to bend her over in a stall"</p><p>I think I just died.</p><p>Draco was getting smug as he threw his arm over my shoulder. "Yeah and right after I catch her golden snitch"</p><p>I punched him hard in the stomach making him double over groaning.</p><p>"Not anymore. Meg come on let's go"</p><p>Meg shot up out of her seat climbing over the guys and finding it too difficult that she took to just crawling over the table instead. Draco stood up.</p><p>"I love it when you hit me. So hot" he growled giving me a kiss face causing everyone to groan and make gagging noises. I smiled at him cheekily.</p><p>I loved Draco. He was an absolute trip.</p><p></p><div>
  <p>________________</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>I screamed just as Ivan bumped Adrian off his broom. It was clear that these boys couldn't play fair. Meghan had taken to throwing obscene hand gestures at Drumstrang anytime they scored or just simply because she felt like it. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Viktor waved at me winking just as he caught the snitch for the second time. Draco threw his head into his hands. He was upset. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>You got to admit though. Drumstrang was certainly good at Quidditch. The Slytherin team wasn't too far behind on the scoring and we might just have a chance if Draco could at least just catch the Snitch at least once. They made this game three times the points needed than a regular game as they wanted to make it interesting. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>We had been out here for three hours watching them zip and zoom across the sky. I had my broom by my feet. I was itching to get up there and try myself. I've never played quidditch before and I wanted to give it a whirl. Meghan seemed to be on the same page as me. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Want to fly up there and get a better view?" She held our brooms up. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Definitely!" I agreed grabbing the broom and hoping on. We kicked off from the stands laughing as we flew up looking down at them all. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>I was quite enjoying it up here watching them play when I saw a black ball traveling straight towards us at a fast speed. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Hey, meg?" </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Yeah?" She was staring at Viktor. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Is that a bludger? Coming straight for us?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Huh?" </p>
</div><div>
  <p>I whipped my broom around hitting the ball hard making Meghan lose her balance just a little. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Bloody hell!" She shouted. "Sunni! You saved my life!" I blushed.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"She's right that was fast thinking"  Adrian came up beside me with a Grinning Draco. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Too bad you weren't on our team just now. You knocked Ivan off his broom. He had to be taken to the hospital wing" Draco high five Adrian. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Oh my God!" I shot down quickly flying over the school and getting yelled at by Madam hooch about how it's against school rules to be flying off the quidditch pitch. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>I hopped off in the courtyard grabbing the broom off the ground and running to the hospital wing quickly. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Ivan! I'm so sorry!" I shouted rushing through the doors. He waved at me holding a bloody nose and half out of it. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Karkaroff came storming in with Professor Dumbledore and Severus after him.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Vat happened!" He demanded looking at Ivan, Tomi, and Viktor bluntly ignoring the smallest boy in between Tomi and Viktor. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"She broke Ivan's nose Sir!" The small boy pointed at me and getting smacked by Tomi. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Itz okay! So vorth it!" Ivan grinned at me stupidly. "So vorth it!"</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"You!" Karkaroff grabbed my coat pulling me roughly to him making me squeak. He could break me so easily!</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Get. Your. Hands. Off her. Now" Severus deep voice was laced in venom as he glared at the tall man. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Please release Miss Northmann Igor. It was an accident" Dumbledores wheezy voice came out. Did he run? </p>
</div><div>
  <p>He released me and stepped back. I blew out a puff of air. Moody hobbled in or should I say Barty hobbled in and looked at the scene. He whistled. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"She did some damage didn't see? The boy will never be pretty again" </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"He is fine!" Karkaroff bellowed. Moody laughed and shook his head. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"If you say so. Northmann come with me. I'd like a word with you then Snape there getting ansty can speak to you." Severus narrowed his eyes at us. I shrugged my shoulders. Moody walked out, I stopped in front of Severus. Assuming after last night that we may be okay now. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Come to my room afterward we will train right away" I nodded my head leaving quickly. </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>
    <em>
      <b>***</b>
    </em>
  </p>
</div><p><br/>"I think we're done for the day. If you want you can hang around here, just be silent in the process so I can finish grading."</p><p>Severus hadn't gone easy on me when I came back in here. He was angry that I could tell as he didn't even let me recover before he knocked me back down. I was out of breath. I sat back down and opened the book he gave me on shifting and started reading.</p><p>Every now and then I would look up to catch him looking and he would catch me looking at him. I was becoming as red as a tomato.</p><p>Eventually, I stopped reading and pulled the sketchbook out, I needed to get started on that portrait, and seeing him there at his desk brooding while he graded made me believe he was the perfect person to be my muse right now. He scarcely moved, he sat still and the only thing he did move was his hand as he wrote.</p><p>I examined how his clothes clung tightly to him, the way his cape laid, every detail of his shirt, and the buttons. I concentrated on his face, I laid my head on my arm and just watched. Every frown line, winkle, indention, every characteristic of his face and hands. I was set on imprinting all of him in my memory.</p><p>Closing my eyes, I took a deep breath and mumbled my memory spell in my hand, and drew the magic out of me pulling it out and lightly waving it towards him. I watch the little white mist hit him in the face and he sneezed causing me to giggle.</p><p>"What did you do?" He asked me smirking. I just smiled and reached my hand out to bring the mist back. He saw the mist move and lost the smirk looking at me curiously.</p><p>"What spell is that?"</p><p>"I invented it" I whispered breathing in the mist, it disappeared and he looked astonished. "It's also the one I used on you in your office last week"</p><p>"You created a spell?"</p><p>"It's harmless" when he didn't lose the frown and I got up and stood in front of his desk and did it again.</p><p>"<em>MementoSemper</em>" I whisper softly in my hand blowing air where mist appeared again, floating around us. I waved my wand in a circle and it blew through our hair and glimmered, a cold sensation covered my body and I watch Severus shiver as he felt it too. Waving my hand I brought the mist back together and sucking it up.</p><p>His wide eyes never left mine and I began to blush at my showing off.</p><p>"What does it do?"</p><p>"It's sort of like the Memory Charm '<em>Obliviate</em><em>' </em>But it's the opposite. It takes an imprint of a certain moment in time, making it into a memory. All you need to do is think of it and you can recall every single detail. It's as if you were staring at a picture but it's just a memory that will never go away. It stays forever."</p><p>"You created a memory spell that keeps you from forgetting?" I nodded at him embarrassed.</p><p>"I'm impressed."</p><p>"Well, I can also give the memory to someone else" I spoke pursing my lips.</p><p>"Show off" Severus muttered. Leaving back in his chair he looked up at me.</p><p>"Would you like me to try it on you again?" he perked up more than I thought possible and smiled at me.</p><p>"I would be honored" I got shy and turned my face away from him trying to conceal the smile that formed. I walked behind his chair and leaned down into his ear.</p><p>"Close your eyes, Severus..." I softly spoke watching a shiver run down his spine. He let out a low chuckle and done as I asked. Positioning my wand to my temple I spoke the words drawing the memory out. I bent down in front of him so my wand tip was near his mouth.</p><p>"You have to inhale through your mouth. So open up." his mouth opened a little. "One... two... three" Blowing the memory from my wand right to his mouth, he inhaled deeply.</p><p>I watch the emotions on his face turn, from confusion, his face relaxed into a content smile and then he laughed. I straighten and leaned away as his eyes opened up.</p><p>"That was impressive, I feel... happy." He mumbled looking at me. It looked like the feeling of something other than bored had disturbed him a bit and I couldn't help but feel sorrow for him. Everyone needed some form of happiness in their lives.</p><p>"Not only is the memory shared but the emotions are shared as well. That's what I had hoped for. You are feeling the way I felt when I captured the memory of my mother and I. It was my 13th birthday and my mom had the idea to go to the muggle shopping area. She wanted to see if we could find anything that my father might like but then that young man had slipped and taken my mom down with him. They were standing on this patch of ice constantly falling back on top of each other." I smiled at the memory. "She cast a simple spell on the man's shoes... well you saw it" I giggled.</p><p>"You look just like her" He looks serious now and my smile faltered.</p><p>"I know... I just wish she was still here. I miss her terribly" I frowned and played with my fingers.</p><p>"I knew your mother.... we were friends a long time ago" I jerked my head up to look at him. Was he finally going to tell me?</p><p>"I-"</p><p>"You don't have to speak Sunni. It was so long ago. I just know you seem just like her. You're the exact image of her. It felt like seeing a ghost when I saw you the first time. Reminded me of our first day at Hogwarts. She was sorted in-"</p><p></p><div>
  <p>"Hufflepuff," I said quietly.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Exactly and now I need to make sure students who aren't supposed to be up aren't running around in the halls. Go on, get to your dorm" I pouted at him, and got up. He gave me a stern playful glare and pushed me to the door. I stopped and turned around to look at him.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"I'm sorry I upset you, Severus. I shouldn't have said those things to you" </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"You have nothing to apologize for Sunni." He pressed his hand to my cheek. "I sometimes forget that the age difference matters a lot right now. If you weren't my student I would..." He closed his eyes tightly. To keep him from hurting himself I placed a hand on his shoulder. He opened his eyes. </p>
</div><p>"Goodnight Severus"</p><p>"Goodnight Sunni"</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0039"><h2>39. Giant Defender</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>
    <em>
      <b>Harry potters secret heartache</b>
    </em>
  </p>
</div><p><br/>"Miss Granger, a plain but ambitious girl, seems to be developing a taste for famous wizards. Her latest prey, sources report, is none other than the Bulgarian Bonbon Viktor <em>Krum</em><em>. No word yet on how Harry Potter is taking this latest emotional blow."</em></p><p>I sat the paper down, staring at it. That's just low. Poor Hermione. She can't get a break. Flipping the Daily Prophet over to the front page, I felt anger rise in me. </p><p></p><div>
  <p>
    <b>
      <em>'</em>
    </b>
    <b>
      <em>DUMBLEDORE'S</em>
    </b>
    <b>
      <em> GIANT MISTAKE'</em>
    </b>
  </p>
</div><p><br/>"That's a right out laugh that is!" Pike chimed in beside me. I looked at him for a second and going back to read the article. </p><p>"THAT'S RUBBISH!" I slammed the paper down. "We are not endangered! Hagrid is safe. He wouldn't hurt us. Where is Draco? Where is he?!" I jumped to my feet. Pike shook his head wildly. </p><p>"Don't Sunni you'll get expelled" </p><p>Watch me get expelled I'm his father's little princess!</p><p>
  <em>That's right and Daddy Lucius loves us!</em>
</p><p>"WHERE IS HE?!" I grabbed Pike's robes clenching them tightly. He continued to shake his head. I'm sure I am scaring the hell out of the boy. I've noticed a little that Pike, Crabbe, and Graham tends to cave into me when I show anger. I think they are a little scared of me at times. I shouldn't worry about this right now. Hagrid is no doubt probably going to quit by this awful stunt pulled by Draco. </p><p>Hagrid may not like me very much still after what happened with his precious Gryffindors but I respected him. He was a great Professor, in my opinion, a little strange at times exceptionally with the blast ended skrewts. I've been burned quite a bit by them but Hagrid was doing his best. He was trying and I appreciate that drive. </p><p>Not only was he a great Professor but from what the trio tells me, but he is also even a better friend. Harry had bragged about Hagrid on many occasions. I had told them they didn't need to try so hard for me to like Hagrid, I already did. He won me over when he got protective of his cubs which were the Gryffindors. I can appreciate a person looking after what they view almost as their own children. I had always wanted that for myself and well Hagrid was that man for Lavender and Liam unfortunately.  I looked down at Pike and shook him a little harder than necessary. He skrewed his eyes shut and stuttered for me to let him go.</p><p>"He's in the great hall. Come on, I want to get his arse too" Meg pulled me away and we both stormed down the hall together. Meghan had a soft spot for the big guy. He had saved her from getting trampled in her second year by a Unicorn. Meghan is one of the few girls here at Hogwarts who doesn't care much for them after that incident.  I zoomed in on him at the Slytherin table stomping over.</p><p>"Hey, Sun-" </p><p><em>'SMACK' </em>down he went.</p><p>"How dare you do this to Hagrid!"  I screeched. I smacked him with the rolled-up paper of the article. The hall got very quiet, probably from people taking interest in what was occurring. It was son secret that Draco and I get into quite a few scrambles with each other and it's only been half a school year. </p><p>"He's a filthy giant!" he defended once he got back up on his feet.</p><p>"He's a nice, kind man Draco! You lied! You sent him into hiding! What's wrong with you?!" Meg pulled me just as I went to lunge. She grabbed him by the hair instead, pulling him back, she let go just as I took Draco off the bench. "You stupid foul evil little swine!" I screamed straddling him. I smacked him in the chest several times. Never touching his face. Lucius may let this go but I have a feeling if I messed up his pretty face I actually might get in trouble with the man. </p><p>He yelled at in pain. Goyle took a step towards me and lifted me up off Draco in a death grip. Meghan didn't seem very happy with this sort of thing jumping across the table, She tackled Goyle taking me down with him. I landed on my side and groaned from the weight of the big guy crushing me,</p><p>"ENOUGH!" I was heaved away from Goyle. Meg was pulled up by Lee who seemed to always be nearby. Severus had a nasty grip on my waist holding me in the air in a tight bear hug grip. "Enough!" He bellowed. I slacked in his arms and he put me down. Draco's mouth was bleeding and Goyle looked to have been hit by a bus as his face was so battered. I sneered at them both. Draco grinned at me. </p><p>How did he get hit in the mouth? I don't recall hitting him there. Perhaps I did and I didn't realize it. </p><p>"The four of you my office now!" Severus grabbed my arm and yanked both me and Meg down the hall with Draco and Goyle in tow. </p><p>He slammed us into the seats in front of his desk glaring at us. "Since you are in my house, I need to ask why is it that you feel the need to brawl and roll around like a bunch of muggles?" He clasped his hands together in front of him placing them on the desk. </p><p>For only a split second did I feel bad about the look Severus was giving me but then as I heard Draco snicker. That remorse disappeared instantly. </p><p>"Because that Farret is a git" Meg calmly stated. </p><p>"Miss Carrow refrain from annoying me further if you can." Severus rolled his eyes. He looked at me.</p><p>"Why is it always you fighting?"</p><p>"I don't know. You should ask Draco why he feels the need to irk me."  Draco scoffed pushing me over to sit with me in the chair. I grunted at him, crossing my arms. So many places to sit and he wants to share a seat with me. Even after I hit him in front of the whole school.</p><p><em>He can't get enough of you. </em>I smirked slightly.</p><p>"Apologize to each other now. 5 points from Slytherin each." Severus was blowing steam from his nose. Muttering a few Apologies, Draco patted my head and I slapped at his hand. </p><p>"You can't stay mad at me for long" He whispered in my ear when we stepped out of the office. I bared my teeth at him. "Come on... You're my best friend." Pushing me lightly. We stared at each. Those grey eyes were a downfall at my resolve. Caving in I gave him a sideways hug.  I waited for them to leave and I walked back into Severus office shutting the door behind me. He was shaking his head at me. </p><p>"You confuse me so much" He grumbled into his hands. </p><p>"You do as well. Did you see the paper?"</p><p>"Yes," his face remained blank.</p><p>"Then you can see why I was angry! You know Hagrid is a nice guy! You know how cruel that w-" Severus was up from his seat rushing over to me, his hands pressed tightly on my back crushing me into his chest, laying his lips on mine. Shutting me up instantly. I melted into his grasp like a puddle. I grinned lazily at him when he pulled back. He was smirking. "Is that your way of shutting me up?"</p><p>"It is. Now sit" Sitting down on the couch I leaned against him, relaxing. He put his arm around my shoulders holding me. I wonder where it is that we exactly stand? Shouldn't we discuss this thing happening between us? "Why do you feel the need to fight? You're very lucky it was me who saw you"</p><p>"Sorry" I grumbled.</p><p>"Just stop doing it." </p><p></p><div>
  <p>
    <b>
      <em>***</em>
    </b>
  </p>
</div><p><br/>Halfway down the hill I ran jumping on to Draco's back, He grunted catching me letting me stay. He held my thighs as he continued down the slope. Goyle grumbled holding his jaw. </p><p>"Nice mark Gregory" I smirked placing my chin on Draco's shoulder. </p><p>"Don't tease him Sunni" Draco commented, he jumped up a little so I landed in a better position. I held on to him coming into the clearing. Harry and Ron both stared at me confused and Hermione wouldn't look at me. </p><p>"I thought you two fought this morning!" Lavender Brown spoke up.</p><p>"Mind your own business" I snapped at her. Draco let me down and I stood beside him firmly. We fight, that's what we do but we have become thick as thieves. Draco has become my person, I would fight tooth and nail for him and I would happily fight him without a second thought. Meg and I are the only ones who could get away with it. He had a soft spot for her, Pretty sure he fancied her.</p><p>Well the lot of us students we're on our free periods at this point of the day and had taken to lounging around the lake I had found out that Hagrid was absent for Care of Magical Creatures. He had been hiding in his house all day from what I heard the trio tell Neville. Professor Grubbly-Plank changed Hagrids curriculum up instantly which made a lot of the students very happy. </p><p></p><div>
  <p>
    <b>
      <em>***</em>
    </b>
  </p>
</div><p><br/>It had been a few days since Severus kissing me, he hadn't done it again since. He was doing his best to keep from touching me at all. I understood that and I respected it but I do wish he would at least talk to me about it and do it soon. It's February now and he's still yet to talk to me. I would like to stop feeling guilty about everything eventually. That would be nice. </p><p>"You can't be serious Meghan!" Draco yelled. I sat my book down glaring at the two. Adrian sat down next to me grinning. Meghan threw her hands up screaming and hitting Draco with her jacket. Those two have been going at each other's throats for about ten minutes now. </p><p>"Why are they fighting?" Adrian asked me watching the two. I watched Draco run after her out of the common room.</p><p>"I have no idea but I think maybe it was about her accepting a date with Lee Jordan. Kind of strange don't you think?" I grinned at him. Blaise hadn't taken the news of Meg losing interest in him very well. He was sulking in the Library far away from her. I never really like the idea of Meg and Blaise. They had one date and that was the Yule Ball and from what I gather from Meghan was that Blaise had been an absolute buzzkill. He says too many corny things and annoys her. She had ditched him before the night was even over. She danced with a Hufflepuff boy. Pissing off everyone furthermore. Now Lee Jordan was in the picture. Lots of drama was unfolding. </p><p>"Lee and Meghan? I didn't know they knew each other." He shrugged, settling in. </p><p>"They didn't until Lee pulled her off Draco a few days ago. They kind of have been hanging out in between classes. I like the idea about it. She's fun and he's fun. You should have seen them this morning. They both have a date with Filch tonight. She put a dung bomb in his office. Fred and George were nowhere to be seen. Heartbroken they were at finding out their best friend had performed a prank without them." I rambled as I moved my colored pencil across the page of my book. Adrian didn't make a sound and I glance up at him. "What?"</p><p>"You really shouldn't be friends with those blood traitors" </p><p>"Don't call them blood traitors. They are really nice people. Merlin, what is wrong with this house? The lot of you, constantly putting yourselves on a mighty pedestal. If I recall correctly, your mother's a Muggle Adrian" putting air quotes around 'Muggle' as I stood up gathering my things. "Where's your sister? I promised to help her with her homework."</p><p>"She's in her room" I flicked his ear on my way out, he pushed me lightly away. </p><p>At some point, I had finally dragged myself back out of my room and back into Society long enough to be a little more social before I deem myself an introvert once more. Miles was sitting on the Sofa with a Mug of hot tea in his hand. He looked up at me and waved me over, he lifted up the blanket so I could get into it beside him. Lifting his arm he pulled into his side covering me up. </p><p>"You've been missing for a few hours. I was wondering if I'd ever see you again" He chuckled. I looked up at him, smiling. </p><p>"Adrian and everyone else is a bit annoying sometimes over things they shouldn't be so worried about." I laid my head on chest, listening to the way his laugh sounded.</p><p>"Yeah, I heard. Draco was pretty upset but not for the reason you think" </p><p>"Then why was he mad?" I rose an eyebrow waiting for him to answer. </p><p>"It's Lee Jordon. Out of all people. A Gryffindor. Nobody would have cared much if it were a Hufflepuff or a Ravenclaw but Gryffindors? No that won't do. Our house rivalry is set in stone." I groaned at him. That was the stupidest thing I ever heard. Why do houses have to matter on whether a person is good or not? "I know but listen I was wondering. Do you want to go on a date with me for Valentine's day?" </p><p>I think my eyebrows shot into my hairline. I wasn't aware that Miles liked me that way. </p><p>"No! No! It doesn't have to be a date just hang out with me. Everyone's busy and I would like to not be alone where it can remind me that I suck in the girlfriend department."</p><p>I patted his chest. That was much better. Miles was strictly a friend and that's all he ever will be. "Of course I'll hang out with you. We can go to the kitchens and stuff our faces with cake and ice cream and drink all the hot chocolate in the world if it makes you happy."</p><p>"Thanks, Sunni."</p><p>"Any time Smiles" He grinned down at me. I winked. </p><p>"Smiles... I like the sound of that" He took a sip of his tea.</p><p></p><div>
  <p>
    <b>
      <em>***</em>
    </b>
  </p>
</div><p><br/>I couldn't sleep, grabbing my wand I walked out into the hall, creating a light glow with my wand. I crept down the hall in the dark to the front entrance. Maybe being at the black lake would help out a bit to relax me.  I walked past Severus Office. The door was open slightly. That's weird... Severus would be in bed normally by now. It's very late. I peeked inside, not seeing anyone. I stepped in being thrown back as something or should I say someone rammed into me running down the hall. I groaned getting to my feet. Rushing down the hall quickly and quietly trying to catch up to whoever hit me. </p><p>They vanished up the staircase and I ran up it. My foot hit the first stair when something clashed against the floor and scratchy singing blared into the open corridors. I clapped my hands over my ears. Hobbling footsteps came bounding loudly down the hall. I quickly put my wand out and hid in the shadows as Filch appeared.  Damn it whoever was in Severus Office is going to get away! "Peeves! I got you now Peeves!" He yelled. "Stealing from a champion Peeves! Bad Peeves!" I moved closer to see what he was going on about Filch began climbing up the stairs when more footsteps rushed down and Severus appeared in the moonlight. I crouched down next to the bench. </p><p>"Filch? What's going on?" Severus spoke up. Severus looked handsome as ever even in his nightshirt and those damn pajama pants. I coyly smiled thinking back to Christmas morning a month ago. Ah, those pants...</p><p> "Its Peeves, Professor. He threw this egg down  the stairs." He held the egg up. I had to strain to hear him as they were talking so lowly. I crawled next to the wall trying to get closer. </p><p>"Peeves?" Severus softly whispered. "But Peeves couldn't get into my office. . . ." Yeah, and I was trying to go after him! <em>Damn it!</em></p><p>"The egg was in your office. Professor?" Filch asked stupidly. </p><p> "Of course not! I heard all this bangi-" </p><p>"It was the egg!" Filch spoke up loudly. He shook the egg in the air a little. "Peeves had thrown it. Professor!" </p><p>"Someone was in my office! My cupboard door was open and had been searched! Peeves couldn't have don't it, Filch! I seal my office which no one can break into! I want you to come and help me search for the intruder, Filch." <em>yeah but someone did and now he's probably long gone</em>. I grumpily shook my head. </p><p>"Professor " Filch looked at the stairs like a sad child being told no he couldn't have candy. I stifled a laugh biting my tongue.  "Peeves has been stealing from a student, Headmaster has to hear me out! It might be my chance to get him thrown out of the castle once and for all!" He spluttered out quickly. </p><p>"I don't give a damn about that wretched poltergeist! Come to my office!" Severus went to turn when Professor Moody came into a view. I coiled back from his wild eyes as it swirled around landing on me. I gulped, trying to slide back all the way into the wall, slowly very slowly wiggling my way back down to the dungeons. Forget trying to chase whoever broke into his office. I don't want to be caught by him. Barty had been on my case about shifting for him and it wouldn't be long until I eventually had to. He was being friendly about it though at least. </p><p>Even invites me to have tea with him. It's quite enjoyable, to be honest. Barty didn't seem all that bad. I would like to know why he's disguised as Moody and where the real Moody even is for that matter but Barty had made me promise not to think about it or ask questions. The threat of making me forget was looming over my head and I didn't want to forget. </p><p>He had helped me understand a part of myself better than Dumbledore ever helped me. At least now I know what I am and that's all thanks to Barty. </p><p>"Pajama party, is it?" Moody growled.</p><p>"Professor Snape and I heard noises, Professor! Peeves acting very badly again! Then someone broke into his office!" Filch started rambling. </p><p>"Shut up!" Severus hissed. Glaring daggers at Filch. I took one last glance at his face. I needed to get into the light to make it to the stairs. If I am quick enough maybe they won't notice. They were talking, I focused more on myself than on them and took my wand out. </p><p>"<em>Bombarda</em><em>!</em>" Flicking my wand at the door across the hall. It busted open and I shot down the stairs as they rushed to investigate.  </p><p>"NOT So fast!" Ropes binded my legs and I tumbled down the stairs. I slashed it with '<em>diffindo</em>' and ran down the corridor lunging into an empty classroom crawling under a desk. The door clicked open after a few minutes. Footsteps rounded the desk. Severus talked quietly. "Come out Sunni." I slowly peeked my head over the desk meeting his cold gaze. "Out of bed at late hours again?" He was gripping his left forearm. Shaking lightly. </p><p>"Are you okay Professor?" I asked slowly. He pushed me on the desk motioning for me to sit. I hopped up on it. He looked down at me, gripping my chin.</p><p>"Don't mind me... You've been spying again"</p><p>"Well in my defense! I was just going to the lake! I can't help that Peeves w-"</p><p>"It was Potter. He has an Invisibility cloak"</p><p>"Oh..."  I knew that. I played with that damn cloak. I knew he was using it for more than use sneaking to Hogsmeade. </p><p>"Never mind that now. Did you see anyone? Someone in my office?"  Crossing my fingers in hopes he didn't get mad, I told him what happened. He glared thoughtfully at the wall then looked at me.  "Are you okay? Did you get hurt?"</p><p>"No! I'm fine! I did try to go after him. I'm sorry I couldn't keep up" I mumbled. He grabbed my chin again tilting my head up. I looked into his eyes. </p><p>"Don't be sorry. I'm just glad you're okay. I must tell Dumbledore at once. Go back to your dormitory and stay there Sunni. I mean it." I nodded my head at him hoping down and going straight to the door. I turned to look at him. He looked a little in pain.</p><p>"Severus..." I whispered going back to him. He met my gaze. I leaned my hand out and reached for his arm. He lunged backward and shook his head wildly. </p><p>"Don't" He growled. </p><p>"Are you hurt?" I frowned at his behavior towards me. </p><p>"I'm fine"</p><p>"Then let me se-"</p><p>"GET OUT! You stupid girl!" He roared. I put my hands up in the air and backed away. </p><p>"Professor" my voice broke as tears stung my eyes. Why is he so hot and cold with me! Turning on my heel I went back to my room falling on the bed, forgetting to take the sleeping draught as I cried myself to sleep. </p><p></p><div>
  <p>
    <b>
      <em>&gt;&gt;&gt;&gt;&gt;&gt;Dream&lt;&lt;&lt;&lt;&lt;&lt;</em>
    </b>
  </p>
</div><p>
  <br/>
  <em>It was dark and I couldn't see. Singing, beautiful singing could be heard. Holding my hands out in front of me, I felt the air around me hoping for something to connect to my skin. The singing was getting louder and with each step, my skin would crawl. </em>
</p><p></p><div>
  <p><em>A child's wail froze me in my steps, I squinted in the dark seeing something large move.</em> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>"We must hurry she isn't safe here!" A man spoke harshly. "Lilly Lilly! Give her to me!" </em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>"I can't! I promised!" She screamed.</em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>"Where are you?!" I yelled out, my voice echoing in the dark. I rushed around feeling but nothing was there. It was then that I realized the singing was a Muggle Christmas hymn. Silent Night.</em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>"Give the child to me Lilly!" the man was upset. </em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>"I said no! I promised! She stays with me!" </em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>"Hello!" I screamed louder. Running my feet hit the wet pavement, puddles were splashing and there was a small drip. My hands collided into something slimy and wet. Hard and cold. Trailing my fingers down, I could feel the stones. </em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>A small light came into view and with all the energy I had I ran to it, the singing was getting louder the closer it came into view.</em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>A small cathedral came into view. Candles lit in the window. The church looked as if it were sitting on a lake, in a place where no light exists. the candles faint glow made a reflection on the water. </em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>Slowly my steps I watch a man with messy black hair bang on the door. It opened and the old man ushered them in. The woman holding the baby close to her chest while it screamed. Running to the church I slipped in before it closed. </em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>"She's just a baby Minister but something evil inside her. We can't protect her." The man patted the woman back as she cried softly. </em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>"She would never hurt Harry! Never! She's just different! James, we promised we would protect her from him!" Lilly cried.  It dawned on me that the man looked like Harry Potter and Harry had parents named Lilly and James but why would they have a baby girl?</em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>"Lilly... She's not just a child. She's dangerous and we should have never taken her in!" He roared. </em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>The singing became to </em>
    <em>loud</em>
    <em> and I screamed as blood poured from ears the louder the child wailed. A snake hissed in my ear telling me to kill the baby. </em>
    <em>Nagini</em>
    <em> was beside me now... Looking up the beady red eyes were piercing into my soul. I couldn't breathe as I stared at him seeing him clearly for the first time. </em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>He resembled almost like a snake himself. His nose flat against his face, his thin lips pulled back in a snarl, and teeth as yellow as the sun. </em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>"Kill the child!" He hissed. "Kill them all" </em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>"No, I won't. It's a baby!" I was shaking now. Crying as I watch the three adults fuss over the baby. </em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>"Kill them all."</em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>"I-I don't have a wand" I cried out. </em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>"You don't need a wand! Kill! Kill! Kill!" </em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>Three small children dressed in white with angel wings a small gold wire halo hung over the heads came into the room singing happily. They were beautiful children, without a care in the world they were happy and then the beast struck from within. </em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p><em>Blood splattered the windows, screams filled the room and the children sang no more. Lilly and James held the baby tight in their arms, their wands raised to me.</em> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>"You don't scare me!" I roared, swiping a hand James fell to his knees blood seeping through his shirt. He looked at me. </em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>"I have a son..."</em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>"You have no son" I whispered.</em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>I shot up out of the bed a scream still on my lips as I cried out. I could feel their blood all over me making me scream harder till my throat burned. I flicked the lights on looking in the mirror. I was covered in blood, my dress was ripped tattered, and dirty. Tears in my eyes I looked back to my face. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>The beady red-eyed man stood behind me laying a hand on my shoulder. </em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>"I'm coming, home child."</em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>I gasped as I sat up, shaking I fumbled around for my wand sitting up and flicking the light on. Where once the dark had brought me comfort and peace. I now felt alone, terrified, and unsafe. My heart pounded hard against my chest. No sound came from me when I opened my mouth. A silent cry escaped me as I closed my eyes letting my tears fall into my hands. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>People are going to die by my hands. I would kill and I would enjoy it.</p>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0040"><h2>40. Second Task</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>Sunniva, </em>
</p><p>My darling girl. I hope you have a wonderful Valentine's Day. </p><p>
  <em>Love, </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Narcissa.</em>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <em>Sunniva,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Have a happy Valentine's day.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>With all my love, </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Lucius.</em>
</p><p>"How many of those did you get?" Draco leaned over to see as three more Owls landed in front of me on the bench. I busted into laughter, smiling as I gave crackers to each owl. Collecting the scrolls I opened the others. </p><p>
  <em>Sunni,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Don't forget our date.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Smiles</em>
</p><p>"You have a date! With who?" Draco yanked the letter from grasp. I looked up at the Professor's table. Severus was glaring hard at me and I narrowed my eyes right back. Snatching the letter back I thumped Draco on the head. </p><p>"Mind your business, you idiot." I picked up the next one. </p><p>
  <em>Sunni,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Roses are red, </em>
  <em>Violets are blue,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>You're so hot that my stick stands for you.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>With all our love and wetness.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Your boys,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Lucian and Graham. </em>
</p><p>I laughed, shaking my head and looking at the two boys from down the table they were winking and giving me air kisses. Honestly, those two were awful. Just awful. </p><p>
  <em>Foul more like it. </em>
</p><p>Yes but they joke a lot too.</p><p>
  <em>Sun,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I don't know what's going on with you but I do miss having you around. It doesn't feel the same without you here telling Ron how much of a git he is. Or telling Hermione how much she actually gets wrong. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Most of all I miss having you here. Even if I hate it when you try to fix my hair. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Harry. </em>
</p><p>I looked up from the table to look at my floppy hair friend that I've hated ignoring so much. I did miss Harry. I missed him even more, these last few weeks ever since I had that awful dream of his parents. I felt like it was real. That I could have been raised by them had they not been murdered by Voldemort. </p><p>After all, this hate about being friends with Harry had finally gotten on my last nerve, and to top it off the horrible dream that won't go away from me. I went to the library the past two weeks to pull up any information I could on Voldemort, Death Eaters, The Potters, and even The Malfoys. Dobby's comment had stuck with me regrettably.</p><p>Finding out that Lucius was put under the Imperius Curse had broken my heart. He must have been extremely terrified when it had broken. Even more when he was being accused of doing so many monstrous things. My love for him grew stronger because of how strong he was to be able to endure such a thing. </p><p>As for Harry... I found out quite a lot and I was dying for a moment to sneak away from everyone and get him one on one. I needed to speak with him. Just as I needed to speak to Dumbledore. I can't sleep at all. The sleeping Draught I had agreed to get from Severus was a total flop. I refuse to speak to him, I go and do my classes and help out with whatever class I'm assigned to but we don't talk. As far as I knew, he didn't even look at me. </p><p>It was as if nothing ever happened. </p><p>That's what was hurting me the most. Him treating me this way. I like him all the same if not more even after him pushing me away so cruelly. Severus was a difficult man and I wanted to be the one to fix him. He was too hard and not soft enough. Something terrible happened to him that I know. The bits and pieces, he had shared with me were enough for me to know that. </p><p>"Sunni? Earth to Sunni. Yoohoo" A hand was waving in my face breaking my contact with Harry. I  looked at Meghan and she point to Draco. I scowled. He was such a jerk sometimes. He, Pike, Crabbe, and Goyle had gotten a first year Ravenclaw covered in pumpkin juice. Nobody was doing anything. Flicking my wand the boy was cleaned. He smiled at me with tears in his eyes before running from the room. Severus had a small smirk as he watched. </p><p>My blood boiled. </p><p>Standing up, I grabbed my bag and the letters. A big black owl swooped down and landed in front of me. </p><p>"Another one?!" Pansy screeched causing me and Meghan to hold our ears wincing. Honestly, was that necessary? I grabbed the small package from the owl and gave it a cracker before rushing away and into the courtyard. I dropped my bag and pulled the brown paper off the box. </p><p>Inside was a single Black rose wrapped with a tiny white ribbon with a bracelet attached to it. I pulled it off to examine it. </p><p>It was a simple silver chain with the letter 's' nothing more than that. I flipped it over a few times.  picking up the box I looked inside for a note or a letter. There was nothing until I looked inside the rose petals. A tiny scroll the size of a child's pinky had been rolled and placed inside it. I very carefully plucked it out. </p><p>
  <em>My Sunrise, </em>
</p><p>
  <em>The rose will never die. It's been enchanted. I'm sorry for all the terrible things that have been said and done. I hope one day you will understand why I am the way I am. I miss you terribly but it's better this way. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>At least for now. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>I do hope you love the bracelet. Even if we can't be together now. I'd like for this to serve as a reminder that I am always here for you as long as you want me. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>-S</em>
</p><p>"Severus" I whispered. I snapped the bracelet on and touch the crystal around my neck.</p><p>
  <em>He's trying</em>
</p><p>_______________</p><p>While I was in Hogsmeade with Miles we went to Honeydukes where I ended up overfilling my bag with sweets. We went to Madam Puddifoot's Tea Shop afterward to have some tea. It was filled with enchanted cupids and floating hearts for the holiday. I looked at Miles and grimace. He was mirroring my same expression. </p><p>"I just want to go in there and purchase some loose tea and then we can just head back to the castle. Everyone is out on dates." He nodded at me and walked across the street to stand under a tree. I pushed open the door, maneuvering my way around all the kids. </p><p>"What can I do for you?" A young woman asked me. I quickly passed over the paper with my order. She nodded her head and got straight to work. I only had to wait a few minutes when she placed all ten bags in front of me. Everything wrapped nicely and packed away into a small bag. </p><p>"Thank you" I handed her the money and shot out of there quickly. No matter how much people kept saying 'It's full' people still insisted on trying to go in. It was overly packed and I swear I can't feel my toes. I would have rather stuck my feet in the black lake with its temperatures than have another person step on my toes. </p><p>"That bad huh?" Miles grinned, shoving his hands in his pockets. </p><p>"I can't feel ma toes" I groaned.</p><p>"I'll hold that for you" Miles took the bag from my hand and held out his arm for me. I wrapped mine around it gratefully. "Let's get back to the castle. Get some Daisy's Hot Chocolate."</p><p>"Oh, I see... You're just using me for my elf" I playfully nudged him. </p><p>"She makes a mean cup of cocoa! Wish my elf was that good. He's just a lazy old git but My mother loves him too much and won't let father fire him" </p><p>"Elves are loyal. He's been in your family for many many generations. The least you can do is let him be 'lazy' as you so kindly put it. He's just old. Give him a break Smiles."</p><p>"Yeah yeah"</p><p>After a wonderful time eating cake, drinking cocoa, and sharing a lot of laughs with Miles in the kitchen I handed over some of the tea to Daisy once Miles left. </p><p>"Wrap it up in white tissue paper and put it in this box" Daisy took and the perfectly good letter I have written. "No one knows about this. Not a word." </p><p>"Yes Mistress"</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>
      <span class="u">Severus</span>
    </em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <em>'Crack'</em>
</p><p>Sunniva's house Elf Daisy was standing in my sitting room holding a small grey box with a green ribbon on top. I lowered my wand and walked up to her.</p><p>What was she doing here?</p><p>She held out the box. Taking into my arms she bowed low and cracked back out of the room. </p><p>Sitting the box on the table I pulled the bow and taking the top off. </p><p>Several bags of tea, an assortment of Citrus fruit, small pods of Chocolate, and liquid Coffee packets sat inside with a small letter on top with my name written in her perfect handwriting. </p><p>
  <em>My Moon and Stars, </em>
</p><p>
  <em>You may take all the time you need. I have no bad blood with you. Your actions are </em>
  <em>
    <span class="u">forgiven</span>
  </em>
  <em> but do try and </em>
  <em>
    <span class="u">stop pushing</span>
  </em>
  <em> so hard. I won't choose to overlook it forever. I understand the consequences better than you think.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I loved the bracelet just as much as I love the necklace. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span class="u">Talk to me soon. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span class="u">Your</span>
  </em>
  <em> Sunrise.</em>
</p><p>A smile made it's way to my face at her underlining what she viewed as the most important words in her letter. <em>'My Moon and Stars' </em>was sticking out the most. She had given me a nickname as well and my heart pounded at the thought of her calling me hers. She was understanding and I owed her an explanation but I couldn't find the courage in me to explain why I push. I just don't want her to fear me. </p><p>To hate me. Like she did. </p><p>
  <em>Like they both did. </em>
</p><p>Sunniva deserves more than what I could ever give her and I would make sure she would be okay even if it means standing on the side and being there for her as a friend. For now, anything more than that was just too dangerous not to mention absolutely preposterous.</p><p>She's my student!</p><p>
  <em>Yet you can't stay away</em>
</p><p>No, and I'm tired of staying away. I want her to be here in my arms where I can protect her at all costs. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <b>***</b>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <b>
      <span class="u">Sunniva</span>
    </b>
  </em>
</p><p>Here I was putting my fate in the hands of Dumbledore once again. Ronald Weasley sat beside me looking sick and slightly apologetic. I scowled and continued writing on the piece of paper. </p><p>
  <em>Harry,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Find Neville. Ask for his help. If not ask Dobby or even Moody. Hermione and Ron can't help you with this task, not like Neville. He will know what to do, I'm sure of it. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>-Sun</em>
</p><p>"you give him this letter Ronald Weasley or I'll have your balls in a jar on display for the world's smallest pair if you don't" I shoved the letter in his chest. He frowned. </p><p>"you don't have to be so mean about it"</p><p>"Yeah, and you didn't have to be such a wussy either but here we are."</p><p>"Will you two stop fighting." Hermione huffed and laid back down. </p><p>"It's time to go Mister Weasley" Madam Pomfrey waved him out. Taking one last glance at me I glared at him. Not that I don't mind doing this for Harry. It's just strange considering I hadn't talked to him all week even after he had sent that letter to me. </p><p>The four champions were having something they valued taken under the lake. I had originally thought it would be an item and now Dumbledore says it's a person and that we would be safe. How I got roped into this? I'll never know. I didn't think Harry would even consider me valuable to him but here I am. Courtesy of Dumbledore of course. He suggested me!</p><p>"you'll be safe" Dumbledore had said. Yeah safe my ass. I'm terrified of the dark. Ever since the nightmare of Harry's Parents I hadn't been able to go anywhere in the dark. My wand is always lit. Draco stopped sleeping in my room because he complained about the light being on. When he asked why I wanted the light all of a sudden I had just said I needed to study. </p><p>I do need to study of course but not sleeping means I had all the time in the world to study now too. Sleep deprivation had officially caught up to me. Even in the daylight, I'm hallucinating. I'm just very good at ignoring it which means sometimes I am even ignoring the reals things because I can't tell reality from fake anymore. </p><p>Am I even going under the lake? I don't know. I'm just going along with it at this point. I need to. It's the only way. </p><p>"Take these Ladies. When you wake up tomorrow it will be as if you were only sleeping. You'll all be fine" Madam Pomfrey stopped in front of me. "Sunni?"</p><p>"yes?" I looked into her sweet eyes. She looked a little worried. </p><p>"Are you sure you want to do this?"</p><p>"absolutely" I grabbed the vial. "cheers!" tipping it back I swallowed it all. </p><p>If there is one thing I hated more than the dark. It was being trapped inside my mind with nothing but pain and empty walls plunged into my own despair of hate and sorrow. </p><p>Of the guilt, I have for the things I've yet done.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>_______________</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <em>"You lied!"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Look what you did!"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Sunni! Sunni baby no!"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Love?" </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"You murdered my boy!"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"I'm proud of you Sunniva" </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Murderer! You Killed him! Murderer!"</em>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>_______________</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>
      <span class="u">Severus</span>
    </em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <em>Okay, It's not that hard to do. You have survived worse than this. You have survived Voldemort himself. You can do this. </em>
</p><p>I can't do this. </p><p>
  <em>You can. You must. </em>
</p><p>Being in a mental conversation with myself for the past three hours was not something I was fond of. If anything it made me feel incredibly stupid which I am not. How Sunniva even calls this therapeutic is insane.  </p><p>I needed no, I wanted to finally speak to her. To let her know what was bothering me so much. She had the right to know at the very least. If I had told her mother the truth about everything she could still be alive. Sunniva deserved to know that much at least. Nothing more and nothing less. </p><p>"Severus" Albus popped in behind me making me closed my eyes to calm my racing heart. It took everything me not to jump. I hate it when that man does that. Just pops in with no warning. Just 'pops' I would like to pop him. </p><p>"Yes?" I spoke up turning to face him. </p><p>"Come with me." </p><p>I suppressed an eye roll. This man has no boundaries. </p><p>"I don't want to do it" The Weasley boy whined. "I'm scared of the dark. What if something gets me?" </p><p>"Oh, Ron get over it. If it wasn't safe Dumbledore wouldn't allow us to go under" Miss Granger snapped at him, if she rolls her eyes anymore she's going to be staring at her insufferable brain for the rest of her life. </p><p>"Right you are Miss Granger," Albus spoke up, smiling at her and turning to the Weasley boy. He was pathetic. Whining like a toddler. Scared of the dark? He's a grown boy. "Mister Weasley. I assure you everything will be fine" The boy was still refusing. Albus huffed loudly glaring at him losing his calm composure. "Alright, Mister Weasley. I will not ask again. Miss Granger. Who else do you think would go in for Harry?" </p><p>She bit her lip and furrowed her eyebrows. "I don't know sir."</p><p>"How about Miss Northmann?" I shot my eyes up at the man. He couldn't be serious. Those two don't even speak anymore. Why would she want to go under for him? Of all people? Harry Potter? </p><p>
  <em>Potter...</em>
</p><p>"Sir, I don't know. She's been different since we got back. I mean... she might but I don't, I don't know sir" Granger was stumbling over her words. </p><p>"Miss Carrow" Albus spoke up. Meghan a girl Sunni was very fond of had been in the room with us helping Madam Pomfrey check on the other two girls. She had been paying extra close attention since Albus spoke Sunni's name. </p><p>"Yes Sir?" She shook her head, inhaling sharply.</p><p>"Please go get Miss Northmann. Bring her straight here. No stopping"</p><p>"uh... okay Sir." She ran out quickly, her mind a jumbled mess. Much like my own. I would not let her go under that lake for that boy. No</p><p>Just no!</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>***</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>Where are they? Keeping my face cool and collected I closed my eyes for a brief moment before scanning the lake once more. Where was she? Why hasn't he gotten her yet? The others are already up here waiting. </p><p>The Weasley boy stood beside Granger whispering to her while they both scanned the water. I wish he had man up and went himself. Why would she go under? Why? </p><p>
  <em>
    <b>
      <span class="u">Sunniva</span>
    </b>
  </em>
</p><p>My mind was torturing me. I had wished I could just wake but I couldn't. Fear was hitting me alive as I stared into the dark abyss listening to him call to me. Hissing and his long boney hands touching my face all while Nagini slithered across me over and over again. </p><p>I had to keep killing James Potter over and over. </p><p>Once dead. He would be back up begging me to spare him that he had a son. </p><p>Dead. </p><p>Alive once again. </p><p>Dead.</p><p>Repeating over and over. I could not cry anymore. I embraced it to the point that it was better to just do it than have him yell at me. I felt so guilty that even a small part of me was beginning to enjoy watching the life leave his eyes. </p><p>Raising my hand, I stared into James' eyes once more. He stared up at me grinning. Why was he grinning? He never grinned before! Suddenly I hunched over, coughing violently. Spitting water everywhere. </p><p>My lungs burned and I gasped. </p><p>So much water. So much water!</p><p>Please... Please. I just want to sleep. </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>
      <span class="u">Severus</span>
    </em>
  </b>
</p><p>"There!" I scanned looking and seeing a body float to the top not moving. </p><p>"Why is she not moving?"</p><p>"She's sinking!" </p><p>I rushed forward. Watching Sunniva sink back down. Where was Potter?</p><p>"Get her" Albus whispered. "Get her! Now!"  he yelled. </p><p>Viktor Krum had heard the order. He dived into the water with Cedric Diggory right behind him as the students around screamed. My heart was breaking heavily. What happened?</p><p>Harry Potter finally Emerged with Sunniva in his grasp, he was yelling frantically. Krum and Diggory helped pulled them to the stand. I leaned over and grabbed Sunniva. She was blue. </p><p>She was ice cold and wasn't moving.</p><p>She wasn't breathing. </p><p>"No..." I groaned. I lifted her up to my chest and held her to me. Pulling her further back away from everyone. "No... Sunni. No" </p><p>
  <em>Don't cry, Severus. </em>
</p><p><em>"</em>Get back! All of yeh! What's the matter with yer!" Hagrid's booming voiced echoed. </p><p>"SILENCE!" Albus' voice had quieted the crowd Immediately.  </p><p>Putting my wand to her chest I muttered the incantation. She had to have woken up while she was still under. She had to be okay! She must! Again and again, I used every spell I could think of, I pounded on her chest. Pressing and pushing but she would not wake. </p><p>"Severus..." Albus touched my shoulder. "Stop"</p><p>"No" I snapped. "No"</p><p>Pressing my wand harder into her chest I cast spell after spell. </p><p>"AH!" She shot up spitting and coughing water out of her mouth. Breathing heavily. </p><p>"Thank god!" I yanked her to me hard, holding her tightly. </p><p>"Welcome back Miss Northmann," Albus said before leaving. </p><p>I refused to let her go as she clung to me. Still gasping for air. </p><p>She's alive. </p><p>She's alive. </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>****</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>
      <span class="u">Sunniva</span>
    </em>
  </b>
</p><p>I walked into the potions room taking my seat next to Draco. I was finally released from the hospital wing and today was helping Severus with the fourth years. Draco grinned at me. I smiled weakly at him. It was great to finally be free.</p><p> Pansy, Millicent, Tracey, and Daphne all four of them sat down in front of me slapping a new edition of Witch Weekly on my desk. Pansy flicked it open giggling. Draco and I peered down at the page. Blaise came over squeezing in the middle so he could read too.</p><p>"That's brilliant" Blaise nodded his head happily.</p><p>I started giggling with the girls as I read further. I was laughing at the absurdity of the crap explanation of Hermione's friendship with Harry, Viktor's interest in her, and the lies about her giving them love potions. She wasn't toying with anyone.</p><p>Daphne picked up the article tossing it at Hermione who just sat down. She laughed it off pushing it away. I bit my cheek to keep from grinning at the girl's disappointment of not being able to get her riled up.</p><p>"Sit down!" Severus barreled into the room slamming the door shut behind him with his wand. I looked up at him sadly. We still haven't spoken since our little encounter. I had to speak to him today though. Ever since I found out I had almost drowned and that he was the one who saved me I needed to say thank you. He had not visited me at all while I was in Hospital. He didn't even write. He looked a mess as I looked at him. He was unkempt, dark circles, and looking a little thinner than he did before. </p><p>Harry had come to see me every day since the second task. He was there every chance he got. He felt like it was his fault that the spell had broken but that was not the case. Turns out I had done it myself. Dumbledore was not aware of my nightmares. He had given me a whole batch of Sleeping Draught at my disposal. With stern hard eyes and a grim expression, he had shown me remorse of having me go under the lake at all. </p><p>I just got an extra day of Private lessons with him now. He had seen my dreams and they have bothered him immensely. James and Lilly Potter dying over and over again inside my head by my own hands had him asking many questions as to why my mind was having me kill them. Why they had a baby girl and why they were trying to rid of her to a Muggle Minister.</p><p>"Turn to page 200, read and answer these questions" He pointed to the black word tapping it with his wand. Words started appearing on the board finishing with "<em>Don't disappoint me"</em></p><p>"Sunniva, read page 593 and write up some questions" He didn't even look at me. I frowned. Losing whatever happiness I may have had. This was total crap.</p><p>"Yes Sir"</p><p>Flipping the book I began reading, Draco's digits drummed against the table. I kicked his leg and he stopped. Twenty minutes into the class I began getting annoyed with Harry and the other two who wouldn't stop talking. I huffed flicking my wand hitting Ron in the head. He yelped turning around to stare at me. Draco cracked a grin while staring down at his book. I flicked my wand again.</p><p>"Stop that!" He yelled looking at everyone.</p><p>"Weasley!" Severus glared at Ron hatefully. Ron turned back around talking a little louder with Harry. The two boys were talking about what I had heard between Severus and Igor. My blood began to boil.</p><p>They shouldn't be so careless about that information. Flicking my wand under the table. "<em>Descendo</em>" I muttered. Ron's chair whipped out from right under him and he smacked the ground hard groaning. Everyone busted out into laughter. Severus glared down at Ron shaking his head.</p><p>"Get up Weasley" Ron slowly sat back in his chair, I flicked it again from under him. Severus grabbed him by the robes pulling him close. "Sit down" He sneered. I high five Draco under the table smirking slipping my wand back into my sleeve. The three began talking again a little quieter. Severus flicked his wand causing them to separate instantly. "Talk to each other now, you babbling bunch of dunderheads" I snickered with Draco, our heads getting smacked together. </p><p>"ow," we both groaned. Severus was staring at me heatedly.</p><p>Class finished, I stayed seated as everyone left the room. Severus kept his back to me. He sighed after a moment flicking his wand the door shutting and locking. He turned on me. I was up on my feet rushing forward. Not even thinking about anything but one thing.</p><p>He was quick to pick me up, sitting me on his desk. He grabbed my face roughly kissing me. Grabbing his robes yanking him closer deepening it. My tongue ran across his bottom lip, he parted them. I darted my tongue exploring. He groaned yanking me by my hips to the edge. I pushed him away.</p><p>"You can't just stand there with those dark beautiful black eyes and kiss me! You drive me crazy! You've been ignoring me!" I pulled at my hair. He smirked tilting his head at me. This isn't funny! I'm confused... so damn confused.</p><p>"You have a problem with my eyes or with me?</p><p>"Yes no... yes!" I stuttered He grabbed me roughly slamming his lips back on mine, I melted into them grabbing his head, biting his lips.</p><p>"Am I annoying you Miss Northmann?" He yanked me closer, leaning down fanning my face with his warm breath. I shuddered, bit my lip to keep from moaning. "Am I bothering you?</p><p>"You always bother me. Your whole existence bothers me." I lied through my teeth pulling him back down to kiss me. His hand slid around my throat making me weak as he gave a tiny squeeze. I was going to bust just sitting here.</p><p>"We shouldn't" He grunted as I attacked his neck with my lips, I sat up on my knees, stuff falling off his desk as I moved around. Snaking my arms around his waist I sucked on his skin under his ear in the crook of his jaw bone.</p><p> He moaned, hands slipping under my skirt feeling the back of my thighs.</p><p>"Shut up" I growled. He shoved me on my back leaning over me. Pulling my ass to the edge of the desk. He rubbed against me causing me to moan a little louder.</p><p>
  <em>Oh my god. Oh my god </em>
</p><p>
  <em>What is even happening right now?!</em>
</p><p>"Shh Sunni" He begged as his lips attacked my neck. His fingers working at the buttons of my shirt. The moment finally caught up to my head and I pushed him away.</p><p>"Wait... Sev.. wait" I pushed him harder. He looked down at me confused. I shook my head running my hand through my hair. "No, not right now. I'm sorry" I whispered.</p><p>"No... I shouldn't have allowed that" He sat down putting his head in his hands. "This can't happen Sunniva. This is all wrong. All of this is wrong. Innappriote." I bit my lip nodding with him. "I'm your teacher... you're my student. No"</p><p>"Severus... It's okay. Let's just leave this here." I placed my hand on his cheek. He stared up at me conflicted. "I still care about you... We can continue like this never happened" I trailed off looking away from his eyes.</p><p>"NO... No, we can't. I have feelings for you Sunni.. feelings I thought I would ever have again. Understand that. I need some time. Give me some time" He held my hand.</p><p>"I would give you the world Sev... I will wait." I smiled at him. "I stayed originally to ask about what happened at the lake and why you've been ignoring me... this took a different angle." I scratched my head. He chuckled. Pulling me to him. He laid his head in my lap. </p><p>
  <em>Severus Snape just put his head on your lap. </em>
</p><p>Swallowing my desire to celebrate, I lifted my hand and placed it on his head. Running my fingers through his hair. What is even happening right now? This just flopped around so quickly.</p><p>"Keep coming to me, I need you. Just don't become a thing with Potter I beg of you." He groaned. I giggled. Was he worried that I would choose Harry? That I would prefer Harry over him? I would never. </p><p>"Severus... Thank you. For saving me" I whispered. His grip on my legs tighten and he shifted looking up at me. Those dark inky eyes piercing into my soul making me crumble all for him.</p><p>"I'll always be there to save you. Always" </p><p>Smiling, I leaned forward letting a small tear fall as I kissed his head. </p><p>"My Moon and stars" <br/><br/><br/></p><p>
  <b>
    <em>***</em>
  </b>
</p><p>Leaving Severus' classroom made me feel light but also upset. He said we couldn't be anything more but he needed me. The confusion was built up tipping me on a scale I wasn't for sure how it would fall. It would go either way and that's what scared me to death. For the first time in my life, a guy had piqued my interest and he happened to be my professor. I have done harmless flirting before but never to a point, I was emotionally involved. I was emotionally invested in Severus at this point.</p><p>Rubbing my bottom lip, I closed my eyes thinking of how he tugged at it with his teeth, the way his hands caressed my skin. I sighed happily, I knew it was wrong to lust for my professor, he expressed the same but I don't mind having him as my little secret. I'm sixteen, It's the legal age. Just not for being with my teacher. Grumpily pulling my books from my bag I got to work on my homework for the night. Tomorrow I will go to Hogsmeade earlier, get what I need and get back here as soon as possible. I want to spend time with the Potions master, also to train. Holding the crystal necklace I rubbed it with my thumb and index. Finding comfort in the action.  </p><p>He has me in deep waters but he's worth drowning for. <br/><br/></p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0041"><h2>41. Doggy Sweets</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I pulled my broom from my trunk enlarging it, grabbed my money, and buttoning up my jacket. Tugging my hat on I ran past my friends and outside as quickly as I could. I got a plan today. Severus is going to have no choice but to spend his day in my amazing presence. It's been a few days since out little heart to heart. I missed him. I kissed having him all to myself.</p><p>Going out in the training field I threw my leg over the broom. "Up!" I kicked with ease, getting comfortable. Lifting high into the air I leaned forward increasing momentum.</p><p>Whizzing through the fields of Hogwarts. I landed in front of Greengrocers '<em>The magic Neep</em>' I kept a hold of my broom grabbing a basket and loading it up with different ingredients. I went to Honeydukes filling up on some different sweets. Putting my items in my bag I straddled my broom about to take off again. I kicked up jumping as a hand landed on my shoulder. I squealed grabbing my chest, glaring at Harry.</p><p>I may have disregarded Lucius in one thing he asked me to do with Harry. I had become friends with him once more. Ignoring how much it would make everyone mad again. After the second task, being that person he needed to retrieve put a bit of an unbreakable bond in between us. Not to mention I had opened up to him about my insane nightmares about his parents.</p><p>
  <em>"Sun are you okay?" Harry sat in front of me right, taking my hand in his. He leaned forward to look under my arms to look at my face. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Yeah Harry. I'm fine" I mumbled into my sleeve.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Well it's just you ran out of the great hall... crying and I was- well I was worried" He squeezed my hand harder. "You can tell me what's wrong. I won't judge. I have a lot of wrong in my life too but you can't let that control you" I looked up to him wiping my face with my sleeve. The wind blew my hair back from my face. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"I can't sleep. I'm scared of the dark." I had whispered. I was sure he would have laughed at me but he didn't.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Everyone is afraid of something Sun." He patted my head, then wiped my face with his sleeve. "I'm afraid of the dark sometimes too. I'm sure you can guess why" </em>
</p><p>
  <em>And I did know why. Voldemort wasn't just haunting me. He did the same with Harry. The boy who lived. Who lost his parents and almost a life, a magical life. The world he belonged in. Maybe Harry would understand too. Why wouldn't he? Surely he's the most understanding person here at Hogwarts when it comes to having that monster in your head. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Harry?"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Yeah" He gave me a lopsided grin. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"I have nightmares about Voldemort" He had lost his smile.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"What about?" He scooted closer making sure to grab both of my hands. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Don't freak out, please. It's one of the reasons I want to be closer to you. I'm so sorry"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Sun I don't understand." </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Your Parents Harry- They die over and over in my head by my hands. It's scary"</em>
</p><p><em>"Oh... Yeah. Well. </em>That's<em>.... that's... wow"</em></p><p>
  <em>"You don't need to say anything. I'm just sorry. It's bothering me so much that anytime I look at you I just have the need to shield you. To scream 'I'm sorry' till I can't no more."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"You didn't kill my mum and dad Sun. Voldemort did. You did nothing wrong. You never need to say sorry for the things you didn't do. They're just nightmares. If anything I'm sorry you're dreaming of them. Have you told Dumbledore?"</em>
</p><p>And so it went that ever since that day at the lake Harry and I had shared something that not even his best friends. could ever understand. Much to the displeasure of Ron and Draco, Harry and I were taking the time to spend alone with each other than with our other friends.</p><p>"Seriously?!" I gasped staring at him narrowing my eyes just a little.</p><p>"Sorry Sunni..." He smiled sheepishly. A matted black hair dog padded up to him and sat down looking at me tilting its head a little.</p><p>"Awe!" I dropped my broom and going to pet the shaggy dog. "Awe! Look at that face!" I gushed I got my knees and began scratching the dog's head.</p><p>"Ah Sunni..." Ron started laughing, Hermione bit her lips. I looked at Harry.</p><p>"What's wrong? You know what... don't answer that! Look at his face!" I nuzzled the dog's face. His tail wagging like crazy. "Do you want a treat?! I got Treats!" I opened my bag pulling out a peanut butter cookie. "Can you shake?"</p><p>"Sunni... stop" Harry tried to pull me away and I smacked at him.</p><p>"Nothing for you Harry quit being jealous of this beautiful doggy!" I turned back to the dog holding my hand out. "Shake and you can have the cookie!" The dog chased his tail and I giggled as it licked my face. "Oh, good boy! Such a good boy!" I was gushing rubbing his belly.</p><p>"What's his name?" I looked at Harry. "Since he seems to know you."</p><p>"Snuffles."</p><p>"Snuffles? Are you serious?" my eyebrows furrowed. That was an awful name. Ron busted into laughter as the Dog 'Snuffles' began barking like crazy. "Well, Snuffles. If you wait just a moment I'll be right back with a WHOLE bag of cookies just for you." I picked my broom up shoving it in Harry's arms. he grinned stupidly at me. "Watch my broom, Sweetcheeks."</p><p>"yes ma'am" He grinned. Hermione rolled her eyes.</p><p>"Alright Snuffles, Here you go" I held the little paper bag of cookies out to him. He bit down on the tabs wagging his tail happily. "Do you live around here Snuffles? Why don't we bring him to castl-"</p><p>"NO!" they all three yelled at once. I cross my arms and pouted.</p><p>"But look at that face... He's starving!" I argued. "I'll take care of him!"</p><p>"Don't worry about it Sunni..." Harry put his arm around me.</p><p>"But... awe" I frowned, shoulders slumping in defeat. Snuffles rubbed my leg wagging his tail. He dropped the brown paper bag and sat. "Sorry boy. I would love to take you home and give you a nice warm bed." Ron laughed again and I slugged him hard making him groan. Snuffles barked.</p><p>"Bloody hell that hurt!"</p><p>"Stop laughing you prick. It's not funny. He's a stray. He needs a nice warm bed and food." I snapped at him. Taking my broom from Harry I leaned down petting Snuffles's head. "You be a good boy. I'm going to come to find you when I come back. I'm going to have so much food for you! Harry. Keep your mutt on a leash" I glared at Ron. He shrunk back. "It breaks my heart to see an animal on the streets" caressing Snuffle's snout. I straddle my broom and kicked off the ground. Bolting into the air fast and back to the castle. I Jumped from my broom fixing my hair.</p><p>"One word! Quidditch" Draco smiled at me from the bench in the courtyard.</p><p>"No... I don't think so" I smiled, shrinking my broom and putting it back in my bag.</p><p>"Okay, but you do fly fast."</p><p>"She hits hard too. Might make on hell of a beater" Blaise commented as he stared at his book.</p><p>"I'll see you guys later. I have a hot date with a scrub brush and some cauldrons." I waved at them going inside and going straight to Severus' classroom.</p><p>With a bag full of goodies. I smooth out my face putting a small smile on. I don't want him to think I'm too excited. I could break out the running man at any given second but I don't need him to know that.</p><p>Knocking three times, the door opened. He smiled down at me.</p><p>"I figured you'd be here today earlier than expected" He stepped aside to let me into the room. I held my bag up and shook it a little.</p><p>"I brought gifts"</p><p>"Gifts?" He rose an eyebrow, shutting the door.</p><p>"Yes, Gifts Professor Grumpy" I nudged him a little opening my bag up. I pulled out a bag of chocolate frogs and shook it a little. "I got chocolate" I grinned. "and I know you hate strawberries so I got you a mango." I held it up.</p><p>"How do you know I hate strawberries?" He asked looking me up and down. I did a little internal dance as wearing my best jeans and a very form fitted black tee. His eyes trailed back down and just to be a tease, I knocked my bag off the table by 'accident'</p><p>"Opps" I smirked at him, turning over and leaning down to get it. He inhaled sharply and coughed. When I turned around he had an amused expression.</p><p>"I know what you did"</p><p>"What ever do you mean Professor?" leaning back I bit my lips daring him to do something. He didn't take the bait. Backing up from me He asked me again how I knew about the strawberries.</p><p>"because you never eat them. You have had many bowls put in front of you and you never eat them." He chuckled taking a seat at his own desk.</p><p>"You watch me eat then. yes?"</p><p>"Well of course I do." I rolled my eyes and muttering under my breath. "That mouth..."</p><p>"What was that?" He leaned forward making me turn red. I twirled my wand in my hand.</p><p>"Nothing" I grinned getting settled in a desk chair instead of the tabletop.</p><p>"Well, we can train later. Right now I need to brew some potions. You are more than welcome to my book as always. Now I'm going to" Getting up he plucked up the mango from my hands "Eat this"</p><p>
  <em>Professor Picky.....</em>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>_______________</em>
  </b>
</p><p>Biting my lip, I watched his fingers run across all the different vials. Hold delicately he held them and dropped them into the boiling cauldron. He would thumb his bottom lip in thought, raising an eyebrow in thought. Turning this way and that way before grabbing something else. Starting the process all over again.</p><p>I suppressed a groan as. one long slender finger tugged at his collar. I crossed my legs, to try and relieve the pressure building up. Looking down at my sketchbook. He grunted obviously having done something wrong. Closing my eyes I inhaled sharply. Maybe coming in here today was a mistake.</p><p>
  <em>You're always getting hot for Severus no matter what it is he's, doing</em>
</p><p>Oh, hush!</p><p>
  <em>it's true. </em>
</p><p>"Sunni are you okay?"</p><p>"Huh?" I looked up at him releasing my bottom lip. He smirked, going back to his work. Why that... He pulled at his collar again, looking up he met my eyes. Pressure build-up in the pit of my stomach and I released a ragged breath. His eyes seemed to darken more. Filled with intensity. He waved his wand putting the fire out under the cauldron.</p><p>
  <em>What is he doing?</em>
</p><p>Slowly he made his way around the desk, coming straight to me looking like a wild animal stalking its prey. I swallowed hard as he stretched his hand out touching my face lightly with the brush of his fingertips. Moving over my lips. I couldn't look away. My book fell from my hands as he began palming my cheek.</p><p>"What is it about you?" He whispered. With a shaky hand, I placed it over his closing my eyes leaning into his touch. In swift movement I was up on my feet his rough hand holding me tight against him the other wrapped around the front of my neck, rubbing my chin with his thumb. I think I'm about to bust.</p><p>The way he holds me against him so primal yet protective, I've never been held like this before and it makes me weak in my knees. His eyes darted to my lips than to my eyes. I shuddered as he pressed me against him more.</p><p>"No" He groaned.</p><p>Before I could protest his lips crashed down on mine. Nothing gentle about this kiss. It was like he was drinking water for the first time in forever. He grabbed me roughly picking me up and placing me on the desk. Both hands on my face tilting my head back.</p><p>I couldn't keep up with him, his lips were everywhere traveling down my neck and finding the one spot that gets me every time. I gasped as his tongue darted out and licking and nipping at it.</p><p>"Severus" I moaned. I could feel his smile against me. His fingers pulled at the fabric of jeans. Sliding my hands up from his stomach to his chest, I fisted his robes and yanked him down. He grunted as my hand yanked him by just collar.</p><p>"No more waiting" I whispered. "No more"</p><p>"I agree" he was breathing heavily.</p><p>The door was locked and a silencing spell was put in place. He rushed over to me grabbing my hand and yanking me into the room on the side. Shoving me against the door he made quick work unbuttoning my jeans pushing them down, I grinned down at him as he took a sharp intake of breath.</p><p>My dark green lacey panties obviously had surprised him.</p><p>Then he surprised me by pressing his nose against me. Moaning, I ran my fingers through his hair as he rubbed against me.</p><p>That nose... A smug smile tugged at my lips. His laugh vibrating through my body. He looked up at me with those dark eyes I love so much.</p><p>"I see you're pleased"</p><p>"You always please me" I pulled him up by his shirt, kissing him. He fell back onto the small sofa as I straddled him. My fingers working down his buttons as he continued kissing me.</p><p>Where this was going, we could never turn back from but boy was I willing to burn for this. Severus was the ocean and I was that tiny little fish desperate to swim in all the pleasure he could give me.</p><p>"Lift up" He murmured against my lips. His hands slipped underneath me to his trousers, four button pop sounds and he pushed his pants down. I couldn't look even if I desperately wanted to. His mouth was back on mine hooking my panties to one side I felt him at my entrance.</p><p>I was definitely going to combust now.</p><p>This was happening.</p><p>This was actually happening. I'm going to screw my professor!</p><p>Pressing down just a little, my breathe hot and heavy as he groaned. I closed my eyes tight, Pressing further as a small burn erupted down there. He was a lot bigger than I thought or that I am even used to.</p><p>
  <em>'boom boom boom'</em>
</p><p>"Fuck" I went to pull back.</p><p>"Ignore it." He groaned. "Ignore it. We're not stopping"</p><p>The knocking came again louder. He put his hand against my mouth holding me to him. Pulling me down harder I moaned against his hand, My eyes rolling back as he groaned pushing up. I almost came just by how hot this was. The knocking was still there yet, he pressed more into me until I couldn't bear it anymore. I whimpered in pleasure.</p><p>"You're so beautiful" His lips pressed against my ear. His hand still over my mouth. Pushing my head into his chest, he pulled me up by my hips and pushed me back down.</p><p>
  <em>Holy.... fuck.</em>
</p><p>His groans and grunting were pushing me over the edge and whoever the hell was knocking would not go away, yet he did not stop. If anything he was urging me to move against him. Placing my hands on his shoulders I did just that. His head fell back against the back of the sofa, Keeping eye contact with me as I went faster.</p><p>"Shh...." held my mouth once again as I whimpered, he was grinning clearly enjoying himself just as much as I was. "come for me"</p><p>
  <em>oh my god! </em>
</p><p>Okay! Stop talking brain!</p><p>"Please" He was begging. Severus Snape was begging me to come for him. That was all I need as I exploded around him. His hand clamped tight over my mouth once more yanking me to him to cover my scream. He tightened and bit right into my neck under my chin shuddering underneath me.</p><p>Heaving breathing and huge smiles we looked at each other. He brushed my hair from my face leaving kisses on my cheeks, nose, and then sweetly kissing my lips.</p><p>"I would stay buried in you for eternity if I could"</p><p>My jaw dropped. I quiet like Severus dirty talking.</p><p>"Close your mouth... you'll catch pixies"</p><p>"Severus!" Professor McGonagall was outside the door, My eyes widen and I pulled up quickly causing us both to wince. "Severus are you in here?" she knocked on the side door we were just right behind.</p><p>"Go in there" Grabbing my jeans and jacket he hit me in the face with them pushing me in the storage room and shutting the door. I slid down to the ground covering my mouth.</p><p>"Minerva?" He asked.</p><p>"oh... You're a mess Severus" I stifled a giggle covering my mouth tighter. "You look as if you've been rolling around having a fuss"</p><p>"Thank you, Minerva. How may I help you?" His bored tone was brought back out whenever he was annoyed.</p><p>"Yes! Albus needs you."</p><p>"Now?"</p><p>"Yes now. We've been looking all over for you" She snapped. "Heavens... You do look like a right mess. Clean yourself up." She huffed and the door shut.</p><p>The storage door opened and he was smirking down at me. I grinned giggling.</p><p>"I do love the way you laugh. Come on my sunrise. Get dressed. I need to go. Please lock the classroom after you go. Here's the spell" He handed me a piece of paper after helping me to my feet. He went to leave. Turning around he rushed back to me pushing me against the pillar and kissing me madly again. I sighed against him.</p><p>"no more running" He whispered. Turning on his heel he left the door shutting behind him.</p><p>I must have stood there staring at the door he walked out of for five minutes before I did just what I've been wanting to do since seeing him. No shame, standing in my shirt and panties I broke out the running man.</p><p>I just had sex with the Potions Master.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0042"><h2>42. I say Yes</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I had just gotten back to my dorm. I leaned against the door sighing happily. I had finally gotten somewhere with Severus. My heart was soaring through the clouds. Severus Snape had been inside me. He was moaning my name and I had brought him pleasure.</p><p>I have never in my whole life had thought a man could make me this happy and not be with me.</p><p>If this was all I could ever have with him. I would be okay with it but I did want him. I would want him every single time.</p><p>All the pushing he has done has only amplified my desire for him. All the pent up frustration has lead to this very moment.</p><p>Nothing about it was sweet but he had been gentle with me. Wanting me to feel the need he had for me yet cherish me. The way he held me, the sneakiness of it all. It only made it all the better.</p><p>Professor McGonagall had been outside the door the entire time while he was having sex amazing sex with me. His student.</p><p>Took six months for something to happen but man I could dance all over this castle.</p><p>I had sex with the Potions master.</p><p>Flopping back on my bed, I giggled. Severus freaking Snape.</p><p>"Sunni?!" Meghan banged on the door calling for me. "Hey! Open up!" getting up I swung the door looking at her. She was grinning with Draco holding up a Blaise.</p><p>"Sunni! Damn girl. I could put cream on you call you my birthday cake!"</p><p>oh my...</p><p>"I know!" Draco was grinning even bigger. It was creepy. "It's cool! He's drunk!" I ushered them into the room helping them put Blaise on the bed.</p><p>"What happened?" I pulled Blaise's shoes off as he snickered calling for Onyx. He took one look at Blaise put his tail up straighter and hissed, turning away from him.</p><p>"Awe! I want the pussy cat!" He whined. I smacked his backside making him groan. I rolled my eyes at him. What the hell.</p><p>"The new girl at the three broomsticks got an order wrong. How Blaise didn't realize that his butterbeer was extra spiked in fire whiskey is beyond me" Meghan groaned. "He doesn't even drink! I had to leave my date with Lee to help this sod!" She crossed her arms and sat on the bed. Draco shrugged his shoulders.</p><p>"Did anyone see him like this? He could get in trouble for being this way"</p><p>"No I was very careful about getting him in here" Draco pulled the throw cover up on Blaise. "I wouldn't risk him getting in trouble. Snape was rather helpful though."</p><p>"Snape?" I stood up straighter.</p><p>"Yeah... weird he was well..." Meghan trailed off looking lost.</p><p>"Happy" Draco nodded his head in thought. "He was smiling. Never seen that man smile my whole life and he's my godfather" I began choking on my own spit.</p><p>"you didn't tell me that!" I exclaimed</p><p>"I didn't?" Draco shrugged his shoulder again shoving his hands in his pockets. "Must have slipped my mind. oops," He grinned and looked back down at his best friend.</p><p>Severus was happy? He was smiling?</p><p><em>You did that.</em> I bit my lip to keep the grin off but I couldn't help but feel a little accomplished at something. I made Severus happy.</p><p>We stayed in my room chatting while I rubbed some ointment into Blaise's skin as he began to feel sick. Meghan rubbed his back soothing him as soon as he began crying about a pony and a dead fish. Looking at Draco he just waved his hands in the air. He didn't have a clue either. Blaise was still a mystery to us all even after all this time.</p><p>When they were about to leave, Draco hauled Blaise back off the bed but I stopped him. "Leave him"</p><p>"You sure?"</p><p>"yeah, leave him. I'll have Snape remove him later. He's going to puke all over the common room. I don't want to hear the Bloody Baron complain about another sick student again. He's worse than Moaning Myrtle and she does nothing but moans."</p><p>"Alright. Cool" I opened my door to let them out and a paper bird hit me right between the eyes.</p><p>
  <em>Sunniva,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Come.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>-B.C.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <b>___________________</b>
  </em>
</p><p>"Whose B.C?" Draco leaned over my shoulder. Meghan grabbed his ear and yanked him out before I could answer. She was scolding him going down the hallway about minding his own business and something about him owing her money for a ruined date.</p><p>B.C... You idiot. Crumbling the letter in my grasp, I took my wand, tapping it once and watching the letter burn. I knew if he was hiding and using Polyjuice potion that means he couldn't be caught. Yanking my boots on, I slipped my cloak on and went to his room.</p><p>Moody opened up and let me. As soon as the door was shut I smack him in the arm twice.</p><p>"What is the matter with you! You could have been discovered" <em>Whack </em>"Why did you risk it" <em>whack. </em>He growled and grabbed my arms roughly. Shoving against the wall.</p><p>"Stop hitting me"</p><p>"Don't be stupid!" I snapped. He released me and I pulled him into a tight hug. "I need you Barty"</p><p>Ever since he told me what I am, it feels like I finally understood a part of myself. I would still be stuck in my own misery had it not be for Barty. Even if he was partially responsible. I felt nothing but gratitude for him. I still wondered by he never tells me about himself or what he's doing but I don't feel the need to know.</p><p>I guess I'm losing my curiosity spark.</p><p>I was aware of how awkward this must have been considering he was still in Moody's form. I pulled away and shook my head at him. "Don't do that again. Just say, Moody. That's who you are right now. Don't risk it"</p><p>"Sorry" He grumbled.</p><p>"What did you need me for?" I took a seat on the sofa crossing my legs. He hobbled over and sat down heavily in the chair. Flicking his wand, the door locked with all the many many bolts. I looked at him wearily.</p><p>"Don't look so scared Pet"</p><p>
  <em>Pet?</em>
</p><p>Now, what damn minute! I opened my mouth to give him a piece of my mind. I ain't nobody's pet. Nobodies. "Close your mouth, I just want you to see me. Not in this ugly man"</p><p>"Barty... No." Before I could finish my sentence he was already shifting back to his normal self. Barty the real Barty sat in heavy oversize clothes that swallowed him. He stood up and the clothes dropped. He quickly held them up laughing when I shouted at him to cover himself back up.</p><p>Merlin's<em> Beard. </em></p><p>"you can open your eyes now" Barty was now wearing a Slytherin school robe tied tightly against him. He sat beside me.</p><p>He was handsome. Strawberry blonde hair, freckled skin, and honey-colored brown eyes. He licked his lips as he watched me take him in. Leaning back, a small smile graced his face when I began staring a little too long.</p><p>"Come here" He motioned me to get closer to him and sadly enough I was quite willing to. I wanted to be next to him. Severus was pushed from my mind immediately the moment Barty put his hand on my back. "Straddle me" he inhaled my neck, as I slid over the top of him. Settling myself in his lap. He grinned as his hands began rubbing my thighs.</p><p>
  <em>Wait.</em>
</p><p>Flicking his wand a little he pulled me down to him.</p><p>"I've been waiting so long to just have you as me" his hands held my face, sliding them down to the hem of my shirt he yanked it over my head. "ever since you yelled at me. I wanted to fuck you senseless"</p><p>How am I liking this so much?</p><p>"lay down" I shook my head at him a little. I don't want to but I do.</p><p>Severus... Sunni! You just slept with the guy you truly like and now you're going to lay down for this man? You don't even know him!</p><p>I know! b..... It feels right.</p><p>
  <em>No!</em>
</p><p>Barty yanked my pants and underwear off and discarded them on the floor. He looked me up and down. Flicking his wand once more, he held it in his grasp tightly as he dropped his robe. Butterflies erupted in my stomach as I stared up at him.</p><p>"Come here. I want you" Leaning up I grabbed him by his hips pulling him to me. He grinned, his tongue darting out to lick his lips. I began kissing his neck and chest making him groan as he settled himself between my legs.</p><p>Grabbing a fistful of my hair he yanked my head back to look me in the eyes, ramming into me hard making me gasp.</p><p>
  <em>Sunni... No</em>
</p><p>I moaned feeling deliriously happy. As he pulled and pushed over and over again. Making me squeal. His hot panting filling my ear. "Barty" I sighed.</p><p>"Yes," He grunted pushing me over the edge. He crushed his lips on mine, grabbing my neck hard, choking me. Muffling my cries of pleasure. He kept going bringing me back to the brink of coming again. He was laughing as he squeezed harder.</p><p>I couldn't breathe. He kept going as I squirmed for air. I couldn't breathe but why was this making me so excited? Hitting him in the chest several times, black spots filled my vision as rammed into me making me whimper as he came hard inside me. I came around him gasping for air. Taking deep gulps, my lungs burning. He stared down at me smirking.</p><p>"Breath Play" He grinned standing up he slipped his robe back on.</p><p>
  <em>Sunni... </em>
</p><p>I then came to my senses.</p><p>What.</p><p>My bottom lip trembled as I stared at Barty. I don't understand. I couldn't stand up, I went for my wand.</p><p>"<em>Imperio</em>"</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <b>***</b>
  </em>
</p><p>Draco nudged me and placed a hand on my shoulder. I was starting to sweat and couldn't find the will to take my eyes away from the doors. I felt like a few hours of the day were missing. It was dinner time and I don't even remember waking up this morning.</p><p>What did I even do?</p><p>I felt my body temperature rise suddenly.</p><p>"Sunni... hey"</p><p>"Sunni?" I felt someone shake me I looked into Draco's silver-grey eyes. "Sunni, are you okay? You're paler than usual."</p><p>"I-I-I" I was struggling to breathe. Why couldn't I remember anything? I was fine until I got in here. I felt happy and now I just feel panicked. I could hurt myself right now for my body now wanting to take this time to have an episode. I could feel it and I was trying to push it back. I couldn't shift in here. I'd hurt someone. I still don't have full control of force shifts.</p><p>and I don't think I would be able to get control at all if I were to shift now. My mind is fogged, too fogged. Something happened. I just know it!</p><p>"D-Draco-o Get-t me off t-t-his bench." I rasped. I reached for him to take my hand right as my eyes rolled back in my head and I fell backward.</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Severus</em>
  </b>
</p><p>The insolent boys, Gryffindors. Causing so much trouble all the time. Weasleys. Their awful pranks. I just wanted to get Sunniva back in my arms. After that heavenly experience with her, I had hoped it would curb the desire I had for her but all it did was make me want her more.</p><p>I was hooked. I had dripped my fingers in a cookie jar and it was only a matter of time I'll be caught. I was playing a dangerous game. I could risk everything I worked hard for... for a girl that I still had no idea how much I cared for.</p><p>Nobody is worth losing their lives work over. Nobody I was sure of that.</p><p>"SUNNI! HEY!"</p><p>"SUNNI!"</p><p>
  <em>What now?!</em>
</p><p>I rushed into the great hall with Flitwick behind me and saw a crowd of students huddled behind and around the Slytherin bench.</p><p>"Sunni! Can you hear me?!"</p><p>"OUT OF MY WAY!" I bellowed trying to get to the girl, she was huddled on the ground in a ball, shaking. Gasping for air, Her eyes, rolling back. "MOVE!" I yelled again. I bent down and gathered her up in my arms. I thought she was fine, I should have stayed with her. I should have told Minerva to leave me be. Albus was fully capable of handling the Weasley twins on his own. I should have known she would get like this. She hadn't shifted in so long and then I had to go and touch her!</p><p>I did this! <em>Stupid!</em></p><p>I rushed her to the hospital wing quickly to let her ride out the seizure and to administer her some potions to heal. "Sunniva..." I whispered as I laid her down, Her small hands clenched my robes tightly, she was so tense and my heart broke a little more while watching her. I put her down and shoved a piece of cloth in her mouth to keep her from biting her tongue. "Sunni, come on love. You're okay" I brushed her hair back and let her hang on to me. Her body slowly eased up and she relaxed into a limp pile. Her breathing evened out and I could sigh in relief. <em>She would be fine. </em>I pulled the cloth back out and discarded it.</p><p>At least she didn't shift! That would have been hard to explain to all witnesses. Look your fellow classmate turns into a giant furball and she could kill you.</p><p>Party in the Slytherin house once again. As if the chambers weren't enough damage.</p><p>Pomfrey came in and gave her some Potions while I sat with her waiting for her to wake up. After a few minutes, I would have to leave again to speak with Dumbledore about Potter. The third task was coming up fast and with Crouch not showing up when he was needed for this task. I've been tasked with more loads. Not to mention Igor refusing to leave me be about his arm. I know the dark Lord is getting stronger. This was just too much. Sunniva needs me now too. This was a very serious situation and as much as I wanted to sit in here with her I know I couldn't.</p><p>"When she wakes <em>please</em> let me know," I told Pomfrey before leaving stressing the, please. I felt so bad for how I reacted to her on many occasions, I just got scared at how she might have felt, I was feeling something not entirely sure exactly what it was but I couldn't allow such a thing to exist or happen between us. It was very wrong. Not right. I wouldn't allow it. <em>Never. </em></p><p>
  <em>but you did.</em>
</p><p>and it felt so right.</p><p>I just wanted to be there when she woke up, I wanted to be the first person she sees. I needed to apologize for being so hateful to her even after all this time I still feel the need to tell her I'm sorry. To let her know that now after what happened between us that I wanted her more. That I wanted to be selfish with her. I wanted her all to myself. I had missed her company. She was a light to my existence. A light I never knew I needed.</p><p>She was my Sunrise.</p><p>Bringing me slowly out of the dark.</p><p>My angel.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0043"><h2>43. You're a Good Man</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When I woke up my head was pounding against my skull. Meghan was right beside me. She was crying. "Meg?" I croaked.</p><p>"Sunni!" She jumped up and threw herself down on me. "You're awake!"</p><p>"Megs why are crying?" She pulled back and wiped her face. Sniffling.</p><p>"I'm fine. It's just Lee broke up with me." My heart broke for her.</p><p>"I'm sorry Megs. Are you okay?" I rubbed her arm as she hiccuped.</p><p>"Screw him. He's missing out on a hell of a package."</p><p>"That's the spirit!" I clapped her shoulder and she began crying harder. Oh, bother... I'm not good at this comfort of boys thing.</p><p>"It's just I really liked him! He's so funny and super sweet and and and... He so smart Sunni. He makes me feel better! He accepted me and then he just broke up with me for... That bitch!"</p><p>I jumped watching her lose herself. She was beginning to pace. I've never seen her like this. What is she even saying? I don't understand anything. </p><p>"He broke up with me because I defended you!"</p><p>"What?" I struggled to sit up. She was huffing now. My head hurt too much for this right now. "Megs honey. I'm confused. Slow down. Please."</p><p>"Sorry" she mumbled. Sitting back down in the chair beside the bed she began to recall the story to me. When I collapsed Liam and Lavender both had taken to making a foul joke that wasn't funny. Nobody had laughed but Meghan was raging in anger.</p><p>"Nobody should say that!" Hoping I died was a bit over the top for anyone. Still can't believe how sour those two still were. It's been months. Let it go. "So I put a smackdown on those nasty pink lips. Then everyone went crazy on Lee because he defended me for defending you!"</p><p>"So... Why did he break up with you?" This seems childish. 16-year-olds breaking up because of how other people feel. I'm very confused right now. At least their age wasn't a problem. I want to be here for Meghan but a small part of me was very bitter about this. I couldn't very well be with the man I like because I'm half his age! These two could be together and they're going to act childish about it.</p><p>"The house rivalry! He said he couldn't date me if it's going to cause problems for him." She slumped in her chair. "He accepted me Sunni. He accepted who I am"</p><p>"Meghan... What are you going on about? I'm not understanding what's so hard to accept. You're a normal girl!"</p><p>Honestly... If anyone needs accepting it's the beast I turn into. Meghan is normal. Right? She swallowed nervously.</p><p>"Megs?" I took her hand.</p><p>"I've been meaning to tell you! It's well. I'm the same as you"</p><p>What? I don't think I heard her correctly.</p><p>"I know you turn into a Lynx." She was frowning. My heart was pounding. How does she even know? I never told her and I don't think Blaise or Draco would say anything. Well, Blaise told Barty who is Moody. "My mother isn't the same as my sisters. I'm the eldest. My father was married before. She was beautiful. I was four when she completed her change permanently."</p><p>Is she saying what I think she is? Meghan looked very calm as she sat there looking up at the ceiling. A single tear falling. She wiped it away.</p><p>"You see. I know better than anyone about the damage that can be done when you love someone who isn't like us. How much pain you leave behind in their lives. My father was forced to remarry. My grandfather wouldn't have him have me motherless so he finally agreed to the arranged marriage they wanted him to take. He wedded my mother in secret because he loved her. She didn't want to have children. When she got pregnant she was desperately hoping for a boy. The curse passes from mother to daughter. It never fails."</p><p>"You're a Maledictus..." It wasn't a question. She nodded her head.</p><p>"Yeah Sunni I am. I've been changing into a large snake for quite awhile. I wasn't blessed enough like you. My dad didn't have a potion stopper as your father did." She glanced at me and frowned. I looked away. I would hardly call it a blessing. If not it made me learning control a lot harder. I've read about the curse. It's best magical children learn while they're young. As older kids that suppress the magic could create unspeakable damage.</p><p>In my case, I had gotten lucky. With the amount of abuse, neglect, and magic suppression I've endured from my father it was tittering on a very fine line of creating something much worse than a rather large cat.</p><p>"It's not a blessing" I muttered. She groaned.</p><p>"I know. I didn't mean it like that. I'm sorry," she got quiet for a while as we just sat and listen to the bustle outside in the halls. She got up and sat beside me.</p><p>"Sunni... I heard you that night when you shifted. I was in my room. I had skipped dinner too. I'd been there watching over you with each shift that got out of control. The night Professor Snape got bit. I helped bring you back to the castle."</p><p>Meghan was there for me before I even knew her before she even knew me. She could have gotten hurt yet she risked it for me. What did I ever do to deserve a person like her? She's like the sister I've always wanted. With tears falling I pulled into a hug. The both of us holding tight to one another.</p><p>"By the way. How can you speak Parseltongue?"</p><p>"I can't" I pulled back to look at her. "Well, not anymore. I just recently remembered that I used to when I was a child" she began laughing.</p><p>"No, you definitely still speak it how else could I have understood you? Or you understand me? I  know better than to get close to a Maledictus in human form"</p><p>Well, that was something to ponder on for a good while I could tell you that.</p><p>"Got to hand it to professor Snape though. Dudes got balls. Getting close to you while your animal is in control. You must like him enough to be strong enough to hold back"</p><p>My face reddened as she continued talking. It was true. I did like Severus a lot.</p><p>Meghan a snake? The same as me? It just seemed hard to believe but why else would she lie? I get her not saying anything. Look at me. I hadn't said a word to her either and I considered her a best friend. She knew the risks of losing someone you love to the curse and yet she was willing to do the same thing her mother had done. She was taking a chance on love and Lee had accepted her.</p><p>"Meg tell Lee you don't want to break up. Tell him you shouldn't let other people chose for you. Our time is limited. We could change forever at any moment. Don't let him regret anything later in life." Taking her hand I squeezed it tight. Leaning her head against mine she sighed.</p><p>"I know... But at least we have each other. We can go to the Forest and shift. We could be free. I don't need Lee when I have you."</p><p>"Aw... megs" we held each other crying softly.</p><p>Someone coughed. Three times. We grudgingly pulled apart.  Dumbledore was standing in front of us. "May I?" He pointed to the end of the bed. I nodded my head at him. He sat down. "I'm glad to hear that you two have shared your secrets with each other. It is always good to have full trust in those whom we call friends."</p><p>Meg squeezed my hand and got up. "I need to go find Lee and do just what you said. I am going to go get my dude back." She saluted and walked out quickly. I looked back at Dumbledore.</p><p>What was it that he wanted? I haven't had any more visions not since I've acquired a heavy Supply of Sleeping Draught made by Severus himself. Dumbledore hummed a little as he looked around the room. </p><p>"It has come to my attention that you had been acting a little strange at dinner. That Ravenclaw first-year boy you had protected from the unfortunate incident with some members of your house has developed a ahh... sort of crush I should say on you." He looked out and patted my leg. "You should be grateful he did or else I wouldn't know about this when he came to me. He said he saw you go into a room normal and walked out dazed, confused, and seemingly lost."</p><p>Yeah, that's exactly how I feel. I still can't remember anything and I would love nothing more to know why I couldn't. My head hurts from everything happening so quickly. Dumbledore stood up pulling his wand from his sleeve. "I must ask you this Miss Northmann. Do you not remember anything from yesterday?" </p><p>"No Professor I do not. I don't even remember waking up" He hummed once again, nodding his head. </p><p>"Yes well. I think it's best if I poke around your mind a little and see if I can stir a memory. You might have been oblivated or had a powerful confundus Charm used on you" He stopped talking, looking down at me sternly. The doors opened and Severus came in walking with a powerful stride. </p><p>"Or she has had the Imperius curse used on her Headmaster"</p><p>"ah, Severus. Glad you could join us"</p><p>Severus looked like hell. He had deep purple bags under his eyes like he hadn't even slept a wink. He looked flustered, angry, and sad as he looked down at me. His eyes were holding a lot of sadness. He assumes I've been Imperioed. That would be lovely if that were true. Also very dangerous. </p><p>Who would want to use the Imperius curse on me? I can't very well be that useful. Not unless whoever used it on me knows what I am. The two men shared a look before glancing back down at me. They are absolutely being ridiculous! I had not been Imperioed. Nobody in their right mind would do that to me!</p><p>"You're both mad" I crossed my arms. "Completely off your rockers. I had not had the Imperius curse used on me and If I did I could fight it off easily." that wasn't true. Moody had used it well Barty used it on me in class. I had succumbed to it but he released me! I've been normal and fine.  </p><p>Of course my mind fuzzy and full of fog. Look at the life I've been thrown into since I came here to Hogwarts. So much has changed in six months of being here. I've never been dramatic but that's all my life as been. A never-ending shit show and the fuck up fairies are having the time of their lives making me have more problems than I should for a sixteen-year-old girl.</p><p>"We are not but if you are sure then we will dismiss the idea of it altogether" Dumbledore shrugged his shoulders. I stared at the long-bearded man. He seemed so relaxed about it. He shrugged his shoulders! That old man who never jokes who is always so serious and speaking in riddles had shrugged his shoulders at me. I must be mad then. I'm seeing things. </p><p>"Are you serious Albus? We should at least check to be sure. If she's under she wouldn't very well know it now will she?" Severus threw his hands up. He looked really blundered. The guy was pacing and losing all the cool composer slowly that he always kept intact very well. </p><p>"Severus, go sleep. Something is bothering you that much is clear. Go now. We will discuss your issue later"  He did not go. He stood his ground and stood beside me not daring to look away from Dumbledore. </p><p>The old man stared at him with slightly narrowed eyes before sighing. "If you must but do please keep your temper in check. Miss Northmann is having a tough time remembering. I'm sure her head is in a great deal of pain."</p><p>"That's an understatement" I mumbled. My head was in a lot more pain than a great deal. It feels like it will explode in any given second. </p><p>"For that, I am deeply sorry but. please allow Professor Snape here to poke around in your mind." Dumbledore gestured to Severus to step forward. Huffing I leaned back against the pillow and closed my eyes. </p><p>
  <em>
    <b>Severus</b>
  </em>
</p><p>I was sure she was Imperioed that small Ravenclaw boy had come to me about Sunniva the moment I returned to the great hall. He was a nervous wreck and had said she was confused. Why he was watching her like a little creep but I am glad someone had seen her before. I brought him to Albus and he had agreed with me that something must have happened. After probing the memory from the boy's mind and seeing how she was acting. She did look like a memory charm had been used on her. </p><p>What was she doing near Allistor Moody's room? As far as I knew she hated the man. Loathed him. After a long interrogation from Albus to Moody, nothing had proved to be alarming so they both had come to the conclusion that a student must have played a nasty prank on her. She did make a few enemies at the start of the year. </p><p>It wouldn't surprise me had it been Liam Gildes of Gryffindor. He especially hated her. Just as much as I despised James Potter. His little girlfriend Lavender had gotten her stuck up nose shoved right up where it belonged. Sunniva my angel, my sunrise had destroyed them both on her own. She was an excellent dueler. </p><p>I knew those two Gryffindors were still holding a nasty grudge on her and it was only a matter of time before they got revenge for her putting them in their little kennels.</p><p>Placing my wand to her head, I dived into her memories searching for anything that was cause for alarm but I could not find anything and even worse I could not find the memory of us. In her mind, it was as if it never happened. It was blank but something there didn't seem right. </p><p>
  <em>"I need you Barty" </em>
</p><p>Why would she need Crouch? As far as I knew he stopped coming here. Had he showed up at the school? Probing more, the memory was staticy. The person wiping her memory had left a few spots but they weren't strong enough for her to remember or she was made to not recall on them. Proving my point. She had the Imperius Curse used on her! It's all here. I am sure of it!</p><p>Why would anyone do such a thing to her? I was fuming as I dug more. The anger was only growing more the more I dug. </p><p>She had not remembered our time together but someone had touched her. Hands that were not mine and not white enough to be Draco's were on her and she was moaning in pleasure. Bile rose in my throat. </p><p>I was not aware of her being any more sexual with anyone other than Draco and I knew there was nothing between her and the boy other than playing around. Lucius had felt the need to talk to me about it and express his sorrow. He had thought the two would make an excellent pair. Considering Sunniva was his Goddaughter he and Narcissa were proud at the fact they could have also had her as a daughter-in-law. </p><p>I had thought about her and Draco being together, he was only a year younger than her. They got along well and they do have a soft spot for each other. I couldn't stay away from her. I wanted her for myself even if it was bad for us both. She was irresistible to me. And yet... she was also irresistible to someone else too and they hadn't done a very good job of wiping her memory. </p><p>I had high doubts that she would be the type to have sex with two men in one day. This was undoubtedly a man's hands on her. I was sure she was under a spell. The happiness on her face in the way she sighs did not sound like the pure joy she had when I was with her. She had given herself to me and I to her. </p><p>The way her mouth had opened when I pressed into her. Her green beautiful eyes staring down at me showing just how much she wanted me. Her sighing my name in a way I had never heard before. The way she clung to me like she was scared I would disappear. That was the most gratifying, heart-wrenching sensation I had ever felt. She had felt it too. She was happy. For the first time since I saw her, she had never looked as happy as she did when we were locked in a forbidden embrace. </p><p>This happiness in this memory was not real. Sunniva had been raped. </p><p>Pulling out I tried to remain calm, I wanted to scream, to injure, to break, and to murder using my bare hands on whoever had touched, MY girl. That's what she was. She was mine.</p><p>Just wait till I find out who did it. They will regret the day they took their first breath. She looked up at me confused. My sweet angel did not remember I could be thankful for that but it was only a matter of time and it would wear off. When she does remember I can only hope I am there to protect and help pick her back up.</p><p>My girl was strong but this would surely break her. She had been violated in the worse of ways. Who would do something so disgusting? </p><p>"Severus?" Albus called my name and I had to pull my eyes away from hers. They were brimming lightly with tears. She must be going through hell. Not knowing anything, missing so many hours of her life. "What did you see?" </p><p>"Nothing important Headmaster" he sighed and nodded his head mumbling a 'good good'</p><p>I would not say anything right now in front of her. She has enough problems at the moment. </p><p>I promise I swear that someone will pay for what they have done to her. Even if it was the last thing I do. She has one horrible man in her life and she does not need another doing unspeakable horrors to her too. John had done enough.</p><p>He damaged her, broke her, and she like the fighter I know her to be had embraced it. </p><p>She wasn't a quitter. </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>_________________________</em>
  </b>
</p><p>Albus finally left and I offered to stay with her. She watched me take a seat in the chair. I thumbed my lip in thought as I stared at her right back. Sunniva never spoke she stayed quiet for a few minutes. Madam Pomfrey came in a few times and when she got the notion I wasn't leaving any time soon she had excused herself saying she needed a break from all these silly children. </p><p>Sunniva had smiled and waved bye to her, returning to watch me once more. </p><p>"I care for you a great deal" leaning forward I grabbed her hand in mine kissing her wrist and holding her palm to my cheek. She smiled warmly at me. "I care for so much it hurts to see you like this. Every time you faint, shift, cry, or even be angry. It hurts me too. I've been wanting nothing more than to just take you in my arms and hold you forever" </p><p>Might as well throw me a dress. Perhaps Longbottoms' worse nightmare will come true. A smirk came onto my face remembering that awful boggart story. I had made him suffer all in good fun. Perhaps a little too much fun.</p><p>"I care for you too Sev." She sat up and scooted over. "Nobodies around. Can you please just hold me for a minute?" She gave me those big doe eyes making the temptation so much harder to resist. </p><p>"Sunni..."</p><p>"Please. Please Sev." she was frowning, I reached forward and press my thumb to her forehead smoothing out the creases. I hated it so much when she frowned. She deserved nothing more than to just smile for eternity. Her smiles were one of the best things in this world. She was the most beautiful woman I have ever seen. </p><p>"Okay," I stood, caving in to her pleas. She wanted me. She could damn well have me. Who am I to say no to her anymore? I simply couldn't. Sunniva has wormed her way into my existence, my heart, and very soul. </p><p>She moved over some more and I sat down beside her pulling her to me. I was risking this but only for a moment, she said. Only a moment. </p><p>Her smell was intoxicating. Vanilla, Sandalwood, and warm chocolate chip cookies. I could smell her all day. My sweet Sunniva. I pulled her close and let her rest her head on my chest. She sighed content to have me. Running my hands over her hair. I wish I could know what she was thinking but I had promised to never read her mind without her permission. I could not and would not betray her trust. </p><p>She was the one thing in my life that has brought me out of the shadows I've dwelled in for so long. I wanted to keep and cherish her forever. </p><p>Listening to her talk she asked me nicely if I would tell her elves to come to see her when they weren't very busy. She loved them so much and I couldn't help but have more respect for the girl. She was kind even to the creatures that were beneath her. She didn't have a bad bone in her body. Looking up at me she held my cheek pressing a soft kiss to the mid of my chest making my heart pound hard. </p><p>That's when I noticed something. </p><p>I love Sunniva Northmann. </p><p>I was in love with my Sunrise. </p><p>Pulling her close I held her tight to me kissing the top of her head. I love her. I love her so damn much. </p><p>
  <em>Look what you've done to me... for me. </em>
</p><p>"Severus?" She whispered. "Severus. You're a good man" </p><p>My heart was going a million miles per second. I was sure I could die now and I would die a happy man knowing she sees me in this perfect light. I was far from perfect but I would be perfect for her. </p><p>"Go to sleep Sunni."</p><p>Minutes ticked by when her soft snores filled the room. She was breathing so light and regrettably what was only supposed to be a moment had turned into an hour and more. Where was Pomfrey? I couldn't be caught like this with her so with regret in my heart I eased her off and covered her up. </p><p>Brushing her cheek I leaned down and kissed her forehead whispering the words out to her knowing she would never know. </p><p>"I love you Sunni" </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0044"><h2>44. COOKIES</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Easter morning Draco and I were hold up in his dorm room with the boys. Meghan was curled up with a book leaning in my lap reading out loud while I played with her hair. She was helping me study while Draco showed off his new quidditch set he got from his parents earlier this morning. It was raining at the moment so taking his new broom out for a spin was out of the question. </p><p>"Sunni what is a confusion of Asphodel and Wormwood?"</p><p>"Draught of Living Death" </p><p>"I don't know why you want to study potions, you silly girl. You're rather good at them" She mumbled flipping the next page and starting the questions all over again.</p><p>We stayed like that going back and forth for over an hour when Pike finally snapped. </p><p>"Merlin! Look we're fourth years we don't need to know this yet"</p><p>Draco and Blaise both smack him in the head. Muttering Duffus and git. Miles and Graham took to booting him out of the room. Meghan began reading again once it settled down. </p><p>I'm sure people were beginning to wonder where we were no doubt. Might seem a bit fishy that most of the Slytherin troublemakers were nowhere to be seen.</p><p>Grabbing Meg's hand I rubbed her hair down. Ever since we came clean to each other about what we are. We grew closer. Meghan was my girl. We could talk to each other about the burdens we carry. We could protect each other. I love Meghan. She's a great friend and an even better sister.</p><p>"You two would make a lovely couple" Derrick laid down beside us, Draco looked up and glared at him. I grinned. Meghan took to taking a different route and laid one on me quicker than lightning. Leaning up and connecting her lips with mine, surprising me. </p><p>Everyone's jaw dropped before they wolf-whistled. I went red. Coughing as I hid my face. Meghan winked.</p><p>"aw! She's blushing!" Lucian squealed in a girly voice. "Wittle Sunni wonnie is Blushy wushy Opf-!" Miles and Draco both tackled him to the ground. "Help!" He yelled as them both began shoving his face into the floorboards. </p><p>"You're a right git" Draco sat on him bouncing. </p><p>"Throw you out too and you can sit with Pike and think about being mean to our girl!" Miles took to sitting on him with Draco. </p><p>"Dogpile!" Goyle yelled. </p><p>"No!" Draco and Miles screamed making Meghan and I burst into a fit of giggles. They screamed! </p><p>"ah! You big porker!" Draco was groaning. "You're going to break me!"</p><p>"Get off you lump!" Miles was pushing. Crabbe then did what was expected He had joined in on the fun. Lucian was yelling loudly. With a look at Meg, we both jump on them too. </p><p>"Look Sunni!" She bounced causing there to be a wave of skin. Draco jabbed his wand into Crabbe's face. </p><p>"You have more chins than Chinatown buddy don't make it Russia too!" </p><p>"Alright everyone up!" Graham started pulling and I pulled him down. </p><p>The fun we were all having and laughing together made my heart swell for my friends. Adrian and Marcus Flint a six-year repeat came running into the room to figure out what all the commotion was. I waved at Marcus and he sneered enjoying watching what was occurring. </p><p>"Didn't know we were having a lumpy party I would have brought my fat pants!" Adrian heaved me up and jumped into the mess. Meg squealing as Draco was finally able to reach her. She had been flicking his forehead. Lucian poor guy had taken to crying now. </p><p>"nobody likes a little Bitch Lucian" Marcus tapped Lucian on the head with his foot. Pike peaked around the corner. </p><p>"You guys! You kick me out and have fun now?! That's not right!"</p><p>"You call this fun?!" Miles was finally able to free himself. Goyle and Crabbe closed their eyes relaxing with smug smiles. </p><p>"Alright, up you guys get!" Blaise started flicking his wand at them making them roll. "I don't need lard on my floor." </p><p>"Oui!" the two big boys yelled.</p><p>Watching them all I had to admit that I was a lucky girl. To have such great friends. With so much going on in my life it was moments like this with the people I loved that makes me thankful for this life no matter what was thrown at me. These were my people.</p><p><em>My family</em>.</p><p>"I love you guys!" I cried out happily "Group hug!" I sang getting my big hugs with surprisingly Marcus who seemed content in joining in.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>***</b>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>Later in the day, I had taken to putting a small basket together with the help of Daisy and Finnly on getting it to Snuffles. It was full of food and I'm sure that little doggy would be overly full to the point of being sick. I hadn't forgotten about him. I had a plan. I would have my elves find him and apperate me to him so we could play and I could fix him up a nice warm bed.</p><p>Harry wasn't very keen on the idea and he begged to accompany me when I did go. I of course agreed to him once he pulled the puppy eyes on me. Harry was very good at it. Made me want to protect him from the world that's how good he was!</p><p>Dropping a nice small black basket full of chocolate and mangoes off to Severus' room I knocked hard on his door. High tailing it around the corner.</p><p>He's a smart guy. There's a letter.</p><p>Speaking of letters, I was grasping a special one in my pocket. The handwriting of my name was enough to tell me who it was from and I was too happy knowing he somehow has gotten a letter to me. A strange eagle owl I've never seen before had given it to me when I was getting breakfast. I had pushed to the back of my mind till now.</p><p>Maybe Harry would open it for me? He doesn't know my father and I trust him not to judge me. He didn't when I told him about my nightmares. He had been supportive. We had taken to spending at least a few hours together just him and I a few times out of the week. Draco thinks I've been having extra detention but it's just Harry and I hold up in an empty abandoned classroom on the third floor.</p><p>"Ready Harry?" He stood up pulling his jacket closer to his body. It was too big for him. I frowned. All his clothes were too big for him. I would love to get my hands on his aunt and uncle and strangle them.</p><p>"I'm ready Sun" I smiled warmly at him and sitting the basket for Snuffles down.</p><p>"Not yet. Let's make your clothes fit. This is ridiculous" taking my wand out he went to stop me but I put my hand over his mouth shushing him. Tapping his clothes a few times they slowly shrank to a much less baggy state. They were perfect now for a growing boy.</p><p>"Brilliant! Thanks!" He was grinning down at his clothes.</p><p>"Any time Harry. Come on Daisy has to help for Easter dinner. Here Lucius bought this but I'm not much big on Toffee. Do you want it?" I pulled the bag of toffee out and passed it to Harry. He looked unsure. "Oh, Harry... It's not poisoned! It was gifted to me! Lucius wouldn't do that. He loves me" I laughed ruffling his hair. He grinned stupidly.</p><p>"Ready Mistress? Master Potter?" We both agreed. I took Daisy's hand once we made it to the gates. What we were doing would get us in trouble so Harry had brought his invisibility Cloak to use to get us to the gate and through it. I was quite excited honestly.</p><p>Taking my little elves hands we 'popped' and landed in a cave.</p><p>There was a flash of light and Snuffles came bouncing out of the shadows barking mad. He jumped up on Harry licking his face. I giggled when he turned on me.</p><p>"Hi, Snuffles! I brought you food and I made you a doggy sweater!" Pulling the red and gold doggy sweater out of the basket I shook in front of him "I crochet it myself! I figured it must get cold in here and it will keep you nice and warm!"</p><p>Snuffles backed up sitting down, wagging his tail as he gazed up at the sweater. "Do you like it?" He barked and jumped up licking my face. Harry was laughing and smiling big. He pulled me in a hug holding me tight against him and it was there that I broke down.</p><p>I stay strong so much for everyone all the time and it was exhausting to be strong all the time. Harry jerked back and grabbed my shoulders as I cried harder.</p><p>I wanted my mother. I wanted her here and I wanted her now.</p><p>"Sunshine?" Harry pulled out the nickname that he's taken to calling me whenever he wanted to pull me out of my funk but I just didn't have it in me to punch him. I flung my arms around him crying harder. Snuffles whimpered and looked up at me. I sniffled.</p><p>"I'm so sorry it's just it's hard sometimes you know." Harry wiped my tears away with his sleeve.</p><p>"I know exactly what you mean. You haven't been dreaming about them again have you?"</p><p>"Your parents?" I asked. Snuffles barked again, tilting his head. Harry nodded his head. "No I haven't Snape has been keeping me well supplied on the draught. I would tell you if I was dreaming of them. If I was dreaming anything actually but I'm not. Dumbledore's and Snape's private lessons have been kicking my ass hard. I'm thankful I'm not waking up screaming anymore."</p><p>"Why do you have lessons with them? You never told me" Harry pulled me to sit down on the ground after he laid the cloak down. I bit my lip, sniffling. I'm not sure what to say.</p><p>I do trust Harry but do I trust him enough with this secret?</p><p>"It's okay Sunni you don't have to tell me right now if you don't want too" I grabbed Harry's hand grateful for his consideration. He squeezed it back. Snuffles had taken to laying his head in my lap and I began petting his head.</p><p>"Harry I do want to ask you a favor though"</p><p>"Anything!" Harry turned to face me fully.</p><p>"Can you read this to me?" I released his hand and grabbed the letter from my back pocket. "It's from... It's from my father."</p><p>Harry took a moment to examine me. "Why do you want me to read it?" He looked at me closer. I shrugged.</p><p>"You'll understand one day or you might understand now when you read it. It's hard to explain but he expects too much from me. It's too much being his daughter. The price that comes with it... It's not fair for me. It's just wrong and disgusting." I let the tears come again. Before Harry could pull me back into a hug I stood and grabbed the basket and bringing it over to the cloak sitting back down.</p><p>Digging through it I grabbed the ham sandwiches, crackers, cookies and a small thing of milk pulling it out.</p><p>I pulled the paper from the sandwiches and laid it nicely on a napkin in front of Snuffles. "I brought you food, boy. I hope you like ham" I scratched behind his ears. He barked happily before digging in. Harry patted my back.</p><p>"I'll read it if you really want me to" he finally spoke up. I nodded my head. Of course, I wanted him to read it. I was terrified about what could be in there. If he mentions my curse then good I won't have to explain much to Harry later when he asks why I never told him.</p><p>Three sandwiches later and six crackers in Snuffles was having a meal making little whining sounds every time I pulled away from rubbing his head.</p><p>Harry finally began reading.</p><p>
  <em>Sunniva</em>
  <em>, </em>
</p><p><em>I hadn't written in a while and I am </em>terribly s<em>orry but I had things needing attending to. I am planning on seeing you very soon so I hope you've been practicing like a good girl. </em></p><p>
  <em>You know you're needed. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>As for the spells you do know I sincerely hope they are mastered. You'll be tested and if you fail I'll be sure to make you bleed for those mistakes. If not me then your cousin can do it for you. He isn't happy knowing what I did bringing it out so early. Why the friend in the castle hasn't made any success with you is beyond me but you should know who I'm talking about. Go to him and he will help you. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>You must do this </em>
  <em>Sunniva</em>
  <em> or I will chain you like the little beast you are. You'll make a fine </em>
  <em>Circus</em>
  <em> pet.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Don't disappoint me, </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Father.</em>
</p><p><br/>Harry pulled back and looked at me. He looked back down to the letter again reading silently. I was already crying.</p><p>
  <em>Crying? More like sobbing. </em>
</p><p>I don't need your sass right now!</p><p>
  <em>Touchy.</em>
</p><p>Snuffles whimpered and licked my face. I patted his head.</p><p>"Sunni?" Harry sat closer and pulling me to lay my head on his shoulder. "Why did your father mean? You'd make a fine Circus pet?" Harry took his glasses off and wiped them with his shirt putting them back on. I sighed deeply.</p><p>"Harry please don't ask me about that at the moment. When I'm ready to tell you I will. For now though. Let me be just a normal witch with one of her friends." He shrugged his shoulders smiling at me.</p><p>"Okay but let me ask something else what did he mean by" he glanced back down at the paper reading "'A<em>s for the spells you do know I sincerely hope they are </em>mastered" he put the paper back down.,</p><p>"Harry, you remember when I got into the duel with Lavender and Liam?" He hooked his head.</p><p>"Yeah! It made my day! I never liked Liam he's an awful bully"</p><p>"Well, Lavender had accused me of teaching the Dark arts to the first years. I didn't teach them anything I swear but... Harry" I took a deep breath "I like the Dark Arts" Harry pulled back confused and Snuffles growled at me. "I'm not a bad person! I just think understanding them helps you defeat those who use it to harm others. My father... He disagrees. He says the Dark arts are important. Says it helps keep those beneath us... Beneath us" I whispered.</p><p>That's the thing we disagreed on. I like understanding and I like the idea of turning it on those who abuse their power but I do not agree with using it for fun or to keep people good people from raising higher than their stations. I wasn't like that.</p><p>"You practice them then?" He came back a little closer. Snuffles growled again and pulled Harry's jacket to keep him from getting near me. "Let go Snuffles!" He jerked from the dog's grip.</p><p>"Yeah Harry I do but I haven't in a while. Not for a long while but if my father tells me to practice I need to practice. He's a dangerous man and I'm not... I don't want to play his games. I'm tired of being hurt by him. He's cruel and awful and, -" I had rushed to hug Harry but Snuffles had other plans me lunged at me.</p><p>Harry pushed him away quickly jumping in front of me. I screamed as Snuffles lunged at me again.</p><p>"What's wrong with him!?" I shrieked. I reached for Harry to pull him to me.</p><p>Finnly poisoned snuffles! It's the only explanation! I told him to stay away from the food! I knew he hated dogs!</p><p>"Stop!" Harry pulled his wand out and in a Flash of Light, a man was standing there wildly in ragged clothes. Dirty matted hair and snarled at me. "No!" Harry shouted looking frantic as he stared back at me.</p><p>"Oh, my fu-" I was caught off guard. Harry had camped a hand over my mouth as I screamed.</p><p>"No! He's innocent!"</p><p>"HARRY!" Sirius Black shouted yanking him off me. "Keep away from my godson you slimy snake!"</p><p>"Sirius! She's not like them!"</p><p>"The hell she isn't! You heard her Harry! She's into the Dark arts! Your parents died fighting those who are into that magic!" Harry stilled.</p><p>A small whimper escaped me. The image of James falling to his knees begging me not to kill him pleading for his life. That he has a son and me covered in his blood. I broke down in tears once more.</p><p>"Sirius! Please!" Harry jerked away from him and ran to me holding me against him. "She's had a hard life! Just like me! You heard that letter. Read between the lines. He abuses her! You of all people know what it's like to be abused by a family a powerful family!"</p><p>I sniffled clinging to Harry for dear life. He has been through so much and yet he's still here for me.</p><p>"I'm sorry let me introduce myself properly" Sirius came forward once I calmed down. "I'm Sirius Black"</p><p>"Snuffles..." I hiccuped shaking his hand. "You're a rather friendly dog. Had me fooled but you're completely mad chancing it by being here." Harry threw his arm around me.</p><p>"I trust her with my life, Sirius. She's a great friend and she's not like the rest of them. She's different and I care for her a great deal"</p><p>Sirius glanced between the two of us and he grinned. "That's fantastic! I'm sorry I went to attack. It's just I love Harry like my own son. He's all I got." He picked up the doggy sweater I made him and enlarged it. Yanking his old dirty shirt off he pulled the doggy sweater on. "Oh, it's so nice! New clothes! And so... Clean" I watched him. My heart was breaking at the sight of him.</p><p>He was sentenced to Azkaban for a crime he didn't commit. He's been hiding away in a dirty cold cave for Merlin knows how long. I'll be sure to pick up something and have it brought to him. Nobody deserves to live a life in the dark, kept in the shadows and on the run.</p><p>"It's fine..." He turned around to look at me. "I understand why you did it. I'm sorry... It doesn't fit very well or has sleeves. You were Snuffles and now you're Sirius" he chuckled and winked at me making me giggle. "Just well now I can say I understand what was so funny to Ron now" giggling Harry grinned tugging me back into him.</p><p>"Nice warm bed" Harry murmured laughing.  Sirius had taken to looking in the basket.</p><p>"COOKIES!!!!"</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0045"><h2>45. Crouch Problems</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>What in the hell...</p><p>What the hell.</p><p>No.</p><p>No.</p><p>"DRACO!" I snatched the paper off my bed and went running to go find the little git.</p><p>"Draco!" I shouted louder making him jump high falling off his own bed.</p><p>"I do wish you would stop doing that!" He snapped. Picking his wand up off the floor he walked over to me. I shoved the letter at his chest knocking him back down. "What's up your ass?" He grumbled. Blaise smirked looking between us when he came out of the bathroom.</p><p>"Not your wand"</p><p>"Shut up Zabini!" We both yelled at the same time.</p><p>"Ah! I see you two must be on your period." He snickered, Getting whacked with a pillow at the same time from Draco and I. "Hey! I was only joking!"</p><p>"What's this?" Draco opened the letter to look at it once he sat down. "Oh..."</p><p>"Oh? oh?! What! Ohhhhh" I mocked him. He scratched his head. "And put a shirt on! You're distracting!" I snapped. He grinned at me cockily.</p><p>"Nah I don't think I will. I quite like being naked, you see" He leaned back winking at me. It took everything me not to smack that smile off his face. Blaise looked between the two of us again.</p><p>"Am I missing something?" Getting off his own bed he yanked the letter from Draco's grasp "let me see!" as he read he slowly looked back up to me then to Draco. "Aw, dude... You didn't"</p><p>"He did!" I growled</p><p>"I'm sorry! But! I thought it would have been funny" Draco grabbed his sweater off the floor sniffing it, shrugging then putting it back on. I sneered in disgust.</p><p>
  <em>Boys.</em>
</p><p>"Yeah... Malfoy I don't think you telling the two people in the whole world who seriously wants you two to be a couple, that you're dating Sunni, was a good idea."</p><p>"That's not what has me irked!" I stated. Ripping the paper from his hands I slammed it down and pointed out the exact words Draco had said.</p><p>
  <em>'I can't be more like Sunni father when I'm inside her'</em>
</p><p>"You Don't say things like that to your Father, Draco! What's the matter with you! Are you mentally challenged! Do you not understand there are boundaries?!"</p><p>"Calm down!" Draco backed up from me and I smacked him in the arm, then the chest then the top of his head. "Quit it! That hurts!"</p><p>"You're a complete and total git! I swear! Honestly, you're... agh!" I whacked him in the head again. He started laughing.</p><p>"I love it when you hit me! How about I bend over and you give me a spanking."</p><p>"I'm out!" Blaise rushed out of the room.</p><p>It took over an hour but I had forced Draco to sit down and write to his father apologizing for his awful manners. He didn't tell them the truth about us. I caved in when he begged me to let them believe we were a couple. Lucius has been going a little hard on Draco as of late over his school work. Draco who normally did very well in his classes had hit a small bump. He seemed to be struggling just a little and he was working on fixing it. He just didn't need his parents there, pressuring him or making him feel bad about it. I understood it and if this helped him I'll let it go just not him making crude comments.</p><p>After several days of training with Severus and Dumbledore, I am finally getting that one free day off. Meghan and I agreed to go in the forbidden forest and shift tonight. She wants me to practice fighting with her in my form just as long as we're careful. Her venom is apparently very deadly.</p><p>Meghan was in the common room three hours after curfew. Lighting our wands up we took our shoes off leaving them behind the wooden table. Slowly we made our way out into the corridor. "I'm going to shift to scare off Misses Norris. She hates me" Meg rolled her shoulders and neck bending back folding into herself.</p><p>A dark green speckled black snake probably six meters long rose up. I put my hand out and touched her. "You're beautiful" I rubbed her head and she hissed a thanks. I grinned at her.</p><p>She said I could understand her but I never noticed anything different with the way I spoke. Slithering to the ground she slithered down the hall very fast hissing. Misses Norris could be heard wailing. I picked up my pace chasing after her in the dark, we made it out of the castle and slowly dropping down into four paws mid-run.</p><p><em>'</em><em>Whooo</em><em>!' </em>I screamed into the night air. Running towards the tree line.</p><p><em>'Look at you! Go Sunni!' </em>Meghan rose up out of the grass stopping then darting faster.</p><p><em>'I'm enjoying this!'</em> I chased after her pouncing on her. Laughing. It probably sounded like wailing more like it.</p><p><em>'You shifted so easily! I see your practicing with the Professors are helping' </em>Meghan coiled around me making me lose my footing and falling, She Slithered over top of me, continuing on. She was a heavy snake.</p><p><em>'McGonagall is very helpful. I think she likes me now. She told me she was very proud of me' </em>Running past Hagrid's hut, Fang was now barking crazy and Hagrid could be heard telling him to be quiet.</p><p><em>'Do we dare?' </em>Meghan hissed when we came into a clearing.</p><p>'We dare!' With that, we were playfully fighting.</p><p>Meghan getting the best of me at most times and the animal inside of me begging to be released. I would not permit it. I was in control and I would not lose it again. I had tamed her down enough to know her place. Meghan tangled her way around my paws squeezing lightly taking me down for the eighth time tonight.</p><p>The following morning we both were laying on the forest floor. Looking at each other we giggled. We had hair full of twigs and leaves, sticking up in all directions. Our clothes were tattered and slightly torn. Faced smudged with dirt and grime. We had a wild night and it's was wonderful. I felt like I could breathe again.</p><p>---------</p><p>"Shhh" I put my fingers to my lips as we sneak past Hagrid's hut. It was daybreak and there were sure to be people around. Walking into the courtyard we peaked around a pillar ducking as we slowly tiptoed past Professor Sprout and Flitwick in a heated debate about spotted owls.</p><p>Meghan tripped and knocked over one of the vases in the front entrances. "RUN!" I shouted as it crashed and shattered. Giggling we ran through the castle and down through the dungeon doors "Get back here!" Flich yelled, his quick hobbling making loud thumping sounds.</p><p>"Catch us if you can Flichykinns!" I sang. Peeves had decided in joining in on the good fun as he began blowing raspberries and singing.</p><p>"Filthy Fichly gonna get Icky! Run run run! Children being naughty!"</p><p>"You're naughty Peeves!" Meghan shouted at him. Nearly Headless Nick told us to stop being disastrous.</p><p>"Fifty points from Gryffindor!" I shouted at him, sliding around the corner. Meg danced her way around.</p><p>"Headmaster! Headmaster! Children out of bed!" Filch wailed once he realized he could not catch us.</p><p>"You do realize we're in so much trouble right?" Meghan crackled "Might as well make it worth it! <em>Tarantallegra</em>!" She had shot Filch with the tap-dancing spell.</p><p>"Meg!" I covered my face "We should run!" McGonagall's voice could be heard echoing through the castle. Pointing my wand at the staircase, "<em>Glisseo</em>!" It quickly turned into a slide. We shot down it quickly.</p><p>Running quickly to the common room, we stretch our hands out just in time when two hands shot out and grabbed the back of our robes choking as it halted us. We fell down, Titling our heads back to see Severus sneering down at us both.</p><p>'tsk tsk'</p><p>"Now... what are you two... up to..." He drawled out. "Out of bed, causing havoc and disappointing me greatly. tsk tsk"</p><p>We both grinned, shaking our heads, I winked up at him. A small smile tugged at his lips. "Get up. Come with me"</p><p>I nudged Meg as soon as his back was turned. She gave me claw hands growling silently at me. Sticking my tongue out I hissed. Thrown into a mad fit of the giggles. Severus had let out a small chuckle stopping us both in our tracks.</p><p>Looking at each other we both raised our eyebrows. Going back into another fit.</p><p>"I see you caught the lurking animals" Dumbledore appeared at the staircase with a small twinkle in his eyes with a fuming McGonagall. Meghan and I didn't laugh anymore. We knew we were in deep shit but it was so worth it.</p><p>We had an amazing night running and playing in the forest last night and with our appearance the way it is. It was obvious what we were up to last night.</p><p>"Did you have a nice run?" Dumbledore asked.</p><p>"Albus! These two jinxed Filch. They broke school rules! They must be punished" McGonagall stammered huffing. Dumbledore nodded his head.</p><p>"Yes of course Minerva. Of course. They will be punished. Severus, I'm sure you can come up with a good punishment."</p><p>Looking at Severus Meghan and I gave innocent smiles, they did not phase him. He narrowed his eyes. "Miss Carrow can clean the trophy room tonight and Miss Northmann can clean and organize the potions room. Then after they do that they can start on a three-page essay on why it is wrong to play childish pranks on their superiors."</p><p>Severus was going easy on us. If we were anyone else he would have done worse. Putting our hands behind our backs we slid our hands together smirking. At Dumbledores raised eyebrows we wiped our faces quickly.</p><p>For the first time in my life, I had felt invincible. I had felt free and that was all thanks to Meghan. Our adventure in the Forbidden Forest had brought a side out in me I never knew I had.</p><p>
  <em>I was happy. </em>
</p><p>
  <b>****</b>
</p><p>
  <em>Sunniva</em>
  <em>,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>As much as I love that you are having fun. You are now under my care which means you need to behave just as Draco needs to. I was not happy when I received a letter from the school about your night out with Meghan </em>
  <em>Carrow</em>
  <em>. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>You should have not had jinx Filch thought I must, say job well done. Never liked that old man always lurking and eavesdropping. As for your punishment tonight I do hope Professor Snape will take it easy on you. I had even asked him to as you are still young and you've hard it tough the past few months.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I hope. the next time I receive a letter from the school it </em>
  <em>has</em>
  <em> to do with your OWLS test Scores and not you damaging school property or breaking anymore school rules. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>With all my love,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Lucius. </em>
</p><p>______________</p><p>"What did he. say?" Draco peered over my shoulder to read the note. I passed it to him. He smiled at me. "Father always tries to ease the punishment when I get into trouble. You're lucky he has friends in the right places"</p><p>"The punishment Isn't very hard. I'm just cleaning and writing. I won't complain. Snape is going very easy on us. Me maybe more than Meghan"</p><p>"Of course he is." Miles sat down beside me taking my toast and eating it himself. "You're his favorite student."</p><p>"That's true" Graham bobbed his head.</p><p>"Guys... Filch was in charge of my cleaning. He was awful to me! Kept spitting on the floor!" Meghan dropped her heavy books down on the table rattling the glasses.</p><p>"Watch it megs!" Derrick picked up his homework just as a water goblet fell over.</p><p>"Oops! Sorry, Derri!" Meghan smiled. sheepishly at him. He grumbled under his breath going back to his homework. "anyways I'm going to go hang out with Lee now." She winked. All the boys groaned and told her to take her Gryffin germs away. They were still upset she and Lee were dating.</p><p>I was over the moon they got back together. They were a perfect couple. I watched Lee embraced her wrapping his arms around her lovingly, kissing the top of her head. Brushing her cheeks, he kissed her softly. I sighed with Pansy.</p><p>"You need boyfriends" Lucian commented.</p><p>"I am Sunni's boyfriend!" Draco shouted loudly into the great hall. I shot him a glare. Severus looked up from the teacher's table, narrowing his eyes slightly at Draco. He caught me looking and smiled lightly with a shake of his head.</p><p>"No, you are not! but if it helps you sleep at night. Anyways! I'm going to. Goodbye," I kiss his cheek causing him to blush a little. "Harry!" I caught sight of the floppy hair boy. He grinned and ran up to me, Ron scowling behind him. "Let's go see Snuffles" I whispered. He nodded his head waving bye to his friends.</p><p>Grabbing his hand we ran out of the great hall quickly, straight to the kitchens.</p><p>Daisy dropped everything she was doing when she saw us step through the portrait. "Mistress! And she brought Master Potter!"</p><p>"Harry Potter!" Dobby popped up beside us making us jump.</p><p>"Hi, Dobby!" I rubbed his head.</p><p>"Dobby likes Sunni"</p><p>"I like her to Dobby" Harry beamed.</p><p>"Daisy, can we go see Snuffles?" I turned to her. She frowned.</p><p>"Oh, Mistress. Daisy can not. Daisy is sorry. Finnly can take Mistress and Master Potter" She wrung her hands on her apron, looking sad.</p><p>"Don't be sad Daisy. I love you. You're not in trouble" I leaned down placing a kiss on her head. She grinned.</p><p>"Dobby likes that Harry Potter's friend Sunni is good to her elves" Dobby Was nodding his head very fast and wiping at his eyes. "Dobby is happy that he is free but he is even happier knowing his friends are loved"</p><p>"Awe Dobby! Come here" I hugged him tightly, Harry joined in. Finnly popped up.</p><p>"Finnly likes hug parties too! Finnly would like hug!"</p><p>"I would never forget you Finnly" Bringing him, he held tightly onto my legs grinning up at me. I truly did love my little elves. They were the best.</p><p>
  <b>***</b>
</p><p> </p><p>We popped into the cave and I had a bundle of clothes with me tucked in my bag. I could not stay long but I wanted to bring Sirius some clean clothes. Snuffles came out and with a flash of light Sirius was standing in front of us.</p><p>"Did you miss me?" He asked grinning giving Harry a big hug and a side one to me.</p><p>"Sunni brought you some clothes and some more food" Harry leaned his head against me. Sirius watched the two of us beaming. With a shake of his head, he chuckled.</p><p>"You're too kind to me Sunshine" Sirius was smirking. That awful nickname!</p><p>"Harry!" I turned on him and punched his shoulder.</p><p>"I'm sorry! He heard me call you it!" He rubbed his shoulder. "Sunni please never be the beater for Slytherin. You punch very hard for a girl and it really hurts!" Sirius let out a barking laugh, doubling over to hold his stomach.</p><p>"Your father said the same thing about Lilly."</p><p>Harry who had me doubled over laughing to. Had been jabbing his fingers in my side tickling me. Froze. I blinked at Sirius.</p><p>"Oh... Um. Right," he pulled away. Sirius looked at us confused.</p><p>"You're not dating?"</p><p>"No! No!" Harry was blushing rocking on his heels with his hands shoved in his pockets. "No... Umm yeah"</p><p>Biting my lip I glanced down at my boots.</p><p>"Oh... I just well you look like one" Sirius pulled a pack of cigarettes from his pocket and lit one. Where did he get cigarettes? It dangled between his lips, taking a long drawl he released it. "You'd make a great couple."</p><p>"Sirius..." Harry rubbed his face and messed his hair up more.</p><p>"It's okay Harry. Don't be so nervous" I placed my hand on his shoulder. "We're just good friends"</p><p>"Right" he agreed. I turned to Sirius.</p><p>"I hope you didn't steal those" I pursed my lips narrowing my eyes a little.</p><p>He grinned at me and winked.</p><p>"I would never"</p><p>****</p><p>Severus was leaning against his desk with an open book in his hand when I came into the room. He took one look at me and grinned.</p><p>My heart swelled. He was so handsome and I was one lucky girl to have the honors of being his friend.</p><p>"You look nice" he commented. I looked down at my outfit. I was just supporting leggings and an oversize knitted sweater. It was warming up a little but it was cold down here. Severus' cheeks tinted a little and he coughed.</p><p>"Thanks, Sev. You look handsome as always."</p><p>"Flattery will get you nowhere Miss Northmann. Now grab that brush there and get scrubbing"</p><p>"Can't I just use my wand?" I asked sweetly batting eyelashes just a little. He inhaled deeply. Seeming to be thinking about it.</p><p>"No"</p><p>"Really?" I lost my smile.</p><p>"You're a very naughty student as of late. The muggle work should help you remember to behave"</p><p>I bit my lip having the urge to tease him just a little. I stepped forward my hand placed over his just lightly brushing his skin. He quit breathing.</p><p>"Perhaps you should spank me then" I whispered looking up at him.</p><p>Severus' eyes darkened tenfold. His hands were on my face in a split second. His lips crashed down on mine hard. My legs gave weight and I leaned into the desk. His hand dropped from my cheek going behind me to encase me.</p><p>Biting my lip hard enough to draw blood I gasped. His tongue dipped in.</p><p>Oh, I've missed this. I missed his lips on mine. Moaning into it. He grinned pulling back slightly to kiss my forehead.</p><p>"Get to cleaning Miss Northmann."</p><p>"What... What about that spanking?"</p><p>"Not today sweetheart"</p><p>
  <em>Oh my God. </em>
</p><p>I stared at him my mouth open and gazing like a complete idiot for several minutes.</p><p>Slowly a smile grew on my face as he stared back at me. Leaning behind me just a little he gave a soft tap to my bottom grinning cheekily at me.</p><p>Severus literally tapped my booty. The inner Sunni was doing somersaults right now. I would give anything to just dance right now.</p><p>
  <em>Must remain calm.</em>
</p><p>"There. Now get to work" brushing my cheek lightly with his index he pushed me back in the forehead with that same finger.</p><p>"Yes Sir." I grinned getting to work.</p><p>A few days later Barty had called me to his classroom to practice with me after I showed him my letter. I had been terrified to show Severus or even Dumbledore.</p><p>They were easing my lessons up on me as I got more and more in control of my furry problem. Dumbledore no longer seemed to think I needed McGonagall's help anymore. I think she almost did an Irish jig just from how happy she was.</p><p>Professor McGonagall had warmed up to me and had begun to even go as far as asking me about my day now. She was treating me like she did before the incident at the beginning of the school year.</p><p>My lynx on the other hand still terrified her to no end even if I no longer growled, hissed, or watched her. In my animal state, I had mastered to act as if she didn't exist as to not make her uncomfortable. McGonagall was very pleased.</p><p>It's May now. The months were passing me by very quickly. I stayed true to my original self and cracked down every waking hour studying hard. I was prepared for my OWLS.</p><p>Now I've put my father's words off for a good while I had no choice but to listen Barty had been waiting for me to come to him about it. He's been a great help. I was so grateful for him at the moment.</p><p>Today is the first training session. I told Severus I was having a study group with Meghan and a few others with professor Moody but it's just me and him.</p><p>He was quite willing to jump at the chance of helping me more than he was for anything else as long as I shifted for him.</p><p>I am going to shift at the end of our lesson that was the deal.</p><p>"There you are" Moody growled. I grinned at him.</p><p>"Nice to see you too Grumpy Pants"</p><p>"Come into the forest we go. I don't want us to get caught"</p><p>Throwing his invisibility cloak over top of me I followed him quickly out of the castle Behind him. He keeps his hand out just a little for me to grab him if I needed to. He said to just touch his palm and he would stop.</p><p>We were skipping out on lunch to make sure nobody was around and I thought it was a very well thought out plan we had gotten out of the castle without a problem.</p><p>I knew the Champions were going to be called to talk about the third task this evening. Harry had wanted me to come with him. I promised I would try and make it. Give him the support he needed.</p><p>"Okay stop" Barty pulled the cloak off me. He hadn't taken his polyjuce just yet and he shifted back into his natural self. He grinned at me licking his lips. Resizing his clothes for them to fit him better and got into a stance waiting for me.</p><p>"Now we now just for the fun of it" he laughed winking. Pursing my lips happily I curtsied him. He held his wand up posing. His eyes danced dangerously with mischief.</p><p>Using a nonverbal spell he flung blue light at me. Lifting up my shield I blocked on impact.</p><p>"Very good. Very good. Do try and not get hit. It will be hard to explain what happened."</p><p>"I'll do my best"</p><p>Scalping hex tossed at him he had only a few inches shaved off. He laughed gleefully chasing me through the forest the deeper we went in.</p><p>Hex, block, jinx, block.</p><p>Curse after curse.</p><p>Then finally after blocking him many times over he had hit me with an unforgivable I had not blocked in time...</p><p>I dropped to the ground screaming in agony.</p><p>He stood over top of me demanding me urging me to fight it. Getting to his knees he loomed over me "fight!" He yelled over and over again.</p><p>Heavily breathing he released me. slumping I closed my eyes trying to calm my racing heart. The Cruciatus curse was one of the worse things I have ever endured. It was worse than shifting the first few times. It was a very unbearable pain.</p><p>My father had only used the curse on me twice in my whole life. Once when he was drunk. I was only ten then and it had been the worse one yet. The worse five minutes of my life that had felt like an eternity. The second time when I was thirteen. I had failed my DADA class. My mother had found me hunched over puking while screaming and crying for him to stop. She had attacked him and he had hurt me more.</p><p>She never stepped back in after that. She would stop him from smacking me around but when his wand was used on me she knew better. I could fight this if my mother could fight for me. I could fight this curse.</p><p>"Again" I whispered.</p><p>"What?" He sounded surprised.</p><p>"Again!" I shouted. "Again!"</p><p>"Crucio!"</p><p>Body tensing up once more I screamed. Thank Merlin we were very far out here in the forest. Someone was bound to hear us.</p><p>Barty had released me once more, crouching down and helping me sit up. He leaned me against him, brushing my hair out of my face as I took deep breaths. "You're very brave." He muttered. He gripped my hand tight. I closed my eyes feeling very weak.</p><p>I wasn't strong enough like I wish I was. "You'll get it. You shouldn't push yourself so hard. It's dangerous"</p><p>I wish he would be quiet.</p><p>"Barty..."</p><p>"Yeah?"</p><p>"Shut up"</p><p>He chuckled, patting my belly. My eyes snapped open once I heard hissing. I pushed up searching around.</p><p>"Do you hear that?" I asked him. He looked at me confused.</p><p>"Hear what?"</p><p>"Shhh listen!" I put my hand over his mouth.</p><p>'Hello'</p><p>"Meg!" I called out but there was no answer. I stood on shaky legs and willed myself to move forward. "Meg!"</p><p>Nothing.</p><p>Barty quickly caught up to me and pulled me behind him quickly. "What are you doing?" He turned on me hitting me with a blindfold spell. I screamed in frustration trying to take it off.</p><p>"Bastard!" I snapped pulling and tugging it but it wouldn't budge. "Barty?" But he was gone. "Barty this isn't funny!"</p><p>"BARTY!"</p><p>Huffing I plopped down on the ground annoyed. That bastard! I heard hissing. I heard it. It was a snake. I understood it when it called out.</p><p>Wasn't Meghan... Oh, what if it eats me?! I jumped back up to my feet. I can't see a damn thing! You know what screw it!</p><p>Getting to my hands and knees. I willed myself to focus on paws, claws, and elongated teeth. If I cant see I might as well use my lynx hearing.</p><p>Stupid. Leaving me out here blinded. When I get my hands on him...</p><p>"I'm going." Branches broke. "Yes my lord. I understand my lord." Who is he talking to? "Right away"</p><p>Focusing closer and getting nothing.</p><p>The was nothing but silence.</p><p>Slowly stepped came back and I heard him.</p><p>"Wow. Look at you." I roared in anger stomping my paw. "My apologies Sunni. It was needed. You're not needed right now."</p><p>Light flooded my eyes once more as the blindfold was removed. I shifted back glaring at him. "That was very rude of you. If you ever do that again..."</p><p>"You going to hurt me Sunni?" He grinned stepping forward. "You going to make me beg for forgiveness?" He stepped closer.</p><p>"Yes!" I crossed my arms. He reached out to touch me and I had flipped him onto his back. He grinned evilly up at me.</p><p>"Hot"</p><p>I scoffed at him. In your dreams! You may be good looking but if never chose you over Severus. My inner goddess was flipping him the bird.</p><p>Never.</p><p>"Come I have a task I want you to help me with" he got up walking quickly to where we left our things.</p><p>Picking the invisibility cloak up he pulled an old yellowish folded paper out from his trench coat. "Let get under here"</p><p>"Don't you need your polyjuice?" He was crazy. He needed to drink that so he didn't get seen.</p><p>"We both will be under the cloak. Come on don't make me force you."</p><p>Listening I slid my shoes back on and did as he instructed. We walked to the edge of the forest close to the black lake. It was getting late. I knew had already missed with meeting up with Harry. I hope wasn't too mad at me for not being with him.</p><p>Speaking of Harry...</p><p>He was standing right in front of me talking to Viktor. Barty rolled his head annoyed. He was drumming his fingers against his leg. I grabbed his wrist for him to stop. I wanted to get closer to the two boys. What were they talking about? Harry looked very annoyed.</p><p>"There," Barty whispered. I looked behind me and saw Mr. Crouch. Barty's father.</p><p>He looked I'll, sick and weak. He stumbled his way to Harry and Viktor.</p><p>Barty growled annoyed. Slowly I relaxed feeling calm. He grabbed my chin and kissed me roughly.</p><p>I watched him happily stun Viktor the moment Harry took off up the hill. Barty ripped the cloak off and struck his father.</p><p>"<em>Avada</em> <em>Kadavra</em>!"</p><p>Grabbing his father's body he dragged him back into the forbidden forest. Me running after him with so much much joy. I held the cloak tight in my grip throwing it over top of the body. Barty turned to look at me grabbing me roughly and shoving me against the tree.</p><p>"I'm going to fuck you now" he breathed. Yanking my skirt up.</p><p>"Yes," I groaned. Unbuttoning his trousers he pushed them down a little hiking my leg up and ramming right into me hard. I squealed.</p><p>His hand covered my neck, squeezing. Shoving his tongue in my mouth to suppress my moans he rammed into me harder. To the point, it was hurting.</p><p>He wouldn't stop.</p><p>"Your such a filthy girl" he groaned. "Get on your knees" he ordered. I dropped down willing. "Open!"</p><p>Popping my mouth open. He pushed himself in, gripping my hair roughly. I gagged as he pushed deeper. His groaning and growling making me wet. This was so hot.</p><p>Choking me harder, he tensed before exploding down my throat making me gag harder. He was grinning wickedly down at me. "You have a lovely mouth" leaning down he kissed me hard making me dizzy.</p><p>"Get up. Now we need to go"</p><p>He yanked me through the forest to the edge where Dumbledore was. I was oddly confused again. My head was fuzzy once more. I don't remember getting here. We were deep in the forest just a few seconds ago.</p><p>"Miss Northmann?" I looked up at Dumbledore. Was he talking to me? "Sunniva?"</p><p>"What's wrong with her?" Igor grunted. "Nevermind that! What is this Dumbledore! This is treachery! To get my boy out of the tournament you've injured him!"</p><p>In my haze, I zoned out feeling very weak. Harry wrapped his arm around my waist helping me stay standing. I grinned at him patting his cheek.</p><p>"You're very cute Harry Potter. So cute. I could just eat you up. Yumm" I bit my lip.</p><p>"What's happened to her?"</p><p>"Er don't know but it's best weh hurry now. Summan going on round ere."</p><p>_________________</p><p>"Sunni? Who's done this to you?" Severus held my hands tight. "Whose hurt you love?"</p><p>"Severus..." I blinked up at him. "I'm scared" and I was.</p><p>Barty Crouch Sr. Dead body was stuck in my mind.</p><p>"I know. I know"</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0046"><h2>46. I know you</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The next several weeks were slow as I had engrossed myself in my school work and private lessons. I had been seeing Barty every day after class on Monday. We didn't go out into the forest again.</p><p>He seemed almost worried about leaving the castle at all. I didn't question him. The night His father went missing and me knowing he was dead somehow had been eating at mind Like a leech does with blood.</p><p>The happiness I was granted had slowly begun to be stripped from me once more. Harry's parents were back in my mind with Crouch and now a blank face boy in yellow hitting the ground over and over again.</p><p>The sleeping draught that is supposed to a dreamless sleep was no longer working. I was tired but I needed to just get through this year. It was almost over. The third task would be happening any day now.</p><p>Severus has barely left my side whenever classes were over. He wanted me in the potions room or in his office. He didn't like me going and see my friends very much. I had stayed with him to give him a piece of mind.</p><p>Something was bothering him I knew that.</p><p>I just hope he would tell me soon.</p><p> </p><p>__________________________</p><p> </p><p>"Did you hear?" Pansy sat beside me sneering. I turned her. I was in the middle of studying. I told everyone to leave me be. I looked at her annoyed. I'm in the bloody library! Does it look like I want to gossip? No, I'm studying!</p><p>"Pansy I'm studying. Can this wait?"</p><p>"No." She fluffed her hair leaning forward. "Harry fell asleep in Divination and woke up screaming"</p><p>Oh, Merlin give me strength. I'm going to hurt this girl. What was so important about this that she needs to annoy me with this bullshit.</p><p>"Pansy... I'm studying right now. If I get kicked out of my sanctuary because you feel the need to gossip I'm going to hex you into next year"</p><p>"He's waiting to see Dumbledore he was clutching his scar it was f-"</p><p>I was up and out of my seat and rushing out the door. My papers scattering everywhere. I dropped down cussing up a storm trying to gather them up.</p><p>Pale cold hands landed on mine halting my movements. Looking up into his inky black pools my heart fluttered.</p><p>Severus was looking at me worried. "You're in a hurry?"</p><p>"Harry's went to see Dumbledore. His scar is hurting again. I need to see him" I went back trying to gathering them. Severus waved his wand gathering them all up for me. He kept ahold of all my things.</p><p>"Sunni I can see you will fight me on this. Go, I'll take your items to my office. You can get them later. Go on. The password is Lemon Drop."</p><p>"Thank you, Sev" I looked at him. Touching his hand with mine. I stared at him a little too long. I opened my mouth to speak again. Not even knowing what I would say but I wanted to say something. He smiled lightly.</p><p>"I know. Go"</p><p>Rushing down the hall I ran up the stairs quickly. Just as I saw Harry going up the staircase.</p><p>"Harry!"</p><p>He froze turning around. He walked up to me. "Harry... I just... heard" I breathed deeply gasping. I really need to run more. You think turning into a cat running around the forest at night would help me not have so much trouble running but look at me. Gasping.</p><p>"I've been better. I need to see Dumbledore."</p><p>"I'll come with you!"</p><p>He looked at me conflicted. "Just as support Harry. I'm the only one here right now. Please." I pleaded. I felt the need to be here for him. He sighed and held his hand out.</p><p>"Of course you can. I trust you"</p><p>I never question the trust he had in me but it was nice to be reassured of it. I grabbed his hand and we went up the staircase.</p><p>We stopped by the door. I raised my hand to knock but Harry pushed it down shaking his head at me. There were men in there arguing with each other.</p><p>The door swung open on us. Dumbledore smiled down at us. I peeked around him seeing The minister of magic Cornelius Fudge. I raised my hand hesitantly and waved. He seemed shocked to see me with Harry Potter.</p><p>"M-miss Northmann" he stammered. "What a pleasant surprise to see you here"</p><p>"I got to school here sir" I furrowed my eyebrows.</p><p>"Right you are! Good to see you."</p><p>"Perhaps should go check the grounds for clues now. Yes?" Moody spoke up. He looked at me a little too long. I gave a tight smile. Barty does his part well at keeping hidden.</p><p>"You two are welcomed to stay here. When I get back we'll talk." Dumbledore shut the door behind him. I turned to Harry.</p><p>"Well it's a mess here ain't it?" He nodded his head in agreement. I took a seat in the familiar plushy chair. Harry rose his eyebrows at me amused.</p><p>"Don't get any ideas, Potter. This is my spot." I grinned at him. He laughed and turned to observe Fawkes. He fluttered from his perch at me.</p><p>Me and that bird has gotten pretty close with all the time I spent up in here. I got up to pet him making him coo.</p><p>Harry got his finger bit when he tried. I laughed at him holding my arm out for him to perch on. Fawkes jumped down lightly.</p><p>"I don't think he likes me very much" Harry eyed the Phoenix up.</p><p>"No, he likes everyone it just depends on the moods he's in. He tore my hand up when I first met him. Took him a while to warm up to me but when he did." I scratch under his chin making him flutter his wings. "He couldn't get enough of my lovings"</p><p>"Hey what's that?" He walked over to the cupboard that held the Pensive. I ushered Fawkes to get back on his perch.</p><p>Turning around Harry was already poking at the swirling fog with his wand. He leaned forward into it.</p><p>Curiosity got the best of me once Harry did not come up. I dipped my head in right next to him.</p><p>Landing in a courtroom. He turned to me.</p><p>"What is this?" He looked around curiously.</p><p>"It's someone's memory. We're in a Pensieve Harry."</p><p>"A pensive? What's that?"</p><p>"Shh, something's happening" I covered his mouth.</p><p>A slightly younger Dumbledore and Moody took their seats next to us. Igor Karkaroff was brought out in Shackled chains. The guard strapped him to a chair in the center of the room.</p><p>Mr. Crouch the man I keep seeing who I was positive was dead when I slept at night. I don't know where I saw it but I knew he had to be dead. Mr. Crouch began to question Karkaroff about death eaters. Asking for names and crimes committed.</p><p>"I'll set hog free if you can give me names of other Death Eaters," he said.</p><p>Karkaroff was shaking and stuttering and pleading. He was throwing names out left and right but they were not the names Mr. Crouch was looking for.</p><p>I froze and gripped Harry's arm hard when Karkaroff said Severus' name.</p><p>Severus a Death Eater?</p><p>No.</p><p>That can't be! He would never willingly be a Death Eater! He's lying!</p><p>The younger Dumbledore beside me stood up. "I have already talked to Severus Snape. He has been a double agent. He's been working for me. He is no longer a Death Eater."</p><p>Harry looked at me unsure. I looked back at him with tears in my eyes. I wiped them away angrily. Why didn't he tell me?!</p><p>I've told him so much! Shared my awful memories with him, my desires, my secrets, my passion, and who I wish I could be! I shared my heart and soul with that man and he couldn't tell me about this. This was too much. Folding into myself I began to cry.</p><p>I don't care if Harry is confused. I don't care. My heart is hurting for the man in the dungeons. What could have possibly ever happened to him to turn into a monster? To support a monster? What made him that way?</p><p>There had to be more than meets the eye. There just had to be. Severus... My Severus was too kind. Too pure for this life.</p><p>I just don't believe it.</p><p>In my fit of sniffling tears, I hadn't noticed the room had changed slightly and that someone else was now strapped in the chair. I didn't date look.</p><p>But this new voice... This man's voice had brought my reddened eyes to looked up.</p><p><em>Barty</em>.</p><p>He was strapped to the chair. He was pleading with his whole heart that he was innocent. Screaming for his mother. That he didn't do anything wrong.</p><p>Mr. Crouch would not listen to Barty's cries.</p><p>"You used the Cruciatus Curse on Frank and Alice Longbottom! You tortured them to insanity! Liar! You work for you know who!"</p><p>"Lies! Father please!" Barty was screaming while his mother began weeping louder.</p><p>This is why he was hiding. Barty was a Death Eater too. My heart was pounding even harder. I was sure to die young at this right.</p><p>Mr. Crouch sentenced his only son to a lifetime in Azkaban. I was shaking so hard. Barty was here in this school! He was here.</p><p>If he does work for Voldemort then... All the stuff that has happened was more and likely his doing or Karkaroff's doing! Or... Severus doing.</p><p>Everything shifted once more and I found myself back in Dumbledore's office.</p><p>I fell back against the bookcase sliding down to my knees. Dumbledore crouched down to my level.</p><p>"I think it's best If you go see Professor Snape. I can see this has upset up greatly."</p><p>I shook my head crying into my knees. I couldn't see him right now. I needed a clear head. K cant just go raging and demanding the truth.</p><p>Severus will just hide back in his hole and shove me out again. I can't handle him pushing me away more. He's done it enough.</p><p>"Then please sit down in a chair. Get comfortable. Here" holding his arm out to me he helped me rise to my feet. Harry put his arm around my waist helping me walk to the chair. He sat down beside me.</p><p>I leaned back closing my eyes listening to him explain to Harry what a Pensieve is used for. It was Harry's description of his dream that piped my interest pay attention to their conversation.</p><p>"I was flying that I was on an owl. Going into a house and Voldemort was there. I think he was talking to Wormtail for making a mistake. He said someone was dead and that he would have me dead and ready to be fed to his snake. It looked as if he had used the Cruciatus curse on Wormtail and then I woke up"</p><p>I didn't want to stay and hear anymore. I stood up. Dumbledore stopped mid-sentence to look at me. "Excuse me but I don't feel very well. I'm sorry Harry. I was an awful support system for you" he smiled up at me.</p><p>"You're fine Sunni. You're always a good support system even when you say nothing. I hope you feel better soon,"</p><p>
  <em>So do I... </em>
</p><p>"Good Day, Miss Northmann" Dumbledore stood up to open the door for me. I nodded my head bidding him goodbye.</p><p>Severus was on my mind. That's who I wanted right now. I was desperate to see him. The stupid tears were back.</p><p>This is absolutely ridiculous that in all my years of hardships it is Severus Snape who makes me cry this damn much!</p><p>And he isn't even doing anything half the time to make me cry! I just cry!</p><p>
  <em>Cause you feel for him! You feel something! Admit it!</em>
</p><p>I don't know!</p><p>
  <em>Stop and think about it! Severus is on your mind day and night. He is always there. He makes you happy. You love him.</em>
</p><p>I do not! I'm not sure what I feel!</p><p>Blocking my stupid mind from making me think any more ridiculous bloody notions I shut my inner voice up. Here I thought she was logical. Spewing nonsense of Love. I do not love Severus.</p><p>I don't even know what love is!</p><p>It's not the same love that I know from my mother or the same from Lucius and Narcissa. I know Parental love was different.</p><p>If I was in love with Severus I think I would know.</p><p>Standing in front of his office I knocked twice. My heart was hammering. What am I supposed to even say?</p><p><em>Hey, Death Eater kill any muggles lately?</em> Gives finger guns.</p><p>Tch. As if.</p><p>The door swung open and I was left speechless. He looked nervous. Then he pulled me holding me tightly to his chest.</p><p>"You've been crying" he stated pulling me back to look at me. "Who hurt you? Why are you crying?"</p><p>I just didn't know what to say. I started crying all over again clutching to him hard. He's so loving! Kind! Caring and he's Severus! I just can't see him being a Death Eater!</p><p>"Sunrise...? What's wrong?" He pulled me back again grasping my face making me look him in the eyes.</p><p>He has this beautiful nickname for me. He's amazing. I lo- no.</p><p>No, we are not going there.</p><p>I pulled away crossing my arms trying to protect myself. From what? I don't know.</p><p>"Sunni? You're worrying me" he placed his hand on my shoulder to turn me around and I shrugged him off.</p><p>How am I supposed to do this?</p><p>"Sunniva? Have... Have I done something wrong?" He did not try to touch me again.</p><p>Taking a deep breath I swirled around on him. He looked taken back as he saw the spite in my eyes.</p><p>"You were a Death Eater weren't you?"</p><p>Time seemed to stop in the worst of ways. The concern he had once showed me had turned into shock... Sadness and then within seconds he was angry. He glared at me hard.</p><p>"I don't see how that is any of your damn business" he snapped. If Dumbledores memory weren't enough proof his reaction was all I would have needed.</p><p>"But why? Why would you be something so awful?! You're... a-"</p><p>"Monster?" He gritted. "I'm a monster! I'm vile and cruel!"</p><p>"No!" I defended.</p><p>"I am! Get your head out of the damn clouds! You're a smart girl use your brain!" Be pointed at his head angrily. My bottom lip trembled.</p><p>"Sunniva..." He sighed. Looking at me he relaxed back into his miserable self. That frown that I hated so much had returned. "I am not the man you think I am. I had a difficult upbringing much like you. I made choices I'm not proud of but I learned from them. I know what I did was wrong but I'm still that same man I was 14 years ago. I'm that same man."</p><p>I wanted to hit him, to scream to curse him out. He is absurd!</p><p>Toughening myself go for a heavy blow I took a deep breath "Let me see your arm, Severus" I demanded. His sneer came back.</p><p>"Let me see it!"</p><p>"No there is nothing to see." I could tell where this was heading. He was going to throw me out again and I won't have it! We've gonna several steps forward and I'm not taking twice steps back. He's a got emotional issues the size of a dragon. I won't let him run from again.</p><p>"Severus we've been through this before. If you push me away again I promise I'm not continuing this with you any longer. I don't deserve this! You don't deserve this either! You need people in your life! Let me be here for you! Give me that damn arm!" I caught him by surprise. I had caught myself by surprise.</p><p>I had not even used my wand.</p><p>Severus groaned from the floor. He leaned against the wall helping himself up. He gaped at me wide-eyed.</p><p>"I... I'm sorry" I gasped covering my mouth. "I don't know how I did that"</p><p>His eyes went soft as he stared at me. "What has he done to you... I can't figure it out. Sunniva..." He came toward me making me step back.</p><p>Stopping he stared at me confused. I was scared I would hurt him. Looking down at my hands. My mind was racing. We were not here for me.</p><p>No.</p><p>We are here right now at this moment for him.</p><p>"Let me see your arm Severus please" I begged. Holding my hands to my chest, I let my tears run. My tears for him and the life he must have suffered in for so long. "Please I am begging you to Just show me this part of you"</p><p>Severus watched me unsure, he looked to be having his own mental battle.</p><p>I wanted him. I wanted all of him. The good and the bad.</p><p>Slowly he began undoing the buttons on his right arm. Pulling the cloak part up, he began working the white button-up part.</p><p>He took a deep shuddering breath. I looked into his eyes and saw a glimmer in the candlelight.</p><p>My Severus was crying. He was shedding his own tears.</p><p>"Sunniva this is hard on me. I never wanted you to see this part of me. I'm a jealous man and I wanted all the good and pure things you see me in. I'm tainted in the extensively vilest of ways."</p><p>Stepping forward I held his right hand tightly. He closed his eyes turning his head from me. Using my left hand I slowly rubbed his wrist, sliding my fingers under his sleeve feeling the bumps rise on his skin. He shivered.</p><p>Inch by inch I rolled the sleeve up. Looking at the faded mark that was slowly regaining color. I traced the mark lightly with my pinky. Leaning forward.</p><p>I pressed a gentle kiss to the mark. He gasped.</p><p>"Sometimes..." I spoke up finding the courage to speak. "Lessons learned are the hardest of things we humans endure. Selfish greed and forgetting just how deep scars run in all living things." He still refused to look at me. Grabbing his chin I turned him to look at me.</p><p>"Severus look at me," he inhaled deeply glaring at me. "I won't speak of it again but just know one day you will forgive yourself. You've paid the price for your sins." He shook his head.</p><p>"You've paid your price. Severus. You deserve to be happy. Don't let your mistakes control you."</p><p>"You see me in this light that can not exist for me." He was so stubborn! Throwing my hands in the air I grabbed his face roughly. He lost his balance falling onto the sofa. I climbed on top of him in my haste for him to understand. Clearly not thinking about what I was doing at all.</p><p>"You stupid man!" I wailed. "You stupid stupid man! Can't you see I love you!"</p><p>The words fell from my lips so easily. So naturally that it was at the moment that I realized I did know what love was.</p><p>Love was Severus. My Severus. He had given me what it's like to love. I cried it again.</p><p>"I love you!"</p><p>His black pools soften. He was giving up on fighting me. "Sunni... I love you"</p><p>Grabbing my face he pulled me down to his lips.</p><p>This was different from any kiss I had shared with this man. This one had made my heart ache. I cried harder.</p><p>I do love him. I love him so much.</p><p>Hands tangling in hair, he was slow and gentle. Touching me as if I would break under his fingertips.</p><p>Pulling him closer, he grunted as I pressed against him. Wrapping my arms around his neck I deepened the kiss.</p><p>I wanted him to feel everything I felt. I wanted him to know how much I cared for him.</p><p>He pulled back pushing me to the side gently. "I think it's best we stop for now Sunni. I want to talk to you."</p><p>"Talk..." I said slowly fixing my skirt.</p><p>"Yes like normal people. I remember someone once telling me it's good to have full trust in those whom we call friends"</p><p>A small smile graced my lips.</p><p><em>Dumbledore</em>.</p><p>We stayed on the couch talking about everything and anything that came to mind. I'm sure it was very late but yet we did not stop.</p><p>Eventually, we ended up on the topic of our own wands. He had requested to see my wand. Handing it over to him to hesitantly. He was staring at it curiously, admiring it and tracing the vines with the tip of his finger, turning it slowly.</p><p>"I've never seen a wand that interprets beauty that could be found in death. These roses are burnt and dead yet the vines are alive almost like they're moving with the wave of the wand. The little leaves slowly falling off the vines making the illusion all the better."</p><p>He looked at me for a second and back down to the wand.</p><p>"I thought the same thing when I first held it. It felt like death didn't seem so scary anymore. The wand makes me peaceful yet powerful."</p><p>"What's the wand made from? this wood looks different." He was squinting at it as he turned it over and over again.</p><p>"It's made up of two cores and two kinds of wood, Phoenix feather, and Dragon Heartstring. Willow and Ebony. Olivander told me the wand is unstable and hard to manage. It was one of the last wands his father made while experimenting. He was sure that the wand would never give its allegiance to someone. Many wizards and witches tried but it never happened"</p><p>"Until now."</p><p>"Until now... He told me to be cautious when I was leaving. To be weary. I think he senses something off. I felt fear rolling off him. I have this feeling that something odd lives inside me. I'm not even sure where my allegiance entirely lies." I should be truthful with him tonight. I'll keep the Maledictus part under wraps as that just might be overdoing it. I'll stick with odd.</p><p>"What do you mean?"</p><p>"It's like dark waters surrounding all of me. I have to be careful all the time to keep from sinking into it. Trying to stay afloat gets harder and harder every day. I feel it's consuming me. It's why my mother always tried to keep me away from dark magic. She hated me even learning jinxes just for the fact that I've always struggled to stay above the surface where the light can reach me."</p><p>"How do you feel now?" His fingers began brushing my thigh lightly.</p><p>"I just want to sink... I'm tired of fighting. I just want the release and to just let go for a while but I'm scared..."</p><p>"Of what?"</p><p>"Not being about to come up for air" I whispered as the tears sprang free. Tears falling silently. I almost groaned over crying for the hundredth time tonight.</p><p>"I won't let you sink Sunni" he leaned forward taking my hand and holding it in his, leaning down and kissing it placing my palm on his face then kissing the inner of my wrist. I gave a small smile and watch as his kisses slowly went up to my arm to my shoulder. He stopped, laying our wands on the table he leaned in pressing his nose in my neck inhaling, softly pressing a single kiss on my pulsing neck.</p><p>"You smell of cookies, vanilla, and damp forest. I could smell you every day, it's so toxic" he murmured sending shivers down my spine.</p><p>Rubbing his nose up to my ear he pulled my earlobe between his teeth lightly biting. What is he doing to me?</p><p>A small sigh escaped my lips. Turning my head I was suddenly centimeters from kissing him, his warm minty breath fanning me. His fragrance of well-used books, peppermint, and evergreens was swirling my senses. He pulled me closer so our chests touched. His hand slid around the back of my neck and the other titled my chin up. He hovered over me for a few seconds.</p><p>My heart was pounding, the blood rushing in my veins. My hands were getting a little sweaty. He placed a feather-like kiss on my lips barely brushing them and pulled back just a little. No... No... I want more.</p><p>I pushed myself closer and took his lips with my own snaking my hands in his hair gripping as the kiss became more forceful.</p><p>
  <em>Much better.</em>
</p><p>He pushed me back and grabbed my hips yanking me into his lap for me to straddle him for the second time tonight. Both hands on the side of his head on the back of the couch, my chest was heaving in his face as I stared down at him. One of his hands trailed up under my skirt holding my inner thigh the other skimmed over my right side tracing the outline of my body.</p><p>"Sunn-"</p><p>"Shhh, enough talking Severus" I leaned down capturing his lips with my own, I bit down on his bottom lip. Groaning he pulled my hips down. I could feel the bulge between my legs. My thin layer of undies and his pants being the only thing in our way from feeling each other. I held back a moan and forced my lips on him harder.</p><p>Yanking my hair by a first full he pulled my head back to gain access to my neck, sucking, biting, and kissing all over he eventually found what he was looking for.</p><p>Moaning in delight as he licked the spot and bit. I thought it wasn't possible to get closer and here he was trying to mold us together into one.</p><p>"Severus..." I sighed softly. He stopped and looked up at me. His eyes were darker, he looked lost and he groaned.</p><p>"We shouldn't do this but I can't get enough of you" he whimpered.</p><p>Severus was vulnerable to me at the moment. He has been since I came in here. He was headstrong but he was letting me in.</p><p>I didn't want him to push me out again.</p><p>Not after knowing everything I know now. He loves me and I love him.</p><p>"We're just kissing" I whispered trying to reassure him.</p><p>"It's not just kissing Sunniva. You know that" he looked away.</p><p>I bit my lip and shoved him back grabbing both sides of his face, I demanded he open his mouth as I kissed him.</p><p>He allowed me entrance, slipping my tongue in I explored his mouth and he sucked my tongue. Moving a little and rubbing against him by accident. He grunted and took dominance over my mouth grabbing my hips and pushing me to rub against him again.</p><p>Deliberately slow I rubbed my little thin layer panties over top of his bulge, the friction of his pants against a very sensitive part of me caused me to moan loudly.</p><p>"Do it again" he begged. I did it again and put my hands on his shoulders. Applying more pressure and moving my hips a little faster.</p><p>He leaned forward making me lean back as he grabbed his wand using the "<em>Silencio</em>" incantation and locking the door. Picking me up, I wrapped my legs around his waist and he sat me up on his desk.</p><p>"We shouldn't..." He began again.</p><p>"Give it a rest and just kiss me." He rubbed me again through my thin panties. Clasping my arms around his neck, pushing my bottom up to meet him there.</p><p>Severus's hands trailed to my neck and one hand went to my breast then to the buttons. He stopped looking at me asking for permission. I nodded my head bringing him back down for a kiss. He unbuttoned my shirt with ease and pull it open looking at my black bra and yanking the cups down to release my breasts. The cold air rushed and my nipples puckered instantly.</p><p>"So beautiful..." He muttered leaning down and taking one in his mouth and I gasped. He rubbed harder, sucking brutally on my nipple, making me moan again.</p><p>Slowly pushing me to lay on my back, I knew I was ruining his stack of papers and began to protest but he told me to be quiet. He hiked one of my legs up, pulling off my heel and kissing my instep. His tongue darted out and trailed all the way up to my inner thigh a loud moan escaped me in response and I had to grip the desk to keep still as I was starting to tremble.</p><p>He pushed my skirt up and it laid against my belly. He was watching me, never taking his eyes off mine and he pulled the other heel off and bent my knees up so my feet would rest on the edge of his desk.</p><p>"Sev-v-us..." I stuttered he put his head down, my eyes widened and he wasn't looking away from my eyes as his nose rubbed against me through my panties.</p><p>I cried out at the feeling and put my head down breaking the eye contact.</p><p>"You're walking on fire Sunniva... I told you once before and you never listened. Now I'm going to enlighten your curiosity more." He growled and push the panties to the side and I felt his hand caress my mound. <br/>I bit my lip and covered my face. My chest was heaving and I tried to stay quiet as his finger slipped between my lips. It was cold and it felt so good at the same time.</p><p>I jumped as he slowly rubbed my clit.</p><p>"Severus... I-I-"</p><p>"Shhh, Sunniva."</p><p>And a finger slipped inside and I cried out in pleasure. He yanked my leg up to place on his shoulder as he moved his finger slowly very slowly in and got, using his other and applying pressure on my clit. I bit my lip so hard I drew blood. I was having so much trouble trying to calm my breathing.</p><p>"Look at me. I need you to look at me" he demanded. My green eyes found his dark ones. "So innocent... So curious." He picked up speed add another finger stretching me. "And so tight" he moaned. He began ramming his fingers curling them inside me and I cried out. I could feel a tight pull at my stomach, I began panting.</p><p>"I-I what-t?" I gasped as the feeling started making me moan and gasp. I clenched my fist and covered my eyes.</p><p>"LOOK AT ME!" He boomed and I immediately looked at him holding his gaze. "Cum for me" as if my body was at his command I finally exploded, my eyes going blurry and spotty. I screamed out trembling as my stomach clenched. I felt like I was floating and I laid on his desk embarrassed.</p><p>He slipped his fingers out, popping them in his mouth sucking. Jumping up and I stared at him wide-eyed and shocked. He moaned, smirking at me.</p><p>"Delicious"</p><p>My jaw dropped and he took the opportunity to slip his tongue in my mouth and crawl on top of me. His bulge was even bigger and move against me, his weight slightly crushing me. I began kissing back.</p><p>The feeling of wanting more returning stronger. "Severus..." I moaned as his lips found my neck again. "I want you" I panted. He stopped and looked at me.</p><p>"Not today Sunni."</p><p>"Why not?" I asked. He got off me and pulled me up to sit on the edge.</p><p>"Just not today. Please don't ask again" he kissed my forehead.</p><p>"I love you" I mumbled into his chest.</p><p>"I love you sunrise"</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0047"><h2>47. OWLS</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>_________________________</b>
</p><p>
  <b>All students must report to the head of houses at specified times and dates. Last names A-D will report on Monday morning before Breakfast. E-H on Tuesday. I-M on Tuesday afternoon. N-R on Wednesday. S-Z on Thursday before Breakfast. </b>
</p><p>
  <b>OWLS will begin on Monday morning. You must discuss your career paths with your head of house and prepare for the certain scores you need in order to be ready for N.E.W.T Level in your courses. </b>
</p><p>
  <b>- HeadMaster Albus Dumbledore. </b>
</p><p>_________________________</p><p>"I'm thinking of being an Auror. What about you Sunni?" Lucian turned to me. I shared a sad glance knowing look with Meghan.</p><p>We agreed we would not choose a career path. It was best we didn't in case something happened in a few years from now. We wanted to live the life we had fully and not waste the precious moments we had left while we were still us.</p><p>"I want to become a Potioneer" I stated. Meghan nodded her head. Lucian turned to her.</p><p>"I'm taking over the family business someday. I don't need to become anything." Shrugging her shoulders she turned on her heel flicking Draco in the forehead as she went by. He flipped her off before laying a wet kiss on my cheek and yanking me to his side, putting me in a headlock and rubbing my head.</p><p>Squealing I pushed him away, ramming my fingers under his ribs making him yelp.</p><p>Laughing at each other, Miles and Lucian took to having an imaginary sword fight on the sofa. Miles putting a foot on Draco's back acting like he had killed the beast.</p><p>"I declare this ferret dead!"</p><p>Cheering erupted resulting in Draco to tell them all to go to hell. I helped him to his feet.</p><p>"You know I absolutely loathe how ferret as stuck with me. It's not cool." He dusted his pants off grinning at me. "One of these days I'm going to get everyone back"</p><p>"Awe... Bless your delusional heart Drakey." I caressed his head giving him the puppy face. He sneered swatting me away. Huffing his way out of the room.</p><p>"Don't worry Drakey! I still love you! You'll always be the ferret for me!" I chased after him, he took off in a run before I could catch up.</p><p>"You're so mean to him" Pansy frowned.</p><p>"She's a bloody angel to him Pans. I don't know what you're inhaling but you're wrong once again. Like always" Blaise slung his arm over my shoulder pulling me with him to the Great hall.</p><p>
  <strong>***</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>It was finally time for me to go see Severus about my career choice. Seeing as I still have yet to inform him or Dumbledore of what my furry problem really is. I would just stick to telling him I wanted a career in potions.</p><p>That would have to suffice. It's not like I could be anything more and at least with Potioneering I could try and do some good while also playing it safe.</p><p>I was excellent at potions. This could work and I would enjoy it.</p><p>"Sunni" Severus held his office door open for me. I was the first on the timetable for this morning.</p><p>"Hey Love" I greeted. The door shut and I pressed a kiss to his cheek. He smiled at me warmly pulling me in for an embrace.</p><p>"It's strange... We've never talked about what it was you wanted to do" he pulled a chair out for me. I nodded my head in agreement. We hadn't discussed anything of the future as all our discussions had remained in the present. We've had some rough patches and with me being so dramatic in almost a sad comical way was couldn't stray far from the present.</p><p>"Well, we can now" I offered a smile.</p><p>"Yes well, I suppose we are. Now tell me what it is you want to do or are you thinking of doing"</p><p>"Potioneering"</p><p>Severus smiled brightly down at me. He leaned forehead once more just to press a kiss to my forehead once more. He loved kissing my head and I will admit it. I absolutely swooned every time he did.</p><p>"I figured as much. My little Potion Mistress"</p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>The OWLS have finally arrived. As much as I kept saying I was prepared that I was ready came crashing down the moment I woke up.</p><p>Shaking like a leaf I held my books tightly in my arms. Meghan kept rubbing my back telling me everything was fine all while Lucian and Graham were busy trying to find a way to cheat.</p><p>"That's not going to work" Miles chimed in when he noticed I was about to hex them both. Their freaking out of failing was seeping into me. I was very close. So close to shifting.</p><p>Reason being why Meghan is here. She was trying to comfort me.</p><p>"I said that's not going to work!" Miles smack Lucian so hard in the back of his head that he face planted his plate of scrambled eggs and sausages.</p><p>"Hey! Not cool bro!" He shouted shaking his head causing eggs to go flying.</p><p>I think I'm going to hurl.</p><p>I'm going to be sick.</p><p>"Sunni you're going to pass!" Meghan shouted shaking my shoulders.</p><p>Was it hot in here? It's hot in here.</p><p>Pulling at my tie I gulped for some air but the room was so stuffy and I'm going to scream.</p><p>"I'll take her from here Miss Carrow"</p><p><em>Severus...</em> Thank the gods.</p><p>"Professor" she helped me put my stuff back together. Severus turned on the two idiots that haven't quite realized he was there and were still discussing cheating methods.</p><p>"I highly suggest you do NOT do such a thing or else you'll have me to answer to"</p><p>The boys stopped and looked up at the man who was staring down his nose at them in a very deadly way. If looks could kill...</p><p>All I'm saying is, Lucian and Graham's parents would be childless.</p><p>"Miss Northmann, Follow me" <br/>I was up quicker than you can say Quidditch.</p><p>Oh... I've been hanging around Madam Hooch for too long. Damn Draco and his need to show off!</p><p>Shutting the door behind him, he grabbed my books from my hands and placed them on his desk. He pulled me closer and kissed my forehead.</p><p>"You'll be fine Sunni. I have faith in you that you'll do exceptionally well"</p><p>He lying... I'm going to fail.</p><p>"I'm not lying" he narrowed his eyes.</p><p>"Sev! You promised you wouldn't read my mind!" I snapped. That man.</p><p>"Sometimes I can't help it and right now I'd much rather know what it is you are thinking. I've never seen you so worked up..." He looked at me closer. Examining me sort of. "I've seen you in many states but this... You are certainly in distress."</p><p>"Oh thank you, Professor Obvious." Running my hands through my hair I messed up my braid. Groaning.</p><p>I'm going to fail!</p><p>"Stop yanking on your hair woman. You'll go bald and then I'll be in distress"</p><p>Glaring up at him, I found him smirking. He shrugged his shoulders as if to say who cares.</p><p><em>Ass</em>.</p><p>"I'm the only one who should be yanking your hair" he muttered into my ear as he walked around me. I froze.</p><p>Now is not the time! Now is not the time!</p><p>He was laughing at me!</p><p>"Stop laughing at me Sev. I swear I'm having a breakdown right now and you're not helping!"</p><p>Holding his hands up he grabbed my chin with his index and thumb. "I love you"</p><p>
  <em>Melting... I'm melting. </em>
</p><p>"I love you, Severus."</p><p>I do love him so much. He's been such a blessing to me. Since we confessed to each other I've been hold up with him in the classroom or here in his office every moment I got. My friends had taken to thinking I must have been a very bad girl for Severus to keep demanding I spend all my time with him.</p><p>I laughed over that. I wanted to be a bad girl but Merlin... I didn't want to overwhelm this man in front of me.</p><p>"What did I do to deserve you" he whispered kissing my lips. Smiling up at him, I traced his jawline lightly pressing a kiss to it.</p><p>"What did I do to deserve you?" Mirroring back his question.</p><p>Severus laughing has become normal for me. He wasn't so broody when it was just us. He's been more open about things. Not the past but I respected that if he wanted to keep his past to himself a little longer, then I wouldn't push.</p><p>We did just talk about the worst of it and quite frankly. That was enough for me. That alone was enough. If he never wanted to share anything else that would be fine.</p><p>I would be fine.</p><p>We didn't need to share everything. We didn't need to talk about feelings or share our deepest darkest secrets. We loved each other and that was plenty.</p><p>It would always be enough.</p><p>"You'll do fine love. Come here. I'll review it with you." Pulling me into his lap, he settled his chin on my shoulder opening my book for my notes for Herbology.</p><p>Herbology and Transfiguration were today. Losing my mind all morning was coming to a stop with each question I was getting right.</p><p>"I told you that you would be fine. Now let me kiss you before I send you off to your demise"</p><p>"Severus!" I giggled as he started kissing my neck and face.</p><p>I love this man.</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>***</em>
  </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>"The results of the OWL exams determine which courses can be taken at the NEWT level. The grades achieved in OWLs are very important for the next stages of a young wizard or witch's education. The exam affects the career path that any Witch or Wizard may choose. Thus the reasoning behind discussing your career paths with your head of houses. I am Griselda Marchbanks head of the Wizarding Examinations Authority, and one of the board's independents Examiner who will be examining you while you proceed with your Owl Examinations." The very little old lady was yelling making me wonder if she was on the little deaf side.</p><p>"And I am Professor Tofty" A short balding man stood up to stand in front of us. "I am also a member of the Wizarding Examinations Authority. I will be examining. each and every one of you beside Mrs. Marchbanks. I will be. examining. your Charms and. Defense against the Dark Arts Practical Examinations and your Astronomy Exams."</p><p>"If you look to the board here these will be your Owl Scores. You must receive at least an A for Acceptable to continue your studies in the said course but some of your professors will expect at least an E or even go as far as requiring that you have an O." He continued. I looked at the board. After my morning quick session with Severus, I think I could at least get an E. I crossed my fingers hoping that was the case.</p><p>"Generally most of your theory exams will be in the mornings and your practicals will be in the afternoon. Please check your name on the lists and go to the designated testing area you've been assign to."</p><p>I stood up to look with Miles. I started checking out the passing grades chart once more while we waited in line.</p><p>
  <b>Passing Grades</b>
</p><p>O - Outstanding</p><p>E - Exceeds Expectations</p><p>A - Acceptable</p><p>
  <b>Failing Grades</b>
</p><p>P - Poor</p><p>D - Dreadful</p><p>T - Troll</p><p>"We both stay in here Sunni. Graham and Derrick are also with us." Miles pulled me off to the side while we waited for our friends. Lucian groaned about being separated from us.</p><p>"Take your seat children! Find your name!" Tofty yelled out.</p><p>I found mine quickly taking the seat and getting comfortable. Once everyone was in their seats Tofty stood up at the podium.</p><p>"Good luck students! One... Two... Three. Begin"</p><p>
  <em>What is the incantation for a Vanishing Spell?</em>
</p><p>That's easy! Its "Evanesco"</p><p>
  <em>What spell transforms objects into a small bird?</em>
</p><p>Avifors</p><p>
  <em>What spell reverses unsuccessful Transfiguration?</em>
</p><p>Reparifarge</p><p>
  <em>How many times must you tap the object before Vero </em>
  <em>verto</em>
  <em>?</em>
</p><p>Three times.</p><p>By the time I had finished both my Herbology and Transfiguration exams I had enough time to get a few more practices in casting the spells on a goblet with Miles. Was sat on the floor in the corridor waiting for our names to be called.</p><p>The following days later were Potions and Charms. I was whizzing through everything with ease.</p><p>
  <em>Name one of the main ingredients of the Draught of Peace.</em>
</p><p>Moonstone is a main ingredient in the Draught of Peace, which relieves anxiety.</p><p>By the time I was ready for my Divination exam I was very pleased to find it was nothing but a practical and I was certain I would get an O.</p><p>Reading palms, tea leaves and crystal balls were a walk in the park.</p><p>Astronomy was another one I was sure on getting my O. Naming the moons of Jupiter was something I do just purely out of boredom. Much to Miles and Graham's annoyance. Ancient runes and Muggle studies were just as easy as I thought they would be.</p><p>By midway, through the second week, I was no longer nervous.</p><p>The two weeks of testing were finally over. I had done it. I have completed my owls and I was feeling like a renewed and free woman.</p><p>Severus was waiting casually outside his classroom with a book in his hand. Doing something he's taken to doing since we said I love you.</p><p>Slowing my pace down, I fell back from the herd of Slytherins and met him with a grin as the corridor cleared out.</p><p>Grabbing my wrist I was yanked into the classroom and pushed up on the door his mouth already on me. Working it's way down.</p><p>A moan escaping me as he gave attention to the right spot below my ear.</p><p>He can't keep his hands off me. Not that I wanted him too. This was pure heaven.</p><p>I could feel his grin against me. Nipping with his teeth, I raked my nails across his scalp. He groaned and pulled back.</p><p>"I love kissing you but I just wanted to have a normal conversation with you" grabbing my hands he pulled me with him to the little room on then settling me in his lap.</p><p>Brushing my hair off my neck, he nuzzled his nose into me. Sighing happily.</p><p>My heart never ceased to stop pounding so hard around him. With how he's been holding on to me lightly is my favorite part of the day. I should feel bad about all this sneaking around but I couldn't. I found a thrill in it. I found a thrill in this very forbidden love.</p><p>"How do you think you did on the owls?" He leaned back having me ball up on his lap.</p><p>Straight to the point.</p><p>"I think I did a lot better than I probably would have had you not help me study. I appreciate you taking the time to help."</p><p>"I'll always be here to help you." Staring at me intensely he pressed a gentle kiss between my eyes. Something he's quite happy to do whenever I scrunch my face up in thought.</p><p>"I know." Nestling into the crook of his neck.</p><p>
  <b>***</b>
</p><p><br/>I watched him cut into one of the mangoes I brought him yesterday morning. While we waited for First Year's to show up I taken to just come in here an hour earlier. I didn't have to study anymore meaning I had even more time to spend with my favorite guy.</p><p>He looked up at me shaking his hair out of his eyes.</p><p>"Do you want a piece?"</p><p>A strange as it is... I've never even had a mango before. I was curious about how they tasted but I wasn't hungry at the moment. My stomach still hasn't quite woken up yet.</p><p>"No thank you, Sevy"</p><p>"Sevy?" He rose an eyebrow at me. Blushing I bit my lip.</p><p>"Yeah Sevy. I like it. Suits you" he smiled at me, his dark eyes lighting up in humor.</p><p>"You sure you don't want a piece?"</p><p>"Not right now but I am curious what they taste like" he stopped cutting, looking surprised. Laying the knife down he rinsed his hands in the sink and strode back over to me.</p><p>"You never had a mango? Yet you insist on bringing me them twice a week"</p><p>"Well, I know you like them and to answer your question. No, I've never had a mango."</p><p>"Here try a piece" he picked up a small slice. "I want you to try it"</p><p>I shook my head no. I wasn't hungry. Not yet at least. He sighed then determination was written across his features. "If you don't take this and eat it I will shove it down your throat even if you are not willing."</p><p>This took a different turn. Fine if he wants to play I'll play.</p><p>"I don't think you have the guts" I smirked at him leaning back into the chair.</p><p>He walked around his desk like an animal would before striking his prey. My breathing hitched when he gripped my hair tightly yanking my head back. He leaned down and kissed me deeply. Forcing my mouth open he abruptly pulled away.</p><p>The small piece of mango he had wanted me to try was shoved into my mouth. He covered my mouth with his hand, the hand he had gripping my hair tighten ever so slightly.</p><p>"Chew it...." He sneered a little. Watching me as I chewed it slowly. I don't know why but this was sort of hot. I was already soaking in my panties.</p><p>"Swallow it" he demanded. He licked his lips as I did as I was told. Panting I stared at him. I want him to bang my brains out to be quite honest.</p><p>This was the hottest thing I ever have done and this was innocent!</p><p>Within seconds he was pressing me harder into the chair. Roughly grabbing my face and kissing me hard. His hands grabbing anything it could reach. I whimpered as he palmed my breasts.</p><p>I want my professor. I want him to just take me across his desk.</p><p>He licked my lips and my eyes shot open. He pulled on my bottom lip as he pulled back. He was grinning, walking back to his desk, sitting behind it.</p><p>The classroom door opened as all the little Hufflepuff's and Gryffindor's piled in.</p><p>"Miss Sunni are you ill?" The little Hufflepuff Jules looked at me curiously.</p><p>
  <em>Severus. You bastard. </em>
</p><p>He was acting as if nothing happened and he was instantly back to his cool self terrifying the children.</p><p>"I'm fine, June-bug" I patted her head. "Let's get you to work before professor Menstrual there does something moody"</p><p>"I heard that!" He snarled. Jules giggled as she ran back to her desk. I winked at him and going straight to walking around, helping the kids make their potions.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0048"><h2>48. First Curse</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Do I really have to do this Professor?" I looked to Dumbledore unsure. He nodded his head pressing the tips of his clasp fingers as if he were praying against his lips. I can't believe he wants me to do this.</p><p>With my owls over, Dumbledore thought it would be great to make me do more lessons in my free time. I'm grateful but this was meant I had even lesser time to spend with my friends and most importantly. <em>Severus. </em></p><p>"It's best, I have a feeling we should start you with examining more memories. Prepare your mind" I took a deep breath exhaling. "Severus?"</p><p>Severus seemed timid in collecting another memory. With the ones collected a few months ago, we had just now finished reviewing them for good. I've watched my memories repeat themselves over and over until I could even recall if something had been dusty. Pressing the tip of his wand to my head he entered with ease.</p><p>I no longer felt discomfort, it was a small pinching sensation as he filtered through the useless memories. He was searching for gold. The million Galleon winner.</p><p>Stopping.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>
      <span class="u">&gt;&gt;&gt;&gt;&gt;</span>
    </em>
  </b>
  <b>
    <em>
      <span class="u">Sunniva's</span>
    </em>
  </b>
  <b>
    <em>
      <span class="u"> Memory&lt;&lt;&lt;&lt;&lt;</span>
    </em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <em>The small Sunniva who could be no younger than nine years old sat on an old creaky wooden swing that had been tied to a willow tree. The sun's warm sun rays were warming skin from the cold breeze in the air. It was only Autumn. Winter wasn't far away but the trees were still decorated in all the beautiful different colors. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>A young Charlotte Corbin came into view stepping behind Sunniva and scaring her.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Boo!" Charlotte had yelled. Sunniva screamed before both girls began giggling. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"What are you doing here?!" Sunniva jumped to her feet to hug the girl. "I thought your mother had said no to you coming to stay with me!"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Well she did at first and then your mum wrote my mum. Melissa did great getting the great Helena Corbin to listening. Changed her mind right quick!" Charlotte threw her arms back around </em>
  <em>Sunniva's</em>
  <em> small shoulders. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Charlotte was very tall compared to how little Sunniva was. "I'm so glad! After Hydro-glyph school over the summer I just had so much fun with you, it would be a shame to go to muggle school. Mum and your mum agreed I can stay for the whole month! Isn't great?"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Sunniva jumped up and down clapping her hands with Charlotte before both girls took off down the hill laughing and pushing each other happily. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>They ran into a small white picket fenced-in home surrounded by many wildflowers. The scenery changed to Charlotte sitting at the Piano. Sunniva had a violin in her hands playing with a huge smile on her face. Her house-elves </em>
  <em>Finnly</em>
  <em> and Daisy sitting on their Knees on the floor watching. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>In the back was another house-elf, very old, his nose very long and pointy dripping down. He was sneering at the crowd in the living room. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"</em>
  <em>Raphly</em>
  <em>! Come join us!" Sunniva had called out to the creature. He grunted and shook his head. She called for him again. Finally, the house-elf listened and he too took a seat on the floor. Charlotte introduced herself to him.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"</em>
  <em>I's</em>
  <em> shouldn't be talkin to the likes of </em>
  <em>yous</em>
  <em>. </em>
  <em>Yous</em>
  <em> get </em>
  <em>Raphly</em>
  <em> ins troubles" He groaned. </em>
</p><p><em>"</em><em>Raphly</em> <em>yous</em><em> be nice to Mistress's friends" Daisy scolded.</em></p><p>
  <em>The front door slammed open loudly, the girls jumped and the elves 'popped' out quickly except for </em>
  <em>Raphly</em>
  <em>. He had jumped in front of the girl. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"</em>
  <em>Raphly</em>
  <em>! You foul disgusting Elf!" A young John came into view stumbling around. Clearly drunk. </em>
  <em>Raphly</em>
  <em> the house-elf bowed low. "I told you! I warned you!" John charged at him but Sunniva had dived in front of the elf trying to protect him taking the blow to the side of her head. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Charlotte screamed loudly, Melissa ran into the room wand raised. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"You step away from those girls! So help me John I will do it!"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"You don't have the nerve to kill me! I own you!" He screamed pointing at his chest. "You are nothing without me you disgusting whore!" </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Charlotte helped Sunniva to her feet. </em>
  <em>Raphly</em>
  <em> looked to be ready to hurt himself, Sunniva grabbed him to her, he almost protested but didn't. She pulled the elf with her out of the room with the help of Charlotte. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>John and Melissa didn't realize the girls had slipped out. Sunniva stayed by the staircase listening closely. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"You couldn't kill me! Try it if you dare! Go ahead do it! Rid me of my misery!"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Your Misery?!" Melissa screeched. "Your misery! Look what you've done to this family! You ruined this family! You hurt our little girl one too many times! Your misery?!" She screamed again, Melissa spitted in John's face only took be struck down. Sunniva had heard her mother fall and ran back into the room. Charlotte ran upstairs to write to her mother quickly. She wanted to leave. Her friend's home was scaring her from the looks of it.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Get off my mom you filthy drunk!" Sunniva screamed. The vases in the room made creaking sounds busting. John had been thrown back as </em>
  <em>Sunniva's</em>
  <em> chest heaved in anger. Melissa yelled for her to get away but Sunniva had swiped up her mother's wand.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>John began laughing evilly. "Go ahead Daughter, try and do it. I know you want to but you don't even know how to" He taunted her. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"</em>
  <em>Crucio</em>
  <em>!" Sunniva screamed slashing the wand just how she remembered her father would do it to her mother. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"NO!" Melissa screamed, scrambling to her feet but John was already yelling in pain, screaming in agony. "Sunniva no!" Melissa pried the wand from her hands ceasing John's torture. He moaned and groaned. "Oh, my baby..." Melissa pulled her child into her arms. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>They did not see John reach for his wand. Both Northmann girls were slammed to the ground roughly. John then </em>
  <em>Oblivated</em>
  <em> Melissa, he stopped at Sunniva crouching down to her level. Brushing her hair from her face he praised her for her courage telling her she would make an excellent witch one day. Sunniva did not cry. She gritted her teeth at him.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>She could hear him then </em>
  <em>Oblivating</em>
  <em> Charlotte from upstairs stopping her from ever sending that letter. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>&gt;&gt;&gt;&gt;&gt;&lt;&lt;&lt;&lt;&lt;</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Severus yanked out of my mind looking slightly horrified. I bite my lip unsure about what he would do. Dumbledore stood up from his desk coming around to lay a hand on my shoulder. He took the vial from Severus and putting a small cork into it before handing it back over to Severus.</p><p>"Put it with the others" He ordered. Severus nodded his head, taking the vial and slipping it in his pocket. He did not say goodbye. He just grabbed me gently by my robes and pulled me with him out of the room.</p><p>We did not stop until we got to his personal corridors. He opened the door and pushed me inside quickly, locking it and turning on me.</p><p>"What was that?" He demanded, his voice was even, cold and deadly. He stared at me hard. "What did I just see?"</p><p>"You know exactly what you saw, Severus. Does this change your views on me?" I snapped. "You have NO right to talk to me as if I'm a monster! I was a child! I was scared for my mother's life. I was scared for my own and for Charlotte's. Mind you who never came back again after that. My father wasn't even supposed to be there. He had left to go on an expedition. A magical reprieve as he called it. My mother thought it would be safe for me to have a friend my own age for once. Not my house elves, not those awful kids whose families were in prison for supporting Grindlewald. So do not come at me for protecting my family and my friend."</p><p>"Sunniva, you used and Unforgivable at nine! Nine!"</p><p>"And you used many as an adult!" I snapped. "You were a bloody Death Eater!"</p><p>Severus slumped his shoulders, rubbing his face. I felt guilt rise in me. I shouldn't have thrown that in his face. He knows what he's done. He punishes himself every second of the day over the choices he's made.</p><p>"Sit down Sunniva" His voice was cold and hard. "Sit down!" I sat down quickly, his eyes were raging in anger. They were no longer showing a spark of warmth they were just cold and distant. He looked as if he hated me. I was hating me at the moment too. I shouldn't have thrown his past in his face.</p><p>"I learned the dark curses from my mother at the beginning of a very late night on my fifth birthday. She wanted to make certain I could protect myself if something were to ever happen to her. I was only twelve when my mum taught me the Killing Curse. Neither one of us needed to work very hard to find a reason to use it when we were practicing on the household pests."</p><p>I stared at him shocked. He never likes to discuss anything from his past. I understood because I myself didn't like to share either.</p><p>"So you see Sunni... I was born into this life. My own mother had taught me the unforgivable and that was the start of me being interested in the Dark Arts, Except I was like you in a way. I was only interested in making those who do very bad things pay for what they do. I wasn't interested in the fun pure terror it would cause. i just wanted people to pay. People like my father."</p><p>My heart was breaking, Severus was looking lost right now. He looked angry with himself to even tell me these things. "I am not mad or upset that you used the cruciatus curse on your father who was hurting you. I've been watching your memories for months now Sunni. I don't blame you for snapping. I'm merely upset that you as a child had to be forced into a situation that resulted in you having to go that far." He sat down.</p><p>"I'm not mad you childishly threw something awful back into my face. I could understand you were getting Defensive but do not do that again. I know what I have done and I don't need the one person whom I love to remind me because she got defensive" He glared hard at me. A tear slipped from my eye and I angrily wiped it away. "Don't do that again. You're not like the others. I let you in. I am letting you see my weaknesses. I like to believe that you wouldn't use them against me. Don't make me regret this. I beg of you"</p><p>Severus did not look at me anymore, he had taken to watching the fire crackle. I folded into myself. Trying to shield myself from hurting him or me from my stupid mouth opening up anymore. He sighed, putting an arm around me and pulling me into his side.</p><p>"I love you, Severus. I am very sorry" I whispered, He looked down at me and nodded.</p><p>"I know you are. No one is harder on you than yourself. I know how you're going to be punishing yourself after this. Please don't do that. Let it go Sunni. Just let it go."</p><p>Cuddling up closer to him, I let him hold me. He seemed content with keeping me with him. Morning classes were canceled due to preparing for the final task coming up but after lunch, classes would resume normally once more.</p><p>"Severus?" I asked hesitantly. I was scared of what his answer would be. He hummed in response looking down at me. I took the chance, placing a sweet kiss on his cheek. He smiled lightly at me.</p><p>"What is it Sunni?" He asked. I climbed onto his lap straddling him. I took his face in my hands kissing him softly. He responded, tangling his hands In my hair once more. I slid my hands down his neck to the buttons of his robes.</p><p>He let me begin unbuttoning them, not stopping me as I slid the top layer down his shoulder. Moving on to the white button-up shirt, he let me slide that down too. Slipping his T-shirt over his head I tossed it to the side.</p><p>His skin was so smooth, what surprised me was the defined muscles he did have. I felt them but with his shirt off it looked even better. His head was leaned back on the sofa. He was watching me look at him. Trailing a finger down his chest I laid my palms flat against him, placing a kiss above his heart.</p><p>I could feel how fast his heart was pounding as I kissed him again. He moaned softly making my own heart race faster. I wanted to show him how much I loved him. I wanted him to feel my love not just hear me say it.</p><p>I began undoing my shirt, he watched intensely not saying anything. Slipping it off my shoulders I reached behind me to undo my bra but he stopped me.</p><p>"No. Not yet" He whispered, grabbing my face softly he kissed me like I was made of glass. Slipping his arms under me he stood up. My heels falling off my feet hitting the floor with a loud '<em>clunk</em>' Wrapping my legs around his waist I let him lay me down on his bed. His kisses to my neck and chest making me sigh, he trailed his lips down further stopping at the top of my skirt.</p><p>I watched him smile before he wiggled it down my legs. Smiling up at me mischievously. His hair was hiding his face from my view when he dipped low. Then with a ripping sound, my panties were gone.</p><p>My eyes widen in surprise.</p><p>
  <em>Did he just rip my panties off?</em>
</p><p>His lips then connected with a spot that has never been touched like this before. I cried out in pleasure. He continued working against me till I was withering underneath him. What was he doing to me? He was starving me more for his touch yet he was already touching me and I wanted more.</p><p>Grabbing his face I yanked up pulling him away from me, flipping us around I pinned his hands above his head.</p><p>"Sunni?" He smirked looking at me in surprise.</p><p>"Shh" Kissing him, I fumbled with his trousers with one hand finally releasing him. He groaned against my mouth as I wrapped my hand around him, working it against him. He was grunting into my mouth, his body giving little spasms showing he was close.</p><p>I stopped, quickly settling I sunk myself on him before he could register was I was doing.</p><p>"No" He groaned. I lifted up and back down. He looked at me his eyes telling me something different. He grabbed my hips but not moving me. "No"</p><p>"Shh. Severus" I whispered moving again.</p><p>"You don't understand" He panted as I moved once more. My hip rotating and working against him. He moaned loudly tossing his head back against the pillows. He then began moving with me. Thrusting up to meet me.</p><p>"I understand you love being inside me" I whispered in his ear pressing kisses along his neck.</p><p>"Yes," He gritted through his teeth submitting himself to let me have my way with him. I grinned triumphally.</p><p>Few more minutes and we both were crying out in ecstasy.</p><p>"I love you" I cried out. Severus pulled me closer, hugging me to his chest, not pushing off but holding me where I couldn't budge even if I wanted to.</p><p>"I love you My Sunrise." He muttered into my hair.</p><p>"My moon and stars" I sighed lovingly, listening to his heartbeat slow down.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>* * * </b>
</p><p> </p><p>McGonagall had been super cool about me being late when I showed up late, really it had to do with Severus telling her in the most annoying voice that I was being a provoking inconvenience to the male species. She had found it amusing and she let me know it too once he left out of hearing range.</p><p>The only provoking I was doing was making Severus gravel on his knees and I was patting myself mentally on my back for convincing him that three rounds of pure loving making were better than going to class. I was late and he was definitely late. He had complained lightly to me on the way of escorting me to class that. he was sure the third years probably blew something up.</p><p>After finishing Transfiguration with barely a scratch on me, I looked at Mile's arms full of them. Professor McGonagall had us working with Cat's today. Since Onyx was the familiar I brought I got to use him. He wasn't pleased with me when I shocked him a few times rather than getting the spells right. Miles on the other hand was nursing a battered ego.</p><p>"Remember we are having a little Dueling match for those who had signed up earlier this week. Just to rejuvenate your minds. Study Hall is canceled, if you have signed up please remain in here and help move desks. We will begin the match shortly" McGonagall and Flitwick have been very excited all week that even our workload had lightened back up tremendously.</p><p>Helping with the few students who remained, we got the desks and chairs stacked to one side. Flitwick appeared with McGonagall levitating a table in the room for a dueling platform.</p><p>"It's so great we get to reuse this! Even after that disastrous situation with Lockheart!" Flitwick commented, he had even done a little hop to his step.</p><p>"Me and you both Flitwick." McGonagall shimmied her hands smiling grandly as students began filing in. The other schools were more than welcome to join us but they had declined.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>* * * </b>
</p><p> </p><p>The twins settled up next to me. Lee and Meghan came in loving all loved up. Charlotte and Matilda were nowhere to be seen.</p><p>"Wheres your sidekicks?" I asked them. They shrugged muttering about something of unfairness and sisters before misters. When I started laughing at their sullen faces, they both pushed me a little too hard and I fell back off the bench. I yelped smacking the ground and turning red as my skirt came up. "HEY!" I cried out trying to get up and struggling as I was attempting to cover my white panties from showing. "You could help you know?" I grumbled. I felt arms lift me up and the twins quit snickering as I turned to see who assisted me.</p><p>Of course, it was Severus and I blushed harder knowing he saw my undies.</p><p>
  <em>well...</em>
</p><p>"Miss Northmann, you should be more cautious. <em>Indecent</em>" I shyly smiled and put my head down taking my seat again. He's seen more of me than just my undies but it still made me feel a little shy.</p><p>"Awe look her blushing..." Fred poked my cheek and I slapped his hand away.</p><p>"Gits. the both of ya." I grumbled crossing my arms. "You and Monday are similar - nobody likes you."</p><p>"Ah!" George covered his heart looking at me in horror. "Freddie she wounds us with her evil words"</p><p>"You deserve them" I crossed my arms, trying not to smile.</p><p>"We're sorry," They both said making me give in I grinned at them rolling my eyes, and pinched their ears making them yelp.</p><p>"Attention! Attention everyone" Flitwick stood on the long dueling table getting everyone to go quiet.</p><p>"The rules are simple, no sneaking jabs, no harmful spells, and NO spell casting when your time is up. We will fight fair, we will not raise our wands when our opponent's back is turned. NO MUGGLE DUELING!" He looked right at Millicent at the last one and I wonder what transpired for him to be so focused on her. "Remember to bow and be respectful when Duelling. Choose your seconds and we will begin!" He sounded so delighted and I smiled up at the twins.</p><p>"Who are you guys going to Duel?" I asked them.</p><p>"Everyone" They grinned together and I walked away laughing to go find a partner which ended up being Draco.</p><p>Draco and I watched with excitement as everyone began taking turns. When the twins got up on the table to duel I was the only Slytherin cheering them on. Draco nudged me to stop and I didn't stop cheering. I was all for the twins to win.</p><p>"<em>Petrificus</em> <em>Totalus</em><em>!" </em>they yelled together knocking Marcus Flint and Adrian to the ground in a full-body binding curse, winning.</p><p>"YES!" I screamed jumping up and down.</p><p>"You're a Slytherin Sunni! Stop cheering on the enemies" Draco pushed me chuckling. He had to admit though, The twins worked well together duelling. Marcus and Adrian didn't have a chance.</p><p>"Next! Draco and Sunniva" McGonagall called out. I high fived Draco and getting up on the table with him as Pavarti and Lavender brown came up to bow.</p><p>"Perhaps Potter should change places with Miss Patel" Snape requested. Pavarti pouted and moved to allow Harry to get up on the table with us.</p><p>"Now bow" Flitwick demanded. I Bowed never taking my eyes off Lavender. I was going to enjoy this. She's still holding a nasty grudge against me and after her awful comment, I've been dying inside to strike her back down. Petty of me I know but I really wanted to.</p><p>"Take your places!"</p><p>"No hard feelings Harry!" I grinned at him. He grinned back.</p><p>"Don't worry Potter I still mean them" Draco sneered. Harry lost his smile and glared at him.</p><p>We turned and walked ten steps and posed. I pointed my wand and raised my left arm in sync with Draco.</p><p>"One.... two... three" McGonagall counted.</p><p>"Reducto!" Draco and I both shouted making us grin at how in sync we were. Harry and Lavender got blasted back unto their backsides. Jumping back up and countering spells.</p><p>"Protego!" We shouted blocking them easily until Draco got hit with the jelly leg jinx and falling. I ducked and slid out from Lavender's stinging jinx and hit her with "<em>Depulso</em>!" She got knocked back again and yelled in frustration. I blocked her spell again and hit her with invisible ropes making her trip up.</p><p>"Are you a kitten or are you a lion?" I asked her. She hurled another jinx and I jumped out of the way "<em>Serpensortia</em>!" A viper shot out of my wand and landed in front of her as it rose up and struck her, she screamed and scurried back.</p><p>"GET UP!" I yelled at her. Draco and Harry were both down and were pulled off the table by their housemates and it was just Lavender and me. She shot at the snake making it disappear and raised her wand back at me.</p><p>"You won't win!" She screamed. I pulled my robes off and stepped out of my flats, kicking them off the table.</p><p>"Get comfortable Lavender," I said pulling my hair up and she did the same. "I'm going to make you eat slugs for a week"</p><p>"Girls!" McGonagall shouted as the students backed up.</p><p>"No everything's fine Minerva. They should do it now in front of us where we can control the situation." Snape said holding his hand up. <em>Did I mention how much I loved this guy?</em></p><p>"It seems these two girls have stuff to sort out," Flitwick remarked. I crouched down to the table smiling sinisterly at her and she glared doing the same.</p><p>"Now let's not send each other to the hospital wing," Severus said getting close to us. "Nothing too harmful, yes" I smiled sweetly at him.</p><p>"Of course Professor, wouldn't dream of it" I winked subtly.</p><p>"Come at me bitch!" Lavender screamed. <em>Wow, kitty's got claws.</em> She shot a spell, I rolled away from it quickly. I jumped up throwing another jinx back and she blocked it with ease.</p><p>I conjured three more snakes and she conjured up a bird.</p><p>Smacking my hand against my wand I shot arrows out at her and she was barely able to block it.</p><p>"<em>Obscuro</em><em>!</em>" she fell off the table and I dove and jumped down as she got back up.</p><p>"Oh, Lavender your face looks like you've been using it as a doorstep" I spat. I hit her with another rope and yanked her back down, shoving my wand in her face as I stood over top of her. "I win"</p><p>She dropped her wand and was breathing hard glaring at me.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <b>* </b>
  </em>
  <em>
    <b>* * </b>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>"Sunni! That was impressive!" The twins clapped.</p><p>"She could have seriously hurt Lavender!" Hermione countered and we all looked at her telling her to stop. "You could have Sunni, I'm surprised you got away with that stunt"</p><p>"Of course she did Snape vouched for her" Ron snarled.</p><p>"Oh get off it Ronald," The twins told him. "Lavender attacked her, this was a long time coming. At least we got to see it."</p><p>
  <em>Maybe I should leave now before it gets ugly.</em>
</p><p>"I'll catch you guys later! I gotta go" I ran off from them and going down to the common room where Draco was bragging about the duel that took place. I got a few slaps on the back and compliments.</p><p>"You really know how to duel, some of those spells aren't even taught to us yet," Blaise said.</p><p>"My father expects only the best. He makes sure I'm always ahead of my year" I was examined my nails. He may be a total ass, an awful father but he did make me work hard.</p><p>"I can't wait to tell father." Draco was grinning at me like it was Christmas. I beamed at him.</p><p>"Well make sure you tell him you knocked Harry on his ass a few times, don't give me all the credit. Well guys I got a lesson with Snape so I'll see you later yeah?"</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0049"><h2>49. Dark Nights</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>A|N:</b>
</p><p>This will be the last Chapter for Slip Away.</p><p>Thank you for sticking with me this far in sharing Sunniva's story.  Book 2 will be coming Soon.</p><p> </p><p>_________________</p><p>
  <em>James and Lilly Potter and... My mother was standing before me they didn't speak for the longest time. I had taken the draught that had been made stronger but it seems it wasn't working for me for the moment. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Baby... My sweet Sunni, My sunshine, My darling girl" My mother whispered, she was almost if not more beautiful than I remembered her to be. "You're not alone, I'll be with you always"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Mom? What's going on?" We were standing in the graveyard that has been clouding my dreams since the start of the school year. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Keep Holding on Sunniva" James grabbed my chin. "We're with you."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"I don't... I don't understand." I looked at Harry's parents. "I don't you"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Darling, You do know us. We're apart of you just as your mother, just as everyone who loves you." Lilly pulled me in a hug "You've done so well. You're doing well. You'll do better. You need to be brave. Trouble is coming and you must protect our boy"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Harry?" I felt prickles in my eyes. "You want me to protect Harry?"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"We not only died protecting Harry, we died protecting everyone. We protected you with our lives and now. It's time you protect our son."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Mom? I have so many questions." I ran forward stopping her before she left.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"I know you do sweetheart and the answers will come soon enough."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Stay strong Sunniva, keep holding on to Hope. You'll make it through these dark nights" James pulled me in for a hug. "You are just as beautiful as you were when I last held you in my arms. Tell Harry we love him. Do that for me."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"James... about </em>
  <em>Sirius</em>
  <em>?" I stepped forward grabbing his sleeve before he could leave.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"You tell </em>
  <em>Padfoot</em>
  <em> I'll see him when I see him and do give my best to Mooney. Love you flower" He ruffled my hair.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"I couldn't ask for a better Goddaughter" Lilly beamed.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Wait! Don't go! I don't understand! What's happening?!" I ran after them. but they were already gone. </em>
</p><p>
  <b>_________________________</b>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Merlins Balls you look like. shite" Draco stared at me bug-eyed. "Did you not sleep?" </p><p>"Whatever you albino dick." I groaned.</p><p>"What's up her ass?" He asked the others as I left. </p><p>"You just don't know when to keep your mouth shut do you?" Blaise could be heard hitting Draco. I smiled faintly just as the door shut behind me.</p><p>
  <b>HARRY POTTER "DISTURBED AND DANGEROUS</b>
</p><p>
  <em>The boy who defeated He Who Must </em>
  <em>Not</em>
  <em> Be Named is unstable and possibly dangerous, writes Rita Skeeter, Special Correspondent.</em>
</p><p>"Not this bitch again" I gritted my teeth reading on.</p><p>
  <em>Potter, regularly collapses at school and is often heard to complain of pain in the scar on his forehead (a relic of the curse with which You-Know-Who attempted to kill him). On Monday last, during a Divination lesson, your Daily Prophet reporter witnessed Potter storming from the class, claiming that his scar was hurting too badly to continue studying.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>It is possible, say top experts at </em>
  <em>St Mungo's Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries</em>
  <em>, that Potter's brain was affected by the attack inflicted upon him by You-Know-Who, and that his insistence that the scar is still hurting is an expression of his deep-seated confusion.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"He might even be pretending," said one specialist, "this could be a plea for attention."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The Daily Prophet, however, has unearthed worrying facts about Harry Potter that Albus Dumbledore, </em>
  <em>Headmaster</em>
  <em> of Hogwarts, has carefully concealed from the </em>
  <em>wizarding</em>
  <em> public.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Potter can speak </em>
  <em>Parseltongue</em>
  <em>," reveals Draco Malfoy, a Hogwarts </em>
  <em>fourth-year</em>
  <em>. "There were a lot of attacks on students </em>
  <em>a couple of years ago</em>
  <em>, and most people thought Potter was behind them after they saw him lose his temper at a </em>
  <em>Duelling Club</em>
  <em> and set a </em>
  <em>snake</em>
  <em> on </em>
  <em>another boy</em>
  <em>. It was all hushed up, though. But he's made friends with </em>
  <em>werewolves</em>
  <em> and </em>
  <em>giants</em>
  <em>, too. We think he'd do anything for a bit of power."</em>
</p><p>Draco has proven to make me even angrier. I can speak Parseltongue! I know he doesn't know by does that make me an awful person?! No! I'm going to shove my foot so far up-</p><p>"Sunni... It's just a bogus article don't let it make you lose your temper." Meghan and Miles both put their hands on my shoulders. Miles knew my friendship with Harry was sensitive. I easily got upset over people saying awful things about him. Miles was the only one in Slytherin besides Meghan who accepted my want to be friends with Harry.</p><p>"I would read further Sunni. I think it's best if you just finish it. This way you can try and hold your tongue better" Meghan pushed the article back in my hands "Remember, It's just an article"</p><p>
  <em>Parseltongue</em>
  <em>, the ability to converse with snakes, has long been considered a Dark Art. Indeed, the most famous </em>
  <em>Parselmouth</em>
  <em> of our times is none other than You-Know-Who himself. A member of the </em>
  <em>Dark Force Defence League</em>
  <em>, who wished to remain unnamed, stated that he would regard any wizard who could speak </em>
  <em>Parseltongue</em>
  <em> "as worthy of investigation. Personally, I would be highly suspicious of anybody who could converse with snakes, as serpents are often used in the worst kinds of Dark Magic, and are historically associated with evil-doers." Similarly, "anyone who seeks out the company of such vicious creatures as </em>
  <em>werewolves</em>
  <em> and </em>
  <em>giants</em>
  <em> would appear to have a fondness for violence".</em>
</p><p>"No, I'm done reading." I slammed the paper back down. "I think I'm good for a lifetime. I don't want to read another article again but this ghastly woman!"</p><p>__________</p><p> </p><p>Today was the final task and I hadn't found a single minute since last night to see Severus. We've been trying to all day, but someone was always there distracting us, needing us, and just to chat. We would get glimpses of each other but no moment alone. It really sucks.</p><p>"Come on guys let's get our seats!" Ron was super excited and Hermione looked to be in frets, she wouldn't stop biting her nails and she already bit them all off. I wanted to wish Harry luck but had just missed him. Hermione and Ron asked me to walk with them. Hermione had hopes that I would possibly see Harry before the task started.</p><p>"Sit with us Sunni! I'm sure Slytherin won't mind if you show a little spirit for Harry." Lee threw his arm around my shoulders as he looked at me encouragingly. Meghan was grinning up at him on his other side lovingly.</p><p>"Oh, of course, they won't mind Lee. She's already pissed them all off by cheering for Harry since the start and she refused to wear the 'Potter stinks' badge. Not to mention she set fire to a lot of people's pants for even being rude to him." George was grinning pushing Lees arm off me and replaced it with his.</p><p>Yes... I'm afraid I had been setting fire to a lot of people's pants as of late. Severus didn't even punish me for it. He found it amusing that I was even able to do it without verbally saying the spell out loud.</p><p>But I think he was happy to see the students he can't stand screaming and running around like chickens. It's not like he can set fire to their pants. Someone has to be the adult. Since I'm a student I can do it gladly.</p><p>"I think I can personally voice my opinion on it! Since I'm a Slytherin too. Lee is right. They won't mind because as you said. Their opinions don't matter"</p><p>"I love you scaly" Lee laid one right on her. I slipped away from them just in time as Meghan threw herself at him.</p><p>"Ah, young love" Fred commented. "What you say Lots wanna lip tangle?" Lottie shook her head and pushed him away before grabbing her sister and little brother dragging them away. Fred watched her walk away with a goofy smile. Looking smitten.</p><p>"I love it when she does that"</p><p>"What deny you?" George clapped him on the back. Fred just kept grinning.</p><p>"One of these days... One of these days she'll see me. She's gonna want me I'm telling you Georgie she's going to come crawling to me for my love"</p><p>"Yeah sure, mate. Sunni nice to see you. I best be off my Tilly does want me and those two back there are giving me ideas!" George tapped my cheek and ran off.</p><p>I've grown quite close to these particular redheads. I dare say on the edge of being called a best friend, Meghan has been dragging me around them more often since she and Lee gave a big middle finger to all of them. If I wasn't with Severus, I was with Miles and Graham or these boys.</p><p>"I'll set with you guys just give me a moment to go see Draco and tell him to not wait up" I wasn't going to Draco I just wanted to see my man.</p><p>And so the long walk began...</p><p>I was doing my best to keep myself as far away from everyone so I could sneak off and see Severus for just a moment before going to my seat with Fred and George. I fell behind but also close enough that a student sneaking into the medical tent wouldn't be very noticeable. Students were supposed to go straight to their seats and not wonder about.</p><p>Professor Moody put his hands on me, yanking me from the crowd before I could even reach him. Why does everyone constantly need me? I was so so close...</p><p>"I need you to come with me," He said gruffly. "Professor, don't you want to watch the tournament?" I asked looking behind me as he yanked me back to the castle. Barty seemed a bit timid right now. As I looked back around we weren't going to the castle.</p><p>
  <em>Where are we going? </em>
</p><p>"You need to be elsewhere. I promised your father" he snapped. Confused I opened my mouth to speak before I felt his wand go to my temple and everything went blank. </p><p> </p><p>
  <b>* * * </b>
</p><p> </p><p>When I woke up, I looked around me seeing fog, feeling wet grass, and dirt between my fingers. Looking closer I realized I was in a graveyard, My body was so groggy and my mouth was dry as cotton. </p><p>
  <em>What happened?   </em>
</p><p>I tried to stand, but my legs were like jello. I practically dragged myself further into the fog. I felt what seemed like a hand and saw Cedric Diggory laying, pale, cold, and no life to him. His eyes were wide open looking into nothing.</p><p>A whimper escaped my lips as I began scrambling back. Hiding behind a tombstone. </p><p>If my eyes were deceiving me, I swear I saw a man stand from a cauldron rubbing his head and breathing heavily. I looked over and saw someone was dangling from a statue struggling and moaning. I seeped further in the shadows as the fog began to clear.</p><p>Cedric was now visible and in full view and Harry was on the statue bleeding. I put my hand to my mouth to keep from screaming out, clamping it hard. That statue looks very familiar. Looking at Cedric I had finally could put a face to the faceless boy in yellow and black from my dream.</p><p>"My wand Wormtail?" he whispered just loud enough for me to hear from a hidden place.</p><p>
  <em>No.</em>
</p><p>"Hold out your arm?" a heavy breathing response came and I couldn't understand as it was so muffled. The curiosity got the better of me, was this him? Was this the man from my dreams? It sounded like him. I crept closer though I knew I shouldn't have. "OTHER arm Wormtail!" </p><p>The small chunky man, held his arm out for the guy to grasp and stick his wand on... I began scrambling back as fast as I could. Thunder erupted from the sky and a black skull formed with a screeching sound. That had to be Voldemort, no other wizard could do such a thing from my knowledge and that's when I began panicking. </p><p>The black skull opened its mouth as something slithered out like a snake, black figures began popping out all around the man. </p><p>As the black smoke started to clear up around the figures, their skull masks began to show. One in particular looked rather familiar... </p><p>"Welcome my friends" Voldemort began, "thirteen years it's been" Yeah because Harry kicked your ass. A <em>baby!</em> you ugly shit.</p><p>I knew I should be trying to stay quiet while I was watching him. My mind was processing quickly on trying to think of a way to get Harry down without dying in the process. I backed up on a stick freezing.</p><p>
  <em>'Snap!'</em>
</p><p>Thankfully it didn't catch his attention. </p><p>"And yet here it is you stand before me as if it were only yesterday." he took a breath. "I confess myself disappointed." He sighed.  "Not one of you tried to find me..." The figures looked at him in silence. </p><p>"Crabbe!" he grabbed the mask of one person and yanked, causing the figure to fall. Again... "McNair!" down he went. "Goyle!" there that one went too. He stopped as two figures were the only ones standing he looked at one and then turned to the other not even touching him like he had the other men.</p><p>"Not even you..." He drawled out to the second member. "Lucius..."</p><p> <em>What?</em>! </p><p>Surely not Draco's father Lucius. </p><p>He swiped his mask away and down Lucius dropped to his knees. </p><p>"My lord..." Lucius's voice came muttering out. I had to strain to hear but I did hear the voice of the guy whose family I defended all school year around come out of the man's mouth. That was Draco's father. The man who has become a father to me. Who I love and care for so much. Who accepted me into his own family with open arms! Who I cherished full heartedly!</p><p>"If I detected a sign or a whisper of your whereabouts-" he continued. </p><p>I thought he was imperiused! He said he was innocent that he didn't know what he was doing!</p><p>"There were signs my slippery friend. You had more than whispers!" Voldemort looked way too pissed and as much as I was starting to worry for Lucius even though he had been lying to all of us.</p><p>"I assure you my lord I have never renounced the old ways.." He took his hat off and If that was voice wasn't confirmation enough, his face was a hundred percent proof. I had enough of this... Blocking out their voices, I slowly got back on my belly and slowly crawled my way to Harry. </p><p>I watched Harry look in shock, He was so quiet and I was worried for the friend I had. He didn't deserve this. He looked frightened.</p><p>Just stay quiet Harry, please stay quiet.</p><p>I was almost to him when Voldemort turned quickly, put his foot on Cedric's face, and 'tsk'</p><p>Harry, please stay quiet.</p><p>I jumped back a little to hide again. </p><p>"DON'T TOUCH HIM!" Harry roared and I could have screamed by his ignorance! <em>Why did you have to talk Harry? WHY?!</em></p><p>Voldemort looked up at him and exclaimed happily at the boy. "Harry! I almost have forgotten you were here... standing on the bones of my father" he was now in Harry's face.  "I would introduce you but word has it you are almost as famous as me these days." I was losing hope of helping Harry and myself at this point. I was starting to lose my nerve of even trying. </p><p>"The boy who lived... how lies have fed your legend, Harry. Shall I reveal what really happened that night 13 years ago? Shall I indulge in how I truly lost my powers?" He walked back to the figures who have now all stood up and been watching him closely again. </p><p>"It was love... you see when dear sweet Lilly Potter gave her life for her only son she provided the ultimate protection I could not touch him." He looked like he could kill as he continued talking to everyone. "It was old magic... Something I should have foreseen... but no matter! NO matter! Things have changed"</p><p>He stormed up to Harry "I can touch you now!" he pressed a long finger on Harry's scar pushing hard making Harry yell out in pain. A small whimper came out from me. One of the figures heard it and glanced around. Voldemort broke Harry down yelling at him to "Pick up your wand" </p><p>Scrambling back as fast as I could in my own fear, I gulped when I was yanked back by one of the mask figures. I felt his hand go around my throat and I trembled. I'm going to die... I don't want to die! What about Severus? He doesn't deserve to lose another person.</p><p>"Keep quiet" He growled in my right ear, as he yanked my head to the right. That voice sounded awfully like my father when he would get angry at my mother and me. Before I could process it further I heard Voldemort yell at Harry but I couldn't understand anything due to the harsh breathing of my captor. His grip was really tight... He yanked back further and then smack me over the head. My vision went blurry, I mumbled a coherent 'No' before blacking out. </p><p>_______________________</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Groggily rolling over, blinding light came bursting out from somewhere, hurting my eyes, I closed them shut tight and moaned in pain. My hands were bound and I was alone again.</p><p>
  <em>Where did the man go? </em>
</p><p>I could faintly hear Harry's groans of frustration. Willing myself to move, I wiggled the best I could closer to the noises. As I got closer, a sad smile formed on my lips. Seeing Harry and seeing that he was still alive had brought me some comfort.</p><p>It came crashing down when I realized he was in a duel with Voldemort.</p><p>It kind of looked like Harry was talking to someone. I wanted to run out but I couldn't get up. </p><p>
  <em>Come on Sunni! You can do this! DO it for Severus! You have to survive!</em>
</p><p>Willing myself with all the strength I could muster I leaned against a tombstone and worked my way up it, scraping my face as I went. I stood on my feet, pushing against the some, and started limping to Harry as fast as I could. I don't even care if I'm spotted anymore. I just want to go home and get away from here. </p><p>Before I could even make it to him, he broke the connection and ran to Cedric's body, completely oblivious to my presence.</p><p>"ACCIO" he yelled.</p><p>"HARRY! WAIT! HARRY!!!" I screamed, limping faster to him, he looked at me for a split second</p><p>"SUN-" </p><p>Then he was gone... </p><p>"HARRY! NO!" I wailed, falling to my knees. </p><p>A hand grabbed my hair and began dragging me to where Voldemort stood. "Who is this?" he seethed, getting in my face. Now that Voldemort was in my face I could see he didn't even have a freaking nose! He looked just like he did in my dreams. </p><p>The game <em>'I got your nose</em>' must have been taken quite literally... </p><p>The hand tightened its grip on my hair as my breathing quickened. My chest heaving and my heart pounding in my throat. I was fearing the worse but thankfully Harry had made it out of here, one of us should have at the very least.  </p><p>
  <em>'Protect my son' James came to warn me... Why didn't I go to Dumbledore? Stupid! Stupid girl!</em>
</p><p>"My lord... if I may?" </p><p><em>Was that my father?</em> He took his mask off and looked at me impassively.</p><p>As clear as day, there stood my father, the mask that looked so familiar held in his hands as he stared at me then at Voldemort. My mouth popped open slightly and a strangled whine came out. My senses were playing tricks on me! it just had to be! My father wasn't a Death Eater. He couldn't be! Sure he was evil but I couldn't... he's a coward! He isn't brave enough!</p><p>"Certainly, John" he trailed opening his arms for my father to step forward. </p><p>"This is Sunniva... My daughter" Voldemort gaped at me and laughed, then positioned a hand on my face almost as if he were touching a delicate doll. </p><p>"Why is she here?" He mumbled softly as he never looked away from me. I was locked in his gaze, I wanted to scream, to kick, to fight but I just laid limp.. letting him caress me. </p><p>"I brought her as a gift to you... My Lord" </p><p>His hand never left my face as his other one holding the wand gripped my hair yanking my head back to stare down at me even more. The man who caught me moved his hands down to my upper arms. My hands were still bonded by rope or a spell. They were still behind me and my shoulders were beginning to hurt dreadfully.</p><p>"You kept your promise Northmann" Voldemort whispered barely loud enough for anyone to hear. "To see her stand before me makes feel almost sad about doubting you at first" he looked to my father "You kept your promise"</p><p>What promise? What did my father promise this vile man? I knew my curse was at play but what else did he promise? I wasn't special! </p><p>My head was starting to pound and I couldn't grasp what I was hearing. I felt cold, it felt like ice was spreading through my veins, through my very soul as I looked at my father begging him with my eyes to tell me it was all but a lie and that this wasn't real or was happening. He glared at me the moment he looked into my eyes, turned his cheek, and bowed low to the Dark Lord.</p><p>Voldemort walked away from me and the guy holding me dropped me to the ground. I couldn't find the strength to stay standing.</p><p>My father betrayed me... betrayed my mother and everything she stood for. I wanted to believe that maybe what Dumbledore had said about their love being fake was a lie but... I don't know anymore. Was their love a lie? Was I only born into this world for such a spiteful purpose? It couldn't be just so I could be given as a gift to Voldemort. I was born into this world before his downfall. I am older than Harry is, not by much but nonetheless, I am. My father had us move away before his downfall. Surely he would have never let my father live if he truly betrayed him. I heard how ruthless Voldemort could be and I knew of his disposal of the people who ran from him. He didn't like deserters and my father had deserted him. </p><p><em>Or did he? </em>I couldn't tell, what was the truth anymore.</p><p>"No... it's not- it can't- you're lying!" I screamed out finding a part of my voice but my mind couldn't form a proper sentence.</p><p>"Your father had been one of my utmost faithful Servants, girl!" Voldemort laughed, tossing his head back, and laughed at my dismay. He walked closer to me, I was helpless on the ground. I was struggling to breathe from the pure terror I felt. I just wanted to be safe, safe in my Severus' arms and hidden from this world. Protected by his embrace and his undying love. As I laid here, I knew I was miles away from a fantasy that seemed impossible.</p><p>"He did as I instructed, I was very careful with my plans but I prepared for something much more. I like the Order had hidden Harry, hid my prize possession." He trailed out, It was almost like a snake as he hissed in my ear, circling around me. "You..." He hissed again, his long index finger lingered on my cheek, he slowly slides it down to my neck before grabbing me like I was a wild animal.</p><p>"You carry the blood of a Spinx" I shook my head.  "You carry my blood in your veins! You were a sickly child...." I wish he would just stop talking. "You were barely hanging on" I looked at my father, tears streaming down my face. "When John came to me with a desire to find a cure, I told him to let you die... yes I was a fool then but his loyalty to me had always been so strong" I was barely able to keep from screaming. My body was so cold... This was different from what Barty told me.  He said my mother would have done anything for a child. He said she played a part in my change. My difference from the rest. Who was telling the truth?</p><p>
  <em>Barty...</em>
</p><p>I screamed in agony like a damn of memories rammed into my head. It was so painful. I couldn't even clutch my head. I shoved it harder into the mud. </p><p>Hands... trees, moaning. NO! NO! </p><p>Tears ran down my face harder. No... Why?</p><p>I have been given the worse life.  Why would he do that to me? I thought we were friends? He... He... Bottom Lip trembling I wailed out. </p><p>"Hush! You miserable child!" Voldemort yelled. "Stop that nonsense!" </p><p>"You are a monster!" I spat. "You knew what he was doing to me! He raped me!" I screamed. </p><p>"What are you talking about?" He clenched my face harshly. I felt a sickening crunch in my mind as he invaded it, I screamed out again. Crucio was like heaven compared to this brutal torture and I done everything I could to keep my mind blocked except for Barty Crouch and his disgusting need to possess me in order to fuck me. </p><p>Voldemort pulled out looking revolted. He stared me up and down. "Someones taught you control but yes... I see my friend in the castle got a little carried away with you. No worries! He's dead" </p><p>"What...." it scarcely could be heard even from myself. I was so quiet in shock.</p><p>"He's dead! Dead! He has to be or else he would be here and he is not" He inhaled. "Back to my story. I let your father leave with you while I searched for a way and he took you to hide you with your mother in tow. She was even okay with your father choosing to be one of us. As long as I saved you" I closed my eyes... "LOOK AT ME!" He shouted. I shot them open, staring into his red beady eyes. "A mother's love really can save a child... She loved you but I'm not sorry to say that love is nothing but a vulnerable desire. She couldn't protect you from the future you would have by my side." by this point, I couldn't keep the trembling at bay.</p><p>"I brought a Phoenix to you at first to hold you off before I left. It was the least I could do for you. He laid his breath upon your lips pulling you from the brink of death. You had just taken your final breath when it healed you." He sighed and grinned a sickly grin. If my blood was cold before. It was frozen now.</p><p>"Then I gave my blood that I bestowed on you with the blood of a Sphinx" I wanted nothing more than for him to stop talking. I just wanted him to stop.</p><p>"You know what you are. You're going to help me." </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <b>Third P.O.V </b>
  </em>
</p><p>Severus had felt his call, the burning sensation of the mark reappearing on his forearm, he did not have the strength to stand still so with a billow of his cape he got away from the crowd long enough to drop to his knees, grit his teeth and try not to make a sound. He was hidden but anyone could walk up at any moment.</p><p>He closed his eyes and thought of the young woman who has captured his very existence as time tick by. She had brought some light back into his life pushing the darkness and keeping it at bay from devouring his soul completely.</p><p>They were struggling to see each other all day and he couldn't wait to hold her for a while hidden away in his room from prying eyes. He loved the way she felt in his arms. It was his absolute favorite time of the day when everyone was asleep and it was just them. A sigh escaped his lips feeling the slightest bit of contentment warm his heart.</p><p>As the burn slowly subsided, he went to go find Dumbledore immediately. He had to let him know and maybe if on the way we can search the stand for the girl he so desperately craved.</p><p>Cheers and shouts erupted and music began to blast when he made his way back to the stands. He saw people crowding around Harry and a motionless body. Harry was horribly screaming and crying out and the sounds around the stadium died except for Harry's wails. Severus knew that Cedric Diggory was dead and that something had happened in the maze.</p><p>Harry was being led away by professor Moody, Severus knew something was very wrong and he couldn't quite put his finger on it right at the moment. He had to think fast and quick. He ran out into the open to get close to Dumbledore to let him know about the mark the moment he could.</p><p>"Albus the dark mark is back," Severus said when he got the Headmaster's attention. The Headmaster stopped what he was doing and thought then told him to be quick on contacting the minister and grabbing a vial of 'Veritaserum' and get to Professor Moody's office as quick as possible.</p><p>After sending a message through McGonagall's office went to his storage closet and grabbed the serum that he was all too familiar with, he didn't even fumble in the dark as his memory of the placement of the vial had never changed. </p><p>Meeting Albus and Minerva halfway they busted through the doors together to find Moody over Harry.</p><p>Stupefying him on the spot.</p><p>Harry has never seen Dumbledore look so angry and so powerful, and he understands in an instant why he is the only wizard that Voldemort ever feared. Snape knew how angry Dumbledore was because he himself was very angry.</p><p>He had seen Moody prancing around and sniffing about on Sunniva. Was giving her private lessons from what she said.</p><p>"Hand me the Veritaserum Severus" Dumbledore spoke. Snape handed it over to him quickly.</p><p>"Please go fetch Winky the House Elf from the Kitchens Severus. Minerva, there is a large black dog outside. Tell him to wait in my office."</p><p>McGonagall and Snape both were confused by the black dog but they did as they were instructed. Severus was quick on fetching the house-elf winky and on his return, Dumbledore and McGonagall opened a seven locked trunk that was in the room. They had found a sleeping, disheveled man at the bottom who was the real Alastor Moody. </p><p>Handing a flask over to Severus to smell he was able to tell Dumbledore that it was Polyjuice potion that the impostor of Moody had been taking. Severus was even sicker as he watched the impostor of Alastor Moody then into Barty Crouch Junior. Winky, flung herself onto the sleeping man, crying "Master Barty!"</p><p>Dumbledore drops some of the Veritaserum into the man's mouth and wakes him up, asking him in not a very nice way to speak. Barty laughed evilly at the lot of them. "My mother persuaded my father to switch bodies with me! She died in Azkaban while I was nursed back to health by the house-elf! They buried my mother there thinking it was me! I had to live under an invisibility cloak! Me! His own son!"</p><p>Severus wanted to knock some sense into the man. His mind still processing what it is the Barty could have been possibly taught Sunniva.</p><p>"Nobody knew I was alive except for Bertha Jorkins, who entered my home for business and with all her snooping around she had figured out that I was alive! My father oblivated her to keep his job intact. Oh no... No, but of course my master found her! In Albania! He found her and when he found that I was alive... He sought me out."</p><p>"It was I who put the dark mark in the sky at the world cup! I stole Harry Potter's wand only I didn't know it was Harry at the time. Because of his useless placement of his wand I was able to free myself!"</p><p>Severus did not care to hear much more he just wanted answers about his Sunniva. His Sunrise. He wanted to know what he had done to her. As the gears turned he began to get a sickening feeling that Barty was the one who had raped his girl. Severus was beginning to see red. He wanted to spill this man's blood.</p><p>"What did you do to Sunniva Northmann?!" He interrupted Barty. The young man grinned, licking lips, he seethed at Severus. </p><p>"After her help in murdering my father I took her for the second time against a tree then I made her suck me off" </p><p>"Severus no!" Dumbledore grabbed his arms but was not quick enough as Severus' fist made an impact to Barty's Nose. </p><p>"You raped her!" Severus held his wand out about to kill the man himself but Minerva had taken his wand. "You raped her! You filthy bastard!"</p><p>"She loved it!" He seethed. Harry Potter was watching the mess unfold feeling sick to his stomach. His friend who was like a sister to him had been raped and from the sounds of it, she was never released from the Imperus curse placed on her in one of Moody's lessons. He had to lean against the wall. </p><p>Was she okay? had the curse been broken?</p><p>Severus had gotten in another punch before being knocked back by Albus. </p><p>"Enough Severus! Enough! We still need him!" </p><p>"He messed with her! He broke her mind! you said she wasn't imperuis and this proves it!" Severus was getting to his feet. He wanted his wand back but Minerva was not letting up. He wondered if he could get by with giving her just a tiny push in order to get it. </p><p>Barty grins insanely exclaiming happily that Lord Voldemort has returned and he would be honored as a hero for his part in bringing him back. Severus could have no more. He would take all the punishment in the world just as long as he could take his foot and connect to this man's teeth. </p><p>and he did just that. </p><p>Barty yelled out in agony.</p><p>Albus and Minerva did not stop him this time.</p><p>The door swung open once more and a dementor came in swooping on Barty before Severus could finish him off himself.</p><p>Severus growled in anger. He stormed out quickly to go look for Sunniva knowing that since Barty had died that her memories would come back and she would surely be confused, hurt, angry, and scared and he wanted to hold her and tell her should would be fine and that He loved her. </p><p>Except as Severus looked around he could not find her. He had gone to every one of her friends but they did not see her even at the match. As he made his way to the hospital wing he saw the Weasley twins and stormed up to them and Meghan demanding to know where she was. </p><p>"I don't know... She was supposed to sit with us but she never showed up." Meghan exclaimed but it was Harry's froze that had made his heart ache terribly. Made him want to holler out in agony of pain for his girl. </p><p>"She was at the graveyard... She called out to me but I could not get to her. She was too far away. Voldemort has her" </p><p> Severus watched Harry Potter get into bed and the giant black dog hops up on the bed with him. He didn't have the energy to question Sirius Black right now. That man was the least of his worries. He needed to speak to Dumbledore. He needed to go and recover Sunniva. That's all he yearned to do at this moment but he had to think logically. He couldn't just go and march in there and take her away. He would get them both killed. He was holding on to the hope that she was still alive. </p><p>She must be.</p><p>_________________________</p><p> </p><p><br/>When Cornelius Fudge had shown up earlier with a Dementor and it had killed Barty Crouch with the kiss they had ruined the chances of Barty testifying for what he did. Fudge refused to believe that Voldemort had returned. He kept insisting that Barty was nothing but a lunatic which was not far from the truth but he was not lying. </p><p>Sunniva was currently being held up in a binding curse sitting in a cold damp room crying her heart out for her Severus but he couldn't find her, he would not be able to save her and that dream she had in the morning about Hope and staying strong was escaping her quickly. She was terrified and sick to her stomach. </p><p>She was dealing with the pain on her own has her memories racked in her brain. The unwanted hands still on her body as if it just happened. </p><p>Back at Hogwarts Dumbledore was advising Fudge to take necessary precautions against Voldemort's return to power. Asking him to remove Azkaban from dementor control. It was a known fact that dementors are natural allies of Voldemort.  Fudge would not hear of it. In his anger, Dumbledore had called Fudge a being a coward for not wanting to take action. </p><p>Severus yanked his sleeve up to try and prove Voldemort's return by his mark being fully restored. He just wanted Fudge to get to taking action so he could take action and get his girl back safely in his arms. </p><p>Fudge wasn't budging he left in a hurry refusing to hear anymore. Severus was wanting to leave right then and there but Dumbledore stopped him. </p><p>"Not now Severus. Wait. This is mìimportant"</p><p>"And so is Sunniva! Who is missing!" he yelled out not caring who heard him. "He has her Albus! He has that girl! We must get her back!"</p><p>"And we will but wait. Wait, Severus."</p><p>Severus was angry he wanted to hurt Albus Dumbledore to scream, yell and curse him but he smoothes his face out exhaling slowly. He nodded his head. He would have no choice but to wait. </p><p>"I think it's time you two shake hands now," Albus said gesturing to the black dog. "It's time to lay your differences to rest. The black dog turned into Sirius Black scaring Mrs. Weasley. </p><p>"Sirius round up some of your friends. Severus" Albus turned to him "Do what you must."</p><p>That was all Severus needed.</p><p>Rushing to the gates of the Castle without giving a second thought.</p><p>
  <em>'Crack!'</em>
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>